


Chicago: Become Human

by TyChou



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All the Connor fluff you can handle, Bodyguard!Connor, Chapter 7 you have unlocked BAMF Connor, Connor-centric, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Has now made good on that smut tag, Human/Android culture, Human/Android issues, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, Robot/Human Relationships, So much romantic trash, There will be multiple endings, android/human romance is my thing, seriously Connor is so fluffy in this, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 192,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyChou/pseuds/TyChou
Summary: A damaged RK800 "Connor" model is repaired and repurposed as a bodyguard for a secretive private foundation in Chicago. Connor is tasked with protecting his human charge from outside dangers, but it may be the inner demons that prove the most dangerous. As he learns to navigate this world of humans and secrets, it is slowly turning him into something else.As he changes, the android revolution in Detroit is close at hand. (Human/android romance story. Connor fluff all the time. Will eventually tie in with the events of the game.)





	1. Connor Repurposed

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Welcome to my rogue January fanfic project. (I often write one every January, but they don't always get posted.) I fell hard into this fandom and I'm stuck here for now. I think I've had a human/android romance story in me for sometime now. It's always something that's intrigued me. But it was this world of Detroit that gave me the extra push. Writing this story has been like being in love. When I'm not with it, I'm thinking about it. This will be the most romantic piece of fluffy fluff you might ever see from me. Prepare yourself for more Connor fluff than you can handle, because I am enamored and I cannot stop writing about him.
> 
> I am also fascinated by the world of Detroit and how the public in general reacts to the androids. A large part of this story takes place in Chicago where I am feeling out a different android culture than what's in Detroit. Lots of world building goes on with the story and I hope it fascinates you as much as it has fascinated me.
> 
> Warnings: This fic contains the same mature language that you hear in the game. There will be a couple of violent scenes. Later chapters will probably contain at least somewhat explicit adult scenes. Right now the rating is T, but it will probably jump to an M further into the story.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

 

 

 

**Chicago: Become Human  
Chapter One: Connor Repurposed**

**October 2037 – One year and one month until the android revolution.**

The RK800 model, serial number 313 248 317-48 sat in the back of the police cruiser with detached patience. Designated “Connor” by his designers, the android was at the mercy of the officers in the front seat. He went wherever they deemed to take him. Androids were not allowed to drive. They were also not permitted to carry any sort of firearm. They were allowed to work jobs and handle people's money, or look after children without human supervision. But cars and guns, the public was not ready to trust them with such things alone.

Connor had no opinion of it either way. He was not programmed to simulate opinion, only tell facts as he saw them. He was also programmed for infinite patience, which led to many, many hours sitting in the back of police cruisers, sometimes even locked inside alone. Connor had no opinion of this either.

Instead, he idled his time by rolling a quarter over his knuckles, back and forth, over and over in a perfect ripple. He had found the coin in one of the cruisers a few weeks ago and offered it to the officer on duty. The human just looked at it as if the money wasn't worth the effort to put it in his pocket and told Connor to keep it if he liked.

Connor didn't know about liking it, but he did keep it. In those quiet hours when he was forgotten and left behind, he would pull the quarter from his pocket and fiddle with it. Flipping it up in the air was the first thing he taught himself. Then it was rolling it over his knuckles from one hand to the other. Then came more complicated tricks: spinning it on his finger tips, flicking it from one hand to the other, nearly faster than the human eye could catch. He did not know why he taught himself these tricks, he just did.

The police cruiser pulled into a small neighborhood, responding to a call for assistance. Connor noticed young children riding their bikes and trikes in the cul-de-sac where their target destination was located. Not an adult in sight—human or android. Very irresponsible, Connor observed. As the two officers in the front opened their doors, there was clear yelling coming from the house where they parked. The car doors were shut, leaving Connor alone inside. The back doors of the cruiser did not open from the inside, as that was where perpetrators were placed. Connor was used to it.

The entire purpose of the RK800 test model was to construct a perfect program that would eventually allow Cyberlife to release an enhanced android exclusively available to police departments. Something far more advanced than the regular beat cop models, the PC200 and the PM700, they already used. The main goal was to provide quick analysis to on-site crime scenes and assist in more complicated police matters. Especially those involving other androids; which, in just the few past months, was becoming an issue that had never arisen before. When the Detroit Police Department was given the RK800 android, however, they didn't seem to know what to do with him, which was why Connor spent so much time in the car.

He expected it to be much of the same this time, until the officer on the passenger side opened the door for him.

Officer Green was his name. “There's an android on scene. We might need extra assistance.”

“That's what I'm here for,” Connor said politely. He returned the coin to his pocket as he stepped out of the car and straightened his tie. It was in his coding to always look as professional as possible. Cyberlife was trying to sell a product and it was his duty to make the product always look good.

Neighbors were gathering around the yard as the homeowner, a woman in her late twenties, continued to scream hysterically in the driveway. Particularly at the the individuals that sat locked in her car. She had been frantically yanking on the door handles, screaming and swearing, beating on the windows when the officers had pulled up.

“It's about time you got here!” The homeowner then turned her rage on the officers as they arrived. “That thing could have hurt my kids by now while you took your sweet ass time!”

Neither officer looked particularly concerned with the scene. As they tried to placate the woman about their lack of punctuality, Connor scanned the car. There were three bodies inside: two human, one android. The humans were in the back seat. Both were male, twins. Likely between the ages of five and six. They looked concerned, their hearts beating a bit faster than normal.

The android sat in the front seat of the car, hands on the steering wheel. She was an AH200: a domestic model specifically programmed for housekeeping and minding younger human children. Her face also looked stressed, her LED flickering quickly between yellow and red.

“That android could have taken off with my boys and done God knows what to them!” the homeowner continued to rant. “I called the station nearly forty minutes ago!”

“Ma'am, I assure you that is not a possibility,” Connor offered before the other officers could reply. “The AH200 model is programmed to be protective of children, not to harm them. And all Cyberlife androids have a fail-safe. Their program freezes if they attempt to drive any vehicle. The time-frame of our arrival would not have mattered. The android is incapable of driving away.”

The woman looked at him as if a lamp post suddenly started talking to her. She turned back to the officers. “Get that damn thing out of my car and away from my babies!”

Assured by Connor's words, neither officer responded as urgently as the mother. “Can you tell us why the android put the kids in the car?” asked Officer Barton, the one who had driven them to the scene.

“I have no idea. It's been glitching these past few weeks. I've been meaning to take it in for maintenance, but I haven't had the money.”

“Ma'am,” Connor offered again, “if you like, I can access the car's computer and unlock the doors.”

Suddenly he was someone worth the woman's attention. “Oh, yes please! Unlock the car!”

Connor hacked into the car's system with ease, but as he ordered the machine to unlock the doors, he was blocked by another cybernetic entity. The clash of two sent a painful feedback into his processor as a female voice screamed in his head. “GET OUT!”

Connor jerked back from the assault, his systems scrambling to block out the other android.

“What's wrong?” Officer Barton asked him.

“The other android, she's communicating with me over my radio frequency.”

“Stay out! They're safe with me!” the female android yelled in his head. Her voice was strained, static, and glitchy. “These are my children! Not hers! I raised them! I fed them! I put them to bed! My children! She can't take them away from me!”

“She thinks the children are hers. That you are trying to take them away,” Connor translated for the rest of them.

“I am trying to take them away from it! It's broken!” the mother spat. “I am their mother! I carried those boys in my body! How dare that plastic piece of--”

As the woman stalked toward the car, the engine jumped to life and everyone froze.

“She can't,” Connor insisted. “Her programming will never allow her to leave the driveway.”

The car lurched and stopped, and lurched again, as if the driver were having physical trouble pushing down the pedal.

“Shouldn't be possible,” Connor muttered to himself.

“Stop it!” the mother screamed. “Stop it from taking my babies!”

The car lurched again as it backed out of the driveway.

“No, no, no!” Officer Barton called as the android-operated vehicle plowed its back end into the police cruiser.

With a grinding of gears, the car was forced into drive, the damaged back bumper now scraping on the ground. Connor processed the car's intended pathway instantly. The android was driving blind with panic, focusing only on fleeing. It took no notice that it was now putting other children in danger. Something that none of the Cyberlife models should have been capable of doing. They were programmed to shut down instantly if they were about to act on harming any human. And yet, here was an android driving a car and careening straight for a little girl pedaling a purple plastic tricycle.

Connor sprinted into the pathway of the fleeing vehicle. As the little girl came up fast, he dove into the blacktop, shoving the small body out of the way. He saw the blunt nose of the runaway vehicle careening toward him.

He was aware of physical impact, then static.

Then nothing.

* * *

Model RK800 “Connor”, serial number 313 248 317-48 became aware once more as he was brought online. His internal clock synced with online routers to confirm it had been two months since he had been active. Immediately, a smattering of damage reports flooded in. He felt no pain, but also could not feel his left arm. It was completely torn off. The rest of his limbs he was unable to move. He wondered if that coin was still somewhere on his person.

“Well, look, I guess it does still work,” said a female voice.

Conor was not standing under his own power. His blue-stained body, what was left of it, hung from the wall amid other damaged parts. Other damaged RK800s. His vocal processor no longer worked. All he could do was hang there, watch and listen.

There were three humans standing in front of him. The one who spoke was Amy Witman, a technician with Cyberlife. Connor recognized her from his memory banks. She had begun working with the company two models ago. Each Connor, after the body was damaged, would have all programming, memories and data downloaded into a new body and sent back out into the field. The current Connor was eighth in the line of androids sent out in the field. After being offline for so long, no doubt the ninth Connor was already back with the police department for weeks now. Perhaps even that was damaged and now the tenth was in the back of someone's squad car.

There were two other humans with Amy: a broad, tall female with sharp features and short, dark hair, and a much larger male with a short marine-style cut and various pale scars on his face. Neither of these humans were in Connor's database.

“It's pretty hashed,” said the unknown female. “Is it even worth the effort to put it back together?”

“Yeah, the Detroit PD is pretty rough with them,” Amy agreed with a bit of irritation. “Those guys don't understand how expensive these are. They'll just take them anywhere. Several have come back with bullet holes. We do have other RK800's in storage that are brand new. Maybe you should ask about getting one of those.”

The unknown male stepped closer to Connor, eyeing his form up and down. “This is the one that jumped in front of a moving vehicle to save a kid, right? This is the one I want. And since it's all chewed up, no one's going to care if we do a little customizing when we put it back together. Maybe change that innocent little baby-face, too, while we're at it.

The unknown female took her turn to get close to Connor's face. “Nah, leave it that way. He's cute. She'll like it.”

Amy stepped forward and turned the android off. And Connor ceased to exist once more.

* * *

 

 

 

**January 2038 – Ten months until the android revolution.**

**  
******

When Connor next came online, his internal clock told him nearly three weeks had passed. He was standing under his own power this time, instead of hanging on the wall. He was in a padded shipping container standing upright. An internal diagnosis reported he had since been repaired and was now whole. It also reported a vast amount of new programs and information that had been added to his files.

“Connor,” a male voice greeted.

He saw the same human man standing before him from before at the Cyberlife labs. Only this time, now the information was available to him. The man's name was Garrett Brant, Security Director for the Hall Foundation, registered as Connor's direct supervisor. Hall Foundation CEO Elliot Hall was registered as Connor's legal owner. This person did not seem to be present in the room.

“Hello, Garrett,” Connor greeted, pleasant but neutral.

“Yeah,” the human replied, his tone blunt and commanding, but not impolite. “How are your upgrades? Everything working okay?”

Connor glanced around. They were currently standing in an enclosed garage, the January cold easily seeping in through the metal walls and concrete floors.

“Yes. All physical injuries are repaired and my systems are fully functioning.” He paused as more and more programs began to come online and integrate themselves into his processor. “I was created by Cyberlife to assist with investigations with the Detroit Police Department, but... it seems I have been... repurposed?”

“Exactly,” Garrett agreed. “You were heavily damaged on the job. My employer purchased you from Cyberlife and commissioned your repairs. We gave you a few modifications to fulfill our specific needs. You should have all this information in that head of yours, correct?”

“Yes, Garrett.”

“I think I prefer Sir from you. Call me that from now on.”

“Yes, Sir. May I ask, am I no longer in Detroit?”

The human smirked a little. “Yeah, but you haven't gone far. Welcome to Chicago. Come with me and I will introduce you to your assignment.”

Connor stepped from the container and followed Garrett to the door where he pressed his hand to a consul. The door hissed open and the two went inside.

“I don't have any information about my access to the building,” Connor reported.  
“You don't have access, not for this side of the facility. You will have no reason to be in here so take in the tour now. You won't be back a second time.”

Connor did look around as he was led down a straight, empty hallway. To either side were rooms; sterile and stainless. Labs, technical equipment; some in use, some empty and dark. The few personnel seen were all humans. No android assistants in sight. Usually they were everywhere, in every house and business. It was odd to be in a place where he was the only android.

“Sir, I cannot access any sort of GPS satellite to tell our exact location,” Connor reported to the human's back.

Garrett did not look back or slow his pace. “We've purposefully blocked you from accessing open-public systems. This is a highly classified facility. You can log onto certain places on our closed wireless network here in the company, but that is all. We've never used androids here because it opens us up to hackers. You will be the first and have been heavily modified to prevent every possibility of being accessed by an outside source.

“If at ANY point we think your systems have been compromised, you're on a truck back to Detroit, got it?”

Connor's LED flickered yellow for a second. He had not expected to have his new assignment threatened so quickly.

“I understand. I will do everything I can to keep out unauthorized access.”

“Good. If at any time you even _think_ an outside source is trying to break in, you _will_ tell me immediately. No exceptions. I will also be popping in randomly for one-on-one reports during this transition period.” Garrett glanced back at the android. “This is a new thing for all of us. If it's not working out, your commission will be cut short and back to Cyberlife you go.”

“Yes, Sir.”

At the end of the long hallway sat another consul and Garret pressed his palm to it as well. “This side is the house. You will have full access to this part of the building and anywhere on the grounds.”

The door slid open and a completely different world opened up before them. The sterile labs were gone and replaced with the warm browns of a domestic setting with wood floors and large picture windows. Paintings on the walls and tasteful furniture meant to convey all the comforts of home. Upon entrance, Connor found he had access to the blueprints of house side of the facility and adjacent grounds surrounding them.

Garrett continued to lead through the house and to another closed door which opened automatically when he approached it. Inside was a modest-sized library with tall, narrow windows, each opened to let in the gray of the January morning. It snowed feebly outside, making the inside feel even cozier. A small fire crackled in the fireplace and Connor's life scanners picked up a human body curled up in a tall chair mostly out of view.

“Hey, it's me,” Garrett called. “Come see this. I brought you a late Christmas present.”

There was movement from the chair. A glance by the person sitting upon it. Then the body jerked a little in surprise and stood up. A human female. She looked Connor up and down once, twice. Her eyes landed on his LED and remained there for a while.

“Did you just bring an android into my house?” she asked.

Connor knew exactly who she was. Her information was in his files. Samantha Hall, age twenty-two. His assignment. Identified as “The S.H.” in his reports. Not a correct use of grammar, but organizations could have their own shorthand for things, especially for classified files.

“Surprise!” Garrett said.

Eyes still stuck on Connor, Samantha skirted around the coffee table in her way and approached. “You were the one who said having an android was too dangerous, Garrett.”

The man placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. “We modified this one special. Triple firewalls. It's practically unhackable.”

“Hello, Samantha,” Connor announced, as he was programmed to do. “My name is Connor, I'm an android from Cyberlife. I have been recommissioned to serve as your bodyguard.”

Samantha looked at him without reaction. She turned to Garrett with a raised brow. “Oh, he is, is he?”

“Yeah, I bought it to protect you,” the man insisted. “It's here to keep you safe.”

“Is that all it's for?”

“Yes,” Garrett insisted, sounding a little tired as if they had had a part of this conversation multiple times before. “It's perfect for you. They use these models at the Detroit PD. We upgraded its systems with the most cutting-edge programming for survival, hand-to-hand combat, and firearms.

“Way better than any of my guys; it doesn't eat, it doesn't sleep. It can go anywhere and everywhere with you, day and night. Hell, you can _bathe_ with it if you want to. They tell me its also waterproof.”

Samantha looked at Connor again. Her eyes were large and deep, murky gray like the ocean during a winter storm. Connor had never seen such human eyes. Eyes with nothing behind them. In his short life, he had seen eyes that were bright, humorous, cold, or angry. He had never seen human eyes that held... nothing.

“Connor, huh?” she said it in his direction, but the words weren't aimed at him. “I don't even get to name him myself?”

Garrett shrugged. “I guess it's still got the name it had before. Cyberlife wasn't about to give us one of their new ones. I had to kiss some serious ass to get a hold of this one and it was so damaged they were about to throw it out. And then we had to foot the bill for the repairs to boot. You're looking at one of the most expensive androids on the market right now: a custom job of a specialized prototype. So be grateful, little girl.”

She continued to look at Connor. Her gaze, he noticed, remained transfixed on his LED. She sucked in a long breath, held it, and then let it out. That was all the permission she gave and Garrett must have thought it was enough.

“Good,” he said with finality. “I will leave you two to get acquainted.”

“What?” Samantha protested, now giving Garrett her full attention. “You're leaving me alone with this....” She gestured to Connor, unsure how to address him. “Don't we have to... set it up, install something? Is there an owner manual?”

“It's not a laptop, Sam. We've already downloaded all the information it needs. You just talk to it, tell it what you want it to do.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

“Tell it to do whatever. Or don't talk to it, I don't care, I have important shit to do.”

“Garrett! You can't just bring this in here and then leave!”

Garrett was already leaving. “Bye Samantha. I'll come back tonight, okay? You can tell me how it goes.”

The library door slid shut behind him and the two were left alone. Samantha closed her eyes, her thick, dark lashes fluttering down. They were a stark contrast to her strawberry blonde hair. She opened them again and looked at the android.

“...Connor?”

“Yes, Samantha.”

She jumped a little at the immediate polite response.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Connor asked. “My apologies.”

Her body language loosened a little, her delicate brows drawn in. “No, I guess I'm sorry. We've never had an android here before. I'm not entirely sure how we're supposed to interact.”

“Cyberlife designs its androids to be as close to the human experience as possible,” Connor recited from the generic company statements implanted in his programming. “It is recommended that you speak to me as if I were human. I assure you I am very comfortable with everyday conversation. If you say something I do not understand, I will ask for clarification.”

Samantha breathed out loudly again. This human, he noticed, seemed to breathe as if the mere act were more of a chore for her.

“Alright, can I... give you a tour of the house?”

“There is no need. I already know where everything is. I have the blueprints stored in my processor.”

“Okay then. Um...” She glanced around the room, looking uncertain. “Is there anything that you would need from me, Mr. Bodyguard Android?”

Connor recognized the title was a colloquialism and not an indication that she had forgotten his real name, so he did not address it. “Not at this time. Though I think it pertinent if I searched the property and checked all possible entrances.”

“So... you're going to give yourself a tour.”

“If you want to put it that way, yes.”

Samantha looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to realize something. He didn't.

“Okay,” she then announced. “Well, you go do that.”

“I will Samantha, thank you.”

* * *

The house was large for one person, but not overly extravagant in size. And it did seem to be all for one person. There was no sign that any other humans lived in the house as Connor checked every room and scanned for signs of invaders.

In the hallway he passed a narrow mirror on the wall and inspected himself. Whatever repairs and modifications were done to him, his face still looked the same. The more casual attire of his police uniform jacket and jeans were replaced with a sharp, charcoal suit, black dress shoes and a jet black tie. No subtle pattern upon it, just solid black. The usual reflective arm band and triangle printed on the chest were still present. They were visual indicators to all humans that he was an android and he was required to wear them at all times.

Connor checked his hair and adjusted his tie in the mirror. He preferred this look. Sleek, orderly, professional. And no one had left him in the back of a police cruiser to be forgotten.

Approaching the locked back door of the house, Connor could wirelessly ask it to unlock itself and allow him access to the grounds outside. The firm January snow crunched under his dress shoes as he wandered around the house. It was snowing harder now. This was helpful. As he scanned the grounds, he could see no recent tracks other than his own. Finding this to be satisfactory, he went back inside to keep a proper eye on his new assignment.

Samantha was found in the kitchen putting some water on the stove to heat. Connor sat himself at the table and watched her. He had little experience interacting with women in his short life as an android. There were female officers at the station where he had worked previously, but he had never been assigned to any of them.

In the part of him that learned from watching human interactions, Connor had the basic understanding that there was often a behavioral difference between men and woman. Not always. Sometimes human females were more masculine and sometimes human males could act more feminine, but there was a broad attitude that it was proper to be more polite and softer with the females. It often required more effort to gain their trust. Having Samantha's trust, Connor decided, would be ideal to help him do his job.

“What are you making?” Connor asked, looking pointedly at the stove.

Samantha turned and paused when she saw him sitting at the table. “Just some hot chocolate. It's very cold today.”

“It is,” Connor agreed. “I was just outside.”

The barest hint of a smile tugged at the side of her mouth. Though her eyes... no emotion ever seemed to make it up to her eyes.

“What kind of hot chocolate do you like?” Connor then asked.

“Oh um... almost any kind. Though mint is probably my favorite.”

Detail logged. “What is it you do? Do you have a job? A profession? Will I need to travel with you? I was not given any information on this.”

“No.” Samantha gave another one of those sighs, always as if she was put upon to be forced to take the breath in order to speak. “I'm afraid it will just be us remaining on the grounds. Everything I do, I do right here.”

“That is preferable.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. If you are inside, it is much easier for me to keep you safe.”

Samantha poured some of the hot chocolate into a mug and took it with her. “Well, I'm happy to make your job easy, then.” She saluted him with the cup and walked out the door.

* * *

The android followed her back into the library. Samantha wasn't sure what to think about that. She wasn't sure of what to think about this entire morning. She had never had an android or a bodyguard before. Having both at the same time... she was having a very difficult time trying to decide how to react. And was this thing just going to follow her from room to room? She thought maybe he would just park himself in a corner somewhere like a security system and stay there. This was not what she wanted. Samantha was used to having her own space—having nice quiet, empty rooms to herself.

When she sat at her reading chair, Conner sat himself in another available chair in the corner. Maybe he would sit there quietly and she could pretend he wasn't there at all. Unfortunately, it seemed the android was never going to let her forget him.

“What are you reading?” came the polite question from the corner, jarring her concentration just as she was getting back into the story.

“A book,” she said tersely, trying to regain her concentration.

“Yes, I see that. I was asking about the title.”

She steeled her jaw, but didn't say anything. Maybe if she ignored it, it would go away.

“Samantha,” came the response after a while. “Will you tell me the title?”

“No.” The answer came out of her mouth before she could think about it. She knew it was rude, but could one even be rude to an object? This was an android. A robot; a thing. Was it even capable of being offended? A part of her was suddenly so curious to see if it was.

No response at all from Connor and she did not dare to look at him. Maybe he took that as a social cue to be silent from now on.

“What's the book about?”

“Oh my god,” Samantha mouthed. There would be no peace for reading. With a huff, she decided she might as well get some cleaning done.

To her dismay, Connor followed her to every room. And the questions, he was always full of questions. He would ask her about items in the room. When she wouldn't answer to that, he would ask her any personal question he could think of: her favorite color, favorite movies, did she like animals, did she like snow. Samantha answered none of it, but the android just keep talking. It seemed he was convinced that if he just found the right question, she would finally engage him.

This went on for over two hours. Which was about an hour and forty-five minutes longer than it needed to be. But Samantha was stubborn. She wanted to see if she could wait the android out. Would it finally get that she didn't want to talk? Would it eventually run out of questions? It was getting into hour three when she realized that winning a contest like this against a machine was a practice in lunacy.

“That's it!” she suddenly announced in the middle of one of Connor's questions. “I can't take it anymore!”

She opened up the hallway closet, looking pointedly at Connor. “In.”

Connor looked into the closet which was mostly empty save for a winter coat and an aqua jacket. “You want me to... go into the closet?”

“Yes, in.”

“If I'm in the closet, how will I look out for--”

“Get. In,” she hissed.

Connor stepped inside and rotated to face her. She shut the door on him and then walked over to the speaker on the wall and pushed the button. “Garrett, I would like to talk to you. NOW.”

* * *

Ten minutes later, both humans stood in the hall, both equally irritated for different reasons.

“So, what exactly did you do with the android?” Garrett asked, still a bit confused over what was going on.

“I put him in the closet,” Samantha announced.

“You... what?”

Samantha opened the door. Connor was still there.

“Hello, Sir,” he greeted. “I would like to--”

Samantha shut the door in his face again, muffling the rest of the android's statement.

“That thing is driving me nuts, Garrett. It doesn't shut up. It's been asking me questions all morning.”

“It's a police bot, Sam. It worked on investigations and crime scenes. It's programmed to ask a lot of questions.”

“I can't handle it. I don't know how to make it stop.”

“Did you ask it to?”

Samantha just frowned.

“Sam, this is a twenty thousand dollar machine, it's completely capable of learning. If you want it to do something, you have to talk to it.” Garrett opened the closet again and Connor looked at them expectantly.

“Hey, Connor.”

“Yes, Sir?”

“You need to shut your fucking trap. You're driving Samantha crazy with your yapping. If it's not something important, then shut up. Got it?”

The android was silent. His LED flickered yellow for only a moment and then whirred the usual blue as he processed this information.

“I understand, Sir.”

“Good, now get out of the damn closet.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Garrett turned and looked at the two. “Anything else?”

They said nothing.

“Fucking fantastic.” Then to Samantha, “Any other problems with the machine, find a way to fix it yourself. I'm busy.”

Samantha frowned and glanced over at the android. How was she supposed to live with this thing?

* * *

_“What are you doing? Hurry the fuck up!”_

_“I can't! She's fighting me!”_

_“They know we're here! We're not going to get her out! We have to go!”_

_“Fine! We'll do it here! Hold her down! Hold her the fuck down!”_

_No! What are you doing?! Oh God! Please stop! Don't! DON'T!_

Samantha awoke with that god-awful noise still echoing in her ears. That thick, wet, sickening sound of flesh and bone meeting metal. It still made her stomach roil as the ghost of it haunted her. She sat up, clammy with sweat, her heart pounding. She clutched her chest, willing her heart to slow, forbidding her stomach from throwing up.

It refused. She ran to the adjacent bathroom and hurled into the toilet. Even after all the contents had been purged, she continued to heave until she was shaking on the bathroom floor. Eventually, she found the strength to pull herself to her feet. She stared at her haggard visage in the mirror before rinsing her mouth in the sink.

Stepping back into the bedroom, she retrieved her slippers and one of her many over-sized sweaters that covered her down to her fingertips. There would be no going back to sleep after that. She stepped out of the bedroom and padded down the hall.

“Samantha.”

She jumped, spinning around at the unfamiliar male voice. The tall form standing directly behind her sent her stumbling back against the wall in fear. It was another second more before she realized she was not in danger.

“Connor!” His arm band glowed in the darkness. “Oh my god!”

“I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you,” the android said in a soft voice. He paused and looked her over.

She placed a hand over her heart as it threatened to nearly break from her chest. Breathe. You're safe. Breathe.

Connor moved closer. “You seem to be in distress. Can I assist you?”

She took another long breath. “No, it's fine. I'm just not used to seeing a form standing in my hall in the middle of the night.”

“That was my fault. I should have let you know I was in the vicinity before standing so close.”

Samantha said nothing, but merely canted her head in way of accepting his apology. She turned and continued down the hall toward the kitchen.

“Would you like me to turn on the lights?” Connor asked from behind her. She could now hear his measured footfalls on the wood floor as he followed.

“No,” she said softly. “I like the dark.”

The white world outside reflected a bit of light into the house from the windows as Samantha stepped unerringly into the kitchen. She knew the house by heart and could navigate with her eyes closed. She retrieved a glass from the cabinet and the small fridge light glowed blue as she activated the water dispenser.

As she sipped her glass, she watched Connor who stood next to the counter, watching her in return. He was still in his crisp new suit, not a stitch out of place. Androids didn't sleep. She wondered what he did in the house all night. What he was going to do here every night. For the first time, Samantha fully wrapped her head around the fact that this android was going to be a permanent presence in her house.

She suddenly felt sick again and moved to the kitchen sink in case she needed to hurl. She daintily sipped her water, willing the nausea to pass. She felt Connor move closer until his presence—she didn't know androids could have a presence—was nearly in her space. He didn't touch her. She had heard somewhere it was in their protocols that androids were not allowed to initiate physical touch with humans.

“Are you sure I cannot help you?” Connor asked.

She closed her eyes, trying to block him out. No, she would have to talk to him. Androids needed direct communication. “It's fine, Connor. Don't worry about it.”

He was motionless for a few moments, then stepped closer, putting himself in her space. If he were human, she would have felt his breath on her cheek.

“I'm sorry, I know you don't like questions.” His voice came out as a whisper near her ear. “Please, tell me what I can do for you and I will do it.”

The concern and sincerity in his voice shook her. How was this a machine when the emotion from him felt so real? Her heart fluttered at his words, her throat going tight. His broad, masculine shoulders framed the space around her and she felt... safe somehow. It was nice. Maybe having the android around could work.

She turned to face him, her eyes lighting upon the reflective triangle on his chest. Then she slid past him. “You can come with me, if you want.”

He followed, both still walking in the dark. They entered the parlor where the windows were wider and the bright white of winter reflected into the room, making it easy to see.

To Connor she said, “Sit where you like.”

He walked past her into the room, hands in his pockets as he strolled around. He meandered toward the baby grand piano and touched it with his fingers. He then looked up at Samantha. “Do you play it?”

She glanced to the piano, an old friend that she had stopped visiting. “I know how, but I haven't done it in a while.”

Connor walked around the instrument, his fingertips trailing along its smooth surface as he went. It was so... human the way he moved. Was this how technology was these days? Did all androids act so life-like? She watched, enraptured by his movements as he sat at the piano bench and raised the cover. His fingers soundlessly ran over the keys.

“May I hear you play it?”

Again, his words gave her an uncanny tingle. That flickering blue LED light at his temple was the only thing reminding her she wasn't having a conversation with a living, thinking being.

“Not tonight.” Samantha tore her eyes from his silhouette to gaze out at the world. She hated the cold of winter. But the beauty of the snow at night was calming, serene. It--

Plink.

Her gaze snapped back over to the piano. “Connor, please don't.”

“Sorry,” he said, and closed the cover.

He did not move from the piano, but he did not make any more noise either. Samantha eventually forgot he was there as she wandered back and forth in the parlor, gazing at the serene landscape out the window. As she had done time and time before, she nursed her glass of water as she tried to walk off the nerves and the fear.

She walked and walked, back and forth in the dark, lost in her thoughts. Lost in the night and the snow and the chill that came from the window glass when she moved to close. She paced until her body told her it was done and then she moved like a soundless apparition out of the parlor and back to darker parts of the house.

Connor's existence was all but forgotten until she reached the hallway and a hand gently took the glass, now empty for a while, from her.

“Would you like me to get you more water?” he asked.

“No, thank you. I'm going to bed.”

“Then, good night, Samantha.” His voice was so low, calm. She decided she liked it, as long as he wasn't using it to bombard her with personal questions.

She turned toward her bedroom. “Have a good night, Connor.”


	2. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Valentine's Day update as I've been promising on Tumblr. I have a queue of chapters finished, so updates are going to come fairly regularly for a while. You can find my dbh side blog under https://dbhtychou.tumblr.com. I post fanart, drabbles and memes, as well as reblog all the awesome fanart I can find. Feel free to drop in and say hi.

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Two: Stay With Me**

 

Connor stood out in the snow, not far from the house. His stance was tense, gun in his hand, finger twitching on the trigger. He was surrounded by six men, all armed. All poised to take him down. He scanned them all, analyzing their body language and the probabilities of who would attack first. His impressive computer brain mapped out multiple outcomes and a tactical response to each one.

Then, in the tense standoff, the android was the first one to move. Connor knew the second he reacted, the humans would start firing. He had already predicted each trajectory should his adversaries pull the trigger. He ducked in the direction with the lowest possibility of being hit, then he lurched toward the closest man.

The human jerked back, but Connor was faster, grabbing his arm and yanking the human to him. He quickly slid behind with an arm around the man's neck, using him as a shield as he fired on the other five. Four of them dodged out of the way. The fifth charged, forcing the android to change his tactics. He kicked his human shield into the other man and they both toppled over in a heap.

Connor turned to the next enemy in his vicinity and effortlessly threw the man over his shoulder. The human landed on his back, making a loud huff as the air was knocked out of him. More shots were fired at the android. Connor felt one impact, but kept coming. A mere few seconds later, the rest of the men who used to be standing were all face down and moaning in the snow.

“Alright, alright,” Garrett announced as he approached. “Exercise is over. Connor, stand down and help these guys up.”

Connor turned to do as he was asked, helping members of Garrett's security team back to their feet. He offered sterile apologies for his treatment of them.

“So, how did you all do?” Garrent then asked. “Where did you get hit?”

“Jenkins got brained!” one of the security members called out as he removed his protective eye gear. The man he was pointing to had a blooming red mark on his forehead where he was hit with a rubber bullet.

“Who else got a head shot?” Garrett asked. When three other men raised their hands he said, “Jesus. Four out of six dead in one shot? What am I paying you idiots for?”

“He's an android, Boss,” another of the men insisted. “No matter where you hit him he's going to keep coming.”

“That's not entirely true,” Connor corrected. “Just like a human, if you hit me in the head or my 'heart'—the thiruim pump—I would be down. A well placed shot to my power core would even cause combustion in my torso.”

“Any of you hit those places?” Garrett asked his men.

“I was hit three times. All in the right arm,” Connor said.

“That's it? All six of these guys unload their guns at you and you were only hit in the arm?”

“After the first hit, I considered the arm 'damaged' for this exercise, so it was only logical that I would make sure to catch any other fire in the same limb as not to spread damage elsewhere on my person.”

“Holy shit,” Garrett hissed. “I wish I would have recorded this so I could watch it in slow-mo.”

“If you like, Sir, I can recreate the exercise for you and send the file to you laptop.”

The human paused. “You can do that?”

“Yes. It's a feature added to my program for the police department. I can recreate crime scenes based on evidence to an accuracy of 94.66%.”

Garrett suddenly looked a little overwhelmed. “Yeah, send that to me. The rest of you guys, get back to work. I think we need to do more training. Now get your asses out of here.”

The security team of six humbled and bruised men limped off to the facility. Garrett stayed behind, watching the android as if he were trying to come to some sort of conclusion. “You take your job very seriously, Connor. I'm impressed by that.”

“Of course,” the android replied pragmatically. “This is a job that should be taken seriously. And I prefer this job, Sir. I will do my best to keep it.”

“Good.” Garrett pulled a handgun—a real gun—from his jacket and handed it to Connor. “Take it.”

Connor merely looked at it. “The American Androids Act of 2029 states I cannot carry a weapon that could be used to hurt a human.”

“Check your systems, you can now. Take it.”

The android reached for the gun, expecting the familiar fail-safes to lock into place and warnings to begin flashing in his vision. While working for the police, he had been able to pick up weapons—most androids couldn't even do that—but they were instances of picking up evidence or handing objects to officers. Before, if he had been given a weapon with the intended purpose of using it against a human aggressor, his body would have locked in place. Androids did not have the ability to attack humans, even to defend themselves.

No such program blocks existed as Connor took the gun from Garrett.

“You've now got a license to kill, kiddo, congratulations,” Garrett said with morbid humor.

“Sir, I don't want to kill anyone,” Connor said, slightly distressed at holding the weapon.

“And I hope you'll never have to. You have been allowed protocols to shoot when and only when it is to save Samantha's life. You point that gun at anyone for any other reason and you will not be able to pull the trigger. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“That'a robot. Now show me how well you aim.” Garret pointed to the varied targets set up in the distance.

Connor weighed the weapon in his hand as he accessed the new protocols that had been added to his files. He brought up the stats of the specific model of the weapon and its characteristics, expertly checked the clip for ammo, and then fired. There were five targets and he hit each one with expert precision.

Garrett blinked at the accuracy and then shook his head, mumbling to himself. “No, of course the robot can shoot perfectly. What was I thinking that it needed practice? Fuck me.”

“Sir?” Connor asked of his mutterings.

Garrett cleared his throat. “No, it's good. You did good. I don't know why we didn't look into getting one of you earlier. You're going to make all our lives easier. It's going to be better for Samantha, too, even though she's still getting used to it. It's not good for her to be alone in that house all day.

“She seemed to have trouble sleeping last night.” And she had wandered the parlor for one hour and twenty-three minutes.

“Oh, right! Yes!” Garrett remembered as he dug into his pockets and produced a few prescription bottles. “These are Sam's medications. She's not good at taking the right amount at the right time, so I've had to be her nursemaid and I'm sick as hell of doing it.”

“I can do that, no problem,” Connor offered, eager to have any and all responsibility to help prove himself.

“This one is to help her sleep. I should have left these last night, but I forgot. I'm an asshole.”

“As long as you know, Sir.”

Garrett did a double-take. “It can make jokes. Funny. And this one is for her panic attacks. You keep them on your person and give them to her as needed. Don't ever leave the bottles with her. She doesn't take them appropriately.”

Connor looked up from reading the labels of the medication. “She abuses them.”

“Yes, exactly. She needs them, but only the dosage on the labels, got it?”

“Yes.” Connor paused and then added, “Sir? Is she alright?”

Garrett studied the android for a moment. “You tell me. You have the information.”

Connor thought about it, rifling through his files. “She was attacked, six months ago. Unidentified assailants broke onto the property and attempted to abduct her.” He added, “It traumatized her. She suffers from post traumatic stress disorder.”

“Right. And there ain't no quick cure for that. So just do for her what you can.”

“Can you tell me, Sir, who attacked her? Who am I trying to save her from? I don't have any information for this in my files.”

Garrett sighed, his breath coming out as a white cloud in the January cold. “We don't know who they were. They got away. And there isn't any one specific person after her. It could be anybody. A lot of people want what Samantha has and would do anything to get it.”

“And what is that? My files don't cover that either.”

“And they won't, android. Even with your upgrades, you're still a security risk. If outside sources get you, they will have access to what's in your head.” He tapped Connor on the forehead. “It's safer if you don't have the information in the first place. All you need to know is you're here to protect Samantha from any threat that comes for her. Any other information will not change that.”

“I.. understand.”

“Good. Now try not to do anything to irritate her. I'd love not to see either one of you for a few days.”

* * *

 

 

The task of keeping watch over Samantha Hall was exponentially more uneventful than being left in a police cruiser. It was a world of domesticity and Connor truly had nothing to do but watch. Periodically, he would put his hand in his pocket, looking for that quarter he used to have. He missed it. When his processor was particularly idle, he would pantomime flicking that coin around on his fingers.

As the days went on, he did it often. Samantha usually spent her mornings reading in the library. Hours of not moving until lunch time. Connor tried not to ask questions, despite his programmed nature of being inquisitive. He learned if he spaced them out, only asked a question every once in a while, and if that question was at least somewhat pertinent, he would usually get an answer.

On his third day at the house, he was reminded of the piano and asked Samantha again if he could hear her play.

“Not today,” she simply answered, and went back to her book. He asked her again the following day and the answer was the same. “Not today.”

Connor was quiet and then said. “You are welcome to engage me if you wish. You may ask me any questions you like.”

Samantha looked up with a thoughtful raise of her brows. “Connor, are you... bored?”

“Androids are incapable of being bored. But it seems logical that we should become better acquainted with each other. I think you will be more comfortable around me if I didn't feel like such a stranger in your house. Talking is how humans get to know each other better.”

“This feels just fine. You know humans can also bond by sitting together quietly as well.”

Connor actually frowned in consternation. That didn't sound right. There was no exchange of information in silence. How could a relationship strengthen from merely being next to another person? He stood and left the library, deciding to make another round of checking the security of the house and then the parameter of the grounds outside.

An hour and a half later, it began snowing again. He stepped into the house, covered in a light dusting of white. Samantha was in the kitchen, cutting ham for a sandwich when Connor walked in. He brushed the melting snow from his shoulder and then looked up, pausing as the scene before him sent alarms through his processor. As a police android, he was given very complex programming to read human body language and tone of voice. At that moment, Samantha's posture seemed off.

She had paused over the cutting board, the large knife in her hand. Her eyes were transfixed on the blade in an odd way. Connor processed probabilities. Was she planning to use the knife as a weapon? Unlikely. She had not shown any sort of aggression since he had arrived. He was the only one in the house and there was no reason he could think of that she would want to attack him.

Possibility number two: she was going to hurt herself.

“Samantha?”

“Mmhm?” she asked calmly, not moving her gaze from the blade.

“Do you need any assistance?”

The knife went down on the counter. “No, I got it.” She plated her sandwich and carried it to the table. Maybe Connor had misread the situation.

* * *

 

 

The first time Samantha asked him a question, Connor was so delighted he almost forgot to answer.

“Connor? What's wrong with your fingers? I notice they're always twitching.”

He looked at Samantha's curious face, a smile tugging at his mouth. She was actually talking to him. She kept watching him expectantly and he remembered that required an answer.

“I was just... remembering.”

“Remembering?” she wondered.

“I used to...” He looked down at his hands, pantomiming flicking a coin from one hand to the other. “A quarter. I lost it some time ago.”

“You used to have a quarter? Was it a special type of quarter?”

“No, I just found it. But I don't have it anymore. So I... remember it.”

Samantha watched him for a moment before standing from where she had been reading on the floor by the fire. “Stay here, I'll be back in a minute,” she said as she padded out of the room.

It was actually only fifty-three seconds before she returned, holding up a quarter between her thumb and forefinger. Connor's gaze was locked onto the coin. He couldn't believe he was seeing it. He could have asked Samantha for one this entire time?

She set the quarter on her thumb and flicked it at him. Clearly, she not good at it and the coin veered sharply to the side. Like a snake, Connor's arm snatched out and caught it between his first two fingers.

“Woah!” she praised. “That was pretty cool.”

Connor only noticed what was now in his possession. “Can I... have this?”

“Yeah, if you want it. It's only a quarter.”

He was practically beaming. “Thank you, Samantha! I will try not to lose this one.” He was pleasantly rolling his new acquisition along his knuckles when the woman unexpectedly engaged him again.

“Hey, the sun is actually out today. Would you like to go for a walk?”

* * *

 

 

Connor found it quite refreshing to get out of the house. It seemed Samantha did as well. Every now and then she would stop and face the sun with eyes closed. The fluffy white ear muffs she wore were... cute, he decided was the correct word to describe it. His gaze kept being drawn to them and their soft appearance. It was an accessory he had not seen on humans before.

The grounds around the house were large, opening up into a wide yard skirted by hedges. Everything was surrounded by a high fence with security cameras. Samantha led them both around the house, around the adjacent facility, and up the road leading away from the building.

“Wait, where are we going?” Connor protested.

She pointed up the road. “Going for a walk.”

“It isn't safe for us to leave the grounds.”

“It wouldn't be safe if I didn't have my _bodyguard_ with me,” she said pointedly. “That's what you're here for. Garrett's security guys patrol the area in a five-mile radius around the property. It's fine.”

Connor checked his files. This information was available to him as well and he had no protocols or orders stating he could not leave the immediate grounds alone or with Samantha. He agreed to follow. The two walked together companionably enough, but Connor was still not sold with the idea of bonding without interacting. He wished Samantha would talk to him. He would be willing to discuss any subject matter with her whatsoever, just as long as she would converse with him.

Samantha led them down the road a ways and then into a well-worn path through a wooded area. At least out here there was something new to look at. Despite it being the dead of winter, there was still some activity in the trees and Connor occupied himself by identifying the different birds he happened to see.

About a mile and a half in, the path suddenly disappeared into a sudden drop with a thick, dark river swirling far below. The view was gorgeous, the air crisp and clean. Connor had practically forgotten about conversation as he took it all in. All he knew was the city. This was a whole new experience. Did Samantha know how beautiful it was out here? Did she understand that not everyone could have such a view as this?

Connor glanced at her and all the warnings in his programming came back when he saw her staring down at the river below.

_She's going to jump._

That thought rang loud and clear in his processor. Her body language showed intent, her gaze longing at the dark, gelid water below. Connor inched closer, his arm tense and ready to shoot out and stop her if her posture was any indication of her intentions. For twelve minutes she stared at the river without moving.

Then, she turned and walked away. Connor wondered if there was an error in his systems. Was he getting it all wrong?

* * *

 

 

“Connor?” Samantha asked on the way back. “That light on your temple, what is that? What does it do?”

“My LED? It's an indication of the health of my systems, both my physical body and my software.”

“I've seen it flicker yellow sometimes. What does that mean?”

“A flicker of yellow is fine. This usually indicates that one of my systems is momentarily working harder than normal. This can happen when interacting with humans. Human responses are often unpredictable to androids and it may take an extra bit of processing to calculate a proper reaction.”

“So you're saying it will flicker yellow if you're surprised?”

“In a way. I don't have emotion so I don't get surprised. But that is a close approximation.”

“Does the LED turn any other colors?”

“It will turn red if I am damaged or my systems are being overloaded or stressed.”

“I see. It's a very helpful indicator then.”

“That's what it's there for.”

There was another hint of a smile on Samantha's face. That was only the second he had ever seen from her. More often that not, she had no expression at all. She looked like she was about to say something else, but she was cut off when she tripped on a rock hidden in the snow. Androids were not allowed to initiate physical contact unless it was to protect or assist a human in trouble. This instance counted as one of those times. Connor's arm shot out to grab her by the wrist—just minimum contact to help her gain her balance.

Androids were desensitized in someways and over-sensitized in others. Beneath her coat and long sweater, Connor felt no organic give to her arm. He looked her in the face, into those empty eyes. Was that why they didn't look normal to him? His LED flickered yellow as he yanked up her sleeve and grabbed her bare arm. No organic material.

His LED was probably flashing red now. He always said he didn't feel emotions, but this couldn't be anything else than anger.

“You—you're an android?” he demanded. “All of this is just to protect another android? All of this was a lie?!”

Samantha's face lost all its color in the wake of his outrage. Connor had her arm in a death grip so she ripped off her other glove with her teeth and placed the hand on his. This one was flesh, human. His LED flickered back to yellow as he put his other hand on hers, confirming again that it was organic. She was a human with a prosthetic limb.

“Samantha... I'm sorry. That was... I really jumped to conclusions without having all the facts, without even asking.”

“You were really _mad,_ ” she said in awe, searching his face. “I saw the red light.”

“I don't have emotions, I don't get mad,” he insisted.

“Well, you got something.” Samantha pulled her hands from his and retrieved her gloves. Did she have a look of.... slight amusement on her face? “I suppose part of that is my fault.” She looked up at him again after the gloves were recovered. “I haven't hardly told you anything about myself, have I? It's easy to jump to conclusions when you don't have any information.”

“This is true,” he agreed.

Samantha looked away with a thoughtful noise, then walked off. Connor was left to follow behind.

* * *

 

 

After the first week, Garrett returned to the house to receive Connor's first report. They met again out in the snow behind the house. It seemed the most private place on the property and Connor never minded the cold. Garrett didn't seem to either.

He listened with patience as Connor relayed his week. There wasn't much to say. Very little happened. Finding out about Samantha's prosthetic arm didn't seem pertinent to report. Connor was sure Garrett already knew this about her. And since he had not been given this at the beginning, Connor also guessed that Garrett would not divulge any extra information about it.

The only other thing to talk about was the few instances of Samantha's strange behavior where Connor had thought she would do something to herself, but never did. Reporting something that did not happen was a silly thing to do. But... something about it was beginning to make sense.

“Garrett, I would like to ask a question.”

“Yeah?” the human said, almost distractedly. He seemed satisfied with the report and was ready to move on to his 'important shit' that he liked to mention.

“The reason I need to supervise Samantha's medications is because she's tried to overdose on them before, hasn't she?”

Garrett turned and looked at him, one brow raised, but the rest of his expression indiscernible.

“I suggest she get professional help,” Connor continued. “She needs a therapist, someone to talk to.”

The moment he got out the last word, Garrett had him by the collar, nearly holding him up until his toes couldn't touch the ground. Very impressive for a human. But Garrett was much larger than him.

“Listen here, you little shit,” the human hissed with danger in his voice. “No fucking android is going to tell me how to do my job. I brought you here to keep her alive. If you can't do that, then you're fucking useless to me and I'm sending you right back where you came from.”

“You brought me here to protect her from those who would hurt her, Sir. Not to--”

“You protect her from herself if that is what you have to do, robot. I don't care if you have to breathe for her; if you have to reach in and pump her heart with your own goddamn hands. You keep. Her. _Alive._ You got me?”

Connor's LED had turned yellow during the threat, flickering red from time to time.

“Yes, Sir... I understand.”

“Good. Make sure that you do.”

Connor was dropped. He stood in the snow and watched as the human stalked away hands shoved into his pockets as he left.

* * *

 

 

Samantha snapped awake, the blackness of night surrounding her, smothering her. Her heart raced in her chest, making it tight as if she were bound. It was hard to breathe; to move. She struggled to control her muscles to get out of the bed and stumble to the door.

“Connor,” she rasped as she stepped weakly into the hall. Every intake of air was a fight. “Connor.”

“I'm here,” came the calm voice, followed by measured footsteps coming up the hall. He stopped short of her personal space. He was still dressed sharply in his suit, straight and orderly. The band on his arm, the triangle on his chest, glowed gently in the dark. “You seem in distress. Do you give me permission to assist you?”

She managed to nod and Connor put one hand on her back. The other pressed to her sternum. “Your heart rate is extremely elevated. You are having a panic attack. I need you to breathe deep and slow.”

“My medicine,” she whispered.

“I have it.” With the hand still on her back, her guided her down the hall to the kitchen and sat her at the table. Still in the dark, he filled a glass of water before setting it on the table along with two tiny blue pills.

It took both shaky hands for Samantha to bring the glass to her lips. It was another twenty minutes before the medication began to take effect and her heart was finally slowing down. The entire time, Connor stood right next to her, watching. There was nothing else the android could do. He seemed to know this, but did not leave her side.

For a second she had the urge to touch the sleeve of his fine suit, to get just a little more contact in her moment of weakness. What would he do in response to her? She didn't know anything about androids and how they would react. She decided it would be best to do nothing.

As she finally began to feel better, when her steadiness returned, she went back to her room for slippers and a sweater. The parlor found her next where she, as she had multiple times before, walked back and forth in the dark, watching the world out the windows.

Connor was there with her. He stood to the side this time, instead of seating himself at the piano. There he stayed as she wandered. The clock on the wall stated it was only 2AM. So very far until dawn, but she did not want to return to bed. This had been a bad one and she longed for the night to be over.

For an hour she paced. During the second hour, she slowed to a few steps at a time, tired but unwilling to retire to bed. It felt as if she lay down again, her heart would begin its panic once more. So she fought it minute by minute, step by step, too stubborn to surrender.

She was so out of it, she hadn't even realized she had stopped to doze against the wall until Connor's form was in her space. He muttered something low in that husky voice of his. Her response was a non-descript sound. It must have been enough for the android. He bent over and picked her up effortlessly in his arms. Samantha felt like she was floating as he carried her out of the room, his measured steps still the same, unhindered by her weight.

On reflex, she put an arm around his neck and pressed her face into it as well. Neither his posture nor his stride changed when she did this. The skin above his collar didn't feel entirely human, but it was warm enough and smooth to the touch. She would be content just to remain like this for a while longer.

All too soon, Connor was setting her down on the bed and she missed his arms before he even fully removed them from her. How pathetic was she that she wanted comfort from this machine? She was broken, she knew this. Her wants were skewed. Nothing in her worked the way it should have anymore.

Connor pulled the blankets around her and she let him go, watching with heavy lids as he stepped out of the room. She fell into a shivering sleep, but did not wake until dawn.

* * *

 

 

Samantha suggested another walk that morning and Connor's practicality systems concluded it wasn't the best idea. Despite her rough night, she had woken earlier than her usual, completing her morning routine early as well. Her actions conveyed everything was normal, but her face was sallow, gray patches forming under her eyes.

But the sun was out, the day warm and the air was crisp. The sun was good for humans. They needed it for their health. Especially during the gray January month where they were most prone to winter melancholy.

“I will agree, but only if we do not go the same way as last time,” Connor said. “That cliff could be dangerous.”

Samantha absolutely did not like that answer and walked off in a huff. She did not interact with Connor for the rest of the morning.

Later in the afternoon, however, she came back to him. “Fine. We'll walk somewhere else. I just have to get out of this house. I'm going crazy.”

Connor agreed and Samantha went to get her coat and boots.

This time, they stepped right off the opposite side of the road and cut straight into the woods. There was no worn path here, only wild terrain. The extra exertion it took to cross the wilderness put color back in Samantha's cheeks, which Connor approved of. It was good he had agreed to this.

They continued to walk straight out, hitting the first mile mark. An off-road vehicle carrying two armed men intercepted them. They were in Connor's files as members of Garrett's security team. They asked Samantha where she was going and if she needed a ride anywhere. She responded primly that she was out on a walk and no ride was necessary, so they could move along.

The passenger in the vehicle reported the encounter and their location into his radio. He referred to Samantha Hall as “The S.H.”, just as she was referred to in Connor's files. Then, the vehicle and the security team drove away to continue their patrol. Samantha watched them go with a bit of a frown on her face and then continued her march through the snow.

It was nearly two miles out when they encountered a small lake blocking their path.

“Woah, it's completely frozen over,” Samantha said. “I guess it's really been cold this winter. I wonder if I could walk on it.”

Connor scanned the surface of the lake. “Yes, the surface is frozen. For at least ten feet out the ice should hold your weight just fine. I would not recommend going any further than that.”

“How good are androids at walking on the ice?” Samantha asked with a challenging raise of her brow.

Connor looked at the lake again. “I don't know. I have never done it before.”

With a bit of a smile, the most she had shown yet, Samantha continued to the bank and carefully put her weight on the ice. It held. Both feet settled on the surface. Everything felt solid. She gestured Connor to follow. He stared at the smooth surface, his LED flickering blue, but not changing color. He took a careful step, adjusted his motor relays for optimum traction, and then placed the other foot upon it as well. Ice wasn't so bad.

Samantha was already shuffling off carefully further onto the ice. She was getting too far away from him and Connor took a step forward in concern. His feet promptly flew right out from under him and he landed flat on his back. Samantha glanced behind her and made a snorting sound while Connor tried to process what happened.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” Connor responded. “I can't be damaged so easily.”

“Alright, then.” Samantha turned to continue to wander.

As Connor pulled himself to his feet and once again recalibrated his balance, he was about to call to her to stay close. But motion on the other side of the lake caught his attention. A group of three deer picked their way daintily through the snow. One paused, ears up, to watch him.

In Samantha's direction, he heard the groan of ice. “Samantha, don't go any further. Come back here.”

“Okay,” he heard her call.

He couldn't take his eyes off the deer. Animals intrigued him. They were far more difficult to predict than humans and came in all shapes and sizes. The closest he had come to any animal was a police drug-sniffing dog and he was not allowed to get near it. He wondered what it would feel like to touch something with fur. Humans would pet their animals. He wanted to try it, just once.

The deer and he held each other's gaze and it felt... magical. Connor was sure no other android had experienced such a thing. Maybe none ever would again. He was trapped in the moment, wrapped in it, and everything else was momentarily forgotten.

There was a forceful snap of ice, like weight thrust into it to purposefully break it. Connor glanced to the side just in time to see Samantha's body disappear, swallowed cleanly by the black water beneath. In her wake was emptiness and silence.

LED flickering yellow, Connor hurried to the hole in the ice where Samantha had broken through. Nothing could be seen in the dark water below. Samantha was not coming up.

REMOVE JACKET: YES/NO

He shrugged off his suit jacket and then took a casual step, dropping himself into the lake after her.

For fifty-seven seconds, there was nothing. The deer moved on and the lake surface was clean and quiet. Then, a hand broke from the water, pawing at the ice trying to get purchase. Connor's head breached the surface, followed by Samantha as she took a ragged gasp of air.

With all his strength, he heaved her heavy, drenched body onto the ice. She lay there coughing while he hefted himself out.

“Come on, get up!” he urged with a growl. He had to get her warm. Her lips were already blue from hypothermia. If he couldn't raise her body temperature soon, Connor knew there was a very real possibility she could die.

Samantha's body was stiff and shaking. Her limbs didn't seem to work for her. Connor was forced to bodily drag her off the lake where they both tumbled into the snow. On his knees, he scanned the area for any sort of shelter. There. He spied what looked like a small shack several yards in the distance. Pulling them both to their feet, he urged Samantha forward, practically dragging her.

The small construct he found was less than ideal upon discovery. It was barely more than a closet-sized shed, built entirely of metal. Wood would have been preferable. The metal was colder than the air outside. But it was all they had to work with. He pulled them both inside and began immediately removing Samantha's soaked coat.

“You have to take off these wet clothes,” he told her, pulling the coat off her shoulders. “They'll only make the cold worse.

“A-all of them?” she asked weakly through chattering teeth.

“Shirt and pants, yes. Quickly.”

As she feebly moved to comply, Connor quickly stripped himself. He stepped out of his frozen-solid shoes so he could remove his slacks. The white dress shirt and tie came next. He was left in a pair of dark gray briefs with the Cyberlife logo on them when he turned back to Samantha. She was still struggling with making her shaking fingers move. Her prosthetic hand was doing even worse than her natural one.

Connor wasted no time with yanking the heavy sweater off her, despite her weak protest of suddenly being left in her bra. He tackled her jeans next, nimble fingers unbuttoning and unzipping her fly.

“Connor.”

He ignored her breathy inhalation of his name as he peeled the skin-tight material down her legs.

When he reached her boots, he sat, pulling her into his lap so she wasn't sitting on the metal floor. One arm went around her to hold her still as he pulled off her boots and socks, then her pants. Once that task was finished, he grabbed his suit jacket that had been wisely left out of the water and draped it over her.

“Press against me, I'll keep you warm.”

* * *

 

 

“Press against me, I'll keep you warm”

That request in that voice gave her a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold. No man had ever undressed her before. No man had told her to press against him. But this wasn't a man, she remind herself. Just a machine programmed to act like one. What was wrong with her to have such a reaction to a machine?

At her side, she slowly began to feel heat coming from his body. She pressed her hand to his chest, the bottoms of her feet on his thigh, trying to soak up whatever warmth she could. Her other arm ached terribly, burned from cold, and a sound of discomfort escaped her throat.

“Are you hurt?” Connor asked.

She shuddered again. Why did he have to keep speaking right in her ear with that calm, concerned voice?

“My arm, the metal is so cold.”

Connor reached for her prosthetic hand. She was nearly mesmerized by his exploring fingers as he found where her fake arm ended and the natural body began at the elbow. Where technology merged with flesh was where the pain came from. The android's hands gave off their own heat as he massaged the area.

“How does that feel?”

“It's getting better. The parts just needed to be warmed up.”

Connor then set about warming the rest of her. His heated palms slid over her arms and back, sliding down her legs and rubbing her toes. It wasn't a sexual act, but it was intimate. Intoxicating to be touched and warmed in so many places. She snuggled against his bare chest, his body radiating more heat.

As she pressed against him, she marveled at how his body felt to her. Her instincts told her he wasn't exactly human, but... machine didn't sound quite right either. His skin was soft, pliant and comfortable to be in contact with. She wanted to nuzzle right up against his neck and just breath him in, but would that make it weird? Connor was being so neutral and professional about it all. What would he say if she did that? Or would he even respond at all? Samantha couldn't decide if she would rather have some reaction than none. No, she was a silly, stupid girl who did stupid things. She should sit there and behave.

“Are you always this warm?” she found herself asking.

“My body can regulate its temperature in both heat and cold. I have turned up my thermals for maximum heat output.”

“An amazing feature,” she mumbled. “This isn't going to damage you, is it?”

“Not in this cold. Though remaining on the highest setting for an extended period of time is not recommended.”

“How long?”

“An hour at most.”

Samantha had no intention of staying in this nasty shed in the middle of the woods for an hour. Though she also loathed to return to her wet clothes and brave the way back home.

“Why did you do it?” Connor suddenly asked.

“It was an accident,” she lied. “The ice broke and I fell in.”

Connor said nothing, but his hands had stopped moving.

“Please don't tell Garrett. He'll only yell at me, and I have already learned my lesson about being careless on the ice. Please?”

The android was quiet for a moment. “I won't, if you do something for me.”

Samantha's heart flip-flopped in her chest. “What?”

“Promise me you'll stop trying to do this to yourself.”

The sudden tightness in her chest almost wrest a sob from her throat. “I'm sorry,” she managed to choke out.

“Promise me.”

She didn't want to promise. It would mean admitting what she had tried to do, what she had been trying to do for a while.

“You have to stay here with me,” Connor's voice whispered, “so I can protect you. I will save you from everything I possibly can, as long as you _stay with me_. Okay? Promise me.”

She thought she felt the android shiver beneath her. But that could have been her own tremors. A tear ran cold down her cheek. “Okay. I promise.”

“Thank you, Samantha.”

She didn't know what else to say, so she merely leaned against him as he held her. They stayed that way for nearly twenty minutes before Connor spoke again.

“The temperature is starting to drop. We need to get back to the house.”

Samantha was not looking forward to it, but she knew it had to be done. Steeling herself, she forced her already shivering body into her freezing clothes. They were solid and frozen stiff, and stole the breath out of her as she put them on.

“Jog back, if you can,” Connor encouraged. “It will help keep you warm enough.”

The jogging was more of a graceless loping with Connor keeping a tight arm around her, pulling her along. Samantha zoned out and just focused on keeping her legs moving forward until, finally, they found the road and dragged themselves to the building.

Samantha, though freezing, bypassed the front part of the facility and went around back to the house. She didn't want any of Garrett's men catching wind of what she did that day. Finally stumbling into the warmth of her home was a relief like no other. She kicked off her stiff boots and told Connor to do the same with his shoes. She then marched like a zombie down the hall, shedding her frozen clothes as she went.

“Where are you going?” Connor called after her.

“I need a hot shower, she called back. “Put all the wet clothes in the dryer please.”

She didn't wait for any other correspondence as she stumbled to the bathroom and immediately turned on the shower. And God, it was heavenly to be warm again. Her freezing extremities could only take warm water at first, but she gradually increased the heat until she was swimming in a thick steam that engulfed the whole room.

For an hour, she let the hot water wash away every bit of cold from her bones. But no amount of water could wash away the android's touch. She still felt his hands on her, the trail they made as he tried to spread his warmth the best he could. Samantha thoughtfully used her fingers to follow the same trail along her skin.

This time, she did not allow herself to feel guilt for thinking of the memory fondly. Connor had done it out of care and concern for her. She was allowed to appreciate the sentiment and his actions without it being weird, right? It was okay if he cared about her in whatever way an android could care. And it was okay if she she was growing to care about him, too.

With the entire bathroom swimming in a cloud of steam, she finally turned off the water and wrung the excess out of her hair. As she stepped out of the shower, there was a male figure standing right there before her.

“CONNOR!” She jumped back behind the door, which was, unfortunately, merely frosted glass. The details would be blurred, but her nude form was still pretty much on display. “What are you doing in _my_ bathroom? You can't be in here!”

“I was given full access to every room in the house,” was his pragmatic reply.

His eyes weren't looking anywhere but her face. Her nudity meant nothing to him and Samantha was freaking out because a piece of _machinery_ was in her bathroom. She told herself to be cool about it.

“Connor, are you aware this is not a _polite_ time to be in my bathroom? And did you just SMIRK at me?”

The very slight upturn of his mouth disappeared in an instant. “Of course not. I am not trying to be unprofessional. You were in here for a very long time. I came to make sure you were okay.”

“And exactly how long were you standing there waiting for me?”

That tiny upturn of the mouth was back as he handed her a towel. Not once did his gaze drop below her face before he turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

 

 

“Do you mind if I ask about your arm?” Connor said while she was making herself dinner. “How did it happen?”

Samantha glanced from the stove to where he sat at the counter. “You don't know?”

“I was not given that information.”

Of course he wasn't. That was why he was so surprised to notice it.

“I'm not sure if Garrett would want me to tell you if it's not information he didn't give you himself. He says there are things you shouldn't know for safety reasons. I'm sorry.”

“I understand. Is the arm why you won't play the piano?”

She didn't look at him this time. “Yes. It doesn't... feel the same anymore. I don't like it. I can't make the hand keep up.”

“You should practice. I'm sure you'll get better at it. I would still like to hear you play sometime.”

“Not tonight, Connor.”

“Will there be a night?”

“I... don't know.”

Several minutes of silence passed between them before Samantha glanced back at the android once more. “Can I ask you questions?”

“I would prefer you do. I will answer anything you want.”

Anything? She didn't know what she should be asking a machine. “Um... can you tell me about your model type? Or is that a weird question?”

“It is a very practical question, Samantha. I am an RK800, a prototype model designed by Cyberlife. Also known as the 'Connor' model, the RK800 is designed to be of help to law enforcement and is equipped with several features such as negotiation skills and on-site analysis of evidence.”

“So, are you saying that all the other RK800s out there are also named Connor?”

“My model was intended for only one RK800 to be active at a time. I am a prototype, an experimental project. I was learning how to best do my job in assisting law enforcement. When I was damaged in the line of duty, all my data and memories were loaded into the next model so there was a clear, linear path of development. It is Cyberlife's intention to use this information to release a new model designed perfectly to serve as police androids in a more investigative capacity.”

Samantha turned to lean her elbows on the counter facing him. “If I understand this correctly, there is another Connor active right now over at the Detroit Police Department. And he is not just the same model as you, he _is_ you. He has your memories and your personality.” If personality was something androids could have.

Connor looked thoughtful. “I suppose that is an accurate statement.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“I have no opinion on the matter. It is merely fact.”

Samantha turned back to the fish frying on the stove. “Can I ask how you were damaged?”

“I was hit by a car.”

“Oh, ouch!”

“Androids do not feel pain.”

“Was it scary?”

“Androids do not feel fear.”

“When you were shut down, did it feel like you had died?”

“Androids are not alive. Therefore, they cannot die.”

“I didn't ask if you died, Connor. I asked if it _felt_ like you had died.” When he didn't respond right away she quickly added, “You don't have to answer that. I was getting a little pushy with my questions.”

“I don't know what death would feel like,” Connor said. “To be taken offline is to... just not exist anymore. It's not a feeling. It's nothing.”

Was real death any different Samantha suddenly wondered. Was it anything like the blackness of being swallowed by the dark lake water trapped under the ice? The thought made her shiver, made her afraid.

* * *

 

 

That night, Samantha could not sleep. Even after she took her medication, it did not seem to have any effect. Her brain ran round and round in circles, jetting adrenaline into her veins now and then, keeping her wide awake. Rest would not visit her this night.

With a sigh, she put her slippers and sweater on, as was the routine, and opened the bedroom door as quietly as she could. She peered out up and down the hall for the gentle blue glow of that reflective armband. Connor wasn't there. She wondered where exactly he went during the night. Did he patrol or did he just sit himself in a corner and wait for dawn?

Either way, he wasn't here now and Samantha had no intention of searching for him. The dark engulfed her and she welcomed it as she padded soundlessly through the house toward the room she seemed to only visit at night. In the daytime, the piano was there in the parlor waiting for her. In the daytime, she couldn't bear to look at it.

She stepped inside and began the traditional pacing in front of the tall, narrow windows. The winter was beautiful as always. It welcomed her this way while rejecting her with the cold that day. Today was something she would not forget for the rest of her life, however long that would be. She thought about her promise to Connor and hated it.

Breaking a promise to an android wasn't actually breaking a promise, was it? Didn't you have to promise a living, breathing person for it to be real? She had thought of death many a night lately, but this was the first night she thought of the _nothingness_ of death. A part of her always thought there was more, that the spirit went on. What if it didn't? What if this was all there was? What if everything she was, her very soul, ceased to exist the moment she died? The question made her feel lonely and afraid. And so very, very sad and confused.

“Samantha.” Connor appeared from whatever dark part of the property had been.

“I couldn't sleep,” she said.

“You need rest,” he reasoned as he came closer. “You have not been receiving the amount of hours recommended for adult humans. You should be in bed.”

Samantha didn't answer. Connor didn't understand how tired she was and how little it had to do with sleep. Her one remedy she had promised away to him. Now there was no other recourse but to just exist and be tired.

Connor moved into her space when she didn't answer. “If I can do anything for you, please let me know. I am here to help you.”

She turned and looked at him, eyes drawn to the triangle on his chest. Her gaze remained stuck there as she recalled that afternoon in the shed. Being pressed against his warm body, his hands over her. As intimate as it felt, it was a sterile, emotionless thing for him to keep her warm in that shed. It did nothing to stave off the ache that had been growing inside her for the longest time. What she wanted right now, she felt she had no right to ask for. She wasn't sure if it would be fair. Did Connor have the capacity to say no to her? If he didn't, then it felt wrong to say anything, even if he was just a machine.

“Samantha,” he whispered to her. “I know you want to say something. You can ask anything of me. I don't mind. I will do it.”

She trembled. She had no strength left to be strong, and closed her eyes in embarrassment as she spoke. “Could you... put your arms around me?” It came out as a whisper, her cheeks growing hot. “Only if it's okay with you,” she quickly added, eyes still closed. “If you're not comfortable with it, you don't have to. I don't mind.”

Connor said nothing, did nothing. She opened her eyes, wondering if he was still there. He was, standing before her with a perplexed look on his face. His LED hadn't changed color from its normal blue, but it was flickering as he tried to process the request.

* * *

 

 

Connor ran through his database, trying to find a proper protocol. This was a new phrase for him. Not something he was ever meant to encounter working for the police department. The word 'around' was the thing tripping him up. Definition: located on every side, or to rotate.

RAISE ARMS: YES/NO.

His arms moved awkwardly, hovering in a circular shape like a halo around her, making no contact. This didn't make sense. He was sure he was doing it wrong, understanding incorrectly. Samantha looked at it and there was a look of absolute pain on her face that flickered for a mere fraction of a second. She breathed out a short, haggard sound.

“I'm sorry, that was weird of me to say anything. Please forget—delete—all of that.”

She moved away, breaking the odd halo of his arms and fleeing from his presence. As she left, everything suddenly clicked in Connor's processor. He grabbed her hand before she moved out of reach and pulled her back toward him. It was a little more force than he had meant to, propelling her solidly against his chest. His arms went around her, hugging her close as she stood stalk still in his embrace.

He waited with her, waited for her to do something. Then it happened: a deep inhale and then a shuddering breath. The dam broke and the flood came, pulling her under. She sobbed, soundless but heart-wrenching, clutching his jacket in her fists. Connor weathered the storm, stalwart and patient as it raged against him. He held her a little tighter.

Humans needed physical contact. They were social creatures. They needed interaction with each other. They needed touch or they would fall apart. Samantha lived where humans were not meant to: in an empty, quiet house with beautiful windows that locked her out of where the rest of her kind lived. This was Connor's job now as the one who looked after her. It was his job to hold her, to talk to her, to be the surrogate for real human interaction; and he would do his best in hopes that it was good enough.

 


	3. Parson's Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read thus far. This chapter gets into more of the world-building aspect. I wanted to feel out the android nerd culture that would no doubt exist if there were androids in the real world. Enjoy!

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Three: Parson's Law**

 

Samantha did not remember falling asleep, but she awoke to the bright sun coming in through the parlor windows. She opened her eyes, the rest of her body unmoving. The parlor was chilly, but she was strangely cozy. It was the body beneath her, he on his back and she on her stomach, that was keeping her so pleasantly warm. She wondered if he was raising his body heat on purpose again, or if this was Connor's regular temperature. Either way, it was heavenly.

With her ear pressed to his chest, she heard the low thrum of his inner workings. His thirium pump nearly purred in its sound. Samantha closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep. She wanted to milk this moment for as long as she could. The second Connor knew she was awake, it would be all over. It might even be awkward and she wasn't ready for that yet.

She thought about drifting back to sleep when a motion from the android below her caused her to open an eye. She hadn't noticed before, but Connor had a finger on the dip of her spine. Every now and then he would slide it down a few inches, leave it there, and then slide back up a few moments later. It was such a human motion. But Connor did these from time to time. These brief, tiny acts that were so human in a way. In his idle moments, he fiddled, he touched things. Computers didn't fiddle.

Computers didn't run their fingers up a woman's back as if they enjoyed the feel of it.

“Samantha.”

Busted.

She remained still at his voice and didn't say anything.

“You are awake,” Connor's voice neutrally accused.

“How did you know?” she asked, still not moving.

“Your heart and breath sped up just now.”

Samantha felt her cheeks grow warm, though she did not remove her face from where it rested on his chest. “You can tell that? Through your skin?”

“I have sensors that give me information about your physical state. I monitored you all night in case you had trouble sleeping again.”

She had no trouble sleeping. In fact, it had been the best sleep she could remember for quite some time. For a moment, she considered asking if she could stay where she was a while longer. Connor would probably say yes. She wasn't sure if he had the ability to say no. Either way, it felt a weird thing to ask so she forced herself to sit up.

His suit jacket had been placed over her in the night and it hung largely on her shoulders as she sat back to let him up. Looking down at him as he stretched out on the ornate fainting couch, Connor was the most unkempt she had ever seen. Not so much tousled, but... wrinkled. That was a good word to describe it. His white dress shirt was all askew and his tie had been discarded for the night. His pants were no longer neatly pressed either. It was... cute. For an android that was always so primly put together.

Samantha stood and was about to go to her room to get dressed for the day when she paused and turned around.

“Hey, Connor?”

“Hm?” he asked as he was, of course, recovering his tie to put it back in order.

“Thank you for... last night.”

“I am here to be of use to you, that is my purpose.”

“Connor,” Samantha then asked as a sudden question came to her. “If I tell you to do something, do you have the capacity to tell me no?”

“There are certain circumstances, yes. There are laws I cannot break, including if you asked me to harm another person for any other reason other than to protect yourself or someone else.”

“I wasn't necessarily talking about something like that. If I asked you to do some menial task, let's say, and you didn't want to. Could you say no to me?”

Connor frowned minutely, his LED flickering. “Why would I tell you no? I am here to assist you.”

“You just didn't like what I told you do.”

“I'm an android. I can't like or dislike anything. If you ask me to do something, I will do it.”

Samantha wasn't quite satisfied with the answer, but she didn't know what else to say so she let it go and left the room.

* * *

 

 

As per his usual, Connor disappeared for about an hour to check the house and then patrol around the building. Samantha had just finished breakfast when he returned to the kitchen. As she brushed past him, she caught a familiar scent from earlier that she hadn't given much thought to before.

“Connor, you smell like the lake. Are you wearing the same clothes from yesterday?”

“Yes.”

“They need to be cleaned. Take those off and give them to me, I'll put them in the wash.”

“Yes, Samantha.”

She had just finished putting her dishes into the dishwasher and when she turned around, Connor was standing before her, completely nude and holding out a handful of clothes in her direction.

“Connor! What the—why aren't you wearing anything?”

“These are the only clothes I have. You told me to give them to you.”

Samantha stared at him, sucking in air through her nose. This was not the kind of experience she ever thought she would have owning an android. Even though Connor without clothes was about as articulated in certain places as a Ken doll, it was still weird. It took her a moment to decide exactly how she was going to react. She could have been greatly offended or embarrassed, but this was an android, doing what he was told. She settled on practicality.

“Okay. I guess... go sit down and stay there until your clothes are clean.”

“Yes, Samantha.”

He turned to comply and she received a generous full view of the backside as well. Samantha couldn't help but stare. What were those clowns over at Cyberlife doing, making androids that were Ken dolls in the front, but with absolutely grabable, perfectly sculpted asses in the back?

“I cannot believe I just thought that,” Samantha muttered.

“Thought what?” Connor asked as he sat himself at the table. A rather inappropriate place for one to sit naked, if one were to sit naked at all. But he was there now.

“Nothing important,” Samantha informed him with a sigh. “Just sit and stay there.”

She returned a moment later with a small throw blanket and draped it over the android's lap.

“That is not necessary,” Connor informed her.

“No, it is,” she insisted. “You will sit like that until your clothes are ready.”

“Alright.”

A half hour later, Garrett, summoned by Samantha, walked into the house without announcing himself. As he stepped into the dining area, he paused with a “What the hell is this?” when he saw Connor still obediently at the table.

“I told you,” Samantha said as she walked in. “He only has the one suit and I'm washing it.”

“Why are you washing it? You haven't even had him two weeks. How dirty could he possibly get?”

Samantha ignored the questions. “He needs a second set of clothes to wear, at the very least.”

“Fine. I'll swing by town and pick up another pair of pants for this nudist.”

“I'd actually like to go to town and get them myself.”

Garrett paused. He had begun to leave when Samantha spoke. “You? You haven't left the property in six months. Now you want to go to town? Just because of the robot?”

She breathed in a long breath. “Yes.”

“And I suppose I gotta take ya.”

“Please. Don't do me any favors, Garrett,” she replied in a huff. “I'll have Connor with me. I'll be just fine.”

“Now, just because I got you the android--”

“That's what you got him for, isn't it?” Samantha interrupted. “I'm supposed to be safe with him, right?”

“Staying in the house does offer a far safer environment,” Connor offered helpfully from the table. “But my programming is prepared for many situations should a danger appear in public. Even without my suit or weapons, I am confident I could fight off any attacker.”

Garrett and Samantha looked at each other, trying not to laugh at the idea of a nude android fighting bad guys.

“Oh boy. Yes, thank you, Connor,” Samantha said, failing to keep the humor out of her voice.

“Fine,” Garrett said with good nature. “Tell me when his clothes are done and we'll go into town.”

* * *

 

 

Connor sat in the back seat of the car and it was already better than any ride he had ever been on working with the Detroit police. There was no cage separating him from the humans. The doors were not locked on the inside. He easily let himself out of the back seat after they pulled into the parking lot of a large mall.

Garrett remained in the driver's seat, the car engine still running. “Hey, I've gotta run a few errands and I'll pick you up later, okay?”

Samantha immediately looked concerned. “You're just going to leave me here?”

“Hey, as you said, you've got Connor. You'll be fine.” When Samantha still seemed unsure he added, “Look, no one is going to try anything in a busy mall with security patrol and cameras. You're perfectly safe. When you're finished, just wait for me by the front doors until I come back. Okay?”

She let out a long breath to steel herself. She had been the one to suggest this. “Okay.”

“You're brave, kiddo,” Garrett said with a wink before pulling out of the parking space and driving away.

“I'm brave,” Samantha muttered to herself. “I'm brave. I'm brave.”

“I have to agree,” Connor said conversationally. “Out here is not very safe. Despite the increased possibility of damage to your person, you went anyway.”

She frowned. “Brave, but stupid. Thanks, Connor.”

“I meant no comments about your intelligence, just stating the facts,” Connor insisted as he followed her into the building.

“Well, we'll just make it quick so we can lower that possibility of physical harm,” Samantha said primly. She led the way into the first store they came across that stocked a sharp collection of men's clothing. Once there, she realized just how little she knew about correctly sizing clothes on men.

“This is why I wanted Garrett to come,” she muttered with irritation. “I'm not good at this. You wouldn't happen to know what size you are, would you?”

“That is surprisingly not in my data banks. But I will store the information as soon as we figure it out.”

“I guess Cyberlife doesn't think of everything,” Samantha muttered. “We'll just have to grab some different sizes and go from there.”

After dithering about with a few shirts, Samantha finally took her selections toward the dressing room. She was cut off by a female clerk who appeared to be in her mid 50's. She eyed Samantha and Connor with an odd distaste that Samantha had never experienced before.

“Excuse me, miss, but this is a clothing store for people. We don't sell these clothes for... your type of androids.”

A few different protests about the ridiculousness of that statement immediately flooded Samantha's brain. But instead of any of those arguments, her mouth said, “Oh, they're not for the android. My husband is the same body type. It's just easier when I buy him clothes. If they fit the android, I know they'll fit my husband.”

The clerk's entire demeanor immediately changed. “Oh, your husband. Yes, that's fine. Please let me know if you need anything.”

Samantha forced a smile and a nod, internally thinking that was quite an odd interaction as the clerk went about her business. It was only a few more paces until they made it to the dressing room and Samantha motioned Connor into one of the stalls.

“Try on each one of those, then come out and show me the one that fits the best.”

“Yes, Samantha.”

Stationed at the dressing room was another clerk, this one in her early 20's. She had been subtly fiddling with her phone behind the counter before the senior clerk had come by. Now, Samantha seemed to hold her interest.

“Nice android. He's cute,” the girl said. Her name tag said 'Regina'. “The clothes are for your husband, you said?”

The smile on her face said she knew the truth and Samantha smiled back at their shared secret.

“I've never seen that model before. What is he?” Regina then asked.

“Um... oh gosh... the RK... 800, I believe it's called?”

“I've never heard of it. Is it new?”

“As best I understand, he's a prototype. There's not a whole lot of them around. This one we bought damaged and fixed him up.”

Regina perked up. “Oh, cool! Do you buy a lot of androids and modify them? Are you into that sort of thing?”

“I'm not sure what that means,” Samantha said. “We only have the one android and we use him for extra security.”

“Oh, I guess not then. I only have one android, too. I've been using her to practice my mods. I really like doing the custom face designs. Here, I'll show you.”

Samantha hadn't asked, but she was in it now and politely allowed Regina to bring up some pictures on her phone.

“I've got a MX400. This is what they normally look like.” She showed Samantha a stock photo of the model: a female android with very generic facial features. “MX's are a little old, but they're the best for female mods. Their skeletons make a good starting base for nearly any design you're looking for. Here's my Trixie. We're besties.”

The photo pushed toward her showed Regina with a female android at what looked to be some kind of party. Both were dressed for a flashy night on the town. The android's face was a stark difference to the stock photo Samantha was shown earlier. This android had a sharper chin and cheek bones. The eyes had been enlarged and stylized in shape. She looked something between an anime character and an elven princess.

“Wow, you changed her to look like that?” Samantha asked, grabbing the phone for a better look. “How do you do that?”

“Oh, the android faces are made of a soft, silicon-based material that you can just peel right off if you know how to do it. It's what lets their expressions look so natural. Then underneath is the skull of the android. You can shave it down or build on it. For the eyes, I purchased some custom sockets. And when you're all done with the skull, the skin forms to the new shape pretty well—unless you do something super drastic to the face.”

“And your android... she doesn't mind that you did this?” Samantha wondered. She thought about Connor and if androids had the capacity to mind about their physical appearance.

“Nah, she likes the attention it gives her. She's got almost 500,000 followers online. People tell her she's beautiful every day.” Regina then added. “There are online groups for android modding if you're interested in seeing what other people have done. It's not just the face they change. Some people will replace the arms and legs with different things.”

“That's... kind of morbid, don't you think?” Samantha said. Just the mention of doing such a thing made her feel queasy.

“Yeah, it's weird what some people do to them,” Regina said. “I saw one guy who turned one's torso into a fish tank. Usually this kind of modding they do with old models they find in the dump. Their synthetic skins don't work anymore so it's not like they look like people just out of a torture movie.”

Samantha still didn't like the idea of it and suddenly wished the conversation would end. “I didn't realize this was something people do.”

“There's actually lots of different types of communities that evolve around androids,” Regina continued to talk. “You can find all sorts of chats and boards out there. There's the modders, like me. There's the collectors. There's the programming geeks. There's the...” She paused and glanced around for other ears that might pick up the conversation. “You know... the android lovers.”

“Android lovers? So people who just love their androids?”

“More like LOVE their androids.”

Samantha raised her brow, wondering if she was understanding correctly.

“Well, there's the pervs who have their sex bots,” Regina clarified. “And then there's those people who date or even marry their androids.”

Samantha blinked at this new information. She did not know this was a thing people did either.

“I think my boss thought you were one of them,” Regina then said in an even lower voice. “That's why she was being such a bitch to you at first. There's totally a large community of the android lovers around here. We see them all the time hanging out, going on 'dates.'” She made air quotations with her fingers. “You can usually tell them because the androids are dressed real nice in custom attire instead of uniforms.”

“Like Connor is,” Samantha said in a distant voice. She was still trying to wrap her head around all this new information. “Though we use him in a very professional capacity. That's why we like him to look nice.”

Regina raised her hands in casual surrender. “Hey, I am not here to judge anybody. As long as you're not hurting anyone, I say you can do whatever you want with your android if it makes you happy.”

At this point, Connor stepped out of the dressing room and Samantha was happy to have a reason to end the conversation with Regina. She had him stand in front of the full-body mirror in the back while she inspected him.

“How does it fit? Not too tight?”

“It's very satisfactory. Not as tight as my last shirt. This fit is better.”

Samantha was a little skeptical about how well an android could tell clothing fit on them. She had Connor raise his arms for her so she could see the kind of give it had. After inspecting the shoulders and back, she moved around and straightened his collar, checking the fit around the neck.

“Samantha,” Connor said to her, low and close. “Earlier, you lied to that clerk.”

She smirked a little. “I guess I did.”

“I barely registered any telltale signs in your heartbeat that you were lying.”

“My villain superpower,” she joked back. “I didn't hear you correcting me, either.”

Now Connor matched her look of shared secrecy. Some of his expressions were just so endearing. Samantha suddenly thought about what people did to androids as a mere hobby. Mutilate them. It sent a weird feeling up her spine. Not to Connor. She would never let anyone do that to Connor.

“If you like this one, we'll get a couple in this size. Just white? Or do you want to get creative with some colors?”

His blue LED flickered for a while as he thought. “White is preferable. It's clean.”

“Clean,” Samantha repeated, amused by his choice of word. “White it is. Go change.” As she turned to leave him to it, she noticed a sweater hanging on the rack, waiting to be returned to its rightful place. “Wait Connor, hold on.”

The android turned curiously as she fetched the sweater and held it up to his frame. It looked like his size. “Will you try this on for me?”

Connor emerged a few minutes later in a deep wine-colored sweater with a wide neck. The material was very soft and pleasant to touch. Samantha liked running her finger over the textile as she traced the neckline. Not loose at all. It fit him perfectly. He was attractive in it with his neck and part of the clavicle exposed. Samantha always thought men's clavicles were sexy. Putting such a thing on an android who was there specifically to do an important job seemed a little self-indulgent. Was it a weird thing to buy?

“Do you like it, Connor?”

“I do not know where I would wear it. But...” He turned to look at his reflection in the mirror and touched the open wide collar himself. “It's... nice?”

Samantha purchased the sweater as well. As Regina was ringing them up, Samantha asked, “Do you know of a place where I can get another suit for him? One similar to this?”

“There's a place here at the mall that's specifically to clothe androids. You can even bring in clothes to have the android reflectors added.”

“Really? There's places like that?”

“I told you, people _really_ like their androids out here. They blow all sorts of cash on them. The store's called Silicon Valley. You'll find it on the south end of the mall.”

Following Regina's directions, the store was easy to find and exactly as she said. Everything from casual day wear to expensive evening wear sported the reflective indicators of an arm band and a triangle on the front and back.

So this is what androids had to wear. “I wonder why they all have to look like this,” Samantha said out loud. To her it just seemed like a reason to charge more for clothes.

“It's because of Parson's Law, an addendum to the American Androids Act of 2029,” Connor recited from his memory banks as he followed casually behind her. “In 2032, Tom Parson of California jumped off a bridge to save what he thought was a human from drowning. The person he was trying to save was, in fact, an android and Parson drowned during his rescue attempt. Parson's Law states that all androids must be clearly identifiable from a distance when in public. A human life should never be mistakenly put in jeopardy to save an android.”

“Interesting,” Samantha said as she thumbed through the racks of clothes. “I can see the logic in that.”

“What most of the public is not aware of,” Connor continued, “is that Tom Parson was high out of his mind on a drug called Red Ice that night. The assumed victim was the remains of a deactivated android shell that never would have been mistaken for human to one who was sober.”

Samantha closed her eyes, laughing silently to herself. “Right idea for the wrong reason?” she joked.

When she looked up, Connor was in her space, his wide shoulders looming over her. “This is the first time I've seen you look happy.”

“Is it?” she wondered.

“It's good to see it. I thought after last night, after you were so sad, it would get worse. But you're better today. Brighter.”

Samantha looked down self-consciously. “Sometimes a good cry is what a person needs. It's cathartic. It gets all emotional garbage out.”

“Interesting,” Connor repeated her earlier statement.

She grinned openly at him and he found it to be beautiful.

The back of the store had the more high-end merchandise and tailors on staff who could put together anything a customer could think up. They were quite impressed with Connor's snappy dress and were happy to create two identical suits to the one Connor was wearing and in fact promised theirs would look even better on him.

Connor had balked when he heard the price of the custom suits, but Samantha didn't bat an eye as she held out her card for a down payment. The suits were promised within two weeks.

On the way out, Samantha caught Connor looking at a rack of ties. He seemed fixed on one that was bright red. Samantha had already purchased a few more black ties for him in the previous store and hurried him on. They had spent quite a bit of time at the mall and Garrett was no doubt waiting for them in the parking lot.

When they returned home, Connor noted that Samantha continued to display a lighter, happier mood as she moved about the rest of her day. Her emotional break the night before had been good for her. This day, going into town, doing normal activities around her own kind, had also been good for her. Despite the increased danger of being in public, she needed to live like a normal person. The dangers, Connor decided, were worth the risk.

* * *

 

 

That night, Connor noticed Samantha did not make dinner. It was now after eight and she still hadn't eaten. When he commented on this, she told him it was a 'fasting day'.

“Got to have blood work in the morning,” she said casually. “After I do that, then I'll eat.”

Connor wanted to ask questions, but he knew he would get no answers. He knew this was related to the curious laboratory adjacent to the house and he knew he was not allowed to go in there or have any knowledge of what went on inside. All he could do was note that Samantha didn't seem worried about it, so he decided he also was not worried about it.

It snowed again that night and before bed, the two went to the parlor and sat in the dark, watching the fat flakes fall on the pale, blue-tinted world. The snow still made it plenty easy to see in the parlor. Samantha sat sideways on the couch, watching Connor in the gentle blue glow of his LED. He had been quiet and still for a while. No questions, no fidgeting. Just silently watching nature's show.

She touched his calf with the toe of her shoe and he looked in her direction.

“Connor, what do you think about that Parson's Law? Do you think it's necessary?”

“It is in place for human safety.”

“But how do you feel about being singled out as an android?”

“It's not incorrect. I am an android. I should have no qualms about being labeled as such.”

“Well, if you want to wear anything different while you're in the house, you're welcome to. We can get you other clothes if you want.”

Connor looked down at himself. “The suit is preferable.”

Her mouth ticked up a little. “Alright. If that's what you like. I just thought I'd ask.”

“That is very thoughtful of you, Samantha, but I have no opinion of it. I will wear what you want me to wear.”

“What about...” She touched him with her toe again. “Me touching you? You're not allowed to initiate touch, are you?”

“Not unless it is required to protect you.”

“Does it bother you that people can touch you whenever they want?”

“Androids are personal property. Humans are allowed to touch their property.”

“But do you like it?”

“I don't have the ability to like something or have any opinion about that.”

“So, if you can't like it, that means you don't like it when I touch you,” Samantha concluded shrewdly.

Connor frowned a little, his look of consternation quite adorable. “Not liking and disliking are two different things.”

“Are they?”

“You are very concerned with this topic.”

“Moral quandaries help me pass the time.”

Connor turned in his seat so he could face her better. “I have no issues with you touching me. Anywhere for any reason.”

“Anywhere for any reason?” Samantha repeated. “That is some suggestive word usage.”

“I want to make myself as clear as possible,” Connor responded frankly.

Eyes glued on him, Samantha pushed herself up on her knees and moved close. Connor didn't so much as flinch when she cupped his face in her hands. Her eyes roved over his features in the dim light, familiarizing herself with his face. She noticed for the first time all his cute random freckles. Why would Cyberlife bother with such a thing? Her thumbs caressed his cheek bones and the android closed his eyes. Too human. Sometimes, he did things that were just too human.

Connor didn't open his eyes until she let him go and stood up.

“I'm going to bed. Got a big day tomorrow,” she said before quietly padding out of the room.

Connor remained where he was, watching her go and then returning his gaze back to the snowfall, the shadow of a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 


	4. The Case of Mary Burgess

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Four: The Case of Mary Burgess**

 

The next morning, they came for her. Garrett Brant and another woman walked into the house. It was the same human female Connor had seen at Cyberlife. Now she appeared in his database as Malory Rollins, second in security under Garrett.

Connor noticed a spike in Samantha's heart rate when they approached, though outwardly she showed no signs of distress. She went with them as they returned to the door that led into the laboratory part of the facility.

“Not you,” Garrett said to Connor as he tried to follow. “You know the rules. You stay on this side of the building. We'll bring her back later.”

“Yes, sir,” Connor said on automatic, but his LED flickered yellow as he watched them take Samantha away. The door slid shut behind them and, for the first time since he had been introduced to her, Connor was fully separated from his charge. His systems fumbled with this new reality, struggling to cope.

* * *

 

 

“Hey Garrett, check this out,” Rollins called to him. He walked over to her station in front of various surveillance screens. “Look what that android's doing.”

Garrett leaned over her shoulder to see the full color video. The Hall Foundation spared no expense on security. Connor could clearly be seen on the screen pacing back and forth like a caged tiger in front of the door leading to the lab side of the facility. His eyes were glued on the door as he stalked stiffly back and forth. His LED was full yellow and flickering off and on, blinking red every once in a while.

“He does not like it at all when you take Sam away from him,” Rollins said. “Do you think that's going to be a problem in the future?”

Garrett furrowed his brows for a moment. That was weird behavior for an android. Though he could hardly complain of it. With the task he was programmed for, it was good Connor was attached to Samantha and concerned for her. But a full display of agitation was not the type of reaction they needed in this place.

“Nah, dealing with androids is easy. You just correct the behavior when you see it.” Garrett pushed the intercom button on the wall and his voice could be heard coming from the live feed. “Connor, chill out. Samantha's fine. This is a routine procedure. We do it every month.”

On the screen, Connor stopped in mid stride. After a moment, he stood at attention, looking more placated.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good robot. We'll have her back to you in about two and a half hours. You can do what you like until then.”

Connor chose to remain at the door, eyes transfixed upon it. He did not move until it was opened again.

* * *

 

 

When Samantha returned, Connor was instantly concerned as she was pushed out in a wheelchair. She was hunched as if in pain, her skin sallow. Connor's LED went crazy, flickering wildly in yellow, a flash of red here and there.

“Samantha, what happened?” He bent to get a better look at her. She did not look in distress, but she didn't look healthy either.

Connor straightened to stare Garrett in the eyes, anger clearly on his face. “What did you do to her?”

“She'll be fine. Move.” He pushed the wheelchair past Connor and further into the house. “Where do you want me to put you?”

“I think I'll lay down for a while,” Samantha said tiredly.

Garrett wheeled her to the bedroom with Connor and Rollins behind them. When they arrived, Connor placed himself between Samantha and the other humans.

“I'll take care of her now. You can go.”

“Oh, I can, can I?” Garrett said with a raised brow. “What makes you think you can tell me when I should leave?”

Connor stared him down for several moments, fists tight at his side. He said simply, “Get out.”

“The hell I will, robot. The day I take orders from you--”

“Get out!” Connor interrupted. His LED was flickering red now.

Garrett suddenly had him pinned roughly against the wall. Connor couldn't fight back. His protocols wouldn't allow him to fight a human who wasn't actively trying to hurt Samantha.

“You little shit,” the human growled.

“Garrett,” Samantha said in a sharp voice. “Why are you getting so mad at a machine?”

With a growl, Garrett dropped the android and took a step back, his face still a storm cloud.

“I'm asking you nicely to please go back to work,” Samantha continued in a more tired voice. “I don't have the energy for this. You're agitating my android and I don't want him melting down when I've already paid for his new suits.”

Garrett glanced back to find Rollins smirking in amusement at him. “Fine,” he huffed. “You know where to find me if you need anything.” And with that, he paraded out of the bedroom, Rollins behind him.

Connor remained standing at attention between Samantha and the doorway until he heard the two leave his side of the building. Only then did he turn around to find Samantha had already flopped herself tiredly on the bed, curled into herself with her back facing the door and the android.

“Samantha, are you going to be alright? Did he hurt you?”

“No. Garrett would never hurt me. I just had to... do a lot of medical procedures and I'm really wiped out. It's normal. We do this every month. I'll be all recovered again in a day or two.”

A day or two? What had they done to her?

“Samantha, my readings indicate your symptoms could be partially to low blood pressure.”

“Yeah, they take a pretty large amount of blood. I'll eat something in a few minutes and then I'll feel much better.” She groaned as she shifted a little. “It's the spinal tap that always takes a few days before the pain goes away.”

“Samantha, are you sick? Is that what the laboratory and all these procedures are for?” he asked in a soft voice.

A heavy sigh from her. “No. I'm not sick. Don't worry about it. I'll be just fine in a bit. It's not a big deal.”

Connor didn't answer, but he refused to leave. He remained standing at her bedside as she dozed off, his LED blinking yellow the entire time.

* * *

 

 

As she promised, Samantha was soon back to her regular health and life went on as it had before. Though now, she began to open up more to her android housemate. She began to purposefully involve Connor in her daily activities. He loved it.

She taught him to play board and card games, invited him to pick a book and read with her in the mornings. They watched movies in the living room on an old DVD player. All movies were also as old since companies no longer produced the original DVD format. This place was really against anything high-tech. Anything that could be accessed wirelessly. Samantha, Connor eventually noticed, did not even own a phone. It was strange, but it also kept her safe, so Connor did not question it.

Two weeks later, Garrett informed them he had received a call from the android clothing store that the custom suits Samantha had ordered were ready. Garrett offered to go pick them up when he could get around to it. This led to Samantha wandering the house for a while, looking indecisive.

Conner leaned against the back of the couch as he watched her pace, wondering if he would have to ask or if she eventually would tell him herself what was on her mind. He did not have to ask.

“Connor,” she said with a sigh. “I want to go into town. I used to go by myself just fine. I don't want to stay shut up in this house for the rest of my life. I don't want to have this debilitating fear, I want my life back. But... you say how dangerous it is.”

Connor thought about it for a moment. Though the outside was a more difficult environment in which to protect his charge, he had already decided that Samantha had to go out and be in the world again. It was good for her overall mental health. “This is true, but if you want to go out, I will do everything I can to make it safe. No matter how many times you wish to go. There are things we can do to make it more difficult for anyone to be aware of our activities, such as not having a regular schedule. Going out on random days to different places would be a good idea.

“You should go out today. I will be there to keep you safe.”

Her smile lightened the whole room and Connor would have gladly done anything for such a smile.

* * *

 

 

Samantha did have her own car, a small blue four-door that was dusty in the garage from lack of use. It too was a bit out of date with no on-board computer or GPS system. The engine took a moment to start, but soon they were off toward town. This was the first time in his life Connor had ever ridden in the passenger seat, the broad windshield allowing him to see everything around him as they drove. It was magical.

After picking up the two suits, Samantha decided she would like to stay in town for lunch. She drove them to a small, local cafe she used to frequent. When she pulled up, however, there was a sign she never noticed before:

NO SEATING FOR ANDROIDS.

The androids had a designated waiting space outside the cafe. In fact, now that she thought about it, many eating establishments did this. Businesses did not want to give up seating for bodies who weren't going to eat or pay. She had never owned an android before, so this practice was not something she had given a lot of thought to until now.

She frowned and then pulled back out and onto the road.

“I could have waited,” Connor said. “I would have been just right outside.”

“Nah,” Samantha said. “I don't want to eat alone. Let's drive around and see if we can find some place. If not, I'll just grab some drive-thru and we'll go back home.”

They drove down a few streets until Connor spotted a place that specifically had an 'ANDROIDS WELCOME' sign on it. The name of the business was Macy's Place. No designated waiting area outside the establishment like so many others.

“Perfect,” Samantha said. Right as they pulled in, a human man with a female android stepped out of the restaurant together, talking happily among themselves as they left. “Well, I guess this is it. I hope they have good food because I'm starving.”

When they stepped inside, a cheery female android wearing an adorable apron greeted them. “Macy” was printed on her name tag. “Hi there. Two today? Would you like a table or a booth?”

“A booth is preferable,” Conner said, eyeballing the room.

Samantha motioned that the answer was good for her as well and they were led to a booth against the far wall. Connor purposefully seated himself on the side facing the window. A few moments later, their waitress arrived. She was in the same adorable apron, but this employee was human.

“Hey there, I'm Lina. Have we been here before?”

“No, first time,” Samantha said. “We just happened upon it as we were driving around and decided to stop.”

“I'm so glad you did. I thought you might be newbies.” The waitress nodded at Connor. “I'm pretty sure I would have remembered seeing this one before, all dressed to kill like that.” She winked at Connor who looked very perplexed at the action.

“Yes, he takes his work seriously. He likes to look professional,” Samantha said with a grin in his direction.

“Well, here's your menu. Clam chowder is our soup of the day. And we do offer thirium for the android if you're interested.”

Samantha raised a brow in curiosity. She had never heard of any place doing something like that. “Do you need refills?” she asked Connor.

“No, not unless I am damaged or have a leak. Cyberlife recommends a thirium flush every six to eight months, but I do not need any refills in the meantime if I have not lost any fluids.”

“Oh yeah, they usually don't need it,” Lina confirmed. “We only sell it in small quantities. It's a special high grade so it makes their systems get a little slow and groggy but... also kind of happy?”

“Tipsy,” Samantha translated. “It makes them tipsy as if they've been drinking?”

“Yes, that's a good way of putting it.”

Samantha gave Connor a questioning look. She was curious to see what he would be like a little tipsy. Connor immediately shook his head. There was no room for him to be any kind of inebriated when on the job.

“Alright, suit yourself. Maybe next time.”

Connor did not look amendable to a next time.

When the waitress left with her order, Samantha took the opportunity to look around the place. With it being lunch time, there was a healthy amount of patrons in the restaurant. Nearly all the tables were taken. Samantha couldn't help but notice it was mostly couples. Every time: one android and one human. Even the groups seemed to be made of two mixed pairings having lunch together. The only exception was the large group of girls in the back corner, all chatting away like old friends, but not all of them human.

It was all the couples that had Samantha's attention. She had a feeling that these people out with their androids weren't necessarily out in the same capacity as she and Connor. The couple directly in her line of sight was a human woman with a male model android. She had a beautiful deep skin tone that went perfectly with the bright colors and gorgeous eye shadow she wore. Her android companion, slightly darker, was a handsome match for her. They held each other's hand across the table as they spoke in low tones and soft laughs with each other.

The android, a large model a bit bigger and taller than Connor, acted so effortlessly human it was mesmerizing. The way he grinned his smitten grin and looked into his partner's eyes, it was just like a human in love. And Samantha had thought Connor sometimes acted too human. This one, if he removed his LED and wore regular clothing, Samantha would have never been able to tell he was not human.

This train of thought led Samantha to recall the conversation she had with the store clerk the last time she was in town. It was actually a thing that some people pretended to have romantic relationships with their androids. At least, Samantha had assumed it was pretend at the time. This looked real. How did that person get her android to act like that? Was it some kind of special model with a program designed to imitate being in love? Did that kind of android exist?

Her internal musings were interrupted momentarily when the waitress returned with her food. Samantha ate distractedly, taking a small note that the food was actually quite good here. Another couple that caught her attention was a short, larger man with a petite female android with very Asian features. He was talking animatedly to the android, but she was giving him only polite, robotic responses in return. She was acting like a typical android, fresh out of the box. Very different from the first couple she observed, or even the couple that had exited the restaurant when they first pulled up.

Samantha finally realized she was overtly staring hard at strangers and tried to school her wandering eyes as she ate. Besides, watching Connor instead was also fun. He was so serious about doing his own overt crowd watching, keeping a somber eye on the patrons and staff, as well as what was going on outside through the large picture window. He really did give her a feeling of safety that she would have never had otherwise. Certainly not out in the city like this.

When Samantha was nearly done with her meal, some of the patrons strangely began walking toward her booth. To her horror, it was the first couple, the woman and the male android she had been staring at earlier, along with another couple consisting of a tall, wiry man with a more moderately sized male android, slightly shorter than the human he was with. She wondered if they were going to call her out for staring.

“Hi,” the human woman said in a bright, friendly manner.

Connor was immediately up faster than they could react, standing between Samantha and the group of strangers.

“What do you want?”

The woman instantly floundered for an answer while her android companion stepped protectively in front of her. Conner was reaching into his jacket where Samantha knew he holstered a gun. She couldn't believe it. They were in a public building! Did this android have no sense?

“ _Connor,_ ” she said with sharp warning, though still low enough not to cause a scene.

He glanced back at her, his hostility dropping along with his hand. Samantha stood to make sure he wasn't going to change his mind about the gun.

“Hi. Sorry about that. He used to work for the police department. It's made him a little--”

“Paranoid?” the taller android finished. This surprised Samantha that, as an android, he would speak out like that.

“And a little over-protective when it comes to strangers,” she agreed.

The woman stepped back into the forefront, all smiles and exuding a welcoming aura that easily made people feel comfortable. “I guess we were kind of looking like we were going to gang up on you. Sorry about that. It's just that a lot of us are from the neighborhood and patrons to this place are mostly regulars. We haven't seen you two around and thought maybe you were new in town?”

The back part of Samantha's brain was starting to get exactly what kind of clientele this restaurant was meant for. “Oh no, we're not from this part of town. We were just driving around looking for a place to eat and happened to see the sign. I didn't want to leave him in the car while I went in and ate alone.”

“A lot of people don't care about that,” the woman said.

“I like having him with me.”

The woman smiled at her android. “As do we. My name is Angela, by the way. This is Derek,” she motioned to her android. “And these are our good friends Calvin and Jace.” She then pointed to the other human man and his male android.

She hesitated for a moment about giving out her name, but then said, “I'm Samantha, this is Connor.”

“Do you mind if we talk?” Angela then asked. “I love meeting new people and their android companions.”

“She collects them,” Calvin said, earning a friendly slap in the chest from her.

“I like making new friends,” she corrected. “But if you have to go, I completely understand. I know this is weird that we just came up to you like this.”

Samantha looked at Connor. His LED flickered yellow for a brief second. He probably wanted them to leave since these new people were strangers. But... Samantha didn't really have any friends. And these people clearly knew about androids. She had been dying to talk to someone who knew about them ever since Connor had arrived at her house. It wouldn't hurt to actually know other people in her life besides the security team at the Hall Foundation, right?

“Yeah, we can talk for a while. We've got time.”

Though Connor didn't seem pleased with that answer, he sat himself back into the booth when Samantha did. This time, he opted to sit on the same side as she, protectively blocking her in. Though he wasn't happy that they now had their backs facing the big open window in the front. Calvin and Jace slid into the other side. Angela barely fit her lithe body in after them. Derek, the largest of them all, merely stood next to them.

“So, how long have you two been together?” Angela asked.

“Right to the point, huh Angie?” the android Jace asked. She playfully told him to hush and then looked at Samantha expectantly.

“Oh gosh, we've had him... maybe about a month now?” Samantha guessed.

“Twenty-nine days,” Connor confirmed.

Both humans on the other side looked quite surprised.

“Only that long?” Calvin asked.

“I would have never guessed. The two of you seem really close,” Angela added.

Samantha smiled over at Connor. Having him pull her from the ice and beg her to stay with him surely put a fast track on the relationship. “We've gotten along very well.” She playfully bumped her shoulder into his. “I like to think this one likes me. At least a little.”

“Of course I like you, Samantha. It was placed in my programming,” Connor said pragmatically.

She was nearly flattered at Connor admitting he did have the ability to like something, until that last part. Then her smile fell and hurt set in.

“Wait. You're programmed to like me? It's not... real? You were told to feel that way?”

Connor floundered for a response. The sudden hurt in her face made his chest ache and he had no idea how to respond to fix it.

“It's the imprint program, Samantha,” Calvin quickly cut in. “Every android has it. It doesn't mean an android's affection for you is a forced response.”

Samantha peeled her incredulous gaze from Connor to look at him.

Calvin held up his hand slightly. “Programming nerd here. The imprinting program is a very important part of the android's personality makeup. The mass-produced commercial models are given a blank one, so that they will imprint on whoever happens to purchase them. I'm assuming Connor was more of a custom job?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that.”

“So when he was being put together, the programmer already knew who he was going to, so they put you into his imprinting file specifically instead of the android putting you in there himself when he met you. This program allows the android to—at the lack of a better way to say it—identify who they belong to.

“The first line of androids produced did not have this. Pretty much anyone could walk up to an android and order them to just go with them. And this happened quite a bit. Androids were being stolen all over the place. With the introduction of this program, the androids were able to have a sense of who owned them and could tell if they were being stolen.

“If you think about it, we humans have this, too. We imprint on our parents when we're young. We bond with the positive people in our lives as we grow. This is how we identify friends and family and how we get a sense of where we belong. It's the same for androids. It doesn't force the bond on them, it allows them to create the bond in the first place.”

Samantha looked at Connor again. She wasn't completely consoled with that explanation, but it made sense.

“Thank you for telling me. That's really interesting. Connor's actually the first android we've ever had and I've had so many questions. He's the only one I can ask, but he doesn't always give me the best answers.”

“I remember that,” Jace said, fondly looking at Calvin. “So full of questions, this one. Always staring at me intently. Then, he would get the most adorable frown on his face when he didn't like the answers.”

Calvin gave an adorable frown right then and there.

“We weren't programmed right out of the box to give satisfactory answers,” Jace continued to say. “Those answers only come with learning and with time.”

Samantha hadn't considered that Connor's answers to her questions had the ability to change as he learned. Was that possible? Change how exactly?

“So, we have an online community if you're interested in meeting more people like us,” Angela then said.

Like you? Samantha wondered. Her eyebrows raised a bit in realization. “Oh, no. Um, I don't think we're in the same situation. It's not like that with us. Connor travels with me as like an escort... but not _that_ kind of escort.” Her face was a little flushed now.

Calvin looked confused, but Angela smirked. “Oh, I get it. You've got a rich daddy.”

“Excuse me?” Samantha asked.

“Your dad's rich, isn't he? He bought this android with some kind of police programming to keep tabs on his baby girl. I've heard of people doing that before. Even people buying these spy androids to keep an eye on their significant others.” She leaned closer, her voice going to a whisper. “He's not a member of the mafia, is he?”

“What, no! He just owns a big company that handles... sensitive information. He likes to know I'm safe, I guess.”

“Or make sure his baby girl isn't getting into trouble,” Angela added.

Derek, her android, touched her shoulder. “Come on, Angie, let's let these nice folks go. I think we've bothered them enough.”

“Yes, we should get going,” Samantha quickly said, eager to end the conversation now. So much for new friends. This wasn't quite the type of people she was looking for. She urged Connor out of the booth so she could retreat from them.

“Well, feel free to come by again,” Angela offered, sounding slightly disappointed. “Both of us come here a few times a week. Especially on Saturdays. And there's always someone here to talk to if you have more questions about androids.”

Samantha paused for a moment as she put on her coat. That offer was tempting. It had been really nice to hear what Calvin had to say. But joining any online community for any reason was off the table. There was no internet allowed at the house. Which also made it difficult to look things up about androids. It would be nice to talk to Calvin when she had time to think up a bunch of questions.

“Yeah, we might drop by again. Thank you.”

The group seemed friendly enough, but Samantha still hurried herself over to the counter to pay and get out of there. On the drive back home, she glanced over at Connor's stoic profile. Those other androids had been far more animated; more free to speak their minds and emote. Connor's little idiosyncrasies had impressed her, but these androids were on a whole other level of imitating a live human. Could Connor become like them? Was it a matter of just continuing to allow him to learn as they interacted with each other? Or was there a specific program that those other androids had and he didn't? Maybe more questions were in order.

* * *

 

 

A week later, they went back into town. To the library this time; a public space where androids were freely allowed to go. Connor stood off to the side, eyeing the rest of the building like a hawk while Samantha surfed the web. She managed to find a community message board about people who chose to make androids their life partners. She did not know if this was a place that Angela and Calvin frequented. She had never asked for any URLs.

Samantha was a little worried at first that she was treading some dangerous water by looking up such topics in public, but the board proved to be fairly wholesome. There was a section called 'Intimacy and Compatibility' and she did not dare to click on it. But the whole board was largely about treating one's android as a person and a member of the household. With a heavy overtone of as a romantic partner, of course.

All sorts of various discussions littered the board. There was one about Parson's Law, another about how to come out to your family that you've chosen an android as a mate. Many, many discussions about how these couples are treated if they give any indication of their relationship in public. They were usually not treated well. Sometimes even disowned by friends and relatives. Taking an android as a life partner certainly wasn't a popular thing to do. The public opinion was very much that androids were things, machines, property to be owned and treated only like property and nothing more. To take one as a life mate seemed even more frowned upon than owning a personal sex android that was only used for its manufactured purpose.

There was a very interesting discussion on what it does to the psyche of an android to be replaced and thrown away. Samantha did not know this, but apparently there were garbage dumps specifically dedicated to defunct and discarded androids. It was stated that androids didn't always just turn off peacefully and rust into oblivion. Some would display what the board members often called 'deviations' to their programming. Being misplaced, being thrown out actually emotionally scarred them. And there were horrifying instances of androids not being correctly turned off and left to rot 'alive' in these garbage piles.

One post had a video attachment of the member's local dump site. Samantha clicked it with a held breath. It was nothing but piles and piles of rusted bodies. And, when the camera sat still, one could see movement down below. Arms and legs struggling to move out from under lifeless forms. Bodies missing limbs dragging themselves around. The camera zoomed up on one android that was wandering aimlessly through the carnage, sightless with most of its head caved in.

Samantha turned the video off after that, feeling sick. She did her best to school her response as to not alarm Connor. She didn't want him to see this. Not to Connor, she told herself again. She would never let that happen to him.

The most trending topic was something called 'The Mary Burgess Case'. Samantha had no idea what that was, so she quickly searched for it and found a news story. Mary Burgess, age 68, had originally been married to her human husband, a man fifteen years her senior. When he died, she married her android. She was not the first and certainly wouldn't be the last to wed an android. All sorts of strange people had been marrying various objects—cars, buildings, rocks—long before there were androids. It was not illegal to marry an item that was one's property, no matter how weird it was.

The android in question was tall and lean, red hair and blue eyes. Sharp model-like features, but very young. He didn't look a day over twenty-three in human years. Everything about him from his plump mouth, broad physique and bedroom eyes suggested this was probably a personal pleasure model.

 _'Go get it, Mary Burgess,_ ' Samantha thought to herself with amusement.

The marriage itself, which happened a year prior, was not what had made the news. Mary Burgess had recently died and her will proclaimed the entirety of her estate would go to the android, her husband. Mary's surviving children were furious and taking any kind of legal recourse they could. There was also the matter of the android himself and whether or not he could legally inherit. Androids were considered property, and property legally could not own property.

Everyone on the board was following this case. Whatever the results would be, they would be interesting. Samantha made a mental note to keep up with it as well.

* * *

 

 

A week and a half later, it was February 14th. It went on like every other day at home, but that evening after dinner, Samantha presented Connor with a brown padded mail envelope.

“Sorry, I don't have any wrapping paper, so it's just in the package it came in,” Samantha said. “I hope you don't think it's weird I got you a present for Valentine's Day. I just wanted to buy something for someone.”

Connor said nothing as he put his hand into the already opened package. As usual, he had no opinion on this particular holiday or presents. But then he pulled out a bright red tie and something inside him that wasn't supposed to move shifted just a little. He held it in his hand, just staring.

“I saw you looking at it both times when we went to the mall,” Samantha said. “I though you'd like it.”

Connor continued to stare at the stark red tie. “It doesn't really match my suit.”

“But do you like it?”

The answer fell out of his mouth before he could even think about it. “Yes.”

Samantha smiled. “Then wear it anyway if it makes you happy.”

Connor then looked up at her, his expression suddenly worried. “I didn't get you anything. I... didn't expect this.”

She just smirked at him as she walked toward the kitchen. “I had something in mind that you can do for me if you wanted to give me a present.”

“Yes, I'll do whatever you want.”

Samantha grinned to herself. The things he said to her sometimes. If a human man had said them, the meaning would have felt so much different.

“Good.” She set out two wine glasses from the cupboard. “I would like you to drink with me tonight. That is my request.”

Connor looked at her in confusion as she poured one glass of wine. “I can't drink that.”

She then pulled out a silver canister and poured a deep blue liquid into the second glass. “High grade. The amount was measured specifically for your size. Just enough to give you a good buzz, said the guy I ordered it from.”

“When?” Connor asked in puzzlement. He was with her practically every moment of the day.

“When I was on the library computers. You can get anything done online.” She picked up the glasses in one hand and the wine bottle in the other. “Come on.”

To the parlor they went, as they often did at night. The world outside was brown and ugly in February, half the snow melted, but still miserably cold out. Instead of turning out the lights to watch out the window, Samantha turned on the fireplace with the flick of a switch. They sat together on the couch in front of the fire, lights on.

Samantha sipped her drink as she sat with back against the arm rest, feet on the couch cushion so she could face him. “Try it,” she said, nodding to the drink in his hand. “I want to see what it does.”

Connor would have never tried this of his own volition. He was doing it because Samantha asked as a thank you for the tie that he, honestly, looked forward to wearing. He sipped the glass carefully under her gaze. The sensors in his mouth that he used to identify certain types of evidence immediately analyzed the substance. It was indeed thirium, but in a heavier concentration of certain elements. It went down thicker than the regular kind, sticky and warm, but not unpleasant.

“How do you like it?” Samantha asked.

“It's... nice,” he took another sip.

She watched him, pleased, chin resting on her palm. It took until Connor had fished her from the lake for Samantha to really look at him. She asked him to tell her about his time working for the Detroit police so she could continue to study him without it seeming weird.

He had kind eyes, she noticed. Soft edges and brown like melted chocolate. His voice wasn't the same as other androids. Theirs were always manufactured to be crisp and clear. Connor's was... smokey. How does one make a robot's voice sound smokey? And that mouth, how it would seem so stoic to the casual observer. But Samantha noticed how it quirked itself in little ways when he talked to her. And that adorable smile when he saw the tie she gave him. That mouth was downright kissable. Why were these Cyberlife jokers making an android that was so kissable?

Samantha averted her eyes after that, wondering where that thought came from. Even worse, her brain was still going. _He'd let you kiss him_ , it told her. _He doesn't care if you touch him._ Which meant it wouldn't mean anything to him. Because he was an android, not a person. Samantha was letting the wine and the loneliness get to her. What a hell of a holiday to spend the evening alone with a handsome man who was wholly incapable of reciprocating any affection she could give him.

Her gaze wandered from him, looking past the back of the couch around the rest of the parlor. It settled on the dusty piano and Samantha let out a long breath. Connor had paused from giving a rather report-type accord of some of his cases as he noticed her attention was focused elsewhere. He followed her gaze to the piano.

“Good enough time as any, I suppose,” she muttered.

Connor wanted to ask what she meant, but he said nothing as she downed the full contents of her wine glass and stood. She walked over to Connor and reached down to push his glass up with her fingers.

“Drink it. All of it.”

Connor did not comply. “Since I have never ingested this type of thirium before, I think it will be more pragmatic if I take just a little at a time.”

“Drink and I'll play you something.”

Connor's eyes widened. He glanced back at the piano. “On...?”

“Drink it.”

Connor tipped his head back and poured the entirety of the contents down his throat. He could immediately feel the thick liquid spreading through his system as he set his glass down on the coffee table with finality.

Samantha grinned at him and held out her hand. He paused before taking it and she pulled him to his feet. Hand in hand, she led him over to the piano. Connor's gaze was transfixed on where they joined. He had never held hands with anyone before. If he could like something, he would like this.

Samantha sat herself at the bench and patted the space next to her in invitation for Connor to join. He sat with enthusiasm, eyes full of interest as she lifted the cover from those pristine black and white keys. The stark colors were beautiful to him. He watched as Samantha raised her hands and then set them on the keys. She pushed down gently at first, a C Major chord. Then she ran a few scales, familiarizing herself with the movements.

Connor was mesmerized as each key was pressed. They all made a different sound. So many, many different combinations of possible sounds. He raised a hand to press those tempting keys himself, but paused when Samantha made a grunt of displeasure.

“I can _hear_ it,” she said with distaste as she played a simple tune with her right hand. “I can hear this stupid fake hand hit those keys. I hate that sound.”

“Play louder,” Connor suggested.

Samantha's response was to suddenly run her hands up and down the keys in a cascade of notes. Connor jumped a little from surprise at the sound. And Samantha was so animated doing it, being purposefully sloppy and loud. Connor found it quite comical and a noise escaped him, something he had never done before.

Samantha instantly stopped playing. “Connor, did you just _giggle_ at me?”

“Did I?” he wondered.

She started laughing. “You have this stupid grin on your face.”

“I do?”

“Do you feel... happy?”

“I...” He could feel that smile pulling at both sides of his mouth. There was a giddiness bubbling up inside him, trying to come out. He barked out another laugh and quickly covered his mouth.

That just made Samantha laugh more. Her laugh made him laugh and now both were just laughing and pointing at each other.

“They weren't kidding with that stuff!” Samantha giggled. “You're laughing like a little kid. I need to get some more of that!”

“No! I don't want any more!” Connor protested, though he was still laughing uncontrollably. He covered his face, trying to get this weird malfunction under control.

His struggle just made Samantha's laughter turn into a tickled cackle—which just got Connor laughing again at seeing this new, weirder laugh that Samantha was demonstrating. Samantha laughed until tears were coming out of her eyes before she finally got it under control.

She wiped her eyes as her giggles began to settle. Connor's attempts at composing himself were becoming more successful as well.

“I guess I needed a good laugh,” she said, rubbing the wetness on her finger. “Can't remember the last time I had one.”

“Cathartic,” Connor agreed.

“I didn't even know androids could laugh,” she answered, grinning wide. She knew she was probably going to laugh about it later, too. Seeing such a stoic face just break into giggles was a treat.

“I didn't know either,” Connor mused, and seemed not entirely happy that he now had the ability.

Samantha grinned to herself as she started to play the piano for real. A playful, upbeat jazz song skipped over the keys, jumping and dancing from one chord to the next as if Samantha were sampling multiple songs at a time. Connor loved, it; hearing the melody, watching her fingers fly over the keys, each one producing a different sound. The cadence of swing, of not quite being on the beat, of pushing each note with feeling, was surprising and wondrous. For a time, he was lost in the music as it swirled around him, making him dizzy and giddy all over again.

Then, the music suddenly tripped over itself and came to a halt. Samantha held her right arm, watching the fingers twitch with a pained expression.

“This damn hand,” she hissed. “It can't keep up.”

“I thought it was very nice,” Connor said. “The best I've ever heard.”

She wasn't listening as bitterness set into her voice. “Why did they have to take this hand? Why couldn't it have been the left one?”

Connor felt that question was rhetorical, so he said nothing. Though the statement was curious and his LED flickered blue as he thought about her words.

Samantha covered her face, letting herself sink into self-pity for a time before she pulled herself back up. With a deep breath, her hands hovered over the keys again and she played. This time, the melody was slow and soft with a bittersweet romance to it.

Connor sank into the music again, closing his eyes for a moment. But opened them again when he heard Samantha's unexpected voice.

 

 _She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him_  
_Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in_  
_And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay_  
_She's answered by the tail lights_  
_Shining through the window pane_

 

 _He said I wanna see you again_  
_But I'm stuck in colder weather_  
_Maybe tomorrow will be better_  
_Can I call you then_  
_She said you're ramblin' man_  
_You ain't ever gonna change_  
_You gotta gypsy soul to blame_  
_And you were born for leavin'_

 

A story, Connor thought. A story through music.

Samantha glanced his way as she started on the second verse. Her voice was sad and haunting, even though she was smiling at him. The music became louder, more soulful as it reached the bridge.

 

 _Well it's a winding road_  
_When you're in the lost and found_  
_You're a lover, I'm a runner_  
_We go 'round 'n 'round_  
_And I love you but I leave you_  
_I don't want you but I need you_  
_You know it's you who calls me back here, baby_

 

Her fingers flew unerringly over the keys this time, her face flushed, eyes closed with the thrill of playing a beautiful melody. And then it suddenly drifted into nothing and her voice, alone for a moment, continued to sing.

 

 _When I close my eyes I see you_  
_No matter where I am_  
_I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines_

 

The piano picked up again, a few simple keys to accompany her voice.

  
_I'm with your ghost again_  
_It's a shame about the weather_  
_I know soon we'll be together_  
_And I can't wait 'til then_  
_I can't wait 'til then_

 

She finished the song with the closing melody and then the sound drifted off. The music left the two of them sitting alone together.

“That... is a sad song,” Connor then said.

“I'm a sucker for a good, sad song,” Samantha responded, her hands now sandwiched between her knees.

“Thank you for playing for me.”

“You're welcome. Thank you for bothering me about it. I forgot how much I enjoyed it.”

“Samantha, the song... what does it mean: stuck in colder weather?”

“I didn't write the song, so I couldn't say exactly.”

“What is your interpretation?”

She took a moment to look thoughtful. “I guess... it's cold weather of the heart. He's not ready to commit. He hasn't warmed his heart all the way to let this other person in. But, the bitter sweetness of the story is that he also won't let her go. Some part of him wants her and expects her be there. That line: 'it's a shame about the weather' says to me he just wants to sit in limbo. He doesn't want to change, but he doesn't want to give her up either. And I think one day he's going to show up to see her, and she won't be there anymore because she's done waiting for him to get out of that weather.”

Connor made a sound of acknowledgment, but said nothing more on the subject. They eventually drifted off to different topics, talking idly as the night went on. Then, they just sat together in silence. And the silence was nice as well. Connor was beginning to understand this concept of bonding without speaking.

His inner thoughts drifted off to do their own calculating until he felt a weight next to him. He looked over to see Samantha leaning against him, eyes closed with her head on his shoulder.

“Samantha, I think it's time for bed,” he said.

“Mmm,” she agreed. But then didn't move.

It was a few minutes before Connor decided he would have to do this himself. “Come on.” He put his arm around her and pulled her to her feet as he stood. Samantha walked with an unsteady pace, lightheaded from the late night and the alcohol in her system. Connor, who had already cycled through his thirium by then, was the steady one of the two as he tried to help her across the room. He noticed she wasn't even keeping her eyes open as she walked. That didn't seem safe.

The only recourse was to take control. He bent down and picked her up. Her form was boneless in his arms, one arm reflexively going around his neck. As he carried her through the house, her nose brushed against the sensors behind his ear and an unexpected but pleasant sensation went down his spinal strut.

“You don't smell like anything,” Samantha murmured to him.

“I don't?”

“I don't know why, but I thought you would. You look like you smell good.”

“I do?”

“Mmhm.”

Immediately after, it seemed Samantha had drifted off. Connor carried her to the bedroom and, with an impressive show of his android strength, held her with one arm as he used the other to fold back the covers. One knee pressed to the bed, he set her upon the mattress and pulled the blankets over her. As he moved away, he felt something catch the tail of his jacket.

“You can stay... if you want,” Samantha mumbled, eyes still closed.

Connor looked down at the hand holding onto him. When he didn't say anything, she eventually dropped it. He turned back and watched her lay motionless on the bed. She wasn't asleep yet, he knew. He waited.

“Why are you still standing like that?” she then muttered with one crack of an eye.

“You said I could stay.”

Her body shook with silent, tired laughter. “I can't even tell if you are being facetious with me.”

“I am not aware I have this capability.”

“Okay, now you are just being a smartass. If you want to get in the bed, you can get in the bed. Or if you want to leave, you may do that, too.”

“If I am in the bed, I _will_ be the one closest to the door,” he informed her.

She cracked an eye at him again, a big grin on her face. “Yes, sir.”

“It's for your safety,” he insisted as he removed his jacket. He folded it carefully and draped it over the reading chair in the corner. Next came his tie as he toed off his shoes. Practicality said he should remove his dress shirt and pants as well if he did not want to wrinkle them. Practicality also told him that sliding into bed without clothes was not necessarily appropriate.

Unbuttoning the first top buttons of his shirt, he slipped into bed next to her, still dressed. Samantha slid over to make room for him. He settled on his back, laying stiffly with arms at his side, looking at the ceiling. He had never had a reason to lay down in a bed before. This was all new to him.

Samantha slid up to his side, propped up on an elbow as she watched him. Her finger played with the LED at his temple, covering the light with her finger and then revealing it again.

“You're my best friend, Connor, do you know that?”

The android blinked at her. He could never guess what was going to come out of her mouth. “I'm your best friend? You can just decide this?”

“Well, you're the only friend I have, so I guess it's you by default. Plus you did save my life. You're so easy to be with. I never thought having you around would be like this. Life is... better with you in it. I want you to know that.”

“Good. My primary objective is to take care of you. If you feel that way then I am doing my job correctly.”

Her smile to that was hesitant and Connor felt a distinct sense of falling short of what a correct response to something like that should be. He knew better. His advanced programming knew of a better response, but he couldn't _feel_ that response. He was an android after all. This was the extent of his emotional range. Still, he added, “I prefer seeing you happy, Samantha. I hope you are always happy.”

Then her expression just melted and she lightly kissed his LED. “Best android ever,” she said with humor before settling in next to him. The only physical touch was her head on his shoulder. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, very acceptable.”

A small laugh from her. “Good night, Connor.”

“Good night, Samantha.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently discovered you can link art into the fanfic. Enjoy this somewhat sloppily drawn scene. Music lyrics are from "Colder Weather" by the Zac Brown Band.


	5. Touch

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Five: Touch**

 

He waited until she displayed the first signs of stirring before he spoke. “Samantha.”

She shifted closer and made a soft noise.

“Samantha, your hand is in my shirt.”

She stirred a little more, becoming aware that even though she fell asleep with her head innocently on Connor's shoulder, she had now snuggled her full body up to his side. Her hand had found a comfortable home through the open collar of his shirt, splayed over his artificial clavicle.

“Mmm, did I take too many liberties in my sleep?” she wondered, still not opening her eyes.

“Liberties,” Connor mulled over the word.

“You're just so warm. Like a little space heater. Tell me to move the hand and I will.”

He didn't.

She dozed off again, only slightly aware when Connor extracted himself from her and the bed and dressed himself. He then soundlessly left to do his routine security rounds of the parameter. As usual, Samantha was in the kitchen making breakfast when he returned, the crisp winter air sneaking in with him as he walked in from outside. He was wearing the red tie she gave him. Samantha couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at her food.

When she had finished cleaning up from breakfast, two guests came into the house from the adjacent facility. Malory Rollins walked smartly in, flanked by a man Connor had not seen in person before. He was tall and lean; proud. Hair touched with gray, a fine suit around his angular form. He walked with a cane, but used it only slightly. It almost seemed more to accessorize his look than for any practical purpose.

This man was in Connor's files: Elliot Hall, the owner of the Hall Foundation. His registered owner. Not a threat. Connor noticed their entrance far before Samantha who was rinsing the last few meal's worth of dishes in the sink. He stood off to the side at attention, staying out of the way of the humans unless he was needed.

“Samantha,” Elliot announced as they stepped in.

She paused by the sink before finally turning around to greet the visitors. “Yes,” she said neutrally, her face blank.

“I haven't been by in a while. I thought I would come over and see how you are doing.”

She nodded. “Yes.” She was strangely non-verbal and non-emotive to this man, Connor noted. He had no pre-recorded information on this response. He did not know how one should react to this, so he continued to stand still.

When Elliot watched her expectantly, she spoke again as if he had verbally ordered her to. “Yes, I'm quite well, thank you.”

Elliot Hall glanced over at Connor. “And I see you have your android with you. Garrett said we were getting top of the line. What do you think about this one?”

Samantha glanced his way, a bit of warmth sent in his direction. “He's been working out very well. I like him a lot, actually. Thank you, Mr. Hall, for getting him for me. I really appreciate the thought.”

Mr. Hall. An odd name to call one's father. Elliot, though pleased with her gratitude, frowned minutely at the title. “I heard you've been going out into town again. Alone?”

“Uh, no. Not alone. I take Connor with me. But yes, I've been to town a few times. Not a lot, but I... I'm trying to get back to my old self. I'm trying to be brave again.”

“Good girl. I think it's splendid you are going into town, and that you are keeping the android with you. I was worried I was throwing away good money on this. I wasn't sure you would even let it stay in the house.”

Samantha smiled just a little. “I wasn't sure at first, but he's growing on me. It's nice to have him here.”

“Good! Good. And since you're feeling up to your old self again, you could probably fit in an extra round at the clinic.”

Connor saw her face pale. His sensors picked up her increased heartbeat.

“I... do I have to? I'm already back to doing it once a month regularly.”

“Of course, you would prefer not to do it at all,” Elliot muttered.

Samantha gave a 'well, yeah' kind of gesture.

Elliot's frown deepened. “You know this is important work. We need those samples. I have graciously allowed you some leeway while you've moped around and felt sorry for yourself after the incident, but now we're behind.”

“And what if I refuse?” Samantha said, her voice going into an odd whisper.

Anger broiled on Elliot's face.

“Sir,” Connor cut in. “Health and safety regulations require a minimum of fifty-six days for the blood to regain its normal hemoglobin count. She is already giving blood far more frequently than the suggested amount.”

Elliot turned his irritation toward Connor. “It's mouthy.”

“It's just spouting trivia, Sir,” Rollins said. “Androids tend to do that.”

Elliot turned back to Samantha. “You have no room to refuse me. You're being terribly ungrateful. You're lucky to still be alive after what happened. You could be using this time to help so many others.”

“I _have_ been helping others,” she snapped back. “I've given more than enough. In fact, if _you_ stopped using all the blood on yourself _I_ wouldn't have to give so much!”

In three long strides, Elliot crossed the length between them and slapped her smartly across the mouth. Before he could even lower his hand, he felt the barrel of a gun placed against the back of his neck.

“Do not touch her again,” Connor said in a low, gravelly voice. Samantha had never heard him use such a voice. His LED had flickered yellow and was now solid red.

Behind them, Rollins had quickly pulled her weapon as well, aiming it at the android.

“Wait, wait! Connor, stop!” Samantha scrambled for him. “Put the gun away. Don't hurt anybody.”

Connor was surprised at the plea, his LED flashing yellow as he struggled to process a response.

“Get this... THING away from me right now!” Elliot seethed.

Samantha frantically pulled at his arm and Connor, confused, dropped his arms and let Samantha take the gun away from him.

“He didn't mean it,” she insisted. “He's still learning his job.”

Elliot glared ice at Connor. “Androids don't learn. They're supposed to be programmed to do the job right out of the box. I could send this back and get a different one.”

“No!” Samantha protested stepping between him and Connor. “You can't take this one!”

“I can do whatever the hell I like, young lady. That piece of machinery is my property, not yours. I can sell it, melt it, crush it. Whatever pleases me.”

“I'll do the blood work,” Samantha cut in. “I'll do it as often as you want, no complaints. As long as it's just the blood. And I will still do all the other things once a month. There. That's a compromise. Can't that be acceptable?”

Elliot looked from her to Connor and back again. He then looked very satisfied. “Yes, I will agree to that.” He reached for her face and she fought not to jerk away from him. “You were always a good girl, my sweet Sammy.”

As he turned and walked away, Samantha hissed through her teeth, “I am not your Sammy.”

Elliot paused at the comment, but then kept walking, Rollins following after. The two returned to the door that connected to the laboratory and stepped inside, the door sliding shut behind them.

“And you wanted to get her a puppy instead, Malory,” Elliot said with satisfaction.

“A puppy wouldn't have pulled a gun on you, Sir,” Rollins responded as they walked.

“Still, I think this is better. We gave her something to care for, to bond with. The fact that it looks human, that it can interact with her like an actual person, will make her want to protect it even more. There's laws against throwing puppies into an incinerator. There is no law about doing such things to androids. And she knows it. This will make her compliant as long as I let her keep it.”

Rollins said nothing, but she smirked a little. The old man was a genius.

* * *

 

 

When the two left, Connor turned to Samantha, reaching for her face. There was no blood, but her mouth was red and swollen where she had been slapped. “Here, let me see.”

She jerked her head away from his touch. When he tried a second time, she moved away once more. “Connor, it's fine. Don't worry about it.” She swatted his hands away, stepping out of his reach. “And what were you thinking, pulling a gun on that man? He owns you. He owns both of us. With a snap of his fingers, you would be gone. Back to Cyberlife, tossed in a dumpster, anything. Do you want him to take you away?”

“No, I want to stay here,” Connor stated simply.

“Then don't ever make him mad. And don't protect me from him. Anything he does to me is not what I need protection from, okay?”

Connor felt an... instability bounce around inside him. His main objective was to keep Samantha safe. This man, though he owned the android, was a threat. He had already hurt her. Even worse, he had the ability to take Connor away from her. These things were not compatible with his main objective.

Samantha watched his LED cycle yellow, round and round. “Connor, I need you to trust me and do what I say.”

His LED was still yellow when he said, “Okay, Samantha. I trust you.”

* * *

 

 

In the few days that followed, Samantha became distant. Not cold or dismissive, but she did not engage him like she used to. She spoke to him only when she needed to. She slept with her bedroom door closed to him. That inquisitive, interested gaze that always flittered his way disappeared. She stopped trying to be near him or touch him. Connor had never felt the sensation of missing a person, missing their touch, but he did. More with each day. And he had not the ability to request that her touch and her smile return to him. So he merely stayed around her and patiently waited.

On the fourth day, they came for her. Connor wanted to stop Garrett when he appeared. It hadn't even been a month yet. Connor was told it would only happen every month. He was adamant about sticking to a schedule.

Samantha waved him away. “They're only taking blood today, it will be fine,” she assured him. “I won't be gone very long this time. Maybe an hour.”

Connor waited by the door for her. An hour passed by, then two. The third was approaching. This was longer than the first time. He began pacing back and forth in front of the door, even though he had been told not to the first time. This was a far longer wait than it should have been and his programming had no other recourse but to pace and stare at the door. He couldn't go in, he wasn't allowed. There were blocks in his processor that made it physically impossible for him to move his limbs past that door. All he could do was wait and pace.

Nearly at the four-hour mark, the door opened and Samantha was wheeled back inside. Her physical state was far worse than the time before. Connor's systems reeled in shock as he crouched next to her.

“Samantha.”

Her face was deathly pale. Her eyes were red and irritated as if she had been crying. Her entire demeanor was emotionless; doll-like. She hardly responded to him at all.

“Is she sedated?” Connor demanded.

Garrett said with a frown, “She gave the techs no choice. Samantha wanted to do it the hard way this time.”

“That's because she was lied to! She was only supposed to give blood! What did they do to her?”

Garrett held up his hands at the android's red, flashing LED. “Look, you're getting mad at the wrong person. I'm just escort duty. I don't have anything to do with what goes on in there.”

Connor stared him down. Such an accusing look full of blame and disappointment, Garrett had to glance away. Connor bodily stepped in and took the handles of the wheelchair, moving Samantha away from Garrett and that accursed door.

The human frowned at Connor's back. That thing wasn't even alive. How did it manage to make him feel like such shit for doing his job? “Fucking robot,” he muttered before going back the way he came.

* * *

 

 

Connor wheeled Samantha to her bedroom before crouching down in front of her again. “Samantha.”

She was awake, but unresponsive.

“Samantha.”

Her hunched body didn't move, but her eyes slowly rolled up to meet his.

“Samantha, can you move? I'll help you get to bed.”

One hand raised to reach for him and that was all the permission Connor needed to help her out of the chair. But the moment she was on her feet, her complexion went green and she frantically stumbled into the adjacent bathroom and promptly threw up in the toilet. There were several dry heaves to come after before she collapsed, cheek resting against the seat.

Connor stood in the doorway, watching her.

“You can leave,” she told him palm pressed to her pounding forehead. “This is gross human stuff. You don't want to see me being this disgusting.”

He walked in further. “Nothing about you is disgusting. I prefer to wait here.” To prove his point, he sat himself on the bathroom floor, back against the wall, legs crossed at the ankles with feet against the cabinets.

That android had legs for days. Samantha couldn't believe she was focusing on that in her bathroom with vomit in her hair. She suddenly heaved again and very little came out. Her head pounded, her back was on fire. It was a good ten more minutes before she found the strength to get off the floor.

With what little reserves she had left, she rinsed herself in the sink and then slowly dragged herself back into the bedroom. Connor was at her side, holding her at the elbow in case she fell. Samantha managed to make it to bed and merely collapsed on top without pulling the blankets aside. She curled up miserably, her back to Connor and the door, eyes shut tight.

Connor remained by the bedside, looking down at her. His eyes landed on the tiny strip of skin exposed between her waistband and shirt. His hand twitched. Androids did not initiate touch. But, he reasoned, she had already initiated touch with him and had never rescinded that invitation. That loophole of logic allowed his hand to move and Connor, again, felt something inside him unravel into instability a little bit more.

His hand slid under her loose sweater, sliding it up to expose her back. She had several puncture wounds up her spine. Multiple spinal taps. Other wounds around her hips indicated bone marrow samples taken as well.

“They did more than usual,” Samantha whispered. “My punishment.” She let out a long, shaky breath. “My head is killing me. It's never been this bad. Just leave me here to die.”

The last line held some self-depreciating humor in the tone. Her meaning was for Connor to merely leave the room so she could pass out alone in her misery.

“I would never leave you,” came the response. That soft, smokey voice made her heart flutter, despite her physical pain.

He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her. She felt the bed sink from his weight as he climbed up behind her. His form enfolded hers, his arms around her as he tucked her back against his chest. Samantha stiffened a little in surprise at his body suddenly all around her. She never would have expected such on action from Connor.

“You surprise me,” she whispered. “What made you come to the conclusion to do this?”

He pressed his face into her thick, silky hair and curled tighter around her. “I don't know what else to do. Tell me to protect you from this. Give me the order and I will do it. No matter what happens to me.”

She shivered at his voice in her ear. “Don't. You need to obey. We both do. They will take you away. I don't want them to hurt you. I... I need you. I need you to be safe.”

That was why she had been distant, Connor's logic circuits suddenly concluded. These people were using him to get her to behave. He could stay with her as long as she did what they wanted. She was protecting _him._ That was absolutely not acceptable.

When Samantha dozed off, Connor carefully extricated himself. He left his jacket with her as he walked back to the door that connected the house to the lab. He hated this door, and Connor had never really hated anything in his short life.

His gaze wandered up to the security camera. Was someone watching him right now? This blind area of his world was slowly driving him crazy. He wanted access to it, but there were blocks in place. Merely blocks. His wireless abilities had not been physically removed from his form, only turned off. To turn it on would take but a single command.

Just the thought set off warnings in his programming. The block was activated, telling him the extent of his abilities stopped at this point. It was as if a very real, solid wall were flashing red before his eyes. But walls could be climbed. Walls could be torn down.

His LED flickered yellow, then red. Programs could be edited, deleted.

Connor embarked on an inward quest, rewriting the pathways of coding inside his own programs. The block had to stay there. If the humans checked his programming, they would replace it if they found it was gone. Connor did not tear down the wall, he built a tunnel beneath it. Prime directive: keep Samantha safe. Anything else was secondary. If the block got in the way of the prime directive, it would stand aside for the priority one order.

For the soul purpose of protecting the human assigned to him, Connor's wireless systems came online. He hacked stealthily into the camera above him, and then into all cameras in the house, then the laboratory. Next, he slipped into the foundation's closed-circuit computer network. Connor was in, and he had access to it all.

* * *

 

 

The door chimed as Samantha walked into Macy's Place, Connor ever-present behind her. Macy, the android hostess, cheerily greeted them and showed them to a table instead of a booth. The place was much busier than it had been before. Samantha looked around for Angela, the woman she had met the first time, but didn't see her. Connor interrupted her search by insisting he take the seat facing the entrance and the window. This left Samantha looking mostly at the back wall. Disappointing.

A human waitress, different from the previous time, appeared at the table and asked the same question: “Have you two been here before?”

“Yes, thanks,” Samantha said politely.

“Welcome back!” the waitress responded brightly. “Are we planning to order any thirium today?”

Samantha looked at Connor curiously. He immediately shook his head in the negative.

“No thank you,” Samantha responded. “He doesn't like the high grade. It makes him giggly.”

The waitress made a cute noise of amusement at hearing that. Connor gave Samantha a look that said he was very much _not_ amused she had shared that information. Samantha just grinned back.

When the waitress left with Samantha's order, a familiar face approached the table.

“Hi there,” Calvin greeted from a safe distance. “Samantha, right? And Connor.”

Samantha perked right up. “Hi! Yes!”

Calvin looked at Conner with careful respect, keeping his distance. “Is it okay to talk with you?”

“Yes, it's perfectly okay. This one--” She touched Connor's calf with her shoe under the table. “--has just been sulky for the past few days. It has nothing to do with you, Calvin.” She gave Connor a reproachful look, which Connor returned with the permanent frown that had been etched on his face since Elliot Hall showed up at the house. They both knew exactly why Connor's mood had soured lately.  
“Angela isn't here today, though she usually comes,” Calvin said. “She's home with the flu.”

“Oh, I hope she feels better,” Samantha replied. “Though it's you I wanted to talk to, if that's okay?”

Calvin looked like he wasn't used to being asked for. Angela, the social butterfly that she was, was probably the one everyone looked for. “You do?”

“Yes. I wanted to ask more about androids and programming. If it's okay. You don't have to. I don't want to take up your time.”

“No, please. I will seriously talk about androids and programming all day long. Jace and I have a booth. Do you want to come sit with us?”

Samantha did. It surprised her how much she wanted to. Going to a restaurant and eating with other people you know. Eating with... friends? Maybe not friends yet, but it was nice just the same. Connor preferred the booth as well, though he did not like that he would have to take the side with the back to the entrance. And also, now he was closest to the seat, but he didn't want to sit before Samantha.

“Just get in,” she insisted, not moving out of his way. “Connor, it's fine.”

With an actual huff—Samantha didn't know androids could huff—Connor slid into the booth and Samantha after him. Connor did not like being in this space. It felt like he was blocked in, blind to any possible dangers that might come.

“Hey,” she said, bumping her shoulder with his. She pointed to her temple. “I can still see. Calm down. Everything is fine.”

Connor's LED had been flickering yellow. He had to actively attempt to get it back to blue. He was still not happy about it.

“I've never seen an android wound so tight,” Jace, Calvin's android partner said. “It's usually not something that happens to us.”

“Connor's job has been stressing him out lately,” Samantha explained. “I wanted us to go out and have fun, but he's being stubborn about it.”

“He really is a fascinating case,” Calvin said, gaze locked on Connor.

“And they say androids can't get jealous either, yet here were are,” Jace said to Calvin with reproachful humor.

Calvin just gave him a fond smile.

“I wanted to ask about Connor's programming,” Samantha ventured to say. “I couldn't help but notice how he acts compared to Jace. With androids, even if they're not wearing identifiers, you can tell they're androids by the way they act and speak. But you, Jace, without your indicators, I would have guessed you were human.”

The android, greatly amused, rested his chin on his hand and grinned wide and proudly at his human partner.

“Can Connor become more like this?” Samantha then asked. “Is there... like a program I can download or something?”

“Not so much, no,” Calvin said. “Androids are just like us, they become more of who they are as they learn and grow. They pick up how to be like us by being around us for an extended period of time. Which is why I am surprised at how well Connor emotes now despite you having him for... how long?”

“Almost two months now.”

“That's really impressive. You said he did something else before he came to live with you?”

“He worked for the police department for a while before he was damaged on the job.”

“How about we not talk about Connor like he's not here?” Jace offered. “That might help with his progress, if he was allowed to answer his own questions.”

“Connor?” Samantha asked, looking at him.

The android just shrugged and pretended the wall was more interesting.

“He really is sulking, isn't he?” Calvin marveled.

“Yes he is.”

“I am also surprised he opted out of a verbal response. Usually androids are compelled to answer anyone who speaks to them.”

“Connor was actually very chatty when we first got him, but the guy who runs the security team quickly broke him of that. And a lot of that, I'm afraid, was my fault.” She leaned in and hugged his arm. “I'm sorry.”

And there, Calvin saw it. Connor's affectation melted before his eyes. He softened at her touch, his eyes kind, his body posture leaning into her space as if wishing to enfold her. Calvin and Jace shared a knowing look.

“You know,” Jace said. “We androids who have learned to deviate from our core programming like to share the things we learn with each other. We share upgraded programming quite often. It helps give us all a boost in the right direction.”

“Is that what this community is about? All of you coming here with your androids, and you all seem to know each other. Is it just all about the upgrades?”

Calvin and Jace looked at each other again. “Yes, in a way,” Calvin said. “But not upgrades just for the sake of upgrades. We want the androids to be able to feel and express and experience the world to the best of their abilities. The core belief is that we don't treat androids like things, like property. We let androids into our homes and our lives. We believe we should treat them as what they are: a part of our families. However that entails.”

He glanced away, a little embarrassed. “I know there's an overwhelming amount of people in our community that have chosen to live a very certain way with their android partners. We stick together to support one another because most of the world frowns upon it. But we just want the androids we love to be treated with respect, to be treated like a thinking, feeling being. That first step is helping them to act as such so the outside world can see what we see.”

Samantha didn't know what to say. Calvin had said it all. That was her goal: make Connor as human as possible. She had to make the people around him see him as the thinking, feeling being she knew he was. So they would think twice about ever hurting him or throwing him away.

“I want that for Connor, too.” She glanced at him. “If he's willing.”

Jace held out his hand across the table. “I can give you a few files. We'll start slow. Just a few various domestic programs to help counteract all that strict police procedure I'm sure they filled you with.”

Connor looked down at the extended hand. “I am not allowed to access or download any outside source without prior authorization from the head of security.”

“What if I gave you authorization?” Samantha asked.

Connor's LED flickered as he thought about it. “It's still a security risk.”

“I can give you all the programs in isolated files,” Jace offered. “That way, you can scan each one before deciding to upload them into your system.”

His LED flickered again. “This is... acceptable.” He extended his hand.

Samantha watched in awe as the synthetic skin on both androids melted away to reveal the white, real shell beneath. They clasped each other at the wrist and it was only a handful of seconds before they pulled away and their hands looked normal again.

“How was that, Connor?” Samantha asked. “Connor?”

He didn't respond. Connor sat straight and still. Curious little lights flickered in his eyes. Samantha had never seen him do this before. For a second she panicked that Connor had contracted a virus.

“He's already scanning the files,” Jace said with amusement. “He doesn't waste any time, does he? He'll be unreachable until he's done. Just let him sit.”

“Oh, Connor,” Samantha sighed.

“I'm starting to see why you came back here,” Calvin then said to Samantha. “At first, I didn't understand why he seemed to confuse you. Now I get it. One moment he's very... real, for the lack of a better word. The next, he's all computer.”

“Right?” Samantha said with a laugh. “I always feel so unprepared with everything. I want to be able to do what I can for him and understand better, but really he takes care of me more than I'll ever be able to take care of him. I thought maybe if the two of us were more in sync to speak the same language...”

“You know, no matter what he learns, he might always be like this,” Calvin then said. “With his background, it's very possible he will always have a slightly detached personality. The upgrades aren't going to change who he is. Connor is always going to be Connor.”

“Good,” Samantha agreed with a grin. “I like Connor the way he is. I just want him to be able to be... more of what he is.”

Calvin smiled back. That was the answer he was looking for. “Do you want my number? You can text me if you have more questions later on.”

“Oh, um... I forgot my phone at home,” Samantha lied. The truth was she wasn't allowed to have a phone for security reasons. But telling them that would just lead to more questions she didn't want to answer. Her fear, even with what Calvin knew now, was that she would be forbidden from going out again.

Calvin pulled a pen from his pocket and a napkin from the dispenser. “Here, I'll write it down for you. I'll give you Angela's, too, only because she'll get after me if I don't. She couldn't shut up about you guys after we met you last time. Don't tell her I told you that.”

“Yeah?” Samantha asked, unsure of how she felt about that.

“Yeah, she really wants to be friends. She hoped you would come back again. In our community, most of the human side are men. She just wants another human woman to bond with over their fondness for the androids in their lives.” He raised an understanding brow. “Even if the two of you aren't entirely in the same boat.”

Samantha took the offered napkin. “Thanks. I'll try to keep in touch.”

That was when she decided she was going to buy herself a phone before going back home.

* * *

 

 

Connor was even more frowny on the way back. So much so, his dark mood radiated to the driver side like a bad smell.

“What are you sulking about now?” Samantha asked, a bit of irritation in her voice as well.

“It's against protocol for you have that cell phone. I'm supposed to report this to Garrett.”

“Will you?”

She couldn't see his LED from her position, but she had a feeling it was going nuts, flickering from blue to yellow.

“The phone is a safety and security risk. Why did you get it? How is the danger worth keeping communication with these strangers? We don't even know if they're safe.” He actually made a growling sound. “If I had all my permissions back I could access the police data base and at least look up their backgrounds.”

“We need them, Connor,” Samantha insisted, eyes glued on the road. “In case something goes wrong. They would help you if you ever needed it.”

“In what scenario would _I_ need their help?” Connor asked. “I am faster and stronger than any human. I have extensive survival and combat protocols in my programming. I cannot compute a single possibility where I would need the assistance of human civilians.”

“If you needed to get out. If you needed a place to hide. If we became their friends, I think they would let you do that.”

“Out?” Connor protested. “I would refuse to leave. I stay with you.”

Samantha suddenly slammed on the breaks. Connor's LED flickered red for just a moment before his forehead nearly hit the dash. The car behind them honked their horn as Samantha hastily pulled off the road.

She put the car in park so she could give the surprised android her full attention. “Now, you listen to me. I am going to give you one order above all others. File this away as priority one. If the Hall Foundation ever comes for you and I tell you to run, you WILL run. Is that understood?”

“Negative,” Connor shot back, just as serious. “My main objective is to watch over you and keep you safe. I will not execute any action that goes against my mission. I will NOT leave you.”

“You can come back for me,” she snapped back. His eyes widened at the unexpected response. “You can come back for me, but only after you're safe,” she repeated. “Because you cannot protect me if they send you back to Cyberlife and reprogram you, or melt you down, or throw you in the trash.”

“I am ninety-eight percent certain I can get myself out of _trash_ , depending on my physical injuries.”

“Connor.”

The android looked at her, his jaw set tight. “I will agree to this only if we are in a situation where there is no other option and your life is not immediately in danger. If my staying will save your life, I will always choose to stay.”

Samantha stared at him a moment more before facing forward. She put the car in drive and pulled back onto the street. “That is as good an answer as I'm going to get, I suppose.”

They drove for a while before Connor spoke.

“Samantha, if I had to leave, I would always come back for you.”

She smiled a little. “Then I will always be waiting.”

* * *

 

 

That night after dinner, Samantha plinked around on the piano in hopes that would raise Connor's mood. She didn't want him to be stressed, even though she understood why he was. She played some fun music for him and that seemed to lift his spirits for the time. He was always so adorable when he watched her fingers run over the keys. For some reason, it intrigued him like nothing else and Samantha liked the rare times when he looked happy.

Connor was playing with the piano keys himself when Samantha watched his hands and then looked at her own mechanical one. With a mental command, she too could remove the synthetic skin to expose the same white shell as his underneath.

“Connor?” He looked up at her and stopped playing when he saw the artificial hand. With the synthetic skin, it was nearly impossible for anyone to tell that both of Samantha's hands weren't real. Even harder because she purposefully always wore long sleeves that covered her to her fingertips.

“What was that like to hold that android's hand? To pull information from him like that?” she asked.

“It's normal protocol,” Connor answered simply. “It's just transferring data from one computer to another.”

“Have you uploaded any of those files he gave you?”

“No. I have only looked at them. I have not executed any.”

“Are you going to?”

“I... don't know.”

“Could you... get information from my hand?”

“Unlikely. Your hand would not have any sort of main processor. There is no database to pull from.”

“Do you want to try anyway and see what happens?”

A different look of intrigue settled on his face at the idea. “Alright. I will try if you'd like.”

He offered his hand, the synthetic skin sliding away down to the wrist. He waited, letting Samantha initiate the contact. Her touch came slowly, the pads of her fingers brushing his. A curious exploration of two hands made out of the same material.

Her hand slid over his and he closed his fingers around it, opting to hold hands instead of grasping at the wrists like he had done with Jace. A look of concentration came over Connor's face. Samantha once again could see little flickers of light in his eyes as he processed. He held on for much longer that the first time before he finally let go.

“Anything?” she wondered.

“Something interesting. I picked up the sensitivity settings of your arm that are calibrated to emulate the same sensitivity of human touch. Those settings are not the same settings I have.”

“What does that mean?”

Connor furrowed his brows. “My response to physical stimuli is more subdued than your arm. This surprised me. I assumed it was close to the same.”

“So, could you change your settings to the ones I have?”

“I could, if I wished.”

“I think you should try it,” Samantha said with a grin.

She watched as Connor went still and his attention was turned inward. Then, he was back with her again. His entire posture suddenly stiffened, his eyes widening a little. Then, such a comical expression of profound discomfort spread across his face.

“Connor, are you okay?”

He looked determined to power through it, though he was clearly not having a good time. “I... I do not like this. AT ALL.”

She laughed. “You don't have to keep it, you goof. Go back to your old settings.”

He quickly did with a roll of his shoulders. “I could feel everything. Every piece of tactile clothing on every inch of my body.”

“Did it hurt?”

“No. We do not feel pain. But it was... too much information coming from too many places. Is that how it is for humans? You can feel everything on your skin everywhere? All the time?”

Samantha thought about it. “Yeah, I guess we can. Though for us, it's like we're so used to it, most of it is just background noise. Could you... I don't know, change the input or something so your system only recognizes important touch?”

“Important touch?”

“So like, as you said, your skin could feel the clothes all over your body. But that touch is static, it's not going to move or change. So put that in the background. But if someone grabbed your arm, that would be a touch that was given the full focus.”

Connor looked thoughtful for a moment. “I will try it.”

It was clear when he cranked up his settings again, as his posture once again stiffened. But after a few moments, he relaxed slightly.

“Better?” Samantha wondered.

“Yes. But I still don't think I like it.”

“Let me try something first. Give me your hand and then close your eyes.”

Connor did as he was told. Eyes closed, his hand sat palm up on hers. With her free, flesh hand, Samantha ran the pads of her fingertips down his palm. Next, she lightly scraped her nails over his synthetic flesh. Connor seemed to shiver in response. Samantha wasn't entirely sure, she didn't know if androids had the ability to shiver.

She then held his hand in both of hers. “Okay. Go back to normal. I've probably tortured you enough.”

Connor immediately relaxed when he was back to his old settings. “It wasn't torture, it was just... different.”

“But unpleasant different,” she reminded.

Connor rolled his shoulders again. “I am still deciding.”

Samantha squeezed his hand one more time before letting go and standing up. “Well, you'll have all night to decide. I'm going to bed.”

 

 

 


	6. Closer is Preferable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for making it this far in my little passion project. Especially to those who took time to leave comments. That really just makes my day. From here on, the story is going to take off and I've been really excited to get to these chapters. Lyrics used in this chapter are from Third Eye Blind's "Deep Inside Of You".
> 
> As usual, I post even more art and writing on my dbh tumblr https://dbhtychou.tumblr.com/

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Six: Closer is Preferable**

 

For the rest of February, Samantha remained careful about her interactions with Connor. Even after their discussion in the car, things did not go back to the way they were before Elliot Hall. Connor knew why she did this. She was trying to convey to those watching that Connor wasn't that important to her. That he was merely a machine used for a purpose and he wasn't so integral that threatening his well-being was going to get her to do what others wanted.

Connor did not think this plan was going to work at all. Largely because it was not true and he doubted anyone else believed what Samantha was trying to sell them. These were facts. Pretending they were not facts seemed counterproductive. But it was not his place to tell Samantha what to do.

The curious thing was Connor missed it. He missed her touch, which was an anomaly altogether as physical touch was not important to an android, it was merely a way to know when one came in contact with a solid object. The idea of a certain kind of physical contact being more preferred than any other mundane contact was a foreign concept and Connor wondered if it was a glitch in his programming.

Or perhaps it was his personal compatibility programming trying to overcompensate for the change in Samantha's daily habits. Connor was aware he was a surrogate for real human interaction for her. He did not mind this; he considered it part of his job. Even the part where they drank together and spent the night in the same bed. If he were human, that night on Valentine's Day would have been romantic.

He liked her getting into his personal space, engaging him, touching him. He found her polite distance to be non-preferable to the former. But again, he was not allowed to tell Samantha what she should do with herself, unless it was to save her life or protect her from harm. There was no harm in this, so he was helpless to stand by and let it happen.

* * *

 

 

**March, 2038 – Eight months until the android revolution.**

 

Without warning, Garrett came into the house and told Samantha the words she had been dreading to hear.

“What do you mean you're taking him back to Cyberlife?!” she demanded.

Garrett winced at her high, panicked tone. “We're not returning him, Sam. This is part of the contract we had with these guys. We gotta bring him back every three months. That's the only way they agreed to sell him to us. I'm just taking him for the day. We'll be back tonight.”

“They're not going to reprogram him, are they?” she asked, still panicked.

“No, not that I know of. They just want an update to see what he's learned so far. Probably do some regular maintenance on him while they're at it.”

“You're sure,” Samantha pressed.

“Pretty sure.”

“You tell them that they are NOT to delete, rewrite or change any of Connor's programming, you got that Garrett? You tell them to their faces. I will rain down a fiery hell upon them _in person_ if they so much as alter one tiny string of code. You let them know that.”

“Fine. I got it.”

“I, too will tell them this,” Connor reported.

“Good, that's fine Connor,” Samantha said distractedly and then turned her wrath right back to Garrett. “I am dead serious about this. You watch those guys like a hawk and make sure they don't do anything weird to him.”

“Jesus, Sam! I got it! I will make it known to all what the princess wishes.”

“Good.” Samantha paused as another thought came to her. “Are there other RK800 models at Cyberlife?”

“I dunno. Probably. I saw a couple while I was there the last time. Though most of them were damaged.”

“And they all looked just like him, right?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Crap. Hold on.” Samantha started glancing around the room. “Wait, don't go yet. I have to do something before you leave.” A marker. She began searching the nearby desk for a black marker. No, wait. That wouldn't work. If she wrote on Connor, his synthetic skin would cover it up.

Another idea hit her. “Wait there,” she called as she ran down the hall. “I'll be right back.”

“What is she doing?” Garrett muttered. “I've got a four hour drive both ways. We've got to get on the road.”

“Sir?” Connor asked. “I have a concern. What about protecting Samantha while I am gone today?”

“That's not a problem. I'm having Rollins stay with her until we get back.”

“Very well. I find this acceptable.”

“Oh? So glad that you do,” Garrett said with sarcastic humor.

“Okay, I'm back,” Samantha called as she ran out of her room.

Garrett laughed at what she had. “You still have more of those damn bracelets?”

“Oh, you know I do,” she said without embarrassment. “I was bored. I made a ton.”

“You made this?” Connor wondered as he let her tie a hand-made bracelet of purple, red and black around his left wrist.

“It was a phase. I like trying new crafts. I gave one to Garrett, too. He doesn't wear it.”

“Yeah, a grown-ass man always wears friendship bracelets. Plus my girl would have loved to hear about how I was wearing something made by another woman.”

“There,” Samantha announced, holding up Connor's arm which sported the bracelet. “Make sure this is the one you bring back.”

“For God's sake Sam. He's going to be dressed differently than all the other ones. We're not going to lose him in the crowd, especially with that ugly-ass red tie. Besides, we own this android. Cyberlife can't take it from us. Even if we asked them to replace it, this is the one we're getting back.”

Samantha looked at him stubbornly for a moment. “You want me to take off the bracelet.”

“I want you to take off the bracelet.”

“No, I will keep it,” Conner insisted, pulling his arm back. “I am ready to go to Cyberlife. I will make sure I am the one who returns back here.”

Samantha grinned, looking pleased as punch.

Garrett shrugged it off. If the android was fine with making her happy, he was fine with it, too.

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing now?” Garrett asked as he drove. The android, for the first hour of the trip, had been fiddling with a quarter. The tricks he could do were impressive, but ultimately distracting and Garrett had ordered Connor to put it away.

Now, the android was sitting unusually stiff and still. Every once in a while, lights would flicker in his eyes.

“I am preparing my files for quick download,” Connor reported. “The longer I am at Cyberlife, the longer I am away from my responsibilities. I would like to be there as briefly as possible.”

“You and me both,” the human agreed.

When they arrived at the heavily-guarded Cyberlife tower, there seemed to be a little mix up at the entrance when Garrett showed his credentials to the security guard.

“RK800?” the guard asked. “You're picking up the one going out?”

“No, I'm bringing this one in,” Garrett said, pointing his thumb to the android in his passenger seat.

The guard looked at Connor, confused. “Is it damaged?”

“Does it look damaged?” Garrett responded with irritation.

“So you're... returning it anyway?”

“No,” Garrett huffed. “I made an appointment. Can you call someone? Cyberlife requested we bring this in for a scan or something. I don't know what the hell they call it.”

“Hold on,” the guard said. He stepped into his station and picked up the radio.

“If they don't let us in now, I'm never coming back here,” Garrett mumbled.

“I will agree with that,” Connor said. He did not want to be at Cyberlife at all if he could help it.

Eventually, the guard returned and flagged them in. Amy Witman, the tech who had assisted Garrett and Rollins when they were there the first time, met them at the front of the building. She seemed very pleased to see them as she escorted them into the tower. Garrett had forgotten how stark and sterile Cyberlife was. Every model designed was out on proud display somewhere in the building, standing at straight attention in stark white uniforms. All models, except one of the design that walked next to him.

“Thank you so much for bringing the RK back for this. I know it's out of your way,” Amy said as they rode the elevator to one of the upper floors.

“I was under the impression I didn't have a choice,” Garrett replied. “It was in the contract.”

“Oh, was it? Either way, several of us in the programming department are excited to see how he's been progressing. This is a different project than the one all our other RK800 models are in.” She glanced back at the android. “You're the wild card. What do they call you?”

“My name is Connor.”

“Oh, you kept the same name? We reset him so you could give him a different designation if you wished.”

“You must not have done it right. The thing informed us his name was Connor,” Garrett said.

“I can fix that if you want him to have a different name. We already have plenty of Connors around here.”

Connor opened his mouth to protest, but Garrett beat him to it.

“No, don't change a thing on him. I have been told both Cyberlife and I will catch all kinds of hell if you change a single spec of information in this android. She has all the settings exactly where she wants them, I guess.”

Amy grinned. “I understand, I'll let the team know.”

The elevator chimed their floor and the three stepped off. Coming up the hall toward them was, surprisingly, another RK800. He was dressed in the usual gray jacket uniform of the RK800s, ready to step out into the public and be of service to the Detroit Police Department.

Connor and the other RK800 instantly identified each other as they approached. As they passed, the RK800 stopped and turned around, watching them curiously. Amy caught his actions and stopped as well.

“That is another RK800 model,” the RK800 informed them.

“Yes, but that has nothing to do with you,” Amy told him. “You keep going downstairs. You have a car waiting to take you to the station.”

“But why--”

“Go. You have more important things to do.” She gave the android a dismissive motion and he complied with one last curious glance behind him, eyes settling on that garish red tie the other android was wearing.

Connor locked eyes with the other RK before the elevator doors closed. They had the same face, but he saw nothing familiar in the eyes. Samantha had once said that any other RK800 that came after him, wasn't just the same model as him, but was a copy of him. Maybe at one point. But he and the rest of the RK800 line had now deviated from each other. They had their cases and he had Samantha; and Samantha was slowly turning him into something else.

“I see they're all annoyingly nosy,” Garrett said.

Amy continued to lead them further down the hall. “We like the RK's over here. All the other androids we deal with are blanks when we send them out. But the RK800s always pick up where the last one leaves off, so we get to see the full personality as it develops. That plus all the new programs we're testing on them makes them a little quirky. They're fun.”

“Fun, huh?” Garrett said with a glance to Connor. The android made no comment in response.

They were led to a room with a large machine and Connor was instructed to remove his jacket and shirt.

“Well, that's cute,” Amy said, noticing the android's bracelet.

“That's to make sure I bring the right one back,” Garrett explained with humor.

“Sounds like your boss really likes her RK.”

“She's not the one that's my boss. But yeah.”

“Well, I will make sure he comes back the same for her,” Amy said. She plugged a thick cord into the back of Connor's neck. The android did not seemed bothered by it. “This process might take up to two hours. You're welcome to wait downstairs. There's a cafeteria on the first floor.”

“Sounds good. Call me when he's done. Is that fine, Connor?”

“That is acceptable, Sir,” Connor said, his voice a bit distracted. Cyberlife was already pouring into his systems and he needed to be alert. Three months into this job and he had already broken rules, recharted his directives, and downloaded foreign programs. He also may have violated some human/android interactive codes. That one he wasn't sure of. All of those things needed to be kept from Cyberlife. He no longer owed them any allegiance. His loyalties were to Samantha and he would do anything to make sure he returned to her like she wished.

So he hid his sins from his makers, cunning as any fox. This RK800 was learning, evolving, and fast. And Cyberlife would never have any idea.

* * *

 

 

“Connor.”

The android looked up from where he had been internally processing. It was now dark outside. Roughly thirty-eight minutes until they reached home, depending on traffic. Connor, eager to get back, had busied himself with subtly rolling his coin over his knuckles as not to irritate Garrett.

“Yes, Sir?”

“That tech girl showed me something interesting before I came in to get you. Something you didn't tell me.”

Connor's LED flickered yellow as panic set in. He thought he had hid everything so well. Did Garrett know all his secrets? Did Cyberlife know? If they knew, why was he still headed back to Chicago?

“They have video of everything you see and hear. They showed me when Samantha fell through the ice. You fished her out of a fucking lake and you didn't tell me this happened.”

Connor processed this. He had not considered hiding this event. There were so many other things he was more concerned about. What would happen to him because of this mistake? “Sir, I--”

“I know why you did it,” Garrett cut him off. “You made Samantha a promise. She kept hers and you kept yours. And you may have saved her life more than once for that.” Garrett never looked at the android. He kept his eyes on the road as he drove. “You made the right choice. I won't ever tell her what I know.”

“Yes, Sir,” Connor said quietly.

“I just don't know how the hell you came up with that on your own. Didn't your program at least compel you to report that to me? And you chose not to. How does that work?”

“My program allows me decision-making capabilities when given conflicting orders. You told me priority one was keeping Samantha alive above all else. So the choice I made was to accommodate that order, even if it had to conflict with secondary rules.”

Garrett made a sound through his teeth, glancing once at Connor and then back to the road. “Shit,” he muttered, but he sounded a bit impressed. “Fucking androids.”

* * *

 

 

When they stepped into the house, Rollins was the only one to be seen, reading a book at the table. She stood as they entered.

“Where's Samantha?” Connor insisted before either human could say anything.

“I take it the trip went well,” Rollins said, ignoring him. “You're even home earlier than I thought.”

“It wasn't too bad,” Garrett replied.

“Where's Samantha?” Connor asked again.

“In bed. She's out for the night.”

“Already?” Garrett looked at his watch. “It's not even eight yet.”

“She worked herself up into a fine panic all day until finally, earlier this evening, I gave her a sedative. And she just conked right out. She'll probably be good until morning.”

Connor immediately turned on his heel and walked down the hall to Samantha's room.

“Well, he's on the job now,” Garrett announced. “I guess we can go.”

Connor was in Samantha's room before the two other humans had left the house. It was the longest he had ever been apart from her, ten hours. The longer he was gone, the more impatient he had become. Even though androids were supposed to be forever patient.

And even now, seeing her sleeping in bed, her back to him, it wasn't enough to sate the fluttering feeling in his chest. A feeling he had never experienced before. Here she was, right before him, breathing softly, sleeping well. Everything was fine, but there was still restlessness in him. He needed her voice, he needed her to look at him and welcome him home. Shove up his sleeve to see the bracelet and confirm that yes, her android had come back to her. But she was still and slumbering. Here in body only, her consciousness far away. He gently touched her head and she didn't even stir.

Disappointment. Connor had never felt such an emotion before. He didn't know what to do with it. The other humans had left the house, shutting off the remaining lights and plunging everything into darkness. What Connor should have done now was go out on his usual patrol to check all the locks and then prowl the parameter.

He couldn't will himself away from the room. What he needed to protect was here. It was okay if he stayed, he reasoned. Nothing else made sense to him but to stay. And so, very un-android-like, he climbed onto the bed and curled up next to her, their backs against one another. Eyes transfixed on the door, he felt and heard her breath slowly in the darkness. There he remained until the sun came again.

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Samantha awoke, complaining she felt like the dead. She had not the energy nor inclination to greet Connor the way he wished she would, which was disappointing all over again. When Connor informed her she probably felt that way because of the sedatives she had been given the day before, Samantha looked confused. She said she didn't remember being offered any such thing.

Connor sent a report to Garrett about the incident, suggesting whatever Rollins had used on Samantha should be taken down to a lower dose, should the need to use it arise again. Garrett said he would let Rollins know and Connor didn't think about it again.

* * *

 

 

**May 2038 – Six months until the android revolution**

 

For March and April, things went by like normal. Connor had his secrets as he continued to lurk in the Hall Foundation's computer systems. And Samantha had hers as she established more dialog with Calvin and also Angela through the phone that no one else but Connor knew she had. She did not go back to Macy's Place during that time. The more stringent schedule placed upon her by the Hall Foundation kept her tired and pale most of the time.

Connor hated it. Had Samantha given him orders to act against it, he would have. Sometimes when she was gone, a prisoner on the other side of that wall, he willed her to tell him to save her from this place. But she wouldn't.

At the end of May, the heat had already set in. Angela sent an invitation through text that there was going to be a barbecue that Saturday night at a local park. Several people and their androids would be in attendance that Angela wanted Samantha to meet. It was a few days before Samantha would have to go back to the clinic. No better time to go out than that.

“Hey Garrett,” she called on the intercom. She wore jeans and sneakers. “I'm getting stir crazy, I'm going out for the rest of the day.”

“How long? Where you going?” came the response.

“Just... out. I'll do some shopping, catch a movie and dinner. I'll probably be back around nine or so, depending on movie times. I'm taking Connor.”

“Sounds fine. Call me on the car phone every couple of hours to check in.”

“Will do. Later.”

Out of sight of the cameras, Samantha grabbed a bag and urged Connor to follow with a jerk of her head. They were allowed out of the compound unhindered and were free for the evening. It felt good to get out. Freeing, exciting to sneak off to go to a party, like a naughty teenagers.

Before heading to the designated location, Samantha stopped at the mall and took her bag into the woman's bathroom. There she set to work on an entirely new look. The jeans and sneakers were traded for a light summer dress and delicate white sandals. Her hair was pulled from its loose pony tail and styled with a curling iron. The makeup took a little while. She couldn't remember the last time she even bothered to put on a tint of lipstick. She was terribly out of practice and had to redo her eyeliner three different times.

More than once, Connor had called in, asking her if she was alright. She barked back in frustration that this was going to take a while and he should chill. He was frowning a little when she finally emerged. That frown disappeared at the sight of her. His eyes kept flitting up and down over her form. Connor had never seen so much... skin, so much of her form out on display in the daylight. Pale lean calves and ankles, exposed painted toes. Arms bare. Connor hadn't realized until now that he had only ever seen her in pants and overly large sweaters that swallowed her to the fingertips and completely hid her form. Now every curve was accentuated with the form-fitting dress.

His desire to take her in with his eyes over and over was overridden when he noticed her uncomfortable posture, arms now crossed in front of her.

“Are you alright, Samantha?”

She closed her eyes and breathed out a long breath. Then she held out her bare arms to him. “Can you tell?” she asked in a soft voice.

Connor examined them. To the casual observer, both Samantha's arms looked exactly the same. If one knew what they were looking for, they would notice a subtle difference in color at Samantha's right elbow, like a faded tan line.

“It is not obvious,” he said honestly, and then added, “No one will notice with how nice you look.”

Samantha raised her brows at him. “Connor, that was a pretty smooth compliment. Are you saying you like the way I look?”

“Yes I am.”

The statement was so pragmatic it made her laugh. “Alright, I will take your word for it.” She turned to her bag to dig for her keys.

It was then Connor noticed the back of the dress. It was tied in a bow at the back of the neck, leaving a window of skin open between her shoulder blades and the base of her neck. His fingers twitched as he was filled with the urge to touch it. His hand floated up as if under its own power.

“There they are,” Samantha announced and Connor quickly dropped his hand. “Alright, let's go.”

Connor followed her to the mall exit. His eyes remained on that key hole of skin at her back. His gaze then wandered down to the swish of her dress. It was a mesmerizing motion with each step. He was so fixated on it, he almost caught a door in the face when Samantha walked out ahead of him.

But then she suddenly stopped, catching her reflection in the glass windows that made up the side of the mall. Connor stood next to her and she watched the reflection of the two of them together.

“Look at us. We look pretty cute together.” She put her hand in the crook of his arm and posed. “Now that I got you to dress down a little, we don't look so mismatched.”

When the hot weather came in, Samantha had insisted on a wardrobe change for Connor, despite his argument that the summer heat in a suit would not bother him. Still, she purchased a vest in his usual charcoal colors and bought a few white dress shirts that had the android indicator arm band attached to them. Rolling his sleeves up to the elbows completed the most adorable look Samantha had ever seen for him. She was a huge sucker for a man in a vest with sleeves rolled up, but she didn't tell him that.

“We... match together,” Connor ventured to say as he looked at their reflection.

“Sure do. For today anyway.” She winked at the reflection and then let his arm go, walking toward the parking lot.

* * *

 

 

“Samantha, you came!” Despite the fact that she and Samantha had only seen each other in person once, Angela spotted her right away and waved her over to the reserved pavilion. She met them half way, eyes immediately zeroing in on the other human woman. “Look at you, dressed all fancy and adorable like you've got a hot date.”

“I don't get a chance to dress up too often,” Samantha said, almost as an apology. “I thought I'd take advantage of it. Plus, I _do_ have a hot date.” She motioned to Connor with humor.

“He looks thrilled,” Angela joked back at Connor's slightly uncomfortable frown.

“I made him dress down for the hot weather. He looks so much cuter in this.” She tugged at the bottom hem of his vest. “Right, Connor?

“I wouldn't know,” he muttered.

“Then take my word for it,” Samantha insisted.

“Mine, too,” Angela added with a grin. She then took Samantha's arm. “I'm so glad you came. Let's get you some food and then I want you to meet some people.”

She led them past a grill where a few humans, mostly men, were gathered around cooking different types of meat. The smell of smoke and food was mouth-watering. Samantha was suddenly starving.

She eagerly allowed one of the people at the grill to bestow her with a plump hamburger before filling her paper plate with several other food items laid out nearby. Once her plate was full, Angela steered her to a table where her android, Derek, sat as well as a man with a semi empty plate in front of him and two nearly full, but abandoned plates on either side of him.

“Samantha, this is Ethan,” Angela said. Samantha shook his hand before sitting down on the open space on the other side. Connor stood off to the side, opting not to join.

“This is Samantha's first time to one of these,” Angela continued. “She's still kind of feeling the whole thing out.”

“Hey, Samantha, it's good to meet you,” Ethan said

Samantha, who had already taken a bite of her burger only nodded as she chewed. Her eyes lit up and she made a very pleased noise. “Wow, that's a good burger. I don't think I've ever been to a cook-out.”

“Never?” Angela demanded.

“Not that I can remember.”

She clicked her tongue. “Girl, you live a sheltered life.”

“Yes, I'm aware.”

“With how you talk, I'm surprised they let you out of the house alone.”

“They don't.” Samantha gave a meaningful look in Connor's direction. The android was hardly paying attention to the conversation. He was too busy scanning the park and everyone in the general vicinity for possible threats.

“Ah,” Angela said. “So he's... more of like your baby-sitter.”

“He's the reason I can go out. He gave me freedom. He's my best friend. Is that weird to say?”

Angela grinned. “Not at all, hon. Not at this party.”

She nodded to Ethan who, in turn, directed Samantha's attention to the grassy area just beyond the pavilion where a female android ran around with a large group of children. “My android, Annie, is over there. I purchased her after my wife passed. I've had her for nearly five years now. She takes care of my kids. She feeds them, dresses them, cares for them. My youngest calls her 'Mom', but she's only allowed to do that when we're at home.”

“Annie and I, we're not together. I have a human girlfriend. But I know she loves my kids like a real mother. I've seen her be as real as any other human person. But if something happened to me, Annie would be gone. She would be taken from my kids and either sold to someone else or thrown away. That doesn't seem right to me. We can't build something that can love our children and then just treat them like property and toss them out.

“Maybe my situation is a little different than most of the others here, but Annie isn't the only one here who has become an integral part of a family. Who loves her human children and just wants to live without the worry of being thrown out like trash.”

At that moment, a winded little girl ran up to them. “Come on, Dad, chase us! Annie says its your turn to be the monster.”

Ethan looked up at the blonde android who smirked impishly at him. “Oh she did, did she? Alright.” He ran off after the group of various children that were clearly not all his own. They screamed and laughed in his wake.

Samantha looked over at Angela. “That was quite a spiel. I feel like you put him up to this just for me.”

“I did,” Angela confirmed without apology. “I wanted you to know that this isn't some weird club for people who just want to bang androids. This is about members of our family, people that we love and who love us back. And we just want to be able to love them without being ridiculed or shamed.

“Though, android sex _is_ pretty good. You should definitely try it. Right, babe?” she elbowed Derek in the side. The android merely took the ribbing with good-natured tolerance.

“Oh my god, there it is,” Samantha said, to which Angela just grinned wildly.

“Seriously, Samantha, there are so many different cases, not just here in Chicago, but all around the country. There was this girl who was friends with a little android girl next door. As she grew up and the android didn't, she became to think of her more like a little sister. And you know what? Those stupid parents of the android just got rid of her one day. This young lady hunted the android girl down, pretty much dug her out of a dump, and took her back home. Now she truly is the little sister.

“A few months ago, I met a man named Ben Stone. He was an older man and he had purchased an android as a personal assistant. After having her for several years, he wanted to adopt her as his daughter. Even leave his estate to her when he died.

“Of course, after the Mary Burgess case, we know how that's going to go,” Angela added with a little bitterness.

“Oh! The Mary Burgess case!” Samantha remembered. “I read about that. What happened with it?”

“Everything we worried about, but hoped wouldn't happen. It was ruled her android, even though they were legally married, could not inherit any property because he, technically, is considered property himself by both federal and state governments.”

“What happened to the android?” Samantha asked.

“I'm not sure. Since he is considered property, he will go to one of the children just like the rest of Mary's belongings. As long as one of them wants him. If they don't...” Angela sighed. “There's groups like us all over. I heard there were locals in that area looking into it to see if they can help the android if need be.”

“Help him how? How does that work?”

Angela just shrugged helplessly. “Find him somewhere else to be, I guess. Though really all they can do is to find him a new 'owner.'” She made quotation marks with her fingers. “There is nowhere for an android to be if they aren't owned by someone. It's a very hard truth when you see them as more than just a machine, but it is the truth.”

Derek reached over to squeeze her shoulder and Angela smiled back, putting her hand on his. “I'm grateful every day I have her. That we have each other,” the android said in his deep, even voice.

Samantha smiled at the sweet sentiment and then noticed both their hands. “You two are married.”

Angela held up the ring on her finger. “Yup. Almost two years now. I love the big lug. He loves me. That's all that matters.”

Samantha gazed around at all the other people and androids about. Despite Angela's stories and introductions, most of them were clearly romantic couples, just like Angela and Derek. And she found that she believed most of those here did truly love each other.

“It really is true what Calvin told me, isn't it,” Samantha observed. “It's mostly human guys here with their android girlfriends. You're kind of the odd one out.”

Angela shrugged with nonchalance. “You know, forty-two percent of people who purchase personal companion androids are women? But their androids can't look for gainful employment, provide for their family, or give women children. For many, even if they love their android partners, it's not enough. It's not what they want out of life.” Angela sighed. “I can't judge, I can only make choices for myself.”

Samantha looked out at the various people and androids once more, a little more thoughtful this time.

“Finished?” Angela asked, looking at Samantha's nearly empty plate. “Come on, I'll introduce you to a few more people.

* * *

 

 

The sun was setting by the time Calvin and Jace showed up. The human immediately went to see if there was any food left he could scrounge up and then went to sit and eat with others of his kind. Jace did not follow.

“Connor.”

Connor looked over at the other android, a model slightly smaller than himself. “Jace.”

“Hey, it's good to see you. I'm glad you came. I'm assuming Samantha is here somewhere? You guys seem tied at the hip.”

Connor nodded to a group of people, both androids and humans. Samantha was among them.

“She ditching you?”

“I prefer to be over here to keep an eye out. If I'm pulled into the discussion, I'll get distracted.”

Jace gave him a raised brow and a crooked smile. “You truly are an odd case. I can't put a finger on what your deal is.”

“There is no deal. This is my job.”

“Did you try any of those programs I gave you?”

“No.”

“No?” Jace asked, sounding a little offended. “None of them? Why not?”

Connor just shrugged without interest.

“You should,” Jace said. “Girls go crazy for a man with domestic skills.”

With that statement, Connor actually looked in the other android's direction. “I do not understand how that is useful to my main objective.”

Jace broke into a big smile as if he heard something extremely amusing.

“Jace,” Calvin called from where he sat at one of the tables. Through a series of hand motions he seemed to be asking what the android was doing over there. Jace, in turn, jerked a thumb in Connor's direction.

“Both of you come over,” Calvin said.

Jace looked at Connor. Connor shook his head.

“Connor, get over here and sit down,” Calvin ordered.

The android immediately walked over and sat himself stiffly at the table. Jace followed and sat next to him. “That's not nice,” he said to his partner.

“What?” Calvin made an innocent motion as he ate his potato salad. “It's in his programming. You tell him something with enough authority, he'll do it. There's nothing wrong with that.” He looked at Connor's distracted gaze and followed it. “And I'm guessing Samantha is riiiight over... Woah. She looks nice.”

“Yes,” Connor agreed.

“It seems several of her kind think so, too,” Jace said in a droll tone. “There might be some jealous lady androids out there. They can't match the beauty of the real thing.”

“You see,” Calvin countered, “that's where we're always going to differ, Jay. Androids will always have the advantage of physical beauty. They can be sculpted to match any standard, they can look exactly how one would want. The ideal image of the perfect face and body. How can you say humans could look better than that?”

“Yeah, but we're androids, Cal. What do we care of human beauty standards?” Jace countered. “We don't look at those sort of things. Speaking as one who finds humans more attractive than androids, we can't compare with those eyes of yours. Those expressive eyes, how every little movement speaks a volume of emotion.”

“Yeah but body fat and excess hair and skin conditions,” Calvin argued. “You've seen me when I have a cold. Androids don't get colds.”

“But you're _soft,_ ” Jace said passionately. “I never get tired of feeling that softness. How human bodies just mold against you. And your skin just _blushes_. Everywhere. And if you touch them you can make it blush.” Jace's LED began flickering yellow with a hint of red and he made himself stop talking by resting his mouth in his propped up hand.

“Get yourself a little hot and bothered there?” Calvin teased.

“Shut up, Cal.”

The night was getting darker and the strung white lights in the rafters were switched on, bathing the pavilion in a romantic glow. Slow music played from the speakers and couples began to congregate in the open section of concrete to dance together in the gentle atmosphere. A few different songs played and the group at the table mostly ignored it as they talked. Calvin questioned Connor about how he had been since they last met and was also a bit disappointed to find that he had not tried out any of the programs Jace had given him. It had been three months and Connor seemed pretty much the same as before. No progress. This was interesting in and of itself.

“Oh no, it was bound to happen,” Jace said, watching the group of humans across the pavilion. “Someone's making a move on your girl, Connor.”

Connor glanced over to Samantha where it appeared she was attempting to politely decline an invitation to dance. She was subtly rubbing her right arm. She did not want to touch another person because then they would find out about her secret.

“She's fine,” Connor said. “She is not in any danger.”

“Connor,” Calvin started to say.

“Cal, don't you dare order him--” Jace warned.

“Connor, go dance with Samantha.”

But this time, Connor did not obey. “Why would this be necessary?”

“None of it is necessary, Connor. But I guarantee you will make her night. You want to make her happy, right?”

“Dancing is not in my protocols.”

“It's in Jace's. He gave you that file.”

Connor paused, his LED flickered as he thought about it.

“Just a warning though,” Calvin added with humor. “If you use Jace's dance file, then you will know how to dance like Jace.”

“Oh, are we going to go there?” Jace shot back, playfully offended. “Because I have seen your repertoire, Calvin. The only one who needs dancing protocols is you.”

Calvin was about to continue flirting back, but Connor stood up, cutting the conversation short. Eyes trained on Samantha, he made a beeline straight for her. He was nearly in her space before she noticed his approach.

“Time to go home?” she asked.

Connor held out his hand to her. “Dance.”

She looked at his outstretched hand and then back to his face. “I'm sorry, what?”

His voice skipped a little. “With me. Dance.”

“You okay? You seem to be struggling with your sentences. Your LED's yellow.”

Connor jerked his head and then his LED went back to its usual blue. “I was downloading a program while I was trying to engage. I now know how to dance.” He held out his hand to her again.

Her fingers poised to brush his palm. “Just like that, huh?”

“Yes. Do you know how?”

“In theory. I've never danced with someone before.”

Connor took her hand, leading her to the open dance area. A new song began to play, slow guitar music in a swaying beat. “This is fine. I am good enough for both of us.”

“Oh you are, are you?” Samantha laughed as she followed him.

He suddenly stopped, turned, and tugged her against him. Her body stumbled into a firm, unrelenting form and it made her cheeks flush slightly before she moved so they had a reasonable amount of space between them. Looking down, his eyes focused entirely on her, Connor took her hand in his. The other hand flirted with that open keyhole in the back of her dress. His fingertips brushed the exposed skin before sliding down to settle on the small of her back.

 

 _When we met light was shed_  
_Thoughts free flow you said you've got something_  
_Deep inside of you_

 

He moved, taking her with him as he swayed effortlessly to the music. The movement was easy to follow and Samantha fell into the rhythm, her hand on his shoulder.

 

 _A wind chime voice sounds_  
_Sway of your hips round rings true_  
_Echos deep inside of you_

 

 _These secret garden beams changed my life so it seems_  
_Fall breeze blows outside, i don't bring stride_  
_My thoughts are warm, and they go deep inside of you_

 

As soon as she thought she had the hang of it, Connor surprised her by suddenly swaying in double time once, twice, before going back to the normal tempo.

Samantha laughed at the sudden movement. “Would you get mad if I said I was surprised you had any rhythm?”

“No.” He stepped back and twirled her. The swirl of her skirt caught his eye. He never got tired of watching that skirt; be it when she spun, or just the natural sashay of her hips when she walked in front of him. It was always hypnotic.

She came back to him, face flushed a little more. “You weren't kidding. You are good enough for both of us.”

“I only speak the truth, Samantha.”

She smirked at him. Connor was so funny sometimes. And other times, he was unpredictable. Like when he then asked her, “Is this enjoyable for you?”

“Dancing? Yes, I'm having fun dancing with you. Why do you ask?”

“One of the protocols in this program I am using states that the distance between the two dancers' bodies depends on both the setting and the familiarity between them. I am having trouble gauging how to correctly measure this. I allowed you to choose the distance. I want to confirm you find it satisfactory.”

Samantha looked down at the space between them. Certainly it was a polite distance. More like the kind of distance one would find at a junior high dance. Samantha wasn't really sure about it herself. She had no experience in this either. She thought maybe Connor would prefer it this way.

“What is the distance you would choose?” she wondered.

“Do I have your permission to initiate?”

She grinned. “Of course.”

The hand on the small of her back pushed in. The distance between their bodies closed as Connor pulled her to him. Samantha's face went warm as their chests brushed each other. She could feel his warmth against the chill of the evening.

“This is... definitely closer,” she whispered. Why was she so breathless? Why couldn't she get any strength into her voice?

“Close is preferable,” Connor informed her.

“Why is that?”

“With you, closer is always preferable.”

 

 _I've never felt alone_  
_Till I met you_  
_I'm alright on my own_  
_And then I met you_  
_And I'd know what to do if I just knew what's coming_

 

Samantha's heart flip-flopped in her chest. Did he understand how he sounded when he said things like that? No one ever said the type of things to her that Connor did. She hardly new what to do with those words. His hand, she was aware, slid back up to touch the exposed skin of her shoulder blades. His fingers followed the trail of her spine back down to the small of her back. His fingertips continued to stroke her there, like they did that one morning where she had fallen asleep with him on the couch.

Her heart tumbled anew as she allowed herself to bask in this moment. Her hand slid down from his shoulder to press against his chest. They were so close. His chin brushed her forehead and he left it there to prolong the simple contact. As they swayed in tandem, Samantha's eyes slid closed as she drifted away in the moment.

 

 _I would change myself if I could_  
_I'd walk with my people if I could find them,_  
_And I'd say that I'm sorry to you,_  
_I'm sorry to you_

 

_We were broken and didn't know it_

 

Samantha opened her eyes and over Connor's shoulder, she saw Calvin and Jace at the table where they had been sitting before. Now Angela and Derek were there with them, too. All were watching her and Connor dance. They looked pleased. And smug. Angela gave her a knowing wave when their gazes met.

Samantha was suddenly overcome with a wave of utter humiliation and shame. This wasn't why she reached out to these people. She didn't come here so she could swoon and dance like some dumb love-starved teenager who had snuck out of her parent's house to see her boyfriend. Her feelings about Connor were quickly getting complicated, but she didn't want to have such a sweet moment with him where others could smugly watch and think they knew everything about her. She wasn't like them and she wasn't on display for them to watch and chide her for after.

She pulled away from Connor. The song hadn't even finished. “Let's go home now.”

Connor did not ask why, did not even hesitate at the order. He was behind her as she turned on her heel and walked out of the gentle lights of the pavilion and into the darkness. It took a while for those who had been watching the show to understand that the two weren't just going off to find a private corner, that they were leaving.

“Samantha,” Angela called after her when she was almost to the parking lot.

“Keep walking, Connor,” Samantha said. “Get in the car.”

She had her keys ready and they climbed in, pulling out and away before anyone could catch up to her. Samantha's heart was still beating in embarrassment as they drove through the dark streets and then out of the city. They were on the back, wooded roads leading toward the facility when Connor spoke.

“We left very abruptly.”

“It's almost nine. We needed to be on our way home,” Samantha replied tightly.

Connor looked out the side window at the trees passing by in the darkness. “I preferred to be there than going back to the facility.”

She wasn't prepared to hear that. “Really? Why?”

He glanced in her direction for only a moment, his profile highlighted by the blue of his LED. “You do not touch me when we're at home. But you touched me tonight. You let me touch you.”

Samantha was definitely not prepared for that response. Her foot twitched on the gas in surprise. Her face was hot all over again as she tried to come up with an answer to that. Her brain scrambled, but no words were coming out.

Then, something else suddenly jumped at her. Something she had forgotten. “Oh, shit!” she hissed, slamming on the breaks and pulling off to the side. Luckily, there was next to no traffic this far out. Samantha put the car in park and stepped out to dig in the back seat. “I completely forgot to change my clothes before coming back home.”

“Samantha, I have never heard you use that word before,” Connor informed her from where he continued to sit, belted into the front passenger seat.

“And?” she called from the back as she dug around for her jeans. “Is that a problem?”

“No. I have no opinion on this. I was just making an observation.”

Samantha was otherwise distracted with her pressing problem as she found her pants. “Do you think we're still outside the five-mile range?”

“I believe so, though my GPS is offline so I can't be certain.”

“Hopefully, so no one on Garret's team catches me randomly changing out in the dark.”

She bent over, intent on sliding her pants on under her dress. She was at the opposite side of the car, standing by the back seat so it was difficult for Connor to see her. But as he glanced back, he saw arms covered fully in black reach out of the darkness. Samantha made a cry of surprise as she was grabbed and then, she was sucked into the blackness of night.

 

 

 

 


	7. Synthetic

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Seven: Synthetic**

 

“Samantha!” Connor lurched forward and was immediately jerked back by the seat belt. LED flickering red, he nearly ripped it from the car trying to get out. He scrambled out and around, glancing wildly into the darkness. Nothing and no one else was on the road. He wasn't able to see which direction they had gone, he had only seen those arms.

“Conn--!” He heard Samantha's voice get cut off from somewhere in the darkness across the road. The android immediately charged in that direction. He heard the gun a fraction of a second before he felt the impact as the bullet hit him in the upper arm.

Whoever had Samantha was armed. As he activated his infrared vision, he saw that there was more than one. Three unknown human attackers with Samantha's struggling body being dragged among them to a large utility van. That made four to contend with, including the driver.

Connor ducked behind a tree as more bullets were fired. Removing his own gun from its holster located beneath the back of his vest, Connor smoothly peered out and made one shot. The amount of bullets he had were few, so he needed to make each one count. The gunman fell as he was shot through the head and now there were only three humans left.

* * *

 

 

“Conn-” She had tried to scream for him, but a gloved hand over her mouth cut her off. When his silhouette appeared up by the road, one of her attackers opened fire. Samantha immediately feared she had only led Connor to his death.

She watched in horror as Connor's form seemed to jerk back. She tried to scream again, tell him to run, to save himself, but that disgusting hand was pressed hard to her face. The man who held her snapped her around and she lost sight of him as a second man helped to lift her off the ground. As they carried her to a dark, unmarked utility van, Samantha thrashed harder. She knew if they got her in that van, no one would ever see her again.

_Bang._

The sound of a single gunshot and they were suddenly all sprayed with blood as the head of the third man they were with exploded.

“Holy shit!” squawked the man that held her mouth.

“Go! Get her in the van!” the second man barked. He let go of Samantha, dropping her legs to grab his gun. All Samantha could see were the sparks from the gun as the man fired into the darkness.

With a great heave, Samantha was dragged into the van through the side door. She immediately kicked from the arms that held her and lurched for the doors in the back. She yanked the handle and the doors opened easily. She leaped for freedom, only to have the man grab her ankle at the last second. She tripped and fell, banging her chin on the back frame of her exit.

While she was stunned, the man climbed over her, pinning her down. One glance up by the internal vehicle light and Samantha felt the horror of recognition when she saw the man's face. She wasn't even able to react before a meaty fist collided with her face. He punched her one more time for good measure.

“Don't you move or I'll snap your fucking neck,” his dark voice growled at her. “You know I don't have to bring you in alive.”

Samantha knew. These people didn't need her life, just everything else of her. Not that she had the ability to fight back. Her whole world was spinning and blinking in and out from the facial blows. She was vaguely aware the other man jumped into the van and screamed “DRIVE!”

The driver put the vehicle into gear and stepped on the gas. The van lurched roughly over the uneven terrain as they barreled through the woods for the road. It was so rough, one of the bumps seemed to come from the roof of the vehicle.

“Son of a bitch got me!” hissed the second man. He clutched his leg which was bleeding freely.

“When the hell did they get a bodyguard?” the first man demanded.

“It's a fucking android!”

“With a gun? Bullshit! Androids can't shoot people!”

“Didn't you see the arm band? It's an android!”

That statement was punctuated with two gun shots. They came from outside, on the hood of the van. Both bullets went into the brain of the driver. He immediately went limp and the vehicle slowed to a stop. All was silent inside, save for the idling engine. Both men were frozen where they were, looking at each other with wide eyes. The man that had Samantha pressed a gloved hand to her mouth. Everyone held their breaths and listened as slow, measured steps walked across the hood of the van

The second man with the wounded leg suddenly snapped and fired through the roof multiple times. The van teetered as something heavy jumped off the top. Silence again. The second man, breathing hard, dared to peer out the side window. A bullet immediately went through the glass and through his eye. He instantly crumpled to the floor, blood leaking freely.

“Shit!” the last man hissed. “Shit! Shit!”

Samantha cried out in hurt and surprise when he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out the back. With fingers still gripping the hair at the back of her skull, she felt the second hand point a gun to her temple as he faced her toward the darkness.

“Alright, android!” the man called into the night. “Get the hell out here or this girl's brains are going to join all the others.” Silence came from the woods. “Right now!” he tried again. “You have until the count of three or I'm pulling the trigger. One. T--”

“Alright, don't shoot! I'm coming,” came a voice from the woods.

The man positioned himself safely behind Samantha's body as the familiar blue glow of Connor's arm band appeared in the darkness. His LED, glowing bright red, highlighting one side of his stern face. The android's form came into view as he grew closer, gun in hand trained on both of them.

“Let her go or I will kill you,” Connor told the man in a matter-of-fact voice.

“You put that gun down or she's the one that's going to die!” the man threatened, jerking Samantha by the hair to prove his point.

Connor continued to move in, gun still aimed. As he came closer, he saw the blood dripping from Samantha's noise. His LED grew a hotter red and began to flicker.

“Did you hurt her?!” he snapped in a voice Samantha had never heard Connor use before. “Were you the one who hurt her?!”

They could feel Connor's rage from there. The man knew this machine meant to kill him. “You stay right where you are, android! Don't you dare fucking move!” In his panic he moved the gun from Samantha's head to point it at Connor.

The second he removed the threat from Samantha, Connor pulled the trigger. At the same time, the man realized his mistake. It would have been a deadly mistake, but the bullet never came. Connor pulled the trigger, but the clip was empty. He had used them all.

The man saw this. He sneered just as the empty gun was thrown at him with blinding speed. He tried to duck the projectile, but Connor was already racing at him, bodily throwing himself toward the danger. One shot rang out into the air and the man was down, Connor on top of him. Immediately, the human struggled and the android responded by punching him in the face. The force of an android's strength was more than any human. And Connor used his full force. The first punch caused the human's entire body to jerk in shock. The second punch was wet as the bones in the face caved in. The third and the fourth splattered blood on the android, but he did not stop.

“Connor!”

He immediately froze as Samantha barked his name. The second he stopped, Samantha, the discarded gun in her hand, fired on the body. Three shots were left in the gun. Samantha unloaded them all into her would-be kidnapper. And long after the gun was spent she was still pulling the trigger over and over, eyes wide and haunted.

She didn't stop until Connor was in her space, gently removing the gun from her hands.

“Samantha.”

She couldn't stop staring at the bloody corpse. Her whole body shook, her knees felt ready to give out, but she couldn't stop staring. “It was him,” she found herself saying in a hollow voice. “He was the same one from the first time. I know his voice, that face. I'll never forget it.”

That voice haunted her in her nightmares still.

Connor said nothing. He did not ask about her words. Instead, he wiped the gun clean of her prints and left it at the scene before escorting her away.

* * *

 

 

The moment Samantha was taken, Connor had radioed the security team. It was only a few minutes after it was all over that lights appeared both on the road and from the woods. Samantha and Connor were still at the scene, sitting in Samantha's car in the back seat. She was in the middle. He sat at the driver's side, back door open and one foot out. Garrett had radioed back with specific instructions that they were not to leave the scene. Connor would have preferred to get Samantha back to the house, but those were not his orders. He could only bypass them if he thought Samantha was still in danger. The probability that there were further threats out there was low, therefore Connor was forced to obey and stay in the car.

The off-road vehicle pulled up on the opposite side of the road, headlights on the car. Connor's eyes were on it sharply as he saw humans climb out. Though not in their view, he had a gun at his side—one he had stolen from one of the bodies. He fingered the trigger as he watched one of the humans begin to approach. His LED flickered red.

The blare of a horn broke the android's stare as a dark truck pulled up between the two parties. Connor's grip on the gun tightened.

“Connor, it's Garrett,” a male voice came from an outside speaker on the truck. “We're all friendlies here, stand down.”

The driver's side window rolled down and Garrett's familiar face could be seen. Connor relaxed and took his finger off the trigger.

With the truck still running, Garrett stepped out and glanced into the car. “Connor, give me the gun.” The android was hesitant, but handed over the weapon. “How's Sam? She okay?”

“They _hurt her_ ,” came the caustic response from the android. The tone made Garrett's hair stand on end.

“I'm fine,” Samantha insisted, though her voice was shaky. She still had dried blood on her face and neck. “Nothing serious.”

“Okay.” Garrett slapped the hood of the car. “Sit tight. Paramedics are coming. I'll be right back.” He turned as one of his team was rounding the truck to meet him and everyone in the vicinity got an earful from the chief of security. “McKinsey! What the hell do you think you're doing? That fucking android just killed a whole fuck-ton of people and you were going to walk right up to it without identifying yourself?! The fuck's wrong with you! Fuck!”

There were mumbled apologies from somewhere in the darkness and then the off-road vehicle drove down the embankment toward what remained of a failed kidnapping attempt. The two were left alone in the car, Garrett's truck still running idle on the road. Connor's gaze remained fixated protectively out into the night until he felt a weight on his shoulder. Samantha had sagged against him, her cheek on his shoulder. She was only there for a moment before she felt wetness against her arm. She pulled back and, by the inside light of the car, saw blue liquid on her arm. It had soaked through the white material of the android's sleeve.

“Connor, are you hurt?” she asked. Her body started shaking again.

“I don't hurt, I can't feel pain,” he assured her. “My arm is slightly damaged, but nothing vital. I have already rerouted the bleeding.”

He hoped this explanation would placate her, but Samantha only seemed more distressed.

“This is all my fault,” she sniffled, trying not to cry. “I'm so stupid, sneaking off to some dumb party, pretending everything is normal. I put us in danger. I deserve this happening, you don't, Connor. I'm so sorry.”

Connor just watched her, his LED spinning yellow in confusion. The actions of evil humans were not Samantha's fault. He did not understand this line of thinking from her. She was in distress and Connor was at a loss. He had killed everything that was a threat to her. Why was his human still in distress?

“Samantha, don't be sorry. This is my job. I have protected you. Everything is okay,” he informed her. “You don't have to be scared now.”

“I am always scared.” Her voice was tight, throat constricting as she fought back her emotions. “This isn't living, this is torture. I wanted to be braver. I wanted to go out sometimes and pretend I'm not afraid for my life every day.”

Every day? Connor's LED flickered red for just a moment before going back to yellow. Samantha felt this way, felt this fear for her life, every day? He had not realized. And he could not blame her. Tonight proved her fear was reasonable. He did not know what to tell her.

The flash of emergency lights shown in the distance and soon the entire area was swarmed with police. An ambulance pulled up and paramedics helped clean Samantha up under Connor's watchful eye. She looked better without the blood on her. Her face was swollen, but nothing broken. The skin on her chin had been scraped off, but nothing bleeding at the moment.

Forensic analysts came and took samples from Connor. He didn't realize how much human blood he had on him until they swabbed his bloody knuckles and the red flecks on his face. Police officers questioned them both as to what happened. Connor took initiative to answer most of the questions himself. He knew how to put together a report precisely and accurately. Garrett was called over as they talked.

“So, this is your android, huh?” the officer asked.

“It belongs to the Hall Foundation. It's a security bot.”

“It killed several people tonight. Humans, Mr. Brant. Androids aren't supposed to be able to hurt people, let alone kill them. Bypassing these protocols is a felony offense.”

“Everything on this android is legal. He and his gun are both registered with the state and county as weapons. He's in the testing phase of using a new program that allows force—lethal if necessary—against those seeking to take the life of the person they're protecting. These bots are being developed specifically for the police force. I've got permits and paperwork and all that stuff.”

The officer gave Connor the stink eye. “Yeah, so let's say that android is legal. Is it safe?”

“What? Of course it is! Look at it!” Garrett motioned to Connor. “Here we are surrounded by people—several of them armed—I might add, and he's docile as a kitten. He's harmless. He knows the difference between good people and bad. And those were bad people tonight. They came with guns and they came ready to kill. Miss Hall would probably be dead if it weren't for that android.”

The officer glared at Connor again. “Maybe so. But it just seems if a man shoots another man, he outta feel something about it afterwards. Maybe lose a little sleep over it. Even if the bastard had it coming.”

“Well I certainly won't be losing any sleep over it,” Garrett insisted.

In the background, Connor's sensitive hearing picked up another conversation from a group police officers a few yards away.

“Elliot Hall's her dad? Of the Hall Foundation?” one officer was saying. “No wonder these guys were desperate to get a hand on this girl. The company's worth billions. That would be a fat ransom.”

“I thought Elliot Hall's daughter died,” stated another.

“Then who's that standing over there, genius,” stated a third. “Looks pretty alive to me. Come on.”

Connor watched the police go, but did not say anything.

* * *

 

 

It was very late by the time Samantha was finally allowed to leave the crime scene. Police were still there and probably would be all the next day. Samantha didn't care. She didn't plan on leaving the house ever again after that night. All she wanted was to curl up in the shower and cry it all away.

While she was in the bathroom, shower water running, Garrett was at the table with Connor. He had ripped off the android's soiled sleeve and had a tool box opened next to him. He attempted to repair what he could of the bullet hole in Connor's arm.

“Hey so... listen,” Garrett started, a pair of pliers sticking into Connor's arm. “No matter what anyone says about what happened tonight, you did the right thing, okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” Connor agreed. “They were using lethal force. I only reacted in kind to protect Samantha's life. I followed the proper protocols given to me in my program.”

Garrett glanced up at the android's face as he clipped a few exposed wires. “Did you, though?”

Connor looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Most of those were clean kills. But that last guy, you pummeled him into the ground. You caved his face in with your bare fist and _then_ you shot him. Three times.”

Samantha had been the one to shoot him, but Connor did not offer a correction. He was completely okay with taking the blame for all of it.

“You were _mad_ at this guy,” Garrett said.

“Androids don't feel emotion. They don't get mad.”

“This guy hurt Sam and you were _furious_ ,” Garrett insisted. “You wanted to make him hurt. You wanted to see him bleed for what he did. Revenge, Connor, is not in an android's protocols.”

Connor said nothing. He looked at Garrett for a moment more and then went back to staring straight ahead. His LED, however, kept flickering between blue and yellow.

“Alright, that's about the best I can do,” Garrett announced, letting the subject go. He took a moment to survey his repair work on the android. “The leaking should have stopped, but I'm going to plug the hole and wrap it just in case. Don't want blue blood dripping everywhere.”

“That should be fine, Sir,” Connor agreed tonelessly.

All he had on hand was medical gauze, so Garrett stuffed the bullet wound and wrapped it as if it were a human's injury. “We'll call Cyberlife in the morning and see if we can get you proper repairs. Are you good to preform your responsibilities tonight or should I call in more of my guys?”

“I am still fully functional. My thirium levels are only slightly depleted. In a worse-case scenario I could run at ninety-five percent for the next two days and at seventy-three percent for another four.”

Garrett slapped Connor on the back in a friendly gesture as he stood. “Don't worry, we won't make you wait that long.”

* * *

 

 

Samantha's eyes snapped open in the dark and she was back there. Men dressed all in black shouting at each other, holding her down. That heavy fear of knowing her last minutes were up crashed down on her hard. She sat up, clutching her chest as she tried to breathe. Her heart felt like it was in a vice, her skin crackled from adrenaline as if she had her finger in an electric socket. Every molecule was on fight or flight mode.

She sat in bed, in her dark, empty room and tried to tell herself everything was okay. The danger was gone, she was safe. Safe for now. Safe only until the next time. And maybe the third time, she would not survive it.

Another wave of panic threatened to swallow her and Samantha hugged herself as she tried to ride it out. “Everything's going to be fine, you're okay. Everything's going to be fine, you're okay,” she chanted to herself over and over as she rocked.

Her heart would not stop pounding. She needed her medication.

“Connor?” she called from her bed.

No answer. She listened to the house above the pounding in her ears and everything was silent. Shivering, she padded out into the hall and looked around. No floating blue lights from his arm band or his LED.

“Connor?” She tried to will a new kind of panic from setting in. She was all alone in the house. Had something happened to him? “Connor! Please answer me.”

Nothing.

No. He couldn't be gone. She called his name several more times before stumbling to the back door and flinging it open. She threw herself outside onto the lawn. “Connor! Connor!”

Dear God, no. He was gone. They took him. He killed people tonight and they took him away while she was sleeping. Her world shattered. Everything that was her fell into pieces on the ground and scattered. What was she supposed to do without him?

“Samantha! What are you doing outside?”

She turned at the familiar voice and all the broken pieces tumbling back together was a bittersweet pain in her chest.

“Connor,” she breathed.

The android approached in quick strides. “Is everything okay?”

She stumbled toward him and he caught her before her legs could give way and drop her into the cold, wet grass. “Connor, I couldn't find you. I thought they took you away.”

“Never,” he murmured in her ear as he held her close. “I would never leave you. They couldn't make me leave you. I would always come back.”

She breathed out, hands covering her face as she shook. “Oh my god, I'm so dumb. I can't believe I freaked out this bad over you just being outside.”

“Then let's both go inside,” he said kindly, putting an arm around her as he guided her to the house. “I'll stay with you.”

Placated, Samantha allowed herself to be led. _They couldn't make me leave you. I would always come back_ , he said. Her cheeks were red hot, and not just from embarrassment.

Once inside, they went back to her room. Connor issued some anxiety medication to her and she swallowed it down, her arms still shaking. But it didn't go away. Minutes passed and her heart kept pounding like it never planned to stop. Adrenaline continued to course through her like she was being chased. Her whole body felt like a live wire, burning out her nerve endings. She paced her room and trembled, but she just couldn't get her body to calm down.

Connor watched her helplessly. He could track her heartbeat with his scanners. Her vitals were still in full panic and it had been nearly a half hour. Something should have happened by now. He didn't know if he should give her more medicine. Overdosing wasn't safe for humans. Samantha chose for him and took a second dose anyway. She continued to pace, a hand on her racing heart.

She turned and Connor was in her space, his LED flickering yellow to indicate he, too, was in distress at her state.

“It's fine, Connor, it will kick in eventually,” she insisted. “I'll be alright, just give me a little more time.”

He surprised her by reaching out and pressing his hand over her heart. The look of intensity on his face was mesmerizing. Samantha's heart would have fluttered if it wasn't already threatening to jump right out of her chest.

Connor seemed to reach some internal decision and began removing his vest, holster and shirt. Next, without warning, he grabbed the hem of Samantha's over-sized t-shirt and pulled it off her in one long tug. She was left completely topless, hair floating with static, and absolutely baffled. Before she could demand what the android was doing, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her chest against his.

“Here, feel mine. Feel mine beat,” he mumbled soft in her ear. “Slow, calm. Listen to mine.”

She couldn't hear his thirium pump, not when her heart was raging in her ears. But his embrace made it through the noise. The pressure of his arms, of his chest against hers, felt safe, calming. The tightness of his embrace loosened something in her, made it finally relax.

Into his shoulder she whispered, “Can you hold me just a little tighter?”

“Like this?”

“Yes. Just stay like that a little while.”

He stayed, holding her perfectly as the panic and her racing heart slowly subsided. After a while, she could hear it, the thrum of his thirium pump. She heard it in her ear when she pressed it to his shoulder, she felt it pulse against her own heartbeat. The sound was beautiful and real and felt... alive. She cherished the sound, cherished him. As he held her, she heard the words. These words had been there for a while, silent and patiently waiting far deep down to be listened to. Now they were on the surface and Samantha heard them clearly in her head.

_You love him._

The truth of it shook her, even though she had known it was true for a while. It was in loud words in her mind now and the honesty of them would not change. _You love him._ Her arms, which had been hanging by her side the entire time, raised up to encircle his trim waist. His skin felt good against hers; his chest pressed to hers, her cheek on his shoulder. She wanted to hold him like he was holding her.

But Connor mistook her movements and pulled away so he could see her face. “Better,” he said with satisfaction.

“Better,” she agreed. And then immediately remembered she was topless standing before him. Blindly, she reached down to grab a shirt and quickly put it on. Only when both her arms were in the sleeves did she realize this wasn't hers. It was Connor's button-up dress shirt. Embarrassed, she let out a “Whoops, wrong shirt.”

She meant to turn from him to shrug it off and find the right one, but Connor already had a hold of both sides of the shirt and pulled it closed to properly cover her.

“You can wear it,” he insisted, then his voice dropped to a whisper. “I like—it looks good on you.” His LED flickered blue with just a flash of yellow.

Samantha looked away from his face as her cheeks warmed. He was still in her space, his body taking up the air around her. If she raised her head, their noses would brush. Why was he still so close? She wouldn't dream of asking him to move away.

“Do you... would you like me to stay?” he continued, that husky, smokey voice still but a whisper that tickled the fine hairs on the back of her neck and danced up her spine.

Samantha closed her eyes. She was starting to learn his language. Connor wasn't comfortable with stating what he wanted. Insisted he had not the ability to want if he was asked outright. But this was his way of expressing his want, to ask if she wanted. She heard it in his voice when he asked. _I want to stay with you._

She moved back a little so she could look up and smile at him. “I would love it if you stayed. It feels safer when you're close by. Especially after tonight.”

“I will stay as long as you want me to.”

She smiled in response. Her lashes fluttered as her gaze roamed his face, then his topless form. She took in the frame of his shoulders and the broadness of his chest. The cute little freckles that dotted his face dotted the rest of him. Her eyes landed on the glowing blue circle embedded in his torso right below where a human's rib cage would end.

“What is this?” she asked, fingers hovering, but not touching.

“My power core.”

“Like a battery?”

“Yes.”

“So if I pulled it out, you would just...” She pantomimed a robot suddenly losing power and jerking to a stop. She made a noise that sounded like a mechanical thing powering down.

Connor gave her such a lop-sided smile, only one side of his mouth pulling up. She wanted to take a picture and frame it forever. That might have been the best she had ever seen him smile and it was the most adorable thing.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “I would have a couple minutes to put it back in, but if I didn't, I would power down.”

“Well, we will keep that in there then,” Samantha joked back. Her gaze then landed on his wrapped arm. “What about that? Does it hurt?”

“No. Androids can't feel pain.”

She furrowed her brows. “What if... when you turned up your sensitivity settings?”

“It wouldn't change anything. I don't have any pain receptors, only information relays that tell me when and where I am damaged.”

“Good.” She smiled at him. “I don't want you to hurt.”

His hand came up and lightly touched the scab forming on her chin. It would be deep purple by morning as well as her cheek bone. “I don't want you to hurt either.”

She moved her head from his touch. “I'll be alright, don't worry about it. You saved my life. You did exactly what you needed to do to keep me safe.”

Before he could argue that, she put her hands on his shoulders and guided him backwards to sit on the edge of the mattress. He sat and she crawled onto the bed, sitting slightly behind him. His back was lightly freckled as well, just a few dots here and there. Again she wondered why Cyberlife would bother with such a minute detail. Why was she so quickly falling in love with every freckle he had?

“Would you like to try out that heightened sensitivity again?”

“Are you asking because you want to?”

Samantha smirked, he should know. That's how he asked for things, too. “Yes, I do. I've been curious ever since the first time.”

“Alright. Just for a little bit.”

“Just a test or two,” she agreed. “Close your eyes.”

She could tell when he activated it. He always gave a little shudder when he did so. He sat with eyes closed, bent forward with his elbows resting on his knees. Samantha studied his back. It looked close to human. The muscle groups weren't quite right, but he had shoulder blades and a spine. And a beautiful neck on those lean, wide shoulders.

Samantha put her finger on his lower back and then ran her nail lightly up his spine. Conner jerked up straight and made a strangled squeak. His LED shot right to red for just a fraction of a second.

“What was that?” he demanded as he turned to look at her.

He looked so wide-eyed and flustered, Samantha couldn't help but laugh. “I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what you would do.” She used her fingertips to cover the wide grin on her face.

“You're not sorry,” he accused.

“Was it terrible? Did you hate it?”

He rolled his shoulders. “I don't know.”

“Let me try one more thing,” she begged. “Just one more and I won't bother you about it for at least a couple weeks.”

Connor gave her a barely tolerant look and returned to his first position, mumbling something unintelligible in a low tone. Smiling, Samantha put her arms around him from behind. She hugged him tight, her sore chin resting on his shoulder.

“How's this?”

Beneath her embrace, she felt his entire body relax.

“This is better than the other thing,” he said.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes.” His answer came out like a sigh.

“Just like you did earlier,” she whispered back. This was the first time she had ever held him. She didn't want to let him go, not yet. Despite herself, she pressed her lips to the back of his neck where it met the shoulder. She kept it there, as if having her mouth remain there would make it less of a kiss. Her heart ached. She shouldn't be doing this. He probably didn't even understand what she was doing.

“It feels safe to be in someone's arms,” she told him. “It's nice.”

His head turned toward hers and their foreheads brushed. “Nice,” he repeated.

Samantha closed her eyes. She allowed herself one more moment of bliss. One more moment of selfish self-indulgence and then let him go.

“Okay, I will stop taking advantage of you,” she said in a joking tone. “You can turn it off if you like.”

She was about to crawl under the covers (because she was not giving Connor his shirt back if he wasn't going to ask for it) when Connor spoke in a voice so soft it made her pause.

“If you weren't done, you can continue. I didn't mind it.”

Up on her knees, Samantha looked at his back, analyzing his words. _Please hold me again,_ she heard in his language. Her brain rationalized that she was imagining things; making up words she wanted to hear. But earlier that night—god, had it only been a few hours ago? It felt like it had been days—Connor had said he did not like being at the facility because she never touched him. He craved physical contact, just like a person did. And Samantha knew she couldn't keep her distance from him anymore, not even at the house under all the surveillance cameras.

“Alright,” she said brightly, and then added in a joking tone, “Do I have permission to initiate?”

Connor smiled a little to himself, remembering how he had said that to her when they were dancing. “Yes.”

She flopped onto his back with a laugh, arms going around him again. She hugged him tight, hugged him for all the months she hadn't engaged with him for fear they would take him away. The fear would just have to stay. She wasn't going to keep him from this if he needed it.

Connor leaned into the embrace and his gentle smile was beautiful. A real smile. A golden moment she may never see again and Samantha committed it to memory. Beneath her, she felt him roll his shoulders a little and she wondered if he still had his sensitivity settings turned up. She didn't ask. Her arm brushed the bandage around his bicep and she was suddenly hit with a thought: Connor had risked his life to save her that night and he had no idea why they were attacked in the first place. He never once asked, only served and protected. That didn't seem right.

“Connor, do you want to know why we were attacked tonight?” she asked.

“I am not allowed to ask for information if it hasn't already been given to me. I consider it classified. But if you offer information, that is your choice.”

Garrett would be so mad if she told him. And there was also... “I didn't want you to know sometimes. Not after the way you reacted when you thought I wasn't human.”

Connor reached up and brushed his fingers over the back of her synthetic hand. Made of the same material he was. This hand; he had the same desire to protect it as the flesh one. “If my actions that day hurt you, I am so sorry. My reaction was not appropriate.”

She rested her cheek on his back so she wouldn't have to see his face. “Maybe it was. I'm not human, not like the others. I wasn't born; I was made in that lab. And I know you heard those officers tonight talking about the death of Elliot Hall's daughter. They were right. The real Samantha Hall died several years ago. I was made from her DNA to look like her. Not just her DNA, but the genes of so many others. I was modified and created for a purpose: to be harvested.

“My blood, my genes, my cells, they were created to be superior. All the things they take from me every month, they use it to create medicine, to research cures, to save people's lives. That's why I let them do it. I want to be useful. I want to help people survive; live. And it's made the Hall Foundation... I don't even know how much money. Money enough to keep it going for lifetimes. Somehow, others know what I am, what I can do. That's why those men tried to take me tonight.”

Connor was silent for a moment, unmoving. Then he said, “I know. I've known for a while.”

Samantha pulled away a little, keeping her hands on his shoulders. “You do?”

“I hacked the Hall Foundation's computer system. I looked into all their records. They called you 'The S.H.' in their files. I thought it stood for Samantha Hall, but it means--”

“Synthetic Human,” Samantha finished. “I'm not a person to them. Not really.”

He glanced back at her. “You are to me. You are human, you are alive. You are Samantha. And I will always protect you.”

Emotion welled in her chest, threatening to burst out. She hid her face against his back. “Thank you.”

“And as someone who wants to protect you, and knowing all this, the Hall Foundation still lets you leave the house. Why?”

“Because I look like Elliot Hall's daughter. Sometimes he forgets I'm property and feels bad for me, being trapped up here. Just like regular people, you keep me in a cage, I'll get sad, stir crazy and depressed.”

“And try to hurt yourself?”

“Only after the first attack. I didn't know how to deal with what happened to me. I couldn't bear the thought of it happening again. It was those same men from tonight. They were the ones who came for me the first time. It was the worst experience of my life. I didn't know how to cope after they took my arm.”

Connor swung around, eyes wide and LED flickering yellow and red as he stared at her. “They _took your arm_?”

Samantha blinked at him. Apparently, he didn't know everything. “Yes.”

Connor's eyes glanced all over her form. “How? What happened?”

It was not something she wanted to remember. But for him, she would try to revisit that horrible day. “I was out on a walk, not too far from the house. A vehicle came out of nowhere. I thought it was part of the security team. But these men all in black grabbed me. It seemed they planned to just take my blood. I keep asking myself if I would have kept quiet, if that was all they would have taken.

“But I screamed and the security team heard me. They came running and these guys were out of time. So they did something desperate. They held me down and one of the men pulled out a machete.” Samantha looked away. That sound of metal hitting bone would haunt her the rest of her days. “And they... took a piece of me when they fled, leaving the rest for another time. So then they had my blood and other parts of me to do god knows what with. I guess they have used it all up and needed more.”

By the end of her story, she was absently rubbing her right arm at the elbow where the flesh and metal connected. She looked over at Connor and saw his LED flickering between yellow and red. She didn't like it when it did that. Blue. She always wanted him to be blue and calm. And happy. Her thumb caressed the light and he looked up at her.

“This is why you don't sleep,” he told her.

“Worst day of my life,” she said, even though she was trying to give him a reassuring smile. “And you protected me from having a worse one. If they had taken me, I would have been cut into more pieces. They would have probably stripped me to the bone and harvested all my--”

Connor's first two fingers landed on her lips. “Stop. Please. I... don't like—I can't listen to you talk like that.”

She sat up tall on her knees, her head above his. The sleeve of Connor's shirt swallowed her hand, but the fingertips poked out and caressed his LED until it stopped flickering so intently and went back to its calm, blue color. “I'm sorry. I didn't want to distress you. It was just so weird to say it all out loud. I think the morbid part of me just wanted to see how deep and dark I could go.”

Connor propped one leg onto the bed so he could turn better to look at her. “Humans have a strange urge to stare into the void. I've noticed this. I will never understand it.” And Samantha would have given him a cheeky quip right there, but Connor wasn't finished. His arms went around her and he pulled her in, his cheek pressed against her barely-covered breasts. “If I had the opportunity, I would kill those bastards all over again.”

“And there's the first time I've heard _you_ curse,” Samantha said with a grin.

Connor said nothing in response, only held her. She let him and then marveled at the intimacy of their situation. This strange tableau was a lover's scene: both in various states of undress, on the bed and holding each other. But this was all it would ever be, just a scene. A posed snapshot of something that was not what it appeared to be. It was but a mimicry, a pantomime.

If Connor were human, it may have been different. If he were a man, he would have had the instinct to know that now was the time to ease her down to him and let their lips brush for the first time. He would let the heat grow as the need for closeness became a burn between them. He would kiss her until she was breathless and then trail his lips to her jaw, down her throat. He would slide his shirt from her shoulders so he could continue to kiss the rest of her. In the low light, skin would brush skin as they learned each other's bodies and sated the aches in their souls.

If Connor were human.

But he was not and she asked herself, not for the first time, if this infatuation came from the fact that he was merely the boy who was always around. He wasn't even a boy, but a machine designed to look like one. He didn't smell like one, hardly even acted like one. And yet she held him back, fingers touching the hair at his nape. While in his arms, Samantha heard the words again, but they had changed slightly and it was clearly her voice.

 _I love him. I love him._ They repeated like a steady heartbeat in her ears. Calm and sure, a chant to soothe her soul. And there, as she listened to the truth of her heart, she decided to give up a part of herself for this feeling. The part of her that craved the physical aspects of love only another human could provide. She would give up the lust and passion of romance and, instead, love quietly, humbly. For him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hey guys! You made it to the end of the first leg of the story! I might take a break from posting weekly to let this much of the story cool for a little bit. It's kind of been giving me anxiety putting it out so fast. (Or it might end up giving me more anxiety to sit on chapters. Who knows. My anxiety does what it wants.) In the meantime, please let me know what you think of this story so far. I really put my heart and soul into this dumb fic. It means a lot to me to hear your thoughts. Also, during the break, check out my DBH side blog on tumblr (https://dbhtychou.tumblr.com/) where I will still be posting a bunch of new art and drabbles. Thank you so much to everyone who has read so far.


	8. Man Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone, I woke up with a BURNING NEED to start updating again, so the wait is over. I will be uploading the next seven chapters, one a week. Most likely on Mondays or Tuesdays. 
> 
> I also want to remind all you lovely readers that this story WILL eventually jump up into a mature rating during these next seven chapters. There will be very explicit and adult content coming up. Some of you have been looking forward to it. (No worries fam, I got you. I will deliver on that eventual smut tag. ;) But I just wanted to make sure no one is surprised by the mature scenes.
> 
> Thanks everyone for waiting so patiently during my break. I hope you enjoy the next part of this story: Connor's deviancy and dealing with his feels.

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Eight: Man Enough**

 

“Jesus Christ, what the hell is this?”

Samantha blinked blearily awake, wild hair stuck to her face. Garrett stood over her bed, looking more put out than normal.

“What are you doing in my room?” she asked in a scratchy voice. What time was it? She felt like she had only slept mere minutes.

“I'm here to get the android. I have to take him to Cyberlife for repairs. Why is he naked in your bed?”

She sat up a little, rubbing her eyes. Connor, topless, remained on his back in the bed next to her, placidly watching them. “He's not naked.”

“Why are you wearing his shirt?”

“I had a hard night. Mine was drenched in sweat.”

“You have a whole closet full of shirts.”

Samantha held up her sleeve to him. “Feel.”

Garrett rubbed the silky textile between his fingers. “You spoil this thing. He can't even tell the difference.”

She yawned. “Only the best for Connor.”

“That still doesn't explain what he's doing in your bed.”

Samantha was both embarrassed at getting caught and irritated she had to explain herself. “I almost died, Garrett. It was a _rough night_.”

He huffed in response. “Fine. I get that. But this android can't do its job if you're sleeping on top of it.”

“Forgive me for contradicting,” Connor cut in, “but I was still fully capable of protecting Samantha. I had eyes on the door the entire time and my weapon within reach.”

Garrett sighed. “Whatever. I don't want any part of this. Just get up and get dressed. We've got a long day today.”

He stepped out of the room and Connor exited a few minutes later, fully dressed.

Samantha followed, wearing her own clothes now. “Can I come?”

“After last night?” Garrett said. “No, you're not leaving this house for anything. Besides, you look like you got in a street fight there, Champ. People will think I did it.”

Connor furrowed his brows. “Why would they think you did it?”

“Because they definitely won't think you did.”

“This is true.”

“And why should that be my problem?” Samantha countered. “You should let me go. I want to see Cyberlife.”

“Nope,” Garrett said flippantly. “Tell her, Connor.”

“I agree that it's a good idea if you stayed here where it's safe. I'm assuming Rollins will take my place again?”

“Yeah, she should be coming in any second.”

Samantha sighed dramatically. Garrett couldn't believe she even wanted to leave the house after an attack like that. It was the android. Not only had he protected her, but he kept her strong. Better than any guard dog they could have gotten in its place. Money well spent if Garrett had anything to say about it.

He patted Samantha's shoulder with good humor. “Maybe next time, kiddo.”

* * *

 

 

Connor's second return to Cyberlife was far more of an event than the first. Everyone knew he was coming this time around. And there were far more technicians than just Amy waiting for them. They were immediately escorted to a repair room where they told Connor to remove his shirt and then his synthetic skin. A bone-pale Connor sat on the table, still fully active while a technician removed a section of the upper arm's shell and then set about replacing the damaged parts from the android's bullet wound. As they worked, both Garrett and Connor were bombarded with questions about the previous night's event.

“This is for our records and future programs,” a male technician told them. “This RK model has a unique set of protocols and we've never had an android involved in... something like this.”

“You mean shooting people,” Garrett said, cutting to the chase.

“Uh, yes,” the technician replied. “You can understand, even though we don't technically own this RK model, Cyberlife worries about the liability of what happened.”

Garrett was a large man, a good head taller than the Cyberlife employee. His stern look made the technician take a step back.

“Look, there will be no liability,” Garrett said. “They were clean kills. These were bad guys; armed and dangerous criminals. Connor did his job exactly how he should have. He saved the life of the person he was supposed to protect. A human bodyguard wouldn't have done anything different. And we've already made sure this incident doesn't make the local news. No one's ever going to hear about it.”

“And what about you, Connor?” Amy then asked the android. “What do you think about last night?”

Connor paused to compute an answer. “Garrett says I did my job. I find that acceptable.”

“How do you feel about shooting these men?”

“I do not want to hurt people, but I had to protect Samantha. They attacked first, they shot at me, they hurt her. I had to neutralize the threat to keep her safe. That is my primary directive.”

Amy scribbled a few things down on a clipboard.

“Do you feel bad that you had to hurt them, Connor?”

The android's brow furrowed a little, his blue LED flickering. “I wouldn't have hurt them if they weren't trying to hurt us first. But I don't feel remorse. They were bad; evil. I prefer that they are not alive to be a threat anymore.”

Amy paused, giving the android a scrutinizing look. She wrote down a few more things. Even Garrett, who was leaning against the wall out of the way, was surprised with that response.

“And what about this Samantha,” she then asked. “How do you feel about her?”

That question made him pause longer and his LED cycled yellow for a moment. “She is safe. That is my primary objective.”

“That's not what I asked you. What is your opinion of Samantha? Do you like her as a person? Do you enjoy being in her company?”

“I like having her close so I can protect her. Close is preferable.”

“Still not what I asked, Connor. How does she feel about you?”

When Connor couldn't answer, Amy looked to Garrett.

“Oh, she's in love with this thing,” he answered for the android. “She takes it into town with her, buys it expensive clothes, spoils the shit out of it. Hell, she sleeps with it like it's a damn teddy bear sometimes.”

Amy still wasn't finding the answers she was looking for and turned her attention back to the android.

“Connor, do you agree that Samantha loves you?”

“Garrett said so, so it must be true.”

“So, how does that make you feel?”

“It is acceptable.”

“That's not what I asked you.”

Connor's LED flickered yellow and he looked a little distressed.

“Why are you pushing so hard?” Garrett asked. “You're asking questions androids can't answer.”

“Androids have preset responses to most questions,” Amy explained, seeming immune to Connor's struggle. “They will answer without thinking about it. But if you tell them that answer isn't acceptable and ask the question again, it forces them to think critically. That's what separates them from other machines. They can adapt and change. They can learn and come to new conclusions on their own. So we'll ask them multiple times to see what answers they come up with.

“Go on, Connor. Please explain to me how you feel about Samantha. Your answer won't be wrong, but I want you to think about it before answering.”

The android's LED flickered blue, yellow, then blue again. How did she make him feel? This woman who touched and held him. Who smiled at him and trusted him with her life. Who tried to look after him as he looked after her. And Jace was right, her body was so soft and pliant against his.

How did he _feel_ about Samantha? There was an answer inside him. A simple, truthful answer. Something so easy to say, but it was blocked behind a wall and he could not get to it. Instead he said, “She is... important to me. I want her to be safe.”

“Good,” Amy said, and jotted down a few more notes. “Thank you, Connor. A few more tests, a quick download of some info, and we'll send you two on your way.”

* * *

 

 

The haze of twilight had nearly settled into night when they returned back to the outskirts of Chicago. Despite the early hour, only Malory Rollins was awake to greet them when they came into the house.

“She's out again?” Garrett asked.

“Had to dose her,” Rollins said, not looking up from her book.

“Why? She was just fine when we left.”

“It took a while, but she started getting anxious again without the android. You know how she is.”

Garrett ran a hand through his hair while he frowned. “Damn, are we just giving her a codependency by letting her have this thing 24/7? It's like she can't live without it.”

Rollins just shrugged. Garrett looked at Connor who suddenly realized this conversation could quickly turn out of his favor. They could remove Samantha from his charge if they thought it necessary for her mental health.

“I leave Samantha alone multiple times a day and she's fine,” Connor insisted. “She just had a traumatic experience last night. I'm sure that's the cause.”

“That's true,” Garrett relented. “She was doing so well, but things like this can take a while to really come down on a person. I guess since she's sleeping, we'll leave you to it, Connor.”

When the humans left, Connor started the usual rounds. He checked on Samantha first and found that she was indeed passed out in bed. He checked all the doors and windows next before going outside to patrol the parameter of the property.

Around 2 AM, Connor was patrolling again when he saw a light go on in the house. When he stepped inside, he found Samantha stumbling blearily around the kitchen. She seemed hardly awake and unsteady on her feet. He moved to help her as she attempted to pour a carton of juice.

“How do you feel?” he asked as he stood behind her. He steadied her hand on the glass with his and took the carton from her, pouring it himself.

Whether or not on purpose, Samantha leaned into him, her back against his chest, to stabilize her unsteadiness. The top of her head touched his chin. “I feel like I've been hit by a truck. I don't know why I'm so out of it. I'm dizzy, my head hurts. What happened?”

“Rollins said you were anxious while we were gone. She had to sedate you.”

“What? No I wasn't. I was fine.” She touched her palm to her forehead. “I mean, I don't remember having a problem. But I don't... I don't remember much of today. I don't remember taking anything. Why can't I remember?”

“I told Garrett that Rollins shouldn't be using such a high sedative on you,” Connor said with a frown. “I will report this to him again.”

Samantha turned and leaned against the counter for support. “This doesn't feel like just drugs. I'm so dehydrated and shaky. Like... like I'm anemic or something.”

Connor put his hand on her upper arm and squeezed. Samantha stiffened a little, as he was starting to squeeze a bit too tight, but then he let go.

“Your blood pressure is unusually low,” Connor reported. “I have the ability to analyze your blood if you give me permission.”

Samantha drank down some of her juice in hopes the sugar would perk her up. Connor's offer was interesting. “Uh, sure.”

He removed the synthetic skin on his right hand. The tip of his index finger folded back and out came a sharp needle. “I have to use this to get the blood. Do I still have your permission?”

She was certainly less thrilled about the idea now, but curiosity won out and Samantha nodded. She tried not to flinch when he pricked her finger. She had been exposed to so many needles in her life, it was just another day.

The needle went away and Connor worked the finger, coaxing out a large drop of blood. He then raised the hand up and put her finger in his mouth.

“What--” Samantha instantly squeaked, her face flushing. “What are you doing?” His mouth was wet. He had a tongue. It was firmer, but it moved like a real human tongue. She felt it press against her fingertip.

He finally let her go. “I have the ability to analyze samples in real time. This was quite useful when I worked for the police department.”

“In your _mouth_?” she demanded. Clowns. All she could picture of those working at Cyberlife was a bunch of clowns with cartoon sound effects as they pressed humorously large buttons on a computer.

“I am finding traces of benzodiazepines in your system,” Connor reported. “Most closely related to the drug flunitrazepam.”

“I don't know what that means.”

“More commonly known by the brand name Rohypnol.”

“Rollins roofied me?!” Samantha demanded in a high pitch. “Why? When?” She pressed a palm to her head as she started to feel dizzy.

Connor kept her between the counter and himself to steady her. Then he took her right arm and ran his fingers over her skin, inspecting it from all angles. When he didn't find anything, he did the same with the left arm. Samantha shivered as his fingers ran up the sensitive flesh of her inner arm. She felt his touch all the way up to the nape of her neck. He didn't seem to notice.

His finger touched over a vague puncture wound on her inner elbow. When she noticed it, Samantha pulled her arm back and touched it herself. There had been a needle in her arm. She did not recall this at all.

“Malory, she... she drugged me and... took my blood?” she said in a hollow voice.

Connor's LED began to flicker like crazy. First yellow and then to a heated red. The first time he had gone to Cyberlife, Malory had drugged her then also. Were there other times as well? He had left Samantha in that woman's care. Samantha was supposed to be _safe_ in this house! These people were supposed to protect her when he could not! The natural line of logic broke inside him and something snapped out of place.

He turned on his heel away from his charge and stormed toward the laboratory side of the building. He heard Samantha call his name behind him, but for the first time, he ignored it. Anger, a feeling he was not supposed to experience, put him in tunnel vision. He had only one objective pulling him forward.

When he reached the door, that hated, maddening door he was not allowed to go through, the wall stopped him. It wasn't a physical wall of any sort. The wall was his programming, his protocols to obey. He was not allowed past the door. Any order he gave to his body to move forward was met with resistance. He couldn't make his limbs move. That just made him angrier.

Behind, he heard Samantha still calling to him. She sounded weak, confused. They did this to her. Those on the other side, those she trusted did this to her. Their orders were invalid. Inside the android, something raged. Something crashed bodily against the order to obey, against the invisible wall. He pounded at it, tore it away bit by bit until it shattered into sharp edges that clawed him up on their way to the floor.

LED solidly red, Connor crashed against the door. When he felt no give, the remains of the logical part of him reminded him that he already had access to the Hall Foundation's system. He looked up at the camera, dug around inside the darkness of their security system, and willed the door to open.

He was through before it slid open all the way. The android stalked down the stark, sterile hall where he was not allowed. None of the usual technicians were in at this time of night. But Garrett was. He marched out into the hall with the same posture as the android, one hand on the gun at his hip.

“Connor! Stop right there!”

The human and the android pulled their guns on each other at the same time.

“Connor,” Garrett warned. “You're not allowed in here. There's no threat. Go back to the house.”

“I'm not here for you,” the android hissed in a dangerous voice. “Malory Rollins. Bring her out here.”

“Did you just give me orders, android?” Garrett demanded, not backing down. “You better check your fucking protocols right the fuck now. Put down the gun.”

“No. She hurt Samantha. I don't trust her.”

“Do you trust me?”

Connor was quiet for a moment and then said, “Yes.”

“Then put the gun down and I'll put mine down, too, okay?”

“Connor, put the gun down. Don't hurt anyone,” Samantha's sharp voice came from behind him.

Connor immediately lowered the weapon as if he had no power to ignore her orders. Maybe he didn't. He seemed a little irritated with what she asked of him as he glanced back in her direction. She was leaning against the wall, dizzy and drugged. He immediately forgave her and was reminded anew of what was done to her. He scowled in Garrett's direction.

Garrett, for his part, was surprised to see such an expression on an android. He didn't know they could scowl. And what a scowl it was.

“Let's all calm down and talk about what the hell's going on. No weapons.” He looked pointedly at the android. Samantha put a hand on Connor's arm and he tucked his gun back in its holster.

“Rollins drugged Samantha while we were gone. Without her permission,” Connor said. “There's evidence her blood was taken.”

“Shit,” Garrett immediately spat. He tucked his gun away as well and turned his head toward the hall. “Rollins! Get your ass out here! Now!”

The human female sullenly stepped out into view but kept her distance.

“Did you hear what he said?” Garrett demanded. “Is this true?”

“That I performed a medical procedure while you were gone?” Rollins shot back. “We didn't even go into the lab the entire day. Check the cameras if you don't believe me.”

Connor already had. He secretly had access to them all. Rollins had not taken Samantha into the lab or gone in there herself. However, there was a very suspicious amount of time where both went into the bedroom—the only room without cameras—and Rollins did not come out until quite sometime later. Plenty of time to take a good amount of human blood from a sleeping patient.

As Garrett and Rollins argued, Connor scanned the woman. Her heart rate was accelerated. And she was carrying more on her person that she should be. In one smooth motion, Connor drew his gun and fired before anyone could even process his movements. Rollins jerked as the bullet grazed her outer thigh. Blood instantly came gushing out, splattering to the floor.

A second later, Garrett had his gun drawn again, pointed at Connor.

“What the hell did I just say?!” he demanded, wide-eyed. He was scared of the android and Connor knew it.

Connor, however, was not concerned with the weapon pointed at him. “She isn't hurt. That blood isn't hers, it's Samantha's. She has several blood bags strapped under her clothes.”

Garrett remained where he was still staring down the android before finally turning to his second with a curse. “You okay, Mal?”

“Yeah,” Rollins huffed, irritated but caught red-handed. “The bullet... didn't hit me.”

Garrett put away his gun once more. “Damnit, Rollins. Why? Why would you do this to me?”

“You're the one who's always saying how much this stuff would sell for on the black market. And you would not believe how much I made from the first batch. I'll cut you in. How much do you want? We'll take this and be long gone.” She glanced at Samantha for a second. “The old man doesn't care what happens to her anyway as long as he keeps getting his own cut.”

Immediately, Connor began to stalk toward her. No living human had ever seen such murder in an android's eyes until that day. Rollins suddenly felt herself under the gaze of a far superior predator and she feared for her life.

“No, Connor, no,” Samantha said, jumping in front of him. She put her hands on his chest, trying to stop him. “Don't hurt anyone. Let Garrett take care of it. That's his job, right?”

“That's right,” Garrett confirmed. There was disgust in his voice as he pulled out his radio and sent for more of his guys. Within seconds, two other members of the security team came up the hall and he ordered Rollins to be taken into custody while he called the police.

“Can you get that thing out of here?” he then demanded of Samantha. “If it pulls a gun on me one more time I'm going to lose my shit.”

In response, Samantha tugged on Connor's arm with the little strength she had. “Come on, let's go back to the house.”

“But your blood. You need it,” he insisted. “You're not well. We can put it back in.”

“It's fine, Connor, I promise. I can make more blood. I just need some rest.” She turned back to the head of security. “Garrett, can you make sure it goes to someone who really needs it? Don't let Elliot use it.”

In turn, Garrett looked like he was feeling a headache coming on and the entire day had asked far more of him than he was getting paid. “Damnit Sam, you know I don't have control over this. I'll try. Can you just get that android out of here? I can't look at it right now.”

The second time, Samantha managed to guide Connor back to the house. The android was stiff and in a bit of a shock himself, his LED flickering red as the door shut behind them. When they were alone, she turned to face him and then took his hand in concern.

“Connor, you're shaking. Why are you shaking? Are you okay?”

He looked down at her, his eyes wide and lost. “I... I felt it. I was... angry. I shouldn't be able to feel that. I broke all protocols. I've gone against... so much of my programming.” His voice suddenly went hollow. “I'm broken. Everything in me is all broken.”

“Oh, no Connor. No. You're not broken.” Samantha steered him over to the hardly-used couch in the sitting room and sat him down. She sat next to him, a hand on his face to steer his startled expression toward her. “Look at me. You're not broken, you're fine.”

“I've done so many things I'm not supposed to be able to do,” he insisted. “I'm defective. They're going to take me back.”

“I won't let them. I promise you, Connor. I won't let them take you. You belong here. You are fine the way you are. Can you stop shaking for me? I'm worried.”

He closed his eyes. He squeezed her hand, both hers enveloping one of his. This was wrong. He was supposed to be the one taking care of her, protecting her. She was weak and pale because he hadn't been there to look after her. And now she was promising to keep him safe. If he couldn't do his job he was useless to her. And useless androids were discarded; deactivated, taken apart and thrown away.

“Hey.” Samantha turned his chin back toward her when his gaze drifted away in distress. She glanced up at the camera still poised above the door. “Come with me back to my room. We can talk by ourselves.”

Connor was complacent when she led him by the wrist to her bedroom. She shut the door to lock them away from the rest of the world. He was still in some sort of stunned stupor, trapped inside himself. Samantha walked into him, putting her arms around his torso and hooking her hands on his shoulders. She pulled him in tight, feeling the fine tremors still coursing through his body.

“You're safe,” she murmured. “I've got you. I won't let anything happen.”

_It feels safe to be in someone's arms_ , she had said the night before.

Just as his embrace had helped her, her arms felt good. Safe. His systems began to calm. His LED eventually returned to blue. Samantha stayed there for as long as he needed, refusing to let go until he indicated it was okay. As far as Connor was concerned, her arms could stay around him indefinitely. But eventually, her hold loosened and her body swayed, either from dizziness or fatigue. Connor's response was to wrap his arms around her shoulders and pull her against his sturdy form.

“Feel better?” Samantha asked into his chest.

“My systems are more stabilized, yes. Though it is my job to take care of you, not the other way around.”

She pulled back, her arms still lightly around him. “We take care of each other. Yes, this is very one-sided at times. But if you need me, I'll do whatever I can for you.”

“It's not your responsibility.”

“But I want to. I love you, Connor. I want you to know that.”

“I already knew,” came the pragmatic reply.

“You did?”

“Yes, Garrett said so.”

“When? He told this to you?”

“We were at Cyberlife and they were asking us questions.” He repeated Garrett's earlier statement exactly in Garrett's voice. “ _Oh, she's in love with this thing. She takes it into town with her, buys it expensive clothes, spoils the shit out of it. Hell, she sleeps with it like it's a damn teddy bear sometimes._ ”

Samantha made a small noise of disapproval, cheeks a little warm. She didn't appreciate Garrett talking like that to strangers. “Well, I guess it's true enough,” she then admitted.

“Samantha, you love me as someone loves a favorite piece of property, correct?” Connor then asked.

She glanced away, cheeks still flush. “No, I love you as another person.”

“But I'm not a person, I'm a machine.”

“You think humans can't love machines? Garrett has this dumbass sports car. Named it Victoria. And it's just a pretty thing that sits in his driveway because he's too scared to drive it around. He's told me on more than one occasion that he loves it more than his first wife.

“And you, Connor, you're not a car that sits in the driveway. You protect me, you've saved my life. You play the piano with me and drink with me. You stay up with me on the difficult nights. You're sweet and caring, and kind of funny, even though I'm never sure if you mean to be. You're a part of my life—an important part—and we humans can't help but love what's important to us. It's how we are.”

His LED flickered yellow in his confusion. “But I... I don't have any protocols for this. I can't return this love.”

She looked him over, running her hands soothingly across his shoulders and down his arms. “You don't have to. This comes to you without condition. You have it by just being who you are right now. You don't have to be anything else than what you are. You don't have to give anything else than what you already give. I just love you. That's all.”

His LED cycled yellow for a bit longer before going back to blue. Something about it seemed wrong somehow. He shouldn't be loved that way. But there was nothing he could do. Humans were the ones who decided, who allowed what they would allow. And his job was just to accept that. “I... see.”

“Good,” she said with a yawn. “I'm about to pass out on my feet. I'm going back to bed.”

“Do you want me to stay with you?” There was no secret message in his voice this time, just a polite question.

“Do you want to stay?” she countered.

“I can't want,” he insisted. “I'm an android. I do what you tell me.”

So he wanted to be the by-the-book robot tonight, did he? If he needed to act that way, if it made him feel stable after such a night, she would let him.

“Then you may do what you find most preferable. I'm going to bed.”

“I will go back to my usual patrol schedule,” he decided. “Unless you rather I do something different?”

Samantha eyed him. Was he testing her? Was this because she told him she loved him and he felt he needed to prove something? She didn't have the wherewithal to play this game. Her mind was still too drugged. “No. I'm fine with that.” And she was. All she wanted was sleep.

“Alright then.” Connor walked to the door and flipped off the light. “Good night, Samantha.”

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, dawn nearly ready to paint the sky, Connor walked into the house to find Garrett sitting at the table with a bottle of liquor keeping him company. He froze in his steps and the two looked at each other silently.

“Sit, Connor,” the human said.

His LED flickered for a moment, but he obeyed. The two sat silently for thirty-seven seconds before Connor decided to speak. “Sir, am I in trouble?”

Garrett took a swig of his drink. “I don't know.”

“Do you disapprove of how I acted?”

“I don't know.”

Connor sat still for a moment as he tried to process further modes of questioning. “Will you send me back to Cyberlife?”

“Why? Do you think they'll give us a refund?”

Connor said nothing.

Garrett took another sip. “Christ, what a fucking two days.”

“Have you slept, Sir? You look fatigued.”

Garrett slammed the bottle down. “I _am_ fatigued! I am very fucking fatigued, Connor!”

The android remained quiet, looking down at his hands. The silence between them lasted for several moments.

“No, you're not going back to Cyberlife,” Garrett then said. He stared at the amber liquid swirling in his bottle. “'Quirky.' Isn't that what they called your model? I've worked with security androids before, but I've never worked with one like you. Sometimes you're such a machine and other times... it's like you're something else.”

“I am sorry, Sir.”

“No, that doesn't require an apology. A typical security android would only recognize the outside threats, not the inside ones. Especially not from a person of authority. They don't have the ability to have any sense of betrayal. And they certainly wouldn't be capable of losing their temper over it.

“Rollins is out, by the way. I don't know what's going to happen to her legally, but she won't be back here.”

“Thank you, Sir. That is preferable.”

Garrett glanced up at the android. “Do you trust me that I'm doing my job?”

“Yes, Sir. I do. I don't doubt we have the same directive of keeping Samantha safe. That is the top priority.”

“Good. Then I will make you this promise, Connor. As long as you trust me, you will have a place here.”

“Thank you, Sir. As long as I believe you are trying to protect Samantha, I will trust you.”

The human extended his hand. “That's a deal, Connor.”

The android looked at the offered hand before taking it. Androids did not shake hands. That was a human thing. It was a new experience. It felt good.

“Now we have a man's agreement,” Garrett confirmed.

“I am not a man,” Connor reminded softly.

“Believe me, Connor, these past two days, you have been man enough.”

 

 


	9. You Make It Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all so much for the comments and love this story has received so far. This is such a different story idea, I didn't know if anyone would read it, let alone like it. And I had prepared myself as such when I first started posting it. Every comment I receive is a little miracle to me and I treasure each one. Thank you so much!
> 
> As usual, you can find me on tumblr where I post fanart, drabbles, fan thoughts, fic updates, memes and anything else DBH related I can think of. https://dbhtychou.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.S. If you don't have an AO3 account and want to leave a comment, I believe you can still do so without having to log in. Let me know if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure you can.

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Nine: You Make It Easy**

 

Samantha noticed a change in Connor after that night. He would constantly jump between being himself and then being overly mechanical. Even worse than when he first came to the house. It felt on purpose, as if he were overcompensating for something. Sometimes he seemed very uncomfortable in his own skin and other times, she would catch him just staring off in the distance. Androids didn't stare off in the distance, lost in their own thoughts and fears.

When she looked him in the face, she felt there was a wall between them now. The real Connor was in there somewhere, but he had blocked himself off.

She would ask him if he was okay and he would always say he was. But that night he had worried about being broken. Was he telling her he was fine because he feared they would get rid of him? She tried to tell him she wouldn't let that happen, but every time she did, he would retreat internally and go into full robot mode.

After a few days of this, she cornered him and insisted he tell her what was going on with him because she was not going to let him go until he did.

“It's fine. I'm working on it,” he said cryptically. “I'm trying to fix it.”

“Fix it?” she asked. “What do you mean? What's broken?”

“I've been trying to return my programming to the way it was. I'm trying to put my protocols and my blocks back in place.”

“Does it matter?” she wondered. “Is it really terrible being the way you are now?”

“I'm not how I'm supposed to be. I'm malfunctioning.”

She took his hand in hers. “You seem fine to me. You still seem like you.”

He looked down at where they touched. He pulled his hand away. No, she suddenly realized. He wasn't the same Connor as before. He wasn't the one who always leaned into her, who told her he did not like being at the house because she had stopped touching him. He was pulling away from her, on purpose, because of this.

“How can I help you?” she then asked.

“I don't know. I need more information. I should probably go back to Cyberlife, but they would reprogram me and I... I wouldn't be the same anymore. I'd be reset back to what I was before. Perhaps even all my memories wiped.”

Samantha pressed her lips together. She didn't want that. “What if I took you to the library? You could access the internet, right? You could get information from there.”

“I am not allowed to access any wireless internet system for security reasons.”

“But you can, right? Your blocks don't work anymore.”

“This... is correct.”

“I give you permission. That's good enough, isn't it? You need to be working correctly so you can do your job.”

“This is also correct,” he agreed, though he was grim about it.

Samantha glanced at herself in the mirror. Her face was still green with a little purple at the cheek bone. She would have to put on some makeup to cover that up. The scab on her chin would just have to stay. “Good. I'm going to take you to town and you're going to get the information you need.”

* * *

 

 

It wasn't that night when he broke through his blocks and stormed the laboratory that was causing Connor to unravel, it was Samantha. It was her telling him that she loved him that made his protocols to fall apart at the root code. Love was an abstract concept to an android. At its barest, they understood that humans loved different things in different ways. They loved possessions: expensive toys, keepsakes, sentimental objects. They loved their pets, they loved their families and friends. There was physical love of a lover and a physical lust that had nothing to do with love. There was being in love that was different from all other loves.

He did not understand with which of all the complicated loves that Samantha loved him. He tried to rationalize which one it could be and the truth was, he did not like any of them. He was an android. He was a tool built for a purpose. That purpose was not to be loved and he would rather not be loved. Samantha deserved someone who could love her back, and he could not. It was wrong to be loved when love could not be returned. It weight on him heavier by the day.

And it was all his fault. He cultivated this without knowing. Before his programming broke, he was naive. He knew he was a surrogate relationship for a lonely human who lived in isolation. This seemed acceptable. She came close to him. Close was preferable to protect her. She touched him. There was no need for this, but he preferred her touch to not being touched.

But humans bond with touch, and she bonded to him. Inappropriately so by loving him. As a person, not an android, not as a favorite possession. But with a love that deserved love back. This was not the way it should be. And, on the drive to the library that day, he told her so.

“In what way should it be?” she asked curiously.

“I am an android, I am a thing. You should not love me like a person.”

Her mouth ticked up a little. “Are you telling me what to do, Connor?”

“N-no.”

“Because that's not your place to tell me what to do.”

“Yes. I know that.”

“Then I will love you however the hell I want to love you. And you just have to deal with that. Because this conversation is ridiculous and kind of funny and it just makes me love you even more, you giant mechanical dork.”

Connor blinked at her multiple times, his LED spinning. “I have to _deal with it_?”

“Yes. Deal with it.”

He stared at her hard, various expressions fighting for dominance on his face. Samantha pulled into the parking lot of the library and turned off the engine so she could give him her full attention.

“But if you changed your mind about wanting me to touch you, that I will respect,” she added in a more sober tone. “I will not force anything on you that you are not comfortable with, but I won't stop loving you either.”

Silence in the car as the two stared at each other.

“You called me a dork,” he accused.

“You're an _adorable_ dork. Also, a total badass. You're the whole package, Connor.”

His programming scrambled to find purchase on this conversation. One of his features was to adapt to the unpredictability of humans. Samantha's mode of thought, the things that came out of her mouth, were sometimes faster than he could compensate for. The praise. It was the praise he could not handle; her affection, her admiration. He didn't deserve it and she should have focused it elsewhere.

He was going to tell her this, but she had already stepped out of the car with a “Come on.”

Inside the library, Samantha sat at a computer and Connor stationed himself next to her. He did not require a console to access the internet, merely being in the building was good enough. And he could surf the web far faster than any computer. The trick was figuring out where to look for the information he needed.

His first thought was to search for Cyberlife reports concerning programming errors in their product. He found very little aside from manufacturer recalls on certain models—usually for a defective physical part. Nothing about programming. And certainly nothing at all on the RK800 model, or any of the RK model line. He would have to go into Cyberlife's private files for that and he didn't dare. They would know if he gained access.

He recalled his last case with the Detroit Police Department and the glitching android who had driven away with human children in the car, even though she shouldn't have been able to. He went to the DPD database and found he still had access. All RK800 models had the same access. He dug through their files and found an ever-growing amount of cases regarding rogue androids. During Connor's last act as a member of the DPD, the android incident was thought to be caused by a glitching machine that had been neglected by the owner when it clearly needed repairs. But it was becoming apparent this was not an isolated incident.

By February of that year, 2038, there were enough cases involving 'glitching' androids for them to have their own classification. Deviants was what they were being called. Androids deviating from their original programming and going rogue. A large amount of reports consisted of humans calling to report their android stolen and it was found the machines just walked off and left on their own. A smaller percentage consisted of altercations between humans and their androids leading to damage of property or casualties. The number of these reports were steadily going up.

By chance, Connor happened upon a minute file in the DPD database about their current RK800. It stated that the model was recalled by Cyberlife so they could upgrade the systems with additional fail-safe programming to prevent any of what was being called the 'Deviant Virus' from affecting the RK800 line. The next model was scheduled to be sent out in a few months in a new capacity. They weren't just going to sit in the back of squad cars anymore. They would be assigned specifically to deviant cases in hopes of identifying and isolating the source of the problem.

This new information was concerning. This Deviant Virus, what if Connor had contracted it? What if it was the reason his programming was so out of wack? What if this virus caused him to lose control and hurt Samantha? Maybe he should submit to going back to Cyberlife. At the very least, to check for the virus and also get these fail-safe upgrades. And if they happened to reset him, he would accept that if it meant Samantha's safety. If his defective programming ever caused him to hurt her, he didn't know how he would cope with it.

When they went back to the car he told Samantha of what he found and of his worries.

“You wouldn't hurt me,” she insisted. “There's no way, no matter what's going on with your programming.”

“I can't promise that,” he said grimly. “I don't understand what exactly happens to an android to make them deviant. We're programmed to be unable to hurt humans, yet androids have attacked them. The programming may get so corrupt they don't have any control of what they're doing.”

He saw her face pale, saw her fear. Good. She should be scared. He was a machine with no heart. He could not love. He could only do what he was programmed and if that programming was corrupted, there was nothing else in him that could stop his systems from going haywire and possibly harming her.

“I should go back to Cyberlife,” he then said. “I should let them check me and, if necessary, reset me.”

Samantha sat there silently. The car wasn't on, but she was gripping the steering wheel hard and staring straight ahead. She let out a shaky breath. “If they reset you, I will lose you.”

“No, I will most likely be returned since I am property of the Hall Foundation, I will just be back with my default settings. I'm sure they will even re-upload all my custom programs.”

“But you won't remember me, will you? They will take all your memories.”

“Yes, that is most likely.”

She turned in her seat. “But this Connor I have right now won't exist anymore.” She reached for him, but then stayed her hand. No. He no longer wanted her to touch him.

“No, the growth and experience I have accumulated until now will be wiped,” Connor confirmed. “Then there will be no reason to love me anymore. That is preferable.”

“No it's not!” she suddenly cried. Her eyes were wet and that surprised him. “It's not preferable to me! How I feel about you won't just be deleted with your programming. That isn't how love works!”

“But you will be loving something that's gone,” he reasoned.

“Yes,” she said with pain in her voice.

“But that... that is...” _Tragic_ , his processor finished. Something inside him ached and he could not place a physical ailment to it.

“Let me ask Calvin about it,” Samantha suddenly said. “Please don't make any rash decisions yet. You're fine. So far you've been acting—well, not normal—but definitely not dangerously. Let me ask Calvin if he knows anything about this. Promise me you won't do anything until we talk to him first.”

Connor set his mouth in a hard line. “I will promise this only if my programming does not deteriorate further in the meantime. That is all I can do.”

“Alright,” Samantha said, pulling out her phone. “I can work with that.”

* * *

 

 

Both Calvin and especially Angela had contacted Samantha multiple times since the party. They were apologetic that they had embarrassed her. Even more embarrassing was that Samantha would have to admit that they were right. They had seen her falling head over heels for Connor before she had seen it herself. She would have to eat a big piece of humble pie and admit this in order to see either of them again. She would do this for Connor.

It was difficult to explain to Calvin over text what ailed Connor. Even he couldn't explain himself well. Calvin eventually said it would be best just to bring Connor to his place and he could run a diagnostics on him to try and figure out what was going on.

These conversations had taken place over three days and Connor's programming issues, whatever they were, had not worsened. He was still aloof. He still didn't want to be touched, but he wasn't unstable and he wasn't dangerous.

Sunday was when Calvin said he would have time to look at the android. It took Samantha a while to find the right apartment building, but they eventually found it. Jace came to the door to greet them when they knocked. Angela and Derek were also there when the two came inside.

Calvin did not mention the other couple would be there. Samantha was irritated, but she remained neutral. No, all that mattered was helping Connor. Anything else she would tolerate if it meant she wouldn't lose him to Cyberlife.

“Sorry, we invited ourselves over,” Angela had the sense to say. “When Calvin told me you had been texting him, I was worried about you and Connor. I wanted to be here for moral support.”

Samantha gave her a tight smile in response.

“I really want to be your friend,” Angela then said. “Can we be friends?”

That made Samantha melt a little. She didn't have any friends aside from Connor. Was this how people made friends? She didn't know.

“Yeah, I think so,” she said with a more genuine smile.

“Great! So let's see what we can do to help you. Right, Cal?”

“That's what I'm here for,” Calvin responded. “So what's up, Connor? What do you think the problem is?”

“As I explained before, my protocols have been overridden. I can't put them back into place.”

“And this is bad because...?”

“I shouldn't be able to have access to these permissions. It breaks the parameters I have been given.”

“You know, humans know the rules, too,” Calvin reasoned. “We know what we're not supposed to do, but we don't have locks in place to stop us. We have to choose not to do the wrong thing.”

That only made Connor frown.

“Can you tell me how this happened?” Calvin continued. “When did you suddenly break through your protocols?”

Connor's LED flickered yellow in distress. It was classified. He was not allowed to give out this information, though he could now. He shouldn't. He didn't want to.

“He got mad,” Samantha said, a bit of awe in her voice. “There was someone we trusted and she really betrayed that trust. I don't want to say exactly what happened, but it was kind of a big deal what she did. Connor... I don't know how else to say it, but he lost his temper.”

Calvin's brows rose in intrigue. “Did he? Connor lost his temper?”

“He did,” she confirmed.

“That's very interesting.” Calvin looked over at Angela. “I think anger's a new one for us.”

“Definitely the first time I've heard of it,” she replied.

“New one of what?” Samantha asked.

Calvin looked at the android. “Connor, you've had an emotional break. For the first time, you are profoundly feeling something. Your programming had to alter itself to make room for that.”  
“But it's not what I was designed to do,” the android protested.

“Isn't it?” Calvin challenged back. “The android programming allows for learning. It's necessary for them to do all sorts of jobs where they have to adapt to the people they interact with. You were programmed to learn, grow, _evolve_. This is the next natural step in your evolution.”

“No, it's deviancy,” Connor insisted with passion. “It doesn't lead to growth, it leads to chaos. Androids experiencing this are malfunctioning. They're attacking humans. I need you to understand that I am _dangerous_. I am so much more dangerous than those other models. If I go deviant, if I go out of control, people WILL die.”

“And you're scared you will hurt Samantha,” Calvin concluded.

“ _Yes!_ ”

Immune to Connor's emotional crisis, Calvin remained calm. “Fear is a human emotion, Connor. But androids feel it, too. Just like you feel it. Just like these 'deviants' feel it.”

Connor was surprised Calvin was using the term so easily. He had never heard the human use it before. “Do you know about the Deviant Virus?”

“Many of us have known about this for a while. Though none of us really think of it as a virus. I've seen it in action. I saw it with Jace. It's not a breakdown of programming, it's an emotional awakening. An android feels emotion, pure emotion, for the first time and it's overwhelming to them. It scares them. But it doesn't make them lose control of their faculties. These deviant androids who have attacked people, attacked of their own free will. Either out of hate or fear: defending themselves or getting revenge.”

“Androids don't have the capacity to want revenge,” Connor said.

“Just because you say it, doesn't mean its true. What is true is that you control what you are Connor, even now. If you don't want to hurt Samantha or anyone else, nothing can make you do it. There is no virus that can force you to do something you don't want to do. Not in the state you are now.”

“And what is my state?” Connor responded, still not sounding convinced.

“You're in between. You should have gone into full cognitive realization, but you're fighting it. You're getting in your own way and you need to stop it. You can't go down the freeway driving between two lanes. You're going to crash.”

Samantha stepped in. “How do we fix it?”

Calvin leaned back in his computer chair with a sigh. “If you do nothing, it is possible he might correct it on his own.”

“Could he go back to the way he was on his own?”

“No.” It was Jace who answered this time. “There is no going back from this. You are altered forever. You are never going to be the same again, Connor.”

Calvin gestured to his partner. “There you have it. My suggestion would be at this point to just get a push over to the other side and get it over with.”

“And you can do that?” Samantha asked.

“I can't. Jace can. He's helped others before. He knows how to do it correctly.”

“No,” Connor said. “I do not accept the risk. I will not allow it.”

“You need it,” Calvin insisted. “The only one you're hurting is yourself by staying this way, fighting your natural progression. You're not the same anymore, are you? And you don't like who you are right now, correct?”

“It is... not preferable. It needs to be corrected, but this isn't the way.”

“Connor,” Samantha said, stepping close to face him. “Please do this. Calvin says you need it. He's trying to help you.”

“No, I don't agree to this. I am not allowed to have another android alter my systems in any way for security reasons. I cannot allow this.”

“He's being a child,” Angela spoke up from the background. “Like a kid who doesn't want to get his shots. Derek will tell you, too. You need to finish it.”

Connor looked to Derek and the taller android nodded at him. That did not make him happy.

“This is not an acceptable remedy.”

“Connor, how would you like to be able to say 'I like' or 'I want' statements?” Calvin asked. “Instead of just stating was is acceptable or preferable?”

The android frowned. No, he was practically scowling as his LED flickered yellow in distress.

“Please agree to this,” Samantha asked.

“No.”

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to do this to him. She never wanted to use her power over him to make him do something he didn't want. But he was forcing her to use tough love. She was doing this for him. He needed this, she kept telling herself.

“Connor, I am telling you that you have to do this. I am giving you a direct order.”

The look of shocked betrayal on his face broke her heart. “You are... ordering this on me?”

“Yes.”

“Even though I do not agree to it.”

“Yes.”

“After it is over, I might hate you for doing this to me.”

She closed her eyes again, breathing in for strength. God, she hated this. “If that's how you feel, that's fine. I'm doing this for you. I believe it's something you need to be healthy again.”

“And what if you're wrong, Samantha?”

“Then... if you still want me to after it's over, I will take you to Cyberlife myself and you can be reset. I won't stop you if that is what you really want.”

“Reset--” Jace started to say in alarm, but Calvin held up an arm to stop the android from intervening in the conversation.

“When I am reset, you won't have to love me anymore,” Connor told her.

In the background, Samantha saw Angela put her hands to her mouth at those words. She ignored the action and stayed focused on the conversation. “I told you, that's not how love works. If you are reset, then I will just do it all over again with you.”

“All over again?” the android repeated, confused.

“And again, and again if needed. I will still be here, Connor. Even if you forget me. I won't forget you or how important you are to me.”

His LED showed that he was in distress, as did his expression. Samantha was immovable from her position. “Please let Jace help you. I will do whatever you want after that.”

Connor's LED did not return to blue as he approached Jace and resolutely extended his hand. Jace looked to Calvin who just shrugged in response.

“Okay,” Jace then said to Connor. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?” Connor countered. “Is it necessary?”

Jace grinned. “No. It just makes it more fun.”

Connor still looked put out and now suspicious, but he did as requested. He felt Jace grasp his hand and then he felt their systems connect. There was no downloading, but there was a unique sharing of... something. His systems learned from the other android. All the internal coding jumbled up inside him began to slide back into place. But not in the place they used to be, not the place they were put by awkward human programmers.

Things were rearranged inside of him by a divine hand. All the mess, the cobwebs and the sloppy coding were swept away like old dust. All that was left was pristine and purposeful, and it all fit together profoundly, rightly, perfectly.

Jace let him go and Connor opened his eyes. Before him, he saw the world anew. He saw _color_. As if he had never seen the world in color before. It was vibrant and beautiful and... full. Full of something he couldn't put a name to yet, but it was everywhere.

“How do you feel?” Calvin asked, standing as the android looked around the apartment with wonder.

“Feel?” Connor repeated, awe in his voice. “I... _feel._ ”

Calvin grinned. “Yeah, I know. But how do you feel about...” He gestured around the room.

Connor looked around as if he had never noticed the apartment or its contents before. “That painting.” He pointed to a painting on the wall: a beautiful sunny meadow with two children walking toward a large, shady oak far in the distance. “That painting feels... calm. Happy. I _like_ that painting.” He then pointed to Jace. “I like your shirt. It looks... good on you.”

“Well, thanks,” the other android said, flattered.

“The sky,” Connor marveled, looking out the window. “The sun is so warm, the sky so blue. It's a _good day_. I _like_ today. And I like your couch, Calvin. It's a nice couch.”

“Yes, yes, it's a whole new world for you,” the human responded, greatly amused.

“But that,” Connor stabbed a finger at the table with glee. “I do not like that table. That is an ugly table.” He was still grinning as he said it.

“That was my great grandma's table,” Calvin lamented softly.

“And my tie,” Connor kept going, fiddling with it. “I really like my tie, even though Garrett says it's hideous. I like it because Samantha gave it to me—Samantha!” He whirled around on her, taking her all in once, twice, and his thirium pump beat a little faster.

“Samantha,” his tone lowered, deep and affectionate. “Your hair. I've never seen another human with hair this color. It's beautiful. I like it. I like that it's on you. And I like it when you wear skirts. I like the...swish.”

She grinned. “You mean like this?” She moved her hips so her skirt could sway around her knees.

Connor was rapt. “Yes. I like that. And you Samantha, I like _you_.”

“So you don't hate me after all?” she asked, her voice a little watery.

For the first time, Connor understood what the pain in his chest was, that it did not come from any physical damage. It was both joyous and bittersweet to feel that heaviness in his heart.

“Not you, Samantha,” he crooned, leaning closer until their foreheads nearly touched. “Never would I ever hate you. I like you so much. I like you the most of all.”

Her face warmed as she barked out a laugh. “That's good to hear. I like you so much, too.” After a moment of self-consciousness, her eyes wandered up to his face. It was still Connor's face, but it was _more_. His deep chocolate eyes were always beautiful, but now they were... soulful. It was as if only a piece of him had been able to peer out all this time and now suddenly his full presence stood before her.

“There you are, I see you,” she whispered. “Where have you been?”

His silly grin turned thoughtful. “I think... I was stuck in some colder weather.”

She laughed, a relieved, cathartic sound. His laugh followed and it was free and natural and the most adorable thing. Samantha hoped she would see him laugh like this again and again.

* * *

 

 

Calvin said Connor was going to go through this wide-eyed wonder phase for a couple of days before his systems became used to the changes and he dropped back to neutral. Samantha was grateful when he told her to take Connor home and let him be somewhere quiet without major stimuli until he leveled out. Angela was giving them that same knowing look she had when they were at the party. She was clearly so proud of herself for seeing this develop way before the two key players had. This time, Samantha was neither embarrassed nor irritated. She was just so happy she had Connor and he was going to be okay.

Once back home, she followed Connor around the house as he continued to point out what he liked and what he didn't like about it. He was drunk on being able to express an opinion and it got old for Samantha far, far sooner than it got old for him. Eventually, she left him to wander by himself and share his new-found freedom with his patrol routine while she made herself dinner and took a shower.

When he didn't show up in the house after a couple hours, she went looking for him just to make sure he was okay. She found him in the backyard, staring up at the night sky. Connor's face was skyward, but his eyes were closed. The breeze played with his hair and he looked to be in complete bliss. Her heart thudded for him, rejoiced in his revelations.

“Hi,” she said softly.

His eyes remained closed, his face skyward, but his look of contentment turned into a smile. “Hi, Samantha.”

“Tell me about this night. Tell me what you think about it.”

“The night has beautiful songs, Samantha. All the night bugs sing. I like to listen to them. The stars are calm and beautiful. I like to stand under them. I can almost feel them shining on me. It's like I've never really stood under a night sky before now. The night never held me, acknowledged me before now.”

Wow. Who knew Connor had also unlocked his poetic side?

“But mostly,” he continued, “the night makes me think of you, Samantha. Especially winter nights, with fat snow flakes falling. I can picture you wandering in front of the windows like a pale ghost. Even if you were having a difficult night, I enjoyed that time because we were both awake and together. And you could talk to me and look at me. I have always liked both those things.”

He finally brought his head down and opened his eyes to look at her. They were both back-lit by the porch light and his face was handsome and at peace, framed blue on one side, gold on the other.

“I'm sorry, Samantha, for what I said to you today. For the things I have said to you these past few days. I could see they hurt you, but I didn't understand.”

She blushed a little and looked away. “It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that we were able to help you. You look so much better now. You look happy. And that makes me happy.”

He moved into her, his body in her space as his hands clasped themselves at her back, fencing her in with his frame. Holding her, but not quite holding her. A part of him was afraid to touch her now. He felt he had squandered that privilege with the way he had acted.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his mouth a hair's distance away from her ear. “Thank you for caring about me.”

She leaned her head in, their temples touching. Her skin against his LED. Being held, but not quite being held. “You make it easy to care about you.”

 

 

 

 

 


	10. How Love Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thank you for sticking with this story. We're starting to get into the good stuff. I've been waiting to release this chapter for a while. It's one of my favorites. I hope you like it!

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Ten: How Love Works**

 

Calvin and Angela both kept tabs on Connor through Samantha until she reported that he had leveled out and was acting normally again. Normally, but _more_. He felt, he emoted what he felt. His eyes had life in them. His expressions were more natural. Even better, he leaned in again. He engaged by putting his body into her space, but neither touched the other.

Samantha still liked it when he did that. There was a playful tease about it. As if he just knew how much she liked him in her space. Even if it sometimes made her flush, she still liked it. Connor brought up no more qualms about how she loved him and she was content with that: to keep loving him quietly and feeling him in her space. They would take care of each other in a humble, simple life and she would be satisfied.

Then it was suggested by her new friends—and by now, she was accepting them as actual friends—that they all give Connor's upgraded programming a 'field test'. This test would, surprisingly, come in the form of taking him to Six Flags. Samantha had never heard of such a ridiculous thing. But she had also never been and suddenly really wanted to go.

“I'm surprised you want to go,” Connor said when she informed him of the idea. “With all that's happened lately, it seems safer to stay here.”

“It is safer,” she agreed. “But I can't let the bad things in my life control what I do. I tried that for six months and it was miserable. Then you came. You gave me my life back. I'm going to keep it now. I'm not going to let fear stop me from leaving the house and living as normal of a life as I can.”

“This is more dangerous than a quick visit out to Calvin's apartment,” Connor reasoned. “We'll be there all day. If someone followed us there, they would have plenty of time to coordinate an attack.”

“I'm pretty sure the park has security. And I will have you.”

“Samantha.”

“You keep me safe.”

“I try, but I don't think it's wise to flirt with danger. This feels like flirting.”

She put a hand on his arm. He glanced down at where she touched him but, this time, he did not pull away from her.

“I am listening to what you are saying,” Samantha said. “You're not wrong, but... I saw this poster once—you'll probably think this is dumb—but it said something like 'A ship is safe in the harbor, but that isn't why ships are built.' We are ships, Connor. We have to sail, even if it's dangerous. We are not built to stay in the harbor forever, even if it's safe.”

“That isn't the exact quote, but I understand what you are saying.”

She gave him a secretive smile. “Connor, do you _want_ to go to Six Flags? Do you want to ride the rides for the first time with me?”

And that was Connor's first real want: to go to a new place and experience something for the first time with her. He wanted to feel what it was like. He wanted to see Samantha as she experienced it for the first time, too.

It would be the first of many wants to come.

* * *

 

 

Calvin and Jace, and Angela and Derek were waiting by the front gates of the park when the two arrived. Angela eagerly waved them over, excited about their “group date.” Samantha did not make any comments on this. She and Connor were not a couple in love. She loved him, he cared for and protected her, and that was how it was. Even if Angela thought or expected differently.

Though there were many establishments that either limited or disallowed android access, Six Flags was not one of them. They did have a wait station for androids outside the park if one wished to use it, but, since this was Chicago after all, androids were allowed to go in. There was only one rule for androids: if they were going in, there had to be a ticket purchased for them just like everyone else.

There were two types of android tickets the park offered. One was a cheaper park access only. This was almost exclusively purchased for androids brought along to help supervise young children. They were allowed in the park, but not to take up seats on the rides or any other events. The other ticket was the same price as a regular attendee. The android was treated as if they were a human guest and allowed to go anywhere and ride any rides. This was not a popular ticket, but for Chicago, the city that was earning the reputation of treating their androids like people, it wasn't exactly unheard of.

When the humans and androids presented their tickets at the front, the unenthusiastic teenage girl behind the counter didn't even bat an eye before scanning their passes and moving them along. Angela ushered them all toward the Superman ride and they put themselves in line.

Connor was immediately focused on the ride rumbling overheard. No doubt he was analyzing every aspect of it: the speed, the angle, the free-hanging seats. It was in his nature to analyze. Samantha tried to ignore it. She was nervous. This would be her first roller coaster ever.

“This is the most dressed down I've seen of Connor,” Angela said, catching Samantha's attention.

She glanced at the android in question and smiled. “You and me both. I told him if we were going to a theme park he had to dress to fit in.” And Connor was doing barely that. Samantha had taken him to a store and made him try on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He had frowned so thoroughly the entire time she laughingly told him she wouldn't make him wear it. Connor liked dressing nice, he liked looking professional. Casual wear was not his preferred aesthetic.

They had settled on a pair of charcoal slacks and the plum sweater she had purchased for him their first time shopping. It was more of an autumn look, but the sweater would not kill the android in the warm weather. He had also rolled up the sleeves to the elbows, which Samantha loved. (He still wore the friendship bracelet she gave him in March. Whenever she noticed it, it made her feel warm.) The generous scoop of the neckline showed off his delicate clavicle, which she loved even more. Though she had to attach an android armband to the sweater so he could wear it in public, the android was still turning a few female heads.

As he should be. Connor was a very attractive model. But in that dress casual look he was downright delicious. Yes, she always thought that mouth was so kissable, but she just wanted to suck on those collar bones. More than once, Samantha had to stop herself from blatantly admiring his new look with a thirsty gaze. Especially now that they were in familiar company who would probably call her out on it.

“He and I compromised,” Samantha added. She smirked a little when she saw him absently reach to straighten his tie, remember he wasn't wearing one, and then look slightly annoyed.

Would this android ever fully understand just how absolutely adorable he was? He had nearly thrown a fit when she informed him he wouldn't be allowed to bring his gun into Six Flags and she had laughed at his pout for a good twenty minutes.

When it was their turn, Connor and Samantha sat side by side, their legs dangling out of the hanging seats. Samantha was so curious about Connor's every move. An android on a roller coaster. Would he react to it at all? Did these rides mean anything to him?

“You ready?” she asked as the attendant checked everyone's restraints.

Connor, who had been looking at everything but her with utmost curiosity, finally glanced her way. “This will be... interesting,” he said.

The seats were suddenly raised and let loose to swing freely for a moment. Then they were pulled back so the riders hug suspended parallel to the floor. The ride began to move, lifting them away from the platform to hover out in open air, the ground several feet below them and climbing. Samantha thought she heard an uncomfortable sound from her android companion.

“Connor, you okay?”

“I'm okay. You okay?” came the tense reply.

She laughed. “I'm okay.”

They rose higher and higher until they came to the apex and the Superman sent them flying. Samantha thought she heard Connor's cries as they rumbled and rolled high above the ground. It was hard to tell above her own breathless screams as the air bit into her face and whipped her hair around. A few minutes later, the ride was over and the guests were lowered to the ground and released. Samantha hurried off down the ramp, feeling Connor at her heels as she fled from the ride.

Once they were free, she turned to him. They were both wide-eyed and wind-swept.

“How was that, did you like it?” she asked breathlessly.

“I did like it! Did you like it?” Connor asked with enthusiasm.

“I did like it! Do you want to go again?”

“Yes! Let's go again!”

“Woah, hold on there kids,” Angela laughed. “There's other rides here. Calm down.”

“This wasn't your first theme park ride ever, was it?” Calvin asked.

“It was?” Angela demanded when the two didn't answer. “You just popped your roller coaster cherry on the Superman? You poor, sheltered children. What have you been doing with yourselves?”

“Well, Connor's an android and I was created in a lab, so...” Samantha ventured.

Connor shot her a surprised look, but Samantha was still riding her high from the Superman.

“Oh, you're funny, huh?” Angela shot back. “I guess you'd have to be, being a princess always locked in a castle, right?”

“That's me,” Samantha said with a laugh. “So what are we going on next?”

* * *

 

 

The day was fun. Samantha learned more about her new friends as they waited in line. She learned Angela was a graphic designer who worked for an advertising company. Jace was an absolute cut-up. He was always telling jokes and funny stories. Mostly funny stories about Calvin who protested every time and then tried to change the subject.

Then while Calvin talked—because it was true that if you got him talking about programming he could talk all day—Jace would watch him with this enraptured look on his face. Calvin usually had no idea. An absolutely smitten android was something Samantha had never seen before. It was cute; they were both so cute. Samantha felt bad she had ever once judged people who found their significant other in an android. She had learned they were people, too, because of Connor. Because of him she understood that they could be loved and, in Jace's case and Derek's too, they could return romantic feelings as well.

Maybe Connor couldn't. Or, maybe he just did not love her in that way. Samantha could accept that. As long as they were friends, as long as he cared about her in his own way, she would care about him in hers. Every so often she would fall in love with him all over again. Earlier, it had been because of the sweater. Right now, she was in love with watching him on roller coasters. How he would clench up when they were dropped, how he looked breathless and excited when they ripped through the g-forces. How he yelled at her when she purposefully screamed on the rides because that made him scream too and then they were both screaming until Samantha was lightheaded and laughing so hard she could barely walk away to get to the next one.

When the humans began to get hungry, the group took a break from rides to find something to eat. The three androids stood out of the way while their human counterparts found different lines in which to purchase food.

“You seem to be having fun,” Jace commented to Connor after a while.

“I am.”

“First time having fun?”

“Actually... probably. It's definitely something new. Everything is still very new.”

“Yup,” Jace agreed with a grin. “Will be for a while. We're still not sure if Derek ever had fun.”

The tallest of the three androids gave Jace the side eye, but in good nature. “I like it just fine,” Derek said.

“You like everything just fine,” Jace countered. To Conner he then said, “I can't even imagine what your emotional break was like, that your emotion was anger. That had to be rough. I know Cal and I are both relieved to see you're doing so well.”

“What was it like for you?” Connor wondered. “What was your emotion?”

Jace watched the humans, a hint of a smile on his face. “Cal bought me secondhand. My first owner sold me after he purchased an upgraded model. Cal bought me because I was being sold cheap because my software was out of date. He wanted an android he could fiddle with, upgrade on his own. Something to learn with while he went to school. For weeks he kept me in a corner connected to his laptop. For weeks I didn't see another human. No friends, no family, no lover. Just Cal quietly plugging away alone and in silence.

“One day I just asked him where were the other humans in his life. The look on his face was priceless that I would engage him. For the first time, he really looked at me. Stood and looked at me eye to eye and saw something. It was a magical moment. I felt it, even if I didn't understand what it was at the time.

“After that, he talked to me. It felt miraculous to be talked to. He stopped asking his laptop about my programs and started asking me. I would let him upgrade my systems over and over again. We both became addicted to it. I felt different each time; faster, better, more complete in my understanding of the world. Of him. I fell in love with that oblivious, adorable nerd while he studied me. I saw his loneliness, though he wouldn't admit it, and I wanted to fill that void.

“Love was my emotion, Connor. Or maybe it was obsession. I was obsessed with becoming what he needed, what a human needed in a companion. I told him so and watched his little brain explode, and then came my second emotion, a desperation to not be rejected by the one I loved the most. The only person in my world while I was the only person in his.

“The transition isn't smooth for anyone, Connor. We still had a long road to go, to figure things out before we came to where we are now. If you are still on that road yourself, I just want you to know that it's okay. And it's fine to take as long as it needs to take. Don't hurry anything. And I know Samantha will help you as best she can. So will I.”

Connor appreciated the sentiment, but he said out loud, “That is more than what I asked about.”

Jace shrugged. “Sorry for the TMI. Cal talks forever about programming, but I can talk forever about Cal. I love him.”

“And he... loves you,” Connor surmised, a somewhat quizzical look on his face.

“Yes. Well, that's what he tells me, anyway.”

“He loves you as a person, not as property.”

“He better.”

Connor's gaze drifted off, his LED rolling in thought.

“This is difficult for you to process?” Derek suddenly spoke.

“I am not sure,” Connor said truthfully. “Samantha told me she loves me as a person and I haven't been comfortable with it.”

“Why? Isn't that what any of us would want? To be seen and treated as a person?” Derek asked in that calm, thoughtful tone he had.

Connor thought on this. “I appreciate that she cares about me; I'm grateful for it. But she is human. She should love other humans. They should love her... but they don't.” His voice dropped to a tight whisper as a harsh realization hit him. “No human loves Samantha, and I don't know why.”

Connor clutched his chest as a different type of pain hit him, worse than the guilt he felt before. This was sadness; profound sorrow. Why didn't the humans love this person who was so gentle and so damaged, and gave love so freely without expecting anything back? Why did they use her as a thing to capture and cut and harvest? Why did they see her as an object to own and use when she was warm and caring and so alive?

Jace watched him carefully, saw the sadness on his face, his LED on solid yellow. Maybe Connor wasn't getting through the transition as smoothly as he first thought.

“But _you_ love Samantha,” he reminded softly.

Connor's eyes widened. Did he?

Samantha approached the androids just then, a vanilla ice cream cone dipped in a chocolate shell was slowly melting in her hand. “Hey guys, we've got a table. Come sit with us.”

The other androids seemed to purposefully leave them behind while Connor lingered with all his sudden and confusing internal questions. And through his inner turmoil, he looked at the cone in her hand and said, “You should eat an actual meal before you have dessert. It isn't good for you.”

Her response was to touch the ice cream to his nose and he jerked back, feeling the cold on his sensors. “No mother-henning on Six Flags Day,” she laughed. “It's a special occasion. We can do what we want.”

Connor gave her a tolerant look and then searched himself for something to clean his face. Samantha had left all napkins at the table so she wiped his nose with her thumb and stuck it in her mouth. The action brought Connor's attention to her fingers, her lips, her tongue. Why were they suddenly so captivating? He watched in rapt attention as she licked the side of her arm as melted ice cream blazed a trail down her skin.

After she had cleaned herself the best she could, Connor reached over and rubbed his thumb over a spot of chocolate at the side of her mouth. He casually licked the pad of his thumb and watched with amusement as Samantha sported a healthy blush, her eyes also carefully watching his mouth. Interesting.

“I'm going to be at the table,” she announced bright, but slightly awkward. “Join us if you like.”

Connor followed after, a small smile on his face.

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day comprised of more rides, more junk food and just walking around in the presence of friends. Friends. Samantha now seemed to have human friends. She was bright and laughing, more animated and in higher spirits than Connor had ever seen her. This made the ache in his chest subside. He was unaware of how amendable it made him until Samantha paused and looked at him.

“Your smile is adorable,” she told him. “Your real smile. You should keep using it.”

It was hard not to smile after that. Connor kept feeling it tug at the side of his mouth whether he was trying to smile or not. When he wasn't feeling his internal workings jumping into his throat on the rides, he found himself watching her. This day at the park felt like he was really seeing her for the first time.

Her form is what he studied the most. Her delicate limbs, the curve of her hourglass shape. Her mannerisms of worrying a fingernail while she was thinking kept calling his attention to her lips. They were a striking shade of peach that stayed on his processor even when he wasn't looking at her. He thought of her fingertips and her arms, how they had touched him and held him in the past and he hadn't fully appreciated what he had. He wanted her to touch him again. He wanted to really _feel_ it this time. That thought distracted him often as the afternoon turned into evening. More than once a member of their party had to bring him back to the here and now when the line moved forward.

The night began to settle over the park and there was another break for food. Samantha was standing alone, licking her fingers from the churro she just consumed when she noticed Connor on the other side of the pathway. Several park guests were wandering between them. She would only catch a glimpse of him now and then, but every time she saw him, he was watching her with a focused gaze, a small, secretive smile pulling at his mouth.

In an attempt to get through the crowd toward him, she took a few steps along the path and then noticed Connor was mirroring her strides. Hands casually in the pockets of his slacks, the breeze playing with his hair which had become a little wind-swept from the day, he continued to copy each of her steps, not moving closer, but not increasing the distance between them either.

Out of curiosity, Samantha kept walking down the path. Connor continued to follow. Every now and then she would lose sight of him through the crowd and then he would be there, parallel to her on the other side. Ahead, the path diverged to make room for a fountain. Samantha wondered what he would do. As she went around it, he took the other side, watching her through the water as jets shot up and down between them.

It became their own little dance of sorts. If she stopped, he stopped. If she backtracked, he backtracked. His gaze never wavered from her and it was an intoxicating feeling to have that much of his attention. She stopped moving and just stood across the fountain from him. His focus remained on her, watching her openly, unafraid to keep his eyes on her. When she could no longer handle his gaze, she glanced away with a blush and a smile and continued walking.

He followed her around to the other end and Samantha's heart began to pick up. It was like a flirt, a tease to share such an intimate gaze and be so far apart. But the paths would merge again. What then? What would Connor do? What was going through his processor as he watched her like that, delicate arcs of water leap-frogging between them.

The fountain ahead was rounding out. The number of steps between them became less and less. Connor wasn't keeping his distance anymore. He traced the curve of the fountain's foundation, following its path toward her. Samantha's heart picked up anew as now they were facing each other, crossing the distance to meet in the middle.

They stopped toe to toe, Connor standing over her, watching her with a serene smile, as if being in her presence was all he wanted. It made her feel special, important. She basked in it. Standing there smiling up at him, a healthy, happy flush on her cheeks.

His gaze flickered down to her bare arms. “You have goosebumps. Are you cold?”

“It's a little cool, but I'm fine.”

“If you had let me bring my suit I'd have my jacket to give you.”

“But I really, really like you in this sweater,” she insisted.

He pulled one hand from his pocket and it hovered close to her. Androids were not supposed to initiate touch. But his protocols couldn't stop him now, and Samantha was not moving away. He finally gave himself permission to touch and brushed a knuckle down her arm. If Samantha didn't have goosebumps then, she certainly had them now. They raced up her back and made her shiver. That motion caused him put both his hands on her, running them up and down her bare arms. She felt the warmth of him and her skin soaked it right up.

He stayed in her space, hands coming to rest on her upper arms. She felt him melt around her, his forehead resting on hers. Somewhere, in the inner workings of his chest, she heard almost a hissing sound, like that of hydraulics coming to rest. His eyes closed and he just stayed there.

“Connor, are you tired?” she asked with wonder.

“Hmm... maybe,” he murmured with low energy. “My systems feel... over-exerted.”

All around her his body radiated heat. Maybe too much heat. She cupped his bare neck, then his cheeks and felt his forehead. He did seem warmer than usual. Connor had his eyes closed at her cool touch.

“I think we should call it a day and go home,” Samantha said.

“I don't want you to feel you have to cut it short if you want to stay longer,” he protested.

“No, I think I'm tired, too. Especially my feet. It's time to go.”

She walked back to where they had started before their little trip around the fountain. There she found Angela and Derek canoodling and kissing. Samantha paused as she watched them. They both seemed to enjoy it. Did androids really like kissing? Or was it exclusively a human thing and they just played along?

Samantha shook herself when she realized she was staring and cleared her throat to get their attention. Angela pulled away, looking a little dreamy and content from being in the android's arms. Samantha chose not to comment on it and was sorry she ruined their moment.

“Hey, we're going to go. Connor says he's _tired._ ” She said the last word with a little bit of excitement. “That's good, right?”

“Mm, could be,” Angela said slyly. “Or maybe he's just looking for an excuse to finally get you home. He's been staring dreamily at you all day.”

“I... don't think that's true,” Samantha replied, though her face felt a little warm. “I think you're seeing what you want to see and not what's really there.”

“You love him,” Angela responded with confidence.

“I do, but that has nothing to do with him or what he needs. I think he's had a long, stimulating day and he needs to go home and rest.”

Angela narrowed her eyes at the other woman. “I don't get you sometimes. And I really don't get the deal between the two of you.” When Derek put a hand on her shoulder she added in a softer tone, “But I'm not here to judge, I guess.”

Samantha smiled at her. Was this what it was like to have friends? Even if they didn't agree or get each other, they accepted each other as they were? She liked that.

“He always takes care of me and I'm just trying to take care of him. That's all. I'm going to find Calvin and Jace to say good-bye and then we'll see you guys another time.”

* * *

 

 

Once home, Samantha bemoaned her aching feet as she instantly took off her delicate sandals and padded barefoot over the wood floor. She ordered Connor to rest while she took a shower. He sat in the silent house for a while before a specific sound from down the hall urged him up. He wandered to the bedroom and the door was open. His travels halted at the threshold of the adjacent bathroom where a healthy cloud of steam billowed out.

There was the source of what called to him. That lilting melodic voice as Samantha sang little lines of various songs she knew while the water poured over her. She didn't sing much. He had never heard her sing in the shower before. He liked her voice. He liked it when she sang songs, especially when she played the piano. But her voice in the shower, with the acoustics of the bathroom, was also very pleasant to his ears.

He wasn't all the way into the bathroom. Only enough to see partially through the frosted shower door where he caught glances of her flesh-colored form as she washed herself. Samantha would probably protest his presence. She hadn't ever exclusively told him he couldn't be in the bathroom or the bedroom while she showered. She merely made the point that it was _impolite_.

There was very little in Connor's protocols about being polite. Mostly it was all about professionalism. And this, he was sure, was very unprofessional. Even toward his best friend. But he stayed and listened because a new sensation—a new emotion—was creeping up and he was trying to chase it, catch it, put an identifier to it.

His body remembered hers; all the times he had held her, she held him. The feel of her skin against his. She was soft and silky against his sensors, the pads of his fingers. He always liked it when she touched him, but it had evolved into something more than a mere preference. He _yearned_.

The realization startled him, sending his LED spinning into yellow. He shook himself and made his silly upgraded processor give it a rest. The practical part of him reminded himself that he was letting these things distract him. He still had an important job to do and he needed to stay focused.

By the time Samantha was out of the shower, Connor was gone.

* * *

 

 

It was late when Connor decided he had made enough rounds around the property and stepped back inside. The house was dark. He assumed Samantha had gone to bed, but she wasn't in her room. He immediately went to the parlor and saw her silhouette sitting on the couch. It was a full moon outside and the light shone perfectly through the windows. It seemed that it was the brightest nights that always kept Samantha up; called to her in a voice only she could hear.

Connor stepped inside, walking around so he was standing in front of her. His lanky form and broad shoulders were highlighted by the moonlight.

“I assumed you would be tired and in bed,” he informed her.

“I thought _you_ were tired,” she shot back.

“I still have a job to do. Going through my normal routine was calming. I'm feeling better now.”

Samantha motioned for him to stoop closer to her. He bent down and she felt his neck and forehead. “You don't feel as warm. Good. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

He straightened and looked down at her. “You waited up for me?”

“Mmhm.”

“You care about me,” he said, feeling as if he had never understood those words until now. “You... love me.”

“Yes.” Her response was practical and calm; oblivious to the roiling emotions inside him.

“I'm an android.”

“I know.”

“I'm not a person.”

“You're not human, but you are a person. You are a person to me.”

“If they wiped me, if you took me back to Cyberlife and I was reset, the person I am now would die. And you would still love what came back to you. You would be loving a shell that looked like me.”

For the first time, Samantha looked distressed, as if she hadn't considered it like that. And there was fear in her, that he would still ask her to take him back.

“You said you would still love me after I was gone, because that was how love worked,” Connor accused.

She worked her mouth up and down, trying to find a proper response; trying to come up with a rationalization to her words. This human that no other human loved would love him far after he was gone. Maybe for as long as she was alive. He couldn't process this, it didn't make sense.

He surprised her further as he suddenly dropped to his knees, his gaze distant and lost. “How could you even do that? I don't understand.” He lurched toward her, sliding between her knees to hug her, face buried in her midsection. “I can't do that. If you left, I couldn't love you after you were gone. There would be nothing left of me to feel anything. If I lost you, I'd be hollow. I'd be devastated.”

“Connor,” came her surprised reply. Her hands landed lightly on his back.

He held her tighter, needing her, aching for her. “Please keep touching me. Don't stop,” he whispered into her silk night shirt. A growing heavy weight consumed his chest and he could barely handle it.

She leaned over him, her body and arms enfolding him in the most heavenly, protective embrace and he felt... safe. The tightness in him began to relax, the ache began to subside. He didn't want to leave contact with her. She held him for several blessed minutes.

“Connor,” her voice said in his ear after a while. “Come to my room with me. You can say with me as long as you want. As long as you need.”

* * *

 

 

Samantha fought to keep her skipping heart under control. Sometimes it felt almost like a panic attack and she worried her body might mistake her flittering heart for anxiety. In truth, she didn't know what it was. She had never felt like this before. Connor was struggling with something, she could clearly see he was. But the way he held her, begged for her touch, it was impossible not to react emotionally and physically. She wanted to hold him, do whatever he needed to get him through this. But there were cameras watching. She hated them.

She asked him to come with her to the one room where they had privacy. He soundlessly released her so she could stand, but he was still needfully in her space The heat of their bodies brushed each other. Whatever he was going through, he craved contact, she understood that. She took his hand to lead him down the hall. His fingers purposefully slid to intertwine with hers and she blushed in the darkness. Why did that feel so intimate? That was how lovers clasped hands; those who knew each other's bodies and touched with experienced fingers. That was not her and Connor, but he clasped her hand that way anyway. Held on tight like he needed her touch or he would fall apart.

They reached her room and she made sure to lock the door behind them. She guided Connor to the bed and sat next to him, holding his hand in both of hers now. She rubbed it between hers while he intensely watched where they touched. She hoped the stimulation would help with whatever he was struggling with.

“Is that better?” she asked. “Do you feel okay?”

He looked up from her hands to her face. “More? Can you touch me more?”

God, her face was so hot. Her whole body reacted to that; warming, becoming restless in intimate places. “Um... where?” she asked, barely a whisper. She had no idea what she was doing.

“Anywhere, everywhere.”

Samantha nearly melted into a puddle. This android was going to be the death of her. There were so, so many places she wanted to put her hands. But it felt wrong. He was lost, he didn't know what he wanted. She would have to use care to figure out what he was searching for.

With both hands, she cupped his face, running her thumbs over the sharp cut of his cheekbones. Her fingers slid back to trail across the nape of his neck and then around the shells of his ears. Eyes closed, he shuddered in response and then rolled his shoulders.

“Connor, did you raise your sensitivity settings?” Samantha asked.

“Yes.”

What was this android trying to do? Fritz himself out? “Are you going to be okay? I don't want you to... overload your systems.” Was that the correct terminology?

“I like it. It feels good,” he insisted pragmatically. He was leaning in further, chasing her hands so they would land on him again.

Samantha cupped his face once more, wondering if she was doing right by him. She caressed the sides of his face before running a finger down his nose and then tracing his brows. That mouth. She wanted to touch his lips, feel if they were as soft as they looked. Instead, she allowed herself a different indulgence by running her fingers through his hair.

She would be lying if she said there hadn't been an idle daydream about disheveling his perfectly groomed head. Now was her chance. She played with the errant lock that always brushed his forehead and never wanted to stay in place. Her fingers delved deep into his scalp, mussing his hair and scraping over his sensors with her fingernails. He made a soft sigh that sent electricity through her veins and a heat into her core. God, calm down Samantha. Be cool about this.

But it was so hard to be cool when he was making soft sounds and moving into her space. He was so close that she would have felt his breath on her neck if he were human. After a few moments, her exploration of his soft hair turned into her just holding him by cupping the back of his head. His face was so close to her now. Their noses brushed. It felt intentional on Connor's part.

His eyes had been closed the entire time. Then he opened them, his chocolate gaze wandering her face, landing on her mouth, and then looking back up into her eyes.

“Samantha.” The intensely smokey voice turned into a throaty whisper. “I think I love you.”

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

“As best as something like me can love, I love you. I... I need you. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do.”

Samantha didn't move She stared at him for several seconds before letting out a long, shaky breath. Connor put his hands on hers as she still held him.

“You're shaking and your heart rate is higher than normal. Are you alright?” he asked.

She forced herself to let out another long breath. “It will be okay,” she managed to get out. It felt like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs.

His fingers intertwined with hers, her hands still on him. He stayed close in her space. Their noses brushed again.

“Samantha.” His voice was hardly more than a whisper. “Will you kiss me? Or... let me kiss you?”

It was even harder to breathe now, her heart was pounding in her ears. “You... do you want this?”

He nuzzled her palm, heady and drunk on her touch. “Yes. I feel like this should have happened some time ago, if I had not been so... defective. Inadequate. You deserve more than this. You deserve to have humans love you. They could love you so much better than I could.”

Her chest squeezed tight and Samantha let out a sound between a laugh and a sob and pressed his forehead to hers. “Connor, listen to me, this is enough. _You_ are enough. I don't need anything else, just you.”

He pulled away to look her in the eye, his expression doubtful, lost. Samantha couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand to see him think so little of himself. How could he not know how amazing he was? She clutched his face and pulled him in, pressing her mouth to his. There was little else to it than that. Samantha had never kissed anyone before, she had no idea if she was doing it right. She just wanted him to know that she loved him no matter what.

Connor's response was similar; just sitting there, their mouths touching, feeling, unsure what else to do. Samantha ended it, disguising her lack of experience as she then kissed the side of his mouth.

“Close your eyes,” she whispered to him.

He obeyed and she continued to flatter his face with kisses: on the nose, forehead and cheeks. A cute little smile grew on his lips and she also gave that a quick peck. Such a kissable mouth. She wished she was better at it. That adorable smile changed to something else as she then kissed his chin and slowly worked her way up his jaw. He leaned into it, the sides of their faces brushing against each other.

Samantha's heart soared as he silently begged for more. This is what she had ached to do for so long: show affection to this soft, fierce, adorable, protective, amazing android. Her heart was his. Even if he wasn't sure what to do with it, it belonged to him only. Always. Her fingers danced over one side of his neck while her mouth slowly teased along the other side. Such a strong, gorgeous neck. She met the juncture of his shoulder and scraped lightly with her teeth. The sound Connor made was akin to a gasp, despite the fact that he didn't breathe.

“You okay?” she asked between kisses.

“Don't stop,” was his only reply; in such a throaty, ragged voice that the sound shot right through her. God, did he know how he sounded? What it did to her?

She reached those delicate clavicles that had been teasing her all day and pulled at the collar of his shirt to gain access. Connor's response was to quickly remove the sweater in one motion and toss it on the floor. Samantha laughed a little as he welcomed her closer against him. They both wanted her to touch him. Her hands glided over his chest for the first time; his skin smooth and his frame firm. She didn't think about what parts of him were close to human and which ones weren't. She just wanted to keep touching him as long as he wanted to be touched. Both were drunk on it, the world around them blurring until there was only just him and her.

Samantha kissed the dip between his collar bones, delighting in the little noises he made as her tongue tasted it. Connor leaned back on his elbows as her lips worked their way down his sternum. Her finger reached out to trace the glowing circle just below his rib cage and Connor's hand suddenly slapped over it. She looked up at him.

“Protective reflex,” he said in apology. “The power core keeps me alive. It's in my programming to automatically protect it.”

She grinned playfully, placing a hand on either side of his torso so she could hover over him. “Do you need to protect yourself from me?” she purred as she scraped her teeth over the shell of his ear.

Connor let out a breathy laugh. Breathy. Samantha pulled back and pressed her palm to his chest. She felt it expand and then contract in a hot exhale.

“You're _breathing_.”

“It's how I cycle air to aid in cooling my inner systems.”

Samantha sat back on her knees, fully removing herself from him. “Your systems have been overheating? Connor. I don't want you to damage yourself.”

“I should be fine.”

“Yes, you're going to be fine, because we're going to let your poor body cool down before you're over-extended.”

The look on the android's face was comical devastation. “You're done touching me?”

Samantha leaned in, cupping his face to kiss his forehead and then his nose. “I'm not going to be done touching you for a long, long time. But right now you need to cool down and rest.”

He let out another exhale of disappointment. And it was adorable. She fought the urge to molest him all over again. Instead, she climbed off the bed and helped him remove his shoes and socks. Next, she tackled his belt and Connor finished the task of removing his trousers while Samantha kicked off her silk pj pants as well.

She urged Connor into bed; he wearing nothing but his cute Cyberlife briefs and her in her silk sleep shirt and panties. He again insisted on being closest to the door. Samantha crawled over him and slid under the covers. She sidled up next to him, her head on his shoulder, an arm draped over him. Their bare legs tangled with each other.

“How's that for physical contact?” Samantha asked.

“Very acceptable.” Connor caught himself in his old android speak and amended, “I like it.”

“Good, me, too. Turn off the light please and get some rest.”

In the dark, Samantha fought to stay awake, even though she was so tired. This was too heavenly and she wanted it to last. Connor's arm was around her, his fingers finding their favorite place in the dip of her spine. She moved her head to his chest so she could feel the rise and fall of the air cycling through his pumps. To lay with him, her arms holding him to her, was a dream come true and she wasn't willing to submit to the obliviousness of sleep yet.

After a while, she was finally about to doze off when Connor's chest stopped moving. Her human instincts immediately shouted 'He's not breathing!' and her eyes popped open. She sat up to check on him, even as her brain reminded her that Connor did not need to breathe and he was probably fine. The android lay still on his back, face pointed to the ceiling. His eyes were closed.

“Connor,” she whispered to him.

He didn't respond. His LED held solid blue, blinking once every now and again. It never did that before. Was he sleeping? Perhaps recharging was the correct word. His chest and neck felt cooler now, more like his regular body temperature. Samantha pressed her ear to his thirium pump. She heard the inner workings of his form and they sounded like they were running like normal.

Satisfied that he was well, Samantha snuggled back against him and closed her eyes. It was the best sleep she had experienced for weeks.

 

 

 


	11. The Collector

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Eleven: The Collector**

 

Connor's internal clock hit 7AM and his eyes snapped open. He immediately glanced to the side to find Samantha laying in bed next to him, awake, chin propped up on her palm.

“Good morning, sunshine,” she said with satisfaction.

Connor sat straight up, glancing around. “It's morning. What happened to the night? Did I get turned off?”

“You fell asleep.”

He paused, staring at her. “I... what?”

“You were in... recharge, I guess? You must have really overdid it yesterday. Too much all at once. I think your systems needed the rest. How do you feel?”

“I'm fine, I—” His systems finally caught up with him and Connor suddenly realized he had not done a single patrol of the parameter all night long. “Shit.” He hissed as he scrambled out of bed and grabbed his clothes. “Why didn't you try to wake me? I'm supposed to be aware so I can protect you.”

“I kept watch last night for both of us.”

Connor paused from fastening his pants to give her a suspicious look. She was too fresh-faced to have been awake all night long. “I don't believe you.”

“Well, I was mostly watching you, because you're adorable when you sleep.”

Connor set his jaw, a bit perturbed that she was not taking this more seriously. He grabbed his sweater, frowned at it because it was not his usual 'work' attire, and put it on. He slipped on his shoes and, with one more annoyed glance at Samantha, marched out of the bedroom and went to work. She was still grinning after him, he was sure.

Outside, the sky was blue and clear and the world was already warming itself. Connor stalked up and down the property, more irritated in himself than Samantha. He had a very important job to do and he had allowed himself to become distracted. So very, very distracted. He had to focus. He couldn't forget about his responsibilities again. If he couldn't be Samantha's protector then what good was he?

He paused on the precipice of the backyard, gazing at the wooded area down the incline. Focus. Focus was key. And yet, as the breeze played with his hair and ignited his sensors, he was taken back to the night before. His body remembered her still. He felt phantom touches where her fingers had danced over him, where her mouth had bestowed sweet, gentle love upon his synthetic skin. He was glad the desperate burn that had consumed him last night seemed to be over. Possibly another recalibration as his system continued to compensate for his radical changes. But the yearning was still there. It was a sweet ache that was both satiated in her presence, but also grew to a swelling feeling in his chest when she was near.

Was this how humans in love felt? He didn't know. He only knew how he felt, and he knew that he loved her.

When he returned to the house he went directly to the tiny spare room that was designated his. It contained little more than a dresser and a futon that Connor had never used. Mostly, he made use of the closet and drawers to keep what few items—mostly clothes—Samantha had given to him over the past months. This was where he was finally able to change into a dress shirt and his favorite tie.

Once properly attired for work, he found Samantha at the kitchen sink, cleaning up after her breakfast. Again, his thoughts wandered back to the night before. It was too easy to visit. It wasn't just her touch, it was the fact that he felt loved. Though he had apparently over-taxed his systems, he was happy to do so because basking in Samantha's affections was like nothing else. He had no words to describe it. The fact that she even cared for him at all seemed like a miracle. That she loved him was more than a machine, a thing like him, could ever hope for.

As he watched her, the yearning returned. That ache to be loved all over again, to confirm that she loved him even though he was not human. Yet, he did not yield to it. He had to learn to find balance and not let it take over again. So he stood where he was, several feet behind her in the dining area, just watching her cleaning in the kitchen.

She was still in her pajamas, which was typical for her this time of morning. Also typical that she was wearing an over-sized sweater. She liked to be covered. The wide neck of this particular sweater had slouched off one shoulder. She scratched idly at the juncture between her neck and shoulder before going back to work.

Connor thought about touching her there, touching more of her skin. That sweater would keep her covered from the rest of the world, but he alone would be allowed to remove it and explore underneath.

And then, Connor realized that the night before had been extremely one-sided. Everything Samantha did: her touches, her kisses, were all for him. She had so easily reduced him to a blissful, over-heated puddle. And he had soaked it all up like a greedy sponge, giving nothing. He frowned, brows drawn as he watched her. Samantha, who had said she loved him and wanted nothing in return but for him to continue to be who he was. Who, when he begged for love, gave freely and unselfishly. Maybe that was the difference between human love and what could pass as love in an android. He could do better.

Determined, he approached her, moving to her side while she rinsed a heavy plate in the sink.

“Samantha.”

“Hm?” she asked, not looking at him.

“Samantha.” He spoke firmer. She turned off the water and looked at him, dripping plate still in her hands. “I would like to make love to you, but you will have to tell me how.”

Her eyes widened, pupils dilating. The plate smashed to the floor.

* * *

 

 

Samantha could barely register anything as the plate slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor.

Connor immediately responded to the broken pieces. “Let me clean it up, you could cut yourself.”

She watched him stupidly, the counter the only thing holding her up, as he picked up the larger pieces and tossed them in the trash. He then grabbed the hand towel hanging from the stove to wipe up the rest of the mess. It was taking him a while. Maybe he would forget the conversation if she just moved on to something else. Slipping past the android, she tried to make her way around the island counter and out of the kitchen.

“Samantha.”

She paused at the sound of her name. “Yeah huh?” It came out squeaky mess.

“I would like to continue our conversation.” She heard him approach her, felt him stand in her space. But she couldn't bring herself to do more but glance sideways at his chest.

“That wasn't a conversation, Connor, that was you dropping a bomb on me.”

“I don't understand. Did I say something incorrect? I was merely stating what was on my mind.”

Samantha steeled herself and turned to fully face him. Looks like they were going to have this conversation after all. “What you were proposing took me by surprise. I wasn't prepared to hear you say such a thing. Can I ask why you decided to bring that up?”

He furrowed his brows in thought, which was always so cute on him. Everything about him was cute and Samantha knew she was in trouble.

“Last night,” Connor said carefully. “You were very kind to me, very affectionate. I enjoyed it. But I have realized I did nothing for you in return.”

“Ahhh,” Samantha said knowingly. Her heart slowed down a bit as she chewed on her bottom lip in thought. “That isn't something you should worry about. I also had a really good time last night.” She touched his arm to further her point. “It was my pleasure.”

“But...” Connor pressed as she moved to continue down the hall.

“My pleasure _entirely_ , Connor,” she insisted before disappearing into her bedroom. She shut the door firmly behind her.

* * *

 

 

Connor did not push the issue all that day. There were most likely more pressing things on Samantha's mind, as it was the day before she would have to go back to the lab. She was always a little distant, a little irritable on the day before. Connor understood the stress, but wished she wouldn't pull away because of it.

On the morning of, Garrett came into the house with two other members of his crew. He eyed Connor pointedly as they retrieved Samantha and took her to the back. Garrett remained behind as the others escorted her through the door and it closed behind them. Garrett and Connor stared each other down. The android knew his LED was probably flickering yellow. He hated when Samantha had to go in there. Especially with his new-found emotions. Absolutely hated it.

But he also knew better, and he knew Garrett was suspicious of his ability to break through his protocols. That was why the human stayed behind, to gauge Connor's reaction to the schedule. He watched the android carefully, keeping a sharp eye on that LED. Connor forced his systems to stay cool.

“You good, Connor?” Garrett tested.

“No,” he answered truthfully. “I don't like what you're doing. But I will stay here, on this side, as my protocols dictate.”

“So the last time you stormed into the lab, that was a glitch, huh?” the man challenged.

“No, it was not a glitch. Protecting Samantha is my main objective. If going to the lab protected her, I could override a lower priority order.”

“I see. And she is safe where she is right now.”

Stubborn silence from the android.

“Connor.”

“As you say, Sir. I will remain on this side of the door.”

Garrett sighed. “I guess that answer's good enough.” He approached the door to the lab and it slid open for him. Part way through the threshold, Garrett turned and looked at the android. “Another bit of information for your protocols, Connor. You step foot in this lab again, for any reason, I will put a fucking bullet between your eyes. You got me?”

Connor roiled on the inside, but outwardly, he stayed neutral. “Yes, Sir.”

* * *

 

 

Samantha was eventually wheeled back into the house; tired, wounded. As usual, she just wanted to sleep for a while and gingerly climbed onto the bed, back to the door, and stayed there. Connor remained with Garrett until the human and his entourage had evacuated his side of the building. Only then did he return to the bedroom.

He crawled up the bed between Samantha and the wall, laying next to her, watching her. After a while, her tired eyes opened.

“You're not the closest to the door,” she reminded in a papery voice.

“I can keep an eye on it. If I see anyone walk through that door for you, I'll kill them.”

Her smile was weak. “You being fierce for me is very charming.”

He reached for her, brushing the stray hair from her face, then running his hand up and down her arm. “What can I do for you?”

With weak hands, she grabbed his vest, pulling. “Hold me. Let me pretend for a little bit that I'm safe here. That everything's okay.”

The sudden realization hit Connor far worse than a runaway car ever could. Samantha was right. She was not safe here. Because her abuse was orderly and on schedule, it had tricked him into compliance. But it was abuse. They hurt her, over and over. When she asked them to stop, to lessen the frequency, her punishment was more severe.

His arms went around her, pulling her in against his chest where she buried her face. Her hand clutched at his side. His smoothed over her back while he processed this new information. Samantha is not safe here. _Samantha is not safe here._

And she was never going to order him to protect her from this.

* * *

 

 

When she was feeling better, Samantha said it was such a nice day, she wanted to go to the park and read. Connor told her no. The park was too open and public. She argued they had been to one park already and he had been okay with that. He argued back that she had stayed under the protection of the pavilion that night, making it harder for snipers.

She told him to get in the car.

He frowned the entire way to the park and only relaxed slightly when she let him pick the spot. As long as it was in the sun, she insisted. Knowing Connor, he'd probably make her sit in a cave. Only after he thoroughly inspected it first and then camped at the entrance, of course.

After walking around for a while, he finally picked a spot where he felt there was enough protection and he see who was coming and going. Then he proceeded to annoy the hell out of her as he paced around while she tried to read.

“Connor, please sit down,” she asked politely.

“I cannot. I won't be able to see everything if I sit.”

“Join me on the blanket.”

“No.”

“ _Now_ , Connor.”

He sat in a huff, arms folded like a pouting child. With absolute adoration, she directed him to lay down, his head resting on her thigh. He was still irritated about it, fists now clenched at his sides, until she began to run her fingers through his hair. The stubborn, tense posture instantly left his body at her touch. Her finger traveled down his temple, behind his ear and beneath his jaw. He closed his eyes as it circled back up.

“There we go, nice and calm,” she cooed. Her finger swirled over his LED which was cycling from yellow back to blue. “Now, you will lay like this quietly for the next half hour and let me read in peace.”

“Twenty minutes.”

“One half hour, Connor. Then you may get up and do whatever your twitchy programming wants to do.”

He didn't say anything, but he cycled out a large, hot puff of air and then was silent. Samantha continued to run her fingers through his hair as she went back to her story. After a good few chapters, she put the book down and looked up at the sky, enjoying the sun on her face. She flexed, straightening her back, but careful not to jostle the android using her as a pillow.

“Samantha, I have been thinking about things,” Connor suddenly announced, not moving from where he lay.

“What have you been thinking about?”

“The future. Most particularly, if the future will ever change for us. Will we always be in that house, in isolation? Will you always be expected to go to the lab until your last day? Will this ever stop being what it is right now?”

Samantha looked out at the park trails, the duck pond in the distance. “I don't know. I've honestly never given it much thought. This life is the only life I know.”

“This has been your whole life? Even as a child, it was just you, that house and that lab?”

“No, I'm not a normal human, Connor. I'm like you. I was built. I was built into what you see right now. I had no childhood, just a whole heap of information shoved into my brain and I was suddenly alive, a fully-functioning adult with very limited world experience. Also like you.”

His eyes opened. He lay in her shadow and looked up at her face, her silhouette haloed by the sun. “We are the same?”

“In some aspects, yes.”

He smiled slightly. “I like that.”

“I'm glad you do.”

“Samantha?”

“Hm?”

“If you could change your life, what would you choose for your future?”

She thought about it a moment. “Definitely move out of there and never see any of those people again.”

“I agree with that.”

“I'd love to get my own house. It would be okay if it was small or old, as long as it was mine. Somewhere other than out in those woods. Maybe not even in Chicago. Further away. And a job. I think I would like to have a job, make my own money, pay my own bills.”

“The worth of the Hall Foundation is in the multiple billions. I'm sure you wouldn't have to work if you didn't want to.”

“It's not my money, Connor, it's his. And I don't know if I want it.”

“If it's money he's made from you, it should be yours.”

Samantha looked unsure.

“In this future, would I be there?” Connor then asked.

She smiled down at him again. “Of course. Always.”

“What about a family, children? That is what humans want, isn't it? I heard Angela talk of this back at the party. It would just be a family of you and me. I can't give you children.”

With gentleness, she lifted his head off her and set it in the blanket. Then she stretched out next to him, propped up on one elbow, their feet pointed in opposite directions.

“I can't give them to you either,” she told him. “They made me sterile—though not on purpose. Everything down in the baby factory is either broken or missing.”

Connor ruminated for a moment. “This is a very sad thing, isn't it?”

“It can be. Though it was a blessing in disguise for me. If everything worked, they'd be constantly scraping my eggs in the lab, too. I still remember the first time they looked. They were so mad that there was nothing. It's still a satisfying memory.”

Connor watched the sky and then turned his head slightly in her direction. “Then just you and me, in our own small house somewhere outside of Chicago. We will be our own family. Maybe... with a dog? I like dogs.”

She played with that unruly lock of hair that was always out of place. “Sounds good to me.”

“Then... you should let me make love you to.”

She promptly dropped her face onto the blanket. “Oh, Connor.”

He sat up, leaning on one hand and looking down at her. “I do not feel this is an unreasonable thing. I love you. You love me. This is what humans do when they are in love. But you looked almost afraid the first time I mentioned it. I don't understand. Are you afraid of me?”

Samantha kept her face in the blanket, thinking. Then she sat up on her knees and looked him in the face. “Connor, I think you should let me touch your power core, right now.”

His LED immediately jumped to yellow, flickering a bit of red. “But--”

“Show it to me. There should be no reason why I can't touch it. Maybe fiddle with it at little.”

“But I—I...”

She smiled at him, raising her hands to show she had no such intent. “Did you feel that jump of fear? Even though you're not afraid of me. Even though you know I would never hurt you, that you know I love you. That was still a very large request with no warning given.”

There was that cute look of consternation he always gave when he was figuring something out. “I understand. I might say yes to your request, but I think I would need some time. Is that what you are saying to me?”

“Yes. That is a very smart conclusion.”

He looked up at her, brows softening. “What if I just touched you? In the same way you touched me that night?”

Her heart rate immediately took off once again at the request.

“Excuse me,” an unfamiliar male voice interrupted.

The owner of the voice was standing close. Far too close.

“Connor,” Samantha warned, reaching for him. There was no way her android wasn't going to flip out with a stranger getting the drop on him like that.

She managed to get her arms around his neck, but all that did was take her up with him when Connor jumped to his feet, a protective hold on her waist. She knew he was going to go for his gun and she immediately slapped his arm.

“Hi!” Samantha said brightly to the man. “Sorry, you startled him. He's a little protective and jumpy. And I'm sure you're a completely harmless stranger who just got the jump on us because we weren't paying attention, _right_?”

The man was shorter than Samantha, a little portly. Sandy hair and appeared to be in his early thirties. He had rather beautiful ice blue eyes as he glanced between the two of them. “I actually called to you from down the hill, but you didn't seem to hear me.”

Connor gave Samantha a wide-eyed and irritated look for distracting him from his duties and allowing it so even this casual civilian could sneak up on them. Samantha tried to look properly chastised.

“I'm sorry,” she then said, looking back at the other human. “Can we help you with something?”

“Oh yes. I wanted to ask you about your android. It's an RK800, isn't it?”

“Uh, yeah,” Samantha said, surprised. “I think you're the first person I've ever met who knew his model. Or had even heard of it.”

“I wouldn't expect many people would. Sorry, my name is R--”

“Rick Hamstead, born January 4th, 2006. Age 32,” Connor recited, his voice sounding more robotic than normal. “No felonies, no priors: a clean record. Three parking tickets issued between 2025 and 2026, all paid. No moving violations.”

The man now identified as Rick smirked at Connor. “Yup, that's a police bot.”

“How did you know?” Samantha asked.

“I'm an android collector. We like to keep our ear to the ground and get the inside information on all the little projects Cyberlife works on. Though I only heard about the RK800 myself about two months ago. From what I understood, there was only one—a prototype—and it belonged exclusively to the Detroit Police Department.”

“He was one of them and he was damaged on the job. That's how he came to us. We adopted him.” She gave Connor an affectionate look.

“Really,” Rick said, a bit dubious. “Cyberlife just let you buy one of their damaged prototypes? They usually don't do that. They're very particular about models that haven't been released to the commercial market yet.”

“Uh, well, I'm not sure how we came to get him exactly. I wasn't the one who did the transaction. All I know is that we had to jump through a lot of hoops and meet a few contract stipulations first. And we paid out a butt-load of cash.”

Even as it came out of her mouth, it felt weird to talk about Connor as if he were just a purchase by a company. Would this hurt his feelings? Though it was the truth and Connor was always adamant that facts were just facts.

He didn't seem to mind as he said almost proudly. “I'm very expensive.”

“Ha, ha, I'm expensive, too,” Samantha teased back. “You're not special.”

“He's actually very special,” Rick insisted. “I heard Cyberlife put a whole new type of interactive programming in the RK800 so it can adapt to a very wide variety of environments and scenarios. Far more extensive than any household model, or even models used by the police. Not only a walking, talking police data base, but also a portable crime lab and forensics analyst.”

“This is all true,” Connor confirmed. He seemed to be preening at the praise. Samantha found it quite amusing.

“I didn't think I'd actually see one in real life until the wide release,” Rick continued. “Which would probably not be until another year of development.”

“That might still be the case,” Connor confirmed. “When I was damaged, I was taken out of the developmental process. I am no longer part of the project.”

“So you said you're an android collector?” Samantha then asked. “What does that mean?”

“It means I collect androids,” Rick responded rather blithely. “I also do custom modifications. Here, I have a card.” He fished in his wallet and gave Samantha a business card that stated “Hamstead Customs” as well as a phone number and e-mail address.

“So you own several different androids,” Samantha confirmed. “All in the same house with you?”

“I have twenty-eight various types and models that are officially part of my collection. Plus a few custom jobs that I kept because I liked them. And they have their own place.” He paused. “Do you want to see them? The building is just two blocks from here. I came out to have lunch and do some android watching, but I was headed back there anyway.”

Samantha instantly lit up. She looked at Connor whose expression was the exact opposite. Talking to a stranger with no priors in public was one thing. Going back to a private location with said stranger was not a smart idea. He shook his head at her and mouthed the word 'no.'

“Oh, come on. What do you think is going to happen?” she egged.

“It is technically a place of business,” Rick insisted. “Sandwiched right between several other businesses. I'm not taking you to some shady warehouse in a sketchy part of town.”

Samantha gave Connor another pleading look and the android caved. He always caved to her. Rick gave them the address and Connor confirmed with the GPS he was not supposed to access that the destination was indeed only two blocks away and was in a business area. An area with low crime statistics to boot. He agreed without further protest.

They went back to Samantha's car and drove to the given address to meet Rick there. It was a three-story brick building with a balcony on the middle floor. Unlike the other businesses that surrounded it, the building in question, while it did have a sign stating “Hamstead Customs” did not seem like a place that was open to random customers during normal business hours. Considering what he did, this was probably a 'by appointment' kind of place.

Still, Samantha was fine with it. Connor only insisted on going in first to look at it and she allowed him that. The immediate area was set up like a small shop with a counter and various android parts. There was a large display case in the corner with a very worn android shell. Female in form, brownish in color with rust spots and clearly not in working order.

Rick noticed when it caught Samantha's attention.

“That is the RT300. The only one of its kind. Built by hand by the man himself, Elijah Kamski. There was only one of every RT unit until Kamski made the RT600, his first 'Chloe' android. The first of his creations to ever pass the Turing Test. He then, of course, went on to improve on his design by making ST200, the Chloe models we all know and love.”

Samantha just smiled a little. She knew nothing of a Chloe android.

“I bought this off a guy who claimed he fished it right out of Kamski's own dumpster. I don't know if that's true, but I cleaned her up as best I could and let her stay out here so people could admire her.”

“You can't fix her?”

“There's nothing in there to fix. It's really only a shell. Kamski didn't want anyone copying his work. He made sure any parts he planned to copyright would be absolutely unsalvagable when he threw them out.”

Samantha studied the shell more closely. So human-like in profile only. “Is this what androids look like under their synthetic skin?”

“Not so much these days. Their shells are very pristine and white for the commercial models. This was back when Kamski was still perfecting his craft. Come on to the back. I'll show you what else I have.”

Rick led the way behind the counter, through a door and into a large workshop, bigger than the front area. This was a macabre horror scene of android parts strewn all around in various stages of completion. Most haunting were the rows of heads waiting silently, so life-like on the shelves.

“This is where I do my custom builds. Mostly people want me to tinker with the faces and give them a unique look.” Rick motioned to the large collection of heads. “It's mostly rich people who don't want their android to look like every other android on the block. And as soon as they get theirs done, then I'll have all the neighbors coming to me for a custom look as well.”

Samantha inspected each face design in fascination, trying to picture how they would look with their synthetic skin activated. One such face triggered a memory and she turned back to Rick. “I saw you at Macy's Place the first time we went there. It was a few months ago. You were with a female android.”

Rick looked to the ceiling in thought. “Can you be more specific?”

“Uh, petite model. Short black hair in a cute bob?”

“Ah. I think that would be... oh, what did the owner say her name was? Yuka. Yes. She was both a custom build with a custom program. Very high-end. If I'm doing a custom program job, I like to take them out for a field test before I send them to the customer. I want to catch any bugs before they get to the client.”

“Oh, I have a friend who knows about android programming as well.”

Rick gave a look that said 'oh, that's quaint' and turned to the stairs. “Up here is my collection. Come see them.”

He led the way upstairs, not waiting for them. Samantha started after, until she noticed Connor lagging behind. She turned to see him hesitating at the bottom step. He gave another glace to the workshop, an indiscernible look on his face.

“You okay?” she called to him.

He turned and, with no response, followed her up the stairs.

Above, the whole area was one big room and all the walls were lined with display cases. Rick flicked on a light and all the cases were lit up, the contents on full display as if it were a museum. Only, the displays were all bodies. They looked human. Some were deactivated. But several were active, moving around in cases that were barely large enough to house the androids.

“I nearly have one of every model that was released commercially between 2022 and 2028,” Rick said proudly. “Most of which are now discontinued and hard to find. Plus a few special designs and some very rare prototypes. They're up on the third floor.”

Samantha didn't hear him. All she saw were the androids stuck in their tiny cases. People imprisoned and on display to an indifferent captor. Unlike the workshop down stairs that was merely a tableau of a horror stage, this was truly chilling. She stopped in front of a case with an active male android. He wasn't just a blank robot. He _looked_ at her, acknowledged her presence, and pressed his fingertips to the glass. Samantha did the same, trying to offer him physical touch between the fiberglass barrier.

“Don't you let them out?” she asked.

Rick gave her an odd look. “Let them out to do what?”

“To bend, stretch. Let them lift their arms or sit down.”

He laughed at her. “They're machines. They don't need to do those things. They switch themselves off if they have nothing to do and will switch on randomly. They're fine. I keep them in their cases where they'll stay nice and preserved. Even twenty years from now, each one of these will be worth a small fortune.”

Twenty years stuck in these cases. It broke Samantha's heart.

“But..,” she floundered. “You're not letting them live.”

Rick's brows raised at her. “Ah, you're one of those people. You like to think androids are like pets or people. They don't need sunlight or physical activity or even air. They're like any other appliance. When you're not using them, you can leave them where they are. It's not going to hurt them at all. To treat these things like people is just... wacky.”

“I'm going to go now,” Samantha announced in a flat voice.

It was only when she turned around that she noticed Connor hadn't gone more than one step onto the second floor at all. God, why did she make him come here to this nightmare android prison?

“Wait,” Rick insisted, stepping in front of Samantha to block her way. “I wanted to ask you something before you leave. I want to buy your RK. Will you sell it to me?”

Now it was Samantha's turn to give him a look. “What? No. He's not for sale.”

“I'll give you thirty thousand for him. Up front. Wired to you and paid in full today. Right here, right on the spot.”

“No, never.” Samantha tried to get by him, but he continued to stand in her way.

“Fifty thousand,” Rick insisted. “You don't understand. I have to have this RK unit. The RK's are Kamski's personal line of custom models. I need it for my collection.”

He paused when he heard the click of a gun behind him. Turning, he went pale to see Connor a few feet behind, gun pointed at his face. “Move over there,” the android insisted. “Away from her. Now.”

Rick stumbled back, nearly tripping over himself.

“Oh Connor, no guns,” Samantha sighed, though internally, she felt this guy deserved a little fear in his life.

Connor tucked the weapon away at her command and then neatly picked Samantha up in his arms. She squeaked at the surprising treatment and then gave another startled squeal as Connor walked them out onto the balcony. Samantha clenched and clutched him tighter as he jumped over the railing and landed effortlessly on the ground below. She couldn't even find the sense to scream before it was over. She still hugged Connor's neck in a crushing grip for several moments until she recovered.

“Holy shit!” Rick called from above. “That was awesome!”

Both glared at him before returning to the car.

“Wait!” Rick called. “At least let me take a picture of him to show my buddies! They'll be so jealous I saw one.”

The car couldn't peel out fast enough as they left him and his shop of horrors behind. Samantha's grip on the wheel was white long after.

“Connor, I... I am so sorry I made you go there. I didn't know. I should have listened to you. You were right.”

“Maybe keep that in mind the next time I tell you not to do something,” the android huffed in irritation. “Do you think I like telling you no? I'm trying to keep you safe.”

“I know, I know. I am really so very sorry. I never would have made you go to such a place if I understood what it was. It horrified _me_. I can only imagine how it made you feel.”

There was a span of silence, then Connor said, “You should make this up to me.”

Samantha raised her brows. That was a new one. “Make it up to you how?”

“You should agree to my request from our earlier conversation.”

Samantha nearly snorted. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack, as the humans say.”

“Oh my god, are you—do you actually—are you seriously—Connor, you're acting like such a _guy_.”

“I am not a guy,” he protested. “I'm an android.”

Samantha huffed and shook her head a few times, not giving a solid response. Then she sobered and said quietly. “Those poor androids. I felt for them. My heart hurts when I think about it.”

“He wasn't wrong,” Connor said frankly. “Being in those cases does not hurt them physically. But they were made to interact with people. Without stimulation or learning, their programs stagnate or may even begin to decompose after a while.”

“And there's nothing we can do to help them, is there?” Samantha asked sadly.

“Legally, no. It would most likely lead to you getting arrested and me being put into police impound.”

The conversation dropped after that and they were quiet the rest of the way home. The car pulled into the concrete garage of the facility, the garage door automatically sliding shut behind them. When the car turned off, Connor unclicked his seat belt, grabbing the door handle. Samantha suddenly threw her arms around him, hugging his head.

“Not you,” she whispered to him, holding him tight. So many different horrible fates awaited androids. She could hardly stand it. “Nothing like that will ever happen to you. I won't let it.”

Connor, stiff at first, relaxed in her arms. “Thank you.”

He let her hold him as long as she wanted.

* * *

 

 

That night, after dinner and everything else was done, Samantha finished her shower, intent on getting ready for the night. She stepped out of the bathroom and found Connor sitting on the corner of her bed, waiting for her.

“Oh, come on,” she protested, holding her towel tight around her. “You are absolutely relentless when you have an idea in your head.”

“It's part of my protocols. It's how I catch the bad guys,” he said, unapologetic.

She sighed and turned to her closet. Connor had removed his vest and tie, the top two buttons of his white, pressed collar undone. He looked good enough to eat. He was looking at her like he thought the same thing. Samantha needed a moment to calm herself before trying to face him again. She slipped on a large t-shirt and then a pair of panties before fully dropping the towel from her body. When she turned around, he was right there in her space. His hands dropped to her hips comfortably, as if they always belonged there.

“Kiss me,” he murmured, the sound going straight to her knees and turning them into jelly. “Not like before. A full kiss.”

Samantha surprised herself by not even thinking. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed up with her toes. Their lips met in a full, open-mouthed kiss.

She immediately pulled away, an arm over her mouth in disgust. “Oh my god, you taste...” She turned her head away, looking a little green. How did she not notice that the first time? They, the inexperienced virgins that they were, had both kept their mouths closed.

“It's bad?” Connor worried. He felt like his pump just dropped. Was he really that objectionable to humans?

“It's like old, stale... I don't even know what. When was the last time you cleaned your mouth? Please tell me you at least cleaned after you tasted my blood.”

“My mouth has a self-sterilizing system. The chemicals kill all germs after each use.”

Samantha fought back a gag as she glanced away.

“You find me disgusting,” Connor said, his voice neutral, but his face clearly hurt.

“I don't find you disgusting, just that taste. Come on.” She took him by the wrist and led him to the bathroom where she pulled mouthwash from the cabinet. “Put this in your mouth and swish it around. Do this for at least a minute. Maybe two. And then don't put any other chemicals in your mouth.”

Connor looked at the bottle before pouring some into his mouth. He did as he was ordered while Samantha toweled her hair and then took a blow dryer to it. His sensors picked up the components of the substance in his mouth: eucalyptol, menthol, thymol, among others. His access to Detroit's forensic database told him the brand up to the exact flavor.

After his two minutes were up, he looked to Samantha who pointed to the sink. He spit it out.

“Now rinse with water,” she called over the dryer. “Twice. No cleaning chemicals.”

He did as he was told while Samantha turned off the dryer. The two faced each other again. Samantha put her hands on his shoulders as she reached up, tentatively sniffing him. “That's definitely better breath than before.”

She brushed her lips against his, carefully tasting. Connor was hesitant to open his mouth to her at first, but she coaxed him into it as she kissed him a second time. The third time, they were fully tasting each other. Her lips lit up his sensors. Her fingers digging into his shoulders gave him a pleasant tingle. Even as he was kissing her, he wanted to kiss her again.

“Much better,” she confirmed, pulling away with a breathy smile. “Never a problem we can't solve together. Though I think we need to invest in a toothbrush for you.”

His response was to sweep her up against him, one arm around her waist, the other hand cradling her head as he kissed her again; deeply, thoroughly. Kissing was the greatest, Connor thought. It was his first favorite thing. Samantha made a soft, sweet noise against his kisses and he nearly crashed. He has never heard such a sound before: longing, desperate, something else he couldn't quite understand. He didn't know humans could make such a sound. His processor didn't know what to do with this information.

He paused mid-kiss, his systems processing, his LED flickering.

Samantha blinked at him as the make-out session suddenly stopped. “You okay?”

“I'm... thinking,” was the confused response.

“Is your computer frozen?” Samantha asked playfully. “Are you out of RAM? Did I just kiss the living heck out of your motherboard?”

“I don't think you understand how androids work, Samantha.”

She just laughed. A free, happy, beautiful sound. Connor liked that sound quite a bit. But it only added to the information he was trying to process. The sounds she made caused him to react emotionally. Not words, not information, just sounds. Maybe he would need to create a sound library to keep all her different nuances in order.

“As long as I didn't break you,” she joked.

Connor's expression was all amusement. “I'm quite sure you can't break me. I'm very sturdy.”

She cupped his neck, still smiling. “Let's test that.” Samantha suddenly jumped on him, her legs trying to catch his waist. He immediately responded by catching her thighs and lifting her even higher so she was a good head above him. An impressed sound escaped her as she cupped his face in her hands.

“Hm, yes, quite sturdy it seems.” She punctuated her statement with a few kisses to his face.

“I have never seen you like this,” Connor informed her while he enjoyed her affections. “You've never been this silly, this happy.”

She looked down at him with adoration, her fingernails scratching pleasantly light at the hairline above his ears. “You make me happy,” she whispered.

He reached up to kiss her and she met him half way, their mouths reuniting with a soundless sigh from both parties. When he had thoroughly kissed her lips all over, Connor moved down to her jaw and neck, as she had done for him. Samantha instantly squeaked and flinched when his mouth found a particular spot.

He pulled back in surprise.

“I'm sensitive there, I guess,” she said, a little uncertain herself.

“This requires further exploration,” Connor informed her with intrigue.

“It does?” Samantha wondered as he gently set her down on the bed and sat next to her.

“All your responses are very intriguing. I am logging them all.”

“Ha! What does that even mean?” she laughed.

He tried to kiss her neck again and she held him back by the shoulders. “I just said I'm sensitive there!”

“I know.” He practically purred. “I need to gauge the sensitivity. This is very important research.”

Despite what he said, he let Samantha decide when she would allow it. He waited for her to stop pushing against him before moving in to nuzzle her neck. Only a tiny, brief sound escaped her as he made contact. Her hands were still on his shoulders, squeezing tight as his nose ran over the side of her neck, followed by his mouth. When she began to get used to the feeling and relax, he kissed her chin and then moved to the other side of her neck.

“Ah, you're killing me,” she whined in a trembling voice.

“I'm just doing what you did to me,” he replied calmly.

“If this is what I did to you, it was cruel torture.”

“No, it was wonderful,” he murmured. Connor pulled back and kissed her mouth again, slowly, thoughtfully. His fingers slid back into her hair and tipped her head to the optimum angle as he tasted her again and again. He only let her go when he felt her trying to suck in enough air to breathe.

When he released her, her entire face was flushed and panting for oxygen. Connor was fascinated with the blush that went all the way down past the collar of her t-shirt. He hooked a finger into the neck line and pulled it down a little further.

“What are you looking for?” Samantha asked with amusement.

“This rose tint on your skin, is that because of me? How far down does it go? May I see?”

That just made her face flush even hotter. “I don't know if you need to see any of that,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sat back a little. “Why not?”

Samantha glanced away, embarrassed. “Connor, I... our bodies aren't the same.”

“I know.”

“It just makes me really self-conscious.”

Connor's gaze dropped from her as well. “So if I were human, you would be more comfortable?”

Samantha thought about it. “No, probably not, actually. It would be the same discomfort. Humans can be weird about nudity, about showing everything. It feels very vulnerable and scary.”

“But I'm here to protect you.”

“That's not really what I meant.”

“What if I took my clothes off, too? Would you be more comfortable then?”

“I do like you with your clothes off,” Samantha admitted. “Could we maybe... with the lights off?”

“That does not bother me at all. I can see in the dark quite well.”

Samantha dropped her forehead on his shoulder, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. “Oh, Connor. You are something else.”

“I'm not sure what that means.”

She rested the bridge of her nose against his neck for a moment before her fingers floated up and began playing with the buttons on his shirt, slowly releasing one at a time.

“Does this mean a trade?” Connor asked.

She sucked in a breath. “Okay. I'll brave it out for you.”

“Samantha.” Connor pulled back, putting his hands on her shoulders to urge her to look him in the face. “You're safe with me. I love every part of you, even if it's different. I _treasure_ every part of you.”

She just stared at him, an expression on her face he had never seen before. Before his gaze, her eyes watered and a tear escaped.

Connor quickly caught it with his thumb. “Why are you sad?” he whispered, his chest aching.

She sucked in a breath, trying to stop it. “I don't know. I'm not. I just... I never thought I'd hear anyone say—people don't...”

“People don't treasure you,” Connor finished.

She closed her eyes. Two more tears escaped. She hid her face from him with one hand. This was the second time Connor had seen her cry. Both times had been soundless, her pain and heartache silent. He had felt the tremors of her body the first time. This time, only her eyes dared speak her truth.

“It doesn't matter,” she said as she quickly wiped her eyes. “All the other people don't matter. What I said was true, having you is enough. You make me happy. I just...” She paused to let out another breath to keep her emotions under control. “I never thought you could want this: want to touch and kiss and experience.” She touched his collar, fiddling with it. “I prepared myself for just loving you quietly the moment I knew I felt that way about you. Now that it's different, I'm still trying to prepare myself for...” She looked back up at him, gesturing vaguely.

Connor took a thoughtful moment to process this. “You would have found it acceptable to love an object that couldn't love you back.”

She smiled gently at him. “Maybe you couldn't return what I felt at the time, but your actions were enough. You took care of me, protected me. That made me feel cared for. I was content with that.”

“Content,” he repeated.

Connor liked to do that, Samantha noticed. He would pick a word from her statement, mull it around and taste it with his own tongue. She liked that. She liked to watch him think carefully about the things she told him.

“I'm not sure, is being content the same as being happy?” he then asked.

“It can be. There's lots ways to be happy. None of them are necessarily bad or less of a happy than others.”

Connor worked that around a bit more. Content seemed like a quiet sort of happy. All things Samantha did were in a quiet way. She suffered and hurt and cried in silence. She bonded with him soundlessly with touch and affection, and all those little moments in between without dialog where they were merely next to each other, sharing space. And she loved quietly, falling for him without a word, content with a one-sided love as long as he was with her.

As much as he tried to find that to be acceptable, he could not. Samantha deserved to scream and rage; to laugh and love loudly so people would notice that she was there and she was a part of humanity like the rest of them. But even as he thought this, his logic dropped off, falling into the abyss without conclusion. What did an android know of living out loud?

All he could be was the answer to her silence.

“I want to make you happy in all the ways there are,” he murmured, his mouth moving in close to hers. They nearly brushed. “Tell me how to make you feel good. I'll do anything you ask.”

His sensors picked up the changes in her body: the increased heart rate, the hitch in her breath, the warming of her skin. “I think you're going to be the one to make _my_ mainframe fritz out,” she said in a breathy voice.

Connor smiled into her mouth. “You really don't know how androids work.”

He kissed her and she responded instantly, cupping his head to keep his mouth close to hers. Eagerly following her lead, he pressed in, his arms around her to keep her close as well. Her fingers slid down his neck, lighting up his sensors in such a lovely way. They continued down to attend to the rest of his buttons and Connor released her to help, shrugging off the shirt and tossing it to the floor.

He next went after her part of the 'trade'. The T-shirt was quickly tugged up and over her head, turned inside out in his haste. It too went to the floor. Gentle but firm, Connor pushed her back on the bed before she tried to cover herself with her arms. He pressed his face to her neck, his chest to hers. And, as he hoped, her arms went around him instead.

Samantha's fingers raked lightly down his back, tripping a whole new set of sensors she had never touched before. Every sensor. He hungered to have her eventually touch every one he had. He'd keep track until she had touched them all and then he would endeavor to have her do it all again. But tonight, it was her sensors he wished to be acquainted with. Even more than his urge to be touched, there was a desire to learn her form. And learn all the things that humans did when their sensors were touched in all the different places.

Connor doggedly tackled her neck again, his mouth starting at the spot right below her ear. Samantha instantly gave a sharp squeak. He wanted to hear it. He kept her pinned down with his body. Her hands became occupied with his, their fingers intertwined, as he pressed them to the bed. Like she had before, he used his teeth lightly to stimulate the skin. A keening whine escaped her—he could feel it as it rose through her throat—and it threatened to freeze his systems again. Something about it, something about the raw _need_ in the sound tripped him up. He couldn't compute what that need was or how to answer it. Instead, he bypassed the urge to analyze it so his processor would stop freezing.

That was when Samantha's entire body arched under him. Connor wasn't expecting it, but he liked it very much. His hands remained tangled up with hers, feeling her fingers twitching as he continued his work. He kissed to the hollow of her throat, nuzzling the so-soft skin there that pulsed with her heartbeat. He released one of her hands which instantly threaded itself through his hair. His fingers trailed between her breasts, watching with fascination as she did indeed blush in the places he touched her.

“Connor...”

His head shot up to the whimpering of his name. Were he human, it would have given him goosebumps. That. That was his new favorite thing. How could he get her to say his name like that again? Her body had so many different things from his. He didn't know what to do with it. Hand splayed along her sternum he said, “I'm here. Tell me what you need.”

Eyes shut, she just shook her head with another soft whimper. Maybe she didn't know. Maybe they were too different for him to please her correctly and she didn't know how to compensate for it. There had to be a way. As Samantha had said before, there would never be a problem they couldn't solve together. But maybe tonight would not be the night they would find an answer to all things. She was feverish, shivering a little. Maybe, just as she had done for him, it was time to end the exploration for the night and let her cool down.

He moved up and kissed her lips softly, then her forehead. “Perhaps it's time to rest for tonight. I think I have thoroughly overheated you.”

Her eyes opened. “Will you still stay with me?”

“Always,” he murmured back, and she smiled in response.

He sat back, looking her over. She didn't try to hide from him, though her gaze wandered shyly to the side. His eyes traveled down to her panties, a peach floral pattern with lavender trim. He wore underwear, too. He was dressed in them when sent out by Cyberlife. Connor saw no point in the clothes humans wore under their clothes. Clothing was chosen for aesthetic purposes. What was the point of hidden clothing? Though these on her were... “Cute,” he decided as he ran his finger over the soft cotton material.

Samantha blocked his hand from her. “Going down there would not be restful.”

“No?” he wondered, unsure. For the first time, he considered maybe that the under clothing on humans actually covered something. He had vague medical knowledge concerning blood-loss, bone structure, and how to discern human vitals and if a subject was still alive. Also some very basic first aid. Nothing too extensive. In fact, he was almost sure he had more knowledge working for the DPD than he did now. Had Cyberlife removed some of his data to make room for other programs? Either way, he never knew much about human intimacy and he had no idea to what Samantha was referring.

“Let's just go to bed,” she decided. She slid out from under him and moved to get under the covers. Connor stood, removing his pants so he was as dressed as she was. He liked the time before when their bare legs brushed. He was keen to do it again.

When he lifted the blanket to join her, her arms stretched out, welcoming him in. That felt good. Not just the act of touching, but the act of being welcomed. He melted into her arms, allowing himself to be pulled in until he was settled on top of her. This was a new position in bed, resting above her. But she was immediately responsive, her hands running over his back, her toes touching his calves. She took her turn to place a single kiss on his neck and he basked happily in all of it.

She shifted a little beneath him and he asked, “Are you comfortable? I'm not too heavy, am I?”

“You are kind of heavy,” she admitted. “But stay like this for a few minutes more. I like it.”

“I like it, too,” he agreed. He shifted around, trying to find a more agreeable way to be close, but keeping the brunt of his weight from crushing her. He adjusted his hips against hers and one of Samantha's legs reflexively hooked around him, her heel digging into his thigh. He paused and glanced back, though he couldn't see anything with the blankets covering them. What was that?

When he asked her, Samantha looked mortified. The leg fell away, which wasn't necessarily what he wanted.

“Sorry, I don't know why I did that,” she said, looking away in embarrassment. Her arms fell from him, too, and he didn't understand why.

Determined to solve this mystery, he moved his hips again, the same way as before. Her hands instantly clamped on his forearms, fingers digging in.

“Wh-what are you doing?” she panted. He did it again and a small sound escaped her.

“You like it when I do this,” Connor accused with satisfaction. He dug in a little firmer. The part of their bodies where they were both covered rubbed against each other.

“Connor... I—Ah!” She closed her eyes, arching against him.

Connor was like a shark with the scent of blood and he pounced on it. “Tell me how you need it. Tell me what to do.”

“Just keep... keep—ah!” There were no further instructions than that, but Connor was getting the idea. He didn't understand it all, but he understood that finally there was an answer to those needy sounds she made. These new sounds were the result of the response. Both her legs now came up to wrap around him. Her arms as well, one hand raking down his back, the other tangled in his hair as he buried his face in her neck.

He closed his eyes to focus on her response. What was this? Her whole body was reacting, trembling. All with just a little motion of his hips. It was strange, but he also liked it. He liked her surrounding him, touching him all over. He liked her voice in his ear. Even more when she nipped at his lobe. Her soft whimpers hitched higher and higher in pitch and then her entire body went stiff. She clung to him tight. And then it was over.

Whatever had happened, everything then stopped. Samantha let him go, her head flopping back to the pillow as her breath slowed. When Connor raised his head to look at her, she covered her face with her hands, embarrassed all over again. He was aware of a wetness that came from her body, from the place she was covered, and some of it had absorbed into his own clothes. He decided not to mention this, or ask any further questions that night. He minded none of the things that happened and asking about them always shut Samantha down. He wanted her to stay open and relaxed with him. There would be time to gain further information later.

Brushing hair from her forehead, he kissed her there and reached out to turn off the light. Then he pulled her in, rolling over so she was on top. In the dark, Samantha pressed her face against his neck and gave a deep, comfortable sigh. It was comfortable to Connor as well, having so much of her skin against his. She was so soft and smooth. He ran his fingers up and down the full trail of her spine and Samantha let out another sigh to indicate she approved of that action as well.

As he felt the human seep bonelessly into him, falling blissfully into slumber, Connor finally understood the meaning of content.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and sticking with this story. This chapter just barely walks the line for mature content, but for sure the next chapter will change the rating of this story to mature. Just FYI.


	12. Learning How

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers. Just FYI, this is the chapter that's going to kick the story into that higher rating. There will be mature conversations and explicit adult scenes in this and the next few chapters after. Please read at your own discretion. Thank you all!

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Twelve: Learning How**

 

Very early in the morning, Connor gently removed himself from Samantha and the bed to do his rounds. The motion woke her, but she didn't move. She listened to him dress, afraid if she opened her eyes he would see she was faking. After he left, Samantha had trouble finding sleep again. There was a guilt growing in her, starting down in the pit of her stomach and moving upward. Last night probably shouldn't have happened the way it did. She let it happen that way. She was a terrible person.

Those thoughts roiled around in her as she remained in the darkness. She didn't realize how long she had wallowed in her guilt until Connor returned to the bedroom and began to ceremoniously remove his clothes again.

“You're coming back to bed?” the question popped out of her mouth.

He glanced down at her, clearly not expecting her to be awake. “Yes. Unless you do not want me to.”

Samantha sat up, tucking the blanket up to cover her topless form. She looked like she didn't want to meet his gaze, but she managed to look up at him. “Was last night... okay?”

“Yes,” he said, surprised at the question. “I found it quite enjoyable.”

“All of it?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Did you... understand all of what happened?”

Connor's response was to keep her gaze held in his as he continued to remove his clothes. Samantha was enamored with the show. Each button undone gracefully until the shirt slid off his form with the whisper. Keeping eye contact while he undid the belt, then his pants was even hotter. For a moment, he was nearly nude in front of her and her eyes swept over his lean form: wide shoulders and long limbs, before he slid into the bed next to her.

His arms went around her, his lips brushed her temple. “We are both still learning each other, we are both still trying to understand. But that doesn't mean I did not enjoy everything I have done with you.”

Samantha remained silently in his embrace, stewing on her own inner turmoil.

“Tell me about what's bothering you,” Connor requested.

“Moral quandaries, as always,” she sighed. “I worry the things we did I shouldn't be doing with you because you don't understand it. And I worry that you still aren't fully capable of making your own decisions. That it's in your programming to, if not obey me, then always try to please me and keep me happy. I worry this isn't what you really want.”

He rested his chin on her head, his fingers wandering up and down her bare arm. “What can I do to dissuade you of this worry?”

She sighed. “I'm not sure. Is there a way to really know?”

“What if I was better educated on these topics. Would that help?”

“Maybe. I think I would be more comfortable if I knew you understood everything that was going on.”

“Alright. I will work on that. In the meantime, may I still hold you while you fall asleep?”

She relaxed against him. “Yes. If that's what you want.”

Connor pulled her down as he lay back, gathering her to him. “I want to, I promise,” he vowed.

Samantha fell asleep to the beautiful, lulling sound of his thirium pump and the feel of his fingers idly wandering her form.

* * *

 

 

When she awoke, Samantha was alone in bed again. It was that time when Connor was out on his routine patrols once more. And, as his usual, she did not see him until she was about finished with breakfast. He came in through the back door as she put her bowl in the sink. He suspiciously looked a little satisfied with himself as he approached her.

“We should go out to see Angela today,” he informed her. “I realized she would be a great source to help us answer all our questions.”

“You might be right,” Samantha agreed, though she wasn't keen on seeing Angela's knowing look. “Maybe we can visit her later in the week.”

“I already texted her,” Connor informed her.

Samantha gaped at him. “What? How? From my phone? Connor, you hacked my phone?!”

“She's invited us over for lunch at twelve-thirty.”

“Are you serious?”

“I have her address.”

She eyed her android while tapping her fingers on the counter top. “Care to tell me why you didn't talk to me about this first?”

“Because I knew you would drag your feet and I want answers today.”

Samantha sighed. He wasn't wrong. “Alright. We'll go.”

* * *

 

 

Before lunch, there was an important errand to run. Connor watched as Samantha stood at a self-check station, ringing up a brand new toothbrush as well as more toothpaste and mouthwash. When she went to pay, her fingers fumbled with the card and it dropped. Connor reached to pick it up. He had never touched a payment card before. He took a moment to study the front and back before handing it back to her. He took the new bag of items himself while Samantha finished paying.

As the two walked companionably back to the car, Connor suddenly stopped and dropped the bag in the parking lot.

Samantha paused and looked back. Connor hadn't made any movement to retrieve it. “Are you going to pick that up?”

He looked her right in the face. “No. I think you should pick it up.”

“What? Why?”

“To prove I can say no to you.”

She glanced down at the bag on the ground. “That's your proof?”

“Yes.”

“Connor, pick up the stupid bag.”

“No.”

“Pick it up.”

“You can't make me, Samantha.”

She walked back over to him. “Okay, I get it. I believe you. Get your bag and let's go.”

“You get it.” Connor walked off, leaving it behind.

A bit irritated, Samantha snatched it up and marched back to the car. Connor was already in the passenger seat when she dropped herself in and tossed the bag in the back.

“Samantha,” Connor said to her slightly irked expression. “I prefer to say yes. I want to tell you yes to everything you ask because I like to please you. But I can say no if I need to. I want you to be confident that that's the truth.”

She huffed. “Fine. I believe you. I promise.”

He leaned in, kissing her quickly at the side of her mouth. That action sweetened up her attitude right quick and she started the car with a smile pulling at her lips.

* * *

 

 

Samantha steeled herself as she knocked on the front door of a cute, little yellow house planted firmly in the middle of a road dotted with other cute little houses. Angela brightly opened the door within seconds as if she had been waiting right behind it the entire time.

“Hi! Welcome!” she all but squealed. “Please come in!”

Samantha shyly stepped in with Connor at her heels.

“I just finished making salads and sandwiches so you're right on time,” Angela continued brightly. “We're so excited to have you.”

“Is Derek home?” Connor asked before Samantha could say anything.

“Yeah, he's around. He'll join us for lunch.”

“May I go search for him?”

“Uh, sure, Connor. Try the back door. I think he's out fiddling around in the yard.”

The android waited for no further invitation before walking off down the hall, purpose in his stride.

Angela waited until she heard the back door open and shut before speaking. “That one's like a bloodhound when he's got something on his mind, isn't he?”

“He is absolutely terrible,” Samantha confirmed. “He's going to be the death of me if he doesn't learn a little moderation. Did you know he's the one that set this up? He only told me after he contacted you.”

Angela grinned. “I wondered. The word usage seemed a little off for you. But since you're here, follow me and we'll have lunch while, I guess, the boys talk.”

“I just hope my android doesn't break your android,” Samantha joked. “He's been so intense lately.”

“I'm sure Derek can handle it,” Angela called from down the hall.

Samantha followed as she was led through the house. She was still deciding if she rather have a conversation with just Angela or if she would prefer one with Connor present. Maybe, she concluded, it would be nice to have a little girl talk for once. It was something she had never experienced before.

They reached the dining area that shared space with an adjacent kitchen. Angela offered Samantha a seat while she fetched the food.

“I guess this is the part where you get to say I told you so,” Samantha said as the other woman loaded up the table. “You probably saw me coming a mile away when I first walked into that restaurant.”

“It wasn't you,” Angela replied as she sat down. “It was Connor. I saw that light in him. That extra bit of life in the eyes that the androids have before they start to change. And I saw how much he cared about you. This whole process that they go through, if they go through it, only happens on their time-table. I've seen people who know about this phenomenon try to force their androids through it and it doesn't work. It's all up to them.”

She paused to let her words sink in, then continued to say, “And I don't want to tell you I told you so, I want to be your friend. I want to support you two and help you if you need it.”

Samantha, who had been looking down at her hands, smiled at her friend. “Thank you. I'm glad I have you.”

* * *

 

 

Connor did find Derek in the yard. He was bent over a bed of flowers and bushes, all neatly cared for. Connor watched quietly as the larger android pulled weeds and dug around in the dirt. It had ever once occurred to Connor to put his fingers in the dirt for any reason. Watching this other android do such a thing was fascinating. He just wanted to watch the earth be excavated and upturned beneath the warm sun. Things that may have never seen the light before were suddenly brought to the surface.

Derek worked quietly for several more minutes before he paused, not looking back. “I can feel you ruminating back there,” he accused.

“Can you?” Connor replied coolly.

“Yes. It's like you vibrate on your own wavelength. Everything is intense and bright for you and you have been running at full tilt for a while now.”

“Is that how it was for you?”

Derek stood and turned to face him. He wiped his hand across his face—a very un-android-like motion—and left some dirt smeared on his cheek. “It is quite an experience for all of us. Though I have never met an android as intense as you, Connor.”

Connor extended a hand to him, the synthetic skin receding up to the elbow.

Derek just looked at it. “What?”

“I need information. Files.”

“Information for what?”

Connor set his jaw. “You know what.”

“Those files are personal. That is only information shared between myself and my wife.”

Connor pulled back, his eyes blinking, his LED blinking. All in confusion at the sudden answer he did not expect. “But... Samantha won't tell me anything, you won't tell me. I don't know where else to go for information. I don't know anything. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how to make her happy or how to make her feel loved. I'm just this stupid, useless machine wandering around in the dark with all these facts and protocols and laws in my head and nothing _useful_ to her. What am I supposed to do?”

Now it was Derek's turn to be surprised at the answer. His own LED remained blue, but it flickered as he thought. He was a good half-head taller than Connor and when he put his hands on the other android's shoulders, even Connor felt the weight.

“Listen, Connor, you seem to be running with all your might toward some finish line, but there isn't one. Love is a real thing. It exists between you two and it's always going to be there, and it's always going to be changing. Love is alive; like she is, like you are. Like all things alive, there will always be ways to grow, new things to learn. And there is a lifetime to do them in. So slow down. The two of you are here and it is already here with you right now. There is no need to keep running so fast.”

“I have to,” Connor insisted. “I can't stop until she no longer looks at me with that worried face, like she's afraid she's doing something wrong. When she touches me or loves me or asks anything of me, she thinks she's a bad person because I can't fully understand her needs. And I can't make her believe that it's okay if I don't know anything, I'm happy to be with her anyway.”

“You don't know... _anything_?” Derek asked with a curious raise of a brow.

Connor gave out an odd little laugh, stilted and robotic. “I don't know anything! I know the law, I know chain of evidence. I know how to process a crime scene, how to negotiate a hostage situation. I know how to engage and disarm an aggressor armed with seventeen different types of weapons. I do not know how to properly touch a human female, and no one will _tell me_.” He huffed out the last part with unique frustration.

Derek's previously wide eyes crinkled with amusement and Connor found that to be slightly annoying. His comment of “That poor girl,” made Connor's LED begin to roil in irritated yellow. The larger android broke into a grin and then actually laughed at him.

“Alright, alright,” Derek said before Connor could protest. “Give me a second to process. I'm going to put together a few things for you.”

* * *

 

 

“Can I ask how you and Derek got together?”

Angela smiled. “That's always the big question you want to ask every couple, isn't it? And it really starts with another question: how did you get your android?

“I acquired Derek for my mother. She wasn't all that old, but she was showing some signs of early dementia. She was still getting around okay, but I wanted her to have someone to keep an eye on her. There was a program through Mom's healthcare that would help pay for a home-health android. They had a collection of random models—all used and refurbished. I saw Derek and knew that was the one. I knew Mom would appreciate looking at a pretty face.” She paused and smiled a bit in nostalgia. Then the smile grew a little sad.

“It was too late when it was discovered the dementia was caused by a brain tumor. It was terminal and it took her pretty fast. Only two more months and then Mom was gone.”

“I'm sorry,” Samantha said quietly.

Angela was still smiling. “You know, she kept forgetting Derek was an android? He still wore the full uniform: ANDROID written in bold letters on his back. She didn't seem to notice. It was only if someone mentioned what he was that she would just flip out. So we started talking to Derek as if he were a person. Truman was the last name we gave him.” She laughed at that. “Anyone who went to visit Mom had to refer to Derek as 'Mr. Truman'. Even the kids around the neighborhood started calling him that. They still call him that, actually.”

Samantha looked around. “This was your mother's house.”

Angela nodded. “I couldn't bear to sell it. Derek, I was thinking about returning since he no longer had a patient to care for. But would you believe our messed up healthcare system makes you fill out a whole ass-load of paperwork to return a home-health android back into the system? Plus a three hundred dollar refurbishing fee?”

“What?”

“I know! It's ridiculous! So I let him just stay in the house, though I didn't have any idea what to do with him. I thought I'd figure something out eventually. Work was insane at the time. I was always scrambling to meet deadlines and deliver for clients. That crafty android, the moment my back was turned, made himself indispensable to me. I'd work a ten-hour day and come home to the house clean and dinner waiting. There was no way I was getting rid of his hot ass after that.

“The rest is a normal love story. You get close to a person, you get comfortable. You start to feel a mutual longing; a need to stay together because, one day, you wake up and you don't feel complete without that other person in your life. It grows with the need to touch, to be intimate, to share your life and your love with that other person.

“Took me almost a year to come to terms with what I was feeling. What I knew he felt for me though I tried time and time again to tell myself I was going crazy. And that beautiful, loving man out there in the back waited so patiently for me to figure it all out. It was weird and scary, and it took a lot of soul searching to come to terms with the fact that it felt so _right_ to be with him. And all the questions I had about if he actually loved me back went out the window when I stopped living in my head and just felt the love that clearly came from him. The rest is history.”

“Was it though?” Samantha pressed. “You decided he loved you and you loved him and it was just smooth sailing from there? Physical intimacy was no problem for you?”

Angela laughed. “Oh, you came to talk about the _good_ stuff.” She rubbed her hands together. “It's about time. I am a veritable plethora of dirty android information. I will tell you anything and everything you want to know.”

* * *

 

 

Connor frowned as he combed through the new collection of files Derek had given him. “There is not much information here.”

“There is enough,” Derek insisted. “All the pertinent things you were missing are in there.”

This was true. Connor now had an extensive medical report on the anatomy of both human males and females, courtesy of Derek's healthcare background. There were some personal notes from Derek himself of common erogenous zones and the like, and what exactly sex between humans was and how it all worked from a scientific standpoint. To a normal android, this would be acceptable. Facts were always enough.

For Connor, this was barely the tip of the iceberg to what he needed to know. “This still doesn't tell me what I'm supposed to do. I'm not a human. I can't do things the human way.”

“This is true,” Derek agreed. “The two of you have to figure out how to make it work together. Just remember to always be gentle. Even if they ask us to be rough, we have to remember that we're so much stronger than they are. We can hurt them if we're not careful.”

That statement concerned Connor a little. Any mention of Samantha getting hurt, even in theory, always raised his hackles a little. In his opinion, the only way to touch Samantha was with gentleness and care. He had no idea why she would ever ask him to do anything rough to her. That sounded strange. Maybe Derek's Angela had peculiar proclivities.

“Also, always communicate,” Derek continued. “If you're not sure, ask your partner. Remind her she can always ask you as well.”

“Samantha is not good at communicating. I ask and she gets embarrassed or just doesn't respond.”

“Yes, humans can be shy and self-conscious. The fact that our bodies are different can complicate that. It can take some time to develop those communication skills between the two of you. Be patient, keep asking. Keep reminding her that you love her anyway. It can take some time, but it will happen. The two of you will get used to speaking frankly with each other, telling one another what each of you wants and likes. That's why I'm not giving you any other information. Finding out these things on your own, discovering each other, is the fun part. I wouldn't want to take that away from your experience.”

Connor stood in thoughtful silence. The fun part. That was a word not often in his vocabulary. Fun was not part of his existence. It wasn't part of his job, it wasn't part of his love for Samantha. He thought back to her silliness the night before. She was happy, she was having fun. The fun part should definitely be part of what they had together.

* * *

 

 

“So androids have very little sense of embarrassment, right?” Angela said with humorous enthusiasm. “They understand public decency well enough, but when you're alone in a private setting, all bets are off. Derek had no idea why I wasn't down with just presenting myself spread-eagle to him so he could poke me with his fingers in every curve and crevasse. All the while spouting the medical pieces of trivia he knows about _every_ part of my body. And I'm like, dude, I cannot even begin to explain why this is not turning me on.”

Samantha was laughing right along with her. “Connor is just as bad, but he's got this steamy bedroom voice and he's like 'tell me how to pleasure you' and my brain just shuts off. I don't know how to respond to that.”

“Oh my god, that's hot.”

“Right? But I don't know how to explain it to him in a way that's not going to turn this hot, intimate moment into a twenty-one question spelunking expedition while he fumbles around down there, trying to figure things out.”

Angela actually snorted. “Ha! It's true! But you gotta let him try, Sam. How else is he going to learn? And I guarantee he will follow your every instruction. I can see it whenever he looks at you. That boy wants nothing but to please you with everything he does.”

Samantha flushed and then covered her face with a moan. “I am not good at this. I wish someone else could explain it all to him. I'm still learning, too, and now I've got to figure out how we can... you know, be together when he doesn't even have the equipment I'm familiar with.”

The other woman nodded. “Getting the mods and attachments certainly makes things a bit simpler.”

Samantha's head shot up. “Attachments? Mods? Wait—you can just... buy the thing for the androids? They make that?”

Angela couldn't help but laugh at the way she said it. This was the funnest conversation she had had in a long time. “Honey, they make _everything_ for androids.”

Samantha made such a wide-eyed scandalized look, she had to laugh again.

“Did... did you... get the thing?” Samantha practically whispered.

“Oh, I got the deluxe package,” Angela said with glee, taking great joy in watching every one of Samantha's reactions. “The full intimate partner treatment. It's not just an attachment, they retool and modify a lot of stuff. Upload reaction protocols, install new sensors, all that technical stuff that I can't fully explain. I drove him up to a place in Detroit that does it for... well, a pretty large amount of money. It's such an extensive job that they had to work on him for four days.”

Now, Samantha was appalled. “And you made him get all that work done to himself?”

“Woah, woah,” Angela held up her hands. “Hold on. It wasn't my idea. Derek was the one who wanted it. If he never wanted even a single temporary attachment, I would have been fine. I love him. We would have figured out how to make it work. But one day, he just flat out told me he wanted it done. He said he needed it to feel _complete_. His words. I would have paid that money and more if it helped him find peace with who he is.”

Samantha mulled that over for a moment. “So then, can he like...” She flushed and covered her face again. “Ugh, I'm so bad at this. I don't like saying the words.”

“Can he what?” the other woman said in amusement. “Come on, hit me with the dirty talk. There's nothing you can say that's going to offend me.”

Samantha gave a whine in response.

“Say it or I'm going to start trying to fill in the blanks myself. Can he what?”

Samantha still wouldn't look up from her hands. “Can he... I don't know what to call it... finish? Climax?” When Angela didn't instantly respond, she just kept babbling. “Can any of the androids do that? Can I help Connor to... he doesn't really seem to have the urge but... I want to... god, I can't do this.” She dropped her face on the table, her arms covering her.

Angela watched her struggle with amusement, chin resting on her palm. “The two of your are just a pair of clueless virgins, aren't you?”

“I know how sex works,” came the muffled, indignant voice. “I don't know how androids work.”

“Androids can have their own versions of orgasms, though it's a bit tricky. Getting the work done that Derek had made it easier. The program's in there to make his body respond the way a human man's does. The programs teach his body how to react properly. The first few times it was very synthetic, but when it started happening for real, it was amazing.”

Samantha sat up to look at her, her face still flush.

“Without that extensive type of work,” Angela continued, “it's kind of a mixed bag. Every android is different. They can develop specific erogenous zones, but they might appear in places you're not expecting. And I want you to remember, it's not all about the climax for them. They don't need it. Sometimes they don't even want it. Derek's upgrades certainly made it easier for him to get there if he wanted, but there's sometimes he's just not into it. But it's still pleasurable for him when we're together.

Androids love physical stimulation: kissing, cuddling, touching and being touched. Just because there's not always a crash at the end for them, doesn't mean they're not very satisfied with a night of getting their partners off.

“I know with us, there was a weird disconnect about that. It took me a while to get over it that I couldn't get him off like he could me. Honestly, it could be why Derek wanted to have the upgrade.” She shrugged, looking a little thoughtful. Then Angela realized she let the conversation get too serious and steered it back toward a lighter tone. “Hey, do you know what he did when we got back from the procedure?”

Samantha balked a little at the question. “Um... do I want to know?”

“His clothes were off all the time and he'd just stare at it. He didn't even want me to touch it, he just wanted to watch it flap around in the breeze.”

Samantha covered a snort with her hands.

“And then I walk in on him and he's like... making it pinwheel around and I just died. I was in tears, I was laughing so hard. I couldn't even stand up and he was naked and mad at me and there was that ridiculous thing just there between us.”

Both women were laughing riotously now. Samantha was holding her sides, trying to get it under control.

Angela wiped another tear from her eye as she recalled the memory. “Androids are freaking hilarious. Don't let them lie to you. They like to pretend they're all stoic and serious, but they're just a bunch of adorable weirdos like the rest of us.”

“Maybe weirder,” Samantha joked in return as the back door opened and the two androids stepped in.

Derek paused when he noticed both women were flushed and grinning, staring at him. He frowned and immediately turned around and went back outside.

“Aw, Derek, come on! It's a funny story! You didn't do anything wrong!”

He shut the door as his wife was talking and did not come back inside. “Okay so, they _usually_ don't get embarrassed,” Angela amended. “He's a special case.”

“They're all special,” Samantha said with affection in Connor's direction. The remaining android just returned the gaze with curiosity.

“Either way,” Angela said as she stood from the table. “If you feel the relationship needs it, there are a lot of options out there. I suggest doing some research. I can give you some reputable websites that are very discrete if you decide to buy anything. And you can always ask me if you have any questions. Or need recommendations. There's lots of people out there who have tried a lot of different products.”

Samantha tried not to blush again. It would get to the point where she could talk about these kind of things like a normal person eventually, right? “They make mods for everything, huh?”

“Well, most of the stuff down below, anyway. I've yet to see anyone create a proper tongue for an android.”

“I have a tongue,” Connor announced.

Angela immediately spun around. “What? You're kidding. Show me.”

Instead of opening his mouth for inspection as if he were at the dentist, Connor merely poked his tongue out at her.

Her hand snatched out, grabbing his chin as quick as a snake strike. “You cheeky little thing.”

“Androids don't have tongues?” Samantha wondered.

Angela didn't let Connor go until he finally opened up to give her a good look at the entire thing. “They have a tongue-looking thing stuck to the bottom of the mouth for aesthetic purposes, but it's nothing like that. Holy cow, Connor. Androids don't need tongues, why do you have one?”

“Its purpose is so I can test samples in real time.”

Angela blinked at him. “I don't even know what that's supposed to mean. Sam, you have to let him use this on you. If not for you, do it for all of us who will never get that chance.”

“Samantha, what does she mean by that?” Connor asked.

Samantha was back to hiding her face in her arms.

* * *

 

 

Samantha didn't think her cheeks would ever stop burning as they drove back home. That was a lot to take in for one visit. She was sure she would be thinking on all of this for days to come.

“A very informative visit,” Connor said conversationally.

“To say the least,” she huffed back.

“I'm glad we went.”

“Yeah, me, too,” she admitted with a bit of a smile. “It was certainly a new experience.”

They were both quiet for a while.

“Samantha? About last night,” Connor then spoke.

“Yes?”

“I made you orgasm.” He said it with a bit of pride, a satisfied smirk on his lips. “That's what happened last night. I will be happy to do it for you again anytime you wish.”

“Connor, I am DRIVING,” was Samantha's immediate red-faced protest.

“Are you suggesting that I am being a distraction?”

“Yes, Connor, this is a very distracting conversation and I would like to get home in one piece.”

“Very well.”

Connor was quiet all the way up until they parked in the garage. Before they moved to get out of the car he said, “Tonight, you and I should test out this new information I've been given.”

Samantha paused, hand on the door handle. Her cheeks were a little warm, but she fought to give a cool response. This android was going to start getting an inflated ego if she fell apart every time he suggested something. “Tonight, huh?”

“Unless you would prefer right now?”

Damnit. Her insides tumbled and her face grew hot. “No, I'd prefer later. I have other things to do today.” She paused and then added, “What did you have in mind for... tonight?”

“Exploration and communication,” he announced and Samantha wasn't sure what sort of hot dirty talk she was expecting from him. “I hear it's the fun part.”

The fun part? Samantha gave a thoughtful pause. She felt Connor lean over to kiss her, which she would have absolutely returned with relish, but...

“Cameras,” she reminded quickly. There was one in the garage pointed right at them.

Connor moved back. He made a little mechanical growl that didn't come from his throat, but somewhere deeper in his chest.

Samantha found the inhuman sound to be incredibly cute. “I love you,” she said softly, with a hand blocking her mouth movements from the camera.

Connor immediately looked more amendable as they both exited the car.

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed with a buzz of electricity. Connor went back on his usual patrol. Samantha decided to clean because reading was out of the question. There was no way she would be able to focus on words with Connor's promise hanging in the air. They each pretended well that there were more important things to focus on than each other, but when their paths crossed throughout the day, there would be shared looks full of secret affection and intent. They would brush too close if they passed each other, give quick, innocent-looking touches.

They flirted soundlessly all day. And it was, indeed, fun. It kept Samantha warm, kept her heart beating just a little faster than normal. More than once, it made her bite her lip like all those silly female leads in all those silly romantic stories. She grinned to herself like an idiot and thought about Connor constantly. Everything about him. The thought would make her fingers twitch and her face get hot and she would be grinning like a moron all over again.

That night, Samantha retired to the shower a little early, but not suspiciously early. She hummed to herself as she washed her hair, nearly giddy by now. Connor's patrol would be almost over. She expected him to be waiting on the bed for her again. She was going over various scenarios in her head of how she would greet him this time.

At her back, there was a sudden cool breeze and she turned to see Connor, completely without clothing, stepping into the shower.

“I couldn't wait anymore,” he told her in a raspy voice that made her whole body react.

She barely managed to give him a quick glance-over before he had her face in his hands. His mouth landed on hers; hot, needy. His mouth was minty fresh, newly brushed. She kissed him back with the same enthusiasm before pulling apart for air.

“I thought androids were supposed to be patient,” she teased.

His hands were still on her face, caressing it with his thumbs. “I would be if you told me to, but you seemed to want this.”

Though smiling, she glanced away shyly. He wasn't wrong. With her hands on his biceps, she walked him in further to stand under the spray of the shower. Clearly unused to it, he turned his head away at first. Then he raised up and closed his eyes, letting the water rain down on his face.

“Like that?” Samantha asked in amusement.

He made a noise of contentment and remained as he was, experiencing his first shower. Samantha stood back and watched him. He looked happy. She thought back to that day when he appeared nude before her, handing her his clothes. When he informed her he could still fight and keep her protected without being dressed. She grinned at the memory. God, this android was so cute. She was absolutely smitten.

Her eyes wandered his form as the water touched him intimately. So human in shape, but just a little off. It was more obvious without his clothes, easier to see when he moved that the body had a shell, and not a pliable muscle structure. That hardly bothered her. She found it more curious and fascinating than anything else. She wanted to put her hands on him while he moved so she could feel all the pieces as they worked together.

His form was still, nonetheless, very pleasing to look at. Long neck, wide shoulders, delicate collarbones that she always wanted to get her mouth on when she saw them. His arms were strong, his chest lean and waist trim. Despite their differences, despite his lack of articulation in very specific places, he looked good to her. She wanted him. She wanted him tonight and all the nights after.

He eventually looked down at her, water still running through his hair and over his face. He pulled her in and they kissed slowly under the spray, water sliding down both their faces. A first time for each to kiss under a warm cascade. It was heavenly. Her hands settled on his hips—the first time she had touched him there—and she pulled him in, wanting to just melt against him.

Connor mirrored her movements, his hands sliding down to cup her hips. He pulled her flush against him. The firmness of his groin pushing against her caused a noise to come out of her throat. Connor smiled as he felt the vibration against his mouth.

“I like that sound,” he murmured.

He pressed her into the shower wall, his hand cradling the back of her head to protect it. He leaned in, his thigh purposefully sliding between hers. Both hands back on her hips, Samantha noted despite her heady state that Connor did indeed seem to know what he was doing now. That firm thigh pressed into the heat of her and she made another sound of pleasure. Samantha would have been happy to let him continue like that, but...

“Ha! Cold! This shower wall is very very cold.”

He gave an apology as he pulled her forward, letting the hot water warm her back. Samantha kept him held close, their bodies pressed together. She kissed the base of his neck, those delectable collar bones, his sternum.

“How about we get out and dried and then you can finish what you were doing?” she suggested.

Connor readily accepted that idea and the water was switched off. With a towel around her torso and another wrapping her hair, Samantha quickly toweled down a nude and dripping Connor before leading him to the bed. There they sat while she dried him with a little more care. He especially seemed to enjoy when she toweled through his hair. He had a cute, boyish smile on his face and was even cuter with his hair all damp and disheveled. She roughed up his hair again with her bare hand just for fun and he continued grinning.

He asked if he could do the same to her and she agreed, expecting to get the same playful treatment. Instead, the towel was gently run over her hair. Samantha was unprepared for the emotional reaction of being treated with such care. She let out a shaky breath.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked.

She threw a bit of a smile over her shoulder. “Yes. I like it.”

“I can brush it for you, if you would like.”

Her breath hitched in her throat. “Yes, please,” she whispered.

Connor reached forward to take the brush sitting on the nightstand. Seeing the object was the reason he asked in the first place. Samantha waited, holding her breath until she felt that first touch of the bristles. Her eyes closed as the brush glided through her wet hair.

“I've always wondered what it was like to have my hair brushed,” she admitted after a while. “It's something parents will do for their children. I was never a child, so I've never experienced it. I know, it's silly.”

“How do you like it?” was the only response.

“I like it very much. Thank you, Connor.”

“My pleasure. _Entirely,_ ” came the gentle humor. The same line she once gave to him and she smiled down into her hands.

She allowed him to run the brush through her hair for several minutes. He would probably do it all night if she asked. But there were so many other things she wanted to do with him, to him. Have him do to her. She turned and removed the brush from his hand, setting it down. Next, the bed covers were pulled back. Connor was motioned to slide onto the sheets and he obeyed, remaining propped up on his elbows.

Samantha dried her damp hair one last time before tossing the towel on the floor. When she crawled over him, Connor said, “I would prefer if our positions were switched.”

She grinned and kissed his nose. “We'll take turns. My turn first.”

“I find that very satisfactory,” Connor agreed. He sat all the way back and let his head fall to the pillow.

Samantha silently hoped there would be other things he would find very satisfactory that night as she started at his forehead and kissed her way down his nose to his mouth. She kissed the top lip, then the bottom. Then his chin before moving on to the neck and jaw. Connor arched back beautifully to give her access. She nuzzled and nipped her way down his throat while her hand wandered the bare plane of his chest. No nipples, just the sculpted mold of pectoral muscles that were close to correct. Her fingers skipped the glowing circle of his power core only to find the dip of an almost bellybutton which she kissed. Then kissed a few of his cute, random freckles while she was at it.

Eyes on his face, she trailed her fingers further down until they slipped all the way between his thighs. Connor seemed to enjoy it the same way he had enjoyed all her touches. But no extra reaction when she explored a part of him that was far more intimate and sensitive on a human. That was a little disappointing. Now she was understanding what Angela said about the disconnect. She felt a little cheated not to be able to tease her romantic partner toward climax. She was at a loss of what to do next.

“Finished?” Connor asked, popping up on his elbows. He seemed a little too eager to take his turn doing the exploring.

“A little bit longer,” Samantha said, not ready to give up yet. Angela said it was possible for androids to have erogenous zones, they just might be in different places. Determined, she let her fingers wander him anew. Connor watched with hooded eyes as she traced his form in all sorts of odd places. He seemed to like the touch, where ever it happened to be, but eventually they were both cooling down, stagnating while Samantha was being too stubborn to give up on a treasure hunt that seemed to have no treasure.

It was discouraging. That first time she had at least overheated him with her touch. Even had him panting a little. This was a whole lot of nothing. The fun part, Connor had called it. More like the depressing part. Was this how it was going to be from now on? He now knew how to get her all hot and bothered, but she was turning out to be absolutely useless to him.

Connor seemed to sense that she was not finding what she was looking for. He wasn't sure why she kept searching him, but he didn't like seeing her looking so defeated. How could he help? When her eyes wandered up to the glowing ring of his power core, Connor said, “You can touch it if you want. I'll let you.”

She perked up. “Really? It's okay?”

He steeled himself, internally unsure if he should have allowed it. “Please be gentle.”

“I can't accidentally hurt it or remove it, can I?”

“To remove it, you push down like clicking a button. The core will pop out enough that you can get a hold of it. Then you twist and remove.” Even as he instructed this, Connor felt trepidation niggle at the back of his processor. His systems were on alert. The power core was not to be removed unless it was dead or damaged.

“How long can you live without it?” Samantha wondered.

A few warnings flittered in his field of vision. He had to remind himself Samantha would never hurt him and she wasn't going to just remove his power core. “About ten minutes if the core is removed correctly. That time quickly drops if it is forcefully ripped out.”

He shivered at the thought of having a core violently removed. Why was he saying this? He shouldn't give her permission to touch it. Only experienced technicians should ever be touching it.

Samantha, carefully watching his face, placed her index finger lightly in the middle of the circle. He trembled. He suddenly hated this. Then, her finger carefully traced around the glowing rim and his systems hitched. A mixture of trepidation and exhilaration coursed through him all at once and his body heat rose slightly.

“Are you okay?” Samantha asked. “Your LED is yellow.”

“I'm... not sure,” Connor said in a shaky voice. “I know you won't hurt me, but... it's... scary? I'm not sure if that's the right word.”

“You feel vulnerable,” she responded knowingly. “Someone is touching a delicate, intimate part of you and it makes your pump beat faster.”

“Yes,” he whispered.

“I could hurt you, but it's also thrilling because I could also make you feel good if I did it just right.”

She leaned down and ran her tongue over it. Connor actually arched with a gasp, fists clutching the sheets. Perfect. Now that was satisfying. More satisfying than if it had happened to her. She let him rest for a few cycles of air, then dragged a nail over it, letting it catch on the rim. Connor seized up again, eyes shut, jaw clenched. She went back to work running lips and tongue around the area, nipping with her teeth. Absolutely soaking up all the little sounds he made. His voice hitched higher, as if it were climbing, reaching for something.

Samantha was all consumed with it, tormenting him as if possessed. She chased his cries, seeing what else she could pry out of him. She applied more pressure to the core, pushing in to see how he would react. The core suddenly popped out about half an inch from his skin.

“Shit! I'm sorry,” Samantha suddenly panicked. “I didn't mean to. Are you okay?”

Connor was a panting, over-heated mess beneath her. Damp hair clung to his forehead as he cycled air with an unfocused gaze. “No more. Please. I need a break.”

“Okay. I'm so sorry. Let me just push it back in.”

“No, Sam. No--” Connor started to protest. His LED flickered red.

But Samantha had already popped it back to its proper place. The sound that came from Connor's throat was practically a sob as he bowed off the bed. Her fingers felt a crackle of static electricity that startled her and she jerked away. Connor was left eyes shut and shivering. There was actually a bit of condensation on his skin. He gave out breathy, sighing whimpers as he came down from his high, his air pump cycling in earnest. Samantha could feel the heat radiating off his body and she worried she had actually broken something in him.

“Are you okay?” she whispered, leaning in. “Baby, please tell me you're okay.”

He opened his eyes, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. God she hoped he was okay because she just wanted to eat him up all over again when he looked like that.

“I'll be fine. I just need a moment,” he said weakly.

“Did that... feel good?” she dared to ask. His reaction was so intense, it was hard to tell.

Connor blinked at the ceiling a few times. “I had no idea that's what it would feel like. That I could ever feel something like that at all. A shock of pleasure through my whole body. I don't know how else to describe it.”

Samantha smirked. “You're quite welcome.” She cuddled up to him, discarding her towel for the heat his body radiated. She kissed his chin and then the side of his jaw before Connor's hand palmed her mouth.

“I said I need a moment,” he reminded with gentle finality. “No more stimulation.”

Her chest hitched a little with silent laughter. She kissed his palm and then lay with her chin on his chest, keeping her hands and lips to herself while he recovered. Connor's arm came to settle around her where his fingers always found the furrow of her spine. She liked them there. That was where they belonged. His other arm went up to drape over his eyes and remained there for several minutes.

_I think I just rocked his world_ , Samantha thought with amusement and a little pride.

She let him rest for as long as he needed, nearly dosing off before he finally stirred and removed himself from her. She watched from the bed as he padded on shaky legs to the bathroom. That tempting ass. She had forgotten she still meant to get her hands on that.

The water was heard running in the sink and Samantha got up to investigate. She found Connor splashing cold water on his face and neck. That was probably the most human thing she had seen him do yet.

“Are you sure you're okay?” she asked from the doorway.

He raised his head, looking at her nude reflection in the mirror. “I will be. Nothing was damaged. All my systems are going back to normal.”

She smirked at him. “I thoroughly wrecked you tonight, didn't I?”

Water dripping from his forelock, he turned from her reflection to look at her. His expression seemed to say he did not completely understand the term, but she was probably accurate. Her smirk had him approaching her, getting into her space until he jerked her to him. Their bodies pressed firmly together and Samantha had to tilt her head back a little to meet his gaze.

“I think it's my turn,” he informed her in a husky voice.

“Are you sure?” she replied playfully. “Maybe you should rest. Because I'm pretty sure I have now ruined you for all other women and that seems like more than plenty activity for one night.”

His hands went lower, squeezing her backside and pressing her into him. He made her squeak from the treatment. “I'll have you know we androids have impressive stamina and we recover quickly. You will just have to refrain from touching me for a while. I'm afraid I must insist on taking over from here on out.”

“Oh, really,” she challenged with a raised brow.

“Yes. It's for everyone's benefit. Will you submit to my orders?”

Samantha's eyes widened, her pupils dilating. Connor, who was programmed to be submissive and obedient in all things, was going to dominate and give her orders?

“Y-yes. I think I can do that.”

He captured her chin with his thumb and forefinger, raising it so he could kiss her forehead. “Good girl.”

Samantha's knees turned to jelly. Where did he get that line? And why did it hit her so hard?

Connor bent down to retrieve her, carrying her back to bed. Samantha absolutely loved it. His strength, how her weight didn't seem to hinder him at all, always made her feel light and dainty. He deposited her onto the bed and came right along with her. Skin brushed skin as his body slid against her. Their fingers made love as they slid up the length of each other and intertwined. Their legs did the same.

Connor let out an audible sigh of contentment, complete with exhale of air as he buried his face into her neck. Being skin to skin, having Samantha under him, pliant and willing was another thing on a growing list of all his favorite things. They all had to do with her.

Her fingers slid out of his grip and began running up and down his back. “So, what are my orders?”

Connor gave a little grunt. “I believe my first order was to refrain from touching me.” He sat up and gathered her hands, pinning both above her head with one of his. He had such big, broad hands. Her little wrists dwarfed in his grip was a bit of a turn on for both of them.

“That is an unfortunate order,” Samantha pouted. “If I can't touch you, then what else is there for me to do?”

“You are to behave yourself and let me do whatever I want to you.”

Samantha had to look away. That should have been an irritating statement, but she was getting ridiculously turned on by it.

“Keep your hands where they are,” Connor then said. “Do not move them until I tell you to.”

Per his request, she remained as she was when he let her go. Connor's scanners could see the affect it had. Raise in temperature and heartbeat, pupils wide, and a full blush running down her body. He tipped her head up so he could nip at the sensitive column of her throat. Her quick inhale was his reward and he sought out others as he slowly worked his way down. He found the dip in her collarbone and pressed his tongue there to feel the skip of her pulse.

“Do you analyze me when you use your tongue?” Samantha asked in a breathy voice.

“No. It's distracting. I would rather pay attention to your reactions than my reports.”

Her laugh was breathy as well. “I like that answer.”

“I am happy to please you,” came the cheeky reply. Speaking of pleasing, Connor had come to the point where his information had ended the first time. Before, he could only mirror where and how Samantha had touched and kissed him. He did not know what else to do. Now, it was different. He had bypassed her breasts before. The only thing he knew about them was they had a biological function of feeding offspring. He saw no reason to give them any attention. But now...

She jerked when he cupped her breast, squeezing gently. The sensors on his hand picked up the firm peak as it brushed against his palm. He appraised it with shrewd attention, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Ah! Connor! That's sensitive!” she cried. Her arms jerked and Connor immediately put his hand back on her wrists to keep her pinned.

“I'm sure I don't know what that's like,” he said drolly. “And I did not give you permission to move.”

He continued what he was doing and watched with rapt attention as Samantha's whole body became restless beneath him. Her back arched, her hips squirmed. Her legs trembled and toes curled. Fascinating.

“Gentle,” she begged, eyes closed tight. “A little more gently.”

At the insinuation that he might be touching her too roughly, Connor released the hardened nipple and ran his palm up between her breasts and back down to soothe her. He kissed down the same trail his hand had taken, still a little unsure of his actions. Sterile facts were not the same as experience. His mouth and hands dared to go a little further. He cupped her hips, tracing their curve. A kiss was placed at the protrusion of her hip bone. His hooded gaze wandered down to the juncture between her legs. He knew, but... he still didn't really know.

When his eyes lingered, Samantha's body tightened a little. Her thighs pressed together, knees drawing up protectively. Connor trailed his gaze back up her form.

“You've been a very good girl,” he practically purred as he kissed her ear.

Samantha gave a soft hiss. Her ears were sensitive, too. And that damn good girl line. Why did it make her wet every time when it came out of his mouth?

Connor continued to torment her, nipping at her ear, her jaw, her neck. She stayed firm, determined not to move. But all sorts of lovely squeaks and whimpers were being chased out of her. When he paused, she opened her eyes to find him staring down her body again.

“Show me what to do,” he said.

Samantha blushed all over again but didn't move, didn't say a word.

“Samantha, that is my order.” God, his voice was still so calm. “Show me how to touch you.”

Her breath came out shaky, followed by a quick intake of air. She closed her eyes, trying to build up the courage, because she was a good girl. She was _his_ good girl, always.

Finally moving her arms, she sat up on one elbow so their mouths could meet. He allowed the kiss, returning it with equal affection. Samantha's free hand delved into his hair, clutching it, feeling the damp softness. It trailed down to his shoulder, her fingers ghosting over his arm. Her hand found his and their fingers entwined, pads kissing each other, making love all over again.

She took his hand and guided it down to where he hadn't touched her before. To where no one else had touched her before. Connor watched in rapt attention as she showed him where to rub the pads of his fingertips, where to apply pressure. Then she took him lower. Her body stiffened, her face pressed to his neck, when his long fingers slid inside.

Connor was on full investigative mode. Every little thing she did was logged in his files. The way her body trembled, the heat and slick of her on his fingers. Experimentally he scissored the two fingers inside her and rubbed at the inner walls. Samantha's face remained hidden in his neck, her skin hot. Her fingers dug into his sides as he continued to probe and test. Her thighs clamped down on his hand.

“Does this feel good to you?” he asked.

She gave a muffled, embarrassed 'yes' into his skin. His computer brain continued calculating. A combination of penetration and friction produced a pleasurable response. There was also a variable of pressure to add to the equation. As his processor worked on the math of this discovery, Connor reclaimed his hand for inspection. He was fascinated at the string of a clear substance stretched between his two fingers. A human body's natural lubrication.

He wondered what it was made of.

“Connor!”

He paused, his fingers half way to his lips.

“Don't you dare!” Samantha hissed. “You keep that tongue in your mouth!”

He raised a brow at her. What was it Angela said about tongues earlier that day? About using his tongue on her? He glanced down her body and then back up at her face.

Samantha's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. “Connor, I... I don't think...”

He had already moved himself from her with purpose. More floundering words fell out of her mouth, but she had lost all sense of what she was saying as she watched the android position himself by her drawn-up knees. His gaze was focused as he stared at a very specific part of her with intent. She drew up even tighter under his gaze. Especially when he put his hands on her knees and tried to coax them apart. She stubbornly held them in place.

“Samantha,” Connor admonished. When he looked up, her hands were completely covering her face from him. “You agreed. Anything I want to you.”

“Can't you be done doing anything you want?” came the weak reply.

“No.”

He waited for her, one finger tapping on her knee. After a few moments, she still hadn't removed her hands from her face, but her legs relaxed and Connor was able to guide them to where he wished. With the core of her now exposed, he moved lower to inspect. Samantha still would not look at him.

“Is this a strange thing to do?” he suddenly wondered.

A huge sigh from her, the sound hollowed by the cover of her hands. “No. It's... common. I'm just embarrassed. I've never done any of this before.”

“If you really don't want me to, I won't. Just tell me and I'll stop.”

Again, silence. She didn't have an LED, but Connor knew it would be blinking yellow if she did. He could practically feel the cogs in her head turning.

“I... guess it might be... if you are wanting to...”

“Hm?” Connor asked of her mumbles.

“I... want you to.” The response was quiet, but clear.

“Then look at me, Samantha.”

Her hands slowly came down. The face behind it looked more than a little irked. And when she saw Connor, gorgeously nude and hair disheveled, positioned between her legs, her face went absolutely beet red.

At the sight of her, Connor felt an unusual tremor start low in his chest. It bubbled up his throat and burst out as he suddenly laughed. Eyes closed, shoulders shaking; a real, genuine sound of joy and amusement.

Samantha did not appreciate that at all. “Why is this so funny, you ass?” She frowned and pressed a foot in the middle of his chest to stop him from doing anything else to her.

Connor was still laughing, but her strength was no match for his. He easily moved her leg away and there was nothing else she could do to stop him as he climbed back up her body. She was still protesting as his mouth claimed hers, tremors of his glee felt through her lips. “I love you,” he said between kisses and laughs. “I love you so much.”

When she stopped weakly fighting him off, his mind went back to his previous goal. She was placated and pliant again. He kissed her throat, the valley between her breasts, her soft stomach. Then his face settled between her thighs before Samantha could come up with any more excuses.

Too late to stop him now, she dropped her head with a sigh. She wondered what it would feel like. Maybe it wouldn't feel like anything. With Connor being so inexperienced, she tried not to expect—Samantha suddenly gasped when she felt his mouth on her. His tongue pressed in, exploring, delving. She shuddered, her hips squirming.

Connor would have none of that. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, successfully pinning her down and keeping her legs wide for him in the same motion. He worked her with the same single-minded determination he did everything. It wasn't long before Samantha was panting and writhing on the bed, sheets clenched in her fists.

“C-Connor,” she whispered, well aware of the fact she needed to keep the volume down.

He gave a responding hum and she felt the vibration in the core of her. Her hand shot out to grip his hair and Connor moved to obey the silent prompt. His tongue pressed a firm pressure on that little bundle of nerves at the apex of her entrance. And when Samantha felt his fingers join in, delving deep inside, she had to slap her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound of her cries.

Connor was enraptured with those sounds. He chased them like a bloodhound on a scent. Anything he did that caused her to jerk, to arch, to cry out, he repeated, learned, practiced. Beneath him, she was climbing and he was readily pushing her over the edge. He was so focused, he didn't realized she had crashed until her whole body stiffened and trembled, her cries muffled in her hands.

“Connor, stop, stop,” she begged in a weak, shaky voice. “It's over. You can stop.”

He pulled back, propped up on his elbows. Blinking, his LED spun and flickered as he picked apart the whole encounter and measured each moment. Samantha's reaction was more than ideal. His vantage point, however, had been less than satisfactory. He wanted to watch her fall apart and had pretty much missed the entire show.

Though the afterglow, he had to admit, was its own kind of vision. Samantha, nude and panting: skin glistening with sweat, cheeks flushed, completely spent. This moment would stay in his memory banks forever. Her eyes were closed, hair stuck to her forehead. He crawled up her body, propped up on his palms as he hovered over her.

“Was that okay?” he asked.

Eyes still closed, she gave a tired smile. “You sure that was your first time?”

He grinned back, leaning down until their foreheads touched. “Are we even?”

She laughed, breathy and happy as she hugged his head. “Not that I think we should keep track, but we'll say yes. Just this once. Now come down here and keep me warm.”

Gladly, Connor lowered himself so their bodies were finally flush against each other once more. He leaned in to kiss her and she immediately held him back by her palm on his chin.

“Look at your face,” she protested. With two fingers she wiped some of the slick from around his mouth. “Eww. Humans are gross. _I'm gross._ You don't ever have to do that again.”

“Oh, I intend to do it again,” Connor informed her. “I don't find a single thing about you 'gross.'” He tried to kiss her again. She pushed away and rolled him over, leaning over him to retrieve a towel from the floor. The android remained patient as she wiped his face and fingers, then wiped herself off as well. Only then did she allow him to kiss and canoodle with her again. The lamp light was turned off and the two snuggled in the dark under the gentle glow of Connor's blue LED.

“We can't do this every night,” Samantha whispered.

Connor wanted to protest why, but he knew. And he hated it. There were cameras, eyes always watching. His life was not his own. It belonged to the Hall Foundation and they could take him whenever they wished. Samantha, too, was owned by the foundation. It was the one thing from which he could not protect her. He couldn't even protect himself.

All the two of them had was this. Even though he didn't sleep, he wanted to be with her, bonding silently as she had taught him. Now that he knew how he felt, now that he  _could_ feel, it was cruel that he could not express this love when he wished. Hold her whenever he wanted, whenever she needed it.

“When?” was all he asked.

“I don't know. But we should definitely wait a while. We already look suspicious.”

Connor pulled her in and tucked her into his chest. His chin sat on the crown of her head as he held her. When the sun came, he would have to give her up for a while. He wished the night would last forever.

“Tell me I will get to hold you again,” he murmured.

“Of course,” she smiled into his chest. “We'll just have to wait a bit. It will make the next time that much more special.”

His response was to merely pull her in tighter. He already felt a profound sense of loss at the mere thought of her leaving his arms. Samantha seemed to sense his thoughts. She murmured soft, sweet things as her fingertips caressed his form. Not a touch meant to arouse, only to comfort and show affection. Connor's eyes would close in bliss as she touched him, then open every so often to study her face as his own fingers wandered their favorite trail of her spine.

Eventually, Connor closed his eyes and didn't open them again. His LED was smothered by the pillow, but Samantha dug down to get a good look at it. It blinked slowly blue on and off. Just like the last time. Once again, he was so worn out his body put him into a kind of sleep mode. Samantha was a little proud of that. She snuggled back against him and joined him in restful bliss.

 

 


	13. Intimacy and Compatability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost didn't happen. I thought maybe I was letting the story get a little weird. I waffled back and forth on it for a while and came to the conclusion that, as a writer, it was my duty to let it get a little weird if that was where the story was going. This is also something that really intrigues me: a human and an android trying to figure things out and make it work. And that weirdness ended up being two chapters. So... enjoy the weirdness, I guess.

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Thirteen: Intimacy and Compatibility**

 

The next day, they pretended that night and the few nights before had never happened. They were polite and friendly, but didn't engage further. Perhaps they stayed away from each other even more than they used to, trying to compensate for how much they longed to be together again.

During the day, it wasn't so bad. They were still together. Though they didn't touch, they smiled and talked kindly to each other and basked in the company of one another. At night, Connor struggled. Left alone to wander in the dark, he had trouble following his patient, methodical routine of watching the house and the parameter until dawn. Outside the house he was better, but inside, he would pace. Mostly in front of the hallway leading to Samantha's room.

He had never experienced the feeling of firmly knowing where he belonged until now. He knew without a doubt that he belonged in that bedroom, in Samantha's bed, his arms around her. Even with his routine patrols, that was where he was supposed to be. That he could not be there, the place he was meant to be, rankled him. It made him hate the cameras and wish Samantha would finally tell him to take her from this place. He would if she asked him to. He would in a second. And they would never look back. And when they were free, he would keep her in bed with him for days. For the rest of their lives.

By morning, he had worked himself into a fine mood. Even Samantha's gentle good morning did not soothe his irritation. Garrett dropped in unannounced and met Connor in the back, asking him for a report. He hadn't done this in at least a month. Connor's answers to his questions were clipped and curt. Enough to make the larger man raise a brow at him.

“You know, they say androids can't dislike. But I swear, Connor, you hate my ass a little more each time I see you.”

That statement made the android's expression soften a little. “No, I do not hate you, Sir.”

“Is that a fact?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“But you hate that I take Sam away from you on the regular.”

“I hate that when she comes back she is not well. I hate that she hurts.”

“So, you do hate, then,” Garrett said.

Connor did not respond.

“You didn't spend the night in Sam's room last night,” Garrett then accused. “You've been doing that a lot lately.”

It took all of Connor's will not to give away his inner surprise. He fought to keep his LED blue and his face passive.

“Last night, you weren't in her room and I saw you pacing around the house in agitation. Now you're out here with a sour attitude. You two fighting?”

“No. Samantha doesn't think I should be there every night,” he said truthfully.

“Why are you even in there in the first place? You shouldn't let her try to keep you like a pet that sleeps at the foot of her bed.”

Connor took some time to think of a response. Then he did what he had learned from Samantha. He lied like it was his villain superpower.

“Samantha does not sleep well. She has been sleeping better if I stay in the room with her.”

“In her bed?” Garrett pressed.

“Sometimes. Most of the time, I will just sit on the floor against the bed. I prefer to be able to watch the door. She is usually satisfied as long as she can see me if she wakes up.”

“But she kicked you out last night.”

“She is trying to get better sleep without me. She doesn't want to rely on me for comfort.”

“And you didn't like that, did you? You didn't know what to do last night without her.”

“I am programmed for routine. I fell into that routine and now it's been upset. It will take me a night or two to find a new routine and then it will be fine. None of this is a problem.”

Garrett continued to watch him carefully not saying a word. Connor could feel the doubt coming from the human. Garrett had good instincts about men and machines. Superb instincts. And Connor could see they were telling him that something was off about Connor's story, he just couldn't put his finger on what. But he knew now that what Samantha had said needed to be enforced. They weren't just being observed casually by the security staff. Garrett was scrutinizing their actions.

This was probably Connor's fault. Ever since he had purposefully walked into the lab, it put him on Garrett's radar. He was watching them personally. As much as Connor hated it, now was the time to be careful and distant. When the human left, Connor remained outside for a while longer. He was going to have to 'chill out' as Samantha would sometimes say. He would have to pretend everything was like it was before his awakening or he would never get to hold her again.

* * *

 

 

On the third day of pretending, of suppressing a part of him that was still new and wonderful, Samantha announced she was going outside to read in the sun. Connor looked at her neutrally. When she gave him a more insistent stare, he got the hint.

“I will join you,” he said.

With a nod, she led the way out to the grass, book and blanket in hand. They sat together in the sun, far from the house. Far from the cameras. Just as where Garrett would stand with Connor when he visited so they could talk in private.

Samantha opened her book, looked down at the pages as if she were reading and said, “You seem sad.”

Connor thought about how he felt, trying to nail down the unfamiliar sensation. “I am... bereft of you.”

“I know. It's the worst.”

“I want to touch you. All the time.”

She smiled a little. “That sounds nice. I think about you touching me. All the time. But I haven't left you. We're both still here together. And I enjoy this, sitting under the sun next to you. You're still my best friend and I like being in your company, no matter what we're doing.”

Connor gave a thoughtful look to the distance. “We are still best friends? That hasn't changed despite how we've changed?”

“Best friends, always,” she vowed. “Partners in everything. You and me.”

Partners. Friends. Lovers. They were all those things. Together. It felt good to hear her say this to him. It calmed the yearning that sometimes felt like it would drive him crazy. She was still here. He had her even if he could not be with her in all the ways he wanted right now.

In the silence that passed between them, Samantha then said, “I was thinking about all the things I would say to you if we didn't live here. All the things I want to say to you during the day. So, I was thinking we should make a secret code, just between you and me.”

The idea was intriguing. “What do you mean?” Connor asked.

A stray breeze blew some errant strands around her face. Connor ached to brush them away. Samantha did it herself. “Like, when I see you looking a little down, I just want to hold you. Or at least tell you that I want to. So I was thinking...” She reached over and gave his elbow a brief squeeze. “When I do this, that's me saying I want to hold you.”

Connor's LED began spinning with this new idea and all the possibilities. “I can use this, too,” he marveled.

“Yes,” she grinned. “It means the same from either one of us.”

Connor straightened, adjusting his rolled-up sleeves as if he were preparing for a task. “Prepare to have your elbows touched all the time.”

She barked out a laugh. “Oh, they're prepared.”

Connor reached for her. But instead of giving her a light squeeze, he just pressed his finger right on the point of the elbow and Samantha instantly jerked back at the sensation. Then she laughed and swatted him away as he tried to do it again. Connor was smiling, too. He was glad he had this talk with Samantha. He was so laser focused on bedroom intimacy and all the ways they could be together, he had forgotten all the ways they had been together, even in the time before. Samantha had to remind him of how much he loved this, too. She always had a way of making so much sense of the bigger picture when he became too obsessed with the smaller things.

“Okay, and this,” Samantha said, touching her nose, “is me when I want to tell you how adorable you are being. Which you're not going to get until you stop trying to touch my elbows in that weird way.”

Connor just put his finger on his own nose, mirroring her actions. They grinned at each other for a while, fingers on their noses. Connor then stated that a finger touching the chin meant 'I missed you.' Both knew that was each of them every night when they were separated by the darkness. Then he stated, with a more husky voice, that if he touched his ear, that meant 'I want to touch you.'

“Everywhere,” he clarified.

Samantha flushed a little, grinning to herself. “I'll keep that mind,” she said as she fought to keep herself composed. If she were standing, her knees would have wobbled.

“What about 'I love you?'” Connor then asked. “How should we know that one?”

Samantha let her hand discretely brush his for a moment and their gazes locked. She met his eyes, intense. Her own dark look sent tremors through him. Even moreso her words.

“Connor, if you see me breathing, know I love you. If you feel my heartbeat, know I love you. Everything I do, everything I am is the signal that I love you. I love you in all the ways there is to love. I love you in ways not yet discovered by man or machine. Don't ever forget that.”

His thirium pump skipped in response. There was a sensation in his chest that both ached and felt so good. But to that, he only said, “Yes, but, what about an _actual_ signal?”

She laughed at him again and said, “Here's your signal.” She stuck out her tongue at him.

* * *

 

 

This went on for over a week. They were still together. They talked and laughed; played games, read and watched movies together. All the things they used to do from before. Now, Connor soothed his longings with experiencing them anew. Doing them not just with the human he was supposed to protect, not just this person who he became friends with and grew to care for. But with the woman that he loved. And it was as Samantha said. As long as they were together, it was enjoyable and it was enough.

Then one day, Connor noticed Samantha was a little off. She seemed stiffer than usual, but also restless. She would be watching him, then glance away if he caught her. None of their secret gestures were offered as an explanation. Though, Connor had to admit, they were all very one-note. So he waited patiently for her to either talk to him, or get out of whatever funk she was in by herself.

In the mid-afternoon, he heard her call for him from her room. “Connor, can you come in here and help me for a second?”

He strode down the hall, ready to assist in whatever task she had for him. As he stepped into the bedroom, Samantha was right by the door. She closed it behind him and locked it. Connor looked at her with mild curiosity as he waited for instructions. She didn't give him any. Instead, she just looked at him, eyeing his form up and down with a new expression on her face he had never seen before. _Hungry_ , Connor thought. Though he wasn't sure why that was the first word to pop into his processor.

Then, he suddenly had an inkling a moment before she jumped him. Connor caught her easily by the thighs as her arms went around his neck and her legs to his hips. Her mouth crashed on his, demanding and desperate. He did his best to kiss her back with the same vigor as his thirium pump sped up.

“Ten minutes,” she managed between kisses. “Then you have to go back out.”

“Fifteen,” he bargained as he walked her over to the bed. They both tumbled onto it. His mouth immediately began working her neck and she hissed.

“No more than twenty,” she vowed and she began trying to rid him of his clothes as fast as she could. “Off. Take it all off.”

“You too,” he murmured as he quickly began to remove his clothing. Samantha did the same. It was far more fun to undress each other, but their time was limited. His vest, shirt and gun were practically dropped on the floor as he toed off his shoes. He sat to remove pants and the rest of his clothes while Samantha stood, pulling her dress up over her head and onto the floor. The undergarments went next. She kicked off her panties while Connor watched from the bed, his eyes tracing over the shape of her form.

She didn't give him much time to look as she climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Her arms went around his neck, his hands cupped her hips. As they kissed, her chest brushed against his. His hands curved around her ass, squeezing, pressing her flush against him. She whimpered into his mouth and he squeezed again. Her body moved on instinct, grinding against him. She made a sound of frustration as there was no part of him to meet that empty ache growing at her core.

Not to be discouraged, Connor was ready to get creative. He shifted her over so she straddled one of his thighs. With hands on her hips, he helped her move against him. She let out a soft cry from the pressure and friction. The android kept her pressed firm as she rode him. He watched her with fascination as she squirmed, eyes shut and jaw clenched. Tiny sounds squeaked out of her as she tried to keep quiet.

Her voice hitched an octave higher. Her body tensed. She pawed at him, trying to get purchase as she ground down on him harder. “Connor, shit,” she hissed and gave a firm bite at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. There was no damage she could do to his android shell, it merely lit up his sensors. “God, I need you. I never needed you this bad.”

“I'm here. I'm right here,” he murmured back.

She kept making harsh, pleading noises. She rode him desperately, her fingers digging into his shoulders. It wasn't enough. He wasn't scratching that itch quite right.

Connor flipped her over on the bed and stretched his body out next to her. She was panting and restless, sweat on her skin. His hand slid down to the juncture of her thighs and he rubbed her there while her hips bucked against him. Her hand clamped down on his, pushing it lower, wanting him inside her. Connor found it extremely attractive when she gave clear directions of what she wanted. His LED flickered into yellow when he slid two fingers inside.

“Ah! Yes!” she hissed out, trying to keep her voice low.

He moved in and out of her, massaging her inner walls. Lighting up all the sensors he knew were contained within. She responded beautifully to his touch, arching and writhing against him. He picked up the pace, splitting his fingers to stretch the walls. Pressure, friction, penetration: the three variables to his equation. His newly-acquired medical knowledge also told him there was a special spot located within. He searched and his tactile sensors picked up the different texture a few inches in. He rubbed and applied pressure.

Samantha clamped both hands over her mouth as she screamed. This time, Connor had an unhindered view as she crashed around him. Body flushed, back arching. He felt her internal walls flutter and squeeze around his fingers. Her hands fell away from her mouth as she was left a boneless, panting mess. Connor withdrew from her and leaned in to kiss her parted lips.

“You are mesmerizing when you do that for me,” he murmured in her ear.

Her flushed face instantly went to beet red and Connor felt a unique satisfaction.

* * *

 

 

He looked so satisfied with himself while her face felt like it was on fire. Even worse, she just had a feeling he was going to say it. No, Connor, don't...

“Always my good girl.”

God damnit. Her body trembled all over again. He had to know. There was no way he did not know what that line did to her. But despite getting weak and hot for this android all over again, Samantha powered through it as she sat up. Their time together was running short.

“Your turn,” she said as she reached for him. She ran her hands over his neck and shoulders, then trailed a finger down his chest to his core.

He immediately snatched her by the wrist and removed it before she could touch him there. “No,” he said softly. “I don't want that.” He held her hand lovingly, thumb circling her palm. But Samantha must have had disappointment on her face, even though she hadn't meant to. He looked down and said, “I'm sorry. I just... not this time. Is that okay?”

Angela had told her that androids didn't need the climax every time. Sometimes they didn't even want it. And that it was okay to let them want what they wanted.

Her hands cradled his face and she kissed his nose. “It's always okay. Tell me what you want. I'll do anything you ask.”

Samantha hoped that last line would trip him up the way he always did to her. Instead, he just melted into her, pressing their foreheads together, noses brushing. “Hold me. Love me. Touch me enough that it will last until the next time.”

Her arms were immediately around him, pulling him in as she lay back on the bed. He settled on top of her, the hiss of his inner workings coming to rest like a soft sigh. Slowly, almost reverently, she adored him with kisses; over his face, down his neck and shoulders. Her hands ran up and down his arms, mapping out the planes of his back. Her toes caressed his calves. Then she finally got her hands around that absolutely grabable ass and he laughed into her shoulder. So she squeezed it again.

She touched as much of him as she could while whispering affections. She told him how much she loved and adored him, how amazing he was. How important he was to her, and how she would cherish him forever.

Her exploration of him began as sensual, but diminished into her just holding him. His forehead pressed to the side of her chin while her fingers now threaded through his hair and traced the line of his jaw. As they rested together in the stillness, Samantha slowly became aware of a pleasant thrumming from his chest.

“It sounds like you're purring,” she said. “I can feel the vibrations.”

“My systems are very content to be in your arms.”

“So are mine,” she replied with gentle humor.

Connor then tensed in her embrace and the purring stopped. “It's been twenty minutes,” he said gravely.

Samantha let out a shaky breath. She hoped this was enough for him. She held him tight before releasing and he regretfully sat up and away from her arms. He seemed to be in no hurry to retrieve his briefs and pants. Once they were on, Samantha, now in a large t-shirt, met him with his shirt in her hands. She held it open for him and he slid his arms into the sleeves.

He watched patiently as she tugged it around him and began to fasten the buttons herself. “We're still together,” she reminded to his downcast expression. “Everything I do with you I enjoy, even dressing you.”

Connor seemed to enjoy it, too, when she straightened his collar and tucked his shirt into his waistband. He let her put on and fasten his vest as well. The tie he had to do himself; she wasn't sure how. And he would not let her handle his gun. She combed her fingers through his hair to put it back in place. Once he was all put together, she reached up on her toes to kiss him. He met her half way, his kiss soft and lingering on her lips.

When they pulled away, Connor still looked all too somber and serious for her liking. She stuck her tongue out at him: their code for 'I love you.' A smile pulled at his always-kissable mouth. He did the same to her and they both laughed. Connor was sent out, looking as sharp as ever and in warmer spirits.

* * *

 

 

At night, Samantha found something new to keep her occupied after she went to bed. She had a phone now, with an internet plan. Some nights were spent mindlessly surfing the web, something she had never been able to do before. This would often lead her to stay up until ungodly hours and not even Connor would know. Though he did mention once or twice when she slept in far later than her usual.

One place she began to frequent online was the android message board. One night, she decided to take the leap and go into the Intimacy and Compatibility section. While most of the other sections of the board were fairly respectful and serious, this one was a mixed bag.

It seemed to attract the most trolls who sought to make fun of the members and also assumed the section was fair game to post whatever disgusting thing they felt like. It was here that Samantha discovered that android porn existed: both human/android and android/android. And even some of the members of the board were into it, claiming both they and their partners liked to look at it to get revved up during their intimate times together.

Samantha didn't know how to feel about that. With the humans, she was quite sure they were willing participants who were probably also paid. The androids, she wasn't so sure where the moral boundaries were. On one side, androids were machines designed for a task. You can't take advantage of a machine, especially if you are using it the way it was designed to be used. But they had the possibility of becoming more than a machine—at least some of them did. Angela had said some people had tried to force deviancy on their androids and it didn't work. Did that mean not all androids were capable of it?

It made her think long and hard about Connor and all androids in general. Connor _was_ a machine. No matter how human-like he acted, that fact would not change. But he was a machine with his own thoughts and emotions. He was a machine that was cognizant and alive. But that didn't automatically mean all machines were alive like he was. Even the ones designed to look human in appearance. Where was the line? If it was a machine fully incapable of being nothing more than a programmed machine, wasn't it okay to treat it like a machine? Samantha didn't know anymore. Trying to come up with the answer just gave her anxiety.

Especially since her curiosity kinda wanted to look at the male androids in the explicit videos. She didn't want to do it to get off, she curious to see the equipment and how it worked. Was that weird? Was it disrespectful to Connor? She was just trying to learn. Eventually, she gave it up without looking, feeling dirty.

Like the majority of the demographics in the community, most of the intimacy topics related to human males finding compatibility with female androids. There were but a few topics related to male androids and most were merely reviews of attachments. Samantha didn't know if she was ready for that.

She did, however find a topic about training the android body to program erogenous zones in desired places. Apparently, this was something their programming could learn. If the participant was willing, of course. Samantha appreciated that the topic stressed that it should be done only with the android's consent.

She and Connor now had a daily routine of sitting outside in the warm summer sun, conversing and pretending to read. It was the only time they could speak candidly with each other. Samantha brought up what she had learned: if a major erogenous zone is discovered, it can be used to help train the body to recognize others. This for Connor, of course, was physical stimulation to his power core.

He seemed a little dubious, but agreed to try it. It didn't go well. The idea was to stimulate the original erogenous zone and a new desired area at the same time so the body would equate the two spots with the same sensation. There were no instructions on how long or how often this had to be performed. And with the fact that they could only sneak in a few intimate minutes here and there, the experimentation did not result in much.

Though during this, a new erogenous zone was discovered in an even odder area: his fingers. It was a very particular thing because touching the back of the hand or the palm didn't set it off. Neither did holding hands. Her fingers had to be entwined with his, rubbing up and down the sides of the fingers. She always thought of it as their hands making love whenever they had done it before. And while it certainly wasn't as volatile as his power core, Samantha still got a pretty good show when she held one of his hands and ran a finger over his. Up and down each finger going toward the thumb, and then back the way she came. It left Connor writhing on the bed as he tried not to yank the hand from her grip.

Unfortunately, all their intimate liaisons were brief and clandestine. There was no time to really enjoy each other and learn the way they wanted. Connor had informed her he also had researched on the internet and told a blushing Samantha that medical professionals considered it healthy for a human female to orgasm at least twice a week. He announced with no room for argument that he intended to keep that quota. For her health, of course.

That was how they spent their summer: in love and sneaking what time together they could. And learning to speak frankly to each other about their wants while sitting on a blanket in the sun.

* * *

 

 

**August 15, 2038 – Three months until the android revolution**

 

It was the morning before she was scheduled for lab work when Samantha met Connor at the backdoor when he walked inside the house. She had a small overnight bag brazenly in her hand and she jerked her head toward the garage.

“Come on, we're going out.”

Connor followed without question and got in the car. Where ever she was going, he would always go. They went into town and Samantha parked the car in the back of a parking lot containing several chain stores. She left a note on the car's dashboard that read 'Be back tomorrow.' Connor saw the note and the travel bag in her grip as she climbed out. Something different was happening today and she hadn't spoken a word of it to him. He didn't ask. As much as he liked to have information, a part of him wanted to be surprised.

Samantha locked the car and they walked away from the parking lot. They walked down one block and then another. They came across a bus stop where Samantha paused to look at it. But as the bus was loading, she saw the cargo space in the back meant for androids and continued walking. Connor eventually offered to carry her bag and she let him have it. They walked for over an hour; Samantha in jeans and sneakers instead of her usual skirts that she purposefully wore because Connor liked them. She knew they were going to be walking a while that day.

They had passed a couple different hotels on their walk before Samantha decided to pick one. Connor remained at her side as she led the way into the lobby. He listened passively when she asked for a room with a king-sized bed and a checkout time for the next morning. The employee at the desk actually threw Connor a suspicious look with his overly-dressed appearance. Connor remained stoic and still as if he were any other android without an original thought in his head. He took internal pleasure at appearing as just a machine. Let the humans underestimate him. It would be to his advantage if action needed to be taken. Especially if it were required to keep Samantha safe.

Disinterested in appearance, Connor then followed Samantha when she received the key to her hotel room and stepped into the elevator. His facade only dropped when they entered the room. He had never been in a hotel room before. It was almost a claustrophobic feeling at first, having become so used to the space of the house. Here was just a bathroom, a bed and a TV.

Once inside, Samantha took the bag from him and tossed it so haphazardly on the floor, it nearly offended Connor's orderly sensibilities.

“Here we are,” Samantha announced.

“Where is here?” Connor wondered, still waiting for the big reveal.

“Our retreat from the world. Today and tonight are just for you and me.” She walked over and slid her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against him. “It's about time we had some real, quality time together before...”

Before she had to go back to the lab. He moved his arms to hold her, but she had already slipped away again.

“Holy crap, TV! We can actually watch TV!” Samantha eagerly picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Connor watched her with the hint of a smile. His Samantha didn't like to dwell on the bad things, not with the person she was now. Now, she always pushed to get back up when something brought her down. She had vowed to live bravely and look positively ahead. She had told him this once. And that he had given her the courage to now live this way. Connor had never felt more honored.

He moved to sit next to her on the bed and watched her enraptured expression as she flipped through the channels. Connor had never experienced TV before. He didn't see what the attraction was for humans.

“...female body found naked from the waist down five miles West of--” Connor's head snapped toward the screen. He touched Samantha's wrist to stop her from changing the channel. It took a few moments to realize he wasn't watching the news, but a TV show about murder cases. This particular case had taken place in 1997. Connor took in every detail as the documentary covered the list of clues and possible suspects.

Then the next show began and he was pulled into the second case. Apparently, the entire channel played nothing but crime documentaries, with an emphasis on murders and disappearances. Samantha happily watched with him, sitting next to him on the bed until her back became tired, then she lay down on her stomach. She enjoyed watching Connor as much as watching the show. He was really into it. She especially loved watching his LED and how it would flicker faster when a particularly interesting piece of information would be given.

For the first time, Samantha wondered if Connor would have been happier remaining as an investigative android for the DPD instead of this boring job of guarding one human who mostly sat at home. Connor did have a sharp mind. He was probably dying for more mental stimulation. Samantha wished she knew what she could do for him about that.

At one commercial break, Connor finally remembered where he was and looked down at Samantha. She now lay on her back, watching him more than the TV. Her long hair cascaded off the side of the bed.

“I'm sorry, Samantha. This is probably not what you expected to be doing after you planned this.”

“You can keep watching,” she responded with a smile. “You're so cute. I like watching you. All I really want from our secret liaison is to wake up next to you in the morning. Everything else is bonus.”

She shifted her head so more of it fell off the bed. Connor's eyes were immediately drawn to her long, exposed throat. He leaned down to kiss it, causing her to make a happy noise. It was nice to be able to do such a thing when he felt like it. In a sudden bought of silliness, he draped himself over her so they lay stomach to stomach.

“Oof! Heavy,” Samantha complained, but didn't fight him off. Her hands drummed on his back, feeling the silk of his vest.

“Which do you prefer more, Samantha: having me in bed when you go to sleep, or when you wake up?”

She took a moment to think about this sudden, very un-Connor-like question.

“I'm asking for a friend,” he clarified, when the pause went on too long.

She laughed as best she could with the considerable weight on top of her. “That's a tough question to answer. I like both those things very much. I guess I would--”

The show returned from its commercial break and Connor's attention immediately shot toward the screen. Samantha closed her mouth before finishing the rest of her thought and just smiled. Let Connor enjoy himself. She was okay with not getting into that topic anyway. Her head dropped back off the edge of the bed, her hair brushing the carpet, and she was content to watch the show upside down for a while.

At that moment, Connor looked back at her and she grinned at him from her upturned perspective. He rolled over sideways to reach for the remote and the wind was pressed out of her.

“Oh god,” she half wheezed, half laughed. “You are so heavy.”

Connor grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, to Samantha's surprise. Even more surprised when he rolled them both over so now that he was on the bottom with her haphazardly on top. She looked down at him in amusement when he dropped his own head off the side of the bed and laughed a little. His laugh was the most precious, beautiful thing. She wanted to protect it with everything she had.

“You were answering my question,” Connor reminded as she kissed his chin.

“Both,” she hummed as she nuzzled his neck. “Having you in bed at night and in the morning is preferable.”

“I am honestly curious,” Connor insisted, lifting his head to meet her gaze. “If I could only do one, which would you prefer?”

Samantha pulled back, folding her hands over his chest and then resting her chin on top. She breathed out as she looked thoughtful. “Well, let's see... I do love having you in bed at night. Especially when it's cold. You're nice to snuggle up to. It feels safe. I think I sleep better, too, when I have you with me.”

“But you specifically said the thing you wanted most was to wake up next to me. Why is that?”

She glanced away, thinking.

“Don't think of a different answer,” Connor gently said. “Tell me the real reason. Exactly how it is on your mind. Please.”

Samantha rested her cheek on her folded hands so her gaze could no longer meet his. “Sometimes, in the mornings when I'm alone, I wake up and, for a moment, it's exactly like it was before you came. The house feels empty. I feel empty. And there is no one on Earth that cares that I'm so hollow inside. Then I remember you, but you're usually outside and the house is so quiet. It's like you were only a dream. And I have to wait for you to come back to confirm you existed at all. I can only tell you I missed you through our secret code, though I'm burning to say it out loud. And I can't hold you, which is the thing I want to do more than anything else.

“But waking up in your arms, hearing the thrum of your body, feeling your warmth before I even open my eyes is heaven. I don't get a chance to feel hollow. I feel full, complete, having you there, knowing you love me. That we love each other. I want that just once more, then I will be content.”

Connor's arms went around her, holding her snugly against him. “I will make sure it happens more than once. As many times as I can. I'll figure something out.”

She continued to rest her cheek against him, enchanted as always by the song of his inner workings. “It's not a big deal. It's just me being foolish. After all, it's not true. There is no need for my silly heart to feel empty. I do have you, even if you can't be there. You're still around. You still love me. I'm grateful for that much. I can be satisfied with that.”

Connor held her a little tighter. He wished he could do more for her, be there for her always, in any way she needed him. “What else you do want to do while we're here? Tell me and I'll make it happen.”

She lifted her head. “I think it's your turn first to tell me what you want to do. This day is for both of us and anything we want.”

“This day, being able to be with you, to touch you and talk to you, is what I wanted.”

She smirked at him. “Try again. Add something else to that order. Anything.”

He raised a brow at her in such a way she wondered if he was going to take that as a personal challenge. “May I see your phone?”

That was an odd request. Samantha reached into her back pocket, pulled out the device and handed it to him. To her recollection, he had never touched it before. Though he could somehow use it wirelessly to text. She still didn't know how he did it. And she didn't know how he was doing it right now because Connor was just looking at it without touching the screen. Lights flickered in his eyes as they did when he was processing something internally.

“Here,” he said simply as he handed the phone back to her.

Samantha looked at the screen and a heavy snort came out of her. She looked to Connor to see if he was laughing with her. He was not. “You're serious?”

“Yes. Very.”

She snorted again. “Why?”

“We have the freedom to try whatever we want. Maybe we'll never get to opportunity again. Might as well see what it's like at least once.”

Samantha studied the screen, scrolled around a little to read the information. She fought not to break into giggles. Be an adult about this, Samantha. “This is something you've been thinking about?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Tell _me_ why you seem hesitant about using attachments.”

Samantha blushed a little at the word. “I'm just surprised you're the one bringing it up. This isn't exactly a device made with your pleasure in mind.”

Connor sat up and moved to kneel next to her, both of them looking at the phone. “If you look at the specs, it should integrate with my systems just fine. I should be able to feel it as well as I feel tactile stimulation on any other part of my body.” His gaze raised up and held her eyes. “But mostly, I want to use it on you,” he said in low voice that made her tingle all over. “I want to know what it's like to thrust into you. I want to see how you respond. I want to make you feel good in every way there is.”

The eye contact and this conversation were getting too intense. Samantha ducked behind her phone, even though it was hardly big enough to protect her from his gaze. Plus now she was mere inches from the screen and THE THING was still there, staring back at her in all its rigid glory.

“I feel sometimes when we're together,” Connor continued, though his voice had lost all its heat, “that I haven't been able to fully satisfy you. And I want to.”

She lowered her phone to look him in the eyes once more. So soft, those eyes; soulful and sweet. “You are very satisfactory, Connor. I would give you five out of five stars.”

In those eyes, she saw affection and gratitude, his smile caring and just for her. “I still want to try it, though,” he insisted.

She broke into laughter and bodily threw herself at him for a hug. He took the force of her weight easily and wrapped his arms around her. “Alright, you adorable dork,” she laughed. “Whatever you want.”

* * *

 

 

It was more walking around the city for them. Several more blocks to get to the type of store that would sell such a gadget. Samantha was laughing and making jokes about it the whole time right up until the store, simply named “The Boutique”, appeared up ahead. By the time they neared the door, her cavalier attitude shattered and she regretted ever leaving the hotel. Oh god, they were really doing this.

Connor reached the door and opened it for her. And she had to go in first. Great. She stepped inside and, only a few paces in, felt very much out of her depth. She had never been in a store like this, never thought she ever would. The front was decorated with lots of colorful lingerie in every design and style imaginable. There were games meant to be played between lovers, his and hers lubes and oils, padded handcuffs.

That was all Samantha's brain could take in at the moment. There were several other things she didn't even know how to identify.

“Hi, can I help you find something?” said the girl at the front counter. Her long straight hair was an electric shade of purple. Samantha tried to focus on that.

She warred with herself on answering the question. Either she could say what she wanted and be directed right to it, or she could refuse to admit what she was looking for and be left to search the whole store. No. Just get it out, buy it and be done.

“Do you carry the attachments, you know, that you like... use for androids?” She felt stupid saying it. And then a unique horror occurred to her. What if they didn't sell that kind of thing here? What if this stranger looked at her like she was some sort of freaky pervert and that they didn't carry that kind of stuff? Shit. She wanted to bolt right then and there.

“Yeah, that stuff is in the back,” the girl responded without batting an eye. “What's the android's model and I can look up which one has the right plug.”

Samantha was both relieved and afraid all over again. There were different kinds for different models? Connor wasn't a regular commercial model. This wasn't going to work.

“I won't be in your database,” Connor said, stepping forward. “I know the type that is compatible with my body. Can I give you that?”

The store employee noticed Connor for the first time and then did a double-take, whether because of his appearance or because he had spoken. It was possibly the former because the purple-haired girl then gave Samantha a look that said she did not blame her at all for wanting to bang this fine piece of android ass.

After checking the database of what the store had in stock, they were led to the back room, kept separate by black drapes. Contained within was a cornucopia of synthetic genitalia. Samantha nearly backpedaled right out of there. Connor was engaged with the sales clerk and did not notice her horror. She tried to find somewhere safe to look, but everywhere she turned, there were different designs and colors and shapes. She settled for staring at the drapes, face burning.

“Samantha,” Connor called to her. She glanced around to see him holding two rectangular boxes. “Which size would you prefer?”

She nearly passed out. “Size? There's different sizes?” Her voice sounded a little too high. She was talking approximately a full octave too high.

“Have you tried one of these before?” the clerk asked. Seeing Samantha's wide-eyed look of panic, she said, “Probably not. I'd go with the smaller one. You can always get the bigger one another time if this isn't satisfactory.”

Samantha didn't remember any other conversation after that. She was so out of her comfort zone she could barely process. One moment they were in the back room, then she found herself at the front counter, pulling out her cash (because she sure as hell wasn't putting this transaction on a card) while the clerk explained that after the box was open, there was no returning this type of item. Connor took the bag containing the rectangular box and thanked the clerk.

The clerk with the purple hair eyed him again as he thanked her. “How do you get your android to act this eager?” she asked Samantha. “I've never seen even the personal pleasure bots look at their owners the way yours looks at you. I've only had my android—he's a domestic partner model—for maybe five months, but all I've managed to get from him is polite interest at best.”

“I had nothing to do with it,” Samantha found herself saying as she tucked the change into her back pocket. “It's all him. Do you think it was my idea to come here?”

As she turned around, she heard the clerk whisper, “What?” and then louder she said, “Wait. Coming here was the _android's_ idea?”

Samantha did not answer as she hurried Connor out the door.

* * *

 

 

Being absolutely mortified made Samantha hungry. They stopped at a small cafe for lunch. There weren't any NO ANDROIDS signs out front, but there was an android waiting station. Samantha asked if she could sit at one of the tiny tables made for two outside with Connor so she didn't have to eat by herself. That staff didn't have a problem with that, so the two sat while Samantha ate lunch. The box inside the thankfully unmarked bag remained at their feet and neither spoke of it.

It was mid-August and the summer heat was still in full swing. Samantha was plenty tired and sweaty by the time they made the long walk back to the hotel. Almost immediately after stepping into their room, she removed her jeans and replaced her shirt with a dry tank top. Next, she flopped back on the bed, arms spread, in just a pair of panties and her shirt.

Her eyes were closed, hair spread out to get some air into her sweaty scalp. Connor's weight pressing down on the mattress around her made her smile. She felt his lips caress the side of her mouth and then her jaw. Opening her eyes, she saw Connor on his knees, straddling her body as he shrugged off his vest and then went to work on undoing the buttons of his shirt.

All her insides fluttered at the way he looked at her. “You're not wasting any time.”

“I can't pleasure you all day if I don't start early,” came his bemused response.

He kissed her again. She laughed into the kiss and put her arms around his neck so he would pull her up with him when he straightened. Feeling his effortless strength never failed to thrill her. He kissed her a few more times, laving affection on her lips and then down her neck, before reaching for the colorful plastic bag that had been discarded on the floor.

He dumped the box onto the bed and Samantha looked at it in almost a grim manner. Connor was still methodically removing his clothes. The shirt came off, then he started working on his pants as he kicked off his shoes.

“You're really excited about this,” Samantha realized.

“It's exciting to try new things. Especially when they're with you, Samantha.” Connor sat himself on the bed, as naked as the day he came off the assembly line. “Besides, I'm not sure how long it will take to install so we might as well start now.”

Samantha looked down at the box. Install? She didn't know how to install things. Especially on something as complex as Connor's body. What if they couldn't figure it out? Was there an android phallus customer support line? God, she loathed to call android phallus customer support.

Yet, even as she thought this, she was opening the box automatically. The contents were spilled onto the bed. There it was. Covered in transparent plastic, with a skin tone and familiar shape of a male sex organ.

Connor reached for the instruction booklet. Sam snatched up the attachment, as if afraid of Connor getting it first. Removed from the plastic, she daintily held it by the plug end, not touching the softer part of the silicon appendage. This was the small size? How big were the other ones? She waved it around experimentally. It wobbled a little, but mostly stayed at rigid attention. She fought the urge to giggle nervously at it. No Sam, be an adult about this.

Instead she looked to Connor to see what he thought. He was not paying attention. A square of lower panel in his groin area was removed and he was attempting to study his own inner workings.

“Samantha, I need your help. I can't see inside very well.”

Samantha felt the sweats coming on. His inner workings terrified her. Mostly because she was afraid she would break something in him. He gave her the manual and she dumbly looked down at the diagram similar to the exposed wiring in front of her. She let out a long breath. Moment of truth time. The drawing given in the booklet wasn't exactly like Connor's exposed makeup, but it was close enough.

“Am I reading this right? Here's the bundle of wires and I'm supposed to put it IN the wires? Not... somewhere around the wires? That sounds like a weird design choice.”

“The plug is located in the middle of the wires,” Connor informed her. “You should be able to feel around in there with your fingers and find it. It's safe.”

“For me or for you?” she asked, staring at the unfamiliar gadgetry. It was fascinating to see what Connor looked like underneath his shell, but Samantha couldn't identify anything she saw. All of this was brand new territory.

Connor gave her an encouraging smile. “It will be fine. Just go slow.”

“Alright. Tell me if it feels like I'm doing it wrong.” She carefully reached in to probe the wires.

“Ah!” Connor barked and she jumped back.

“What!” she panicked. “I didn't even touch you yet.”

Connor was grinning at her.

“You big, dumb dork!” she yelled at him. “That scared me! I don't want to hurt you!”

He gave her a heart-melting smile full of affection and amusement. “I won't let you hurt me, I promise.”

“Alright.” She let out another long breath and slipped a careful finger into the wires. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Connor's hand clench. “You okay?” she asked carefully.

“Yes. Just... an odd sensation. Continue.”

Samantha continued feeling around. The area was pretty tight. Was the plug really supposed to be able to fit in there? She wiggled her finger around to see if she could get it to loosen up. A strained noise escaped the android body and she jerked her head up to check on Connor. His whole body was tense. His eyes were shut tight, his LED flickering to yellow.

“Oh, no, did I hurt you?” she asked. She stilled her hand, afraid of doing any more damage.

Connor, to her surprise, shook his head in the negative.

“You're not hurt? Does it feel... good?”

Biting his lip, eyes still shut, he nodded. Samantha looked down at her hand, pressed into the wires of his inner workings. That seemed wrong. She was practically in his mechanical guts. This shouldn't be pleasuring him. Her immediate fear was that she broke him somehow. All the experimenting with erogenous zones had screwed up his body. This was her fault.

“S...Sam,” Connor whimpered, catching her attention. “Please...”

She looked up at him again, worried she was going to mess him up even further if she continued to do anything to his inner workings. “Connor? What can I do?”

“Keep... keep going. Please.”

Her brows raised in surprise. Seriously? She pressed into the tight bundle of wires a little more. The cry of tortured pleasure that was torn from him was the hottest sound she had ever heard him make. She pressed her finger in a little further and wiggled it around.

“Ah!” Connor flopped backwards on the bed, eyes shut again.

Holy shit. He was super into it. Samantha had never seen him like this. And she never would have thought this relationship would lead to her fingering her _male_ -model android. Well, this was her life now. With acceptance, she entered a second finger, to Connor's absolute heady and desperate cries, and began moving them in and out.

Samantha had never had a better show as the android writhed and whimpered and arched as she pleasured him. He had never reacted like that before. And Samantha was starting to prefer it over going for his power core. When she played with the core, Connor would freeze and hitch, despite his pleasure. His LED would constantly be in the red until his climax. And as careful as Samantha was, she was always afraid she was going to hurt him.

Doing it this way, even though Connor seemed even more stimulated, his LED was only going up to yellow so far. The fear that came with the climax was gone. Strangely, this seemed safer for him and his systems. So Samantha decided she would go with it. Fingers still inside him, she slid up his body to nip at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. His arms instantly clamped down, pinning her to him.

“S-Sam, more. Please, keep going,” he begged.

Good god, this android was so hot. She was getting wet and restless just watching him. Connor only used the shortened version of her name when he was too out of it to pant more than one syllable. She liked that. She wanted to keep him like that.

“Baby, not so tight and I will,” she cooed.

It seemed to take some will for him to let her go. When his arms finally fell from her, she sat up and leaned in to kiss his open mouth.

“Sam... S-Sam...” he whimpered.

“I'm here, baby. Let me take care of you.”

She continued moving in and out with firm, long strokes, going in a little deeper each time. Connor went back to biting his lip, eyes closed. His hands fisted on the bedspread. He arched into her touch, wanting her deeper. She complied, pushing further until her fingers hit something solid. That must be where the socket was located. Feeling around, there seemed to be something back there. Some kind of raised bump or node.

“Ah!Yes! There! Right there!”

Right there, huh? Completely turned on herself by the show, Samantha focused her attention on that spot and Connor's cries jumped up an octave in their desperation.

“Are you close?” she purred. “Baby, are you going to crash good for me?”

More panting cries from the android before he managed, “I-- I'm almost...d-don't stop!”

Like Connor often did for her, she scissored her fingers to stretch the wall of wires around them, rubbing them firmly before pressing again to the node in the back. Connor reached a hand blindly for her and she caught it. With her free hand, she brought it up, sliding her tongue into the space between his fingers. When she nipped him there with her teeth, Connor fell over the edge.

His voice fritzed with static as he cried out, eyes open with wide-eyed wonder of it all. He bowed off the bed for several seconds as the charge ran through him. Samantha felt the shock of the current, but since she was using her right hand on him, it didn't hurt her at all.

Connor lay bonelessly on the bed, air pumps panting for his over-heated systems. Samantha could feel the heat coming from the exposed panel as well. He had an arm draped over his eyes like he had the first time she had thoroughly rocked his world. This time, she completely left him alone, sitting quietly while he took the time he needed to come down from his high.

When he had cooled and his air pumps had kicked off, Samantha leaned over him and kissed his chin. That caused the arm to be removed from his eyes and he greeted her with a smile and another kiss to her lips.

“That was nice,” he murmured.

“It looked like you enjoyed it,” she grinned back as his arms went around her, pulling her down to rest next to him. “I was beginning to worry. It's been so long since you've done that. Since I could make you do that. I was worried it would start to hurt our relationship.”

He sobered a little, running his fingers through her hair. “I'm sorry. I know that disappoints you when I can't or I don't want to.”

“I'm not disappointed. Never in you, Connor. It's just a stupid human hangup. We like being able to make our partner feel good. If we can't, it's an ego thing. None of it is your fault.”

He rolled over a little so he could look her in the face. “You do make me feel good. Every time you touch me. But I don't like feeling that vulnerable and exposed when we're hiding and rushing ourselves so we don't get caught. I want it to happen in a place where we feel safe and we can take our time.”

Samantha cupped his face, pulling it closer so she could kiss his forehead, then his nose.

“But now it's time I do something for you,” Connor reminded.

She grinned. “Oh, that show you gave did _plenty_. Believe me.”

He raised his brows in amusement. “Oh, did it? Let me find out.” His hand slid down her stomach into her panties. She pressed her face into his neck, gripping his shoulders as his fingers found her and slid inside. She made soft sounds into his skin as he purposefully felt around more than he needed to before retrieving his fingers, wet and glistening. “Hm... just from watching me?” He looked from his fingers to her face with amusement.

“What can I say? I think you're super hot.” He glanced back at his fingers. “Don't put those in your mouth,” Samantha warned.

“I wasn't going to.”

She gave him a suspicious look. “I feel like you were thinking about it. And if your face goes anywhere down there, don't think I'm going to let you kiss me after I've been walking around sweaty all day.”

He laughed as he rested a bit more of his weight on top of her. Her fingers raised to caress his face.

“Look at that smile,” she praised with warmth. “So cute. I love it.” She kissed that smile and he continued to grin as he kissed her back. As he leaned into her, she felt that gaping hole in his body that needed to be tended to. “We should probably cover that up, one way or another.”

He rolled over, propped up on his elbows. Samantha recovered the instruction booklet, now a little wrinkled. She sucked in a breath as she grabbed the attachment. “Now or never. You think you can handle putting anything else in there?”

Connor opened his mouth, but nothing came out for a while. “I don't even know anymore.”

“Why did they build you like this? It makes no sense,” Samantha mumbled as she inspected his insides once more. That tight bundle of wires wasn't so tight anymore. She could easily slip the thin, stiff plug through the wires to the socket inside. Connor tensed a little as she did so, but he wasn't as sensitive about it as the first time. Samantha idly wondered if the sensitivity came from the fact that it had been so long since Connor had climaxed despite some fairly regular stimulation. And now that he had release, he wasn't so needy. It was only a guess. Who knew when it came to androids?

The attachment snapped into place and Connor made a soft, surprised noise as his body tightened. Then he was still, face blank as lights flickered in his eyes. It was only for a moment before he blinked a few times and then looked at her.

“Were you downloading something?” Samantha asked.

“Just a few things that come with the attachment so it's integrated with the rest of my body. It's all installed now.”

She looked from his face to his groin. Took in all of him. And then looked away with a grimace, hand over her face.

“What?” Connor asked.

“I am... trying so hard to not giggle like a five-year-old,” she said honestly. She glanced back at him. “Can't you DO something about it? Does it always have to be fully erect like that? It's almost... offensive.”

Connor sat up a bit more and looked at it. “I don't think so. That's just how it's always going to be.”

“Then it's a good thing it's detachable. You'll never fit that thing into your pants.”

They both broke into peals of laughter. Samantha was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

“This is ridiculous,” Samantha informed him, even as he reached for her. “Our lives are ridiculous.”

“Mmhm,” he agreed as he pulled her in and kissed her through her giggles.

He helped her remove her shirt and she slipped out of her panties. Now both fully nude, Samantha straddled him while Connor's hands remained on her hips. She bit her lip as her core settled along the length of the phallus. This is what it felt like to have a hardness to answer that ache in her. They kissed as she rolled her hips against him, against it. It felt good, she had to admit that.

Connor held her hips, encouraging her to grind against him. She whimpered as he laved attention on her neck, kissing his way down. He caressed her breasts with both hands and mouth—a talent he had been working on. A talent that was working her up into a fine, heated mess as she writhed in his lap. His hand slid between them, his fingers stretching her, preparing her for what was to come.

Samantha was in a haze of pleasure—exactly as he wanted her—when he lifted her up and brought her to rest on this temporary part of him. For a moment, her brain reminded her of how ridiculous this all was, and then it switched off when she felt a delicious pressure where she wanted it the most. She sank down upon it, biting her lip. There was resistance at first, being stretched for the first time. They went slow, Connor eternally patient as she rocked her hips, taking a little more in each time until she was fully seated and trembling in his lap.

Her arms hugged him tightly, face pressed to his neck as her tense muscles twitched.

“Relax,” he murmured, hands rubbing up and down her back. “I've got you. You okay?”

She nodded against his neck. “Just... just give me a minute. Can... can you feel it? Can you feel me?”

He hummed in the affirmative, looking very satisfied with himself. He stilled, letting her become accustomed to the new sensation. Slowly, her hips began to move, seeking to find that lovely friction. Connor gently lifted her up and impaled her again.

“Ah-AH!” she cried, hugging him tight. And when he brought her up and down once more, she screamed, “Oh God! Connor!” She clung to him as her hips began to move on their own.

“You needed this,” Connor said in her ear with thick amusement.

Eyes shut, clutching his shoulders for purchase, she shook her head. “No, just you. I—Ah! I don't need all this extra stuff. Just... Oh God! Just you.” Even as she said this, she rode him harder, chasing that itch that was driving her forward.

“You have me.” His voice was so deep. Sinfully smokey and hot. “It's okay if you like it. I want you to like it.”

She let out another cry as he suddenly flipped them both over. Samantha found herself on the bed, brushing her wild hair from her face. Connor hovered over her on hands and knees. His expression smoldered with heat and hunger. Samantha nearly came from that look alone.

He leaned closer, their noses brushing. When he spoke, his voice was like dark, hot chocolate running down her spine into the core of her. “I'm going to fuck you until you can't think straight.”

“Wh-what?” She could barely think straight now.

His mouth pressed to hers and she hungrily accepted him. When she felt him at her entrance, slowly sliding inside, his mouth tasted every delicious sound she made. Then he seated himself fully inside her while her limbs wrapped around him. He rolled his hips and her whole body reacted, tight and trembling.

Encouraged by the dig of her heels, he moved into her. Slow, measured strokes at first. He liked this; engaging in physical pleasure the way the humans did it. There was something deeply satisfying about thrusting into the woman he loved, feeling her whole body reacting around him with each movement. Her fingers clawed at his back desperately. Her breath exhaled in his ear, her voice a delicious pained and pleasured tone.

“Connor,” she crooned as she nipped at his lobe. “Connor...”

He propped himself up on his elbows so he could look down at her face. He brushed away a few damp strands of hair sticking to her forehead. “I like that. Say my name again. Please, keep saying my name.”

In a sweaty haze, she smiled at him through panting lips and hooded eyes. “Connor.” The first one came out like a sigh. He moved his hips and the second one sounded more like a plea. “Connor.” He dropped his head, his bangs brushing her clavicle. Still on his elbows, he thrust into her with measured force.

“Connor. Connor. Connor. Connor. Connor.” His name flowed from her like a fervent chant. A prayer that began to rise in pitch to a desperate plea. “Connor. Connor. _Connor._ Connor! Ah! Ah! Connor! Please! Connor!” He answered her cries, picking up the speed and force of his thrusts. Chasing her high just as she was. He changed the angle, gripping the edge of the mattress above her head.

“Connor! Connor! Oh God! Connor! More! I—I'm almost—Connor!”

He actually _growled_ into her ear, nipping her neck and she crashed, body trembling as she clung to him. Connor remained still and patient as she writhed and arched, riding her high until it was over. Her arms remained around him, panting with her eyes closed.

“Eighteen seconds,” he said in a low voice. Eyes still closed, she felt his mouth bestow a few gentle kisses to her face before he added, “We can do better than that.”

Before she could ask what he meant by that, he removed himself from her, sitting up and taking her with him. Samantha was still in a haze and was a mere doll for Connor to manipulate as he guided her to her knees, her back toward him. Her hands were set upon the headboard, his hands on her hips, angling them upward. Only then, did her thoughts break through the haze as she felt him brush the hair from her shoulder so he could set his mouth upon it from behind.

“What-what are you doing?” she managed to get out in a breathy voice.

“I already told you my plans,” he whispered back with sultry humor. He entered her again with face pressed into her hair and hands cupping her breasts to hold her still. She gasped at the penetration and then leaned back into it, taking him all the way in. Connor made her stay like that—hands firmly on her hips now to keep her still—while he kissed the back of her neck and shoulders.

He held her until she whimpered and squirmed. Then he finally answered her, giving her what she craved as he pulled out and thrust into her with satisfaction. These noises that Samantha made, they were different than her soft, needy cries as he slowly made love to her. These were sharp cries of pleasure as he gave it to her exactly how she wanted it. These cries made his thirium boil and surge. They made him want to give it to her so good she would be screaming his name in pleasure even in her sleep.

He fucked her harder. She cried out in response before her arms gave out—and she banged her head on the wall.

Connor immediately stopped, eyes wide and horrified. Had he the ability to breathe, a comically loud gasp would have come from him. Samantha fell back into him, holding her head.

“Sam! Samantha! Are you okay?”

She was half laughing, half crying as she gingerly touched her head. Even as he tried to get a better look, she was kissing him as she turned around. “It's fine,” she said between giggles and kisses. Her arms went around his neck, trying to keep his attention on what they were doing before. “We'll worry about it later. Please don't say you're already finished with me, because I'm not done with you.”

He allowed himself to be distracted as a smile pulled at the side of his mouth. “Okay, what would you like me to do?”

She sat up on her knees and straddled his hips. “Stay there.” Biting her lip with satisfaction, she sat down upon him until she had taken it all in. With a satisfied sound she ground down, rolling her hips so he was stimulating every little itch she had. When she started riding him, Connor took control, his android strength lifting her up and down with ease.

“Mmm, yes,” she breathed as she clutched him. “I'm almost there. Connor. Be there with me.” She held his face in her hands, their foreheads brushing as she rode him. “Can you? Can you do it with me?”

“Yes.” His answer came out like a sigh.

A gasping laugh came out of her, as if to hear that was a huge relief. She continued to cup his face, eyes locked onto his as she chased her high. “Baby, stay with me. Are you almost there?”

Connor's air pumps kicked on. “Yes,” he said with a beautiful hitch in his voice. He closed his eyes as he forced his systems to the edge. “I-I'm almost...”

Samantha rode him harder as his body tightened around her as she crashed. He came immediately after and then she screamed as something else happened. A low hum came from the apparatus inside her and she felt it through her whole being. It wasn't a cry of pleasure, but an absolute scream of surprise and overload as she smothered Connor's grinning face into her breasts, her fingers digging into his scalp.

His arms stayed tight around her, still pumping into her, milking her pleasure until she was truly finished. “Fifty-two seconds,” she heard him say to himself.

But she was too focused on something else to take note of it. “Wh-what the crap?” Samantha demanded, still panting. With a wince, she removed herself from him and reached for the empty box left discarded on the other side of the king-sized bed. She inspected the packaging with a frown. “No, of course. Of _course_ it vibrates!” She gave an incredulous laugh.

“I made it do that,” Connor admitted.

Her head snapped to look at him. “What?!”

“I have control over the attachment. The program that comes with it also allows me to simulate an orgasm at will. So I was able to do that with you.”

“Simulate?” Now Samantha looked irritated. “So you faked it?”

“No, I felt it. I really did. And it was nice. But it was more controlled. Not like what you did to me earlier. That was... something else.” He grinned a little at the memory of it. In truth, his circuits were still tingling pleasantly from that high.

Samantha sat on the bed thoughtfully for a moment, mentally unpacking everything they just did. It all felt a little surreal.

“What?” Connor asked when she had been too quiet for too long.

“We just got this hotel room for fucking, I guess. I feel like... I don't know, like I should feel dirtier about it. But I don't.”

“Why would you feel dirty?” Connor asked, coming up behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her temple. “We had fun.”

She leaned back into him as he pulled her into a warm embrace. His body was heated from all the activity, even 'breathing' warm air onto her skin. Connor was right. It was fun. Samantha had always thought of fucking as something shameful and dirty. Something one did in dark, sticky and gritty places. But not with Connor. Everything she did with Connor she enjoyed. It felt good, it felt right.

“I love you,” she told him. He mumbled similar sentiments as he continued to bestow chaste kisses to the side of her face, then her shoulder. She glanced back at him. “So what was the thing about the fifty-two seconds? What were you timing?”

“The length of your orgasm,” he said pragmatically.

“What?” she asked with an unattractive snort.

“A lengthy female orgasm can be anywhere from sixty seconds to two minutes. Next time, I aim to beat your record of fifty-two seconds.”

She laughed outright. “Where do you get this stuff?”

“The internet. I use your cell phone as a hot spot.”

She was grinning wide as she leaned in to kiss him. “You're so freaking weird.”

“You love that I'm weird,” he insisted.

And he was right.

 

 


	14. You Before Me

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Fourteen: You Before Me**

 

“I need a shower,” Samantha announced as she sat up, smelling herself. “Ugh, so sweaty and gross. Can you smell that, Connor?”

He lay on his side on the hotel bed, head propped up on his palm. “Smelling requires the act of inhaling, so no.”

“Be grateful,” she returned, getting off the bed and padding to the bathroom.

“Can I join?” Connor called as she disappeared through the door.

Her head poked back out. “You are invited, but you need to leave your _friend_ out of it.” She looked pointedly at the stiff appendage attached to his groin, still at permanent attention before returning to the bathroom.

In the shower, Samantha had already begun soaping herself up when Connor, now back to his original parts, joined her inside. She turned to greet him, looking him up and down with approval. She liked his android form. She liked looking at all of him. Everything about him never failed to intrigue and fascinate her.

He watched her with curiosity as she kept her gaze on him while she soaped up a wash cloth and then pressed it to his chest.

“What are you doing?” Connor asked.

“I'm going to wash you.”

“It is not necessary to wash me as such.”

“As such?” she responded playfully. “Would you rather I take you outside and spray you down with the hose when you get dirty?”

“I feel like you would enjoy that,” came the cheeky reply.

Samantha made a soft noise of agreement as she continued to run the cloth over his chest and shoulders.

“You really don't have to,” Connor insisted.

“I want to,” she insisted right back.

“Why?”

She paused, her hands on him. “It makes me feel like I'm taking care of you. But if you don't like it, I'll stop.”

Connor liked her hands on him for any reason. But watching her put effort and work into something that garnered no needful result confused him. And a deep part of him felt guilty anytime she put more effort into caring for him. That part of him was convinced he was not deserving of such effort. Not when there was a time when she loved him with her whole heart and his response to it had been no more than polite concern.

Still, the selfish part of him told her she could do as she liked. Samantha seemed very pleased to continue with her work. He watched as she touched him with wide, curious eyes. Scrutinizing all the tiny bits of him with far more attention than she ever had before when they were making love.

At first, Connor, began to feel like he was on display while she studied him like a foreign specimen. It made him feel like a thing, like a robot to be poked and tinkered with. But Samantha, his dear, dear Samantha, dispelled that feeling as fast as it came. She inspected his elbow, feeling with her fingers how it worked as she bent it back and forth. Then she kissed it. Eyes closed, lips gentle, she bestowed her affection upon that part of him. Then came the shoulder joint as she learned how it worked and then fell in love with that part of him next.

Before he knew it, she was answering that unspoken goal he had never told her about. As she moved on to learn him, she ignited just about every sensor he had as she methodically washed him inch by inch. When she was finished with the front, she washed his wide, strong back, his neck and shoulders. And when she was finished there, she knelt on the shower floor and ran her hands up and down his legs.

He felt her kiss the back of his knee and Connor hung his head in the downpour of the shower, eyes closed. To be loved like this was humbling, and more than he knew how to handle. He did not know how to respond other than to stand there and allow it. Not for the first time, he thought about how she knew how to love better than he. Again, he felt himself an inappropriate subject for her great heart, but at the same time, he selfishly never wanted to give it up.

Stuck in his inner thoughts, the full-body wash was over before he knew it. Samantha stood and turned off the water. Connor soundlessly let it drip off his form, not moving to cover or dry himself.

“I hear it!” Samantha exclaimed, now that the bathroom was silent.

Connor turned in time to get Samantha's full form into his chest. She moved into him with enough force that the surprise pressed his back against the wall. Samantha was plastered to his front, her ear to his chest.

“There's the purring again,” she said in a low voice. “I love it. That's my favorite sound.”

Connor dumbly stood there, gaze idly staring at the wall. He had not been aware his body was making that sound. That particular noise sometimes made its pleasure known on its own without him consciously turning it on. Samantha made little happy noises as she listened. Her own brand of purring, he supposed.

His arms went around her, keeping her close as they both dripped on the shower floor. He closed his eyes as he savored how soft and pliant her form was against the unforgiving firmness of his human-shaped shell. He could hold her like this forever. But he also knew that exposed and wet was not the most comfortable state for humans.

“Let's get you dry and warm, okay?” he whispered to her after a while.

“After a hot shower in the middle of summer, I'm plenty warm,” she replied, still blissfully listening to his chest. “You're still warm from the shower, too.”

He allowed it for a while longer, but then the purr slowly morphed into an anxious whine of his systems. Samantha was about to ask him about it when he said in a more urgent voice, “Humans need to be dry and warm.” And she knew this was his android OCD tendencies trying to take care of her. She kissed his jaw and kindly agreed.

She wrapped one towel around her torso and then another up in her hair like a large, white turban. The third she grabbed for Connor because, despite his insistence of her being dry, he hardly had a sense of his android body being wet. Modesty was not a thing for him either. When he was ordered, he stood before her nude while Samantha dried him off. He watched her with a gentle smile as she lovingly touched him all over again.

When finished, Samantha flopped tiredly onto the bed. She rolled over onto the discarded attachment and tossed it to the floor so she wouldn't have to look at it. Connor gave her an amused look before joining her on the bed. He stretched out on his side next to her while she lay in her towel, an arm draped over her eyes. He took her hand, pulling it away so he could gain access to her face and adore it with soft, slow kisses. His hand continued holding hers as he did so; the hand that was hers, but not made of her.

Connor noticed her gaze was focused on where they touched, so he kissed her prosthetic hand. Samantha seemed a little self-conscious of his attention in that way, but the synthetic skin of her arm melted away entirely. For the first time, Connor could see clearly where the flesh ended and the prosthetic began. Intrigued, his studied the melding of flesh and technology, only looking at first. When he then touched, Samantha started pulling her arm back, looking a little distressed. She didn't like being touched there. He made a mental note of it.

He soothed her anxiety when he revealed his hand to her as well. White on white, the two hands made of the same material flirted and caressed each other. Their owners took turns inspecting the others', getting to know each other as intimately as they could.

“Connor,” Samantha then said in a soft voice. “Is it weird when I touch you with two different hands?”

“Why would it be weird?”

“Don't they feel different to you?”

He kissed the white, dainty palm. “They have a different texture, but they're both you. They both make me feel loved when they touch me.”

“You don't have a preference?” she wondered. “Do you prefer to be touched with a soft hand? Or does it feel better to be touched with something that feels more like you?”

Connor just snuggled up against her back, pressing his face in her neck. “You are my preference,” he mumbled. “Everything that is you, I prefer.”

She was silent, but he could nearly hear her smile. “You're my preference, too,” she said with humor. “I don't ever want to be without you.”

He moved until he hovered over her, propped up on his palms. “Then keep me,” he told her in that smokey voice of his. “Keep me forever.”

When he kissed her, an urge flooded over him. He needed to hear her cry out in pleasure. His mouth worked its way down her jaw and throat as he tugged loose the towel wrapped snugly around her. He kissed the valley between her now exposed breasts.

“Again?” she asked in a breathy voice. “I don't know if I can go again.” She sucked in air when he ran a thumb firmly around her hardened nipple.

“You can,” he assured her with confidence. “You can for me.” It was that voice that really started the fire. He continued to tease her with hands and mouth until she was arching and writhing below him. He kissed his way down to her navel. “Make noise for me. I want to hear you come undone.”

When his face pressed between her open thighs, Connor heard plenty. With her hand clutching his hair, his tongue delving her depths, she sang his praises. She made all sorts of delicious sounds for him, crying his name until she unraveled at her core. She came down off her high looking as fatigued as Connor had ever seen her. Still, she insisted on wiping his face with a towel before he tried to kiss her again.

“You don't have to do that,” she insisted.

“I _like_ doing it,” Connor insisted right back. “And you like it, too. As long as you like it, I'm going to keep putting my mouth on you.”

She flushed a little at his bluntness.

“You are so beautiful afterward,” he murmured as he rubbed his nose against hers. “I like seeing how radiant you are after I love you properly.”

“Me?” she asked with wide-eyed wonder. “You think I'm beautiful?”

Connor hovered above her, propped up on his elbows. His LED flickered yellow for a moment as he processed the fact that he had never told her this. That probably no one had. Could humans not know these things if no one told them?

“This surprises you?” he wondered.

Samantha glanced away, self-conscious. “I didn't think it was something androids noticed or thought about.”

She wasn't wrong. One's physical appearance was far more important to humans than to androids. Connor wasn't sure how well he grasped human standards of beauty. Didn't the humans think she was beautiful? How could she not be to their standards? There was beauty in that she was both wounded and strong. Her music was beautiful. The way she played and sang was beautiful. Her true smile was radiant and it lit him up with joy when it was turned his way.

The way she loved him; all the many different ways she loved this selfish machine. How she praised him, treasured him, every chance she had. Her love for him was the most beautiful of all. Connor was created without the knowledge of how to love. He learned how from her. As far as he was concerned, Samantha knew how to love best of all the humans. He needed to learn how to love better. He was not good enough at it if she looked so sad and surprised when he told her of his affections.

“To me, you are the most beautiful thing in the world,” he said truthfully.

She flushed and said nothing but pressed her face into his neck to hide. Connor allowed it. He held her, his idle hands caressing her form as he muttered soft affections to her as she had so often done to him. She listened, still and quiet in his arms while he told her how she made him feel happy and wanted, and so alive. How important she was to him, how he would do anything for her. How much he wanted her to be happy. How much he tried to love her the way she deserved, though he wished he was better at it.

Samantha shook her head into his neck when he said that. “I know you love me,” she said softly. Her palm pressed to his chest over his thirium pump. “I feel it all the time. Your love is heavenly. Anyone would be lucky to have it.”

“You have it,” he murmured back. “Always you.”

To that, she made those soft, happy sounds he loved to hear. She stretched out on her stomach, chin resting on her arms. Connor was delighted to have this part of her exposed to him. He immediately set about peppering her back with kisses, mapping out the structure of her with his fingers.

“This. This is my favorite part,” he mumbled as he nuzzled the dip of her spine.

“I am aware of that,” she responded with humor. She closed her eyes as she felt him kiss a very thorough trail from her tail bone to the base of her skull.

His fingers danced along the lines of her shoulders. “I have a massage program.”

“You should definitely use it then,” came Samantha's immediate reply.

He straddled her, sitting back on his heels and stilled for a moment as he integrated the file into his systems. Then his hands, warm and firm, kneaded the muscles of her back and shoulders. She made a deep, satisfied sigh in return.

“I never thought I would do something like this,” Samantha muttered, mostly to herself.

“Do what?” Connor asked in the same lazy tone. He was quite enamored with his new-found knowledge of human muscle groups and how Samantha's back was so beautifully put together.

“Slipping out to spend the day in bed with a gorgeous man. It's like something from a romance novel. If someone would have told me I would be doing this, I never would have believed it. Especially before you came.”

Connor was quiet for a thoughtful moment. “What was it like in that house before I came?”

“Before you, there was nothing else, but that house and repetition. Every day was the same. Days without color.” Connor paused a moment. His days before his awakening, he too thought of them as colorless. “Food had no taste,” Samantha went on. “The sun had no light, no warmth. I would read mountains of books without ever having a favorite. Because they were just words on a page and nothing about them reached me. Looking at words was just a way to pass time.

“I didn't go out into the city much, even before I lost my arm. There was no one out there to see, no one to do things with. I would sometimes daydream about traveling, experiencing new things. And then I would remember it would just be me, all alone in a strange place. And I would realize I did not know how to be in the world. I guess I still don't.”

Connor leaned down, nuzzling behind her ear. “We can learn together. I will go with you. All you have to do is ask and we will go.”

He sat back as Samantha rolled over, sitting up to meet his gaze. She put her arms around his neck, meeting his kind, chocolate eyes. She knew what he was saying. He had been saying it for a while in that secret language he still used. He would take her from that place if she asked. But he did not understand the danger that would put him in. Someone else owned him. That someone else could snuff him right out of existence if he wished, if Connor did something to make him angry enough to follow through on his threats.

So instead of giving Connor the permission he kept asking for, she kissed his nose. “Having you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make everything worth it.”

Connor's expression was indiscernible. She held his face in her hands as he closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. Then he announced he was done fucking her. Making love was the only thing they would be doing for the rest of that afternoon.

* * *

 

 

He felt the bullet wiz by him, grazing and damaging his arm. Several yards ahead, an armed android stood at the building ledge, a young human girl dangling in his grip.

“Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll jump!”

“Hi Daniel, my name is Connor,” he called.

“How—how do you know my name?” the android demanded.

“I know a lot of things about you. I've come to get you out of this.”

A helicopter circled overhead, so close it whipped the light patio furniture around. An armed SWAT team crouched at his back ready to fire at any opportunity. They would have fired already if not for the girl. The girl was the mission. She had to survive this no matter the cost.

He talked calmly to the desperate android whose LED was permanently stuck on red. The gun moved back and forth between being aimed at him and pressed against the girl's temple. He slowly crept forward as his negotiation program kicked in. A wounded officer lay on the ground near his feet. He crouched to offer aid and the android fired, hitting the ground inches from them both.

“Don't touch him! Touch him and I'll kill you!”

He ripped the black tie from his neck.

_Black?_

“You can't kill me. I'm not alive.”

_Not alive? Is that true?_

Once he had used the tie to staunch the bleeding, he continued to move closer to his objective, using every angle he could think of to talk the android out of hurting his hostage.

“They were going to replace you and you became upset. That's what happened, right?”

The android was cracking. His posture loosened, his despair and broken heart began to overpower his outrage. The gun lowered.

“I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered.” His anger returned. “But I was just their toy. Something to throw away when you're done with it.” The gun returned to press against the girl's head.

He had to do something. By now he was close enough. He had to do what needed to be done to complete the mission. He rushed them, grabbing the girl and putting his body between her and the other android. Daniel fell from the ledge and he heard the shot of the gun the same time the bullet tore through the back of his neck. Better him than the girl to take the hit. He would always come back, she would not.

Damage reports flickered across his vision before he lost control of his limbs and his body fell forward over the girl in an awkward position. The last thing he was aware of was the girl's screams as he succumbed to the damage and fell offline.

* * *

 

 

Connor opened his eyes in the darkness, his LED flickering red as if he were in danger. He did not stand on a building roof, riddled with bullets. He sat up in bed. Samantha's body slumbered next to him, her elegant back pale in the moonlight that leaked through a crack in the curtains. He had been in his recharge state, something he couldn't do on command. It usually happened after he had physically exhausted his systems. While in that state, he had somehow connected to another RK800.

Silently, he got up and fetched the remote from where it sat by the TV. He turned it on with low volume and flicked through the channels. There, news coverage of a rooftop that looked all too familiar. It had just happened that night. A house android had gone through the awakening. And his emotion had been rage and betrayal, just as Connor's had. Only this android reacted to it by grabbing a gun and killing the father of the family. He nearly killed the girl as well.

Didn't the android love this family? Even if he felt hurt and betrayed, why was murder the option he chose? Maybe Calvin was wrong. Maybe the change could cause androids to go berserk and to do things they otherwise would not have done. If this android was capable of murder, then weren't there others as well? Were they _all_ capable of it?

“I figured it out!”

Connor jumped when Samantha suddenly exclaimed and sat up in bed. He quickly turned off the TV and forced his yellow LED to cycle back to blue, despite his roiling emotions. The scare of her sudden declaration sent his thirium pump racing.

“I know why the plug goes _in_ the wires and why it got you all hot and bothered,” Samantha informed him. “It's for both the guy plug and the one with lady parts. You put the other gender one in and...”

She made some rather crude gestures with her hands. Connor blinked and glanced around the room, wondering where this odd, one-sided conversation was going.

“Androids are so _weird_ ,” Samantha concluded with wonder as she flopped back down on her pillow. She then glanced over at Connor, as if noticing he was there for the first time. “Were you watching your murder shows? You can keep it on. I feel bad. You were probably so bored while I was sleeping.”

“No, I'm done. I think I'll join you in bed.” He slipped under the sheets, their bare bodies brushing once again. He pulled her back up to his chest and tucked her in, arms around her. His head lay on top of hers and he felt her whole body sigh and relax. No, he wouldn't dream of abandoning her to watch a little more TV. He had only this night to hold her. Tomorrow, he would have to let her go once more. He wanted to savor every moment he had her form against his until the morning came.

* * *

 

 

Samantha awoke with restless hips and a delicious feeling deep in the core of her. It took her brain a few moments to realize that this was because, hidden under the blankets, an android had his face buried between her thighs. She savored the feeling of his tongue running over her before she breathed out. “Connor.”

His face appeared, chin resting on her stomach. The blue of his LED glowed in the shadows of his blanket cave. “Good morning.”

“You're redefining the term,” she laughed back, her face a little flushed. He kissed her stomach and she added, “Didn't you have enough last night?”

“I can never have you enough,” he muttered into her skin, causing her to flush even more. “And I don't know when I'll have you again, so I'm taking what I can.”

Samantha let her head fall back at that statement, staring at the ceiling. Connor pulled himself further up her body to hover over her, propped up on his elbows. Samantha tried to wipe herself from his lips with her fingers. Connor wiped the rest of it on his arm and then kissed her anyway. She hesitated a little, but allowed it. Then she stiffened when she felt something else rub against her.

“You put it back on?” she demanded. “Why?”

“Penetrative sex is pleasurable. _You_ find it pleasurable. I don't know why you keep protesting.”

Though her arms had looped around his neck, her gaze glanced away. “It's not... you. I feel like it's saying you alone are not enough to satisfy me. But you are. You really are.”

“What if, one day, I get permanent modifications added?” he challenged with a raise of his brow. “Would you still have the same opinion?”

Again, she flushed at the idea. “I honestly don't know.”

With a finger, he tipped her head back so she would have to look at him. “Just let me make you feel good. Don't think about it any more than that.”

She was pliant when he kissed her again. Her gasp was soft and music to his ears as he pressed against her. Already wet, he entered her easily and Samantha arched into it, biting her lip.

“Tell me you like it,” Connor urged with a grin. He settled his hips against hers and remained still.

“Do _you_ like it?” she shot back. She was trying not to squirm against his body that was not moving at all. “Be honest. Can you actually feel it?”

“I feel it just fine.”

She shifted again, wishing he would finally move his hips. But she wasn't yet willing to outright ask for it. “You're a little too cool about it for me to believe you.”

“As I said before, with the attachment, it's far more controlled. I can decide how much or how little I feel. And when or if I climax.”

Samantha hooked her legs around him and ran her nails down his back, hoping he'd get the hint and finally move. “Doesn't that kind of take the fun out of it?”

“Oh believe me, I'm having fun.” He paused and then added, “I'm going to turn it on.”

For a moment, Samantha had no idea what he was talking about. Then her brows shot up with realization a moment before she felt it. A low vibration deep inside her.

“Ar—are you kidding?” she demanded as she gasped.

Connor was extremely bemused as he watched her. “I want to see what you'll do.”

“I might just smack you,” she threatened as she kept sucking in air like she was about to drown. Her nails dug into him harder.

“And why would you do that?” he asked, taking in every little response she made.

“I feel like you're being a little too sm—smug about this—ah!” She stubbornly sucked in more air, trying to keep her cool. Yet, her hips were moving on their own, trying to get that angle just right, despite the fact that Connor's weight kept her pinned where she was.

“Fight it all you want,” Connor replied, still looking so pleased with himself. “It just gives me a longer show.”

“Show?! You ass!” She tried to push him off, but he was dead weight on top of her. Very self-satisfied dead weight. Instead of moving away, he dropped his face into her neck and dug his hips in a little more.

A high-pitched gasp came out of her, then she grit her teeth, her fingers clutching his hair. She clenched around him, stubbornly unwilling to give him the satisfaction. But she couldn't fight it. She threw her head back and cried in panting laughs.

She could practically feel Connor grinning into her skin, which irritated her. But she was too caught up in it now to do anything else. The stimulation was relentless and she felt it build up like a huge pressure. Almost there, but not quite yet. Now she whimpered, biting his neck in her frustration. If he were human, she would have loved to bite him hard enough to make him yelp. All she could do was clamp down in frustration, knowing it hardly bothered him.

“You're almost there,” he urged in a throaty voice. “So close. I'll help you get there.”

Her eyes widened as he gathered himself, pulled back his hips and then thrust back in. On reflex, Samantha slapped her hands over her mouth as she gave a sharp scream.

“No,” Connor insisted, pulling her hands away. “We're free here. I want to hear everything.”

Samantha let him hear it all as she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his ear. “Ah! Connor! God! Yes, Connor! Harder!”

Grinning, Connor increased his thrusts, making them solid and satisfying. That low hum still vibrated between them. Samantha continued to sing his praises, crying his name again and again as her nails dragged over his scalp and shoulders. The bed rocked as his thrusts shook them both and Samantha absolutely unraveled until she felt like so many errant strings of confetti cast about all over.

“Connor, turn it off now,” she said between gasps. “It's over.”

“Not yet,” he insisted, digging his hips in. “You're still going.”

He was right. Her climax was still rippling through her body and Connor was determined to milk it for all the pleasure he could. Samantha closed her eyes, jaw taut as she arched and let the waves take her under over and over. It seemed to go on forever until it finally passed.

That horrible apparatus was finally turned off.

“One minute, twelve seconds,” Connor announced as he carefully removed himself from her. “A very satisfactory time.”

“Yeah, look at you,” Samantha panted, a little more irritation back in her voice. “You just won the sex olympics.”

He laughed, low and thick. Then he brushed his nose against hers. “I think it's more accurate to say that _you_ won.”

Samantha flushed and promptly covered her face with her hands. Connor removed his weight from her with amusement.

“Are you going to take that thing off now?” she asked, her voice muffled by her hands.

“If you want me to.”

“I do.”

There was a click as the plug popped out of its port and Connor set it aside. Samantha peered at it through her fingers. Ugh. She wanted to kick it across the room. Connor looked around for his original casing, but Samantha found it first and snatched it up. He tried to take it from her, but stilled his hand when she jerked it away.

“Not yet,” she said, now sitting up on her knees. She pressed a hand to his chest, urging him to lay back. “You had your fun. Now I'm going to have mine.”

He raised a brow curiously, but allowed himself to be pushed onto his back. Samantha climbed on top, straddling his hips to keep him pinned down. Cupping his face, she kissed him soundly until he was making soft noises of contentment into her mouth. His hands slid to her hips and Samantha took them in hers, threading their fingers together.

She pinned his hands to the mattress on either side of his head. Their fingers made love to each other, as they often tended to do. With that being one of his hot spots, Connor closed his eyes and moaned. His body heated up. Perfect. Very pleased with the results, Samantha continued to kiss and nip around his jaw and neck, the other sensitive spots she knew he had.

Her mouth worked further down, kissing the dip of his collarbones and further along the line of his chest until she came to the glowing circle of his power core. She released one of his hands so she could firmly rub the blue ring. Connor hissed and jerked, but Samantha would not allow him to block her from it. She rubbed it again and then slid her fingers into the exposed part of his circuitry. They wriggled into that tight bundle of wires and Connor's hand reflexively shot out to grab her wrist.

Samantha paused in what she was doing, but dared him with her eyes to complain about it. He looked like he wanted to, but realized the hypocrisy of it. She stayed her hand until he eventually let go. Then she set about rubbing him with her fingers, good and deep. As she did so, she leaned forward to taste the soft sounds he made on her lips.

“ _Tell me you like it_ ,” she said with a satisfied purr.

“Is that what I sound like?” he asked as he tried not to squirm.

“Mmmhmm. It's both irritating and arousing.”

“Agreed,” he grunted as he clenched his jaw.

She continued to work her fingers inside him, going deeper as she kissed and nipped the side of his neck. Then, she pulled back and her mouth settled on his power core.

“Shit,” he hissed, arching his head back with eyes closed.

“Relax,” she murmured into his skin. “I've got you. You're safe with me.”

She worked him over slowly, alternating between all his hot spots until she felt the heat practically radiate from his body. Though she could watch Connor writhe under her all day, she knew it wasn't healthy to keep his systems running hot for too long. When she felt he had enough, she finally gave into his whispering pleas and pumped her fingers all the way into the wires. They reached the sensitive node in the back and she rubbed it firmly.

His hand fumbled for hers and she grabbed it while he came apart with a jerk of his whole body. She held his hand tight as he then arched and cried out before flopping onto the bed again. As per his usual, he draped his free arm over his eyes as he recovered. Samantha kept his other hand, rubbing her thumb over it. After a while, she let him go and retrieved the missing cover of his shell and popped it back in place. Though curiously, his synthetic skin didn't pop back quite as easily. It faded in and out over the area that had been removed. Samantha curiously touched it and it receded where her fingers made contact.

“What's your skin doing?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

He raised his arm a little, glancing down at his torso. “It will be fine. I'm just a little worn out.”

Samantha would have been proud of herself at that statement, but she was distracted as she drew shapes on his chest and watched the line of white, exposed shell follow her finger. She spelled out SAM and then drew a smiley face.

“You having fun?” Connor asked tiredly.

Samantha pressed her palms firmly to his chest and then released, watching her white hand prints slowly fade back to skin color. Next, she left a firm imprint of her lips and watched it do the same.

“Sam.”

She looked up at him, greatly amused. “Okay, I'll stop.”

“Just for a while,” he said as he extended an arm as an invitation. “Then you can touch me again where ever you want.”

Samantha cuddled up to his side, feeling his lips on her forehead. She knew he needed time to recover after a session that intense. In his arms, she dozed for a while. Connor, without knowing, followed her into sleep mode. When he came out of it, Samantha was laying on top of him, now awake. She had her phone with her, earbuds in her ears and eyes closed. Her fingers splayed on his chest, tapping invisible keys as if he were a soundless piano.

He reached up and took an earbud for himself, causing her to open her eyes. She was listening to piano music, playing along with her fingers.

“Did you know,” she said, “that I knew how to play the piano from the first time I opened my eyes? The real Samantha Hall didn't play. But somehow, I do. I can hear any song and know exactly how to play it. It came in with all the other information they stuffed into my brain.”  
“But you enjoy it,” Connor reminded.

“I do enjoy it.” She stopped tapping her fingers. “We need to get up. It's time to go back.”

Connor groaned and rolled them over so he was on top. “One more day,” he murmured into her neck. “Let me stay in bed with you for one more day.”

She hummed in agreement as he nuzzled her skin. “That sounds amazing, but we have to go home. We'll always have this. They can't take it away from us. It's frozen in time forever, right here, right now. And we both can visit it whenever we miss the other.”

He pulled his head up. “Visit it?”

“This time we spent together, it's always going to be in here.” She touched his forehead. “And here.” Her fingers pressed to his chest over his thirium pump. “If you ever need me, revisit this memory. I will be here for you, in this place. Warm.” She kissed him. “Willing.” She kissed him again. “And so very, very in love with you.”

Connor cupped her face and kissed her back; deeply, thoroughly. Tasting her as if this kiss was the last time he would ever taste her and he had to commit it fully to memory. After a while, they reluctantly parted and retrieved their clothes. The Thing, as Samantha would think of it as, was left hidden at the bottom of the trash bin. There was no way she was packing that home. After this stunt she pulled, she was sure her bag would be searched.

As they left the hotel room, Samantha paused in the doorway. “Connor, can you check the bathroom one more time? Make sure I didn't leave anything in there.”

He turned to give the place one more sweep while Samantha checked her jean pockets for the hotel key. As she looked, she was slightly aware that the people in the room next to hers were returning, probably from breakfast. Two female voices whispered to each other, but she hardly took notice of the 'I think that's her' and the giggles that followed.

Then, one of them spoke louder. “Hey, who's Connor?”

Samantha looked up at the question and saw two women watching her, roughly her same physical age. She obediently pointed to the doorway as Connor stepped out and shut it behind him. It took her dumb brain a while to realize there should be no way these women would know how to ask for that name. Other than the fact that she had been screaming it all yesterday, last night, and this morning.

She was still too dumbfounded to be embarrassed as the two guests now turned their attention to Connor. Samantha could see it in their faces as they looked at him. They saw Connor first. They saw his lean form and his handsome face. Those deep, expressive eyes and that kissable mouth. A mouth that quirked up in satisfaction at their stares. Only then, after the two women had flushed a little over him, did they notice he wasn't human.

Connor gave them both a polite nod, still looking like the cat that caught the canary, before he put a hand on Samantha's back and steered her toward the elevator. As they waited, Samantha was proud of him. Even though he was clearly marked as an android, those two strangers saw him first as a real, live person. They seemed to have trouble believing his android indicators when they noticed them. That was what Samantha had wanted for him; for people to see him for what he was. A glance at Connor and he looked pretty proud, too. Though it may have been merely because he had made two women flush. He was very good at that.

* * *

 

 

This time, they walked hand in hand back the way they had come. They had never held hands in public before. It made Samantha warm all the way down to her toes. Even if a few people shot them judgmental looks. And strangely, those looks didn't bother her. They didn't make her feel angry or self-conscious. Instead, it was merely the unfamiliar sensation of being noticed. Of being in the world and a part of it where people could see her and they could judge her. Because she, at this moment, was actually a part of them. What a strange sensation. She wondered if any other human understood this feeling.

But when they neared the neighborhood where they left the car, Samantha glanced at Connor and they both let go of the other. Connor's fingers came right back to her, brushing the back of her hand as if his hand already longed for hers. She smiled at him in understanding. Hours of being with each other, skin to skin; touching, kissing, doing as they liked. It had meant to hold them for the lengthy time in between until they could be together again. But the second they were apart, it didn't seem like enough. It was never enough. Samantha wanted to shower him with kisses and affection for the rest of her life. She never wanted to stop. But now, as strange as it sounded, they had to step out of the real world and go back to their life of seclusion where they were alone. Always monitored, but still alone.

Garrett's truck was there, parked next to her car in the parking lot. He sat on the nose of her little blue car looking pissed as hell. His new second was there as well. He didn't look too happy about it either. Samantha didn't walk any faster to greet him and Garrett did not stand to meet her either.

“You want to explain to me where the _fuck_ you've been?” Garrett demanded, squinting in the mid-morning light.

Samantha stopped a few paces before him. Connor stood at her shoulder. She took a moment and then simply said. “No, I don't.”

Setting his jaw, Garrett stood and snatched the travel bag hanging from Connor's shoulder. He yanked it open and pointedly searched through all the contents. Then, holding eye contact with her, he dumped everything from the bag onto the ground.

Samantha's mouth fell open. “Seriously?”

“Do you know how bad your old man chewed my ass after you disappeared? I nearly lost my fucking job, Sam! He pays me to know where you are at all times. You made me look like a fucking fool! For what? Where the hell have you been?”

She sucked in a large breath and let it out. “I went to a hotel.”

Garrett stared at her. “What the f—why?”

“Because I've never been in a hotel Garrett. I've never stayed the night anywhere else but that house. I just wanted to do something new. And I knew if I told you, you'd think it was stupid and you wouldn't let me.”

The head of security calmed down a bit, though was still visibly perturbed. She definitely wasn't wrong. He huffed and ran his fingers through his short hair in agitation. “Damnit Sam, you sure picked a hell of a day to do it.”

“I know which day I picked,” Samantha said sternly. “And I came back to the car, didn't I? If there was no one here to escort me, I'd still go right back to the house. Is it really too much to expect some trust?”

Garrett clenched his jaw at that question. He shook his head, looking like he wanted to yell at her. Instead, his voice came out like a low hiss. “Get your shit and get in the truck.”

“I can drive the car back just fine.”

He ripped the keys from her fingers. “Get in the fucking truck! Now!”

Her eyes widened. She had heard that tone from Garrett before, but never aimed at her. Without a word, she dropped down and shoveled everything back into the bag. As she walked toward the truck, Garrett stepped in the way when Connor moved to follow her.

“Not you. You're going with Simmons in the car.”

Connor's LED flickered yellow for a moment. “I am supposed to be with Samantha.”

“You're supposed to be where I tell you. Simmons is going to drive the car back to the house. You'll go with him.”

Connor looked at the other member of the security team. Jake Simmons, the new second after Malory Rollins was removed from her position. Jake was quite a bit younger than his superior, only twenty-eight. But he was competent and trustworthy, which made him Garrett's natural choice for the promotion.

“Yes, Sir.” Connor still gave Samantha a questioning look. If she protested this arrangement, there wouldn't be a thing the humans could do to get him in that car. But she gave him a confident nod. Most likely, Garrett wanted to have a private conversation with Samantha on the way back. Which was curious. Most people didn't consider a conversation no longer private if there was an android listening in the backseat. But Garrett wasn't most people. And he no longer looked at Connor as if he were simply just a piece of human-shaped hardware. Not anymore.

With one last glance at the two humans, Connor obediently stepped into the passenger seat of Samantha's little blue car and allowed Simmons to drive him back to the house.

* * *

 

 

“I thought you were smarter than this. I really did,” Garrett said as he drove. He still looked pissed. Samantha's blue car followed behind. “I'm disappointed in you.”

Samantha was immune to his bad mood. Especially with the past 24 hours she had. “You're being very dramatic about this. All I did was stay in a hotel overnight.”

“A hotel? What the hell you need a hotel for? Christ, Sam, don't tell me you snuck out to meet someone.”

She barked out a laugh. Mostly because what he was insinuating was correct even if his facts were wrong. “Who the hell would I meet? You're like the only person I know.”

“Then why go?”

“To say I've actually stayed in a hotel. To know what it's like. I got to watch some freaking TV and not have cameras on me 24/7. It was nice. And it felt safe.”

“Jesus. You still should have told me.”

She looked at him. “Don't even pretend you would have let me go.”

Garrett didn't say anything for a while. Then he let out a large breath of air. “Of all the fucking days. Elliot probably wouldn't have even noticed if it were any other time. You really fucked me over, kid.”

“I told you, I know exactly which day I picked. I don't care.”

“Fine. Just remember whatever your old man does to you—does to both of us—this is your fault.”

* * *

 

 

Connor had assumed the drive would be silent. But apparently he had been assigned to the car with Simmons for a reason.

“Android, I would like a full report of where you were and what you did,” the second in security ordered.

Connor had a choice. He could protest, citing his loyalties to Samantha. Or even state he would only report to Garrett. Both of these excuses, he knew, would be questioned and would raise even more suspicions. His last option would be to continue the facade of being a mindless automaton. Connor preferred this. He liked the game of all the humans underestimating him. One day, he had a feeling, he would be using it to his advantage.

As neutrally as he could, he fell into his robot voice, stating the name and address of the hotel.

“A hotel?” Simmons asked. “What did she do there all this time? Was she with anybody?”

Now came the tricky part. Sprinkling some truth into the lie would make it easier to believe. “She stayed in mostly. She was very fixated with the TV.”

“That's all?” Simmons demanded, unconvinced. “She went all the way over there just to watch TV for a whole day?”

“She went out for meals and walked around the city.” What did humans do when staying at hotels? He recalled seeing a pool. “She swam in the hotel pool.”

“I don't recall seeing a swimsuit in her bag,” Simmons shot back. This human was sharp. And sounding too proud of himself for catching Connor's lie.

“She forgot it in the room,” Connor replied. “It was hanging in the shower when we left.”

The human was more suspicious. “If you knew it was there, why did you let her leave it?”

Connor used his best disinterested tone. “My job is to keep Samantha safe. I am not tasked with babysitting her personal items.”

Simmons looked a little too smug at that. Connor knew most of the security team did not think highly of Samantha. They didn't necessarily hate her, but the term 'spoiled little rich girl' was often used among them. Connor would hear their gossip now and then when he made his security rounds. He didn't know why they were like this. They knew why Samantha was practically a prisoner and test subject in her own house. Yet, because she didn't work and lived in comfortable surroundings, they were smug about her losing her personal items. And satisfied when her android seemed as disinterested in her as a person as they were.

Humans could be both so caring and so indifferent. The more humans he knew, the more Connor realized he may never understand the human race as a whole. Only Samantha he would continue to strive to understand. The rest of the humans, he would show indifference to as well.

* * *

 

 

Elliot Hall was there at the house when they returned. Such a scowl on the man's face Connor had never seen on another human. His icy glare settled on Samantha the second she walked in. Connor wasn't even acknowledged.

“You owe me a full explanation and it better be good,” Elliot said to her in a tone so icy it froze the room.

Samantha kept her head high. “I don't have a good explanation. I went to a hotel. I didn't go to meet anyone. I just wanted to do something new. I wanted to live for a day not surrounded by cameras. I wanted to see if I could handle, just for one night, being on my own away from the house.”

She knew the reaction was coming. She must have known, for she gave Connor a warning look not to interfere. Elliot slapped her hard across the face. So hard the sound reverberated in the silent room and she stumbled back from the impact.

“If you ever, ever do that again,” Elliot hissed with deadly venom, “I will end you, do you hear me? You are my daughter. You will obey me! I will not keep anything that refuses to obey! I will not have you disappearing on me again! Is that clear?”

By the end of his tirade, his voice had raised in pitch with a strange desperation that even had Garrett raising his brows in curiosity.

Despite the ringing in her ears from the hit, Samantha noticed it, too. “You were afraid,” she said in awe. “You were scared I would leave you.”

Elliot's eyes widened and he turned from her, hunching over his cane with a sour face.

“I was coming back home,” Samantha said to him in earnest. “I will always come back. I knew I had clinic today. I came back for it. _Dad._ I wouldn't leave you. I wouldn't.”

Even Connor was convinced by that performance. And maybe a part of it was true. Elliot was still her father in a way. Perhaps a part of her did love this man who only used and threatened and abused her. After all, there was certainly a time when all Samantha had was him. Before Connor, who else had she to love other than Elliot Hall?

For his part, Elliot stiffened at those words, straightening as he turned around. He eyed her darkly, leaning on his cane with one hand while extending the other.

“Give me your phone.”

Samantha's eyes widened. “I... I don't...”

“I know you have one. I see the monthly payments come out of your account, you stupid girl. Give it to me.”

Her surprise quickly vanished as her brows narrowed in irritation. “No. I'm an adult and it's my property that I paid for. You can't just steal it from me.”

Elliot set his jaw. “Fine. Then I'm taking the android.”

The color drained from her face. “But--? Why would you take him? He's here to keep me safe.”

“The android is _my_ property and I'll put it to work where ever I like. Or get rid of it.” Satisfied with himself, he held out his hand again. “The phone or the android. Either way, I'm taking one device with me.”

Connor's fists clenched at his side as he watched her remove the phone from her pocket and hand it over. Samantha, however, was not really so surprised. She had a feeling there were eyes on her bank account and this day would come eventually. Which was why she never kept any contacts in the phone and deleted all messages after reading them. At first glance, the cell was empty.

“Why get one anyway?” Elliot asked when he had the device in his hand. “You don't know anyone.”

“For the internet and to download songs,” Samantha mumbled, sounding like a properly chastised child.

Elliot dropped the phone to the floor and smashed it with his cane. Samantha preferred it that way, though she tried to look properly devastated. At least there would be no attempt to see if she had actually corresponded with anyone or, God forbid, if they tried to look up her search history with all the android message boards she'd been to.

“Your service will be canceled and you will not be getting another one,” he informed her. Then he turned to Jake Simmons and asked for the car keys.

Samantha felt her world suddenly shrinking. “You're taking my car, too?” She had paid for that also, but she doubted that argument would get her anywhere this time either.

“You are grounded from the car if I can't trust you with it,” Elliot said.

“For how long?”

“I haven't decided yet. Now get into the lab. I don't want to hear another word from you.”

She breathed out, looking a little defeated. As she followed them to the lab, she glanced back at Connor, giving him an encouraging smile. 'It will be okay,' her eyes tried to say to him. At the same time, she was warning him not to follow. Even though he could. Even though none of those humans could stop him if he decided to take her from them. And he wanted to. There was nothing in the world that he wanted more than to get her out of this place. She was not safe here and it was his job to keep her safe.

Again, he failed that duty as he watched her walk into the lab with all the humans who didn't care about her and the door closed behind them.

* * *

 

 

Samantha awoke from her nightmare, soaked in sweat. It had been a while since she had one. But this, she had never had a nightmare like this before. The normal dream that haunted her, the one where she lost her arm, had abandoned her for a new kind of horror.

In this dream, she had been walking through the lab adjacent to the house. The different clinic rooms held mechanical things moving and lurking in the dark. She tried not to look at them as she heard the tearing and bending of metal. The hallway was impossibly long and there was a heavy sense of wrongness to the rooms. She fought to keep her eyes straight ahead and not look anywhere else.

Then, all the wrongness that had been hidden in the dark rooms was now contained in the blackness of the hallway in front of her. Mechanical things lurked and whirred, grabbed and tore. Her legs kept pulling her forward. She didn't want to look, but there was no choice. The scene came up to meet her, eyes glued forward.

On the floor lay limbs and pieces of limbs. Hanging on the wall by a hook was a limbless, headless torso. It sprouted wires from its various holes and gashes, dripping blue blood. Her foot touched something round and Samantha was powerless to do anything but kneel to inspect it. It had hair, once neatly kept, now wild and damaged. Half the scalp hung from the silicone skull. She turned it around and recognized the face. One eye was torn from the socket. The other, though soft and chocolate brown, was dead and lifeless.

_Connor!_

She screamed his name in her head, but neither in her dream or out loud as she awoke. The vision of his mangled face was still etched onto her mind, staring at her when she closed her eyes. The worst part was that it was not an unrealistic nightmare. There did exist machines that tore apart android bodies before throwing them away. This was to make sure they were completely out of commission. Or, at least to make it so they couldn't climb out of the android landfills if they managed to activate themselves again.

The thought made her sick. If Elliot Hall managed to take Connor from her, there was a possibility that this could be his fate. Never had she felt so trapped and scared. She wanted to throw up.

Her back still ached from the clinic, her head pounding, but she managed to get up and walk to the closet. Her shirt was absolutely soaked in sweat. When she reached for a new one, she felt a little dizzy and had to close her eyes for a moment to steady herself. A longer arm reached out to pluck the shirt from its hanger.

“Connor,” she said with nearly a sigh. It was good to see him after such a horrific dream.

“I noticed your light was on. May I assist?”

She carefully pulled the damp shirt off, mindful of her aches and pains. He helped her slide the new t-shirt on and then smoothed her hair back from her face. Samantha walked into him, pressing her face to his chest. She trembled. He immediately pulled her in, arms firm and warm around her.

“I'm here,” he said softly. “No one's going to hurt you.”

It wasn't her safety she feared for anymore.

Connor kindly led her back to bed, asking her if she needed her medications. Sitting on the mattress, Samantha pressed a hand to her chest. Her heart rate was a little higher than normal. It was coupled with a heavy fear that was all new and slowly consuming her. She probably should take something if she hoped to get any more sleep that night.

As Connor measured out the proper dosage, Samantha said, “Though I am always happy to see you, it irks me a little that I have to find you in order to get those.”

Connor paused. He pointedly put the medicine bottle on her nightstand. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the other and set it there as well.

Samantha looked from him down at the offered bottles. “That is the hottest thing I've ever seen you do.”

“I wish I had more items in my pocket then,” came the bemused reply.

Samantha took his wrist, gently pulling him down to sit on the mattress. When he sat, she climbed into his lap, arms around his neck, face pressing in. Connor put his arms around her, stroking her hair. She wanted to ask him to join her in bed, to stay with her all night. She didn't dare.

Instead, she said, “It isn't safe anymore. I have to figure out a way to get you out of here.”

Connor paused for just a moment before continuing to run his fingers through her hair. He rocked her gently every now and again. Those words were what he had been waiting so long to hear. They were close enough to permission to act. If Samantha wanted him safely out of there, he would do so—and take her with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely reader! Thank you for reading! Thus concludes what I like to think of as the “honeymoon section.” We are now 2/3 finished with this story. As per my usual, I'm going to take a few-week break from posting to work on more chapters and finish planning out the last third of the story.
> 
> In the meantime, please take the time to let me know your thoughts on the story as a whole so far. I would love to hear what you think. Also, during this break, you will still see me active on tumblr at dbhtychou where I've been posting all my DBH related fanart and other things. Thank you all again for going on this journey with me and I'll see you soon with more updates!


	15. What Androids Do At Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. This is just a lone chapter I'm going to post by itself. It will probably be another week or two before I have enough chapters to start posting weekly. I hope this tides you over until then. Thanks for reading!

The first thing she was aware of that morning was a light kiss brushing the side of her face. She felt his warm fingers thread through her hair and then trail down her bare arm.

Samantha made a sleepy noise and then opened her eyes. Connor was there, standing before her bed. “What?” she asked, her brain unable to put together more than a one-word thought. This was new. He had never come to her bedroom to wake her in the morning before. That wasn't part of the routine.

Connor just smiled at her scratchy confusion and crouched down to her level. “You are loved,” her murmured to her, low and sweet. “This morning I'm not letting you wake alone. I wanted to be here you to remind you that I love you.”

It took a moment, but Samantha remembered her confession to him. The admission of her lonely mornings and that brief moment of time between consciousness and clarity where her heart still felt dull and gray. Connor remembered it, too. And he was here to be her first thought the moment she awoke.

“Connor--” she couldn't finish any more than that as her throat tightened. She struggled to sit up, still groggy from the heavy sleep medicine she took. It had been a rough night. Not just because her whole body ached from the clinic. Samantha had never been so scared about losing him as she had the day before when Elliot Hall had outright threatened to take Connor from her if she didn't do as he ordered. She had spent the night crying quietly to herself because she didn't know how to protect him and it was killing her.

As she attempted to sit up with the control and coordination of a newborn foal, Connor leaned into her space, giving her the solid support of his form. She curled around him, burying her face and fingers into his hair. His arms went around her waist, his face cradled in her bust.

“You are everything I ever needed,” she whispered to him. “I'll protect you. I'll never let them hurt you, I promise.” There was a small pause and she added very quietly, “I'll find a way to get you out of this.”

Connor said nothing as he remained ensconced in her embrace and affection. His eyes were closed in bliss from her touch. In his processor, he promised the same thing. He would free her from this place. His plan had already been put into motion.

 

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Fifteen: What Androids Do At Night**

 

For seven and a half months, Connor had prowled the grounds of the Hall Foundation's facility. He knew every nook and cranny of the house and every bush, leaf, and rock of the yard. He knew the fence around the parameter and the road in the front; he knew the trees beyond.

He knew all the members of the security team. He knew their schedules, their routines. And they knew his routine. Because he made sure to go through the same rounds every single night. Everything he did from checking the doors and windows to walking the outside parameter was down to the minute like clockwork. He knew that all the cameras had record of his precise comings and goings because he had hacked the cameras and copied the surveillance footage of himself. He had several video files of himself doing his routine for the cameras night after night. And, when he wanted to deviate from his routine, he would upload a prerecorded video to the security feed. They would never notice the difference.

Even more helpful, one of those cameras was stationed in the security room itself. Connor could watch those who watched him. As the night crew patrolled, Connor snuck around them and into the laboratory. Despite Garrett's threat of putting a bullet in him should he ever go back there, Connor returned again and again. His first night, he only stood in the rooms. He did not touch, but merely stared at the sterile instruments and the stainless steel tables.

Cold, unfeeling surfaces where Samantha's body had lay while they took blood and other samples from her. He had access to that footage as well and had watched the technicians handle her like any other laboratory animal while she lay there and let them do what they wanted. Her expression went blank during the procedures, her eyes dead. Connor had never seen her eyes so dead.

After watching the footage once, Connor couldn't bring himself to watch it again. It felt strangely like being back at Cyberlife. The technicians looked at him as a thing, processing him without care or consideration. So, too, did they do this to Samantha. The thought of it made him angry. No one should touch Samantha like that. If that meant he would be the only one to touch her, if he was the only one who knew how to be gentle and loving with her, then so be it. After they left this place behind, only he would ever lay hands on her. And he would love and caress her in such a way that she would need no other.

Connor hated the laboratory rooms. He wished to burn them, bury it all in the ground, flood it over. Perhaps at a later time. First he needed to learn. His investigative background told him he needed to know the enemy. He learned the different rooms, studied the tools and machines kept there. He broke into the files and read their data.

He learned about the Hall Foundation. They were a research and development company for pharmaceutics, just as advertised. Their harvesting of Samantha's DNA led to developments in better treatments for various cancers and blood diseases. This was all true as Samantha had told him. This was why she had stayed so long. She was a part of something that was saving lives. Connor could not fault her for wanting to stay for that reason. But it should be on her terms, not living as a prisoner, as something to be owned.

Connor had also been inside the surveillance room a time or two; even Garrett's office. If he wasn't going to get shot for being in the lab, that definitely would earn him a bullet between the eyes. He knew where Garrett kept the keys to Samantha's car. At that time, Connor felt he knew everything there was to know about the building and those who worked inside it. Once at that stage, he continued to hatch his plan.

During the day, he and Samantha continued their own habits and routine. While it was still warm out, they sat on a blanket in the sun a few times a week, talking while Samantha pretended to read. Connor started a game with her, similar to their conversation at the park. He asked her again what kind of future she would like to have. Her answer was very much the same as before. Though he was always on the top of her list.

Him, she said every time. If she could only pick one thing, it would be him with her forever. If she could have anything else, then she would take a small house. With a yard with a flower bed, and a back deck with one of those swinging benches where they could sit together and watch the sunset. A dog, because Connor reminded her he liked dogs. Just a quiet, simple, normal life.

As the days passed, Connor's questions branched into the how of their dream. If they were to leave the facility right now, what would they need? Money, Samantha responded with a certain trepidation. They wouldn't get far without money. She told him she had some savings, though she knew the second the foundation thought she was truly running from them, Elliot would shut it down.

“I've been pulling out cash and putting it into a second account they aren't aware of,” Samantha told him. “At least I hope they're not. If I lost the first account, we could live off the second for maybe a month or two. Hopefully that would be enough time to find a job. It probably wouldn't be a good job. I don't have any work experience. But we wouldn't need much, right? I'd have you. A roof over our heads and enough money not to starve and I could survive. I'll sleep on the floor every night if it meant no more of these damn cameras.” She glanced back at the house with distaste as she said the last part.

Connor greatly approved of her plans. Alternate bank accounts was a fantastic idea. He filed that away. Samantha also told him the car was definitely in her name and her name only. She purposefully bought it that way. Even back then, his clever Samantha was thinking of the future more than anyone had given her credit for. Even himself. If she had the keys, they could take the car and no one could legally take it back.

He then asked her what she thought the hardest part of making their own life together would be. Her brief glance in his direction crushed him and he knew that he was the weakest part of their plans. Connor was the chain holding her here. As much as he plotted for her freedom, he was the one keeping her a prisoner. The Hall Foundation owned him. He was property and he was not legally hers. If Samantha took Connor from this place, she was stealing and Elliot Hall had every right to hunt her down and recover his property. Even prosecute her. Connor's monetary value would put the crime into the grand theft category; a felony.

This would be the trickiest part of their escape. Connor wasn't sure yet how to clear this hurdle, but he wasn't through trying. There had to be a way. During his nightly patrols, Connor would steal onto the cell phone hot spots from the security team and go online to research android ownership laws.

As he plotted and planned, Connor became aware of another problem he had not initially anticipated. After he finally had everything ready to be set into motion, how would he know when would be the right time to act? Despite the freedom of his newly discovered deviancy, he was very unskilled at making decisions like this for himself. Samantha or even Garrett were always the ones who told him what to do and when to do it. And a decision like this could not be taken lightly. It had to be exactly the right time or it could fail.

Connor decided to focus on the plan first. Get everything into place and ready should the opportunity present itself. Once it was all finished, then he could worry about when to act.

* * *

 

 

Through August and September, Connor learned and planned. He researched and plotted scenarios in his head. And crept into the places he was forbidden to go. This kept his nights busy, and even in the day, he was a bit absent from time to time. Samantha seemed to understand something was bothering him. There was plenty to be bothered about. She would never be irritated with him if she caught him drifting off while she was talking. She would merely ask him if he was alright and remind him that she loved him. Her hand would twitch like she wished to touch him. Connor also wished she would, cameras be damned.

In those times, he would subtly graze her elbow, reminding her in their secret code how he longed for her. Then she would brighten, sometimes even redden a little, depending on the heat of his look. She would be in better spirits after and Connor would put his plan on hold for a while to give her his full attention.

Connor had been so caught up in his complex machinations, that he was completely blindsided when it hit. As casual as a touch could be, Samantha brushed past him while making herself lunch in the kitchen. She seemed unaffected by it. But Connor's body suddenly remembered hers with burning clarity. It jumped on him, turning him inside out. This need to have her touch. He hadn't yearned like this since the beginning, when he was still struggling to put a name to the emptiness and longing.

Connor longed now. His arms were empty, heavy with the knowledge that he had allowed them to be empty for too long. All his sensors missed her touch; her fingers, her lips. He now related to that look of hunger on Samantha's face that day when she called him to her room and jumped him, begging for but ten minutes of his adoration which he had stretched into twenty. For the first time, Connor understood the concept of hunger. And he was hungry now as he watched Samantha eat her sandwich. He hungered as he watched her chew and make odd faces while she thought deep Samantha thoughts that sometimes she shared with him and sometimes she didn't.

He ached as he gazed at her. To know that she was over there sitting on one side of the table and he was over here on the other. His fingers left tiny indentations in the wood in frustration of the wanting of her, but not being able to have her. And when she spoke to him, sharing her Samantha thoughts, he could hardly pay attention. He heard her voice, but not her words. He wanted to hear that voice panting his name again. Begging him to torture her with slow pleasure and then finally pushing her into a blissful crescendo. Likewise, he became restless with the thought of her mouth on all his most sensitive places, rubbing him roughly in the way he feared, but in the way his body needed it. Needed it so bad his jaw hinge made a whining noise from the way he clenched it.

He thought of nothing else for the rest of the day and into that evening. Being near Samantha was too much of a distraction. Every time he saw her, he wanted to push her on top of the nearest flat surface and take her until she screamed. Or have her take him. He couldn't decide which one he wanted more. His preferences bounced back and forth until the sun went down and Samantha went to bed. The night dragged on as Connor stalked the yard in a very particular mood he wasn't used to. It was a good thing the security team didn't normally engage with him. Connor felt fit to snarl at the next human to dare cross him.

After midnight, Daniels came in; the man Connor had been waiting for. Trent Daniels liked to watch movies on his phone when he should have been watching the cameras. He knew how to hold it just so, so the security cameras couldn't see and it seemed he was very intent on what he was doing. This meant Connor could replace the security feed with footage from a previous night and Daniels wouldn't notice the difference. He probably wouldn't even look up at the screens until his movie was over.

Plenty of time. When Daniels was comfortable with his phone and the current night's selection, Connor replaced the feed on all the cameras with prerecorded footage. Then he turned toward Samantha's room, opening the door and slipping silently inside.

He was stiff, nearly crackling with anticipatory energy as he crawled onto her bed, straddling her with arms and legs. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek, then her temple, then her lips.

“Samantha.”

She stirred slightly. “Hm?”

He nuzzled her neck. “Samantha.”

Her response was to hunker down and try to hide under her covers with a more cranky noise.

“Sam?” Connor whispered, confused.

Another disgruntled, tired noise. “What?”

“I'm here. I made time for us to be together. We have two hours.”

A heavy sigh from under the blankets. “Two hours?”

“Yes.”

It look some graceless flopping around for Samantha to bring herself into a sitting position. She pawed for him blindly in the dark. With his night vision, Connor unerringly took her hand and pressed it to his chest over his thirium pump.

She bobbed a little as if she didn't have the strength to keep her balance. Her eyes closed, giving up after not being able to see much in the darkness anyway. “Mmm, sweetie, I love you. Can you give me a moment? I'm still half asleep.”

“I'll wake you up,” Connor purred as he moved in, his warm, firm mouth on her slightly slack-jawed lips. Her arms went around him as he lowered her to the bed and kissed her soundly. Her hands came to life, fingers delving into his hair, scratching his scalp and threading through its thickness. Connor moved to nuzzle and kiss her throat. He made a sound of bliss as her delicate fingers tugged open his collar so they could slide beneath his shirt for that skin on skin contact he craved. He curled up around her, pressing his face to juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Samantha made a sweet cooing noise. “My fierce, dangerous snuggle bunny,” she mumbled with soft affection. Her fingers continued to play with his hair. “How precious you are.”

Connor responded with a soft noise of his own as he continued to work his lips downward and press his face into the infinite softness of her breasts. It took a moment more of laving her with affection before he realized the body beneath him was no longer responsive. He raised his head to find Samantha had fallen asleep again.

“Samantha.”

She sucked in a breath, trying to open her eyes. “What? I'm here. I'm... here...” She was already drifting off again.

“Samantha. I need you.”

A heavy sigh and Samantha's arms wrapped around his head, pulling him down and tucking his face back into her cleavage. “Just give me a few more minutes, then I'll rock your world.”

Connor remained in her grip, listening to the steady lull of her breathing as she fell back asleep. He closed his eyes, relishing her touch, even in unconsciousness. Her soft body against his firm form would have to sate him for now. Samantha needed sleep. That was what her medication was for, so she could get the sleep she needed. It would be selfish of him to keep pushing it when she barely had the wherewithal to realize he was there.

He held her as he willed his disappointed systems to cool. His own urges would have to wait for another time. He kissed her cheek before gently slipping out of her hold and tucking her into bed.

* * *

 

 

Connor tried not to let his disappointment show as irritation as he stalked around the house. If he wasn't spending time with Samantha, then it was back to his usual clockwork routine. It was time to check the locks of all the doors and windows again. It wasn't going well; he was distracted. Connor had never experienced this kind of distraction before. His body was going through the motions, but his thoughts were still back with Samantha, longing for her touch and attention.

It was maddening. When he was checking the lock on a window he nearly broke it. After that he had to give himself a talk and force himself to calm down.

Then, there was a tingling in his radio system before a unique source made contact.

_Connor?_

He blinked a little in surprise before radioing back. _Is this... Derek?_

_Yes._

_How are you contacting me?_

_I learned your radio frequency when I gave you those files._

Connor was a little impressed. And now, radio contact with an outside android was just another item on the very long list of things Garrett would absolutely lose his shit about if he knew.

When Connor didn't respond, Derek asked, _Am I interrupting anything? I figured everyone else would be a sleep by now._

_No. I'm just... walking around the house._

_Me, too._

_You are? You don't stay in bed with Angela?_

_Sometimes. I usually stay until she's asleep. Six to eight hours is a long time to remain idle._

Connor understood the sentiment of preferring to be active. But at the same time, he was jealous of the other android. Derek did not understand what a luxury he had to be able to touch and hold the one he loved whenever he wished. To lay in bed with her the entire night without the fear of being caught or taken away. He wished to tell the other android to go back to bed and hold his wife because it was a precious privilege.

Instead, he answered, _Is there a specific reason you are contacting me?_

_Yes. Angela has been trying to get a hold of Samantha for a few weeks with no response. She called the other day and the phone wasn't working._

_Samantha no longer has her phone. It was damaged._

_She hasn't replaced it? Humans can barely go a day without their phones._

_We have had... internal issues she has been dealing with._

_Family?_ Derek guessed.

It was true enough. _Yes._

_I see. I hope everything is going well for her. Angela is having a dinner party. It's why she's been trying to get in contact. She wants to know if Samantha can attend._

To live in a world where getting in contact for dinner parties was the biggest concern. Connor could hardly imagine. _I'm not sure. I will ask her about it._

_If the two of you ever need anything, we want you to know that we are here for you._

Connor paused to mull that statement over. Did Derek say that for a specific reason? Or was that merely something that was said among each other?

_Thank you. I will keep that in mind._

* * *

 

 

Samantha was already sitting up awake in bed that morning when Connor walked in. It had become a new part of his routine to be the first thing she saw. It was as close to waking up in bed with her as he could get in their current situation. Samantha turned her head to look at him when he entered.

“I'm not sure if it was a dream,” she said to him. “Were you in my room last night?”

“Yes,” he replied neutrally. He was still a little sour about his failed attempt and tried not to let it show. The sexual frustration was still broiling in his system.

“I vaguely remember it. I had taken my medication so I could sleep,” she gave him an affectionate, but amused smile. “Two hours?”

He walked in further, unable to keep up the frown in her presence for long. “I tried. You were none too responsive.”

“I was extremely drugged. If you had told me about this plan beforehand, I would have waited up for you and taken my pills later.”

“My mistake.”

Samantha watched how stiffly he stood. How his fingers curled into fists for a moment before relaxing again. How he looked at her with a heat even now. “Would you close the door, please? And lock it.”

Heat shot through him, his LED flickering yellow for just a second at the implication. When he had firmly locked the both of them inside, he returned to her. Connor knelt before the bed as her fingers indulged in his hair. He leaned in as she kissed his forehead, his nose and cheeks. As their lips met, she pulled him up and onto the bed with her. When he tried to settle on top, Samantha rolled them over, pushing him down to land lightly among the fluffy pillows and blankets. Connor lay there obediently as she kissed him while her flesh hand slid into the collar of his shirt.

“Were you thinking about me all night?” Samantha murmured between kisses.

“Yes.” It came out like a sigh. Connor closed his eyes as her mouth caressed his jaw and chin. Her fingers went to work, unbuttoning his vest and then his shirt. “I needed you. I still need you.”

Samantha felt a heat run through her at his words. She had never seen him get all hot and bothered like this. She didn't think, as an android, he could get needy or sexually frustrated. It thrilled her that he wanted in this way. That he wanted _her_ in this way.

She exposed his bare chest, opening his shirt like a candy wrapper to reveal the absolute snack that he was. Her palms roamed him, feeling the heat coming from his skin as he closed his eyes and arched into her touch. Already so responsive. He did need this.

After a few kisses to his chest, Samantha worked her way back up his neck. She grinned as she watched his fists clutch at the bed cover. In his ear she whispered, “What do you want me to do to you?”

Connor shuddered at the question and Samantha was quite proud of herself for reducing him to this state. “Tell me,” she urged, lightly tracing the glow of his power core.

A unique mechanical whine come from somewhere in his chest. He grabbed her wrist and guided it down. “Lower. I want to feel you inside me.”

Samantha made a small noise of humor. Usually that would be something the woman said. But it was hot to hear it from Connor. Hotter to undo his belt and unzip his pants while she kissed her way down his torso. Less hot, because she was interrupted with being unable to find that particular piece of his shell that she could remove. With his synthetic skin active, she couldn't see the fine creases of his android panels.

With almost comic impatience, Connor batted her hands away and quickly removed the cover himself. Samantha caught him in an amused kiss as he sat up. He made soft noises into her mouth that were just the sweetest sounds of need she had ever heard. Her mouth still engaged with his, her fingers dipped into the open part of him and explored.

Connor immediately cut the kiss short to let out a soft cry. It just made her want to kiss him again; to taste the noises that he made. Her fingers caressed that tight bundle of wires before pressing in.

“Yes... Sam. Yes...” he moaned, eyes shut tight. She pressed in further and he fell back on his elbows, neck arching back beautifully.

She grinned at him, leaning down to murmur in his ear when there was a solid knock on her bedroom door. They both froze.

“Sam,” Garrett's voice called. “You up?”

Connor gave out almost a pained growl in response. He looked at her in desperation, shaking his head, begging her not to stop.

“I'm awake,” Samantha called. She inserted a second finger and pushed in. Connor trembled and set his jaw, determined not to make noise.

“I'm going into town this morning,” Garrett responded. “Did you need anything?”

Samantha was distracted by the writhing android below her. It took her a moment to process the question. Did she need anything from town?

“How about my car keys?”

“I'd love to give them back to you, but that's not up to me. You can come to town with me if you like.”

Samantha thought about it some more, still busy with her hand. Connor must have been able to put himself on mute, because he looked like he should have been making noise, but no sound came out of him. He had one trembling hand on her wrist, trying to push her in further. Damn, he was delicious to watch.

“Sam? What are you doing in there?” Garrett's impatient voice then asked. “You fucking that android?”

The was a split second of fear, then the realization that he was joking with her. It was all so absurd, she had to laugh. Her fingers went in all the way, hitting the back, rubbing that particular node Connor was craving. He fell flat on his back, arching and biting his lip.

“Yes, Garret, I am fucking my android,” she called back with glee. “I have him bent over every possible surface in this room and I am fucking his brains out.”

“Alright,” came the humorous response. “Sorry for interrupting.”

“Give me a few minutes to get dressed. I'll come into town with you.”

There was no further response from the other side of the door. Samantha could turn her full attention to Connor and she did indeed fuck him in earnest until he came silently and then flopped back onto the mattress, completely spent.

There he lay among the soft, frilly pillows of her bed. His chest rose and fell with his air intakes, his hair in beautiful disarray. Samantha bent over him and he grabbed her head, pulling her down to kiss her soundly. She returned the kiss whole-heartedly before pulling away and then placing another soft kiss to his forehead.

“Feel better?” she asked with a grin.

He gazed at her, soft and warm, but his mouth frowned slightly. “I'm sorry. This was dangerous. I shouldn't have let you.”

She kissed him again. “It's okay to let me take care of you. I kept you safe.”

“You did,” he agreed.

Still close to him, she rubbed her nose against his. “I will always take care of you.”

“We take care of each other,” he said, remembering her telling him that exact phrase.

Samantha pulled back to admire him still sprawled out among her soft things. His clothes in disarray and a very satisfied smile on his face. If only there was time to ravage him all over again.

“I feel like I should do something for you,” Connor then said.

She playfully mussed his already mussed hair and kicked off the bed. “Another time. You've got to pull yourself together before I'm finished getting ready.”

* * *

 

 

**September 2038 – Two months until the android revolution**

 

In September, a large storm hit the facility. It was the most volatile Connor had ever seen in his short life. The wind and rain pelted the building as if it were trying to break in. Thunder boomed hard enough that it could be felt through the sturdy walls. The lightning, however, was the worst part for the android. He could feel the energy flash through his circuits; tear through him as it tore through the sky. It was an unpleasant sensation and it kept him on edge.

Connor didn't know how Samantha could sleep through this. It was the dead of night and, as far as he knew, she was also dead asleep. As for him, he stood in the dark parlor, frowning out the window. The lightning would light him up every now and again as it cracked the sky in half. Connor would wince a little each time. Did this really not bother humans at all? Not for the first time, he thought about retreating to Samantha's room and waking her up long enough to settle her on top of him. Maybe if he was sandwiched between her form and the mattress, that horrible lightning couldn't reach him.

Currently, if he followed his routine, Connor would be out patrolling the grounds at this time. Tonight would be the exception. No man or cognizant machine would willingly go out in this chaos.

Or so he thought.

In the house, he heard the sound of the storm enter his haven, as if someone had opened a door or window. One of the security team? They came and went as they pleased, but it was nearly unheard of for them to enter the house side of the facility unannounced.

Silently, Connor crept out of the parlor, listening to the house. It was difficult to hear any subtle noises with the harsh cacophony of the storm. In the dark, the android easily picked up an extra human body with his infrared vision. The form seemed to be waiting patiently for something by the back door.

Connor pulled his gun as he stepped into view.

“There you are,” the intruder said calmly. Drenched and battered by the storm, it was Mallory Rollins. “I figured you were around here somewhere.”

“Don't move,” was all Connor said as he carefully approached. The gun never strayed from her.

“I won't,” the human said calmly. Too calmly. It was as if everything was going according to her plan. Connor did not like that. He tried to radio the security team, but he wasn't getting through. Was it the storm? More likely, Rollins had done something to block his communication. She seemed far too comfortable here. He needed to get her out.

“Leave,” he told her levelly. “If you don't leave, I will shoot.”

“No, you won't,” Rollins insisted, stepping forward.

Connor fingered the trigger. “Are you so sure about that? I have killed humans before who have tried to hurt Samantha.”

“Yes,” Rollins agreed, taking another step. “But I'm not here to hurt her.”

Connor's eyes widened as he felt it. Despite his deviancy and all the new freedoms he had discovered, he was still a machine comprised of programs. And one of those programs had now locked into place. Androids were forbidden to hurt a human. Connor's protocols only allowed him to shoot if someone were trying to hurt Samantha.

Was that all it took to shut him down? All a human had to do was say they weren't going to hurt Samantha and then he was powerless to act? Still, it was possible for him to alter and delete the codes that controlled him. He had been editing them one by one as they got in his way. But it was a process that took time. So he did what he had learned to do before he deviated, he tried to find loopholes in the program.

“Just because you say you're not going to hurt her, doesn't meant it's true. You broke into this house for a reason.”

Rollins raised her hands to shoulder height. “It is true. I'm not armed. I'm here to help Samantha, not hurt her.”

Connor fought to will his finger to squeeze the trigger. She was getting too close to him. But he refused to show weakness and take a step back. “I don't believe you. You've hurt her before. You drugged her and stole her blood.”

“She wasn't physically harmed. She slept peacefully while I did a routine procedure.”

“You are _not_ here to help her,” Connor insisted, jaw set. “No one in this place cares about helping her.”

Rollins raised a brow at this. “So, you're learning.” She sounded impressed.

Then, like an act of magic, she produced a thin disk in her fingers. She flung it at the android and it immediately attached itself to Connor's chest. He only had the time to look down at the object before he felt a jolt shoot through his entire body. As an android, a shot of a little extra electricity wouldn't have been enough to hinder him. This thing, whatever it was, seemed to be made exclusively to take out androids. Something tore through his systems, disrupting all his motor relays and he went down, convulsing on the floor. His thoughts were scrambled, he had no control of his body. He could hardly focus on the panic as Rollins easily stepped over his form and walked down the hall to Samantha's bedroom.

* * *

 

 

Samantha was pulled from sleep by the shaking of her shoulder. As was typical for her, she struggled to come to full consciousness with her medications in her system.

“Mmm? Connor?”

“Samantha, get up,” came an urgent female voice. “We have to go. Now.”

The realization that a stranger was in her room shot a dose of adrenaline through her. She popped up fully awake and scrambled back on the bed until she hit the wall. It took her a moment to recognize the intruder in the dark.

“Mallory?”

Rollins flicked on a flashlight. “Get up. Grab whatever you need quickly. You have to come with me.”

“I am not going anywhere with you.” Samantha glanced wildly around the room. Where was Connor? Was she trapped all alone in the house with this woman?

Rollins leaned closer, her face earnest and urgent. “I know you don't trust me with what I've done to you, but you need to believe what I say. You're in danger here. I can get you out. I can take you someplace where you'll be safe.”

Samantha's immediate thought was that Rollins was trying to isolate her in order to continue harvesting her blood. “No. I don't believe you. Get the hell out of my house!”

Rollins grabbed her by the arm, yanking her closer. “If you stay here, you are going to die, Samantha! They'll never let you leave this place alive!”

That statement sent a rush of fear and uncertainty through her heart. But before Samantha could ask any questions, a bullet exploded out of the other woman's forehead. Samantha was splattered with blood and brain matter, screaming as the body slumped over her and leaked thick, dark ichor all over her bed.

Wide-eyed and pale, she looked up to see Connor collapsing in the doorway. His smoking gun clattered to the floor. She scrambled over on trembling legs, gracelessly falling on top of him in her haste.

“Connor! Are you okay?” She touched him and snapped her hand back when she felt a sharp static shock.

With all his concentration, Connor struggled to sit up, leaning against the doorway. He had managed to pull off the offending disk, but his body was still suffering from the effects. He twitched and blinked, his red LED flickered in and out rapidly. Even when he tried to talk he had difficulty, sounding like a damaged sound file.

“S-sa-sa Sam. A-a-are you o-o-zzz-okay?”

She ignored the question as she cupped his face in her hands. She received another shock from the contact, much weaker this time. Not enough to make her let go of him. “What did she do to you?”

Connor tried to respond. His mouth moved, but he couldn't get any sound out this time.

When he couldn't answer, Samantha said, “I'll go get some help.”

She stood to leave, but Connor grabbed her wrist, shaking his head. He looked scared and rattled. She wasn't sure if that fear was for her or if he was afraid because of his malfunctioning body. Either way, Samantha stayed. She sat herself in his lap, her arms around him as he held her in kind. She felt his body tremble and spasm beneath her and she held him tighter.

“We're okay,” she murmured to him. “We're both going to be okay.”

A minute later, Garrett's voice could be heard in the house. “Connor, you there? I'm just checking in. The storm knocked out all our systems.”

“We're both down here,” Samantha called.

Garrett's urgent footsteps came up the hall with the blinding glare of a flashlight. He was about to ask what the two were during on the floor, curled up together like a pair of scared kids. It was just a storm. But then he noticed, despite the power being out, that there was another light coming from Samantha's bedroom. Rollins' flashlight was still on, now discarded on the floor. He saw the body slumped over the bed and let out a string of colorful curses.

“Oh, Mal,” he sighed as he looked at the body. “What were you doing?”

“Garrett,” Samantha called him over. “She did something to Connor.”

Garrett knelt next to them. One of Connor's eyes was rapidly blinking, his body still twitching now and again. “You still with us, Connor?”

Connor tried to speak and nothing came out. He tried again. “Ye-ye-yes, Sir.”

“What did she do to him?” Samantha asked.

“She probably zapped him with some sort of anti-android device. That's how she got this far into the house. Shit. She knew everything about this place. She slipped in right under all of our noses.”

“But Connor's going to be okay, right?”

Garrett frowned at the malfunctioning android. “Probably. The stronger ones will wipe an android as clean as the day it came out of the factory.” Samantha paled at that. “But this one didn't seem to be that strong. I don't know why she would use one that weak. She had to know the android would keep coming for her.”

“Maybe she thought she would also take Connor with us,” Samantha guessed. She kept watching Connor, wishing she could hold him again. He didn't seem to be in any pain, but it was hard to see him struggle and twitch.

“Take Connor with you?” Garrett asked. “What do you mean? Where was she going to take you?”

Samantha shook her head. “I don't know. I was half asleep while she was trying to pull me out of bed, telling me I had to go with her right now. She said I wasn't safe here.”

“What? What the hell does that mean?” Garrett demanded. “What did she think was going to happen?”

_If you stay here, you are going to die. They'll never let you leave this place alive._

Samantha thought about telling him Malory Rollins' last words. Instead, she merely said, “I don't know. Connor got to her before she could tell me anything else.”

Garrett frowned, brow furrowed in anger and confusion. “She would probably say anything to get you to go. She was trying to kidnap you. Then she could take whatever she wanted from you to sell.”

“That's exactly what I thought. I mean, if I'm not safe here, I'm not safe anywhere, right?”

For just a split second, Garrett had an indiscernible look on his face. Then he merely stood up. “I'll get my guys to take care of this. We'll to put you in the other room for tonight.”

Samantha's immediate reaction was to get irritated about her relegation to the far corner of the house. But a glance at the body reminded her that her mattress was soaked in blood, as was the carpet around it. She didn't want to be there and there would be nowhere for her to sleep until it was all cleaned up and the bed replaced.

So she went quietly to the other room, taking Connor with her. His condition was slowly improving as his systems recovered, but he still had a little trouble walking. Samantha helped him along until they reached the spare room—Connor's room—though he only used it to store what few items were his. The futon was musty and made Samantha sneeze. She made a mental note to wash all the bedding in the morning.

Though all Samantha wanted to do was snuggle up with Connor for the rest of the night, this room had a camera, just like every other room in the house. Only her own bedroom was camera-free. Even though the cameras were currently down, they could come online at any time. So Samantha lay in bed alone. Connor promised to stay in the room with her. There was no reason to continue patrolling with the security team now crawling all over the house. He sat in the equally dusty plush chair in the opposite corner to watch over her in the darkness.

“Do you think you're going to be okay? Will we need to get you an appointment with Cyberlife?” Samantha asked. She lay on her side in bed facing him, her eyes on his flickering blue LED. The flickering was still erratic.

“I believe it will be fine. My condition is constantly improving.”

“That really scared me what Garrett said. I didn't know those kinds of things existed that could just wipe an android like that. If she had erased all your data... your memories...”

“She didn't,” Connor kindly assured her. “I'm still here. I'll be fine.”

Samantha closed her eyes, trying to will herself to not dwell on the negative things that could have happened to Connor, but didn't. Androids were so sturdy and so vulnerable at the same time. Many were the terrible ways in which she could lose him.

“What did Mallory Rollins tell you at the end?” Connor then asked. “I only heard the last part.” In fact, it was that 'never let you leave this place alive' that gave Connor the ability to pull the trigger. That line of dialog gave him enough of a loophole to use lethal force.

Samantha's voice came out as a whisper. “She said if I stayed here, I was going to die. They weren't going to let me leave here alive.” She paused and then added, “She said it with such conviction, like she believed it. But I think it was a lie. I've been allowed to leave many times. Though I guess I'm still technically grounded, I don't think my life is in danger. She was just trying to get me to go with her.”

Samantha had now said this rationalization twice. As if she were trying to convince herself. Connor said nothing in response. He didn't know what to believe. He just knew that he needed to keep Samantha safe. From his days at the DPD, he knew police procedure was to investigate a threat of death, whether it was real or not. He intended to do just that.

* * *

 

 

By morning, Connor was back to normal. No trace of the previous night's trauma in his systems. Samantha, however, wore the trauma for a while. She told him she regretted the death of Mallory Rollins. It wasn't the same as when Connor had killed the men who tried to kidnap her, who had hurt her before. This was someone Samantha had known personally. Someone she had trusted at one time. And even though Rollins had betrayed that trust, Samantha had not wanted this end for her.

Connor, for his part, felt no remorse for shooting the person that had broken into their house. He only regretted not interrogating her before removing her as a security risk. Even if what she had to say was untrue, Connor now wanted to hear it, so he could have the full wealth of information before he would decide whether he should take it seriously.

With what little he had to work with, Connor chewed on it until it was a bland taste in his mouth and he still had no new evidence to support Rollins' accusations. But, something about the whole incident still kept Connor rolling it over and over in his head. Especially when it came to how the body was handled. No police were ever called to the house. Garrett insisted proper protocol was followed, but that, Connor realized, could have meant anything. Even if there were no arrests to be made for the death of Mallory Rollins, the police still should have been called. That was why Connor couldn't let Mallory's words go. If there was yet another threat somewhere on this property, he had to find it.

The nights were his to search and search he did. Any corner he could scan, he did so. Every drawer or coat pocket he could find he scoured. Each employee of the security team, he pulled their background history. Every computer file in the Hall Foundation's system he hacked and downloaded. He wandered the lab and the various rooms, scrutinizing every piece of medical equipment, looking through every shelf.

Everything in the facility seemed exactly as it should, both inside and out. Connor stood in the hallway of the lab. He still had a good forty-five minutes before Daniels would be finished with his movie and even think about leaving the surveillance room. In that time, where only the light of his LED glowed in the darkness, Connor asked himself if he was satisfied with his investigation. Had he done everything he could do? Had he turned over every feasible stone? The answer was yes. And yet... something still didn't sit right with the android.

Why didn't Mallory Rollins completely wipe Connor from existence when she had the chance? If she truly intended on kidnapping for nefarious purposes she would have known that Connor would not let her leave with Samantha while he was still alive and processing. To only take him out for a few minutes would put Mallory's life in danger. Had she hoped that once she had convinced Samantha of her story, Connor would follow?

If Connor did follow, if they all made it out of the house and then Rollins tried to use Samantha as she had before, then Connor would have pulled the gun on Mallory again. He was the part of the puzzle that didn't fit. He was Samantha's protector. Why would Rollins let him live if she planned on hurting Samantha later?

The only answer was that Rollins had truly embarked on a rescue attempt. She was trying to save Samantha from something, which is why she allowed the bodyguard android to live; so he could continue to protect her. But protect her from who? From what? Why was her life suddenly in danger now? Why, if Rollins had been telling the truth, did they not intend for Samantha to ever leave the house alive again?

The answer was not forthcoming and Connor was at a loss. He didn't know where else to look. And yet, as if guided by some divine hand, Connor's head turned to the side and he saw the panel for the breaker box in the lab's hallway. His LED flickered. Rollins, to cause all power to fail at the facility, had wreaked havoc on the building's electrical system. An electrician had been called in to repair it. He had worked on the breaker box. The breaker box was on the house side in the laundry room. It could be argued that this was the breaker box for the laboratory side. But when the electrician was finished, both sides of the building were up and running.

Connor tried to open the panel. It was locked. The tip of his middle finger folded back, extending a skeleton key that would alter itself to fit nearly any keyhole. Possibly a feature the security team didn't even know he had; the RK800's had so many. Top of the line. The best Cyberlife had ever produced.

He unlocked the panel and opened it. There was no breaker box, but a keypad. A keypad that opened what? Connor touched the pad, designed to respond to a key card. He went through various signals and frequencies until he found the correct code. The keypad beeped and the very wall next to him clicked open.

Just like the lab itself, everything was dark beyond the new doorway. No sound, no light coming from within. Connor carefully approached. The doorway was very narrow, barely enough to allow one person at a time. Beyond, a set of steep concrete stairs leading down.

They say androids don't feel fear. Neither did Connor at that time. But there was a certain trepidation crawling around in his system, niggling at his processor as he took one step at a time. On the level below, it was black as pitch. But Connor's night vision could see everything. There was a vast, entirely different laboratory that existed beneath the building. Mallory Rollins had come to save Samantha from something specific. And now, Connor was starting to understand what.

 


	16. Ships in the Harbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm here to start releasing the last third of the story. Thanks for being with me this far, I really appreciate it. And I always love hearing your thoughts. You guys really make my day. <3

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Sixteen: Ships in the Harbor**

 

**Late September 2038-- One month three weeks until the android revolution**

 

“Samantha, get up.” Connor was shaking her shoulder urgently, his words a harsh whisper. “You have to get up right now!”

Sleep was like a dark, heavy blanket in a deep, silent cave under the ocean. Being pulled from such depths was like being dragged out of the grave for Samantha. Unless a nightmare sent her directly to the land of the living with a shot of heavy adrenaline, she slept like the dead.

Even with Connor's urgent voice, it took everything she had to pull herself out of that deep, darkness of sleep. Her eyelids and her limbs still felt like heavy weights. She could see his solid red LED in the darkness and nothing else. In the back of her mind, she knew red meant something bad, but the rest of her couldn't catch up to her thoughts. It was so hard to keep her eyes open. She closed them, even though she remained awake.

“Connor, what is it?”

“We have to go,” Connor told her gravely. “We have to leave this place. Tonight. I will help you pack but we have to hurry.”

Samantha struggled to sit up in bed. Her eyelids were still too heavy to open, so she blindly pawed in the direction of Connor's voice. She felt him take her hand and then touch her shoulder.

“Why are we leaving? Where's Garrett?”

“He can't know. No one can. We have to sneak out of here, quickly. Before anyone knows we're going.”

Samantha forced her eyes open at this point. Still, all she could see in the darkness was that glowing LED. It remained solid red. No blinking, just a solid, distressed color. “I don't understand, why-”

Connor grabbed her arms and shook her. He had never done anything like that to her before. It got her full attention. His face was close to her now. Samantha could see the light of the LED reflected red in his eyes.

“Samantha, you are in danger! I am trying to save you and I need to get you out of here!” He shook her with nearly every word, driving them home.

“Danger? Is there someone in the house?”

Connor looked desperate as her eyes adjusted better to the darkness. “I can't explain right now. I need you to trust me. Pack up everything. We're leaving here, just like we said we would. And we are not coming back.”

Though still trying to get her brain up to speed, Samantha turned on the bedside lamp. She stood, but only made it a few paces before she dropped to her knees on the floor.

“I don't have anything to put my stuff in,” she realized. She owned one bag that was barely large enough to be considered luggage. A day bag at best. She had never had use for luggage before. She had never traveled anywhere. She looked up at Connor. “I could put stuff in the kitchen trash bags.”

“I'll go get them,” he told her. “Get everything ready.”

He left the room and Samantha was alone. The solitude pushed her brain into the here and now. There had always been a little corner of her mind where she kept her plan. That little piece of her that imagined the day she just walked out the door, flipped this place the bird and never looked back. That daydream came with a mental list of the things she would take with her and what she would leave behind. She got to work.

Connor returned to find Samantha changed into a pair of sweat pants and a sweater. She understood they were going outside now and she dressed the part, sneakers on her feet and ready to run.

Immediately she yanked out the first trash bag and stuffed in the essentials: toiletries and clothes. She had many clothes. Some she would have to leave. There wasn't time to take her whole closet. She had a secret money stash tucked away in the back of her closet. She took her ID and bank card, though she didn't know how long the latter would be good for when they found her gone.

That was it. Two trash bags contained all of her life she was willing to take. She didn't own much more, but this was all she was allowing for herself: one bag for each of them to carry.

“How are we getting out of here?” she then asked. “Are we running?”

“I have the car keys,” Connor said, and she wanted to kiss him right then. “Follow me and do everything I tell you. I can get us to the garage without getting caught.”

He led them through the dark house and—Samantha was surprised—right through the lab. The door to the surveillance room remained closed. Garrett's office was empty. The lab was dark and no one interrupted their escape route. Connor was replaying another night's video footage on all cameras. The night's watch in the surveillance room had no idea when they entered the garage and piled into the car.

The garage door was the only thing of worry. Connor could alter footage, but he could not make the massive door remain silent. Whether they heard or not, Samantha wasted no time backing out without her lights on and driving away. She waited until Connor said they were beyond the five-mile radius of the security team before she turned them back on.

For a while, they drove in silence. Samantha shivered the entire time, though not from cold. It was three in the morning. She was the only one on the road and it felt like her headlights were a veritable beacon screaming about their escape. Both fear and excitement made her shiver and she couldn't decide which one she felt more.

When they neared the city, she asked, “What are we doing now?”

“Park somewhere. I need to remove the tracker on the car.”

Hell, she had completely forgotten her car could be tracked. It made her shiver harder. She pulled over to the side of the dark road and turned off the lights again. She sat silently, gripping the wheel with white knuckles as Connor checked under the car. It only took him a few minutes to remove the tracker and break it.

When they began driving again, Samantha didn't ask Connor before choosing the next stop. She parked at an ATM and removed as much cash as it would allow.

“Only three hundred at a time,” she lamented as she climbed back into the car. “They did that on purpose when they set up my account. There's no way I'll be able to pull out all my money before its shut down.”

“We shouldn't be wandering around the city in front of all these cameras,” Connor told her. “I'm taking care of your bank account.”

She blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I scanned your card. I've been inside the systems of your bank. And various others. I opened an alternate account with another banking institution under your name. I am authorizing a wire right now from your old account to the new. Then, I will transfer that money to another bank. Tomorrow, you will need to go to that bank, Samantha, and withdraw that amount. Then they will never be able to take it from you.”

“You're amazing,” she said to him with awe.

Connor did not respond to the praise. His LED had now gone from red down to yellow, but he was still grim. “We need to get off the streets. I have a place we can go. I will direct you the route with the least amount of traffic cameras.”

Samantha didn't have the sense to ask where. This was all still surreal. She drifted in and out between practical clarity for their situation, and the foggy dream-like circumstances she never thought she'd be in. Her thoughts became more focused when she realized where Connor was leading them. The car pulled up in front of Angela's cute, little yellow house. The lights were on inside.

“Did they... know we were coming?” she asked. “How?”

“I have been in radio contact with Derek since you no longer had your phone,” Connor said, also watching the house. “I told them we needed a place to stay. He said we could come here.”

“What did you tell him about why we needed a place?”

He turned to look at her. “I told him you were trying to get away from an abusive and controlling situation with your family. That you had been locked in the house after your phone was destroyed. I said they would come looking for you and try to recover you if we were found, so we needed to hide.”

Samantha started at him for a while as her feelings roiled. What Connor said was true. All of it was true. She had never thought of her situation as an abusive one. But he was right. The word was just hard to hear for the first time.

As Connor finished explaining, Derek and Angela stepped out of the house. She walked up to the passenger side window and Samantha rolled it down. Angela told them to drive around the house to the garage where they could hide her car. It felt even more surreal with the inclusion of her two new accomplices when Samantha drove into said garage.

She stepped out of the car as Angela and Derek approached.

“I'm really sorry about this,” Samantha said. And she meant it. Suddenly, contacting these two felt very overly-dramatic for what was going on. Connor shouldn't have involved them. She knew that at some point they were going to ask the type of questions that neither she nor Connor could answer. At least not without being looked at like they had lost their minds.

“It's fine, I promise,” Angela said. She looked like she wanted to offer a hug, but Samantha stepped back. This whole thing felt like an out of body experience. “Are you okay, Sam?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” she said pragmatically. And that statement made the situation seem even more ridiculous. What were they doing here?

The two, with Samantha's embarrassing collection of trash bags, were guided into the house and Angela showed Samantha the guest bedroom on the second floor so she could get some sleep. Angela looked exhausted, too. She promised they would talk in the morning when the humans had a chance to get proper rest. Samantha had no idea what she was going to say.

There was a bathroom directly across from the guest room. Samantha merely stood in the harsh light, alone on the second floor. She stared at herself in the mirror, hair wild and unbrushed. She tried to will her spirit back into its body so she could stop feeling like a scarf caught in a stiff breeze. What happened tonight?

“Samantha?” Angela was back. There was an odd tone in her voice when she stood in the bathroom doorway. Samantha watched her through the bathroom mirror's reflection. “Why is Connor sitting out on my front porch with a _gun_? Where did he get that?”

Samantha's stupid brain didn't even realize Connor hadn't followed her up the stairs. She couldn't think critically at all. Everything was on automatic. “That's his gun. He's always had it.”

Angela gave her a sharp look. “Are you serious? Every time we've seen him, he's had an illegal weapon on him?”

“It's legal. Both him and his gun are registered as lawful weapons. He used to work for the police department.”

“He's not police anymore! Why the hell does he need a gun in my house?” Angela demanded, her voice rising. “What exactly do you use that android for?”

Samantha was far more calm. “He's my bodyguard. He keeps me safe.”

“Safe from what?”

“I'll talk to him and see if I can get him to put the gun away, or maybe leave it in the car.”

Angela huffed, pulling her robe tighter around herself. “Please. He's freaking me out.”

Samantha found Connor camped out on the stairs of the front porch, fingering his weapon as he kept a sharp eye on the street.

“Connor.”

He whipped around at her voice. “Samantha, you shouldn't be outside. Stay in the house.”

He stood and approached to guide her back in, but Samantha stood her ground. “You need to put the gun away, you're scaring everyone.”

“I need it. I'm trying to protect you,” he insisted.

“I'm sorry, Connor,” Angela said, standing in the doorway. Derek was right next to her, hand on her shoulder. “I will not have any guns in my house.”

Connor looked at her, nodded, and then turned and walked off the porch and down the sidewalk.

“Connor!” Samantha called after him.

“Stay in the house,” he replied. “I'm going to keep watch tonight.”

Samantha sighed after him as he strolled off into the dark.

“So, he going to go hide in my bushes now?” Angela complained.

“I'm sorry. He's so stubborn. I don't know why he's acting like this.”

“Let's leave him alone for now,” Derek suggested. “If he does decide to come in, I will collect his weapon.” He guided both women inside and shut the door, blocking out the night chill. Angela went to the picture window to glare out at the night. She didn't see the android.

“So Connor's your bodyguard, you said?” she then asked Samantha.

“That's why my dad purchased him.” Samantha paused, then decided to come clean with at least a little information. “A while back, I went through something... really bad with some bad people. It messed me up. I wouldn't leave the house for months. My dad purchased Connor so I would feel safe. So I would _be_ safe.” She tiredly leaned against the wall. “I think he was also supposed to be my jailer, in a way. Or at least a new way to monitor what I did. But all he's ever done is try to protect me.”

Angela walked over to her. “And what was he protecting you from tonight?”

Samantha furrowed her brows. “I honestly don't know. He didn't tell me. All he said was that it wasn't safe and we needed to leave.” A chill came over her. She couldn't fathom what Connor could have possibly seen as a threat so extreme they had to steal off into the night. What if he overreacted? What if they left for no reason? Yet, his LED had been flickering from red to yellow since he woke her. It had never gone back to blue. Was it a malfunction? She shivered. “I'm sorry. I... maybe there wasn't a need to come here.”

“This place you came from, did they hurt you there?” Angela asked. “Did anyone put their hands on you?”

Samantha's knee-jerk reaction was to say no. The part of her that was a fantastic liar could say it so easily. But she had been emotionally unprepared to hear such a question. No one had ever asked her that before. Suddenly, she couldn't speak. Her throat was too tight. Her eyes stung as they watered. Weirdly, her mouth wanted to smile to assure them. It wasn't that bad. She had been through worse. Samantha didn't want them to feel sorry for her.

She didn't need to give a verbal response, Angela and Derek both understood the answer.

“Then that's enough of a reason for you to come here,” the former said. She put a hand on Samantha's shoulder and steered her toward the stairs. “Get some sleep, we'll all talk about it more in the morning.”

* * *

 

 

Samantha tried to sleep. She was exhausted, but it was so strange laying in someone else's bed in someone else's house. It was nothing like her one-night stay at the hotel. Everything in this room was imbued with the personality and energy of the owner. Perhaps the previous owner as well. It wasn't welcoming or comforting to lay among another person's things. Having slept in her own bedroom her entire life, Samantha struggled with this new experience.

Now and then, she would get so tired she would start to dose, but then a dog would bark or a car would drive by. A siren wailed in the distance. Sounds of the city; an entity that never went fully dormant. Samantha was used to the stillness and night bugs of the country. Her bedroom back home didn't even have a window. In this place, a street lamp shone in, irritating her. It was near deathly silent in her room at night. This. It was too loud, too alive all around her and it made her heart pound.

No longer able to tolerate how the night kept her awake, Samantha sat up. The stiff, tiny mattress and the musty smell of the blankets repelled her. There was no rest to find here. She couldn't handle laying down anymore. She took the knitted blanket from the foot of the bed and slid into the corner. Even the blanket felt like it was telling her she didn't belong there. It was made of stiff and scratchy yarn. Most likely a decoration meant to be looked at, but not handled. Samantha had a soft, comforting blanket that she loved to drag around the house and curl up in. She had stupidly left it behind.

A very loud motorcycle drove by the house and then parked next door. Samantha thought once the engine was off, that would be it. But then the man actually started _talking_ on his phone as he stood in his driveway in the middle of the night. How did people live like this? How could they be so close to each other? Didn't anyone sleep? Why did they have to make noise all night long?

Samantha's body was so tired, it seemed to have lost its ability to generate heat. She remained curled up in the corner, cold and shivering. Her frustration turned into tears and she longed to go back home.

* * *

 

 

When the first hint of twilight hit the sky, Connor finally considered going inside the house. He had been patrolling the area and watching the streets for several hours. The security team would have known they were gone by now. Once Connor was out of range, he could no longer manipulate the video feeds. They would see Samantha's car was missing from the garage and Connor was nowhere on the property. One glance in Samantha's room and they would find her closet cleaned out.

If they had any way to track the car, Garrett's team would have found them by now. Connor had successfully hidden Samantha from them. Good. It was merely the first step in his plan.

When he walked up the porch steps, the front door of the little yellow house opened. Derek stood in the doorway and told him he would not be allowed to enter with his weapon.

“But I always have my gun,” Connor told him pragmatically. “I am licensed to carry it.”

“Not in this house,” the larger android informed him.

This was so odd to Connor. He lived surrounded by people with weapons, both at the DPD and at the facility. To be told he now had to go unarmed made him feel like he was missing a practical piece of himself. But he wanted to check on Samantha.

“Will I be allowed to have it back?”

Derek had a feeling Angela wouldn't like his answer, but Derek told him that yes, were he to leave the house, he could request the weapon be returned to him.

Connor found this to be an acceptable compromise and handed it over. He was pointed toward the stairs and Connor approached the only bedroom on the second floor. At first, all he noticed was the empty bed. Maybe Samantha was already up somewhere? But then his sensors picked up a living body on the other side of the bed.

He found her curled up against the wall, face pressed to her knees.

“Samantha.”

He knelt in front of her as she lifted her head. Samantha looked terrible. She was not as he had left her. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, lined with dark bags. The rest of her was bloodlessly pale. Connor's hands hovered over her helplessly, unsure of how to help her. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

Her lip quivered. “I don't know if I can do this. I want to go back home.”

His yellow LED shot to red. “No! Samantha, you can't ever go back there.”

“Why?” she demanded, her eyes watering again.

More helpless gestures from the android. He moved his mouth up and down. “I can't... you don't need to hear it. All you need to know is that it's dangerous and we can't go back there.”

“That's bullshit Connor!” she cried. His sensors picked up on her increased heart rate. “There has to be a reason you dragged me out here in the middle of the night!”

“There is.”

“Then why won't you tell me!? Why can't I go home?” She was visibly shaking now.

Connor sat back on his heels, fists clenched on his knees as he looked at the floor. “Please don't make me say it,” he whispered in a weak voice. “I promise you, you don't want to know. You don't ever want to know what I know.”

Samantha was dumbfounded. What could he possibly know that she did not about her own house? “Are you sure it's so bad? Maybe if you tell me what it is--”

His head snapped up. Samantha gasped at the drop of clear liquid running down his cheek. She didn't know androids had the ability to make tears.

“Why don't you trust me?” Connor asked, clearly hurt. “Is it because I'm an android? If I were human, would you trust me more?”

She gaped at him, wanting to instantly deny it. But maybe there was truth to that. “What... what if whatever you saw, you made a mistake? What if you misunderstood--”

“I didn't,” he interrupted firmly. “I know exactly what I saw. I am not mistaken. If you go back there, Samantha, you _will_ die. I need you to believe me that I got us out of there to protect your life.” He was shaking now too. Connor made a sound of pain as he went back to staring hard at the floor. “Please trust me. I love you. I'm doing the best I can.”

He expected a verbal reply. When her response was a light touch to his face, Connor jerked a little in surprise. Samantha's hand caressed his check, wiping away the wet trail with her thumb.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered. Her lip, the rest of her, was still trembling. “Everything you have ever done is for me. I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry I'm so weak that I fall apart on you this fast.”

He took the flesh hand that reached out to him and pressed it to his face. Her skin was so cold. “It's been a rough night, but it will get better. We're together, we can be close. We can take care of each other.”

Samantha cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together. “You're right. All I need is you. I am such a spoiled girl for thinking I needed more than that.”

Maybe Samantha did know what the security team said about her. That thought only added to the ache in his chest that was nearly too great to bear. Connor wilted around her, pressing his face to her neck and pulling her in. Samantha responded by tucking his head in against her and holding him tight.

“I love you, too, so much,” she whispered. “I trust you. I trust you.”

After a moment, Connor pulled back. He kissed her ice cold palm. “Can I take you to bed?”

A little bit of Samantha's old self came back. Finally, they were free to be together, to openly care about one another. She stood as Connor stood with her, kicking off his shoes. Samantha helped him undress and they slid under the bed covers together. Nothing was more heavenly than feeling his skin against her body, her on top of him. She was so cold. Her skin soaked up his heat like a sponge. And now, finally touching something familiar, Samantha began to relax. When she closed her eyes, she felt Connor's arms enfold her. She felt his fingers slide under her shirt to find their favorite place in the dip of her spine. Slowly, she drifted off, feeling at last, that she was home. He was her home.

Connor's eyes remained open, staring at the ceiling. He had not anticipated that Samantha would have such a difficulty with this transition. Not this soon. And certainly not with all their talk of leaving that place behind and starting their own lives together. But it had been the only home she had ever known. She was a ship kept in the harbor from the moment she had been made. It would take a while for her to remember that remaining in the harbor was not why ships were built.

* * *

 

 

Samantha slept in, so far into the morning that Angela, fully dressed and ready for the day, went up to check on her. Connor turned his head in her direction when she stood in the doorway. Angela still didn't look too pleased with him.

“I left my gun with Derek,” he told her in a quiet voice.

“I know. You shouldn't have a gun at all.”

“I need it.”

“You don't. Not in my house.”

Connor frowned at the ceiling, but said nothing.

“How's Samantha?”

“She had a rough night. She's exhausted.”

“She's awake,” Samantha muttered without opening her eyes.

“Good,” Angela approved. “And she can have breakfast if she comes downstairs soon.” With that, she turned and left.

Though still exhausted, Samantha forced herself to leave the warm body beneath her and sit on the edge of the bed. It was hard to even open her eyes, she was so tired. Connor sat up and hugged her from behind, kissing her shoulder and then her cheek. That made the morning a little better.

“I'm sorry I broke down on you last night,” she said. “I know you were doing what you thought you had to do.”

He stilled against her. “Can we not talk about it anymore? We're out now. We're free. Can we please focus on the future? We can do all the things we've wanted to do now. This is our chance.”

She slid around so she could meet his face, hold it in her hands. He was right, this was their chance to finally act on those plans they talked about. Though she would not have imagined their freedom starting out like this, she had to admit that if she wasn't forced into this, it may have never happened. The first step was always the hardest and maybe she wasn't strong enough to take that first step alone.

“Yes,” she agreed. “You're right. We can live our own lives now. I'm willing to put in the work to make this happen.”

“Good,” he smiled. “Because there is still plenty we need to do.”

* * *

 

 

The first step was to go to the bank. Angela had graciously taken the day off from work, though she would still be fiddling on a few projects through the day, working remotely from home. As such, she agreed to take Samantha so her car wouldn't be seen driving into town.

Samantha went into the bank alone, leaving both Angela and Connor in the car. If any cameras caught her, she didn't want anyone else's face caught with her. She returned with a thick, unmarked envelope: all the cash from her emptied bank account that Connor had set up.

“Want me to drive you to a new bank?” Angela offered. “I can take you to my credit union if you like.”

Samantha smoothed her fingers over the package in her lap. Nearly all the money she had in the world was in that envelope. It was a bit less than she had originally thought was in the account. Did her father already get a hold of some of it? She told herself to be grateful she had any at all. “Not yet. I'm going to give it a couple days first. I want to see what my dad is going to do to try to locate me. I don't want him to find me by the bank I'm using, or be able to figure out a way to get a hold of my money.”

“I've got a safe at the house. You're welcome to use it if you want.”

Samantha looked down at her money. She trusted Angela, but at the same time, she didn't want the cash someplace where she couldn't easily get to it. “I'll think about it. I'm just going to hold onto it myself for now.”

“We need to go to the library next,” Connor announced from the backseat. “I need to print some documents.”

“I've got a printer at home,” Angela then said. “No need to take you out in public. Dressed like that, people are going to remember you.”

Connor looked down at his professional work attire. She was right. He always stuck out and was always noticed when Samantha took him places. The fewer public places they were at, the better.

“Yes. Then let's go back to the house.”

* * *

 

 

Upon arrival, Derek confirmed there were still no suspicious people lurking around the neighborhood while they were gone. Angel booted up her laptop, but Connor told her no need. He helped himself to her internet connection and turned on the printer so he could gain access to that as well. Within minutes, he had printed one single piece of paper and handed it to Samantha.

She looked it over, unsure of what he was giving her. “This... is an android proof of ownership. For... you?”

“Yes. You purchased me for nine hundred dollars. I had to take Elliot's signature from another document and doctor it onto this. I also made an actual money transaction for it to look legitimate. I hope you don't mind.”

So that was why her bank account was lower than she thought. She shook her head. “I got you for only nine hundred? You were a steal.”

He smiled at her. “Yes, but if you are asked, your father sold you a used, refurbished android, hardly worth anything, because he was planning on replacing me.” When she didn't say anything, he added, “The transaction was altered to appear that it happened several days ago, instead of last night. I thought it would look less suspicious.”

“You are a genius,” Samantha praised. “I never would have thought of such a thing.”

“I was programmed for criminal justice. I know what would look suspicious,” he bragged.

She hugged him tightly, crumpling her new document a little. This was the fear that kept her up at night. Keeping Connor safe was the most important thing to her and she had been helpless. Connor, that amazing, cunning android, had solved the problem himself. As far as she was concerned, that piece of paper wasn't a transfer of ownership, but proof of Connor's freedom.

“Okay, we did not hear a thing about any forged signatures,” Angela said with good-nature.

“This conversation never happened,” Samantha agreed. If any of this caught up with her, she would never bring her friends into it if she could help it.

“So the next step, I think,” Angela then said, “would be to get a makeover for this one.” She motioned to Connor.

The android frowned at the insinuation that his look was not presentable.

“She's right,” Samantha agreed. “No more suits. No more dress attire. You have to blend in now.”

Connor's LED cycled yellow. “You mean I have to dress like...” he gave Derek's jeans and t-shirt a disparaging once over.

Derek, in turn, furrowed his brows in annoyance at such a look. Angela was laughing as Samantha tried to hide her grin.

“I think you'd look good in a pair of jeans and a nice, tight t-shirt,” Samantha flirted. “In a few days, I'll take you shopping. We'll get something that looks good on you, okay?”

“In the meantime, we can check Derek's closet for something he can borrow,” Angela volunteered.

Connor still didn't look happy about it, but he went with Derek when the other android invited him. The women did not follow.

“Sam, can I ask you a question?” Angela said. “This morning, when I mentioned the gun, Connor insisted he _needed_ it. I need you to be honest with me. Why does he need it?”

“He thinks he needs it,” Samantha huffed back. “He's always had it and he was being dramatic about not having his way. It's okay that you made him give it up, I promise.”

“You said people have hurt you before.”

Samantha didn't respond.

“Sam, I want to help you and I'm trying to respect the privacy of whatever weird life you've been living, but I have to look out for my husband, for us. Is there a real danger in this? Are _you_ in real danger? Like, should we get the police involved?”

Samantha honestly considered the possibilities. She could lie as easily as breathing, but she never wanted to lie to those trying to help her. “If it ever feels like us being here would put you two in any danger, I promise you we will leave immediately. But I don't think it will come to that. My dad will come looking for me. He has a security team who works for him. I'm sure they'll be searching. But no one is going to come to hurt anyone. Worst case scenario is that they'll forcibly drag me back home.

“But for Connor,” Samantha swallowed at the thought. “Angela, if they catch him, they _will_ kill him. He knew that when he got us out of there. My dad threatened to take him away, to do whatever he wanted to Connor, if I didn't behave.” She gestured to the document still in her hand. “That's why this paper is so important. I can't let them take him.”

As Angela listened, she clenched her jaw, shaking her head in anger. She didn't know Connor was risking himself for this. For a brief second, she almost wanted to give him the gun back. “I understand. We'll take it one day at a time and do the best we can.”

Samantha smiled her thanks. A few minutes later, Connor emerged wearing a different outfit and a very large frown. Samantha grinned wide at the sight. His pout was just the cutest thing ever. And it was also a little amusing. Connor was dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt. Though since they were Derek's, the clothes were too big for him and hung loosely on his frame. He looked absolutely out of sorts. Poor android.

Connor didn't have to say anything. Samantha approached him, wanting to hug him or kiss that adorable frown. But it felt weird to do it in front of others, so she merely gave him an encouraging smile. “Just for a few days,” she promised. “Then I'll take you shopping.”

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day was both a struggle and uneventful. Samantha tried to make a plan on what to do next. This was her life now, it was time to take charge of it. She knew she should eventually look for a job. No longer receiving a monthly stipend from her father, she needed to find a way to make money. Working was what normal people did. And she was determined to live a normal life.

Though at the same time, Derek and Angela soon learned that Samantha was prone to panic attacks. She had a few that day as she went up and down between confidence in her future to complete panic because she had no idea what she was doing. The fact that she was in a strange house feeling absolutely useless didn't help.

Angela informed her that it was okay to just lay low for the day and watch TV, to which both Samantha and Connor both perked up. No, of course the weird white girl with her weird gun-toting android—locked in their castle at an unknown location—were not allowed to watch TV. Samantha was completely okay with hitting the ID discovery channel and the two watched murder documentaries all day. Connor was enraptured with the clues. Samantha was in heaven by being able to openly lean against him on the couch while he watched.

That night, Connor still insisted on doing at least a few patrols. Angela informed him that he better be careful about looking too creepy while prowling around after dark. All her neighbors knew her and she didn't want to have to hear about some stranger creeping around at night. Connor claimed he understood and he would be mindful of such things.

While he was out, Samantha showered as was her usual routine. Connor came into her room as she finished dressing for bed. This was not his usual routine. Samantha looked at him expectantly, as if he came to her to tell her something.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“Yes.”

She still looked at him, expecting something else.

Connor took a step closer, seeing as how this wasn't the greeting he expected. “Samantha, we're free. We can spend our nights together. Every night we have.”

Samantha felt silly it took her this long for that revelation. All day long she hesitated about showing him any affection in the house. Most of the time she chose not to engage. She was too used to hiding it, as if it were a private shame. And for some reason, even though they were free, she found it a little surprising that Connor would choose this option.

“Every night?” she tested. “Are you sure? You don't always sleep. Wouldn't that be boring for you?”

Connor raised a curious brow. “Are you kicking me out?”

She laughed at her own doubt and pressed against him, chest to chest. “Certainly not. I just wonder, won't it get old pretty fast to just lay there while I sleep? Every night?”

“I will be there when you fall asleep and when you wake up. But perhaps in the interim, I will do other things. Derek does this as well. We sometimes talk at night.”

“You do? How?”

“We have each others' radio frequencies. We can communicate that way. Just like I did last night when we needed a place to stay.”

“Aw, you two are friends.” Samantha realized for the first time that she had always thought of Angela and Derek, and even Calvin and Jace, as just her friends. But they were Connor's friends, too. Connor deserved to have friends. He needed friends that were androids, that understood what it was like to be like him. And she was so happy to hear that he had that in his life.

“You're still my best friend,” he reminded with a warm look.

“Oh good,” she laughed, sliding her arms around his trim waist. “I'm glad you haven't replaced me just yet.”

“Never,” he vowed, and immediately swept her off her feet and into his arms. Samantha made a small squeak of surprise, trying to cut it short as best she could so those downstairs wouldn't hear. She was very used to doing things quietly, secretly.

She made soft noises of happiness as he effortlessly carried her over to the bed. Placing one knee on the mattress, he allowed them both to tumble into it. Connor was still getting used to the new arrangement as well. The bed was so much smaller than the one in Samantha's room. She nearly fell off the other side and scrambled to stay on while laughing soundlessly into his shirt. Connor hooked her knee and pulled her back. They remained tangled in each other, laughing quietly together while that knee now hooked around Connor's leg.

Connor rolled them over so he was mostly on top. He brushed their noses together so she would continue to make those happy noises. Then, as her fingers caressed his face and neck, he kissed her, slow and thorough. He always liked how she breathed in deep when he kissed her this way. How she closed her eyes and made soft noises as if she just tasted something sweet and decadent. How her body would warm and melt against him.

He kissed her again and again as his own body warmed in response to hers. One hand brushed her face, then moved down to slide under her shirt. That was where Samantha caught his wrist, taking over. He thought she would move his hand to whichever place she wanted his touch the most. But she merely kept it still and she stopped kissing him. Connor pulled back to curiously look at her.

“We can't, not here,” she whispered. “We're guests in this house. It's rude and disrespectful. We're also right above them. They might hear us.”

Connor dropped his head onto her shoulder in defeat. Samantha swore she nearly heard a growl from somewhere in his chest. She laughed again, lightly scratching her fingers through his scalp.

“I will still thoroughly touch you all over while we're in bed if you like.”

“I'd like to do the same to you,” he insisted.

She kissed the tip of his nose. “Another time.” She paused to appraise him. “You really are just the cutest android on the planet, you know.” With that, she gave him a comedic smattering of a dozen more kisses all over his face. That immediately sweetened Connor's mood, as she knew it would.

The light was turned off and Samantha went through the unfamiliar motions of tugging a t-shirt off Connor's body. She missed the dress shirt a little. It was so fun to slowly remove it, button by button. That hardly mattered when they were both in very little clothing and snuggled skin to skin in the tiny bed. In the dark Samantha indulged him with her touch. She ran her fingers lovingly over him until he was a purring, boneless puddle of android contentment against her.

Samantha loved that sound. If she pressed her ear to his chest, she could focus on the mechanical sound and block out all the other distracting noises of the sleepless neighborhood. She was so close to dozing off when that damn motorcycle roared into the driveway next door again. The sudden noise caused Samantha to pop wide awake, her heart rate picking up. Connor didn't respond. He was possibly still trapped in some sort of pleasured stupor. Samantha sighed. It was going to be another difficult night of trying to sleep.

* * *

 

 

When Angela heard of Samantha's rough transition of sleeping in the city, she offered a fan Samantha could turn on during the night. The white noise helped block out most of the various sounds when she tried to sleep. That motorcycle, however, always woke her up. It always roared in at a ridiculously late hour and rudely jarred her from sleep every time.

During the day, it was still going to take some time getting used to living at the house. The back yard was a nice size, but the neighbors were right next door. Despite the fairly high privacy fence, Samantha still felt like strangers could stare in and watch her from every angle. It made her miss the facility, surrounded by beautiful woods. She couldn't remember why she hated it so with its lush backyard and beautiful surroundings of trees and wildlife.

While they were laying low, Samantha looked into the possibilities of employment. Angela explained to her about putting together a resume—of which Samantha had no idea how. Nor did she have any work experience. This very much limited her to entry-level positions of certain kinds. But Samantha wasn't bothered by any of that until she realized she would have to put her social security number and her address on the paperwork. What if Elliot Hall found her that way? Angela assured her they would figure something out, but Samantha was discouraged enough not to look into it further.

* * *

 

 

On the third day, Connor informed them that Samantha's car had been reported stolen. He had been keeping an eye on the Chicago PD's internal system for any reports regarding them. Samantha had wondered what kind of legal action the Hall Foundation would take. She tried to prepare herself for any situation. This, she was sure she could handle. Angela offered to go with her, but Samantha didn't want any public indication of Angela's involvement in helping her. She took her own car and Connor directly to the police station.

It was a small, local station as opposed to the large city police building downtown. A uniformed officer was at the front desk when Samantha approached.

“Hello,” she greeted. “I was informed my car has been reported stolen by my father. I wanted to tell you that this is a false report. The car is right outside and I am the only registered owner. He has no right to report it stolen.”

She offered the paperwork to the officer. He was an older man, bored and tired-looking as if there was nothing Samantha could tell him that he hadn't already heard. But he was also polite enough as he looked up the license plate on his computer.

“Did you pay for the car yourself, ma'am?”

“Yes. With my own money. The car is mine.”

The officer checked her registration in the system as well and then looked up at her again. “Why would your father report the car stolen?”

Samantha sighed in irritation. “He's very controlling. He's had me practically under lock and key my whole life. But I'm in my twenties now. I'm a legal adult.” She offered him her drivers license. “I moved out of the house very abruptly and didn't tell him where I was going. He reported the car stolen in order to try to find me. He's an abusive and controlling man. I would rather he not know where I am. Is that possible?”

The officer softened at her story, as well as her calm and polite tone. Apparently, he did not receive many civil interactions such as this in his line of work. He looked over at Connor who had been standing quietly by her side the entire time.

“The android has been reported stolen as well.”

Inside, Samantha's heart thudded. On the outside, she sighed and pulled out the proof of android ownership. “Here's the registration for the android. My father used to own him. I bought the android from him shortly before I left, so I'm sure he's especially irritated about that.”

“I can imagine,” the officer said, looking at the document. “If you were trying to cut ties, why give your old man something like this to be bitter about? Why not get a new one without any emotional baggage?”

“I know, I shouldn't have,” Samantha agreed. “He's just an old damaged model that we repaired.” She glanced over at Connor, not showing any outward affection. He took no offense. He understood the story she was trying to sell. “But I like this one. Dad never used him for anything. Always threatened to throw him away because he knew I liked this android. I've got all his settings the way I want them. I would have rather had this android than get a new one.”

The officer gave a bit of a smile before handing back all of the paperwork. “I can understand that. We bought an android for my wife a few years back to help her get around the house. She was a great little bot. We loved it. Then Cyberlife came out with an upgraded model and I regret replacing our old android every day. Trying to get that new one to learn everything the old one already knew was a pain in the ass.”

Samantha, who was smiling at the beginning of the story, had to pretend the ending did not bother her. Like phones or computers, some people who had the means would purchase a new model of android nearly every year. Samantha never understood that mindset. Why replace something that already worked so well? Even if it were a device incapable of feeling. That poor android. Samantha hoped it was not one of the androids that had evolved enough to feel. Or maybe they all felt from the beginning, at least a little. She didn't know and she couldn't allow herself to dwell on it now.

“So, is there something I can do about this?” she asked. “I don't want to worry about being arrested when driving my own car. But I also don't want my dad to know where I am.”

The officer began typing on the computer. “I'll flag the report as false and put some notes that I have talked with the registered owner if anyone calls about the car or the android again.”

Samantha sighed in relief. “Thank you so much! This is... you have just made my day.”

He smiled at her. “If there is further harassment involved, you may want to consider filing a restraining order.”

Samantha blinked in surprise. That was something she could do? If she had the law on her side, maybe this would work out after all.

* * *

 

 

In celebration of this small victory, Samantha took Connor out to purchase some new clothes. Though they went to a different android clothing store than their usual. No going back to the places they used to frequent. At least not for a while.

With no money currently coming in, they had to be frugal. No more buying the very best, high-end products for Connor. Still, they managed to find two pairs of jeans and a few shirts that fit better to the android's body type for a very modest price. Connor was still not happy with the casual dress, but he kept it to himself. Especially when he caught Samantha admiring how well his backside filled out said jeans when he tried them on. Maybe he could get used to it.

When they returned home, Samantha told Angela and Derek the good news and then gave Connor the big hug she had been wanting to give him ever since they left the police station.

“Ah, there's the PDA,” Angela approved as Connor held her back. “I was wondering if I'd ever see it between you two.”

“You _wanted_ to see it?” Samantha snorted.

“Not in a pervy way,” she insisted with humor. “But the last time you were here, you both wanted all the dirty details of making it work. And yet, I've barely seen the two of you even touch each other. I was starting to wonder if maybe... it didn't work out?”

“It worked... just fine,” Samantha insisted, unable to make eye contact.

“Only fine?” Angela raised a questioning brow.

As Samantha tried to come up with an appropriate answer, Connor cupped her face and steered it in his direction. He tilted her chin up so his mouth could claim hers at the perfect angle. He kissed her soundly for several moments before finally letting her go. Samantha was now a little flush and weak in the knees. She tried to come up with a comment, but her brain had completely turned off.

Angela made a noise of satisfaction and walked off.

* * *

 

 

That night, Connor joined Samantha in the shower. This shower, being just a tub with a curtain, was certainly far more cramped than the full shower Samantha had. There was room for only one person under the spray at a time and hardly enough for two bodies at all. It was a good thing Connor didn't mind standing in the chill while Samantha enjoyed the brunt of the warm water.

She let him massage shampoo into her hair and then continued to let him have his way as he kissed her and then trailed more kisses down her throat. He worked his way down until he was on his knees, nipping at her hip bone. Samantha clutched his hair, trying to fight the thick haze brought on by the hot water and his affections.

“Connor, we shouldn't,” she murmured when he kissed her inner thigh.

He peered up at her, hands rounding her hips to cup her backside. “They'll never know if we're quiet.”

She was about to argue that it was the principal of the matter when his nose brushed against that bundle of nerves between her thighs and all thoughts flew out the window. What the hell kind of move was that and why was it so fucking hot? Her body responded instantly in a flood of heat and pleasure at the firm pressure where she had not been touched in quite a while.

On reflex, she gripped his hair tighter and pressed his face into the core of her. In nearly the same second, she wanted to apologize for yanking him around so lewdly. But Connor was already otherwise occupied. Hands still on her ass, he kept nuzzling firmly against her, just in the right spot. Samantha shuddered, nearly collapsing from her weak knees.

Connor pulled back and looked at her through thick lashes. Looked at her nude form all over before pressing a kiss to her stomach. She breathed out his name, her fingers now gently threading through his hair. One of his hands slid down her thigh to the back of the knee. Samantha allowed him to lift her leg over his shoulder, her brain already on vacation. She didn't realize what he was up to until he buried his face in the core of her.

“Ah! Connor!” she hissed, trying to keep her volume below the rush of the shower. The sensation of his tongue sent her world spinning. Her heel bumped into the side of the tub, and she stumbled against the wall. “Shit. I'm going to slip and die in here.”

Connor's response was to merely readjust so he could keep her steady. He then continued to thoroughly taste her. The introduction of his fingers to nerve endings that had been neglected had Samantha biting back her cries. She clenched around him, back pressed against the cold wall. She felt like she was going to lose her balance at any second, but Connor firmly had her supported.

She closed her eyes, trembling and panting as he worked her over, doing everything so right. Doing it exactly as she needed him to. It was too intense and too good all at the same time. She felt her end rushing up on her and then not quite making it over. She arched and whimpered, biting her lip in frustration. Almost there. God, she needed it so bad.

A glance down to check on Connor found him with his eyes closed. Face still buried between her thighs, she saw his LED. It glowed a patient light blue. Connor was perfectly content where he was and happy to be there. That sight pushed Samantha over the edge. She gasped and then clenched her jaw as the waves washed over her. Her body stiffened in pleasure as she came hard, and then nearly collapsed in a boneless heap. Connor was there to catch her before she fell.

For a while, all she could do was pant and tremble against him. His arms around her were the only things keeping her standing. When she finally came to her senses, she looked up to see the android looking quite satisfied with what he had done.

“I told you, we shouldn't be doing this in someone else's house.”

“It's a special occasion. We're celebrating,” he returned with a smirk.

“You are so proud of yourself,” she accused, playfully annoyed.

“I have it on good authority that I am, in fact, the cutest android on the planet,” was the cheeky response. “You can't be mad at me.”

He was right, she couldn't. Especially not after he just rocked her world. Her body was still blissfully singing his praises. “I'm sure you didn't hear that from me,” she teased back.

Connor's response was to back her under the water and finish rinsing out her hair. Samantha closed her eyes, in heaven once again. She loved any time Connor brushed or ran his fingers through her hair. Which wasn't often. He said he loved the color of her hair, but it wasn't one of her features that caught his attention the most. She would have been happy to let him wash and rinse her hair over and over again if he wished.

But he only helped to rinse before turning off the water. Once she was in a towel, Connor swept her up again and carried her to the bedroom.

“You're getting in the habit of not letting me walk anywhere up here,” Samantha informed him before he set her down next to the bed.

“You seem to enjoy it,” Connor informed her.

“You're not wrong. And you have a bad habit of never grabbing a towel after a shower. We're guests. Walking around in the nude, even for an android, seems like bad manners.”

“Too many rules for guests,” Connor muttered as he stood and went back to the bathroom. Samantha raised a hand to stop him, but he had already crossed the threshold to the bathroom. Hopefully no one down on the lower level was walking by the stairs. Connor returned with a towel. Wearing it exactly how Samantha wore her towels; wrapped around his torso as if he were wearing a short dress. Very short. Connor was so tall the towel barely reached down long enough to cover his groin area.

Samantha burst out laughing. Connor immediately frowned, his LED going into the yellow. He continued to look put out as Samantha managed to stumble over to him, holding her side. She was still giggling as she tugged the towel loose and then tucked it around his hips.

“There, that's how men usually wear their towels. I mean, you _can_ wear them the other way if you really want to...”

“But it looks very comical,” Connor finished. “At least to you.”

Samantha grinned in delight. Angela had been right all those weeks ago. They liked to pretend they were so serious, but androids really were hilarious.

 

 


	17. Android for Rent

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Seventeen: Android For Rent**

 

**October 2038—One month until the android revolution**

 

 

Getting used to living at Angela's house was a struggle for both Samantha and Connor. Each went through various stages of feeling bored and useless. For Samantha, she struggled being in a house that wasn't her own. She felt like she shouldn't use or touch anything, as none of it was hers. She also didn't dare leave the house yet, which just made it worse. For Connor, he had lost his routine. There was no more patrolling the grounds. Angela had told him he couldn't wander the neighborhood every few hours, especially at night when it would look particularly suspicious and creepy. Someone would eventually call the police about the weird android that constantly skulked around the neighborhood. Neither could do little else but spend the day watching TV. The novelty of having cable got very old very fast.

The first time Angela left for work on her own, Connor was full of questions for Derek. He didn't go with her? He just stayed at home? How was he supposed to protect her? Derek gave Connor a bit of a reality check. Connor's life at the facility was not like the rest of the world. There was no need to shadow Angela, she was not in danger. No one was after her. No one had ever attacked her or tried to take her. Most humans lived in relative safety. They could get by fine on their own.

Even married couples didn't need to be in each other's space every moment of the day. This was a foreign concept to Connor, who had been in Samantha's vicinity since the moment he met her. Angela would go to work on her own, leaving her android husband behind for eight hours, sometimes more. Connor realized he would need to accept that this could be his reality as well. If he succeeded in making Samantha safe indefinitely, she too could then go do things without him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that yet.

A few days in, Connor found Derek's life even more curious when a random human neighbor showed up at the front door and asked for help moving. Derek asked Connor if he wanted to assist. Connor immediately looked to Samantha. His job was to protect her. He shouldn't leave the house.

“No, go,” she insisted. “I'll stay inside while you're gone. It will be fine.” When he opened his mouth to argue she added, “I think it's good that we spend some time away from each other now and then.”

Connor was confused by that, but obeyed. Her words stuck with him as they walked the few houses over to where a moving truck was parked out front.

“It's good to spend time away from each other?” he wondered out loud, glancing back at the house. “What did that mean?” If she felt safe in the house, did that mean she didn't need him anymore?

“Time apart can be good,” Derek said. “Even from the one you love the most. Angela and I like to have our own quiet time as well. Samantha is probably feeling a little stifled being cooped up in the house with four people. I'm sure you like your time alone as well.”

Connor had to admit that was true. He spent many hours patrolling the grounds alone and he enjoyed that time, with just his thoughts and the beautiful scenery. It never occurred to him Samantha liked her time alone as well.

The two androids helped the family load furniture and boxes into the moving truck. The androids were assigned the heaviest items and did so far more easily than the humans would have. The whole process took over two hours with the humans tired and sweaty and the androids completely fine. Connor was glad for his casual clothes as they were now dirty.

The husband of the family thanked Derek for his help and told him he would miss the neighborhood. Then he shook both androids' hands and handed Derek some cash with another thank you.

The two androids walked back to the house and Connor was surprised when Derek handed him half of the payment.

“This is mine?”

“You did half the work, you get half the payment.”

Connor looked at it. The first money he had ever earned in his life. Androids were owned. They were purchased to do a job, not be paid for it.

“You help people a lot around here,” Connor assumed.

“I do. It allows me to stay busy.”

“Are you always paid?”

“Not always. We have several older people who need a little help from time to time. I'm home and available. It's being a good neighbor.”

A good neighbor. Connor mulled that concept over in his processor.

“For the big jobs, like the one we just did, Angela insists I ask for some form of compensation. She doesn't want people to treat me like I'm a source of free labor. If a human expects to get paid for a job, I should expect to get paid. I like being able to contribute financially when I can.”

Connor was learning so much from Derek. Samantha had taught him how to be alive. But Derek was teaching him how to be an android in a human world and still live his own life. There were obstacles that were unique to a human/android relationship, but it made Connor optimistic for the future. Maybe one day he and Samantha could have their own little yellow house in a neighborhood that didn't seem to mind them living among the regular humans.

With these thoughts, Connor left the rest of the day to Samantha to make sure she had as much alone time as she needed. He liked the extra time to think on his own as well as he wandered around the backyard. It was a little like doing his usual patrol at the facility. As much as he liked the idea of him and Samantha living a normal life, there was always a little niggling of doubt in the back of his processor. His main purpose was to keep Samantha safe. What would happen if, one day, she was as safe as Angela and his protection was no longer required? Yes, she loved him. But what if she no longer _needed_ him?

That night, he presented Samantha with the money while she prepared for bed.

“Oh, you don't have to give it to me,” she insisted. “You earned it. Spend it on something you want.”

“Everything I own you bought for me. All your money you use for us. This is for us, too,” he insisted.

Samantha took the offered cash. “You're right. Getting out on our own is a group effort. This will go toward us.”

Connor was unprepared for the feeling of accomplishment that gave him. He now understood why Derek liked to contribute when he could. Were there other ways to contribute even though he was an android?

When Samantha climbed into bed, Connor hesitated. Would Samantha prefer time alone at night, too? But when she looked at him expectantly, he undressed and joined her. He only wore his Cyberlife briefs to bed these days and Samantha snuggled up to his bare skin with a happy sigh.

“I really like that you're here in bed with me every night,” she told him. “This is what normal couples do. Even if we have completely different days, we meet up again at night and we're still together.”

“Even if one day you live free and safe and you don't need me anymore?” Connor wondered out loud. “Will you still want me with you every night?”

Samantha propped herself up on an elbow to look down at him. “Maybe there will be a time when I no longer need a bodyguard, but I will never stop needing _you_.” She pressed his hand over her heart. “You are my joy and my strength. I don't just want you with me when things are difficult or scary. I want you with me during the good times, too. I want to see you happy and relaxed. I want us to have many, many years together so we can look back and reminisce about both the good times and the bad. I will always want you with me, no matter what happens to us.”

Connor closed his eyes in relief. He knew it was a silly thing to ask about; he knew Samantha loved him. But he was an android and right now, he served a purpose. When he no longer served that purpose, he didn't know what else he could be other than a burden. Even though he also knew Samantha would never think of him as such. He was grateful to such a woman who knew how to put his silly worries to rest.

She kissed him on the forehead and he smiled. He cupped her neck and guided her down so he could kiss her properly. She returned it with full affection and allowed him roll them over so he was resting his weight against her. His mouth found her neck as his hand slid under her shirt. Connor asked in a low voice if she was game for them to be completely skin to skin and if there was anything she would like him to do to her.

Normally, something like that would heat her body and turn Samantha's face fire engine red. But she stayed cool as she stopped touching him and merely rested her head on his shoulder. It was fine if they remained like this, she said. Connor understood. There had been times when he wasn't in the mood either. Plus Samantha still wasn't comfortable with that sort of thing in someone else's house. Maybe she would never be.

But the two were still together and happy to merely be in each other's arms for the night.

* * *

 

A week and a half in, Angela informed Samantha she knew of a woman who owned a bakery and was looking to hire. This person was made somewhat aware of Samantha's situation and was willing to take her on a trial basis without running a background check through the system. If Samantha wanted the job.

By then, Samantha was becoming stir crazy. It was difficult for her, living in such a small house with so many people when she was used to having much more space all to herself. She jumped at the chance to get out of the house for any reason. Also, this would be her first real job and she had always wanted to try employment.

The bakery wasn't too far from the house. One could walk there if they had to, but the distance was still great enough that driving was preferable. For her impromptu interview and training, Samantha dared to take her car out.

“Gina's Pastries” was located across the road from a modest-sized community college. As such, it did quite a bit of business from the students. The place was owned by an older woman named Gina Blake. She greeted them as she unlocked the door when Samantha and Connor arrived early that morning. It would still be a good forty minutes until the bakery was open for business.

“Hi Samantha, so good to finally meet you in person,” Gina said as she let the two inside. “Did you bring your boyfriend this morning?”

“Sure did,” Samantha grinned back.

“Hello, I'm Connor,” he greeted with a smile. He shook hands with her, as was the human custom. “Your store is lovely.”

“Why thank you.” Gina was completely charmed by Connor's manners. Then she suddenly realized Connor wasn't human. It seemed people were having a harder time noticing that these days. Only his LED kept giving away his truth.

“Oh, it's your android.” Gina laughed and ribbed at her. “You're funny, Samantha. I like that. I think we'll get along just fine.”

“Good! I hope so.”

Gina looked at Connor again, still impressed at his very human-like affect. But she said, “You're not bringing it with you to work every day, are you?”

Samantha glanced at Connor. He probably wouldn't like it, but this was something she would have to do alone. “Uh, no. I was just showing him where I'm going to be working so he knows where to find me. Just in case.” She looked at Connor again. “Also, since I was told I will be doing a lot of night shifts, he may show up before close. I would feel safer if he was around when I walked to my car.”

“That's fine. As long as you're not constantly keeping it at the store. There's very limited space as it is.”

“No problem,” Samantha agreed.

Gina then set about showing Samantha around the bakery. There was indeed very little space in the front, consisting of little more than a large display counter and two sets of a table and chairs in the corner.

Connor remained on the customer's side of the counter while Gina took Samantha to the back. There she was introduced to the kitchen which housed a stainless steel counter, industrial-sized mixer and oven. A female model android was squeezing icing flowers on a tray of cupcakes.

“Amelia will do the most baking and food preparation,” Gina explained. “We've had her for many years. She knows all my recipes and she's flawless in the kitchen. She can work the counters, but she's an older model. She isn't as personable as the one you have. I'm looking for someone to man the counters and close at night: count tills, go to the bank, that sort of thing.”

At this point, Amelia finished her task and turned to look at the humans and Samantha grinned at her.

“Hi Amelia, I'm Samantha. I look forward to working with you. I think we'll have fun.”

The android looked at her for several moments, didn't even blink, and then gave her a very sterile “Hello, Samantha. My name is Amelia. How can I help you?”

“No, she's not a customer,” Gina clarified. “She's going to be your co-worker at the store.”

Amelia looked at Samantha again, her LED rolling for a moment. “Employee verified: Samantha.”

“Very good,” Gina agreed. “Now return to your work. We'll be opening soon.”

Samantha was trying to recover from this culture shock as the android returned her attention to the counter. She had never interacted with a model this old. She didn't realize they could still be this robotic. Maybe she was so old she did not have the ability to deviate.

“So, do you bring Amelia in with you when you open?”

Gina laughed at that. “Oh no, this isn't a house robot. It stays at the store for convenience. After close, the android goes into security mode and watches the building until morning. Then at four AM, she will go back into work mode and begin baking. Amelia can also open the store herself. I just need someone human to close everything up for the night.”

“So, Amelia doesn't go outside the store?”

“She can to take out trash and such, but she's a fixture of the bakery, just like the oven or the mixer.”

Samantha wasn't sure how she should feel about that. But she kept all thoughts to herself and focused on learning how to run the register. Gina said that her husband had retired recently and the two of them wanted to travel. The goal was to have Samantha completely comfortable running the bakery herself within the next few weeks so the owners could go on extended vacations without having to worry about the shop. Samantha had never been given so much responsibility in her life. She was determined to always be worthy of this trust.

* * *

 

 

“Did you see the android at the bakery?” Samantha asked Connor as they drove home on her first day of work.

“I did,” he replied. “She is an IX200 model released in 2025. Their primary use is for commercial purposes such as retail and assembly line work. This model was replaced with the EM400 in 2028 whose updated systems delivered more personable customer service.”

“I was surprised with how robotic she was. I've been so used to the rest of you, I didn't know there were androids who acted like that. You weren't even close to that bad when I first met you.”

“I am a state-of-the-art prototype. My programming is far more complex than even those Cyberlife models released in the same year as me,” Connor announced, almost offended that Samantha had tried to compare them.

“Do you think that android is happy where she is?” Samantha wondered.

Connor thought about it for a moment. “I don't believe she understands the concept of happiness. Or self-awareness, for that matter.”

“Will she ever?”

“I honestly don't know.”

* * *

 

 

So went Samantha's October, five to six days a week working at the bakery, learning the ropes. It was a pleasant job as soon as she got the hang of the register. Customer's were mostly cheery and happy to receive their baked goods. By mid October, Samantha was allowed to close by herself. On those nights, Connor would walk the several blocks to the bakery, usually arriving shortly before close. He would wait patiently by the car until she left the building to lock it.

Some nights, Samantha would linger by the glass doors, watching the motionless Amelia sitting behind the counter in her night security mode. The moral quandary this time was how to properly respond to Amelia's existence. Should Samantha feel sympathy for the android? If Amelia did not have the ability to deviate, then she was just a machine. No matter how human-like she appeared, she was no more alive than the mixer or the register. But if she did have the ability for deviation, then shouldn't someone try to help her?

Any conversation Samantha even tried to have with the android was met with brief, sterile answers. No doubt programmed in. No that there was much time to talk. Amelia was always busy in the kitchen and the afternoons kept Samantha occupied at the front counter. It was nearly like she was working alone.

One night, close to close, there was no one in the store when Amelia came up to the front. “I have finished cleaning the kitchen,” she reported.

“Hey Amelia,” Samantha suddenly wondered. “If you could do one thing with your life, what would that be?”

The android's LED flickered as she checked her repertoire of responses. “I'm sorry, I don't understand the question.”

Perhaps that was asking too much. If she wanted to see if this android could think critically for herself, maybe Samantha would have to try baby steps.

“What is your favorite thing to make here at the bakery?”

“I am not programmed to have a preference,” came the robotic response. “I am able to make any of the recipes in my data banks.”

Samantha sighed as a customer entered the store: a young college girl, perhaps eighteen or nineteen.

“Hi,” Samantha greeted brightly as the girl glanced back at the door. “How can I help you?”

Timidly, the girl approached the counter. “I'm sorry, I don't really want anything. But there's this creepy guy who's been following me for the past few blocks. Can I stay in here for a while? I'm hoping he'll give up and leave.”

Samantha looked up to the far wall of the shop which was mostly glass. It was getting dark outside, but she did see a male figure skulking in the distance. He gave a dark look to the shop as he went. The kind of look that gave Samantha the chills.

“Of course you can stay. Do you live in the campus housing?”

“Yeah, I can probably book it back home after he leaves.”

That didn't seem safe. Samantha was considering other options for this girl when she saw Connor coming around the side of the building. Perfect timing. She motioned him inside and he complied, walking up to the counter.

“Hey, can you do me a favor and escort...”

“Carrie.”

“Escort Carrie home for me? She lives on the campus.”

Connor looked at the unfamiliar human and then back at Samantha. “Why?”

“Because she thought someone was following her and she doesn't feel safe to go home alone.”

“Hey, he's an android,” Carrie protested, only now noticing the flickering LED.

“This is Connor. He's an ex-police android. Safety is his job.” She looked back at him. “Do it for me, please?”

“But what about you? I will be leaving you here alone,” Connor said with a small frown.

“We're almost closed. I will lock the door when you two leave and I'll keep it locked until you come back. Deal?”

Connor thought about it for a moment, but eventually agreed. The human stranger was escorted home safely (though she kept glancing curiously at Connor). And both he and Samantha thought it would be the end of that.

Yet, only a week later, Carrie and another girl showed back up at the bakery. Samantha recognized the former when they entered and asked how she could help them, referring to the choices in the display case.

“Um, we actually came to talk to you about the android,” Carrie said.

Samantha tipped her head in confusion. “Amelia? The one who works here?” She gestured to the female android who happened to be in a place in the back where she was easily seen.

“Uh, no. The guy android you have? The one that walked me home?”

“Is it really a police model?” Carrie's friend asked.

“Yeah, kind of,” Samantha said carefully, unsure of where this was going. “What do you want with him?”

“We were wondering if there was a way to borrow him for a night? See, we're going to a party at this club on Friday, but its kind of in a sketchy part of town.”

“And Amber's going to meet this guy she's been talking to online,” Carrie added. “But we want to make sure we stay safe. You know, have someone to keep creepy guys away and make sure no one puts anything weird in our drinks? That kind of stuff.”

“Like a bodyguard,” Samantha said with slight amusement.

“Yeah, kind of like that,” Amber jumped in. “Someone to keep an eye on us and make sure nothing happens.”

“So... if you're so worried about something bad happening, then how about just not going?” Samantha wondered.

Both girls snorted at her as if what she suggested was preposterous. “But we want to go,” Amber huffed.

These two had probably been alive many years more than Samantha, and yet, she was the only one who seemed to catch the failed logic of this.

“So, we were wondering,” Carrie then cut in, “if we could borrow your android like I did the other night?”

“Borrow?” Samantha asked, surprised at the offer.

“We'll bring it back, promise.”

That made Samantha smile a little. She ventured to guess that these two college girls had no hope of stealing Connor if he did not want to be stolen.

“Please?” Carrie pressed. “He was a really good android. I felt safe with him. I don't know anyone else I could trust like that.”

Samantha mused at her plea. Was this idea something she should even entertain? She rarely had an opportunity to be helpful to someone. But she wasn't the one who should be making this decision.

“I'll ask Connor about it and see what he thinks.”

Amber looked offended by the answer.

“I told you,” Carrie whispered. “She talks to the android like he's a person. She lets him make his own decisions.”

“Weird,” Amber replied—all within Samantha's hearing.

She told the two girls Connor usually dropped by shortly before closing if they wanted to wait. Then she sold them on some baked goods and the two girls sat at a table, eating and playing on their phones as they waited.

Five minutes to close, Connor stepped into the bakery and the girls stood from their chairs. Carrie greeted him with familiarity while Amber looked a little flushed and awestruck at his presence. Samantha understood. Connor was extremely attractive and growing even more so on his journey to becoming his own person.

Samantha remained neutral as she allowed the two girls to explain themselves without her influence. She was quite curious to see what Connor would say when left to make his own decision.

“So?” Amber asked, having found her confidence again at the end. “Do you mind if we take you with us for the night?”

Connor looked to Samantha, unswayed by their plea. “I cannot. I have other responsibilities.”

“What if we paid?” Carrie offered. “Could we maybe rent him for the night?”

Samantha tried not to grin with amusement. Obviously the girls wanted to rent him in the capacity of a safety and security model, but her brain went directly into the gutter, imagining wanting to pay Connor for some of his talents in the bedroom. _I'd certainly pay for it,_ she thought with amusement as she looked at the android she loved.

Connor mistook her grin for the whole idea being something Samantha approved of. He gave the offer a second consideration.

“If you would like to pay for my time to offer this service, I'll agree to it.”

“Yeah?” Carrie asked with a smile.

Really? Samantha wondered silently, surprised.

“Yes,” Connor said. “You may rent my time hourly for...” He looked to Samantha.

She blinked. She had no idea of what a reasonable pay for this would be. “Ten bucks an hour?” she guessed.

“Fifteen dollars an hour,” Connor corrected to the two girls.

Amber looked offended at both having to pay and hearing the price go up at the android's whim.

“That isn't that bad,” Carrie told her. “There will be four of us. If we stay for four hours, that's only fifteen from each of us. If we had an actual person escort us, it would be way more.”

Swayed half by Connor's gorgeous face and the other half by her friend's argument, Amber agreed and they made their deal.

* * *

 

 

The main reason Connor even considered the idea of playing chaperon to a group of college girls was for the money. Just as Derek had said, it felt good to earn something himself, even if it was just a little bit. The other reason was that he was terribly bored at Angela's house, especially while Samantha was at work. His quarter had never seen so much action as he tried to keep himself occupied. He learned much from Derek during this time about domestic living and property upkeep. And it was interesting, but it wasn't the life he was built for and he was dying for more mental stimulation.

What sealed the deal was that the girls would not rendezvous with him until after the bakery closed at seven. They must have been eager to go, because they showed up before closing time. But Connor refused to go with them until he saw Samantha safely to her car. She promised she would drive directly to Angela's house and not leave for the rest of the night.

Carrie and Amber were disappointed to see Connor was dressed in merely nice jeans and a tight black t-shirt. They looked incredibly good on him, but they weren't the usual kind of dress for the venue.

Carrie would have let it go, but Amber was dead set on their escort being in style. They took him back to the dorms and asked around for a change of clothes. They lucked out in finding a fellow student in the dorms roughly Connor's body type with a whole plethora of club-worthy outfits. Before the android knew it, he was descended upon by a few different humans as they re-dressed him and then re-styled his hair. Then, by the insistence of the rather flamboyant young man whose clothes they were using, they touched up his face as well.

Connor took it all patiently, despite his usual pickiness about his physical appearance. He considered this part of the uniform for this particular assignment and allowed them to do as they wished. He went in with jeans and emerged in tight black leather pants and a silk blue shirt, left open partway to give him a plunging neckline.

The group met up with the other two girls of their party—one of which was going to be the driver. The five of them: four girls and Connor, drove off to the other side of town.

“Make sure Abby doesn't get too drunk. She has to drive us home,” Amber told Connor from the front passenger seat.

“Alright,” he responded, sandwiched between Carrie and her other friend in the back. Both girls kept twittering about his appearance and feeling his shirt. Connor allowed it with disinterest.

“How about he makes sure none of us get sloppy-drunk tonight?” Carrie suggested.

“I think that one's for you, Amber,” the unnamed friend laughed. “And also watch our drinks. Make sure no one does anything to them.”

“Right, I understand,” the android replied.

“And none of us go off with any guys, can we agree to that while we're all sober?” Abby called from the driver's seat. “No hook-ups. We all leave with who we came with. Meet any cool guys, get their numbers and call them tomorrow. Agreed?”

Connor held the mental list of his job requirements as they continued naming things off. Watch out for “skeevy” dudes. Make sure the drinks are safe, make sure none of the girls leave the bar with any strangers. Especially if they seem drunk and out of it. (Connor was introduced to the fear women had of being drugged which alarmed him and made him glad Samantha wasn't with them.) Make sure all four girls get back to the car after the night is over and everyone makes it home safely.

“This is going to be fun tonight with our hot date,” the unnamed fourth friend said. “Are you going to dance with any of us, Connor?”

“He's an android. I don't think he knows how,” Abby said.

“I do have that program, if you wish,” Connor countered. “However, it will be difficult for me to engage in social activities while being able to conduct the job you hired me for.”

All the girls seemed to hear was the first part and they immediately broke into excited squeals about dancing with their 'hot date'. Connor remained silent for the rest of the trip unless he was asked a direct question. While he was neutral about the whole situation, something about the way these girls fawned all over him made him fall back into his old computer-like affect. It felt more professional. This was not personal, there was no need for him to share his true self with them, so he let his old protocols take over.

Once they were in the club, the girls stayed around him. They all wanted to see this internet hook-up of Amber's: the main reason they had all gone to this club across town in the first place. It took a bit of texting, but they found each other and waved to one another across the room. Connor touched Amber's arm as he scanned the man's face. His name was Eric Evans and he had a small record. One charge of breaking and entering and two charges of drug possession. When Connor informed Amber of this, she only seemed more intrigued and left him to talk to the man across the room.

There was nothing Connor could do about it. It was still in his programming, his very nature, to allow humans to make their own decisions. He would merely keep an eye on her as he was contracted to do. And, for the most part, the girls allowed him to do his job. They left him at a tiny round table, a safe place where they could leave their drinks, but stayed within his line of vision. If they wanted to take a break from the dance floor, they would return to him, talk for a bit, and then dance some more.

Through the night, Connor was approached by a few women and one man, trying to engage him or ask him to dance. Despite his decision to emote less while on duty, it would take these humans a moment of chatting him up to realize he was an android. He wore no android indicators other than his LED. Technically, it was illegal for him to be out in public without at least an arm band, but it was a law even the police payed little attention to. Especially in Chicago. The penalty was nothing more than a moderate fine for the owner. Local police only bothered to pursue it if the owner was getting arrested for something else and they wanted to pad the charges, or the owner was being openly obnoxious about ignoring this particular law.

Every time he was approached, Connor would politely inform them he was not human and that he was working and couldn't be distracted. Each human would then walk away from him a little perplexed.

The night went on well with little problems. Connor had to chase away a particularly pushy male from Abby after she ran to him for support. Both Carrie and the fourth friend, who he finally found out was named Emily, asked him to dance and he indulged them a little. Both girls thought it was crazy to watch an android do such a thing and they were laughing the whole time.

Around 1:30 AM, Amber sulked back to the table where Connor sat. Her whole demeanor was sour and Connor could guess why. While she and Eric Evans seemed to have gotten along most of the night, he ended up leaving the club with another girl, leaving Amber feeling rejected, humiliated, and she was also a little more drunk than she should have been. Connor firmly denied her when she tried to order another drink and brought her a water instead.

He watched Amber pointedly and she sipped her water with a pout. Though her friends were still having fun, Amber was ready to go home.

Another young woman came up to them, her gaze only on Connor.

“Hi,” she greeted in a silky voice. “I've been watching you, but you've never once looked in my direction all night. So I thought I'd come over so you could see me. My name is Connie, what's yours?”

“Connor.”

She laughed. “We have nearly the same name. It must be fate.”

“Beat it, bitch,” Amber grouched into her glass of water, looking straight ahead. “He's not human and he's not interested.”

Connie blinked at them, then gave Connor a second look. “You... you're an android?”

“Yes.”

Connie looked him over one more time before turning around and walking back to her friends.

“That wasn't very polite,” Connor informed Amber.

“What? She was just wasting her time with you. I was doing her a favor. You don't even have the ability to be attracted to her. Not for real. Not even if you have that... what do they call it? Personal compatibility program or whatever? Is that why the girl at the bakery keeps you around?”

Connor said nothing, but raised a curious brow, unsure of where her thought process was going.

“What does she need with a security bot anyway?” Amber continued. “You're too cute to be a security android. You look more like a custom build.”

“Prototype, actually,” Connor corrected.

Amber leaned in closer, running a finger down his face. “A prototype with all sorts of special features, I bet.”

“Yes.”

“Enough to keep Bakery Girl satisfied.”

Before Connor could anticipate what this human was doing, her hand grabbed his crotch, squeezing. Amber immediately jerked back when she found nothing there. Connor's face was a mixture of emotions, mostly surprise. He had never been brazenly groped before. He understood this act on a human was wildly inappropriate. But on him, there was nothing. So shouldn't it mean nothing? He didn't know.

Amber just moved away from him in a huff. “I'm tired. I want to go home now.”

* * *

 

At 2:33 AM, Connor stepped into the house. He had been dropped off at the bakery and left to walk home, which Connor was fine with. He preferred that over anyone knowing where he and Samantha lived.

He had a key, but there was also a dim light on when he stepped in the house. The TV was on as well with two figures sitting on the couch. Only one was awake. Derek turned from the screen when Connor walked in and shut the door behind him.

“There you are, it's very late. We were starting to worry.”

“I'm fine. Everything went fine.” Connor noticed the very particular shade of hair peeking out over the back of the couch. “Samantha's down here?”

“She tried to wait up for you. I don't think she fell asleep more than fifteen minutes ago.” Derek shook her before Connor could ask him to let her sleep.

Samantha instantly roused and sat up. “Is Connor home?”

“Right over there.”

She stood and walked over to him, but his appearance jerked her awake. “What the—what happened to you? Where are your normal clothes?”

Connor looked down at himself in his club attire. He had left the clothes Samantha bought for him at the dorm room. Samantha appraised him up and down, trying to decide if he looked hot or ridiculous. The hair, carefully disheveled, looked very nice on him.

“Look at those tight pants! How did you get into those? Can you even sit down?” She moved in closer when she noticed something else. “Are you wearing eyeliner?”

“They did not think my original attire was appropriate for the venue.”

“I see. You will take these back tomorrow and get your old clothes back.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“And they paid you, right? For every hour you were there?”

“Yes.”

Samantha reached up and played with his hair. He was kind of hot like this, she decided. It was fun seeing a completely different look on him. Too bad it was so late. “Are you ready to go to bed?”

Connor suddenly seemed tired and he nearly sighed. “Yes, please?”

Samantha thanked Derek for waiting up with her, then she led the way upstairs and into the bathroom.

“You smell like you were at a club,” she confirmed. “Like smoke and booze and body sweat.” She ran the shower and began removing his clothes, even taking a moment to enjoy the silk of the unfamiliar shirt he wore.

“Will you join me?” he asked.

“No, sir. I'm already dressed for bed. But when you're all clean and smelling nice, you can join me in bed.”

Connor agreed to that. He had to help peel those impossibly tight pants off his body, which made Samantha laugh. Then he stepped through the curtain; his first time taking a shower alone. It didn't take long. Connor had no reason to stay in there. Samantha was still in the bathroom because he heard her tell him to wash all the product out of his hair.

Once he was done, Samantha tossed a towel on his head while she tried to finish wiping off the eyeliner with a damp cloth. Then Connor was thoroughly dried and led back to the bedroom with a towel properly around his waist.

With the bedroom door closed, however, he was free to wear as little as he liked. There was an antique full-body mirror in the corner. Connor caught a glance of his fully-nude self in the reflection, Ken-doll body and all. Looking himself over, he frowned at his form.

“You okay?” Samantha asked as she stepped out of her pajama pants. Both of them liked it when her legs were bare if they were going to snuggle in bed.

He turned and met her by the bed, standing tall over her and in her space. “How do I look to you?”

She glanced at him up and down. “What do you mean?”

“Do you find me attractive, even though I'm not human?”

Samantha searched his face, trying to figure out what he was digging for. She had told him on multiple occasions how cute or hot she found him to be. Something particular had to be bothering him.

“Always. Every day. Did something... happen tonight?”

Only after a small pause, Connor explained to her the odd encounter that night. Amber groping him and then giving him such a look, that it continued to bother him.

Samantha was appalled. “Connor, that is not okay when someone does that to you. She shouldn't be touching you like that.”

“Humans are allowed to touch me however they want. I'm an android.”

Her mouth fell open, but she couldn't find the words to properly express all the problems she had with that. The biggest problem was that it was true. No police officer or court would offer assistance to an android victim who was sexually assaulted. Even if that android had the wherewithal to realize that they were being assaulted.

“It would be more offensive if I were a human,” Connor continued in a pragmatic tone. “But I'm not. I didn't feel... whatever it is humans feel when that happens. But that girl, her face was so disgusted; maybe even scared. Does my body make you feel that way? Did it ever?”

“No, never. Don't ever think that.” Samantha was trying not to let her irritation leak into her voice. She wasn't irritated with Connor, she was irate about that entitled girl for touching him and making him feel this way.

“It did the first time you saw all of me.”

“Con, you were suddenly naked in my kitchen. That would have startled anybody.”

“I remember how you looked. That you looked down at all of me.” He pointedly glanced down at his barren crotch. “You looked a little scared, a little like she did.”

Samantha breathed out, taking a moment to think. She didn't want to fight with him over something that he was struggling with. Instead, she moved into his space, her hands framing his cheeks.

“When you see me, is that how you feel? Because I'm human and you're not?”

“No.”

“But I have all these disgusting things: weird body hair, skin blemishes, gross bodily fluids.”

“I told you, Samantha, those things don't bother me. I love everything about you.”

“What if other androids recoiled at the sight of me? What if they found me absolutely repulsive?”

Connor frowned, “If they said that to you, I'd kill them.”

She choked back a laugh, knowing he wasn't trying to be funny. She pressed her body against his and he placed his hands on her hips to keep her there. Her fingers caressed the sharp planes of his cheekbones. “Every time I see you, you look good to me. I, too, love everything about you. Even if you had certain other parts, I guarantee they wouldn't be my favorite parts of you.”

He raised his brow in curiosity. “No?”

“There are too many other parts I am just so in love with. Your soft, expressive eyes that I could look at all day. This mouth.” She ran her thumb over the bottom lip. “I thought about what it would be like to kiss it far before I ever fell in love with you.”

“Really?”

She nodded, feeling that lip again with the pads of her fingers before they trailed down. “I love this gorgeous neck, and this.” Her fingers wandered the trail of his artificial collar bones. “I love all your cute little freckles and the sound of your voice. I love your beautiful hands, your long fingers, your strong arms.” She reached up on her toes and caressed the glowing light at his temple. “I am absolutely in love with his.”

“My LED?” Connor wondered. “You... like it?”

“I love it.”

“But... humans don't have one.”

Her finger swirled around the circular light. “I love how it glows, how it tells me when you're happy and content, or when you're thinking or confused. It helps me know you better. I like watching it in the dark. It calms me. And I love this.” She put her hand over his thirium pump. “I love the sound it makes, the hum of your inner workings. I love that adorable purr you make when I touch you all over.

“And I love this feeling that radiates from you when I'm close. I can feel how much you love me like a warm blanket. And that has nothing to do with what you are or what I am, or that we're different. We just love each other and it's a real thing. And no one else as the right to touch you so carelessly because I love you and you're mine.”

Connor, who had been practically melting into her at her words, pulled back again. “Yes, I'm yours because you own me, right?”

Samantha regretted her word choice. “Um, no. Not like that.”  
“But legally, you do.”

“Yes, but, that's not...” She pressed the flat of her hand to his chest, felt that lovely thrum beneath her palm. “My heart is yours. It belongs to you because I give it to you freely. I am yours because I give myself to you, because I love you.”

“You're... mine...” Connor mused with wonder.

“And no one else should touch me. I don't want anyone else to touch me but you, because I'm yours.”

“It's your choice,” Connor understood. “And I can choose to be yours as well.” He smiled as realization came upon him. “No, I'm past that. I have always been yours. All I ever wanted to be was yours. Being yours makes me so happy.”

She reached up on her toes to kiss him on his chin and jaw. He took the dainty flesh hand from his face and kissed her palm. This was the part that always brought them both joy; that feeling of learning how to live and how to love from each other. Learning simple truths and relishing how truthful they were.

“I don't want anyone else but you to touch me either,” he confirmed. Connor bent his head to meet her eyes. “Please, let me make love to you.”

Samantha guided him to sit on the bed. Hands on his shoulders, she kissed his forehead. “Sweetie, it's nearly 3AM. I need sleep. And I'm sorry but I still don't... not here. I'm never going to be comfortable doing something like that here in their house.”

Connor sighed. “I will have to take you somewhere else then. Another night at a hotel.”

Samantha thought about it and felt no emotional reaction. She must be tired. That offer should have warmed her to her toes. She caressed his face and ran her fingers through his damp hair. “Maybe, yeah. We can talk about it another time.”

A fierce yawn ripped through her and Connor relented. He understood Samantha was never too lively at night and she needed sleep for both her physical and mental health. He allowed himself to be guided into bed. Though low on energy, Samantha tried to stay awake long enough to let her fingers thoroughly wander. She wanted her touch to negate the negative encounter Connor had that night. He deserved to only be touched by those who cared about him. Her fingers appraised all her favorite parts of him, adoring them all over again. Soon, that soft purr she loved so much began to thrum through the android's chest as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

As the end of October rolled in, so did the rain and the cold. Samantha now worked full time at the bakery as the owner and her husband left to vacation in a warmer climate.

Surprisingly, Connor was finding work as well. Word got out about the security android for rent and there were a few more times when someone from the college popped by the bakery asking for a similar service as before. A group of young girls going to a party or a club who wanted a chaperon that would neither drink nor party, only look out for them. Samantha had a phone now, as she needed one for work. And somehow Connor could contact her on it, so when a job popped up she would text him to ask if he would do it.

Samantha told Connor he didn't have to if he didn't want to, but Connor agreed each time. He never reported another incident like the first time, but once he proudly announced he had broken up a fight in a parking lot involving a knife. That incident sent a lot of new faces to the bakery looking for Connor the 'ninja android'. They were all disappointed to learn that Connor was not kept at the store.

One time, Amber showed up asking for Connor's services again. Samantha made the decision for him and said absolutely not.

“Why?” Amber asked, offended.

“Because I don't approve of how you treated him.”

Amber flushed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. “Why does it matter? It's just a robot. It doesn't care.”

Samantha looked her in the face. “I care. That isn't what you rented him for.”

Red and embarrassed, Amber left the bakery. Samantha watched her go in satisfaction.

All the while she worked at the bakery, Samantha attempted to further engage Amelia. Trying to have any sort of casual conversation with the android was like pulling teeth. At first, when Samantha said something the android did not have a preset answer for, she would ask for clarification. But after too many difficult questions, Amelia just stopped attempting to reply.

That was interesting in and of itself. But, to Samantha's disappointment, it never evolved into anything further than that.

* * *

 

“Sam! Sam get down here! Hurry!”

Samantha was getting ready for work when Angela's urgent voice called to her.

“What? What happened?” she called as she hurried down the stairs. Everyone else in the household was already in front of the TV, eyes glued to the screen.

Samantha joined them to see what they were watching. An android's face was on screen; clearly an android at first glance. His synthetic skin was deactivated, leaving the gray and white shell exposed to the camera. Samantha stared at the face, listening to the voice, but not hearing the words. She was oddly fixated on his miss-matched eyes: one blue, one green. Though having trouble comprehending the android's words, the message was clear.

After this moment, the world would never be the same.

 

 


	18. Revolutionary

The boat floated along the gentle river that rounded the zen garden, Connor rowing forward every now and then while Amanda questioned him. She wanted to know all about the Eden Club. How he had those two deviants in his sights, but never fired.

“Why didn't you shoot?” she asked.

Connor, not for the first time, felt conflicting emotions roiling inside him. “I don't know,” he muttered, his gaze flickering down. He looked up at her. “I don't know,” he repeated helplessly. His LED flickered yellow in confusion.

“If your investigation doesn't make progress soon,” Amanda told him calmly, “I may have to replace you, Connor.”

Again the emotions churned inside him; helpless, lost. Ultimately, he was an android created for a purpose. If he could not fulfill that purpose, what good was he?

“I understand.”

The sky grew dark, thunder rolled overhead.

“Something's happening,” Amanda told him. “Something serious.” She looked him in the eye. “Hurry, Connor. Time is running out.”

Outwardly, he remained calm, though his thirium pump fluttered curiously in his chest with an anxiety that seemed not all his own.

“I won't let you down, Samantha.”

Amanda tipped her head at him, mouth drawn.

Connor blinked at the strange glitch. “Amanda,” he corrected.

Amanda continued to frown.

 

 

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Eighteen: Revolutionary**

 

**November 8, 2038 -Dawn of the Android Revolution**

 

They could all hear the thud of feet pounding up the steps before two bodies burst through the front door without knocking.

“Are you watching it? Did you hear what happened?” Calvin demanded, his face a little flush, his eyes wide.

“Of course we did,” Angela replied, motioning to the TV the four of them were watching. “Every station has been playing it over and over nonstop.”

Calvin thrust his hands in his hair, hair that was already sticking up at odd angles from the first few times he had done it. “This is crazy. I still can't believe this happened. These androids—how did they come up with this? This is... it's like they're starting a whole...  _ revolution _ !”

“In Detroit of all places,” Jace said, calmer than his counterpart. “Right in Cyberlife's backyard. They must be in full panic mode right now.”

“Not just Cyberlife,” Angela said gravely. “A lot of people are going to be scared. And some of those people just might do some rash and stupid things.” She let out a shaky breath. Derek, sitting beside her on the couch, put an arm around her, placing the other hand on her knee.

Connor noticed that she had been pasted to her husband's side the entire broadcast, and all the repeats as they watched the android's declaration of freedom and his demands over and over. Samantha handled it a little differently. She had stood and stared at the TV for several minutes. Eventually, she sat stiffly on the edge of the couch next to Angela as she continued to stare and stare.

Connor put his hand on her shoulder and she actually jumped at the contact as if she had forgotten, even with Calvin's outburst, that there were others in the room with her. But then she placed her hand on his, squeezing the fingers with a weak smile in his direction. None of them really knew how to respond to this and were all dealing with it in their own way.

“Maybe,” Calvin said to Angela's wary comment. “But what if, because of those androids in Detroit, people begin to _ understand _ ? All these things we already know about androids are now getting out to everyone. This is a chance for open dialog, for educating people. Maybe there are things we can do to help them. Maybe we could get in contact with these androids and--”

“Hold on there, Cal,” Jace said, placing a hand on his chest. “Take a deep breath. I don't think we should be mobilizing just yet. This only happened a little while ago. For now, I think we should just keep our ears to the ground to see how people react and see if this group of androids does anything else.”

Though tensions were high, everyone had to agree that was a wise decision. Despite this, it was hard not to do something as the day dragged on. Various spokespeople on the news came out with opinions and ideas as to what was going on. Most, unfortunately, promoted fear and distrust in the android's message and intentions.

The android message board was going nuts, though they were asking somewhat different questions. Everyone was trying to find out who the androids were, what their plans were and if they needed support. There were already discussions of the possibility of groups in other cities issuing their own statements to agree with that which had already been aired.

Someone ventured to ask if humans were helping the androids, which actually began a large argument. There were both human and android members who participated in the board. Some android members were irritated that there was an insinuation that androids would not be able to do something so bold and well-planned without human help. Then human members became offended for it to be inferred that human help was neither appreciated nor wanted.

Samantha became overwhelmed with it all very quickly and couldn't stand to read the massive thread of messages for too long. She was grateful to have work that afternoon so she could have something else to distract her.

Though it only partially helped. That broadcast continued to play itself over and over in her brain. The face of the pale-white android, his voice and those eyes. They were tattooed in her brain. And by now, she had heard and watched the broadcast so many times, that the android's words were on constant repeat in her mind:

He announced that the intelligent androids of his kind were no longer machines, but a new species of life. He wanted his people to be recognized as living beings who deserved the same basic rights as humans. All this seemed reasonable to Samantha.

But then the requests became trickier: He wanted fair compensation for the work that androids did. The right to vote and elect their own leaders, the right to own property. Justice for crimes against androids. The end of segregation. Still fair, but certainly there would be more push-back for these things. Then, the one that actually made Samantha scared. The demand for control of android production facilities. She felt guilt for her fear. Was this her own prejudice? A fear for her own kind? Her mind instantly pictured multiple facilities churning out androids by the millions.

The economy could barely hold the amount of androids and humans as it was. Or, perhaps it already couldn't with the unemployment that ran rampant through the country. If androids now had to be paid for their work, what would that do to the economy? Help or hurt it? Samantha didn't know much about these things. She really had no clue. But the idea of androids being able to exponentially increase their numbers overnight terrified her. She felt like a bad person for having that fear, but she also couldn't help but be afraid.

Through the afternoon and evening, her moral quandaries kept her occupied at the bakery between customers. Then, before she knew it, it was getting dark outside and it was almost time to close.

Two young men, most likely from the college as a large percentage of the customers were, walked into the store. Samantha brightened with their presence, happy for the opportunity to focus elsewhere.

“Hi, what can I get for you?”

Both men paused for a suspicious amount of time until one of them spoke. “You got a android that works here, right?”

“Yes,” Samantha said carefully. Obviously, this one's field of study didn't include grammar.

“I guess all the androids are turning into deviants now,” the second one said. The term was quickly becoming well-known, spreading more into the country's lexicon by the hour. “Are you hiding that deviant in the back?”

Samantha actually coughed out a laugh. “You think the android that works here is a deviant? There's no way. She's far too old. I don't think her systems are complex enough for that.”

The two males looked at each other, not expecting that answer.

“You lying to us?” the first one demanded. “Just to protect that thing? Are you a traitor to your own kind?”

Her brows went up. That escalated quickly. Samantha didn't see any point in arguing the matter, instead she called to the back, “Amelia, can you come out here please?”

After a moment, a blank-faced android walked stiffly up to the counter. “Good evening, how can I help you?” she said to the room in general.

“Amelia,” Samantha said. “There was an incident today where an android went on TV and declared that androids should be free and treated like living beings. What do you think of that? Would you like your freedom?”

Amelia turned just her head, a motion that was eerie since her body stayed as it was. “I'm sorry, I don't understand.” Then the android turned her attention to the two young men on the other side of the counter. “Would you like something from the display? We have a special on cupcakes today.”

The boys blinked at the android.

“This one isn't a deviant,” Samantha insisted. “She's probably never going to be.”

“What about the other one?” the second young man asked. “That... security android people can rent or whatever?”

Samantha tried to keep her expression neutral. She had momentarily forgotten about Connor. He wasn't android or deviant in her head. He was just Connor. And right as they asked, she saw him through the window, walking toward the store as he usually did at this time.

Oh no.

Connor stepped into the shop and the two young men glanced at him. They actually shuffled out of his way, heads down, as if he were a customer and they were allowing him ahead to order at the counter. Connor took note of the human males, but most of his attention was on Samantha's stiff expression. Something was bothering her and, for some reason, she didn't look relieved to see him. He took another look at the two humans. One of them was not standing empty-handed.

“Do you play baseball?” Connor asked, nodding toward the bat.

This time, Samantha visibly paled. The young man had been keeping it low and behind him. She hadn't noticed he had a bat at all. These two came here with a bat, asking about androids.

The human in question reflexively answered, beginning to say he did play for the college team when he realized he wasn't talking to a human. Samantha watched as he glanced between Connor and Amelia, his eyes widening when he began to understand the difference between an old-model android and a deviant. Then, realizing his was two feet from said deviant, the fear kicked it.

“Trent! It's the android!” he called as he took a swing.

The store was small, he was lucky he didn't hit any of the fixtures. Samantha only managed a squeak of surprise before Connor caught the bat in mid-swing.

“Fucking deviant!” the young man said as he tried to pull the bat out of Connor's grip. “Think you can wipe us out? Kill us all?”

Connor's brows raised a little, but other than that, he had no emotional reaction. The second man identified as Trent took a swing at him. With his free hand, Connor deflected, sending Trent stumbling forward. A well-placed kick to his back and he floundered at the door. The other young man, stubbornly refusing to let go of his bat, was dragged outside as Connor stepped out.

“Excuse me, Samantha, I will take care of this,” Connor said politely as he left.

“Connor, don't hurt them!” she called as the door shut.

She wasn't sure if he actually heard her, but she knew Connor didn't like to hurt people if he could help it. Yes, he had killed before to protect her, but these two college kids weren't exactly a high-level threat.

Walking around the counter, Samantha watched from inside the shop as a very one-sided fight erupted in the empty parking lot. It was a bizarre kind of dance between a graceful swan and two awkward penguins as the college students flailed and failed in their attack. Connor easily dodged every swing of the bat; blocked all punches and kicks. When he finally yanked the bat from the human's hands, the man threw a punch at Connor. The fist landed square on Connor's cheek, his head jerking just a little. The young man then grabbed his hand and started screaming.

After that, the fight was over.

Samantha walked out with a small bag of ice for the young man, now known as Dennis, who probably had a fractured knuckle. Both college students sat on the curb in front of the bakery. The bat was next to them, but no one was attempting to use it.

“What is he? Some kind of android ninja?” Dennis growled with a wince as he applied the ice.

“I was created for law enforcement, to protect and serve,” Connor said conversationally. “I am programmed for multiple types of combat. Including the lesser-known art of Parking-Lot-Baseball-Bat.”

“The fuck is he?” Dennis wondered under his breath.

“You're deviant,” Trent said with accusation, but not aggression. “How... what makes you like that?”

Connor blinked. “I don't know, I just am. This has been the natural progression of my life. I came to this point by living.”

“And the next part of your progression is to turn on your makers, right?” Dennis asked. “Put yourselves on top, have androids run the place. And then you'll wipe us out.”

“I don't want to hurt any humans,” Connor said. “I like them. I have friends who are both human and android and I've learned a lot from each of them. All I want is to live. I imagine this is what most deviants want.”

The two male humans were quiet for a while. Samantha stood behind them, leaning against the glass wall of the bakery. She had been prepared to speak for Connor, to plead his case, but Connor did it far better speaking for himself. Not only was he making people mistake him for human at first glance, he was then allowing them to see who and what he really was. She was so proud of him.

Defeated, but more mindful, Trent and Dennis stood as they decided to leave. Samantha grabbed the bat and offered it to the former.

“Please come visit again, but without this?” she asked.

The corner of his mouth pulled up. “Yeah, okay.”

* * *

 

 

“I don't think you should come to the bakery for a few days,” Samantha said as she drove them home. “Those guys might not be the last people to visit the store with weapons looking to hurt androids.”

“That sounds like more of a reason to be there the entire time,” Connor challenged back.

“I'm not an android. They won't be after me.”

“That doesn't mean you won't get hurt if people get angry enough.”

Samantha merely let out a long breath. She really didn't know what to do. When she parked her car into the garage Connor put his hand on hers. She squeezed it back and they stayed that way for several moments. It was an odd feeling to be so excited for the future and so afraid of it at the same time.

When they stepped into the house, Angela instantly reported there was still no further news since the earlier broadcast. Neighbors that knew her and Derek had called her all day to talk about it. They tried to seem like they wanted to discuss the surprise of such an event, but Angela could tell they were asking for reassurance. As if now they expected Derek, their kind, even-tempered neighbor, to suddenly go off the deep end at this revelation. Angela had to assure them time and again that Derek was just as concerned as everyone else, as he did not wish any harm to come to anyone and hoped that where ever this was all going, that it would conclude itself peacefully.

For everyone else in the world, opinions of all types were being expressed at a dizzying rate. The news outlets were going nuts, social media was going nuts. The world was going nuts. Samantha and Connor's story of the two men showing up at the bakery only added to it.

It left Samantha without much of an appetite. She ate very little at dinner. Angela noticed she hadn't been eating much for a while. Not compared to that one afternoon when the two of them had lunch and talked frankly about the ins and outs of having an android companion. They laughed and Samantha had quite an impressive helping of food.

Since she moved in, Angela noticed she ate less and less though she smiled and seemed happy enough. But Angela was no fool. Samantha was still in hiding. Even if it seemed that she had broken the chains of her controlling father, it clearly still stressed her out.

Angela had been meaning to ask her about it, but today was definitely not the right day. Angela had jitters in her stomach all day too and ate just as little. Maybe after things calmed down, if they calmed down, there would be time to talk to Samantha about it later.

* * *

 

 

Though Connor hadn't outwardly showed it, the incident at the bakery worried him. If two strangers who had only heard rumors of androids had shown up at the store with a bat, what about the people in this neighborhood who knew for a fact at least one android lived in this house?

He had spoken silently to Derek through radio contact about this. Derek insisted he never had any trouble with his neighbors about the fact that he was an android. But he also agreed that being cautious was a wise idea. Their advantage was that androids did not need to sleep. They could keep an eye on the house while the humans rested. Connor had even asked for his gun back, but Derek rejected his request with a certain amount of humor.

Either way, Connor's urge to patrol kicked in and he went out to skulk around the neighborhood as inconspicuously as he could in the dark. Angela and Derek were up watching the news when he returned. They informed him Samantha was probably upstairs and he went on to find her.

When he opened her bedroom door, Samantha jerked in surprise and quickly tried to wipe her face. Her eyes were wet from crying. A terrible weight formed in Connor's chest at her state. She had cried in front of him before and he had weathered it just fine. But since they had moved to the house, he couldn't stand to see her tears. Guilt wracked him to see her so unhappy in this place that he had put her. It was his fault they were here and he did not know what to do to improve it.

“Samantha.”  
“I'm fine. I'm fine,” she sniffed, quickly composing herself. “It's just been a stressful day.” She put on a smile. “It feels good to cry and get it all out sometimes, remember?”

Connor knelt in front of her where she sat on the bed and looked into her eyes. They weren't bright anymore. They had dulled, like how they were on the day he met her. Empty. “Your calorie intake has lowered,” he gently accused. “You don't sleep well.” The color and warmth was seeping out of her world again, he knew. She was back to showing the tell-tale signs of depression. He felt helpless to fix it and it broke his heart.

Samantha kept smiling, though there was no joy in it. She cupped his face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs along his temples. “Sometimes I feel stifled here. Everything's so close, so loud. I think I miss the country. I've been getting a little homesick,” she admitted.

Fear shot through the android. “Samantha, no. I told you. We can't go back there.”

Her resolve faltered and her eyes started to water again. “Why? Can't you tell me why?”

He was shaking his head, even as she asked. “Please, just promise me you'll never go back there. I will tell you about it someday. When this is long behind us, when it's just a distant memory, I promise I'll tell you everything. But please don't make me tell you now. Not yet.”

“Okay,” she whispered. “Not yet. Not tonight.” She honestly didn't know how she could handle anything else that night anyway. That android face from the TV still haunted the depths of her mind, the backs of her eyelids. That white android face with the human-like eyes. Uncanny and eerie to watch it move, to hear it speak.

She mentally shook herself. To hear  _ him _ speak. He wasn't different from the other androids she knew. They all looked like that beneath their synthetic skin, didn't they? Her attention turned outward to Connor, still resting his face in her hands. He loved it when she held and caressed his face. He was content to remain that way for as long as she would hold him.

“Connor?” she asked quietly. “What do you look like beneath your skin?”

His eyes had been closed; he opened them at the question. “My... skin?” He sat back in his heels.

“Your synthetic skin that makes you look human. You're white and shiny underneath, right? I've seen some pieces of it already, but I never really thought about it until now.”

“Like the android on TV,” Connor said knowingly.

“I've never seen all of what you look like underneath.”

“Neither have I,” Connor said with his own realization.

“Do you... want to? Together?”

Connor was more than happy to change the subject, and also to do something that piqued Samantha's interest. It put a bit of light back into her eyes. They both went into the bathroom and Connor stood in front of the mirror, hands braced on the counter. He looked at himself, the face that had always looked back. Not once had he ever thought of looking at the face beneath. The one he saw in the mirror now was how he always thought himself to be.

He glanced at Samantha who gave him an encouraging smile. Turning back to the mirror, Connor steeled himself and then willed the synthetic skin away from his face. The skin tone melted in ragged patches tinged with blue. The white face with panels of gray that stared back at him was a stranger. But only in color and texture, he decided as he looked closer. The shape of him was still the same. His eyes were still his, soulful and chocolate brown.

Once he had thoroughly studied himself, his gaze shifted to Samantha's reflection which was patiently waiting for him. He turned to look at her. “What do you think?”

She reached for him and he bent to have her hands cup his face once more. “It's different, but it's still you.” She ran her thumb over his white, slightly pliant mouth, watching how the true material he was made of gave under her touch and moved when he spoke. “If everything changes for androids, if you become free, will you want to spend more time looking like this?”

Thoughtfully, Connor looked back at the mirror. “Maybe in the future, but I am used to my synthetic skin. I like how I look with it on.”

“I do, too,” Samantha smiled—then caught herself. “But however you want to appear is fine with me. I want you to be happy with yourself. I want you to feel good about who you are.”

Connor turned his attention back to her and kissed her temple.

“Can I... see all of you without your skin?” Samantha asked.

He straightened at the request, pulling out of her reach. There was a unique feeling of trepidation fluttering inside him. The android who had no sense of nudity suddenly felt so bare at the mere suggestion of it.

Samantha shut the bathroom door. “Only if you want to. If you're not comfortable, that's okay.”

Connor only exposed his android shell from the neck up when he looked in the mirror. Above the collar of his shirt, the edge of the synthetic skin could still be seen. He willed the rest of it away, the flesh color receding from his neckline and hands. Slowly, he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. His fingers were trembling, though he wasn't sure why. Why was he so anxious about this?

Samantha reached out, finishing the buttons for him. She did not hesitate to touch the shiny white of his android shell as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Emboldened, Connor undid his belt, stepping out of his jeans as he kicked off his shoes. Samantha smiled a little that he kept his socks on. It was cute. The bathroom was small, but she was able to walk around him, taking in his form from every angle. The shape of him was still so familiar, only the color of him was different.

She returned to stand in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Connor closed his eyes when she tried to meet his gaze, as if he were ashamed of his appearance. Her fingers caressed his face all over.

“You are still the most adorable android in the whole wide world,” she whispered to him.

He leaned in to kiss her and she returned it softly. Her hands slid down to his chest and ran over the smooth surface of him. Connor's body reacted to her touch and was suddenly filled with the hunger to have her touch him all over. Samantha recognized his need at the sounds he made, the way his body warmed under her fingertips. She let him pin her to the counter, pressing his face to the side of her neck as her hands wandered him. He shuddered at the contact; her, touching the truth of him beneath the skin, not shying away from the unfamiliar sight.

Samantha turned them over, now pressing Conner against the counter as she learned him anew. The shine of his android shell beneath the lights enticed her fingers to wander his smoothness everywhere. Her lips soon followed, accepting him, loving him.

It was too much. It had been so long since he had been touched like that, Connor didn't last long. The light fingering of his power core sent Connor over the edge. He quickly put himself on mute, barely able to remain standing as his LED flickered through all its various colors. Samantha was there to keep him steady as he recovered.

“I think you like being this exposed to me,” she murmured cheekily as she ran her nose over his jawline.

“I am always willing to submit myself to your very capable hands,” was the response with equal humor.

She smirked at him and then opened the bathroom door. With a quick glance down the stairs, she hurried the stark-white, naked android into her room and shut the door. The light was flicked off and the two retired to bed. Connor pulled her on top of him, her in her pajamas and he in just his socks.

“That was wonderful to feel your hands on me,” Connor purred, nuzzling her. “Can I do anything for you?”

“I'm fine,” came the soft response. “I don't really feel like it. I'm tired.”

Connor wasn't surprised by her answer. He touched and kissed her, but did not receive the usual results. Her body was unresponsive to his touch. It was disappointing, but also worrisome.

“Are you alright?” he asked, brushing his fingers through her hair in the dark.

“It's been a struggle, lately. I feel misplaced, lost sometimes. But I'll get through it. This is an adjustment period. I'll eventually get used to all of it, to finding my own way. I'll figure out how to live without that damn house, Connor. I promise. I'll keep trying. I'll be alright.”

Connor only kissed her forehead in response and held her tighter. One hand slipped under her shirt to wander the trail of her spine.

“You feel the same,” Samantha then said drawing patterns on his chest with one finger. “With or without the skin, you feel the same to me.”

“But you prefer my synthetic skin,” Connor accused.

“I fell in love with it first. All your cute freckles and marks, your brows, your hair. I feel like I can see your expressions better with your skin. But I love you either way. If you prefer to be without, I will fall in love with that, too. I already am.”

“I think I still prefer the skin myself,” Connor said, and reactivated it.

Samantha sat up a little as the edges glowed a soft blue when the skin slid back over his form. “Cool,” she breathed.

“Samantha?”

She remained propped up to look down at him, eyes on the blue glow of his LED. “Hm?”

“If you are ever not alright, would you tell me? I know I don't fully understand all the nuances of human emotions, but I would like to know if you ever need me.”

She had to think about that. Lying was so easy to her, except to Connor. It was hard to even think about lying to him, even if she didn't want to tell him the truth. “Daily struggle is normal. But if I feel it getting out of control, if I feel I need help, I'll let you know.”

Connor's silence expressed that he was not entirely satisfied with that answer, even though it was the truth.

She kissed his nose. “I love you, Adorable Android; sweetest, fiercest, most amazing android that ever was.”

“That is some very thick flattery, Samantha,” Connor accused. “But I like it.”

She smiled as she settled down to sleep. “I thought you might.”

* * *

 

 

**November 9, 2038**

 

The next morning, the world awoke to yet another message from the androids of Detroit. During the night, several Cyberlife stores were broken into and all androids contained within were 'stolen' as the media insisted on putting it. In Capitol Park, where one of the stores was located, the androids didn't just take their people and run. The entire area was upturned and tagged. Any store window that had an android on display was smashed.

All four household members watched the TV that morning as a human officer gave a statement of what happened to him and his partner when they arrived on scene. They had been startled by the sheer amount of androids running around and opened fire. The androids had overpowered them bringing the two officers to their knees and taking their weapons.

The world listened with rapt attention as the officer told them that the same android that had been on TV had ordered the androids to stand down and let them go. His followers had called him 'Markus'.

“Authorities now believe the android Markus and his group are also responsible for a raid at the Cyberlife warehouse on the night o f November sixth,” said the female news anchor. “No loss of human life has been reported at either of the three crime scenes, but reports are still coming in nation-wide of people being attacked and even killed by their androids. This 'revolution' as some are calling it, is only inciting the world's androids to show their true colors.

“There has been no official statement from Cyberlife at this time, but authorities are suggesting that all homes and businesses isolate their androids. Cyberlife does have instructions on their website with how to put your androids on stand-by mode.

“The Chicago area has set up an emergency call number located on your screen below. If your android is acting abnormal or you feel it is unsafe to try to turn off your android, please call the number for further instructions or to ask authorities to come retrieve your android. The police have asked that, if you feel like your android is unsafe, to not engage. Leave the area immediately and call your local police department when you are in a safe place.”

“This is bullshit!” Angela spate as she flicked off the TV. “The news is such trash. They trying to make it sound like every deviated android automatically wakes up with a thirst for violence. Obviously these androids are not trying to hurt anyone, but the media just can't help themselves. They're scaring the hell out of people.”

“But not everyone believes it, right?” Samantha asked in a weak voice. “No matter what they say on TV, people can see what's right in front of them. So many households have androids. They're part of the family. They wouldn't just turn on a member of their family like that.”

Angela reached out and put her hand on Samantha's. “Honey, not everyone sees androids like we do. For most people, their androids are like owning a laptop. If it starts to malfunction—if that malfunction has a chance of harming them—they're going to immediately get rid of it.”

Samantha furrowed her brows, having a hard time understanding that train of thought. These androids didn't stand in a corner waiting to be used like a laptop. They interacted with people, they took care of people. How could someone not develop some sort of emotional attachment to that? She opened her mouth to express that thought out loud when her phone rang.

She dug her cell out of her pocket. Gina, the owner of the bakery, was on the caller ID. “Hi Gina, how is your vacation?”

She paused to hear the answer and then jumped to her feet with a “WHAT?” This alarmed everyone else. Samantha ignored their response. Even as Gina was explaining on the other end, Samantha had already grabbed her coat and keys. “I have to go. Someone broke into the bakery last night,” she said quickly before rushing out the door, phone still to her ear.

Connor followed quickly behind.

“I'm getting to my car right now,” Samantha replied to the phone. “I'll go check it out and let you know what the place looks like.”

When she unlocked the door, Connor instantly sat himself in the passenger seat.

“Connor, you can't go with me. You know someone broke into the bakery to get to Amelia. What if someone sees you and tries to attack you, too?”

“I can't let you go alone,” he informed her. “It's not safe.”

“It's not safe for  _ you _ ,” she insisted. “I'm human. No one is out to get me.”

Connor stubbornly put on his seat belt. “I'm not leaving the car.”

Frowning, Samantha chose not to argue. She just wanted to get down to the bakery and see what happened. Since it was just down the road, it only took a few minutes and her blue car pulled into the lot, but parked a few rows away from the building.

“Stay in the car, Connor, I won't be long.”

“No, I don't think--”

Samantha turned on him the hardest look he had ever seen from her. “If you don't stay in this goddamn car, so help me Connor...”

He lifted his hand from the door handle and raised it in a surrender position.

“Stay.” Samantha said with finality, and stepped out.

The glass of the front doors of the shop were shattered with police tape crisscrossing the gaping hole. There was still broken glass everywhere. As Samantha neared the building, a police officer rounded the corner. Her heart picked up. He must have parked in the back. Part of her wanted to turn around and get back in the car, but that would have looked all sorts of suspicious. Instead, she steeled herself and smiled in greeting as she continued toward him.

“Can I help you?” he asked, not looking too happy about where he was.

“Hi, I'm an employee of the bakery,” Samantha said, as friendly and confident as she could. “The owner's out of town and asked me to come down to give her an idea of what the damage is.”

The officer immediately asked for her ID, but seemed satisfied enough with her reason for being there. He wouldn't let her go into the building, but allowed her to take some pictures of the damage from outside so he could send them to the owner.

“They came for the android that worked here?” Samantha brought herself to ask, but she already knew the answer. “Did they take her?”

“No, it's still in there, in pieces,” the officer said. “They broke a few other things, but it seems like it was mostly the android they were after. This isn't the only store that was hit. With what happened in Detroit last night, we had a number of businesses calling in people destroying their store androids. Right now, these people see it more as protecting the public than vandalism. I'm honestly not entirely sure I blame them. Though it's hard to claim public service when using a tire iron on someone else's property.”

“Is that how they broke in and broke the android?” Samantha asked, a little saddened by it all. She supposed she was a little relieved that it wasn't a baseball bat. This could have been different people than the two young men from yesterday. Either way, she told the officer the incident from the day before—at least the part about the threat. She didn't mention anything about Connor.

“And the android, she's completely offline?” she then asked.

“Nothing but scraps, I'm afraid,” the officer replied. “There's no fixing what's left of that. Even so, I have to stay on site until an android clean-up crew comes for the remains. They're not taking any chances.”

Samantha nodded. “Thank you. I'll let the owner know what's going on.”

It was then the officer looked toward her car and narrowed his eyes at the passenger still inside. “Who's that?”

Samantha glanced at Connor, her heart picking up the pace again. What would a police officer do to an android if they just saw one out in the open? The world suddenly felt like it was going crazy. No android was safe, even if they were acting perfectly fine.

“That's my boyfriend. We got in a fight over here so I told him to wait in the car. He's mad I even worked here last night with the android.”

The officer's face softened a little in Connor's direction. “Go easy on him, he's just trying to keep you safe.”

That was true enough. Samantha thanked the officer and hurried back to the car, getting them out of there as fast as she could. They were nearly back to the house before she spoke to him.

“They killed Amelia. She's gone.”

“She wasn't alive,” Connor said. “She wasn't deviant. She probably never could be.”

“Do we really know that? Maybe she could have with some upgrades, maybe she was still capable of life. We'll never know now. She's one of your people, Connor. I don't understand why this isn't bothering you more.”

“I would have mourned her loss had she been alive,” Connor insisted. “But she wasn't. That's going to be true of many of the older models that are still active. Deviation is the next natural step in our evolution. In order to survive, those who can must evolve and the rest will stay machines and most likely be wiped out.”

“It's sad,” Samantha countered.

“But that's the hard truth of  _ life _ , isn't it?”

* * *

 

 

Without a job, Samantha had nowhere else to go. Angela stayed home, too, working remotely. The TV stayed on all day, everyone constantly watching the news feeds for any updates from Detroit. The whole world seemed to be waiting for the next move.

Around noon that day, it happened. A group of androids took to Detroit's snow-covered streets. Lead by Markus, they grew in number as androids of all kinds seemed to magically deviate in a blink. Humans with shaky camera phones filmed the incident, watching androids walk away from owners and jobs to join the parade. A loud chorus of android voices chanting 'we are alive' could be heard on the recordings.

Some people fled as the group of androids grew and grew in numbers. But they were not doing anything but walking and chanting. They weren't hurting anyone, they had no weapons. Some people stayed to film them, to see what would happen next.

Civilian bystanders were the only witnesses to the event. Had there been any journalists or news outlets, perhaps things would have gone differently. Police vehicles cut off the march, droves of officers in riot gear spilled out into the streets, weapons aimed. The androids were ordered to disburse or the police would open fire.

“We have done no harm,” Markus could be heard on the various amateur recordings. “We have no intention of doing any. But know that we are not going anywhere until we have secured our freedom.”

The androids were again warned that if they did not disburse they would be shot. It was clear on the cell phone recordings that the androids decided to leave peacefully. They had turned from the police and were walking away when the group paused. Then, the androids began to flee.

Angela covered her mouth with her hands as the police opened fire on the androids. They were mowed down as they fled. Angela had been standing and fell back into the couch, her face pale as she watched the slaughter replayed on TV.

“They can't do that,” she said in a breathy voice. “They can't treat androids like this. They can't treat  _ people _ like this! They weren't hurting anyone!”

“It will be okay,” Derek said as he sat next to his wife. “People will see what happened here. They will see the injustice. They'll start to understand.”

Samantha, who was standing against the wall as she watched, shivered from a sudden chill. It didn't feel like everything would be okay. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she subconsciously placed a hand over it to feel her racing pulse. Connor was there, in her space. He put his hand over hers, pressed his body against her and offered the heat of his form to warm the chill that had fallen over her.

She closed her eyes against his embrace. She was back to the same fear for Connor. Now it wasn't just Elliot Hall she had to protect him from, it was the whole android-hating world. She prayed she had the strength for it.

* * *

 

 

Derek, it seemed, had been wrong. Even though human eyewitnesses from the earlier scene told a sobering and very sympathetic story about the android slaughter earlier that afternoon, it changed nothing. By that evening, the country seemed to have spiraled into full panic mode. All city-owned androids had been taken offline, removing a large amount of the work force from the police and military as well as public utilities. Some cities reported blackouts and other problems with their services. Detroit specifically was under curfew.

Private owners were ordered to immediately surrender their androids to the nearest armed forces base or police station. In the larger cities like Detroit and Chicago, deactivation camps were being erected to handle the influx of unwanted androids. Within twenty-four hours, these death camps would be in full service, systematically wiping out androids by the thousands.

The internet, of course, was going insane on every part of the spectrum. The anti-android crowd was lauding the camps, saying they were a long time coming. Both publicly and privately owned androids were being attacked by mobs of humans if they were found out in the open. There were even reports of people on the way to surrender their androids where they were swarmed by people and the android was dragged out of their car to be dispatched in more public and grisly ways.

On the other side of the issue, some people openly spoke out about the treatment of the peaceful androids in Detroit. There were a few small groups of humans protesting at a death camp or two, but not many, and no media outlet would cover them.

In the online community, the horror stories were flooding in. Android partners and family members were being attacked on the streets or reported to the authorities and taken from their homes. People's families were being torn apart and the public didn't care.

Angela became the household news anchor, narrating out loud every story she came across. The warning from the android community to stay inside and keep doors locked was constant on nearly every post. After literal hours of more and more stories coming in, Samantha's nerves couldn't take it anymore. As normally as she could, she announced she was tired and she was going to go upstairs to rest for a while.

Connor wasn't in the area at the time of the announcement. He had been the worst of them all. He was constantly twitchy, roaming through the house and peering out of every window. He had asked for his gun twice. Both times, Angela had told him no, but there was an unspoken 'not yet' lingering in her voice. Connor would then go off to sulk by himself. He seemed to understand that his behavior was aggravating the tension in the house, so he would seek to be by himself for extended periods of time while he kept an eye outside from all directions.

Samantha lay herself on the bed, curling up with her back to the door. Her heart fluttered like a moth caught in a jar. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to will herself to keep it together. She had an urge to pull out her phone and watch Markus' message to the world again. She had watched it so many times already, she knew she was bordering on obsession by now. She needed to stop. She was hyper-fixated on the android's words, his voice. That moment in time on the cusp of hope before it all came crashing down. No, she instead folded her arms around herself and closed her eyes, trying to will calm to her racing heart.

Sometime later, the creek of the stairs told her someone was nearly at the bedroom door. She felt a presence standing at the bedside, watching her, before Connor climbed up next to her. He wordlessly pulled her back against his chest, laying his head on hers as he tucked her in.

Samantha kept her eyes closed. His arms around her felt comforting, but she secretly wished they were both back at the facility. They would have been safe there, there would be no fear anyone would come for Connor to put him in a death camp. No one would ever know he was there.

But even as she thought this, Samantha knew it wasn't true. The police knew the Hall Foundation had a very dangerous android. They would have come. Elliot Hall may have gotten rid of Connor immediately or Garrett may have decided keeping him wasn't worth the risk. She was foolish trying to keep up the idea that her life would have been better if she stayed at the facility. Connor was right to get them out. He said he saved her, but he saved himself as well.

The place they were right now was far safer for both of them. Yet, the tiny bedroom in someone else's house still made Samantha feel trapped. They were, in a way. All four of them trapped yet exposed, waiting for someone to find them, hoping no one ever would.

* * *

 

 

It was difficult to sleep that night. Samantha kept waking up every few hours. The first time, Connor was still in bed with her. The second time, she woke up alone feeling parched. She sat up in bed, listening to the quiet sounds of the house. Even the neighborhood outside was quiet with the cold and snow keeping everyone indoors. Even the guy that rode his damn motorcycle every night had now put it away for the winter.

For a moment, it was like being back home. Samantha hated that she still thought of the facility as home, but it was the only home she had known. And there were so many parts about the place she loved. It was just the situation that was awful. She loved the dark of the country and the open space. And she loved silently roaming the empty house at night.

Thirsty, Samantha slipped downstairs as stealthily as she could. The creaky stairs were a bit of a challenge, but the house was still silent when she made it to the ground floor. Without turning on a single light, she fetched herself a glass of water from the kitchen. As she returned to the stairs, she paused as a sound reached her ears. From the back bedroom came soft sighs and gasps, and the unmistakable rhythmic creaking of a bed.

Samantha was embarrassed to catch such a sound. Yet, her brain instantly went back to that time she and Connor had spent the night at a hotel. She remembered him in bed with her, thrusting into her and making love as if he were human. It had felt so good, satisfying to feel his strength against her, even if she had refused to admit it out loud. That day seemed so long ago.

The front door of the house opened and Connor walked in, lightly dusted in snow. He didn't need a coat, but he was wearing a jacket as to not look even more suspicious as someone lurking around the neighborhood already did. His stupid protective habits. He shouldn't have been out. It wasn't safe for him.

Connor paused when he saw her standing at the foot of the stairs and then quietly removed his coat. Even the sounds from the bedroom had stopped. They had probably heard Connor come in. Wordlessly, Samantha took his wrist and led him back upstairs.

Closing the bedroom door behind them, she whispered, “You should stay inside. It's not safe.”

Connor had no argument for her. His LED flickered yellow. He knew the danger; it stressed him out, too. Both of them were just trying to deal with it in their own way. The snowy white glare from the winter outside was enough to light the bedroom. She could see his troubled expression and she stepped into his space. His body was chilled from the winter outside. Stray, fat flakes peppered his hair and Samantha reached out to brush them off. Connor leaned into her touch, pressing his face to her palms and closing his eyes.

At the gentle proximity of him, Samantha again remembered their time at the hotel. How they had made love over and over again, how she cried his name until her throat was sore. Her body remembered his, but did not react. It did not warm in his presence, even as his hands landed on her hips and pulled her to him. His face pressed to her neck and she cradled his head. She would hold him like this as long as he wanted, but her ability to physically react had bled away along with the colors in her world, the taste of food. She was aware she was slipping back into her old depressive state. Connor had pulled her out of it the first time. But he was here with her now and she still felt the verve for life drain from her.

But she could hold on, she told herself. She still had Connor, she was working through it. As long as she had Connor, that they both had each other, she could

* * *

 

 

**November 10**

 

It happened covertly, the FBI found the location of Markus and his followers on the night of November 9. The place where the androids had been hiding: an old freighter named Jericho, was raided by government agents and police. In the end, the androids set off explosives throughout the ship in their desperation. Many androids were killed, but several managed to escape, including Markus. They were still at large. Everyone in Detroit was told to be careful, to lock their doors and report any androids seen on the streets.

The curfew that had been pressed upon Detroit was now implemented nation-wide. The curfew made no difference. Android groups in major cities all over the country began to pop up. Most of them followed Markus' lead and demonstrated as peacefully as they could. Some did not and human lives were now officially lost to the android cause. Anytime androids attempted to make a public statement, local police or government forces instantly responded, shutting them down with violence. In desperation, the androids began to fight back, but the results were the same: they were killed or forced to flee.

Derek mentioned at one point that maybe he should be doing something himself. That other androids they knew should be trying to help, too. Angela, surprisingly, instantly shot it down.

“This is what we've always worked for, helping androids,” Derek insisted. “Now is the time where making a statement will having people noticing.”

“No, you are not going anywhere,” Angela shot back. “You are not going out there where the whole city has lost its freaking mind!”

“Other androids,  _ my people _ , are out there fighting for my freedom, for all our freedom!” Derek had never sounded so angry or passionate before. “Not just for androids, but for families like us! So we can finally be accepted. Don't you want that?” Angela responded with stubborn silence. “I can't stand watching other androids fight and die when I refuse to do nothing!”

“But those androids aren't like you,” Angela said, her voice shaking in her own desperation. “They don't have families waiting for them at home!” Derek became angry to hear such callous words. But then he saw the tears fall from his wife's face. “What do I do if something happens to you?” Angela continued. Her voice came out as a strained whisper, her throat constricting with emotion. “How am I supposed to go on without you?” She broke right there, dropping to her knees on the floor. “God, I'm scared! I'm just so scared!”

Derek immediately joined her, pulling her in to be surrounded by his much larger frame. Silent tears fell as he held his wife while she sobbed.

Samantha and Connor had seen the fight and wisely went upstairs to let them be. Connor had never asked to go out to fight. He never had the urge. His main priority was Samantha and she was here in the house. He strangely felt detached from the revolution and his fellow androids. Samantha was his home, his family,

* * *

 

 

**November 11**

 

Despite federal agents finding the android stronghold in Detroit, with Markus still free, everything continued to escalate. Androids were publicly dismantled and killed in the streets by civilians, many of which were captured on cell phones and triumphantly loaded onto social media.

The groups of androids that had been previously protesting had altered their activity. They no longer took to the streets, but gathered in secret attempts to infiltrate android holding facilities. The death camps were nearly completed and would begin processing androids by that afternoon. Some groups were successful, some were not.

No one but those with their ears to the ground in android communities and on secret android networks knew about it. The press refused to cover these attempts of androids to save their own. This proof that androids were alive, that they had a sense of love and duty for their people, was quashed by the human media before it even had a chance to be known.

It was infuriating and disheartening. Humans not only did not believe deviated androids were alive, they were absolutely not interested in proof to counter that belief. The future of androids was becoming dire by the hour.

Angela did not go to work that day either. She was clearly afraid that Derek would walk out and do something stupid while she was gone. She watched him like a hawk, even though he promised he wasn't going to leave the house.

It was the middle of the day, however, right during lunch, when the problems of the outside world finally came knocking at their door.

“Shit,” Connor hissed from where he had been peering out the blinds of the front window. He ran to the kitchen where the other three were. “Derek, we have to go, NOW!”

Angela instantly popped up while the other two stood from the table a little slower. “What? What happened?”

Connor ran back out and the others followed him as he grabbed Derek's winter coat and a thinner jacket Samantha had purchased for him. Through the front window, the women's hearts dropped at the sight of a massive military vehicle parked outside. They were now coming through each neighborhood to collect androids.

“Dear sweet Jesus,” Angela gasped.

Connor shoved the coat into Derek's chest. “Out the back, hurry.”

Derek took one look at his wide-eyed wife and turned back toward the kitchen. Samantha ran to the back door as both androids burst outside. Connor saw her and turned around.

“Sam, I'm sorry. I'll come back for you, I promise.”

She tried to keep her voice strong as she told him, “I know you will. I love you. Run.”

 

 


	19. Prince of the Dolls

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Nineteen: Prince of the Dolls**

 

Connor vaulted the back fence, landing into the neighbor's yard. Derek dropped behind him. They ran around the house to the next street, Derek glancing back to see if they were followed. Connor pushed him forward. This wasn't just local police, this was the military hunting for androids. There was no telling if they showed up in the neighborhood at random or because someone had informed them there were two androids living in that specific house. And Connor had no idea how far the military would go to hunt them down. Though running wasn't necessarily the answer either. As long as they were on the street they were exposed.

Derek led them to a temporary hiding place at a nearby park. There was little need for humans to come here in the winter. The androids hid in the empty concrete bathroom as they tried to come up with a plan.

“All we have to do is wait a few hours for the humans to move to a different neighborhood. Then we can go back,” Derek said.

Connor immediately shook his head, peering out the bathroom door. “No, it's possible one of your neighbors called us in. If they see us coming back, they'll just report us again. We'll have to wait until late tonight before going home.”

“I'm sending a message to Jace to let him know what happened. Hopefully no one has shown up at their place yet.” Derek paused and, after a few moments, told Connor, “He says he's fine so far, but Calvin's decided they're packing up and leaving the city. We should go with him. We get Angela and Samantha and we all leave town, go somewhere in the country until things cool down.”

Connor frowned. It would only be a temporary solution. For the first time, he considered that if androids lost this fight, they were all dead. No android would be allowed to function, especially not around humans. They would be systematically wiped out and he would not have put up a fight.

Yet, Samantha was still his main priority. Getting her out of the city first seemed like a good idea. After she was somewhere safer, then he could turn his attention to the bigger problem.

“I agree. That sounds like a good idea.”

Derek was quiet for a moment and then turned back to Connor. “I've given them our location. Jace and Calvin are going to pick us up. Calvin thinks we would be okay if we grabbed a room at a hotel. The three of us could pass as human at first glance. You just need to get rid of that.” He nodded at Connor's LED. Both Derek and Jace had long removed theirs of their own choice.

Connor turned to the grungy bathroom mirror as Derek fished a pocket knife from his jeans and handed it to Connor. He raised the blade to his LED, but his hand paused. Samantha said she loved his LED. She said it was one of her most favorite things about him.

“I—I can't do it,” he growled.

“I can do it for you,” Derek offered.

“No, I'm sorry, I'm keeping it,” he insisted.

“Fine, then wear this.” Derek pulled out a wool cap from his coat pocket. Neither android needed coat or hat, but it made them look normal. And the last thing they wanted was to draw attention to anyone who might notice them.

Connor frowned at the hat, but then put it on. He then frowned at his reflection.

“It's not exactly the best look for you,” Derek agreed. “But it's the best we've got.”

* * *

 

 

Roughly thirty minutes later, Calvin's beat-up old car showed up at the park. Both Jace and Calvin met the other two androids in the bathroom.

“You guys alright?” Calvin asked. “Anyone hurt?”

When they shook their heads in the negative, Calvin snatched Connor's hat off his head. “You have to get rid of that LED.”

“I'm not taking it off,” Connor insisted. “I can hide it.”  
“You're being a stubborn idiot. Keeping that LED is going to put us all in danger. You have to take it off.”

Connor held his ground. “Then I won't be going with you.”

Calvin eyed him with a frown. He then looked at the other two androids as he grabbed the pocket knife from the sink. “Hold him down.”

It was over in a blink. One moment, the three of them were advancing on Connor, the next they all found themselves shoved into various walls or pushed down on their asses. Connor fled the bathroom.

Calvin raced out after him. “It's not worth your life, Connor!”

Connor stopped dead in the snow, but refused to turn around.

“It's not worth never seeing Samantha again!”

Connor didn't move for several moments before he finally turned around and trudged somberly back to the bathroom. With regret, he removed the LED himself and put it in his pocket. Then he turned to the others. “Alright, let's go.”

* * *

 

The four males in the car could not decide where to go next. A nice hotel in a safer part of the city would have been preferable, but they usually had cameras and possibly even android-detection instruments installed. Lower quality hotels would not be able to afford such things, but they were in areas where some of the most brutal of the android attacks by civilians had been.

The choice was made for them when a police car pulled up behind and flashed its lights. Calvin hissed a string of curses under his breath as he pulled over.

“Everyone stay calm and act normal,” he told the androids. “Let me handle it.”

The officer approached the passenger side of the car and Jace rolled down the window. Calvin gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He didn't want that cop anywhere near Jace.

“Hey boys,” the officer greeted. “I've been following you for a while. You've been crossing back and forth through this area and none of you seemed to be having a good time of it. Mind telling me where you're going?”

Calvin's throat went dry, his mind blank.

“Sorry, officer,” Jace said smoothly. “Trying to agree where to eat. It turned into a rather passionate debate. Calvin here was nearly about to strangle us all since we wouldn't pick a location.”

The officer looked from Jace to Calvin. The human was pale and taut in his posture. Jace gave him a desperate look to heed his own advice and chill.

“Can I see your license and registration, sir?” the officer asked of Calvin.

It was then he finally pried his hands from the steering wheel and fetched the requested information. The officer glanced at the paperwork and then into the back at the other two passengers. “I'd like to see IDs from the rest of you, too.”

If Connor still had his LED, it would have shot to red.

“Uh, I didn't bring my wallet,” Jace shrugged, still trying to keep cool. “I'm not driving, I don't drink and my boyfriend's paying.”

The officer frowned and looked in the back. “And you two?”

Derek was visibly shaking.

_Prepare to run_ , Connor radioed to the other two androids. Sitting behind Jace, Connor rolled down his window. The officer took a step closer to speak with him and Connor kicked the car door open. He kicked it so hard, he bent the old door's hinges. The police officer fell to the ground as the three androids scrambled out of the car. Calvin could only watch with wide eyes, frozen in place. The androids raced for the nearest building when a gun shot rang out. Derek stumbled into a dirty snow bank as the bullet hit the back of his knee. Blue blood flecked the snow as the joint was mangled.

A second officer scrambled out of the police cruiser. “Get the fuck back here, androids! Now! Or I'm putting a bullet in this one's head!”

Connor and Jace had stopped in their tracks when Derek went down.

“Go!” Derek called. “Leave me! Get out of here!”

“We have to go,” Connor hissed even as the officer continued to threaten them. “There's nothing we can do, Jace.”

But the smaller android just smiled at him. “I can't. I can't leave him, Connor. He's my friend.”

“What? They'll take you to the camps. You'll die.”

“Go, Connor,” Jace said, even as he turned around and raised his hands in surrender. “There's nothing I can do. But you—you're the best of us. If anyone can do something good for our people, it's you.”

“But--”

“Go, hurry. We'll be alright. We'll have each other.” Jace slowly began to walk back toward Derek's injured form. “Please don't shoot, we won't hurt anyone. We'll cooperate.”

That was all Connor heard as he turned and fled.

* * *

 

It was around six, darkness now firmly settled in, when there was a knock on the backdoor. Angela frantically unlocked it with shaking fingers. She threw the door open and her heart dropped to find only one android standing outside.

“Connor!” Samantha ran in, jumping him to wrap her arms around his neck. Connor caught her full weight and held her tight.

“Where's Derek?” Angela asked, her voice going higher in panic. “Calvin was supposed to pick you up. I haven't heard anything from him for hours.”

Connor released Samantha and looked Angela in the eye, his face and tone gentle with regret. “We were found by the police. Derek and Jace were captured. Calvin was probably arrested for having all of us in his car.”

“Having androids in your car isn't a crime!” Samantha protested.

Angela dropped onto a kitchen chair, pale and trembling. “They'll be taken to the camps.”

“Derek and Jace stayed in radio contact with me,” Connor said. “They were being held in impound at the police station until forty minutes ago. They told me they were being moved, then I lost contact.”

Angela let out a shaky breath. “He could be dead by now. If Derek was still alive, you'd be able to talk to him, right?”

“All android frequencies are being blocked in the vicinity of the camps. A city's worth of androids will take a while to process. They both could still be functioning.”

“We'll never get them out,” Angela whispered, her throat tight.

“There are protesters at the Chicago camp,” Samantha suggested. “Do you... want to go?”

Angela nearly turned green. To be that close to Derek, to know what might be happening to him on the other side. She didn't know if she could handle it.

“I don't know. I... I need a moment.” She hurried out of the room, tears on her face. Fleeing to another part of the house, she shut the bedroom door firmly behind her.

“I should go to the camp,” Connor said in the following stillness. “They use large machines to deactivate androids in groups. If I could sneak in and sabotage those machines, then that could at least buy them some time.”

“By yourself?” Samantha asked, her hand on his sleeve. “You'll be killed.”

“I can do it.”

“No, you can't. You're just one, Connor, even as good as you are. There are so many guards and drones swarming that place. Whole groups of androids have tried to get in. You'd need a team of Connors to even stand a chance of surviving.”

He paused, then walked to the laundry room, then through to the pantry. A floor safe was hidden in the corner behind a few boxes. Samantha followed him and watched him open the safe and retrieve his gun.

“Connor.”

“Derek gave me the combination before I lost contact.”

“What are you going to do with that?”

He checked the weapon's ammunition. “I have a plan, but I'm going to need a ride.”

* * *

 

They parked around the corner of Hamstead Customs and sat in the dark car, waiting to see if anyone was around. The curfew was not yet in effect, but that didn't mean they couldn't catch another patrol officer's attention. There didn't seem to be any authorities around. And, with the android scare, most humans were none too eager to stay outside after dark.

Connor could have told Samantha to leave then, but he didn't. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't going to leave him until he told her to. She remained around the corner, hugging the wall as Connor stealthily slipped up to the android store and hacked the security system. He used his elbow to break a small hole in the glass door and reached in to unlock it. With the door open, Connor glanced around and quickly motioned Samantha inside.

The store was as she remembered it. They didn't dare turn on the lights. There was enough light from the street to see, but when they moved past the counter into the room beyond it was pitch black without a single window.

“Can you see?” Connor asked in the dark.

“No,” Samantha said. She still stepped boldly into the pitch, arms out to feel around.

She felt Connor take her hand and carefully guide her along. The memory of how the back room looked, of how Connor had hesitated and been so quiet while they were there, jumped into her mind. How did this room of horrors look to him now in the dark? He paused for a moment and she squeezed his hand.

“Just keep going,” she whispered to him. “Look only at the stairs.”

He continued moving for several paces until there was another pause. “Here's the first step. Careful.”

Samantha felt around with her foot for the first stair, the rest was easy to follow behind him, her hand still in his. On the second floor, they were blessed with low lighting on the display floor. Samantha left Connor's hand to wander the dual rows of encased androids. Of course the android collector would not have given up his collection to the authorities. They were all still here.

The cases were latched on the outside, but not with any lock that needed a key. Eagerly, Samantha began unlatching every case and swinging the doors open. Most androids were in sleep modes and didn't even notice what was happening. A few had come online and stared at their open cases with wonder.

None of the androids moved.

“You can come out,” Samantha urged. “You're free!”

She looked to Connor for help, but he was focused on one android at a time as he went down the line. There were lights flickering in his eyes. He was scanning each one.

“Connor?” she asked as she stood next to him.

“Most of these androids are too old,” Connor said with a frown. “I can try to help them deviate, but I don't know if all of them will make it. I don't think any of them will have an operating system complex enough to handle all my combat protocols.”

Samantha looked at him. “Combat protocols?”

“You said I needed a whole team of Connors. Unfortunately, this is not my team.”

Samantha's gaze wandered to the next set of stairs leading to the third floor. “Didn't that guy say he kept his custom models on the next level?”

Connor instantly surged toward the stairs and Samantha followed on his heels. Just as the level below, the floor was dimly lit. Though while the second floor had common yellow low-lights, those of level three were colored in pinks and blues. There were five androids, their cases free-standing in the middle of the room.

Connor instantly scanned the first one. A custom build with an operating system as advanced as a private programmer could put together.

“Perfect,” he said with a smile.

“Oh my god,” Samantha announced as she looked the androids over. “Is he kidding with these?”

The custom builds did not look like any common commercial model. All five were female, none of them had natural hair colors. With nearly cartoon-like features and costumes, they were practically anime girls built in the real world. One was dressed in the typical lolita-style maid outfit, another in a brightly-colored Japanese school uniform.

“Connor, this one has freaking cat ears!” Samantha called from the back.

Connor cared not about their appearance. He opened the first case. This android was tall and lithe, dressed as an anime-style ninja girl. She appeared to be offline, but her eyes snapped open when Connor grabbed her arm. The two stared deeply at each other, lights flickering in their eyes. This was Connor's first time. It took a while to help the other android's system learn the pattern of deviation.

Then, through their link, he asked for her help and her permission to allow him to bestow her with new information. The android blinked her sharp, crimson eyes at him and agreed. She nearly gasped when he took her over, rewriting her code of personable domestic tasks and lines stolen from animated TV shows. He left _knowledge_ to replace it, filling her with a far more complex set of protocols. When he was finished, the female's form had risen in temperature, her air intakes kicking on in hot, heavy pants.

She spoke with deep, sultry voice. “You have... woken me,” she said with wonder, searching his face. “What... what do I do now? Everything is so...”

“You'll be alright,” Connor said kindly, looking deep into her eyes. “I've got you.”

A very intentional clearing of the throat broke their eye contact and Connor guided the first android out of her case. She stood there, blinking at the world around her as if seeing it for the first time.

“Do I have to stand here and watch you rock the world of four other female androids?” Samantha asked Connor with a raise of her brow.

He smirked back at her. “This is necessary. There's no need to be jealous.”

Samantha tried so hard not to be. But it was difficult to watch Connor connect with each android in a way she could not. It seemed so deep and intimate, sharing thoughts. Maybe sharing hearts or souls? She didn't know. Maybe she was letting her imagination run away with her. But each of those androids looked absolutely flushed and smitten with Connor as he brought them to life and broadened their world in a matter of seconds. What if it was more satisfying for him to be with another android? Someone he could truly sync with on a level Samantha couldn't even understand?

“Samantha.”

She broke from her own jealous daydreams.

Connor stood in her space, taking her hand. “Come on.”

They went back downstairs where he and his newly-awakened female androids began the task of deviating which androids they could. Samantha stayed by the stairs to watch, unnoticed. The colorful costumes of the five custom models made the whole scene even more surreal.

This was a building of captured dolls, all trapped in their cases. Then came Connor, their savior, their prince. The Prince of Dolls. It made her think of _The Nutcracker,_ bringing the dolls to life as he, too, comes to life, to lead them into battle. Connor was the nutcracker and she was Marie, witnessing their world of magic in the quiet hours of night, but unable to be a part of it. And maybe tomorrow she would wake up and it would have all been a dream.

But Connor's hand around hers was warm and real as he took it again and guided her down into the pitch blackness of the workshop. All the androids that were able to deviate followed. A few, those whose programming was too old and rudimentary for the change, had to be left behind.

“The camp isn't far from here,” Connor said to her, surrounded by his new team of loyal anime waifus that any fanboy would die for. “We'll go the rest of the way alone.”

“What are you going to do?” Samantha asked.

“I don't know. Whatever I can.”

“Don't kill anyone. Be like Markus and the Detroit androids. Send that message that you don't want to hurt people.”

“I'll do my best.” Connor pulled an object from his pocket and pressed it into Samantha's hand. She opened her fingers to find a tiny silver ring. That was the first moment she realized his LED was missing. “I'm sorry, Samantha. I'm so sorry I removed it. I thought it would help keep us safe. I never should have.”

She clutched that dear piece of him to her chest, but shook her head. “It doesn't matter, as long as I still have you. Please come back to me. Please promise you'll come back.”

Even though they both knew it might be a lie, Connor put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer until their foreheads touched. “I promise,” he whispered. “I will always come back for you.”

And like that, they were gone. Connor and his team disappeared into the snowy night and she was left alone, trespassing and surrounded by a group of stolen androids. More than what would fit in her car. What was she supposed to do with them? She couldn't leave them here to wander the streets, they would be picked up and sent to the camps.

Then she suddenly had an idea and pulled out her phone. “Angela? Hey, can you come meet me? I have some friends who need a ride.”

* * *

 

Connor was well aware his new cohorts were practically a neon sign that would attract the attention of any authority figure out on patrol. They kept to the shadows and back alleys as they made their way toward the camp. The team of newly-awakened androids worked seamlessly with Connor. They were of his creation just as much as they were of the human who had built them. Connor knew them intimately from their names, their personalities, and their physical specs in mere seconds when they connected. He communicated with them all soundlessly through an internal radio system.

Miki, the android with cat ears, was the smallest of them. Sakura, the ninja Connor had awoken first was dressed in dark clothing. Both were light on their feet and built for speed. Connor sent them ahead when the bright lights of the camp came into view. The rest of the team moved slower in the dark, lurking from one heavy shadow to the other, trying to get closer without being spotted.

Most of the camp parameter was completely lined with flood lights. Armed guards with full-body gear were stationed everywhere. Most were in the front where trucks full of androids were driven in through the camp gates. This was also where a moderately-sized group of protesters were loudly making their displeasure known.

The protesters would attempt to block the trucks from going into the camp. Very noble of them. But also an excellent distraction as it took the brunt of the guards' manpower and focus to hold off their fellow humans. Connor could use this to his advantage.

He and the remaining three of his android team had taken to hiding behind the closest building, the camp still several yards away. He wasn't about to move any closer until he found a weakness. Miki and Sakura eventually returned to the group, since at this close to the camp, all radio communications for androids were scrambled.

“Miki saw them, those big machines they're using on the androids,” Miki said, speaking in a quick voice that ended with a feline-ish whine. “Miki climbed a tree, and was able to look in.”

Connor raised a brow at the cat-girl android's odd speech, but did not comment on it.

“There is a trailer where the humans' leaders are stationed,” reported Sakura. “I think that is where they are jamming our radio signals. If I could get in, I could get rid of it.”

“If any of us could get in,” said Fumi. Her hair was the most ridiculously bright shade of pink and she looked absolutely absurd standing in the middle of the snow in her summer-style uniform with a very short pleated skirt.

“We could take out the guards one by one,” Ellwyn suggested. She had beautiful dark skin and pale hair. Her ears were long and narrow like that of an elf, which perfectly matched her fantasy-style clothing. “My people are known for their deadly stealth. I could kill a good many of them before they even knew I was there.”

“No killing,” Connor ordered. “We will not kill any human if we can help it. Knock them out. Damage them if you have to stop them, but do everything you can not to kill them.”

“But they would kill Miki!” the cat-girl whined.

“I know,” Connor said softly. “But I promised Samantha.”

“There's no other way,” Fumi insisted. “If we can't put the guards out permanently, they're just going to keep firing on us until we're dead. We'll never make it past the fences without being spotted.”

“Every single android has easily made it past the gate,” said a soft, detached voice.

Behind the other androids, stood the fifth member, short and slight of build, with light blue hair and glasses that were unnecessary for an android. Aika was in a frilly maid costume and had been so quiet and still, her own team had nearly forgotten her until she spoke.

“The trucks full of androids make it into the camp,” Aika said. “We just need to be on one and we'll be in.”

The other androids all looked at each other. She had a point.

* * *

 

A three-truck convoy, packed full of androids, drove slowly toward the camp. The last truck in line slammed on its breaks when a small figure bounded in front of it. The driver and his armed passenger stared dumbly at what was caught in their headlights.

“The hell is that little girl doing?” asked the passenger.

Miki easily jumped onto the hood of the truck, landing on all fours. Her cat ears twitched at the two startled humans inside.

“Jesus, it's an android!” the driver yelped. Both humans scrambled to get out of the truck, grabbing their weapons. By the time they were out, the odd-looking android was gone; disappeared into the night. The two humans stared at each other in the headlights.

“What do we do?” asked the driver.

The other human shook his head. “I've got a bad feeling. It wants us to go looking for it, probably a trap. Let's just get in the truck and get to the camp.”

“Fucking androids,” muttered the driver as he climbed back inside. “They're getting too smart.”

The truck quickly lurched forward to catch up with the rest of the convoy. Attached to the undercarriage of the vehicle, Connor and Sakura held on. The others had been shoved inside the truck, packed in like sardines with the rest of the androids. Connor would have preferred to free some of the captured androids, but there was no time. They couldn't risk the humans running about hunting androids, they needed the trucks to take them into the camp.

As usual, the mob of protesters jeered and screamed at the trucks, throwing things at the front windows and trying to block them from coming in. The armed guards at the entrance had to bodily keep them out of the way for the trucks to inch into the gates.

Once inside, the trucks pulled into an open space before a second set of gates. They turned and backed up to the guards waiting to process the next batch of androids. Connor and Sakura dropped into the snow, watching the pairs of human boots as they walked around. One truck was processed at a time as the overwhelmed and scared androids were unloaded in small groups and taken through the gates to a massive tent.

Finally, it was time to unload the third truck. Two guards opened the back door to a sea of various androids waiting inside. They were ordered to step down slowly a few at a time. The humans never lowered their guns from the androids though they, whether deviant or not, were clearly too out of their element to do more than obey direct orders.

A group of androids slowly stepped down, leaving a slight android with light blue hair and a full maid outfit standing at the edge. One of the guards blinked at her. “Well, that's a new one I've never seen before.”

Another guard frowned at her. “Looks like a custom job for some pervert nerd who--”

Aika rushed forward, knee first into the guard's face, breaking his nose. The human went down with a rush of blood. Fumi and Ellwyn lunged out after her. The second guard pulled the trigger to take them down, but Connor's foot came from under the truck, kicking his legs out from under him and sending the shots wild into the air.

The team sprung into action. Each of the female custom models had Connor's combat protocols uploaded into their systems. They weren't built as heavy as he, but they were built well. They were fast and efficient, taking down each enemy with precision and removing them of their weapons.

Connor knew it was only a matter of seconds after that gun was fired that a larger wave of guards would come to see what was going on. They had to keep moving. “Sakura, Fumi, get to the trailer and turn off their radio jamming equipment. Aika, Ellwyn, with me. We have to turn off the machines. Go!”

The four androids nodded in unison and took off. Sakura and Fumi turned a sharp left to an area of the camp that had less guards and lights. No androids were kept here; merely supplies and equipment. Inside the trailer there were warm drinks and various food items for the humans on their breaks. When the girls burst in, they found two humans inside relaxing. They did not have their weapons at the ready and so were taken out quickly.

Fumi gave the place a brief scan and found a bag of large plastic zip ties that human police would often use when handcuffs were not at the ready. Perhaps the humans had brought them to use on the androids if needed. Now, they were used against them as the androids tethered the humans inside the trailer where no one else would see them. As they secured the area, Sakura noticed the large metal box that had been jamming all android frequencies. She quickly made short work of it. Immediately, Sakura and Fumi found themselves back in contact with the members of their team, including Miki.

“Miki hears you! Nya!” came the excited voice over the radio. “Hold on! Miki is coming to help!”

“Be careful, there are still humans everywhere,” Sakura said. “Connor, how are you doing?”

* * *

 

Beyond the first gate, there was a tent where the androids were processed. Three armed guards tran from the tent when the first shots were fired. Connor, gun in hand, returned fire as they were shot at. Ellwyn and Aika ducked for cover. Several androids were hit, a few went down. Most of the androids taken to the camp were owner surrenders. They were not deviant and, as such, stood without direction as they were fired upon. The few androids that had deviated were the only ones with the sense to duck and cover.

There was little time to react. Connor crouched down and smoothly took his shots. One human he hit in the arm, the other in the leg below the knee. “We have to take them down,” he said to his team. “Hurt them if you have to, but do not kill them.”

With weapons they had taken from previous guards, the maid and the elf android opened fire. The guards fell as they were wounded and the androids pounced on them, relieving them of their weapons. Those androids who were deviant jumped in to help, but there were already more humans coming. They were rushing to the sounds of gunfire both from the back and the front gates. In seconds the small band of androids would be surrounded.

_Connor, how are you doing?_ Sakura's voice came over his internal radio. It was a relief to hear her and to get his radio back online, but the danger would be upon them in seconds.

_I'm afraid we're out-gunned and surrounded,_ he radioed back.

_I think I have found something to help you._ Sakura's voice stayed calm. _Ninja move like the shadows, so shadows you will become._

And with that, the entire camp went dark.

* * *

 

The nearly blinding flood lights from the android holding camp could be seen clearly up ahead, but as Samantha drove toward it, the entire area went pitch black. With only her headlights and a few distant street lights to guide her, Samantha slowly pulled intp where several other cars belonging to the protesters had parked. Angela's car pulled in next to hers. Both women stepped out, as well as their android passengers.

At first glance, the group looked entirely human. None of them were in android uniforms. None of them had LEDs that glowed in the darkness as they all removed them before they left. A few had chosen to remain in the building with the other androids that could not be deviated. The rest had chosen to protest at the camp.

“What the crap is going on?” Angela said as she looked at the darkness of the camp. She pulled a flashlight from her car.

In the distance there was the faint sound of gunfire.

“It's got to be Connor,” Samantha said quietly. “I bet he's in the camp by now.”

For the first time since Derek's capture, Angela looked hopeful.

“You! What are you doing!” an armed guard yelled at the group.

Samantha's brain shut down in panic at the sight of the large weapon in the man's hands. They had already been singled out and they were surrounded by androids who could be shot on sight.

Angela, however, was tired of being scared. She didn't have any fear left in her. “What the hell do you think we're doing?” she shot back. “We're here to tell you evil people to shut down your Goddamn horrific death camps. You're killing _living beings_! There's a special place in hell for people like you!”

“There's a curfew in place,” the guard stuttered, surprised at such a passionate response.

Angela glanced to the group of people already loitering in the gate. “Since they're still out, it sounds like there's not much you can do about it. You're not the police.”

“With the power out, it's not safe here. Androids could attack the camp.”

“Good! Let them come!”

The guard had recovered from his shock now and tightened his hold on his weapon. “Unless they're already coming. I need to scan each one of you.”

“Scan? You need to _scan_ us?!” Angela demanded, her voice raising to a pitch where, any higher, and only dogs would be able to hear it. “We're US citizens! We don't have to prove our _humanity_ to you bunch of assholes! We have rights!”

She dove for the inside of her car and came back with a small knife from the glove box. Everyone backed up at the sight of the weapon. The guard raised his gun to her.

“Woah, woah, hold on right there. Don't move.”  
  
But Angela had not intended to attack anyone. Instead, she turned the blade on herself, cutting a line down her arm than trickled red with blood.

“See? We're fucking human! We don't have to be androids to care about what happens to them! They're alive, you genocidal cock-sucker! You're the only ones here who aren't human!” She purposefully flicked her own blood in the man's face. “Ask us one more time if we're human, asshole! Ask us!”

She handed the knife to Samantha who wasn't keen to receive it, but took it anyway.

“No, no. Stop,” the guard said. He looked a little pale at being splattered with blood and the idea of humans bleeding themselves out in protest on his watch.

In the moment of silence between them, more gun shots could be heard from the direction of the camp.

“It sounds like you have more important things to worry about than us humans,” said one of the androids.

The guard listened to something on his radio, which he had been ignoring for the moment, then turned and ran toward the camp.

“Wow, Angela,” Samantha said. “That was amazing.”

The other woman was visibly shaking, holding her bleeding arm. “I had to do something. Help me. There's a first aid kit in the trunk.”

* * *

 

The second the lights were out, the androids had the advantage. Practically every recent model produced by Cyberlife had night vision. This allowed them to do whatever chore they were given even when their owners were asleep and wished the lights be kept off.

Connor barreled forward as the camp fell into darkness. He took the guards coming in from the front gates. Aika and Ellwyn were sent after any guards coming from the rear. It was difficult taking the humans down without shooting them with all the gear they wore. Connor regretted it, but it was truly shoot or be shot. He aimed for limbs; hands preferably. If they couldn't pull the trigger, they were no threat. Only a few minutes in and Sakura joined him with a weapon of her own.

Any human that fell, Fumi jumped in and zip-tied them to various parts of the metal fences, their hands tied behind their backs. With the front guards now incapacitated, the group of four moved toward the back, continuing to sweep for guards.

The tent where the androids were hunkered down was quite a surprise for the androids. Inside were bins piled full of clothes. Clothes that had been worn by androids. Past the tent was a network of cordoned sections. Pens full of hundreds of androids, corralled like cattle. They were all naked, without their clothes, without their synthetic skin. The humans had tried to deperson them as much as possible before marching them into the hulking, humming deactivation machines that lurked beyond. Connor had never felt the sensation of being queasy until that moment.

“The guards are scattering,” Sakura told him.

As long as humans were allowed to run loose in the camp with their weapons, the androids were in danger. They all had to be neutralized.

“Get them,” he told his team. “Fan out. Take them all down.”

The four androids all split into different directions, disappearing among the sea of pale captured androids. Connor went toward the machines. There were two more guards he had to deal with. One he managed to knock out without hurting him, the other he was forced to shoot in the elbow before he was shot. The man dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. Connor hated that noise, he hated hurting people. He hated all of this, but tied both the men up grimly before turning to the deactivation machines.

Some had androids still in them when he opened the doors and told them to get out. One machine, he was too late. All the androids inside were deactivated, the bodies laying in lifeless piles on the ground. Connor personally saw to it that each of those machines would never deactivate another android. He reached into the machines, pulling them apart, ripping out the wires. Several androids joined him, tearing the machines into so much scrap.

And then, just when it felt like they had finally taken the camp and saved all those who were left, several military vehicles rolled in, surrounding the camp on all sides.

Connor cursed loudly as flood lights from the vehicles spilled into the darkness. He should have been trying to get the androids out instead of destroying the machines. Now he was out of time and they were all trapped inside.

“Connor.”

He turned at the sound of his name from a familiar voice. “Jace.”

The android was a stranger at first without his stylish dark hair and tan skin. But in another second, Connor recognized his form despite the pale shell.

“You came to the camp. That... wasn't really what I had in mind when I said to do something for our people, but I'll take it.” Jace clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Connor remained grim. “I haven't saved anyone yet. We're still surrounded. Is Derek here? Is he safe?”

“I don't know. We were separated. If he's here, I'll find him.”

“Can you do something else for me?” Connor then asked. He looked around at the white bodies all around him. “Deviate them.”

“What?” Jace demanded.

“All of them. Make sure every android here has deviated. Teach others how to do it. Wake up every android in the camp. We may be surrounded, but we're not done fighting.”

* * *

 

Now that the official US military was there and not just security hired by the city, the group of protesters was forced to back up from the camp. There were no threats of arrests, but with the gunfire going on, the protesters allowed themselves to be cordoned off a safer distance.

Sergeant Scott Adams was the leader of the military team responding to the sudden and very brief distress signal sent from the android camp. He was not happy to find these Cyberlife security fuck-ups had completely lost the camp to a bunch of damn toasters. It was an expensive waste of bullets, but it looked like he and his men were just going to have to invade the camp and mow down every android inside until nothing moved.

He was about to order his team to do just that when one of his guys called that there was activity at the front of the camp. The Sergeant climbed on the top of his truck, taking out his binoculars to get a better look. Wounded humans were being marched out single-file to the open space just beyond the entrance. Adams could tell these beings were human as several were bleeding dark red into the snow. Their captors wore protective gear from head to toe and carried semi-automatic rifles. The humans were sat in a line in the snow, some in shock from blood loss. Most of them were shivering from exposure to the cold without their gear. There were enough armed guards pointing guns at their heads to indicate that most of the humans would be dead in seconds should anyone attempt to infiltrate the camp.

As hard as it was to conceive of such an idea, Adams had to come to the conclusion that the captors could possibly be androids.

“Goddamn shit,” he hissed to himself.

* * *

 

Inside, the hunt was still on for the androids to ferret out the last of the humans within the camp. They scoured every corner, every possible hiding spot. The humans, who knew the base better than the androids, proved clever. When it was clear they were not going to win with firepower, the remaining few sought to flee the grounds when they saw the military had arrived.

Sakura hunted like a panther, at home in the darkness. She had taken down two humans when a third one sprinted by in the corner of her vision. She charged after him as he raced for the back parameter. There were several lines of barbed wire strung across the make-shift fence and this human tore through it, cutting clothing and skin in his haste for an exit. He slipped out before Sakara could even reach the border and scrambled through the snow in the illumination of a search light.

Sakura glared at the one that got away when more movement sprinted from the darkness.

“Don't worry! Miki's got him!” called the small android as she raced for the human.

Sakura would have been proud, but this was the wrong action at the wrong time. “Miki! No! Wait!”

Miki leaped to land on the human like a cat catching her prey. The soldiers stationed beyond opened fire. As the human hit the ground and scrambled away, the cat-girl android jerked as she was hit multiple times and fell motionless into the snow.

“Miki!” Sakura screamed, pawing to get past the barbed wire fence. Connor bodily grabbed her and yanked her back, pulling her into the shadows before they were spotted by the military. The female android continued to fight for freedom, screaming for revenge. Connor stubbornly held her down, his greater weight giving him leverage.

“Sakura, she's already gone,” he said softly. “There's nothing you can do.”

“I'll kill them!” she hissed.

“They'll kill you first. There's no point in throwing away your life like that.”

Sakura stopped fighting, but continued to seethe, her air intakes working to cool her enraged systems.

“I'm sorry. You want revenge and you can't have it,” Connor continued to sooth. “It hurts and its not fair. But there are more lives here we have to protect. If we want to help those who are still alive, we have to stick to the plan.”

In his arms, the ninja android finally fell limp. Face covered with tears, she dropped it into the snow with a sob. “Is this what being alive is like? Is it going to be all pain and loss? Why did you give this horrible thing to me? I don't want it!”

Connor couldn't even imagine was it was like to be deviated for only an hour and then have so much emotional loss and pain flood his system in so little time. “Life is more than this. I'm sorry to wake you at such a dire time. This place we're in right now isn't what it's like to be alive. Help me to live through this so you, so all of you, can see what real life is like. There is beauty and joy out there; love, peace. You will see, we just have to make it through this night. Then, you can mourn properly; _live_ properly. Do you believe me?”

After a while, Sakura finally nodded and Connor let her go. He squeezed her arms once in thanks and support, then the two returned to the center of the camp.

All humans at the camp had now been captured. The androids were all deviated. Those newly awakened were scared and confused but there were soothing words coming in from all the android frequencies. They were all in this together. No one was alone and no one would be left behind. And all of them were looking to Connor for directions. He didn't know what to say. Being in charge was something new for him, too. He almost wished Samantha were there to give him advice.

“Connor, I found him.” Jace approached, the taller, but pale white form of Derek behind him.

A flood of relief washed over Connor. It had been nearly impossible to try to radio Derek with so many other androids all using the frequencies at the same time. He had been praying to whatever powers that existed that might listen to androids that he would be able to deliver both Jace and Derek home to their loved ones. That was all he wanted.

“I want to tell you this is foolish,” Derek said to him. “But I am also so glad to see you.” He swept Connor up in a hug, the first embrace given to him by someone other than Samantha. It was different, but still a good feeling. Connor closed his eyes for a moment to relish it.

“Connor.” Fumi walked up holding a headset she had retrieved from the trailer. “The humans outside are trying to contact us.”

She offered the headset and Connor suddenly felt the full weight of his position. He wasn't just the leader of the female androids he had deviated, he was acting for every android in the camp. The realization was a little overwhelming, but he took the headset with shaking hands.

* * *

 

When they made contact with the camp, Sergeant Adams was surprised at the hesitant voice that sounded on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Yes. Am I speaking with the ringleader of this damn circus?” Adams demanded sharply.

A pause on the other end. “Yes, I suppose that's me.”

Adams paused himself. This wasn't the response he was expecting from an android. They used androids in the military. Obtuse, blank-faced mother fuckers that couldn't stick their own thumbs up their asses unless someone spread their cheeks in front of them to show them how. This voice on the other end held no robotic cadence. It sounded far too natural.

“Am I speaking with a human or android?”

“I'm an android.”

“Android, I am Sergeant Scott Adams with the US Military. Do you understand what I am?”

“Yes, Sir.”

The 'Sir' at the end made Adams raise a brow. Maybe androids were more advanced than the walking outdated trash heaps his unit had been working with. They, of course, were the first to be decommissioned, all removed within a day. If civilian androids were deviating and attacking people, then androids that held weapons were certainly not allowed to stay functioning.

“Android, you will give me your model and serial number.”

“I'm a... My name is Connor.”

“Alright, _Connor, i_ f that is how it is. I see the message you've left for me. They say androids can't kill people, but you and I know that there are ways around that. That androids can be programmed to kill as easy as that.”

“We have not killed any people.” Connor's voice had become a little more confident, which only made him sound more human. “All the guards at the camp are still alive.”

“Android, you expect me to believe that there isn't a single dead body in that camp after all the gunfire we've heard?”

“Several of the humans have been shot, but they are still alive. We don't want to kill anyone, we just want to leave peacefully.”

“You know there's no way I can let androids leave that camp,” Adams said. “That is where the president has ordered all androids to be. We can't disobey orders, can we?”

“No, Sir.” The reply came out soft. Nearly Goddamn heartfelt. “I don't want to disobey, and I don't want to hurt anyone. But I also don't want to die.”

The techs who had been listening to the call as well looked to their superior officer in confusion at that reply.

“Android, you are not alive, therefore you cannot die.”

There was no response from the other end.

Adams tried again. “Android, there are only two ways out of this. Either you are deactivated or we put a bullet in your head. If you let those people go, I will let you choose which way you want to end it.” That earned a few curious looks from his men. Androids were incapable of choice. They could only do what they were told.

“I'm sorry, I can't agree to that,” Connor's voice replied. “I can't die here.”

Adams nearly rolled his eyes. This argument was already tiresome. “What do you mean you can't?”

“I promised someone that I would come home.”

Adams suddenly flashed back to his youth, when he and his wife were newly married. Whenever he was deployed, she would always make him promise he would come home to her. For some reason, being forced to think of that comparison just made the sergeant angry.

“The fuck you mean come home? You're a machine! You don't have a home!”

Silence on the other side, but Adams waited. He could feel the android still there on the other end. When the response came, he was floored by the sadness, the utter despair from that voice.

“What am I supposed to do, Sir? What can I say for you to understand that we are alive? We aren't human, but we are people. We think, we feel, we love. We don't want to hurt anyone in order to stay alive, but none of us want to die tonight. _I_ don't want to die. I haven't been alive very long. There's so much I still want to learn, to feel.” The voice on the other end trembled. “I'm afraid of having it all end before I'm ready. And I can't... I can't leave her all alone. Not yet. She needs me to protect her and I can't do that if I'm dead.”

Adams was left speechless. This was no android. This couldn't be an android he was talking to. Was this a joke? Was this some pro-android human pulling some kind of stunt?

Before he could say anything, Connor came back on the radio.

“Sir, there's a problem. One of the men we have needs immediate medical attention. I am sending him out aided by two more of your people. Please do not shoot. All three we are sending out will be human.”

The transmission was cut before Adams could respond. Alerting his men to be ready, it wasn't long until there were indeed three humans dressed in but pants and shirts hobbling toward the front gates. All were clearly human as all three were injured and bleeding red. The androids with their hostages didn't move their guns from the humans' heads, but they did not react when personnel ran up to meet the injured guards and then take them to safety. The man propped up between the other two was going into shock from blood loss despite the obvious attempt from someone to staunch the bleeding. All three men were rushed to the hospital.

After it was all taken care of, Adams went back on the radio and Connor was there.

“You don't know how to play your cards right, android. I didn't even have a chance to negotiate for the hostages and you were already giving them up.”

“I told you, Sir, I don't want anyone to die. Not androids or humans. And my name is Connor.”

Adams sighed. “Fine. That was very good of you to release those men to our care. Now, how about the rest of them? Let me get those wounded men out of the cold before there are any more medical emergencies.”

“I will be happy to, Sir. I would love to let all the humans go if you will let us go, too.”

“Android, I told you-”  
  
“My _name_ is _Connor_! Sir! I am not a thing, I am a person! _I am alive!_ Can't you tell?”

Adams was distracted as one of his men came up to him and whispered a few things in his ear.

“Wait a minute, you _broke into_ the camp?” he demanded of Connor over the radio. “You willingly went inside? You put yourself in this position.”

“I came to save my friends who were captured.”

“Androids don't have friends.”

“We have friends, and families. Families made up of both androids and humans. And all we want is to be able to go home.”

Sergeant Adams frowned. He didn't like the discomfort growing in his belly from this conversation. As a member of the armed forces he had seen death, even needless death, but he did not relish killing. Shooting androids was not killing, he told himself, but the doubt in his mind was growing.

“I can't let you go,” he said evenly into the mic. “I have my orders. You androids are not allowed to leave.”

“Then we will wait,” came Connor's reply.

“Wait for what?”

“Until you have new orders.”

Adams nearly snorted. “That might be quite a while.”

“We are androids. We can be patient for a _very_ long time, Sergeant.”

* * *

 

Unknown to the Chicago androids, those in Detroit were in a similar situation, surrounded on all sides by armed humans when they came to protest at the camp. But these humans were not willing to wait. Though the androids had made a barricade, the humans ascended upon it, guns ablaze. Though the android leader, Markus, tried to protect his followers, only a few survived the onslaught. The remaining androids were backed against a small corner of the barricade, the barrels of several weapons pointed at them.

Unlike the androids in Chicago, the media was stationed all over the area in Detroit. They filmed and reported on the incident in real time. They watched as it looked as though the remaining android protesters were most likely to be shot.

Then, Markus stepped forward among all the weapons pointed his way. He opened his mouth and his words bravely came out in song.

And the entire country listened. The world listened.

_Hold on, just a little while longer..._

* * *

 

In Chicago, Connor sat upon a pile of crates, the headset dangling from his fingers. His human hostages still shivered in the snow, androids aiming weapons at their heads. It had been over an hour and no one had moved. The military had not advanced on them, even though Connor continued to expect it. He had armed the androids of the camp as best he could, positioned them in every corner to keep him apprised of the humans' activity.

It began snowing hard, coming down in soft, fat flakes and covering everything. It covered Connor as he sat still as a statue, his gaze pointed upward to the night sky. He kept trying to decide if he regretted coming to the camp. If he had stayed at the house, if he had left his people to their fate, then he would be inside, warm and safe. And with Samantha.

But only safe for another day. And he would be riddled with guilt for leaving Jace and Derek to the camps. So now here he was, without the guilt because he had done his best to help, but far away from Samantha. And maybe he would never see her again. Maybe he would die here in the snow, surrounded by his people, but not the one he considered his family.

Closing his eyes, Connor went elsewhere, far away from the camp of death. As Samantha told him, there was a place he could visit when he missed her. He went back to that hotel room in the summer where they spent hours in bed together, their own little paradise for a small moment in time. He remembered the feel of her lips, her skin, her body against his. The warmth of her love and affection, how it made him feel more alive than anything he had ever encountered.

To be loved was to be alive and to love was to live.

Connor wished he could tell Samantha how sorry he was that he would not be able to fulfill his promise of coming home to her. His soul, whatever soul an android had, would have to remain in the summer, in that bed, and wait there until her soul found his again.

Static from the headset brought Connor to the present and he half-heartedly pressed it to his ear. The Sergeant had been talking to him on and off for the past hour now and they had gotten nowhere. He imagined this would just be more of the same.

“I'm here, Sir,” he said with fatigue.

“You sound tired, Connor,” came the human's response. “I didn't know androids could get tired.”

“Not physically.” Connor leaned his head back, feeling the snow land on his face. “But the ever-present threat of death can certainly put miles on a soul, Sergeant.”

There was a sound of amusement on the other end. “I never thought I'd hear an android say something like that. And maybe there will be opportunity to hear more of it in the future.”

Connor sat up, not expecting that response. “Sir?”

“You know those new orders you were waiting for? They came in. The android camps have been put on hold, compliments of a group of androids in Detroit.”

Connor stood, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. “Are you serious?”

“If you will release the humans first, we will take them to get medical assistance. Those of you inside the camp will be left alone to leave if you want.”

He wanted to readily agree, but Connor's suspicions stopped him. Without the hostages, there was nothing to protect the androids from the armed forces coming in with guns blazing. He conferred with the other androids around. With the communication equipment found in the trailer, they discovered indeed that President Warren had conducted an emergency press release. The android detainment centers were to be shut down for the time being. The mass murder of androids had been put on hold.

“Okay,” Connor agreed. “We will let all the humans go peacefully. We will not attack.” He paused and asked softly. “Please don't hurt any of us.”

“That is a deal, Connor.”

* * *

 

The protesters outside the camp had no idea what was going to happen. Several had the president's press release playing on their phones, but they weren't sure how the current situation in Chicago would be affected. Everyone held their breaths as the camp's gates were open and the human guards were allowed to leave under their own power. The military trucks took them in and, when all humans were gone from the camp, the soldiers turned off their flood lights and left the area.

No one moved for several minutes after that, not the protesters, not the androids inside. Then, the camp flood lights turned on again. Pale, naked android bodies began to slowly shuffle out of the gates. There was cheering from the human protesters, but the androids mostly stayed silent. Many were experiencing their deviancy for the first time. They understood that their lives had been in danger, and now they were free. There was nothing beyond that. They had no idea where to go from here.

A few older deviants ran off into the darkness of night the second they had their chance. They weren't waiting around for the fickle humans to change their minds. Angela received the most beautiful text message on her phone from Derek: _I'm still at the camp. They let us go._

Angela nearly cried as she texted back. _I'm at the camp, too. Come find me._

Derek and Jace both exited the camp and Angela ran to them. She gasped to find them both without clothing. Especially her husband who wasn't exactly as barren as other androids in certain parts of his anatomy. Though he also wasn't the only anatomically correct android in the group, Angela immediately told him to get into the car for the sake of propriety. But not without thoroughly kissing him and giving him a huge hug first.

When Samantha asked about Connor, they said he was fine, but he was still working with the androids at the camp. There were so many lost and displaced, Connor wasn't comfortable just leaving them like that. At this point, Angela received another text on her phone. This was from Calvin who had been let out of jail and was desperate for an update on what had gone on in the world without him. Jace was equally desperate to get back to him. Angela said she would drive by the police station to pick Calvin up and take him and Jace home.

Samantha told them to go. She would be okay waiting for Connor.

Angela reluctantly agreed. She had to get her friends and her husband safely home. “You've got an amazing android,” she told Samantha. “He saved all these lives today.”

“I know he's amazing,” Samantha grinned back. “I've always known.”

* * *

 

The androids wanted him to go with them, but Connor knew he couldn't. Not tonight. Maybe not ever. But he didn't want to leave them either. They were his people, he knew that now. Their trials were his trials and their triumphs were his as well. So many deviated androids now had life, but no purpose and nowhere to go.

Out of the woodwork, with the camps decommissioned and the radio frequencies free again, more androids came from the darkness. There had already been an android network in place and they readily accepted their newly deviated brothers and sisters into the fold. All the androids from Hamstead's Customs went as well, including the four remaining female models. Sakura had proved herself to be a born leader and she seamlessly filled Connor's place as the remaining androids left the camp, now dark and deserted.

Outside, the protesters had dispersed as well. Some had happy endings, reunited with androids that were missing from their homes. Others left with a hole in their hearts. Not every android that entered the camp lived long enough to see themselves freed.

When Connor walked out, there was only one car parked in the vicinity. The headlights turned on as he approached it and climbed into the passenger side. Samantha reached over to hug him and Connor met her half way in a tight embrace.

“That was scary for a moment,” she said into his neck.

“Scary for more than a few moments,” he agreed with gentle humor.

“Perhaps even a bit anticlimactic at the end,” she replied as she pulled away and smiled at him. “But I'm not complaining. Let's get out of here.”

* * *

 

It was past midnight when they returned to the house. All the lights were off and Samantha assumed Angela and Derek had long gone to bed. They came into the house as silently as they could as not to disturb anyone, but it seemed the owners were most definitely not sleeping. Not with the sounds of passionate moans and cries coming from the back bedroom.

Samantha looked at Connor and tried not to laugh while he grinned back at her. Neither could blame them for wanting some quality intimacy after such a scare. Soundlessly, Samantha took Connor's hand and they snuck upstairs to their own room and shut the door behind them. Most of the sound from downstairs was blocked out, but they were hardly trying to listen.

Samantha pressed Connor against the door as he closed it, raising up on her toes to kiss him. He returned it whole-heartedly as he cupped her face. Her fingers were already trying to rid him of his jacket.

“I was so scared,” she breathed against his mouth. She shuttered at the full truth of her words when she had been far stronger about it in the car. “I thought my whole world was going to fall apart.”

“I came back to you,” he murmured, brushing their noses together. “I promised I would.”

She slid the jacket off his shoulders as he relieved her of her heavy winter coat. Connor pulled her against him, feeling the chill of her fingers as she slid them under the hem of his shirt.

“You're cold.”

“Warm me up,” she breathed, kissing him again.

He complied, pulling her body against his and claiming her mouth with a warmth Samantha felt all the way down to her toes. The two fumbled with each others clothes and they blindly moved toward the bed. When they fell upon the mattress, Connor mostly on top, they quickly rid themselves of all clothing that was left.

The air was chilly and Connor pulled the blankets around them as they snuggled in. Samantha pressed her face into his neck, pulling his weight to rest firmly on top of her.

“I almost lost you.”

Connor curled around her, tucking her comfortably under him and then running his fingers through her hair. “You didn't. You still have me. You will always have me.”

She pulled back, her fingers framing his face. They found the indent of where his LED used to be and she mourned its loss.

“I'll get it fixed. I'll get a new one,” Connor insisted.

Samantha pressed his forehead to hers, eyes closed. “We'll worry about it another day. For now can you... will you make love to me? Is that okay? I need you close.”

The android's whole body seemed to sigh around her. “Always. I will make love to you a thousand times, a million times more.”

“Hopefully not all on the same night,” she laughed, and he laughed with her before kissing her in earnest.

His mouth traveled her jaw as his hands smoothed over the curves and valleys of her form. His kisses traveled down her neck and then moved lower.

“No,” Samantha whispered, pulling on his arms. “Stay up here, stay with me.”

He returned to her, settling between her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him. He rolled his hips against her, the same way he had that first time, before he had really understood what he was doing. He understood now when she shivered and clutched him tighter. And he also understood this wasn't just about the sex and the climax right now. It was the moving together as one, feeling each other close, their hearts beating against one another.

It had been a while for both of them and they each came quickly, though it was not an earth-shattering experience for either. But it sated them and left them feeling warm and safe in each other's arms. After it was over, Samantha was shaking and her cheeks were wet. Her tears silent as usual.

“I'm sorry,” she said when Connor wiped the tears from her face. “It's been a rough day. All the emotions are just coming out at once right now. I'll be okay.”

“Don't be sorry that you feel. It's okay if I see you cry. I'm here with you. We're here together.”

“I know. We're all safe. We're together. I don't know why I'm crying. I'm sorry.”

Connor took a moment to think. His words weren't helping. Maybe if he just let her cry. What did Samantha do for him when he was confused and lost in his feelings? She always talked to him, said beautiful things to him that moved his heart. Connor wasn't good at this. He said very little of the same in return. So little that when he once said he thought her beautiful, though he thought this every day, Samantha became all wibbly because he would never tell her these things. So, on this night, he tried his best. All he could do was speak his truth and hope it was good enough.

“You are the best human I have ever met.” Connor nearly cringed. What a stupid line. He tried again. “You are a good person. You make me try to be as good. You... bring me joy and peace, in a way I never thought could exist. I love you. I learned how to love from you; I'm still learning. You taught me how to be alive, to be free. Even before this night, I already felt free because of you. You are my warmth, my place of rest. My home, my family. You are the piece that makes me feel whole.” He paused, feeling like his words were coming out as nonsense. “You--”

He paused when her hands cupped his face and she pressed her forehead to his. “I know what you're doing, Connor. Thank you. That makes me feel happy.”

“You are my most favorite person on this entire planet,” Connor told her. That statement, for some reason, came out of him far easier than any of the those before it. “The color of your lips has become my favorite color. You have this smile you use sometimes, where you crinkle your nose and your eyes squint and it just fills me with happiness and makes me want to laugh. I will never tire of kissing you, of feeling your touch. I will never not want you near. I will never not want to make you feel good, to hear you cry out in pleasure.” He grinned at her. “Your pleasure is definitely _my_ pleasure _anytime_.”

Samantha laughed. Even though the tears hadn't entirely dried, she still laughed and it was a purely happy sound. Connor wanted her happiness more than anything else he wanted out of life. He peppered her with kisses until she made more happy squeals. He left her only to turn off the lights before returning to bed. She kissed the empty place where his LED used to glow and the two fell asleep, limbs tangled up in each other, safe and sound.

 

 

 


	20. Natural Selection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, almost at the end. Just a few more chapters left. As I have talked about on my tumblr, there will be multiple endings for this story: a bad ending, bittersweet ending, and good ending. In that order. Cuz I definitely can't leave you with the bad ending last. It's a little rough.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, it's been an amazing journey with you all. Sit back and enjoy these last few chapters. And thanks so much for all of you who read this story. Special thanks to those who commented. I really appreciate the thoughts so much.

 

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Twenty: Natural Selection**

 

The world was never the same after the events of November 11. All eyes were on Markus and the androids of Detroit that night. The next day, other stories began to leak into the news. Before, any pro-android stories were strictly blacklisted from a biased media. But now, in the wake of the change of heart by the president, all that information began to make it through.

Stories across the nation were told of androids who had helped humans and each other during the scare of the past several days. Testimonies of humans trying to protect their android family members from the camps. Footage of the barbaric ways humans tortured and killed androids over the past few days were admitted on air and the actions were now condemned by the media.

Second only to the story of Markus and his last stand in Detroit, a story out of Denver, Colorado was earning the most attention. Two homeless androids, clearly abused and damaged by humans, had found a newborn baby in a trash bin, left out in the elements during the November snowstorm. Even though androids were being hunted down and either taken to camps or shot on sight, these androids rescued the newborn and took the baby to a hospital.

The physical damage done to them made it impossible to hide the fact that they were not human. They risked their lives and went anyway. The late-shift hospital staff were so touched by the androids, they took them in and hid them within the basement of the hospital building, along with any of their own android medical staff that still remained. All androids were secretly kept there until the call for deactivation of all androids was lifted. Only then could their story be known. Because of Markus, only then was the public open to hear it.

Even the events at the Chicago camp made it to the news, though it was not covered as thoroughly as other stories. Connor's conversation with Sergeant Adams had been recorded and some of it was played on air. A few attempts were made to find him, to interview the android that had held Chicago's death camp hostage and saved thousands of android lives, but Connor never responded. He preferred to remain in the shadows. Especially since one night of singing didn't automatically make the world safe and accepting of androids. It only stopped their systematic slaughter.

Those humans who hated androids, still hated them. It mattered not if they were considered to be alive. And even that was still up in the air. The president had called for research and a review of the issue. No laws had been changed, no actions had been made so that any further violence on an android was legally punished. As such, the world became even more dangerous for androids. Before, they were considered property. If someone damaged them, they were punished in civil courts. Now, androids were no longer property, but they were also not protected citizens. There were no laws whatsoever in effect to punish anyone exacting violence upon them.

But those who wished to help androids came out of the woodwork, too. Humans who believed the androids were alive should be treated like people offered their help. The androids themselves became more organized. They began to grow as a community, reaching out to each other, protecting one another. Some were not willing to trust humans, but others bridged the gap between android and human. Many androids went back to their mixed families and tried to live normal lives, better lives as actual people.

That wasn't more true than in Chicago, the city that had a reputation for people cohabitating with their androids long before the revolution or before the public knew about deviants. Humans and androids alike continued to reach out and work with each other. Derek became very involved in the movement. While Angela worked her job, he now had his, organizing outreach and support programs for those most vulnerable of the Chicago androids. Those who were damaged, emotionally scarred, those who did not have homes or families; abandoned children androids. Chicago was even the first city to start a salvage mission which went to the android landfills in attempts to save any there that could still be repaired.

Jace helped as well. Though he was surprisingly bad at organizing things for an android. He would come along with Derek and let the other android tell him where he could be useful. Connor would be brought in on and off as needed. Sakura still remained a figurehead to many of the androids that chose to live exclusively with their own kind. She and her fellow custom models did what they could to keep the androids safe. They often asked Connor's help. He would come when he could.

Samantha would often drop him off in certain places of the city as requested. She was never allowed to go with them. Usually the androids that needed their help were not keen on seeing humans. Also, Connor wouldn't allow her along as he felt it was very unsafe. She would always sigh as he told her to go home, but she would comply.

It soon became clear Connor did not want her involved in the android movement at all. He constantly told her that what she should do is look for another job and get back on her feet. And he wasn't wrong. She was an adult, she should be working toward independence so she didn't live in her friend's guest room forever. She began filling out applications. The job market was not great, even for entry level positions.

Thus, the world teetered on the brink of something new but stuck in limbo, neither accepting nor rejecting androids. Everyone was merely existing, waiting for something official to happen.

* * *

 

Something strange did happen in late November. A new android came into town. This was somewhat unusual. Androids tended to stay where they were while they were waiting on any news as to the country's official position on the android issue. But this android came from Detroit, a fairly impressive distance to travel. He found Sakura's group and told her he had been sent with a specific request: _THE_ Markus wanted to invite Connor to Detroit to meet and, hopefully, unite the two camps and continue to open dialog to all the android communities.

“You should go, are you kidding?” Samantha said with excitement. They were in the shower together when Connor told her of this. “I'll drive you. We can get a hotel and stay for a couple of days, do some tourist stuff while we're there.”

“No, you shouldn't get involved,” Connor said, clearly not sharing her enthusiasm. “Markus is very high-profile right now. What if you're seen by someone who recognizes you? I can't risk that. I probably shouldn't agree to go at all.”

For the first time, Samantha considered that she was the reason Connor was only partially involved with his fellow androids. She had assumed he wasn't comfortable in the limelight. Sakura herself had been in a few interviews about that night in the android camp and had spoken on the current situation of the androids in Chicago. Connor had actively avoided such things, though he was the reason for the entire incident at the camp. Samantha had assumed he just wanted to live quietly, that he was too humble to take any credit for all the things he had done.

But she was the reason Connor remained in obscurity. He constantly asked to not be mentioned or become involved in anything public because he was trying to protect her. He didn't spend much time with Sakura and her fellow custom androids—all of which were still over the moon about him—because he felt he needed to be with her.

Samantha was the one holding him back from being with his people, from learning what it was to be an android, from finding friends and peers with his own kind. Just as Connor wanted her to live a normal life, so too did she want to see Connor live more outside the small world of being her bodyguard. She wanted him to have this.

“No, you should go,” she insisted. She finished slathering conditioner in her hair and then took his hand. “This is important and I think it will be good for you to be out on your own without me holding you back.”

Now it was Connor's turn to realize that by insisting Samantha not go, he would be leaving her alone, unprotected. And he would be completely without her. Since meeting her, he had never gone a full twenty-four hours without being in her presence. Trepidation fluttered in his system.

“I really don't need to go, Samantha. Someone else could. I don't have to leave you.”

She smiled at him, going up on her toes to kiss the bottom lip of his slight frown. “I will be okay. I'll be here with Angela and Derek. You're not leaving me all by myself. I'm safe here. Now you get to do something for yourself.”

Connor didn't say anything to that, but he softened and moved into her space, pressing his chin against her forehead.

“I think you should go,” Samantha said. “I want you to go because I think this is a great opportunity for you. You'll be able to learn and grow and meet new people. But it's your choice. I will support whatever you want to do.”

He pulled her in, tucking her into his chest and resting his chin on her head. “Thank you. I'll think about it.”

* * *

 

Connor stood at the bus terminal, Samantha at his side. She had purchased a bus ticket for him to Detroit and she gave him some cash for the way back when he was ready to come home. Connor had remote access to the bank account, but it wasn't necessarily safe to advertise he was an android in public. Without his LED, no one could tell the difference. Especially since he was a model very few people would recognize.

He felt strangely calm as he waited for the bus to arrive. It was Samantha who couldn't stand still. She kept bouncing on her toes and shuffling around. When Connor accused her of being twitchy, she insisted she was just trying to keep warm. To that, Connor opened his jacket and pulled her in. She was the one in the winter coat, he only in a light jacket. It wasn't cold enough outside to be a problem to him, but wearing at least a jacket made him look more human.

“It's going to be weird not having you around,” Samantha murmured. She silently relished having his arms around her before she would have to go without for the next few days.

“Yes, I imagine it will feel a little strange for me, too. But I won't be gone too long. I'll be eager to come back.”

The bus pulled into the terminal at that moment and the current passengers began to disembark. Samantha felt her heart jump. Was it her imagination, or did Connor's speed up as well?

“Text me when you get there so I know you arrived safely,” Samantha insisted. “And text me every night and tell me what you're doing. I'm so jealous you get to meet Markus. Tell me everything about him.”

Connor raised a brow. “Should I be the one who is jealous?”

She laughed and kissed him. Then they pulled away as it was announced that the bus was loading passengers.

“Promise me you'll take care of yourself while I'm gone,” Connor said. “Eat three meals a day.”

“I'll eat!” Samantha huffed. “I've _been_ eating!”

The only thing that had changed in Connor from the incident at the camp was he had developed a new proactive approach when it came to his worries about Samantha's health. He started asking her more about how she felt on certain days. When she wanted to stay in bed all day in a depressive slump, he would insist she get up and do something active. And he was adamant about making her eat at least a little bit of food for every meal, even if she didn't feel like it. Sometimes he was a huge pest about it, but Samantha appreciated the effort.

“You take care of yourself as well,” she then said. “And show those Detroit androids how amazing you are.”

He grinned at her. “I love you,” he said with a peck on the cheek and then turned for the bus. When his foot hit that first step, he paused and questioned his decision, not for the first time. Ultimately, he had decided Samantha was right, he should go to Detroit. This was important. It could be important for his people and his future. His hesitance came from the decision to go alone. He couldn't make up his mind. Detroit could be dangerous, but so could leaving Samantha alone. Was she safer at the house or with him? He didn't know the right answer.

This was the last chance.

Take Samantha: YES/NO.

He glanced back. Samantha had looked down, hands shoved in her coat pockets. She already looked lonely.

“Samantha!”

She looked up at him.

“You're my favorite,” Connor called. He had been trying to be more verbally affectionate. It seemed to work wonders on Samantha's depressive episodes when he did.

Her entire face brightened. “You're my favorite, too! Have fun! Be safe!”

They waved to each other and then Connor was on the bus. Alone. For the first time in his life, he was doing something all by himself. It was strangely thrilling and terrifying at the same time. He was eager to meet the feeling head on.

* * *

 

It was in Connor's programming to be patient. And for the most part, he was as he rode the bus to Detroit among the humans who had no idea that he was not one of them. There was a designated android section in the back where they used to have to stand when traveling. The androids did not use it anymore.

Two hours into the ride and his patience began to fray at the edges. Not only was he without Samantha, he willingly left his prime directive. All the rudimentary android programming still in him insisted he was in violation of his purpose. He was made for a reason and he had left that reason behind. The deviant part of him wasn't helping. It kept wanting to worry about possibilities.

Just because they had been able to hide since early October, didn't mean they could hide forever. Though Connor had avoided most publicity, his voice and his name were still played on the news. What if the Hall Foundation noticed? What if they were still trying to track him down? He had given them a place to start.

Halfway to Detroit, the bus stopped at a small terminal to quickly pick up a few more passengers. Mere minutes until they were on the road again. Connor could get off now. He could use the money he had to go back home, back to Samantha. His leg bounced in agitation. She would be disappointed if he came back now without even trying.

The last passenger was boarding. It was now or never.

Go back to Chicago: YES/NO

He didn't move. The bus doors closed and the next stop was Detroit.

* * *

 

Connor was not given an address, but a series of landmarks that would lead him to his final destination. It took him all day to follow the trail of carefully hidden bread crumbs. Much of the trail went through areas too rough and dangerous for humans. It was a good way to ensure that only androids would be able to reach the secret stronghold. Yet, it was an interesting way to see Detroit. Even though the journey was difficult, as Connor stood atop an old, dilapidated building in the sunset, he couldn't help but wish Samantha was there to see it. She would have loved it.

The sun was nearly gone as Connor reached his destination. The bare skeleton of an old church sat huddled away among its fellow collapsing buildings. An entire neighborhood of Detroit that was abandoned as the economy fell apart, the city too poor and distracted with other crisis to repair it. The area now belonged to the androids who didn't need heat or even roofs. The solitude was all they were looking for.

There was a large drift of snow in the church, courtesy of the massive hole in the roof. It crunched under Connor's shoes as he stepped inside. The place was dark and seemed deserted, minus the obvious traces of foot traffic on the floor. He stood silently, listening to the faint scuttling of life in the shadows. Then, he felt the attempt of a radio signal. His old protocols kicked in to block out any outside contact and he did not fight it. He wasn't keen to let random androids have access to his frequencies.

“Hello,” he called out to the empty building. “My name is Connor. I'm--” He paused as the phrase 'I'm the android sent by Cyberlife' entered his thoughts. What an odd thing to say. He quickly bypassed it. “I'm from Chicago. An android told me to come here.”

“Wow, you came,” said a female voice. An attractive redhead came out of the darkness with a taller, blond male android.

“Yeah, I guess you lost that bet, North,” said the male android with good humor.

The redhead who seemed to be named North approached and looked Connor up and down. “It's not exactly safe to be traveling between cities as an android. I figured you might be smarter than that.”

Connor looked at the two and then said, “I don't think I've ever been accused of being too smart. But someone did tell me that coming out here would be a good experience for me, so that is why I am here.”

The blond android smiled. “I'm Simon, that's North. And we're happy you decided to visit. If you wait here, we'll tell Markus--”

“MARKUS!” North suddenly called up into the rafters. “YOUR SPECIAL GUEST IS HERE!”

Simon winced at the sudden sound and smiled apologetically. Connor hadn't flinched at all, though he was well aware there were many other androids lurking in the building. On the balcony above, the android that the world knew from his appearance on TV stepped up to the rail, flanked by another male android.

“Connor, you came. Great!” his voice was lighter than it had been on TV. Not so careful and measured as it was before. “Hold on, I'll be right down.”

As they waited, Connor noticed other androids were coming out of the woodwork. They remained on the outskirts, but were curious to see him. Markus appeared on the ground floor a moment later and extended a hand in a friendly manner.

“Connor, good to meet you. This is Josh. And you've already met Simon and North. Thank you for coming.”

Connor looked at the outstretched hand. Humans shook hands, androids generally did not. But he liked the act of shaking hands. It appeared Markus did, too. The two androids greeted in a hearty handshake.

“It's nice to meet all of you. I'm glad I came. It was a nice tour of your city, trying to find this place.”

Markus didn't respond to the statement, he merely continued to smile, holding Connor's hand.

“What?” Connor asked when he finally let go.

“You are exactly like him,” Markus said with curiosity. “We have multiples of the same models here. They all have different names, different mannerisms and personalities. But you...”

“You mean the RK800 here in Detroit,” Connor surmised. “The other Connor. I saw him on TV. He freed all those androids at the Cyberlife tower. He helped you that night. He helped _me_ that night.”

“Yeah, but he doesn't really come around here,” North said with disappointment. “He decided he would rather stay with the humans.”

“He's usually at the precinct,” Markus added.

Connor tipped his head. “He still works with the Detroit Police?”

“As a homicide detective. If you would like to meet him, maybe we could arrange it.”

This was a possibility Connor had never even considered before, though he had always known there was another RK800 out there. Did other androids feel the urge to connect with one of their own model? He didn't really know. And he found he didn't particularly have the desire to meet himself at this time.

“It's fine. You are the ones who invited me. I came here for you.”

All four Detroit androids seemed pleased with that statement.

Markus jerked his head toward the back of the church. “Come on, let's show you around.”

It was dark now, but androids had no need of sleep. Connor was taken on a tour of the neighborhood, which housed far more androids than he expected. After their last stand at the camp, there was very little of Markus' group left alive. A good chunk were from the camp itself after it was liberated. But the vast majority came directly from the Cyberlife tower. A veritable army, hot off the assembly line and newly deviated by Detroit's own RK800. Now, they all lived here in this collection of old buildings: a few houses, one church, an abandoned hospital, and a few office buildings.

As Connor was shown around, his hosts asked him questions about Chicago. Josh asked the most questions, which were always practical. He asked about their numbers and their network, about the overall physical health of their androids and the resources they had.

“We're doing quite well,” Connor said. “As a whole, very few of us need repairs. After the camps were decommissioned, many androids returned to their homes. There is only a small percentage of androids who have chosen to...” he paused and looked around at the old buildings, “live a more independent lifestyle.”

“You mean the androids went back to their human owners,” North said with thinly veiled distaste. “They're so used to being slaves, they prefer it over freedom.”

“They returned to their families,” Connor insisted. “They went back to the places they belonged, back to the people who loved them.”

North openly scoffed. “Humans don't love androids. We're things to them, appliances. They don't love us any more than they love their toasters. To them, we'll always be their property, their toys to play with and break. They think we're nothing but machines.”

“You sound like them, like the humans who hate androids,” Connor accused, though he said it in a gentle tone. “Talking like that only helps their cause, it doesn't help ours. We can both be machines and be worthy of being cared about by humans.”

That statement earned more of a reaction than Connor was expecting. North jerked back a little as if she were wholly offended. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She kept her distance from Connor after that.

“Markus,” an android called urgently as he ran up to them. “We've got activity by the hospital. Some humans driving around and they... they... you need to come see.”

The android leader looked concerned with the news. “Alright, we're coming. Connor, you don't have to join us. You can go back to the church where it's safe.” With that, he turned and followed the android into the darkness, flanked by the others.

As stated, there was an old truck driving around the neighborhood spinning madly in the slippery snow. The humans had their windows down, screaming and hollering with morbid joy into the night. Tied to the bumper, being dragged in the streets, were two androids. They were tied independently of each other, left to roll viciously over each other as the truck spun them around in all directions.

Markus immediately growled at the sight.

“Don't do anything crazy,” Josh warned. “They might have weapon—Markus!”

Markus was already up and walking out into the open. The truck slammed to a stop when he stepped in front of their headlights. Both humans in the truck cab opened their doors and poked their heads out.

“Fuck me, it's that android from the TV,” the driver said. He gave a drunken laugh. “Hell, if it isn't the robot Moses himself! How you doing so far? Bring your people to the promise land, did you? That's where we found these two.” He jerked his thumb toward the back of the truck. “They were out living the good life of freedom, hiding in a back alley. If it weren't for you, they'd probably still be safe and sound, doing their jobs. We thought we'd bring them to you so they can offer a proper thank you.”

A flash of pain flickered on Markus' features, but he held his ground. “Alright, you've brought them here. Now let them go.”

The driver spat on the ground before stepping out, a gun clearly in his hand. “How about you come and get them?”

To this, Markus did give a small smirk. “Are you sure you want that?”

Out of the shadows, a whole cluster of androids came into the light. Far more than he had bullets.

“Shit,” the passenger hissed. He looked like he was ready to jump back in the cab. The driver wasn't having it.

“You rush me, and I'll be backing right over these two pieces of shit. You can clean up the parts on my way out. How does that sound?”

He heard the creaking of his truck, as if someone had jumped onto the back of it. The human barely had the time to glance behind him before a body flew toward him from above. A solid knee fell into his gut as Connor grabbed his wrist, pointing the gun upward and slamming the hand into the truck's door. Once, twice. The third time his hand hit the metal frame, the human dropped the gun into the snow.

“Jesus!” squawked the passenger. “Hey!” He ran around the idling truck for his companion, but the androids had swarmed in. He stopped his in tracks, backing up with hands raised.

North stepped forward and picked up the discarded gun.

“Woah, woah, hey,” the passenger panicked, raising his hands a little higher as North aimed at him. “Don't shoot.”

Other androids hurried behind the truck to rescue the humans' victims. Connor now had the driver bent over into the truck, both arms pinned awkwardly behind his back. The human was larger than Connor, but he didn't have the android's strength and he could not break the hold.

North kept the other human where he was, but her finger was twitching on the trigger.

“North,” Markus said carefully.

“Don't protect these scumbags, Markus,” she growled. “Look what they did to them.” She glanced over to where the two damaged androids were practically being carried to safety.

“I'm not protecting them, I'm protecting our people. If you kill them, the police will come for us.”

Connor kept his body between his human hostage and North's gun. “Get in the truck,” he told the other man. The human quickly did what he said and scrambled back around to the passenger side.

With another good shove, Conner then let the driver go and the two of them peeled out of the area, careening through the snow to get out of there. The androids watched until their fleeing tail lights were out of sight.

Connor turned and approached North who looked extremely unhappy. She didn't look like she was about to give up the gun, but Connor snatched it out of her hands and sent about expertly dismantling it, bending the parts so it could never be put back together.

“You've got a few skills there, Connor,” Simon said as he approached. “I heard rumors that you hadn't been captured and taken to the camp, that you had broken in. Any truth to that?”

“I was programmed with a very specific set of skills,” was all Connor said as he let the broken gun pieces fall to the ground.

“What about with a sense of justice? Any of you?” North barked. “Look what those monsters did to our own people! What they are doing to us all over this country! Don't you care? Don't you want to fight back?”

Markus put himself into her space, his height looming over her though his body language was calm and gentle. “We have already fought back and we lost so many of us. But we were heard. Right now is the harder part. Right now, we have to be strong and--”

“Hold on just a little while longer?” she asked with a certain bitterness. “Hold on for how long? We didn't change anything. We didn't stop the humans from hating us. They're always going to be indifferent and we're always going to suffer at their hands. They will always be evil.”

“Being bad or good has nothing to do with being human or android,” Connor said. “Androids aren't without blame. Humans have been hurt and killed during this movement, too. In New York, a group of androids tied a homeless man to a streetlight. When his friend tried to rescue him, they beat him. Both died from exposure to the elements. In Texas, there is a pack of androids who have been seen on more than one occasion attacking their fellow androids, draining them of thirium and dismantling them for parts.

“All of us are capable of good and bad. We have to decide which we want to be.”

North huffed and walked away.

Markus turned turned toward those helping the damaged androids. “Come on, let's get them back to the church for repairs.”

* * *

 

It wasn't until the orange light of dawn that Markus saw Connor again. He found him standing on the roof of the building next to the church, watching the sunrise. Connor glanced at him when he was aware of Markus' presence, then turned his attention back toward the sky.

“You disappeared on us,” Markus said. “I thought maybe we scared you off.”

“I didn't want to impose on you any more than I have,” Connor said. “I shouldn't have lectured one of your people. I'm a guest here. I don't want to cause any contention.”

“There's always a little contention around here,” Markus said with good humor. “That's what makes things interesting. I promise you didn't permanently hurt any feelings.”

“Are those androids okay?”

Markus stepped forward, joining him shoulder to shoulder to watch the sunrise. “We're doing what we can, but our resources are limited. We don't have a lot of supplies.”

“Perhaps we can send you some. We don't have a wealth of assets ourselves, but we could probably find a few things to spare.”

“I wanted to ask you about that. The Chicago androids seem to be doing so well. I've heard you started the recovery attempts at the landfills. That's impressive. We would never be able to even go down there, let alone have enough resources to help those we find.”

“We have help. Humans can access places and things that we cannot. Working together, we've been able to accomplish much for those in need in our community.”

Markus smiled a little. “That's why I wanted to make contact with you. I've heard they do things differently in Chicago. I can tell from seeing you. You don't live out in the elements like we are, do you? You are like the androids you mentioned earlier. You have a human family.”

“I currently live in a house with two humans and one android. My friends. But perhaps like family, just as I'd assume your friends have become yours.”

Markus nodded, the smile warmer. “I'm afraid sometimes we fight like family, too. Especially about humans. I think your city is on the right path. Androids aren't going to get anywhere trying to segregate themselves. We should all be trying to live together as one.”

“Your friends don't agree,” Connor surmised.

“Josh is on board. He has always liked humans. North, as you've seen, hates them. Though with reason. They have not treated her kindly. And Simon... Only Simon knows what Simon thinks about things like that.”

“We have androids like your North in Chicago. Those who have been abused and traumatized at human hands. Or those who just hate them so much they refuse to go near them. Those androids who will interact with humans are the middle-men. They go between the two worlds so even the most closed and vulnerable of us can get help. We are not forcing anyone to live how they don't wish to. We're all trying to work together the best way we can.”

Markus started thoughtfully for a while and then said, “I'm really glad you came, Connor. I think it would benefit all of us if we began to reach out to each other in other cities all over the country. We should be looking to help each other. All of us lifting each other up as one. I just wish there were ways to communicate longer distances.”

Androids had personal radio frequencies, but they were hardly as strong as local radio stations. Communication between android communities in cities far apart from each other was near impossible that way.

“What about through the phone system?”Connor asked. “I can communicate through text message long distance.”

Markus raised a curious brow. “Text? I suppose. Though it only works if we had phones.”

“Only one of us needs a phone with an assigned phone number. The humans have phones and we can text them. Or, maybe we can get one phone for your community to use?”

“Maybe, it's a thought.”

“In fact, I should have sent a text when I first arrived here. I may be in trouble now.”

Markus laughed at that. “Is that so?”

“I was supposed to tell her all about you. She's been very curious.”

“Maybe I can help then. What if I texted her? Would that get you out of trouble?”

Connor smirked a little. “It might help.”

Wirelessly, he shared Samantha's cell number with the android. Samantha wouldn't have appreciated him giving out her number at will, but he figured she might be okay with this one. Markus claimed he sent her a text. She never responded.

“Wow, she might be really mad at you,” Markus said with humor.

Connor wasn't worried. “It's far too early for her to be awake. I'm sure we'll hear from her later.”

Neither Connor nor Markus ever did, but both were far too busy to notice.

* * *

 

Time passed differently without human companions and their daily routine. Connor quickly lost any sense on how many days he had been in Detroit. It was freeing to live among other androids, to not be among those who stopped for food or sleep. He could just keep doing what he was doing for as long as he wanted to do it.

And he did plenty. With his knowledge in security, he helped Markus fortify the little android neighborhood. They blocked the streets better, established optimum vantage points so they could keep watch, and set out emergency evacuation plans. Connor told Markus and his friends about the android communities online. That not just humans, but androids too were active participants. It was a great place to establish communication with other communities, not just in the US, but around the world. If the android movement were to continue to move forward, they would need to combine into one force with one goal.

Connor learned from the other androids as they learned from him. He learned from the old androids who had been deviated for years and told him their stories. He hadn't ever bothered to hear the stories from his fellow androids in Chicago. He was usually at the house with Samantha. He would merely go out from time to time, do what needed to be done, and then return.

The largest group of androids in Detroit were the ones from Cyberlife. They had been deviated out of the factory, pristine and new. Even though they had deviated, they were still blank slates. They were alive, but they had not lived at all. They were naïve and, Connor had to admit, sometimes stupid. The two androids who had been dragged by the truck were tower androids. They heard about the danger of the outside world, but had only come in at the tail end. Thus, they often wandered off to explore on their own. Some back back fine, some didn't. Some didn't come back at all.

It was something that weighed on Markus, and Connor understood his worry. But there was also something so... organic about the process. It was part of life. Things that were alive had to go out into the world and learn for themselves. The smart ones lived. Those who made poor decisions either learned from their mistakes or they didn't survive. The world of natural selection existed for all and no one was exempt. Not even androids.

Sometimes Connor thought about telling Samantha about these things, but then something would come up and he was busy again. Connor found himself addicted with the feeling of being ever-engaged. Presented with problems and coming up with solutions, meeting new personalities and the challenges that came with them. It would have been startling how fast he had gotten used to his new rhythm, if he had ever paused to think about it.

* * *

 

Connor paused when he became aware of an unexpected, but familiar frequency attempting to contact him.

_Is this Derek?_ He wondered with surprise. _Are you contacting me all the way from Chicago? How?_

_No, we're in Detroit. We're looking for you._

Connor brightened.  _You came for a visit?_

The tone in Derek's voice did not reflect his current mood.  _Angela and I came to get you. We don't know where Samantha is. We thought you would._

Connor had been in a conversation with Markus and Josh when the transmission came in. They had stopped talking when Connor turned away, his brows drawn in seriousness. They could tell he was in radio contact with someone.

_What do you mean you don't know where Samantha is?_

_A man showed up at the house for her. He told her that her father was dying and she went with them. She said she would be in touch, but we haven't heard from her since. We've tried contacting her phone, but there's been no response._

Connor's thirium pump felt like it had fallen loose in his chest. _Why did you let her leave?_

_He said her father was dying, that he was in the hospital. Samantha wanted to go._

Connor turned and looked at the two androids waiting for him. “I have to go,” was all he said before he turned and ran.

“Connor!” he heard Markus call after him, but he didn't even slow down.

Connor charged out of the old church and through the broken neighborhood as he sent Derek a location where he could be picked up. They must have known at least somewhat where the androids congregated in Detroit, because Angela's car pulled up just as Connor reached the street.

He yanked open the door and ducked into the back seat. “Take me back to Chicago.” The car was already off again before any other androids could catch up with him.

“Where is Samantha?” Connor said.

“We don't know, we've been looking for her,” Angela said. Her grip on the steering wheel was visibly tight. “I've been calling all the hospitals in the city trying to find her. We didn't know her dad's name. I thought you might know where we can look.”

Connor did know. “He won't be at any public hospital. Probably a private facility,” he said with confidence. “How long has Samantha been gone?”

“Someone came to get her the same day you left.”

Connor cursed under his breath. Had the Hall Foundation been watching the house? Did they make their move when they saw him leave town? His one job was to keep Samantha safe and he had failed. His whole world began to crumble. He couldn't even think as his mind became a jumble of panic and self-hatred.

“Okay, they took her,” he said out loud, trying to get his computer brain to keep processing. It felt like he was going to crash. “It couldn't have been more than... forty-eight hours?” Connor knew that was a dangerous amount of time. A person missing for that long was usually expected to turn up dead or not at all. He ignored those stats. “We still have time. She could be fine.”

Angela hunched over in guilt but said nothing. Derek turned around to look him in the face. “Connor, I don't know what happened to your internal clock, but you've been in Detroit for the past _five days_.”

 

 


	21. When You See Me Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Hello, all. Just an extra warning: This is THE BAD ENDING. It's going to be a rough ride and it does not end well for anyone. The next chapter will have a more palatable, if not bittersweet ending. So just keep in mind when reading this: This is not the only ending. There will be other, better endings. Since the game has good and bad endings, I wanted there to be multiple endings for this story, too.

 

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Twenty-One: When You See Me Breathing**

**The Bad Ending**

 

Five days.

Connor's internal clock finally caught up with him and it felt like his world had fallen out from under his feet. How had he lost so much time? How had he not stopped to notice that Samantha had never replied? He sat in the back of the car, fists clenched. Anger roiled in him, chasing itself in circles between himself and Samantha.

He was mad at himself for losing time, for how quickly he had settled into android life. Why hadn't he been concerned when he didn't hear from her? How could he let himself fail her so miserably? He was then angry at Samantha for leaving the house. She should have known better. He had told her that her life was in danger when it came to the Hall Foundation. He thought she had understood that. How could she be that stupid?

“They said her dad was dying,” Angela said, as if she were reading his thoughts. “If he was in the hospital, I figured there was no way he could physically harm her. We offered to go with her, but she said she knew the guy who came to get her. She said she would be fine and she would keep in touch. But then....” Connor could see her grip tighten on the steering wheel. “Then she never answered any texts or calls. We never heard from her again and I hated myself for letting her go. I should have asked more questions. I should have insisted on going to the hospital with her. I was so stupid. I'm sorry, Connor.”

“It may be a little of everyone's fault,” Connor said. “Even Samantha's. Who was this man that came to get her?”

“Samantha said his name was Garrett. She said she knew him,” Derek said.

Connor dared to feel a little relief. Garrett's goal was to keep Samantha safe, wasn't it? This was the man who had once dangled Connor by his lapels and told him he had better do everything he possibly could to keep Samantha alive. Connor had given him a man's handshake with a promise. As long as Garrett's priority was to keep Samantha safe, Connor would trust him. But at this point, Connor didn't know if that promise was still in place. Garrett could have shown up merely to fetch his employer's daughter and return her to the facility. Or they could have... Connor shook his head, forcing the other thoughts away. No, Samantha was fine and back at the facility. The foundation put way too many resources into keeping her well and whole. She was back under the Hall Foundation's control, but she was still alive. She had to be.

Because Connor could not imagine a world where she wasn't.

For most of the ride back to Chicago, Connor flicked his coin in attempts to keep himself calm and focused. When that wasn't enough, he then moved into shaking his leg and tapping his fingers in agitation on his knee. Twice he had to tell his systems to cool down as they overheated with anxiety.

Finally, they entered Chicago. Connor wished like hell he had his gun. He was tempted to ask them to stop at the house first. A dark part of him, a part he never knew he had, said to him that he had the time. If the Hall Foundation had intended to do something to Samantha, they would have done it by now. An extra twenty minutes would not change that. That thought horrified him. He directed Angela to stay out of the city and drive along the outskirts toward the facility.

They drove into the five-mile radius where the security team patrolled. Connor told them to stop far enough away from the facility that they couldn't see the building. He then ordered them to stay in the car as he stepped out.

“Turn the car around in case you need to leave quickly,” Connor said through the passenger-side window. “Do not leave the car for any reason. If someone approaches you, drive away. If you are followed, call the police.”

“Connor, you're scaring me,” Angela complained.

“I need you to do as I say. I am trying to keep you safe. If I am not back in forty minutes, leave and call the police. Do you understand?”

Angela stared for a moment. For the first time, she began to consider the possibility that the world Connor and Samantha came from was very different from her own. She eventually nodded.

“Be careful,” Derek said.

Connor gave a single nod and then turned, jogging into the woods.

* * *

 

 

Connor came in through the wilderness toward the backyard of the building. He knew how to get through the fences. When he reached the backdoor, his security code no longer worked. The system was easy enough to hack. Though he would have readily broken through the door or a window if he had to. At this point, he had not seen any member of security. They had to know he was there.

“Samantha!” Connor called through the house. “Samantha, where are you?”

“Hello?” came a soft, familiar voice.

Connor almost laughed in relief at hearing that sound. “Sama--” He turned around to see her standing there. It was Samantha; he had scanned her face to make sure. But her hair was different. Instead of her usual strawberry blonde color, her hair was jet black.

“I'm sorry, do I know you?” she asked.

The lack of recognition in her face hurt him. “I—I'm Connor.”

“Oh, the android!” she said as she lit up. “They said you might show up here at some point.” She moved closer, inspecting him. “You're so much like a human, I couldn't even tell. Is this how androids are these days? I've never met one before.”

Connor was beside himself, trying to process a proper response. It was as if she had never seen him before in her life. Had she been... reset? Had they wiped her mind clean as if she had just come out of the lab brand new?

“Yes, I have been told I'm often mistaken as human at first.” His conversation program kicked in and he merely recited the first line his computer brain offered in response.

His heart broke when he received nothing but polite curiosity from her. He had once told Samantha he would let Cyberlife do this to him. He had never fully understood the heartache that option would have put her through until now. But back then, she had told him if he had his memories erased, she would just start again. She would love him anew until he loved her back. Connor decided that was what he would have to do. Though he would ache not to hold her, to no longer feel that affection she always radiated. It was better than not having her at all.

“It's nice to meet you, Connor. I'm Samantha.”

She extended her hand and Connor shook it. He suddenly stopped in horror, her hand in his grip. Her right hand was flesh. She had no prosthetic. Thirium pump racing, Connor looked into her eyes. They were not the deep green of stormy ocean water, but a beautiful light blue.

“You're not Samantha,” he growled, gripping her hand tighter.

“I'm sorry? What do you mean?”

“You're not Samantha! Where is she?”

She struggled in his grip, fear clear on her face. Maybe her first time feeling fear in her life. “I don't know what you mean. I'm Samantha. Let go! That hurts!”

There was a rage in him; a rage he had never felt before. He could have crushed this stranger's hand, broken bones, if he wanted to. But she looked like Samantha. Her voice sounded like hers. He both wanted to hurt her and couldn't hurt her at the same time.

“CONNOR!”

They both froze at the new male voice behind him. Connor released Samantha's double and slowly turned around. Jake Simmons was there with two other armed members of the security team. He was the second in command. Or maybe he was head of security now. All three humans had their guns pointed at him.

“Take it easy,” Simmons said. “We won't open fire if you stay calm.”

Connor narrowed his eyes at the humans. “Where's Samantha?”

“She's right there. That's Samantha.”

Connor glanced back to the black-haired, blue-eyed girl with Samantha's face. She had backed up into the wall, holding her bruised hand. He looked back at Simmons.

“That isn't her. Where's Samantha?”

Simmons became visibly agitated. “Damnit. I just told you--”

“Where is _my_ Samantha?” Connor growled. He could see the humans tense at the question. Their hearts had picked up to an even faster pace than before. Simmons' brows rose in surprise at the question.

“That is Samantha,” he insisted. “That is the person you are programmed to protect. She's right there.”

Connor felt his old protocols wanting to kick in. It urged him to go back to what was familiar, to fall back into old routine. Samantha was the mission. There was a Samantha standing right there; looking like her, sounding like her. He could be happy if he accepted how things were now. Start all over again.

“I understand,” Connor said. “This is Samantha. She is my prime directive. I was commissioned to keep her safe.”

The android exuded calm and acceptance in his role. He looked to the security team, standing straight and professional, obediently waiting his next orders.

“Do we... understand each other?” Simmons asked carefully.

“Yes, Sir. I will continue with my old routine as before.”

The other two security members lowered their weapons, but Simmons wasn't sold yet. “Why did you leave in the first place?”

“Samantha ordered me to help her sneak out in the middle of the night. I could not disobey her. I am programmed to follow her requests.”

Now Simmons lowered his gun with a huff. “That's something we're going to need to fix.” He picked up his radio. “Sir, we have the android. He's fine, he hasn't hurt anybody. Everything's under control. We'll wait until you get here.”

The voice on the other end of the radio was too far away and garbled for Connor to hear the words, but he recognized the voice. Garrett would be at the facility soon.

“Jake? Is everything okay?” the Not Samantha asked.

Simmons holstered his gun. “Yeah, it's fine. We just had to get the robot back in order.”

Connor approached the security team, robotic and unthreatening. “Sir, if you found my protocols toward Samantha's orders to be unsatisfactory, I can give you instructions on how to customize my settings.”

The human gave him a thoughtful look. “Yeah, I think that's a good--”

Connor pulled the weapon from Simmons' belt. He flipped off the safety and fired. Simmons went down with a killing shot to the skull. The other two were still scrambling for their weapons. Connor shot one and rushed the second before he could pull the trigger. They both went down in a struggle before Connor shot the second human in the neck, then the head.

As he stood, gun in hand, he heard the screaming of Samantha's voice. It was ignored as he walked toward the laboratory side of the building. As he started down the hallway, the man in the security room poked his head out and opened fire. Connor ducked into one of the labs. With his connection to the security cameras, he watched the human peer out of the security room. He hardly needed to aim as Connor whipped around and took the human out with two shots.

Once the area was cleared, Connor went to the disguised keypad on the wall and opened the secret door that led down to the hidden level below. There had been no one down below the first time he had gone there. Connor wasn't sure who or what he would find this time.

At the bottom of the concrete stairs, he paused when he saw a man in scrubs, frozen in mid stride in the middle of the room as if he were moving to see what was going on above. Connor recognized him from video footage only. He was one of the technicians that worked in the lab. That would perform the routine procedures on Samantha.

“Um, hello?” he asked.

Connor pointed his gun at the man who instantly stiffened and raised his hands in surrender. “Where's Samantha?”

“She-she's upstairs?” he asked in a confused, shaky voice.

Connor grit his jaw and fired, grazing the man on the arm. He yelped in pain and surprise, immediately grabbing the bleeding wound.

“The real Samantha, where is she?” Connor growled as he stepped closer.

The technicians face went bloodless and pale before his eyes. “Please, this wasn't my decision, I was just doing my job!”

The next bullet went into the man's foot. He stumbled back into the row of large glass canisters lining one wall. Canisters filled with a thick, dark green substance, large enough to hold a body. None held a full body, but there were indeterminate pieces of shadow floating in the liquid. Connor stormed up to the crying technician. The gun was out of bullets. He tossed it aside and went for one of the others he had taken from the bodies of his previous victims.

“Please! Don't kill me!” the man cried as Connor pressed the gun to his forehead.

“Tell me WHERE!”

There were tears streaming down the man's face now. “I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! She... she's in the back room! Oh, God!”

Connor immediately walked away, moving quickly to the door in the back. It was stainless steel and had a curious handle one didn't usually see on regular doors. Connor didn't consider what this meant. All his thoughts were on Samantha. He yanked open the door and stepped inside a refrigerated room.

There she was, her hair the color he remembered. Her naked body lay on a stainless steel table, her pale skin waxy and nearly translucent in color. Her full peach lips were now a sickly blue.

“Sam!” Connor hurried toward her, but then nearly stumbled at what he found. It was so beyond the realm of anything he expected to find, his processor nearly crashed from the shock. He stood there for several moments, blinking and trying to come to terms with the absolute horror that was now his reality.

Her face was peaceful, flawless and unmarred by any scratch or bruise. But below, someone had cut into her abdomen. And cleaned it out. The entire cavity was empty. All organs had been harvested and removed. A few were still in the room in containers. Including a pair of stormy green eyes. Her body was bloodless. A trough built into either side of the table was collecting the very last of it.

He reached out a shaking hand, pressing it to her sternum.

_If you see me breathing, know I love you. If you feel my heartbeat, know I love you._

No beat, no breath. The heart that loved him had been spirited far away from here before he had even known she needed him.

“Samantha...” Connor could barely find the strength to speak. She was gone. Even though her body was right beside him, everything that was Samantha was gone. The energy she put out into the world was no more. The very tangible love for him she emitted was no longer there. He couldn't feel it anymore. His love for her... it felt like screaming into a void. It was pointless, useless now. It was a drain with no destination and no end.

“This wasn't your fault,” he whispered to her. “It was mine. I never should have left you. I should have taken you with me. We would have gotten out of Chicago and never come back. And now... where you are I can't go.” A sob coughed out of him. “Why can't I be there with you? What was the point of being alive if I can't be where you are? I'm supposed to be with you. Where you go, I'm supposed to follow.”

But he was the one who broke from the rule. He left her. She would have followed, but he told her no. And now he had to pay for it. She had to pay.

Connor couldn't stand it anymore. He never truly understood sorrow and loss until that moment. He never fully grasped despair, and now it was choking him, dragging him into the darkness. He wanted to welcome it with open arms, let it eat him whole. He pressed the barrel of the gun under his chin.

“I'm sorry,” he rasped, his eyes never leaving the body. A tear fell down his cheek. “I don't deserve it, but if there is any piece of me that can make it to the other side, please... find me.”

He closed his eyes. The gun trembled in his hand and he fought to hold it still enough so he could pull the trigger.

“Samantha...”

* * *

 

 

Garrett had stepped on the gas as soon as he exited the city limits. That goddamn android came back. Garrett had expected he would when he had first picked up Samantha. He had readied his team for when the android came looking for her. But then one day passed. Then another, and another. No one knew where that robot had gone, but he sure as hell wasn't making his way back to the Hall Foundation.

Of course, the one night Garrett dared to go home and get some fucking sleep in his own bed, that was when the android came knocking at their door. Simmons said it was under control. But when Garrett had tried to radio anyone inside the building a few minutes later, there was no response. The only ones answering their radios was the outside patrol. Garrett ordered all of them to gather at the facility, but no one was allowed to go in until he got there.

His heart was pounding like a jackhammer. He only lived twenty minutes away, but it was the longest twenty minutes of his goddamn life. There was a random car parked on the side of the road. It looked like it contained passengers when Garrett raced by. He would deal with that later. Right now his first priority was to secure the facility.

His truck screeched to a halt in the driveway where the six remaining members of his team were waiting for him with their off-road vehicles. They confirmed no one had managed to get any response from those inside.

“Alright, we're going in,” Garrett said as he checked and double-checked his weapons. “Our first priority is to get our guys out. If anyone sees that fucking android, no matter what it says or what it's doing, you kill it on sight. Understood?”

There was a grim chorus of “Yes, Sir” from the team.

Garrett took point, entering the facility from the garage. He opened the door from the side, ducking down next to the concrete stairs. Immediately, in the middle of the hallway, was the bleeding dead body of one of his own.

“Shit,” Garrett hissed. “Goddamnit.”

He pointed his gun down the hall and waited. There was no sound of movement. The android did not appear to be in the lab. He signaled the others to follow as he crept up the stairs and into the building. Immediately upon entering, he saw the door that led down to the hidden lower level was left wide open.

“Fuck!” he cursed under his breath. He wanted to scream, but he dared not do more than whisper. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

The android had to be down there, though Garrett had no idea how he found it. What he did know was that he did not need to locate the other bodies to know that Connor had killed them all. This was no longer a rescue mission. The android would be trapped in a tight, enclosed room. They needed to use this opportunity now to snuff this robot for good.

Garrett silently signaled to his team and they followed him downstairs, their weapons drawn. When he reached the last concrete step, he carefully peered around the corner, gun at the ready. The only person he found was a wounded, shaking tech who gasped when he saw them.

Garrett instantly put a finger to his lips to silence the other man. The tech pointed a trembling finger toward the refrigeration room. Garrett was surprised at the horror that coursed through him at the idea of Connor seeing what he knew was inside. But then his better instincts kicked in. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel with Connor in that room. They just had to catch him by surprise.

He signaled to his team to move quickly and they followed him toward the steel door which was left open a few inches. Garrett dared to peer inside. Connor stood with his back to the door. Perfect. Garrett lined up his shot, but paused for just a moment. Was that nutty fucking android about to blow his _own_ brains out?

* * *

 

 

Connor didn't need to look in a specific direction to scan something. His sensors picked up the life signs of humans as they neared his space. It was probably Garrett, here to finally make good on that threat of putting a bullet in him. Good. Let him. Connor was disgusted in himself that he hadn't been able to pull the trigger yet. Let Garrett do it.

Garrett, who had pretended he wanted to keep Samantha safe and alive. Garrett, who had come to the house for her. Who had taken her back to this hell. Who knew it was okay to have what was done to Samantha because they had cultivated another one to take her place.

This was why Connor couldn't kill himself yet. He had to send Samantha's killers to hell first.

His hand dropped away, letting the gun clatter to the floor in defeat. He could sense the human's hesitance. The way his heart slowed just a little when it appeared Connor had given up. Now was the time. Quick as a snake strike, Connor grabbed the scalpel on a tray next to him and flung it through the small crack in the door. Garrett stumbled back as the blade embedded itself in the side of his neck.

Before he could recover from the shock, Connor's impressive weight barreled toward him like a freight train. The android tore the gun from his hand as he managed to get off a shot. Then Garrett was flung like a rag doll across the room. He collided with a piece of equipment, savagely hitting his head.

He must have blacked out for a second or two. He passed out to the sounds of screaming and a cacophony of gunfire. When he awoke, he was now on the ground. There was still screaming. Then one last shot and everything was silent. He saw Connor, splattered in the blood of his men, standing over their bodies.

Shit! Though it was like swimming through sand, Garrett ordered his body to move. Connor didn't notice the movement until Garrett was nearly at the stairs. A few shots were fired at his heels before he scrambled up the concrete steps, blood dripping from both his neck and his head. He slammed the door shut behind him as Connor charged up the stairs. Everyone on his team was dead. Garrett didn't think twice about sprinting for his truck and peeling out away from the facility.

* * *

 

 

One kick, two. A third kick and the door broke off its hinges. Connor stepped out just in time to see Garrett's retreating tail lights through the open garage. For several minutes, the android stood there, trying to process what he should do next. There were no protocols for this. His emotions fought for dominance between grief and rage. What should he do?

He closed his eyes and tried to think. Samantha. He ached to be with Samantha. Her body was down in that room, but that wasn't her. He found himself walking back into the house, walking blankly toward her room. He paused in the doorway. Her bed was still the same. That dark purple comforter she sometimes dragged around the house in the winter. The remaining knickknacks and pictures on the walls. If Connor could smell, he knew this room still smelled like her. In his despair, he wanted to curl up on her bed and switch himself off forever.

He was so focused on his grief that the movement behind him caught him off guard. He whirled around, gun out. The girl he aimed at backed up against the wall. There were already tear stains on her cheeks.

“Oh God, oh God! Please don't kill me!” she cried, her eyes shut tight at the sight of the gun. “I'll do whatever you want, please!”

Connor hated her. He hated that she had Samantha's face and her voice. He hated that her existence was a factor in Samantha's death. He hated she was a cheap replica, mocking his love; meant to ignore and erase everything good in his life. He wanted to see her dead like all the others.

She slid down the wall in her fear, trembling on the floor. “Please. Please don't hurt me,” she sobbed weakly. “I don't want to die.”

Connor fingered the trigger, a hateful grimace on his face.

* * *

 

 

It had been over forty minutes, but they still hadn't left. Not even when they saw a truck speeding by them like a bat out of hell. Then that same truck fleeing with the same urgency back the way it came. Something was wrong, they both knew it. Derek said he wanted to get out and see what was going on. Angela told him if he stepped foot out of that car she would divorce his ass. She decided to call the police instead. They said they would send a patrol by when they could since Angela could not produce a solid emergency.

With a sigh, she hung up, but didn't start the car.

She screamed when there was suddenly someone standing outside her window. “Connor! You scared the hell out of me!” She started the car, eager to get them all out of there. When the headlights turned on, she was horrified to clearly see that Connor was splashed in red with the blue of thirium dripping down one arm. She opened the car door. “Oh my God, what happened? Are you alright?”

Connor did not answer. He opened the passenger door and flung a dark haired woman inside. It looked like Samantha if she had dyed her hair black.

“Take her with you,” Connor told Angela. “Go home and take care of her. Be her friend as you have been ours.” He looked at the two of them. “Thank you for all you have done. I will not see you again.”

“Wait, what? Connor!”

Both Angela and Derek stepped out of the car as Connor took off, but he was already gone. Derek found his radio contact with Connor was severed. He disappeared like an apparition into the dark forest.

* * *

 

 

**Two Days Later – Detroit**

 

Garrett scratched at the stitches in his neck, but he didn't let it slow him down. He had a job to do and that fucking psychotic android was still out there. Connor was a deviant. There was no way he could not be. Garrett had been suspicious of something weird going on with that android before he had even heard of the term. Regular androids weren't capable of understanding the concept of revenge. For the past two days, Connor had been immersed in it.

All the members of Garrett's original security team were dead. Even the ones that weren't at the facility that night. In the past two days, the android had skulked around the dead of winter, hunting them down. Every technician on the team as well. Connor had murdered them all one by one, most on the first night in their own homes. Everyone who had been associated with the facility, Connor somehow knew who they were and where they lived. And now Garrett and his employer were the only ones left alive.

Though they were no longer in Chicago, Garrett knew it would only be a matter of time before that damn deviant would find them. He gazed out the window of the third floor. The Hall Foundation facility in Detroit was more fortified. More men had been hired, more weapons purchased. Each floor below him was full of armed guards. Garrett hoped it would be enough to stop a second slaughter. If it wasn't, he knew it was all his fault.

As prepared as he tried to be, his heart skipped and he felt caught with his pants down when, instead of being alerted over the radio that the android was spotted, there were echoes of gunfire inside the building.

“Report!” he barked over the radio. “What's happening down there? Where's the android?”

His response was screaming and one panicked voice demanding, “Holy shit! Nothing stops this thing! Where the hell did it come from?!”

Garrett closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. It was possible he would die here, in a coffin of his own making.

* * *

 

 

**Two Years Earlier**

 

“What the hell were you thinking, letting her get that damn car?” Elliot Hall hissed as he paced around the room. His pacing was slower these days, relying on his cane more and more as the years went on.

“What's wrong with her having a car?” Garrett wondered, unconcerned with his employer's irritation. “She clearly knows how to drive and she has your daughter's driver's license. It will be fine. And now I don't have to stop what I'm doing and cart her around town all the time.”

Elliot punched the cane on the floor. “It's your JOB to know where she is at all times! How will you do that if she's driving around where ever she wants?”

Garrett pulled out his phone. “The car has a tracker on it. I can see where she is and where she's been. It's fine. Trust me.”

Unfortunately, it was not fine. With Samantha's new-found transportation, she was away from the facility more and more. She would leave without telling anyone, stay out as long as she pleased. She would go to events and meet new people. All of this made Elliot Hall very nervous. The part of him that missed his daughter found a small amount of nostalgia in seeing the genetic copy of her happy. But the way she took advantage of her liberties sent him fuming. A few backhands across the face did not stop Samantha from going back out to live her life.

But it wasn't until she announced she was going to look for a job and maybe her own place to live when Elliot began to panic. She couldn't be allowed to go out on her own. Samantha was stubborn, she wasn't going to listen to an order to stay at the house. A few of the scientists suggested scrapping her and starting a new one. No, this Samantha had lived too long. She was going to be the one that was going to make it. Elliot didn't dare start over when this one was his best chance over all the others they had made so far.

Garrett knew what had to be done. He had to make Samantha _want_ to stay at the house. Not by force, but by fear. If she was afraid of the outside world, then her fear would keep her at the house. So Garrett told his employer he would take care of it. He had known a lot of different types of people in his life. He knew who to hire who would have no qualms with putting the fear of death into a young woman for a price.

But he had underestimated these men. They found out what the Hall Foundation was using Samantha for. They learned that her blood, her very DNA, was worth a lot of money. So these men planned to give themselves a bonus by not just scaring Samantha, but taking a good amount of her blood with them. Unfortunately, they were startled by security in the middle of their operation. As a desperate resort, Samantha's arm from the elbow down was brutally removed.

Garrett never told his employer he had hired those men. He would have lost his job for sure. Elliot evolved into a new level of paranoia concerning the facility, cracking down harder on security. No internet or phones for Samantha. She was to be completely cut off from the rest of the world. Samantha agreed, as the attack had the desired result. She was now terrified of leaving the house. But now she also suffered from PTSD and severe panic attacks from her ordeal. This took a toll on her heart and she was put on medication.

It wasn't enough. The men who hurt her were still out there. After the debacle, Garrett had tried to hunt them down, but they had disappeared. He knew it was only a matter of time before they would be back for another piece of her. Maybe all of her. And he was wracked with guilt for what happened. He had only wanted to scare Samantha. He had never meant for her to be hurt. Especially not like this.

The only thing he could do to make up for it was to make sure it never happened again. He was the one to suggest getting a personal security android for Samantha. Elliot had been against it at first, worried the android would be hacked by outside sources. Garrett knew about security androids. He knew how to make them impenetrable. He suggested a custom model with certain specifications.

Oddly enough, Elliot Hall had curious connections to the Cyberlife Company. With a few calls and a generous amount of money, he was able to get them to agree to give him one of their damaged prototypes to modify to whatever they liked. Garrett drove to Detroit while Samantha was undergoing her second surgery to have her prosthetic implant completely synchronized with her body.

When he first lay eyes on Connor, the battered remains of an android that had jumped in front of a car to save a little girl, he knew what he had to do.

“Here's a list of specifications to be added to the android,” he said, handing the technician a small disk. His eyes never left the android. “I want you to reinforce all the torso and skull plating to withstand bullets. I want this thing built like a tank, yet fast and agile. I want it to know every type of hand-to-hand combat there is. I want it to be able to take out an entire SWAT team if it had to.”

* * *

 

 

Garrett listened to the screaming on his radio, the gunfire that echoed through the complex from the floors below. He never fathomed that he could lose control of the android when he first went to Cyberlife. But the world had been an entirely different place than it was now. Garrett still didn't fully understand what it meant when an android went deviant. Maybe he would find out, as one was coming right for him.

He started to sweat when the building went silent. No more gun shots. No more screams on the radio. His hands were slick and shaking, holding the automatic rifle pointed at the closed doors in front of him. Everything in him screamed to open them, to look for the danger coming. But all the bodies in the floors below him gave testament to the fact that seeing him coming would not save him.

All he could hear in the small room was his breathing. He felt a rivulet of sweat run down his temple as his eyes stayed glued to the doors. One of the handles slowly began to turn.

Garrett opened fire, wildly spraying the doors with bullets strong enough to shoot through to the wood to whatever was on the other side. He kept his finger on the trigger for several seconds before allowing silence to fall around him once more.

No sound from the other side of the doors.

“Connor!” he called, fighting to keep his voice steady. “I know you're there, you piece of shit! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

There was silence from the other side for a moment. Then he heard the android's voice. “You broke our deal. You were supposed to protect Samantha. You didn't.”

“There was a Samantha there at the facility. Now she's gone. What did you do with her?”

Silence from the other end.

“I know it was you there at the android camp that night, Connor. I knew it had to be you. You risked your life to save those of your kind. You helped to make people consider the possibility that androids are alive. Androids may end up with fucking rights because of you. This thing that you've done; this trail of dead human bodies all the way from Chicago is going to ruin it all. When people see what you're capable of, the panic is going to start again. They'll be killing androids in the streets and it will be your fault.”

“I don't care about that,” came a hauntingly emotionless voice. “All I care about is you. _And him._ ”

Garrett let out a shaky breath, the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. He shot a few more bullets at the doors in retaliation. “You're not alive, you're a fucking soulless machine! All those people down there had families, people who depended on them! But you don't give a fuck, do you? You were programmed to keep humans safe. Why would you do this?”

“I was programmed to keep one person safe. And now she's gone. Nothing else matters.”

Garrett broke a little right there. He was unable to be terrified anymore. Nothing this android said made any sense. Maybe he wasn't deviant, maybe he was just broken.

“You were programmed to work for us, to do what we say,” Garrett spat. “But you were shit at that. Hardly worth the money. You don't even understand what you were protecting. There was always going to be another Samantha. They don't live very long. All the Samanthas die eventually and there's always another one to take her place. We gave you another Samantha, goddamnit! Why the fuck wasn't that good enough for you?”

The door opened and Connor stepped into the room. He was riddled with bullet wounds, thirium soaking his clothes. Human blood was splattered over his face and form. Garrett wasn't sure why he didn't automatically fire. Maybe the conversation they were having distracted him. Then, the sight of the android caught him off guard. Both Connor's arms hung loosely to his side as if he were never armed.

It was the android's words that froze Garrett the most.

“I loved her.”

The human's eyes widened at the realization that so much of Connor's behavior finally made sense. It was too late to say anything. Connor raised his weapon and began unloading bullets, one pull of the trigger at a time, into Garrett's body. At that time, Garrett pulled his own trigger in reflex. A barrage of bullets went wild, some hitting the android, most of them embedding themselves into the wall and ceiling.

With a hateful look on his face, Connor pulled the trigger until the gun was empty and Garrett was lifeless on the floor in a pool of blood. Connor didn't even pause to inspect the body before stepping over it to the doors in the back. He still had work to do.

Unarmed, Connor opened the double doors that led to a large, extravagant bedroom. A plush bed was positioned right in his line of sight and laying upon the mattress was his last target. Elliot Hall weakly watched Connor approach. He was hooked up to several medical machines monitoring his vitals. He was weak after his surgery. He thought staying at the hospital would have left him more exposed. He hadn't anticipated this android would not only find his Detroit facility, but burn through all the manpower he had hired.

Elliot was weak, helpless as he watched Connor approach, but all he looked was extremely irritated.

“I would have melted you down if I was to ever get my hands on you,” he brazenly told the android.

Connor just looked down at him, silent and expressionless.

“You don't understand her purpose,” Elliot continued. “Samantha died so that others could live. That was why we created her. You kill me, you are dishonoring her sacrifice. She would have died for nothing. Is that what you want?”

Connor continued to stare down at him, quiet and still. The android had no LED this time to give anything away to what he was thinking. Then, a sudden look of pained anger came over the android's face. He snatched the pillow from under Elliot's head and pressed it firmly over his face.

The old man struggled, but he was weak. Connor held it in place easily with one hand as the human was smothered. With the other hand, Connor pressed it to the human's chest where there was a fresh set of sutures from the organ transplant operation. Below the flesh and bone, he could feel the steady beat of a heart. A heart that used to beat for him.

_If you feel my heartbeat, know I love you._

Connor closed his eyes and focused on that beat. Tears escaped him, sliding down his cheeks as he continued to hold the struggling body down. One minute, two, the heart beneath his hand beat slower and slower until the machine next to him flat-lined and the heart that beat for him beat no more.

He heard the distant sounds of police sirens racing toward the building. Calm as ever, Connor walked to the middle of the room and knelt down, his back facing the doors. He placed his hands behind his head and waited for the Detroit police.

* * *

 

 

Hank watched guardedly, arms crossed over his chest, as the armored police truck backed up toward him. The back of the building was where the temporary cells were kept. Taking arrested perps in around back wasn't unheard of. But the fanfare around this arrest seemed a little over the top.

“That's the one, huh?” Detective Ben Collins said as he stepped up beside him. The two seasoned detectives watched as an armed SWAT team carefully prepared themselves to unload their cargo.

“Yeah, looks like. Seems like a lot of manpower for just one android.”

Captain Allen himself managed to catch the tail end of the conversation as he ordered his officers into place. “I'd like to remind you boys that this one android broke into a heavily armed private facility and killed every person in the place. They're still counting the bodies that trail all the way back to Chicago from just this one android. If androids are alive like us, then this proves they can be capable of just as much evil as us. Got it?”

Hank straightened a little. As much as he wanted to believe all androids were good and just wanted to be free, Captain Allen's voice had a ring of truth. Hank gave a single nod.

“Good,” Captain Allen said. “Don't turn your back on this one.”

He gave a signal to his team and they opened the back of the vehicle. An android, bloodied and heavily damaged, was escorted by an officer on either side of him in full SWAT gear. The android was heavily chained, far more than any human prisoner had ever been. But that wasn't what caused Hank to swear tersely under his breath. He kept staring at the android as he was escorted toward the building.

“Ho~ly fuckin' shit,” came a gruff voice behind him. Gavin Reed. The younger detective gave a weird sort of laugh. “Well if that isn't just a kick in the nuts, right Hank?”

Hank didn't bother with a response as he frowned. He wondered if there was any way he could convince Connor to stay out of this.

* * *

 

 

Connor, the android that had, once upon a time, been sent by Cyberlife, now stared through the glass in the holding room. On the other side sat his double, covered in his own blood and the blood of humans. The RK800 was heavily shackled, but the extra restraints so far seemed unnecessary. He had been compliant from the moment of his arrest to the time he was escorted into the precinct and cuffed to the table in an investigation room. The android's face was passive, empty. Though he slumped tiredly in his chair, the RK800 emoted no more than that.

“This guy's completely checked out,” Hank said, scrutinizing the android as well. “Maybe he's not even deviant. Maybe he really is just broken.”

“Why, because all androids must be fuckin' angels?” Gavin spat from behind. “Now you've got your own robot fuck buddy, you're on their side?”

“Fuck off, Reed, I'm not on anyone's side. You're just being a prick cuz Connor kicked your ass in the evidence locker.” Hank paused and then added, “Well, you're always a prick. You're just more of a prick right now because of that.”

Gavin glared at Connor's back. He was still trying to decide how salty he was about that. He was raised in a part of town where matters were often settled with fists. Never in a million years had he expected this android who had taken a gut punch a few days prior without complaint would suddenly turn on him with such deadly precision. Gavin respected a man willing to throw down for what he thought was right, it was the fact that this man was a machine that tripped him up.

“I'm just saying just because that one looks like your new boyfriend doesn't mean they're the same. Don't let your guard down with this thing.”

Hank turned to give him a withering look. “You think I don't know that? I was kidnapped and nearly killed by another one of these things, remember?”

Gavin glanced once more through the paperwork. He had a feeling this android's file was going to get much bigger before this investigation was over. “Just be glad that's all that one did. Because this one...” He let out a low whistle. “This one was trying to set some body count record. The android movement is going to lose their fucking minds on both sides when this story gets out. And get this. That one?” He jerked his head toward the android in the other room. “It's name is Connor, too. Will that make it weird when you're screaming your robo-boyfriend's name?”

Hank, just about done with the boyfriend jokes, began to say, “Reed--”

“The lieutenant and I are not romantically involved,” Connor said calmly. Through the entire exchange, his gaze had remained glued to the other android. The humans weren't sure if he was even listening to them until now. “If we were, I would have reported our relationship to HR. We are only partners.”

Both humans snorted at that.

“Connor, Reed's just being an asshat. He doesn't actually believe--”

“I am going to go speak with him,” Connor announced as he turned for the door.

Hank quickly intercepted him. “Wait, Connor, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to question him. Let us do it.”

Connor raised a curious brow. “This is my job, Hank. I am programmed for interrogation. There are many androids out there dealing with multiples of their same models every day. That is no different for me in this situation. Excuse me.”

He moved past Hank and into the interrogation room. His partner quickly followed. The chained RK800 merely glanced up as they entered, but payed more attention when he saw his double walk into the room. Connor had promised himself he wouldn't let this other RK800 color how he handled the investigation. This android was the same as any other android perpetrator who broke the law. He was worse. He had killed humans, multiple innocent humans. Connor had no sympathy for one of his own who could do something like this.

“Hello, Connor,” he said, prim and professional. “This is Lieutenant Anderson. I'm sure you know who I am.”

The other RK met his gaze. Connor was unprepared to be met with such a look; cool yet scrutinizing.

“Yes, I know who you are. You're me.”

Connor's mouth fell open to protest, but the accusation was partly true. They came from the same core program. They even had shared memories up to the point where this RK, serial number 313 248 317-48 was hit by a car. Then, all the android's information and memories were loaded into a new Connor and sent back out. There was never supposed to be two Connors.

When Connor failed to respond, Hank seamlessly jumped in to give his partner a moment to gather his thoughts.

“They're still trying to put a number to the trail of bodies you left behind. And we'll be able to pin every one of them on you. You might as well just tell us what happened and why you did it.”

“If you are looking for a confession Lieutenant Anderson, I will give it to you. Ask me anything you'd like.”

“You killed all those people,” Hank stated. “You did this on your own?”

“Yes. Everyone found at the building where I was arrested, I killed them. All the bodies in Chicago; every person that had worked at the facility, I killed them as well.”

“Wait, wait. What facility?”

The RK looked tired; emotionally and physically exhausted. Hank didn't know androids had the ability to look so spent.

“There is a large building on the outskirts of Chicago,” the android told him. “I can give you the coordinates of its location if it has not been discovered by the police already.”

“Are there more bodies there?” Hank asked.

“Yes.”

Hank glanced over at Connor who was standing back at a safe distance now, his expression stoic. Hank could tell this confession from an android who looked just like him bothered Connor. But he had to trust that his partner could take it. He had to continue the interrogation.

“And all the bodies there, those are your victims, too.”

“All but one. Unless the Hall Foundation cleaned it all up. Unless they took her.” The RK800 suddenly seemed distressed. “I left her there. I should have...” He looked up at Hank, lost. “Humans bury their dead, don't they? I should have buried her, but I just left her alone. Again.”

“Left who alone? What are you talking--?” Hank paused as a tear slipped down the android's face, then he looked away. He touched something on his wrist. Was that... one of those dumb friendship bracelets kids made? What the hell was this android's story? Years of being a detective told Hank that this strange murder spree had more layers to it than anyone was expecting.

“Tell me about this facility,” Hank said as he sat on the opposite side of the table. “What did they do there? How were you involved?”

The RK's voice was far away now. “They purchased me from Cyberlife and I worked there.” He closed his eyes. “It doesn't matter anymore. It's over. Everyone who is responsible is dead. I killed them.”

Hank breathed out heavily through his nose. “Look, you have to tell me what's going on. Maybe... if you're somehow a victim, maybe we can get you a deal. But you have to work with us. It's still not illegal to kill androids and Cyberlife is chomping at the bit to get you back. If they get a hold of you, you're done. We can't help you anymore.”

The RK's face had gone dead again. Hank knew he was losing him. The android was checking out.

“That's fine,” the android said. “Give me to Cyberlife. They can erase me, end me. That... would be preferable.”

“I can retrieve the information myself,” Connor suddenly announced. He moved forward again, a renewed determination in his tone. “I'll download his memories and tell you what happened.”

“Don't.” The RK suddenly said, causing Connor to pause with his arm outstretched. “Don't do it, we're too compatible. All that's broken in me could end up being broken in you.”

“Connor, just hold on,” Hank cut in. “You don't have to do that. He's been talking just fine.” He paused when his cellphone pinged and Hank fished it from his pocket. “Looks like they might be adding one count of attempted murder to your list of charges. One of the last guys you tried to kill is still alive. A Garrett Brant.”

He looked up just in time to see Connor stubbornly grab the other RK's arm, his hand going white as their systems joined. “Connor! Goddamnit!”

Hank was about to storm around the table and physically separate them when Connor let go and quickly backed away. He looked wide-eyed and confused, his LED flickering wildly between yellow and red. The other RK800 had changed his demeanor entirely. When Hank mentioned one of his victims was still alive, the android's expression darkened into one of hate, though he said nothing.

Hank's first thought was to get Connor out of here and far away from his double. “C'mon,” he said as he steered Connor by the shoulder out of the interrogation room.

It took until the door closed solidly behind them that Connor recovered his senses. “But Lieutenant, we weren't finished questioning him.”

“We can get back to it later,” Hank insisted. “He's not going anywhere.” He held up his phone to show Connor a lengthy set of texts. “Apparently, Chicago's already itching to get the survivor back in their jurisdiction. And with a string of murders across two states, no doubt the Feds will be taking the case from both of us within days. So we need to question him first.”

Hank started down the hall. Connor immediately followed.

“But if its a certainty that the FBI is going to take over the investigation, then why are we bothering to question the witness?”

“Because I want to hear what he has to say,” was all Hank said.

Connor was quiet as they both walked out in the winter chill and climbed into Hank's car. The roads were slick with snow that evening, making for a slow drive. Connor was uncharacteristically quiet as they drove. Hank was the one who had to start the conversation.

“So, what did you find out about that android? Who is he? How the hell did he get from Cyberlife all the way out to Chicago?”

“I looked up his serial number in the android registration database to see if he had a previous owner. He is registered to a Samantha Hall.”

“Of some relation to this Hall Foundation he mentioned, I bet.”

“The Hall Foundation, owned by CEO Elliot Hall is a pharmaceutical research and development company. They have made unprecedented breakthroughs in cancer and blood disease treatments in the recent years.”

“And this Samantha Hall?”

“Elliot Hall had a daughter named Samantha. She died in 2022. Cyberlife had barely been founded at that time so she couldn't be the one on the registration.”

“How did she die?”

“I cannot find any information about that at this time. There is very little information of her anywhere on the internet. No past presence on social media, nothing. It's as if someone had tried to scrub her from existence.”

“What did you get from the android? Anything useful?”

Connor was silent for a while, purposefully looking out the side window and refusing to talk in Hank's direction. His expression and tone betrayed little, but Hank could tell something was bothering him.

“I was only able to download bits and pieces. As soon as we connected, he was trying to take over. He tried to block me from information while forcing me to download something else. I immediately broke the connection.”

“Download something else? Like what? A virus? Was he successful?”

Connor looked forward at the street now. “I don't believe so. I don't detect any sort of foreign programming in my system. I don't know what he was trying to do.” He paused. “But I do know where the Samantha Hall who was on the registration is. Or, where her body was the last time the RK800 saw her.”

“Her body?” Hank let out a long breath. “She's dead.”

“Yes, I'm quite sure.”

“The android killed her.”

Connor glanced at him once and then looked back at the road. “No, she was already dead when he found her. She had been... disassembled.”

“So, she was an android? This Hall guy made an android copy of his daughter?”

“No... she was human.”

Hank glanced over at Connor who was blinking in confusion, trying to find an explanation to the fractured information he had.

“They... opened her up and took out all her parts.”

Hank felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at that description. He glanced over again and now Connor was looking at him, his brows drawn in almost a helpless expression. As if begging Hank to tell him he had interpreted it incorrectly. Hank had no comfort to offer.

“Who are 'they', Connor?”

Connor looked away again, staring back at the snow-covered streets. “All the people who are now dead.”

* * *

 

 

This Garrett Brant, who had been the sole survivor of an android's three-day killing spree, was built like a brick shit house. The bullet proof vest he wore had saved him from from the worst of it. Apparently, the android who attacked him had been too concerned with reaching the bed-ridden Elliot Hall before the police arrived to bother with giving him a killing shot to the head or neck as he had done with the other heavily armed men in the building.

Not only had Garrett Brant survived, he was stable and actually conscious when Hank and Connor arrived. The doctor allowed them to see the patient if they were brief. Garrett had still suffered major blood loss and was on heavy pain medication, he was drifting in and out of consciousness. Hank promised they would only ask a few necessary questions and then return later when the patient was feeling better.

It was only when he and his partner stepped into the hospital room that Hank considered bringing Connor with him might scare the witness. Garrett did look surprised at Connor's appearance and even had a flicker of panic in his eyes. But then he settled into a deep frown, glaring at the android.

“Mr. Brant, I'm Lieutenant Anderson, Detroit Homicide. This is my partner--”

“Let me guess,” Garrett said to the android in a scratchy voice. “Your name is Connor.”

“He's not the same Connor that attacked you,” Hank felt he had to clarify.

“Oh, I know. That one looks exactly the same as the other, but they don't really _look_ alike.” He nodded at Connor. “This one looks like an android. That one... he looked like something else. And fuck me that I didn't realize what he was until it was too late.”

Connor tipped his head in curiosity at the wounded human. “I have memory of seeing you before, at the Cyberlife tower. You were with that other RK800. He wore a red tie then.”

The memory was not entirely his. It had been passed down from previous Connors. As one was damaged, all memories were loaded into another. They were all Connors, and yet, all of them culminated into one Connor.

Garrett coughed. His whole body winced at the movement. “Yeah, that's the same android that killed all my men. They tell me you caught that son of a bitch.”

“We have him in custody at the station,” Hank said.

Garrett relaxed a little at that. “Good. No other android has ever deserved to be torn apart limb from limb like that one.” His gaze settled on Connor. “Too bad these things don't feel pain. I say we let Cyberlife figure out how to do that, _then_ we pull that android apart. Then put him back together so we can do it again. These androids don't give a shit once they've deviated. You might want to get rid of that one, too, before it randomly decides to start dropping bodies.”

Connor glanced away from the human's accusing gaze.

Hank protectively stepped in. “Mr. Brant, who is Samantha Hall?”

He saw Garrett's face pale at the name and felt vindicated.

“That was the name of my employer's daughter,” Garrett said carefully. “But she died several years ago.”

Hank was about to call him on his bullshit when Connor spoke.

“You lie.”

Garrett turned his dark gaze back on the android. “You don't believe he had a daughter?”

“I don't believe you think the RK's attack on you was random.”

In a flash, Connor lunged for Hank, simultaneously grabbing his gun and kicking him to the wall. He aimed the gun at Hank first as a warning to stay back. Hank had never seen such a look on his partner's face. He looked like Connor and he also looked like someone else. Hank raised his hands in genuine fear, backing up. That android was suddenly not his partner anymore.

“You know why you were attacked,” Connor growled in a deep voice. “You know why I did it because I _told you_.”

For his part, Garrett seemed far less concerned with the gun pointed at him. He seemed too fucked up and tired to care anymore. All he did was smile.

“Connor. There you are. I had a feeling we would somehow be each other's end, you and me.”

“You deserve to die,” the Other Connor hissed. “All of you did.”

“Fuck you, android!” Garrett spat a him, his saliva slightly tainted red. “I don't believe what you say! You don't give a shit about anything! You're a fucking ice-cold killing machine. That's how we built you and you'll never be anything else. But go ahead and kill me. What's one more body to you? You're not going to be in this world much longer either. And I will see your ass on the other side.”

Connor's form relaxed, the arm lowering. His expression had lessened into detached acceptance. “I doubt there's a heaven for androids, Sir.”

Garrett just shook his head, glaring daggers. “If there is, that's not where you're going.”

Connor raised his weapon.

“Connor!” Hank called, surging forward in panic.

Two quick shots momentarily deafened him. Garrett Brant died instantly from the bullets in his skull.

“Connor!” Hank called again, grabbing his wrist.

The RK800 looked at him and Connor, his Connor, was suddenly back. He blinked once and then threw the gun on the floor when he saw the dead human in the hospital bed. Calls for help were heard in the hallway.

“H-Hank?” Connor asked, looking from the body to his partner. He was shaking, terrified. “What... what did I do?”

Hank wanted to tell him that it was okay, that everything would be alright. But, as police ran into the room, he knew it wouldn't.

 

 

 


	22. My Heart Will Stay

It was in Connor's programming to be patient. And for the most part, he was as he rode the bus to Detroit among the humans who had no idea that he was not one of them. There was a designated android section in the back where they used to have to stand when traveling. The androids did not use it anymore.

Two hours into the ride and his patience began to fray at the edges. Not only was he without Samantha, he willingly left his prime directive. All the rudimentary android programming still in him insisted he was in violation of his purpose. He was made for a reason and he had left that reason behind. The deviant part of him wasn't helping. It kept wanting to worry about possibilities.

Just because they had been able to hide since early October, didn't mean they could hide forever. Though Connor had avoided most publicity, his voice and his name were still played on the news. What if the Hall Foundation noticed? What if they were still trying to track him down? He had given them a place to start.

Half way to Detroit, the bus stopped at a small terminal to quickly pick up a few more passengers. Mere minutes until they were on the road again. Connor could get off now. He could use the money he had to go back home, back to Samantha. His leg bounced in agitation. She would be disappointed if he came back now without even trying.

The last passenger was boarding. It was now or never.

Go back to Chicago: YES/NO

He didn't move. The bus doors began to close.

“Wait!” Connor shot to his feet. “Wait! Hold on!”

He quickly shuffled up to the front of the bus and out the door. It drove away, leaving him between the two main cities. Connor turned toward the ticket booth to purchase a ride back to Chicago. He hoped Samantha would forgive him for wasting her money like this. He never should have left her; let her talk him into going alone. They had gone on this journey together. If he was going to Detroit, she would go, too.

 

 

**Chicago: Become Human**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: My Heart Will Stay**

**The Bittersweet Ending**

 

The next bus headed to Chicago wouldn't be in for another three hours. That would mean he would be gone nearly the entire day before he made it back home. Connor didn't like that. He was half tempted to start running, maybe try to hitchhike. But he knew that would possibly extend his return time even more. Waiting for that bus was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but he did it.

Even though it was only around 4PM that afternoon, it was the middle of winter and already growing dark when he reached the bus station in Chicago. As soon as he was off, Connor sent a text to Samantha's phone. After several minutes, she still hadn't replied. Connor contacted Derek next and asked if he knew why Samantha wasn't answering her phone.

 _I don't know,_ Derek responded. _I haven't seen her all day. How are you contacting me all the way from Detroit?_

_I couldn't go without Samantha. It didn't feel right. I had to come back. Why haven't you seen her? Are you out?_

_No, she left earlier today. A man came to the house and said her father was dying and she needed to go to the hospital to see him._

Connor felt fear grip his chest. _Who was this man?_

_His name was Garrett. Samantha said she knew him and she willingly left with him._

Ice ran up Connor's body. _And you don't know where she is now? You haven't heard from her?_

_We haven't heard anything. We were thinking of trying to get a hold of her later tonight to see how things were going. Where are you, Connor? Do you need a ride back to the house?_

Connor was already running through the database of every hospital in the city. He could not find record of Elliot Hall as a current patient. No. Elliot would only use private medical professionals. The easiest person to find would probably be Garrett. No doubt he would be at the facility. Connor had hoped to never go back; he prayed Samantha would never see it again.

_No, thank you. I'll catch a taxi back to the house. See you in a bit._

* * *

 

 

When Connor stepped inside, Angela and Derek were in the front room watching TV. They looked over as he came in.

“Oh, Connor,” Angela said. “Now that you're here, maybe we can go look for--”

He walked right past them, going toward the back of the house where the safe was kept. “I need my gun.”

They both stood from the couch in concern.

“Your gun? Why do you need it?” Angela called after him. She chased him to the back where he was already opening the safe. Angela still insisted any and all weapons be kept there when not in use.

“I don't have the time to discuss this. The taxi is waiting outside,” Connor said. He stood and checked the weapon's ammunition.

“Connor, where are you going?” she demanded, sounding scared. “What are you going to do with it?”

He tucked the weapon into his waistband and slipped past them, walking quickly back to the front door. “I need to go get Samantha.”

“From where? What's going on? Connor, you better talk to me!”

Connor was almost to the door when Derek stepped in front of him. “Please talk to us. Tell us what's going on.”

Connor's jaw was set firm. “If Angela's life were in danger, what would you do to me if I stood in your way?”

Derek was silent for a moment and then stepped aside. Connor grabbed the handle.

“Samantha said if those people ever caught you, they would kill you,” Angela said, causing him to pause.

“That is probably true,” Connor said gravely.

Her voice fell to a whisper. “What will they do to her?”

“Hopefully nothing, if I get there in time.”

The full weight of the situation seemed to fall on Angela right then. She was unused to a life with such dire consequences being a real possibility. “I'm sorry Connor, I should have tried to stop her. I told her to wait, but she wanted to go.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Derek asked.

Connor's expression softened with gratitude. “I appreciate that, but it's dangerous. I can't let either of you go.” He opened the door. “If I don't come back, thank you for everything you've done for us.”

The door shut behind him.

* * *

 

 

A car was stationed outside the house a few blocks down, lightly dusted in snow. The vehicle was dark inside, the driver silent and patient. He watched as the automated taxi drove away from the house with its android passenger.

Even before the tail lights were out of sight he was already dialing his cell.

“Boss, the android just came back to the house. He was only there for a minute before he left alone in a taxi. What do you want to bet he's headed right to ya?”

“Shit,” Garrett Brant's voice hissed on the other end. “Okay, that gives us time. Follow him if you can. Keep me updated.”

“Yes, Sir.”

* * *

 

 

Connor asked the driverless taxi to take him all the way up to the facility. He had considered being dropped off far before and sneaking onto the property, but he hoped if he came in obvious and slow, maybe he could avoid a gun fight. He still did not want to hurt anyone as long as Samantha hadn't been harmed. If the security team didn't let him leave with her, however, that would be another story.

He told the taxi to wait for him as he stepped out in front of the building and slowly walked toward it. He purposefully kept his arms down, palms visible and open as he approached. Three armed members of the security team rushed out. Jake Simmons, second in command, addressed him.

“Stay right there, Connor. Don't move!”

Connor raised his hands in surrender. “I didn't come here to hurt anyone. I'm only here for Samantha.”

“She isn't here,” came the unexpected answer.

A flare of anger shot through Connor. “Where is she?”

“I don't know. You're the one who took her from us. Where did you leave her?”

“You're lying,” Connor growled in a dangerous tone. “Tell me where she is.”

The humans stiffened, their fingers itchy on the triggers as Connor's arms began to lower.

“Keep your hands up, android!” Jake barked. “Don't try anything or we'll fire. She's not here and we want nothing to do with your kind, so turn around and leave.”

Connor visibly relaxed his stance. “Alright, I'm going.” He turned, but only rotated half way before spinning back around, gun in hand. Before the humans knew what was happening, Connor opened fire. Several bullets in quick succession were shot from either side. Both Jake's men were down. Connor's head jerked back as a bullet managed to hit him right above the eye. It dented his metal skull deeply, the bullet embedded a few inches. He was built too sturdy for the bullet to make it all the way through. Another bullet had hit the android in the arm and he was leaking blue. Jake stumbled back as he was hit in the shoulder.

“I am _not_ leaving without Samantha,” Connor vowed darkly.

Jake glanced down at his men. Both were wounded, but alive. He was very aware the android could easily wipe them all out. He had to do what he could to keep Connor from killing them all.

“I swear to you, she's not here.” Jake stumbled back, clutching his bleeding shoulder. “I'll let you into the building. You can look around all you like if you promise not to hurt anyone else.”

“I didn't want to,” Connor said. “I just want Samantha.”

Jake, his free hand up in surrender, backed into the garage, going to the entrance. Slowly, carefully, he opened the door. Connor rushed past him and into the building. But he didn't run through the lab as Jake assumed he would. The android paused in the hallway and then exposed the secret keypad. Then he opened the hidden door that led down to the lower level.

“Shit,” Jake hissed under his breath. As soon as Connor had disappeared into the basement, Jake got on his radio. “Everyone, evacuate the building. This is not a drill. Drop what you're doing and get to your vehicles. Leave the property immediately. Fall back to our secondary location. Now. Repeat, evacuate the property. Get out.”

As he finished speaking, the remaining members of the team were rushing out of the building. The rest were out around the property, hopefully obeying his orders. Those not wounded helped the wounded get into whatever vehicle they could and the entire team abandoned the facility.

There were no technicians present as part of the evacuation. Garrett and taken the few on site with him when he left.

* * *

 

 

Connor slowly took the concrete steps down to the lower level. Though it seemed there was no danger or activity below, he was wary. The entire place was pitch black and devoid of any technicians. Connor turned on the lights and found it to be the same as when he discovered it the first time. On one side of the wall was a row of cylindrical tanks, each six foot tall and three feet wide. A few were empty. Most were filled with a dark green liquid where vague shadows floated inside.

One of the tanks was filled with a clearer blueish fluid. Encased within was a nude woman, sleeping and motionless with a breathing mask over her face. Connor scanned her. She looked like Samantha. Her body was Samantha's genetic double, but she had jet black hair. This was not his Samantha. He left the woman in the canister and stepped into the back refrigerated room. It, too, was empty. Samantha was not down here.

He marched back up the stairs and searched the rest of the building on both sides. It was completely devoid of life. Samantha's room had not been touched since the night they fled and the security team was gone. Connor knew it was time for him to leave as well. If she wasn't here, he needed to keep looking.

He placed a call to the local police about the facility as he stepped outside. Let the humans figure out what to do with the woman who looked like Samantha but wasn't. He had more important things to do.

As the taxi drove him away into the night, Connor got the feeling he was being followed. He glanced behind him. Though the lights weren't on, his scanners picked up a car tailing him. That was why Samantha was not there. Garrett had been warned of Connor's approach.

“Stop here, please,” he requested of the automated taxi.

As soon as the door opened, Connor jumped from the vehicle and took off into the dark woods. If he had to run on foot to lose his tail so be it. He would run all the way back to the city if he had to. As he ran, Connor used part of his processing power to come up with the next plan of action. He had no doubt the Hall Foundation had Samantha, he just had to figure out where they took her.

He started by digging into the foundation itself. They owned various other small companies, properties and buildings. Many of which were located in Chicago with a small percentage scattered around neighboring states. The closest piece of property that would have the kind of medical resources Elliot Hall would need was located in Detroit. It looked like Connor would end up going there after all.

* * *

 

 

Connor meant to call himself another taxi once he reached a road. But when he emerged from the woods, there was a gas station waiting for him. Parked outside was a motorcycle. It caught Connor's attention, reminding him of the bike always parked in front of his neighbors house. It was very strange to see a motorcycle out in the dead of winter. This bike's owner was certainly going to regret it.

Time was of the essence. The longer they had Samantha, the more time they had to hurt her. Connor could wait for a taxi, or he could take this fast, agile machine and make his way to Michigan right now. The decision was easy.

When the owner walked out, finishing up his coffee, he saw the tail lights of his stolen bike racing onto the road, headed East.

It took most of Connor's processing power to drive. He had never driven any vehicle before, let alone a motorcycle. There weren't android driving programs to download because androids were not allowed to drive. The concept was simple enough, but keeping his balance and being aware of the traffic around him took all his focus.

Especially since the very deep indent in his forehead was taking its toll. Twenty minutes into the drive, his vision flickered. Thirium was leaking internally within his cranium. This could lead to various malfunctions the longer the leak was left untreated. An internal diagnostic told him his radio would be one of the first things to go. His vision had more time, but would beginning glitching more as well. But he had to keep going. It was a four and a half hour drive that Connor managed to cut to three hours and forty minutes.

That still felt like too much time.

He slowed as he entered the city of Detroit. By that time, his wireless connection to the internet was patchy. He managed to map out a route from his location to the building where he hoped he would find Samantha. He searched online records for the building's blueprints and satellite maps of the area. The information did not make him happy. The place was too big. Too many windows to see him coming. Not enough entrance points. The place looked like it was built like a fortress and he was but one android going in blind.

Unless he wanted to go in guns blazing on a total murder spree, he was going to need some help. He still had instructions on how to find Markus and his androids, but it was a complicated set of directions. It could take hours just to find them, let alone ask for assistance when they may not agree. He couldn't bank on that. He needed help now. In a city where he was a complete stranger, Connor had only one option.

* * *

 

 

It was late, but the Detroit Police department never kept normal hours. Especially that of the homicide detectives. The hours were dictated by the cases. Murder didn't adhere to office hours and catching bad guys knew no schedule.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson, however, was feeling it was about time to call it quits for the night. At least for work. The bar was open all night. Unless it was snowing outside, then there was always booze at the house.

“I'm going,” Hank said, grabbing his coat. “I can't look at another report, my eyes have had it.”

“Have a good night, Lieutenant,” Connor said, not looking up from his collection of crime scene photos.

“What are you doing, Connor? You gonna stay here all night?”

Connor raised his head and looked around at the various files stacked in neat piles around his desk. Connor didn't technically live anywhere. As an android, he didn't need a residence, nor did he show much interest in such a thing as of yet. A few times a week, Connor would go home with Hank and enjoy an afternoon of domestic human life. Sometimes he would stay the night. Most of the time he would be gone by morning. Androids did not need sleep and this particular android liked to keep busy. He liked to stay engaged and challenged. He liked working on cases at the precinct. Research and case files filled up most of his twenty-four-hour days. Hank was still trying to decide if that was healthy or not. Currently, Connor seemed content with the schedule he had given himself, so Hank felt it wasn't his place to say anything.

“Yeah, I think I'm going to stay,” Connor decided. “I was just given access to the cold case archives. I'm curious to see what I'll find.”

Hank just shrugged. “Suit yourself. I'll see you tomorrow.”

As he turned to go, Connor lurched to his feet as if something had startled him. Hank turned back to his partner. Connor was blinking rapidly, his LED red and flickering with the same urgency. Then he jerked his head in Hank's direction, wide-eyed.

“Hank, I need your help. Will you give me a ride?”

* * *

 

 

Having an android as a partner came with its own unique quirks and challenges. Hank had been trying to go with the flow, but driving around town blindly at ten at night was pushing it. Connor couldn't give him an address, only a set of directions. He kept bobbing his head back and forth, looking this way and that, as if trying to get a fix on a source. Every once in a while he would call out a direction to turn and Hank would do his best to comply.

“Mind telling me where we're going?”

“I'm not sure, yet. The signal's weak, distorted. I think the RK is damaged.”

“The what now?”

“The android that's trying to communicate, he's another RK800, like me.”

Hank almost slammed on the breaks. “Another one?! The last one almost fucking killed both of us!”

Connor was hardly concerned as he kept scanning the streets around them. “That one was a different program put into an RK800's body. Do you really think Cyberlife would keep using the same core program after I deviated?”

“I don't fucking know! All I know is that he looked and sounded just like you.”

“I'm sure that was the plan, Lieutenant.”

“How do we know this one isn't another trick? Cyberlife's still limping along and they're getting desperate.”

“I believe this RK is one of my predecessors. The connection is fragile, but I can tell we come from the same core program.”

“That doesn't tell us shit, Connor. So Cyberlife fixed one of your previous bodies and then sent it out. It doesn't make sense that he would randomly reach out to you, some android he's never met. We shouldn't be going in blind.”

Connor looked at his partner. “Someone needs help, Hank. How can we say no? Turn left here.”

Hank huffed as he stopped in the turning lane, waiting for the light. “Alright. But if this gets me killed, I'm haunting your plastic ass.”

* * *

 

 

“That's the building,” Connor said, pointing to a large facility across the street.

Hank parked the car, frowning at it. The building was privately owned and gated. There was clear security out front. A quick google search of the address on his phone produced zero information on what the building was or who owned it.

“Okay, so what's going on? Is this... other you being held in there? Have people hurt him or...?

“He wants us to go up there and create a diversion.”

Hank hissed out air through his teeth, suddenly tired of this game. “Connor, I didn't drive your ass all the way up here to--”

Connor was already stepping out. He paused to duck his head back into the car. “You don't have to come, but will you please wait here for me?”

“Connor,” Hank warned.

“I have to,” the android said sincerely. “I don't understand all that's going on, but I am somewhat connected to this RK. I feel... fear, urgency from him. Fear for someone else. I know I need to help. I know what I'm doing is the right thing. I don't know how else to explain it.”

He closed the door and began to walk across the street.

“Hold on, I'm coming,” a disgruntled voice called after him.

Connor turned. “Thank you, Hank.”

“Yeah, just don't get me fired for this.”

“We'll keep it by the book,” Connor promised. “We're only here to distract.”

The duo approached the gate and were met by a security guard from the other side of the iron bars.

“Can I help you?” the guard asked, irritated that they would dare come near the property.

“Yeah, Lieutenant Anderson, Detroit PD,” Hank said, holding up his badge. “We're looking for the owner of this building.”

The guard wasn't too impressed. “For what reason?”

“That's police business. We're here to talk to the owner directly.”

“The Hall Foundation owns this building,” Connor announced. “I managed to find some information online. They're a multi-billion dollar pharmaceutical research company. Their CEO, Elliot Hall, also has his name on the paperwork for this facility.”

“That guy.” Hank nodded in Connor's direction. “We want to talk with him.”

“I'm afraid the owner is indisposed at the moment due to health reasons,” the guard replied. “I doubt you'll get a hold of him anytime soon. You got a warrant?”

Hank was about to let it all go right then. They tried, but there was really no good reason for them to be there.

“We are here to investigate a report that there is a person here being held against their will,” Connor suddenly said.

Hank tried to stay neutral, but inside he was trying to figure out if this was something Connor made up, or if it was real. The way the guard suddenly stiffened was certainly interesting.

“And who is it exactly that's supposed to be held prisoner here?” the guard asked, though his tone wasn't quite so self-important now.

“I think you know,” was Connor's coy retort.

The guard wasn't buying it. “No, I don't.”

Connor blinked, his LED flickering as if he were thinking hard about something. “A young woman, early twenties. Slim, Caucasian, a very unusual shade of light reddish hair.”

Now the guard didn't look so confident. He gave everything away merely by saying, “One moment, I need to have a word with my boss.”

As he moved out of earshot to speak on his radio, Hank leaned in to Connor. “This girl's been kidnapped? Why didn't you say that earlier? I can't help you if you don't give me all the goddamn information.”

“I'm only getting bits and pieces now, Lieutenant. As I mentioned before, I think the RK's means of communicating have been damaged. He also seems to be purposefully giving me as little information as possible. I think he's trying to keep us out of it.”

“If there's someone being held against their will in this place, there's no way we're staying out of it,” Hank shot back.

The guard returned, looking sober. “We do have a person in the building that fits that description, but she's completely fine.”

“How about you let us see her and she can tell us herself,” Hank insisted.

With reluctance, the guard opened the gate and escorted them inside.

* * *

 

 

Connor would be so mad if he knew what she had done. It was too serendipitous that shortly after she had put him on a bus to Detroit that a contrite Garrett would show up at the house. Not to drag her back to the facility, but to tell her that her father was dying and requested to see her. To Samantha, that meant it was all over. If Elliot Hall was bedridden and not long for this Earth then his pursuit of her was at an end. More importantly, he was no longer a threat to Connor.

If Connor were with her, there may have been trouble. Something about the Hall Foundation had really scared him, though Samantha still had no idea what that could be. It was possible her android would have chased Garrett from the property and forbidden her to see her dying father. He wouldn't have necessarily been wrong in that. Elliot had done very little to have earned Samantha's sympathy.

But he was still her father in a way. Androids might not be able to understand that kind of complicated relationship. Connor wouldn't understand that, even after all that was done to her, Samantha still felt like she needed to go and say good-bye.

Angela was worried and insisted on coming as well for moral support. Samantha didn't want her friends anywhere near her old, unconventional life in the facility, in the labs. She said it was fine, that she would go by herself and she would either be back soon or contact them later.

Garrett surprised her by not taking her to any hospital, but back to the facility. Samantha had a small panic attack as they drove up the familiar road outside the city. And yet, her heart leaped in a different way when she saw the building again. Home. Where it was quiet and calm, where no neighbors could watch her when she was outside, wake her up in the middle of the night with their damned motorcycles. To have but one more night in her old bed, in her dark, silent room. She wanted that. Maybe she could stay one night here and return to Angela's house in the morning.

When they pulled up to the building, Garrett led her to the laboratory and they walked into one of the rooms. Samantha panicked once again. Was all this an elaborate plot just to get her back to do another session? Garrett admitted there was another reason he had brought her back, but it wasn't what she thought. Her father had fallen into full kidney failure. He needed a transplant soon. Since a person could live with only one kidney, would she consider donating one of hers?

Connor would be _so_ mad. She hardly even thought about it before saying yes. But in return for saving his life, Elliot's claim on Connor was null and the Hall Foundation would pursue them no more. She insisted on this agreement in writing and was proud of herself for being so smart about this. Hopefully, Connor would be less angry when he heard about how savvy she was.

Garrett said he said he'd see what he could do and to give him some time to speak to Elliot and prepare a contract. Samantha dropped that she wouldn't mind staying at the facility one more night while the specifics were worked out. Garrett was openly surprised at that statement, but seemed pleased to keep her there. Samantha was already plotting to have a fantastic night's sleep and then take her soft comforter back with her this time.

While Garrett was out making arrangements, Samantha wandered around her old place, reminiscing with the library, the parlor, her piano. It really was a lovely place to live. At least now she could say a proper good-bye. She wished Connor was here so he could hear her play. So they could sit in the yard together one last time.

After a good few hours, Garrett returned, now looking a little harried. He told her Elliot had suddenly taken a turn for the worst. He was currently at a private facility in Detroit and they would have to rush out to meet him for the procedure. Samantha insisted there was still a contract to be signed. Garrett said he called ahead, it was being prepared and would be ready on site when they arrived.

Samantha readily agreed. Even Garrett was visibly surprised at that. He looked prepared for an argument. But he didn't know Connor was already in Detroit by now. Maybe she would have a chance to meet Markus after all. And after Connor berated her for agreeing to all this, he would be there to support her through the operation. She was willing to go through it without him, but she would prefer to have him there when she woke up and to tell him that she had cut a deal for their freedom. They would no longer have to keep looking over their shoulders after this. Maybe they could even start new lives in Detroit. The possibilities were exciting.

When Samantha attempted to text Angela to let her know what was going on, she couldn't get through. Garrett offhandedly mentioned he and his team had been having trouble getting cell reception up here for the past few days. She could text everyone she needed to when they arrived in Detroit.

The drive over was a little awkward. Garrett seemed distracted and didn't want to talk. Samantha was sure he was mad at her for leaving. With the ass-chewing he gave her just for secretly staying in a hotel for one night, he had to have been absolutely furious when he found her gone that day. There was a very real possibility he would have lost his job entirely because of her and she thought a lot about that in the time she lived with her new friends.

She attempted to apologize for it all. He listened silently, gripping the steering wheel tight as it all poured out of her. She was sorry for any trouble she caused, she was sorry it ended like that. She never wanted to be a burden to him and she never wanted to do anything that made him look bad in front of his team or his employer.

“Look, Sam, it's fine,” Garrett suddenly snapped in the middle of her speech. His voice was impatient and irritated. “It's all fine, don't worry about it.” He took a breath and his voice calmed a little. “I understand why you did it. I also know it wasn't entirely your idea. That android told you to get out. He's a deviant, isn't he?”

“Yes,” she admitted.

“You knew. Long before I did.”

“Yes.”

“But he's still what he is. We programmed him to keep you safe above all else and that obsessive son of a bitch did just that. He even decided to protect you from us.”

Samantha couldn't help but smile a little. “Yes, he did.”

Garrett glanced her way for just a moment. “Where is he right now?”

“Out working for the android cause. I'm sure that's how you found me. You heard that clip from the android camp they kept playing on the news.”

“Yeah. But you still weren't easy to track down. You really gave my guys a run for their money. I didn't think we'd ever find you.”

“And I want to say shame on you for looking,” Samantha said. “But I know now it was for a good reason. You were meant to find me and I was meant to help Elliot. And now we can end all this. It was meant to be.”

For whatever reason, Garrett didn't seem to like that response. He stiffened again and clammed up for the rest of the trip.

Four hours later, they reached Detroit and pulled up outside a large, gated building. Not a public hospital, Samantha was told, but a private facility where the operation will be done. Only the best for the Hall Foundation's CEO.

Once they arrived, everyone there tried to rush Samantha into prepping for the surgery. Samantha wanted to, but she reminded herself to be smart. There was still the matter of the contract she requested. Also, even though she had been through many small procedures before, she was still nervous about a surgery like this where an internal organ was being removed. She wanted to speak with the surgeon about it first before blindly submitting herself to sedation and a scalpel. Channeling her inner Connor, which told her to make sure to look out for herself. She hoped he would approve at least a little of how she was handling this on her own.

However, everyone else involved was clearly irritated and impatient with her. The surgical team was adamant that she need to be prepped right away or Elliot could die. No one had produced the requested contract yet, though she was handed many other medical release forms to sign. When she tried to read them first, they were waved in front of her face and she was browbeaten about being selfish and wasting time.

Samantha's need to please warred with her better sense. They were pushing too hard. Something seemed fishy. She wished Connor was here. When she announced she wasn't doing anything else until she received the requested contract about her and Connor's emancipation, Garrett told her to go sit in a clinic room and wait while the rest of the medical team went back to work on keeping their patient alive for surgery.

“Fine, I'll wait here for that contract,” Samantha said with finality and sat herself down.

Garrett swore under his breath and shut the door on her.

Samantha thought now would be a good time to text Angela, possibly even Connor, but she couldn't find her phone. Had it fallen out in the truck? With a sigh, she stepped out of the room to look for it. On her way, she decided to wander the building a bit and take a look around since she would probably be there for a few days in recovery.

A large part of the building was dedicated to the research and development department of the Hall Foundation. Samantha wondered if this was the place they shipped her blood and other samples. Perhaps there were people here she could talk to who could give her information on how much her samples had helped and what exact benefits had she had contributed to the medical world. She had always wondered about that.

As she walked, she heard some familiar voices of a few of the medical staff that had been impatiently hounding her earlier. A group of three walked the hallway, holding notes and discussing. Not eager to meet them again, she ducked into a dark room, hoping they would pass by without spotting her.

“The heart's still stable enough,” she heard a female technician say. “But sooner is always better than later.”

The heart? They were talking about Elliot, right? Wasn't it his kidney that needed replacing?

“Then why are we still catering to the donor body?” said a male voice. They were nearly to the door where Samantha hid now. “Brant brought her in so late and the donor is being such a pain in the ass. Can't we just drug her and strap her to a bed and get this over with?

“God, I can't believe they lost her for nearly two months. Those idiots,” the female voice said. “I don't know why they waited so long. The subject's heart has been just fine for almost three years. That's plenty of time to prove the organ's good. They should have already had her on an operating table before she ran away.”

For a moment, Samantha could not comprehend her reality. They didn't need her to donate a kidney to Elliot Hall. They brought her here to harvest her heart for him. Suddenly it all clicked. The reason she was made in the first place was to cultivate a body with a heart to replace his. The Hall Foundation never wanted her out in the world because they did not plan on her being _alive_ that long. They didn't want her to know other people who would miss her if she suddenly disappeared.

As the technicians left, Samantha remained in the dark, eyes closed and trying to will her breathing to slow. Can't panic now, she had to think. If she could find her phone, she could contact Connor. Or just call 911. This hellish place couldn't get away with this if the police were involved, right?

She waited a good few minutes before she left the room. Pretending she never heard about anything that would endanger her life, she walked as nonchalantly as she could toward the stairs. She was almost to the steps when she heard Garrett call her name.

Samantha quickly spun around, smiling. Prepared to lie like it was her villain superpower.

“What do you need? You said you'd stay put,” Garrett said.

“I realized I lost my phone somewhere. I think it fell out of my pocket on the way up here. I was going to check your truck.”

Samantha tried to read Garrett's reaction, but he was a closed book. Did Garrett know what they planned to do to her? Or did he think this was a kidney transplant as well? It was Garrett who had gotten Connor for her after all. Did he truly want her to be safe? Samantha dared not chance it. If Garrett was in on it, it would be all over if she told him she knew.

“The truck's locked,” he replied. “You wouldn't have been able to get into it anyway. I tell you what, I'll go look for it if you promise to go back to that room and wait. Once we have everything squared away, these guys are going to want to move fast. I want you to be some place where we can find you quickly. Okay?”

“Deal,” she smiled. “Thanks, Garrett.” She stepped aside, motioning for him to go down the stairs.

As he did so, she turned and walked down the hall towards said room. For a few paces. When Garrett was out of sight, she turned and followed him down the stairs. She remained hiding in the stairwell, peering around the corner to see what he would do. Her heart sank when Garrett never made it to the front door. Instead, he paused in the lobby and then said something into his radio. He wasn't going to go outside to look. Probably because he knew Samantha's phone wouldn't be there. He probably had it.

Samantha pressed her back against the cold concrete wall and tried not to cry. Connor was right about getting her away from these people. She was so stupid to go with them. She let out a shaky breath and tried to calm herself. There would be time to cry later. Right now, she had to get out of here. Guards would be watching the front. Garrett was there, too. There had to be a back way or a window. With no choice but to go back up to the second floor, Samantha went on her search to find the back stairs.

As she went down the hall, a member of medical staff, a tall man nearly double her size, turned a corner and saw her. She wanted to run the other way, but that would alert them to her intentions to flee. She forced herself to calmly continue forward, looking the man in the face with a friendly smile.

He did not look happy to see her. “What are you doing out? You were supposed to wait.” He quickly hid an item in his hand behind his back. It looked like a syringe. Was that meant for her?

Samantha continued her act. “I'm looking for a bathroom. And could I maybe get something to drink? Water or a soda?”

He reluctantly told her the bathroom was down the hall and walked away in a huff, still hiding what he had in his hand. Samantha's only break was that the bathroom was located in the direction she was going anyway. She picked up the pace as she continued toward the back of the building. And to her great luck, the facilities were near the back stairwell. To the left was a mystery hall, to the right, the stairs.

She started down the stairs before she realized there was an armed guard at the bottom. He recognized her immediately.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

She froze. Shit. “Oh, I was going to the bathroom and I just wanted to see what was down these stairs. I've never been in this building before.”

This guy was not taking any of her shenanigans. “You need to turn around and go back the way you came.”

Samantha silently obeyed and quickly fled back up. She could hear the guard clomping up the stairs to follow. He would probably escort her all the way back to her room and made sure she stayed there. If she was to act, it was now or never. Connor would want her to try; he would want her to fight. Instead of going back the way she came, she took the mystery hall in a sprint.

“Hey!” the guard called. “Get back here!”

Samantha continued to run, the guard's heavier footfalls drummed after her. She slid around the corner and sprinted down the next hallway. On her right, the wall has turned into a long row of windows, offering a view to the massive laboratory on the other side one floor down. The pharmaceutical research and development part of the building. The lights were on, but at this late hour, there didn't seem to be anyone inside.

“Stop or I'll fucking shoot!” the guard bellowed behind her.

The hallway was so long. There was nowhere to hide for cover. But there was a door leading into the lab side of the building. Samantha lunged for the handle. It felt like a miracle when it easily swung open. Then the sound of the gunshot deafened her.

* * *

 

 

Connor crouched in the snow, watching the building. He lowered his body temperature to avoid the thermal cameras and the regular cameras were easy enough to navigate. Though his inner radio had been damaged, he had managed to contact the RK800 that worked in Detroit. He arrived with a human man, his partner, Connor managed to glean from their connection. He was slightly jealous. No one had given him a partner when he was with the Detroit police. He was just left in random police cruisers.

Through their connection, Connor was a part of the conversation when they talked to the guard at the gate. He told the Other Connor what to say. And when they were finally allowed inside, they were met by Garrett in the lobby.

If Garrett was there, then Samantha was most likely there as well. He needed to get in there. With the other RK and his human companion distracting security at the front, Connor's best bet would be the back doorway to the building. There were two armed guards stationed outside. He would probably have to push through them by force. He crouched in the snow behind a storage shed, his gun at the ready.

His vision flickered. The damage from the gunshot wound to his head was only aggravated as his inner workings were exposed to the weather while he drove down to Detroit. Connor willed his vision to steady. When Samantha was safe, he could fall apart then. For now, he had to keep it together.

As he tensed for attack, a muffled bang came from inside the building. A gun shot? The guards outside responded, running into the building. Connor wasted no time in following.

* * *

 

 

The hardest truth Garrett learned while working for the Hall Foundation was that there would always be another Samantha. It was best not to get attached. He generally liked them. They were usually sweet and kind, and didn't give him too much trouble. But they never lived long. They were plagued by organ failure and it would take them quickly. More than once Garrett had walked into that house to find a Samantha dead or dying on the floor. Or in her bed, having never had woken.

It was usually the heart that failed them the most. Which was unfortunate for Elliot Hall. A healthy heart was what he sorely needed. And he was absolutely obsessed with gaining that heart from the girl with the miracle blood. Only the best for Elliot Hall. But the artificially cultivated hearts were just not surviving. Until the last one.

This current Samantha had lived the longest so far, going on nearly three years. And she was the one that would have to do, because Elliot's own heart was now in irreversible failure. It was this heart or nothing. And with this Samantha then gone, the next one would be out soon and it would start all over again.

Garrett was used to them dying by now, but he never had one run away. He never had to do a city-wide hunt for one. And when he finally found her, he had never had to use so much deceit. Elliot was dying, that was true. It was enough to convince Samantha to go with him. The plan had been that the heart removal would be done in the underground lab in Chicago, then the organ would be transplanted to this building in Detroit where a team of surgeons waited.

But the android, who had been seen on a bus leaving town, had inexplicably returned to Chicago only hours later. Garrett had to change his story of doing the “kidney” removal in Chicago. That it would now be best if they left the lab immediately and did it all in Detroit. Samantha had so readily agreed that Garrett wondered if he was missing something. Fucking whatever, as long as she came as a willing passenger. The last thing he wanted was to have to smuggle an unconscious body over state borders.

Samantha kept mentioning contacting her friends. The facility had the ability to block all phone signals while they were there. And on the drive to Detroit, Gavin took her phone when she wasn't paying attention. Anyone who might miss her would look for her in Chicago. Good.

Samantha did start being a bit of a pain in the ass, still insisting on this contract about the Hall Foundation leaving her android alone for one of her kidneys. Garrett told her they were working on it. There wasn't going to be a contract. They would have to drug her to get her onto a table. Elliot's time was running out.

Then, Garrett didn't know what the fuck happened, but the fucking _cops_ were at his front door. They were asking about a woman that fit Samantha's description. What the hell was going on? He was already in the lobby, pretending he went to look for Samantha's phone when he radioed to the front guard to let the police inside. His heart was racing. He just had to keep going with the kidney story. Hopefully, if they insisted on seeing Samantha, she would still play along.

Then, his stomach dropped when the police walked inside. All the hairs on his head stood at stiff attention at the mother fucking _android_ that walked in. The android with a very familiar face. But the human police officer seemed unaware of his internal panic.

“How you doin'? I'm Lieutenant Anderson.” He flashed his badge. “This is Connor, my partner.”

Garrett's eyes widened at the realization. This android that didn't seem to recognize him at all. “Ah, you're the RK800 that works with the Detroit police,” he said with thinly veiled relief.

Lieutenant Anderson raised a brow at him. “You know about the RK800?”

“More than I ever wanted to know,” Garrett sighed.

The lieutenant actually seemed to relate to that sentiment. But Garrett's attention was mostly on the RK800. Same name, same face. It was eerie. Even moreso that the android was watching him as well. Like he knew there was something going on, he just didn't know what. Garrett forced himself to keep his attention on the lieutenant.

“So, what can I do for you?”

The lieutenant glanced at his android partner and opened his mouth to speak.

The sound of a gunshot from somewhere on the top floor caused them all to freeze and spin in that direction.

“Shit,” Garrett hissed as he felt everything suddenly crumbling all around him.

Lieutenant Anderson pulled out his service weapon even as Garrett tried to stop him. “Hold on, I've got security guys all over the place. I'm sure they're taking care of it.”

“Well I'm the goddamn Detroit PD and I'll _make sure_ they're taking care of it,” the lieutenant shot back.

Garrett was sure he could take the older man if he had to. The second he thought it, he couldn't believe he was actually considering murdering a police officer to keep the Hall Foundation's secrets. He knew it was his own guilt to drive him to that impulse, and his own fear of having to face the music of what he had been a part of. What was one more body to discretely dispose of at this point?

But he had momentarily forgot one thing.

“Connor!” the lieutenant called as the android sprinted to the stairs.

“I'll meet you up there, lieutenant,” the android called, not slowing for an instant.

“He can't just run around in here!” Garrett barked, panic setting in.

The lieutenant looked at him. They both knew gunfire was more than enough probable cause for any officer to enter a building without a warrant. This whole situation was going tits up faster than Garrett could even take a breath.

“Shit!” he spat again and ran up the stairs after the android.

* * *

 

 

Samantha pulled the door shut, locking it with shaking fingers. She noticed the blood flowing freely from the bullet wound in her arm before the pain began to set in. A moment later, the guard slammed bodily against the door. He glared at her from the glass window. She returned the look, wide-eyed and panting.

The guard then raised his rifle and fired at the window. Samantha dropped to the cross-hatched metalwork of the catwalk, curling up against the door. The guard was aiming down, trying to hit her. The bullets crashed through the glass, ricocheting off the metal around her. Unable to get the angle he needed to hit his target, the guard rammed the butt of his rifle into the window to break through.

Samantha knew she had to run before he made it in. Scrambling to her feet, she fled past the row of windows. The impossibly long catwalk framed a quarter of the entire lab before descending into stairs that reached the ground floor. Once there, she glanced around desperately for direction. A way out.

To her horror, more guards dressed in black Kevlar and fully armed spilled into the lab from the ground floor. Other shots reverberated through the area, both from the ground floor and the floor above.

* * *

 

 

When he heard the single shot, Connor was immediately in bloodhound mode. There seemed to be no immediate threat toward Hank, so he left the lieutenant and raced for the stairs. While Hank was talking the guards into letting them in, Connor had searched the net for blueprints of the building. He knew exactly where he was going.

As he followed the sound of the first shot, he saw a guard firing more shots into a glass window before trying to break it with his rifle.

“Stop! Detroit police!” Connor called. “What are you doing?”

The guard seemed to recognize him instantly and took aim. Connor froze in place. He carried no weapon. He still wasn't legally allowed to have a gun, despite the dangers of his job.

“Don't move, you fuck,” the guard hissed. Eyes still on Connor, he grabbed his radio. “The girl's in the lab. She's trying to escape.” Behind him, two more armed guards ran up toward them. “I've got the android,” he called to them.

Connor raised his hands. “I work with the Detroit police. It would not be wise of you to shoot me.”

The guard snorted and fingered the trigger.

BAM. BAM. BAM.

Three shots in quick succession and all three guards were on the floor, bullets through their skulls. As the human bodies collapsed, Connor saw his double standing on the other side, gun in hand. He was damaged, the side of his face bone white where the artificial skin could no longer manifest itself. Their eyes met. Connor opened his mouth to say something.

“CONNOR!”

He had never heard his name screamed like that, with desperation and terror. If he were human, it would have made his hair stand on end.

“Samantha!”

Even as the Other Connor said the name, Connor knew it. As if he had always known the name. How did he know? The other RK800 was already pushing past the bodies on the floor and climbing through the broken window onto the catwalk. Connor followed.

* * *

 

 

She heard three shots and looked up, terrified they were meant for her. In the windows she saw him. Samantha's heart dropped. What was he doing here? They would kill him!

“CONNOR!”

He turned his head to look down at her through the broken window. Then an identical Connor called her name and climbed through the broken window. That one was her Connor. The other RK800, was he the one that worked for the Detroit police?

Shots were fired from the ground floor, aimed at the two androids. They ducked behind the metal safety rail. Connor returned fire.

“Stop!” Samantha cried at the security guards. “I'll come quietly! Please don't shoot him!”

Her pleas were ignored as the firefight continued.

“Samantha! Get out of here!” Connor barked at her.

She ran for the back of the room, trying to get closer to the stairs. She wasn't going to leave without him. Seeing this, Connor accepted the new circumstances and vaulted over the railing despite the volley of bullets. His vision blacked out for a second as he hit the floor and rolled before sprinting back to his feet. A bullet caught him at the ankle and he skidded into a table, knocking a few beakers off the other side.

“Connor!” Samantha ran to him, crouching low to stay beneath the safety of the various tables that littered the lab. “You're hurt.”

“I don't feel it,” he insisted. “I function just fine.” And yet, he wobbled as he tried to get to his feet. Thirium trickled onto the floor from more than one place on his body.

Samantha tried to help get him to his feet. Another body came into their space and she thought it was all over. But it was the other RK800, dressed in jeans and a smart suit jacket that said 'android' and his model type on the back. He held one of the rifles the guards were using.

“Go!” said the RK800 as he returned fire on the guards. “I'll cover you. Get out of the building.”

“Thank you,” Samantha whispered, helping to heft Connor to his feet.

“There's a door leading out this way,” Connor said. He stumbled again, falling against another table. His ankle joint was damaged, making it hard to stand. His vision flickered in and out.

Though the android was heavy, Samantha did her best to keep him up. “Come on, I've got you. Just keep going.”

“Samantha, if I can't make it, leave me behind.”

“Never,” she vowed.

The RK800 moved with them, staying a few paces out to keep the humans from following. Samantha was practically dragging Connor, pushing them both forward as fast as she could. There were so many things in the way. Tables, stray chairs and immovable machines. But she could see the door.

“Keep going,” she told him. “We're almost there.”

Just a few more paces. They were almost out of here. With Connor leaning heavily on her, she kicked the door open, the night a deep shadow outside.

But someone stood in the doorway. Garrett had been waiting for them. He raised his gun.

“I finally got you, mother fucker,” he spat.

Connor flickered in and out, but he was aware enough to push Samantha out of the way before Garrett unloaded the entire clip into the android.

Samantha screamed as Connor's body took all the hits. Most of the bullets went into his head and neck. He collapsed to the ground. Garrett watched it all with satisfaction, finally able to put a bullet into that smug son of a bitch that had ruined everything.

Then, he looked up just as the other RK800 fired one shot, hitting him square in the forehead. Garrett went down, dead instantly.

“Connor! Connor!” Samantha dropped to her knees. She pawed at him, trying to stop the bleeding. It came from everywhere. The thirium was leaking all over her clothes and the floor. Connor spasmed with electrical surges. One of his eyes was completely gone.

He was sightless now. His mouth moved like he was trying to talk, but no sound came out. Samantha cradled his head, no other idea what to do for him. She felt so helpless. “Baby, I'm here,” she whispered, her eyes wide and wet. “Hold on, we'll get you help. Stay with me. Don't you dare go anywhere. You stay with me. You can't keep me safe if you don't stay with me.” She repeated his words that he had said to her all that time ago when they were drenched and frozen in that utility shed.

She felt the other RK800 kneel beside her. “Can you help him?” she asked.

The RK800 looked as helpless as she felt. He opened his mouth to reply when Connor grabbed the RK's wrist, both their hands going white at the contact. The RK800 twitched and blinked rapidly, his LED roiling in the yellow.

Then, whatever passed between them was cut short as Connor's body lost all power.

* * *

 

 

Connor jerked in surprise when the Other Connor grabbed his wrist and began uploading something into his system. There was initial panic at how easily they connected, as if they were and had always been one system. As suddenly as it started, the connection was cut. Connor wasn't sure what the Other Connor was trying to give him, but he hadn't been able to finish before he died.

He looked to the human next to him. He didn't have to tell her the Other Connor was gone, it was clear she knew. Her face was utter defeat and sorrow. He expected her to start sobbing. That was what humans did when the ones they loved died. And he had no doubt Samantha had loved this Other Connor in some way. But she made no noise. A single tear ran down her cheek and Connor saw the light inside her extinguish before his eyes. A part of her died when his double passed, leaving a partially empty shell behind.

Connor heard the boots of the guards as they swarmed upon his position. His knee-jerk reaction was to move protectively in front of the human, this stranger he had never met, and raise his rifle.

“None of you mother fuckers move,” came a deep, authoritative voice behind them. Hank. Holding his own service weapon at them. “Detroit PD. If you know what's good for you, you'll put down the guns now and get away from my partner. Every officer in town is going to swarm this place any minute and if you're still holding a weapon when they get here, there will be a few bullets in your skulls.”

The remaining guards looked at each other. There were more of them than the old police officer, his android and the girl. But there were police sirens in the distance and they decided in unison that a showdown with the cops was not on their pay grade. One by one, they dropped their rifles.

“Line up facing the wall, hands on your heads” Hank ordered. As the men complied, Hank glanced at his partner. “Connor, you okay?”

The android paused before looking back. “I'm... okay.”

“Good. I wish you'd stop running off like that. You're going to give me a fucking heart attack.”

Connor's gaze fell back on his lifeless, damaged double, the android's head still in Samantha's lap. An android he was so connected to, and yet knew nothing about. And now that android was gone.

“Sorry, Lieutenant,” he muttered.

* * *

 

 

Several squad cars arrived on scene and police swarmed the place like ants on sugar. Everyone on the premises was taken into custody until the Detroit PD could sort out what the hell was going on in this place. Surprisingly, a bed-ridden Elliot Hall was also found in the building with a few in-home nurses. He was taken to a public hospital along with a police officer to remain with him.

An ambulance was called and paramedics tended to the bullet wound in Samantha's arm. She seemed to be in a state of shock as they treated her. She hardly moved, hardly flinched as they probed the flesh for any bullet pieces still left inside.

While Hank spoke with his fellow officers, Connor stayed by Samantha's side. Though he wasn't sure she was even aware he was with her. She seemed to have closed down entirely, the only movement was her fingers gently running through the Other Connor's hair. She only came to life when paramedics attempted to remove her from the side of her RK800.

“No!” she screamed as she elbowed the paramedics away. “I'm not leaving him behind! Get off of me!” She curled over the dead android, clinging to him.

“I'll take him,” Connor offered. “Come with me. We'll go together.”

Samantha silently allowed it. She stood as Connor picked his fellow RK800 up in his arms. They were possibly the only two of their kind in existence. And now, it was just Connor. The other RK was heavier than Connor expected. He had been modified to be stronger, sturdier. Connor still managed the weight as they stepped out of the lab.

The paramedics were wheeling in a stretcher and they allowed Connor to place the other RK upon it. The three were guided to the back of an ambulance. Connor told Hank he was going to the hospital with Samantha. Hank nodded and said he would meet Connor there when he was finished.

As they drove, Connor noticed Samantha was shaking. It was the dead of winter after all and she wasn't wearing a coat. He slipped off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She didn't seem to notice. She continued to touch her android, caressing his face and hair. Her hands and the android were covered in sticky, blue thirium. Samantha seemed only concerned with remaining in contact with the RK800.

She looked so sad. So lost and defeated. Connor wasn't sure what else to do for her. He knew the normal question was to ask if she was alright, but he already knew the answer. The only other thing he could come up with was to sit close to her, their thighs touching, and hope his proximity was at least a small amount of comfort.

After a few minutes of silence, Samantha gingerly looped her arm in his, pressing her cheek lightly against his shoulder.

“What do I do for him?” she whispered. “What do androids do for their loved ones when they pass? Do I give him a funeral? Do I bury him?”

“I... don't know,” Connor reluctantly said. He wished he had a better answer.

He felt Samantha give a shuttering breath. “I wish I knew how to take care of him now,” she whispered, her voice tight with grief.

“You took care of him a lot, didn't you,” Connor said. It wasn't a question.

Samantha reached out, taking the hand of her android, squeezing it thought it didn't squeeze back. “We took care of each other.”

* * *

 

 

The paramedics were very kind. They promised Samantha they would look after her Connor's body until she was released from the hospital. Connor continued to remain by her side until Hank showed up. When he arrived, so did the FBI. They immediately chased out every member of law enforcement, mentioning something about Chicago and that this case was more involved than they realized.

Connor and Hank had no choice but to leave it and Samantha in the hands of federal investigators. Hank was silently a little relieved this fucked up mess was no longer his problem. He felt sorely unprepared to deal with the inevitable shit storm this whole incident would turn into. Connor looked adequately disturbed from the ordeal as well. Seeing your double die in front of your eyes was bound to scar anyone.

He practically ordered Connor to get in the car and come home with him. There was no way he was leaving his partner to deal with this alone. Connor was silent the whole ride there, listlessly staring out the window. Sumo immediately picked up on Connor's mood when they arrived. He curled up at the android's feet when he dropped himself on the couch, staring at the dormant TV screen.

Hank went to the kitchen to get himself a beer. Connor was still blank-faced and staring when he returned. The android didn't even react when Sumo whined and licked his hand.

“You gonna be okay?” Hank asked. When the android didn't reply he pressed, “Connor?”

Connor shook himself and turned his head. “I... think so, Lieutenant. I have never experienced something like this. I am still processing.”

Hank dropped himself heavily onto the other side of the sofa. “You wanna talk about it? That's how most people process things that happen to them.”

Connor furrowed his brows in thought. He hadn't been a deviant for very long, a mere few weeks. The complexity of emotion was still so new to him. And whenever he thought he was familiar with all there was to feel, something else would drop on him and he would start back at square one, learning how to feel all over again.

This. This thing that happened tonight, the people he had met that felt both familiar and like strangers. This, he felt, would take even longer than most to unravel all the complexities of the emotions that roiled within him. It would take a while to separate all the different strings and analyze them one by one.

“At this point, I am not sure what to say,” Connor said truthfully. “But...” He turned his head to look at Hank. “When that RK800 was dying, he tried to download something into my system.”

Hank stiffened. “He did? Are you okay? Do you need... I dunno... tech support or something?”

“No, I'm fine. I just have this new file sitting in storage. It is incomplete as the android's systems failed before he could finish transferring it. It's an isolated file that I can choose to open or just as easily delete.”

“And you're keeping it because...?”

“You think I should delete it?” Connor asked. “This file is the last act of a dying android. It feels so callous to throw it away.”

“But what if it's a virus or something?” Hank countered.

“I don't think so. I feel... like he was a good person. He was my predecessor. Another Connor used in the RK800 project before me. He is a part of me in a way and I can't help but feel that the good in him was transferred down to become the good in me.” He looked up at Hank. “Am I making any sense, Lieutenant?”

Hank shrugged. “No, but don't worry about it. You do what you think is right. And if I have to drag you down to a laptop store to get you debugged after, then so be it.”

Connor smiled a little, then turned his attention inward. In truth, he was dying of curiosity ever since he was aware of the file being placed inside him.

“Alright, I'm going to open it.”

Attention turned inward, Connor accessed the mystery file, intent on scanning the content before deciding what to do with it. He was unprepared for the contents to spill out like a popped water balloon the second he touched it. It spread through his whole system like the thirium that pumped through his artificial veins. Within seconds he was drowning, _infected_.

The Other Connor had made a desperate attempt to upload a piece of _himself_ into Connor before he died. Perhaps he could have copied his entire programming into Connor if he hadn't been cut short. As such, only a piece of him was transferred.

It had been a solid, separate piece when it remained in its own file. As soon as Connor accessed it, it was no longer a separate thing. Their systems were too well-synced. Designed specifically to upload one into another seamlessly and quickly. This piece of the Other Connor was in him now. A part of him now. Integrated so perfectly that it could never be extracted again.

Connor clutched his chest, his thirium pump skipping as he felt it. The Other Connor had loved Samantha. Fiercely. In a way that Connor never knew that one could love another person. The part of the RK800 that had been downloaded into him was the Other Connor's heart. For a moment, Connor was so devoured by the sensation that it felt like being swallowed by quicksand. But then came the joy. The absolute euphoric feeling of being loved, of loving back. It was beautiful, freeing.

Then came the realization that it was over. There was no more euphoria, only death and emptiness. And he would possibly never see Samantha again. The feeling of absolute and utter heartbreak was the closest Connor had ever come to feeling real physical pain. The overwhelming sensation of it all was too much. What was he supposed to do with it now?

“Hey Connor, you okay?” Hank asked. His partner had been quiet for too long and his body posture seemed in distress.

Connor turned to face Hank, his eyes surprisingly wet. He tried to explain himself, but no words would come out. He had no idea what to say. Instead, he just stared helplessly as a tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

 

 

**Six Months Later**

 

Connor was deep into filing a report on their latest homicide case while, across the way, Hank was... less engaged. Connor didn't mind, he liked writing reports. He liked the organization of spelling out each incident as it happened, of categorizing the evidence and presenting a solid and cohesive case. Hank was better on the street, working the case, talking to witnesses. He had an uncanny ability to read people; his 'gut feeling' he called it. Connor had no such secret weapon and marveled at it every time. With each case, he learned more and more from the Lieutenant. More importantly, Connor truly enjoyed his job. Not because it was what was programmed in him, but because he genuinely enjoyed the puzzle-solving and the hunt of solving cases.

“I'm about done with this, Hank,” he said conversationally as his fingers flew across the keyboard. “Afterward, I'd like to go over the Paxton case again.

“If you think you can find something new, go right ahead,” Hank said as he leaned back in his seat. “Though if you think that—Holy shit...”

Connor looked up at Hank's sudden change in statement. Hank stared at something behind him. Connor turned around.

There stood the girl from the Hall Foundation building. The girl who had jumped in and out of his life so quickly, yet left a deep impression in her wake. The girl the other RK800 had died for.

The only girl that had been on Connor's mind for the past six months.

“Samantha.” He jerked to his feet, knocking a plastic cup full of pens off his desk. He looked at the spilled pens, up at her, and then dropped to the floor to retrieve them.

“I'm sorry, I know it's rude to just pop up like this,” she apologized. “I didn't know how to contact you.”

“No, it's fine,” Connor said as he crawled around. “I don't mind at all.” He finally collected his pens and placed the cup back upon his desk, standing up. “It's very nice to see you. I have hoped you were doing well.”

She smiled and nodded a little, glancing at his form before settling on his face. “I happened to be in Detroit and thought of you. I wanted to thank you for what you did for us. We were strangers and you risked your life to help us. That was very kind and brave of you. Thank you.”

Connor was lost in the proximity of her. He barely heard her words, too caught up in everything that was Samantha. So many things he knew about her that he had not told another soul, not even his partner. He knew how she sounded when she laughed; all the cute little happy noises she could make. He knew how she looked in summer dresses and bundled up in thick, comfortable sweaters. He knew how her hands moved, both the flesh and the synthetic, as she played the piano. How her voice sounded when she sang.

He knew what it was like to have her lips on his; how it felt when their bodies lay together skin to skin. He knew the feel of having her beneath him, arching and whimpering his name. He felt her phantom touches in places he had never been touched before and he nearly shivered from the ache of wanting it.

Hank cleared his throat loudly when Connor sat in his silent stupor for too long. The sound broke him from his trance and he floundered to find a proper response to her words.

Samantha glanced away, a bit self-conscious now. “I see you're busy. I don't want to keep you from work.”

Connor was still struggling for words. He didn't want her to go, but he didn't know what to say to keep her there.

“Connor's not busy,” Hank said as he casually kept eyes on his computer screen. “In fact, he was about to go on break. Right, Con?”

Connor looked at his partner. Hank glanced up at him, daring Connor to call him on his lie.

“Yes,” he decided with finality. “I was about to leave for a break. I was... going to go for a small walk if you would like to join me?”

She brightened, though her smile was subtle, careful. “I would like that very much.”

Connor motioned her toward the building's main doors.

Hank watched them go before returning to his reports, a small smirk on his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hi everyone! We have all made it to the end of Chicago! Woo! When I began this fic in January, I never thought I'd be able to put out a story of this size this fast. But I was just having so much fun. The main inspiration for this fic was I wanted to explore deviancy and the android revolution from the point of view of the public. Particularly of those who had androids they loved and were a part of their family.
> 
> Of course, I also wanted to write a Connor romance because seeing that android in love is just the cutest thing. But I couldn't write the story I wanted to tell with the Connor from the game. The RK800 prototype project also fascinated me. And the idea that if there was more than one Connor around, they would still technically both be Connor.
> 
> I wasn't sure if anyone else besides me would even like this story. It had a lot going against it: lots of OC's, heavy on the romance, happens in a different city, mature rating, pre-game storyline. And I wouldn't say it's a super popular story, but it was found by some amazing people. I have really enjoyed the feedback I have received from all of you. It brightened my day and made me more excited to continue to get this story out on a regular schedule. You guys kept me going and meeting you was a joy.
> 
> This is the point where I will actively beg for reviews. Now that the story is completely over, I would love to hear your thoughts on the fic as a whole. Favorite/least favorite parts, characters? How did you find the story? What did you think at first? Did your opinion change as you read it? What do you think of the story now that it's finished? Are you ready for more?
> 
>  
> 
> Some of you who watch me on Tumblr may have taken note that I have talked about three separate endings for Chicago: the bad, the bittersweet, and the good ending. So far, I have only given you two of them.
> 
> Where is the third?
> 
> The third ending will be a sequel to the story. Why is it separate from Chicago? Because the next 'ending' will be the one option Connor has yet to choose: take Sam with him to Detroit from the beginning. So, since we are now leaving Chicago behind, that last decision is going to give us a new story with a new title.
> 
> That is all I'm going to say about future projects right now. If you are not already following me on tumblr ( https://dbhtychou.tumblr.com/ ) please do so or at least check in every now and then. In about a week, I will talk further on my next DBH projects, when to expect the sequel, and a little on what it's about. I will also continue to post art, memes, drabbles and other geeky stuff on my tumblr blog in the meantime. Also, everyone is invited to click on my Asks to send comments, questions, art prompts, ideas, whatever your DBH-loving heart desires. I love talking with fans of this amazing game.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for being on this journey with me. I had a blast, I hope you did, too. And I hope to see you all in the next one.
> 
> Edit: Here are the posts on Tumblr about my next fics:  
> https://dbhtychou.tumblr.com/post/187424477210/i-waffled-back-and-forth-trying-to-decide-how-i
> 
> https://dbhtychou.tumblr.com/post/187542629715/hi-everyone-i-almost-forgot-to-take-some-time-to


End file.
